Bel de Nuit
by Margue
Summary: Se trouvant dans une situation précaire, Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux au comportement rebelle, se fait vendre contre son gré par sa méprisable famille au célèbre Drago Malfoy, acteur populaire mais farouchement indépendant...HPDM.SLASH.UA. FINIE.
1. la Belle et le Clochard

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy. HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et les scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, Slash**__**, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Hello les gens. Voici une toute nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira. Evidemment, je continue mon autre fic à coté mais j'avais envie de commencer quelque chose de totalement différent…Je remercie __Juste-un-ange__ qui a vraiment assuré pour ce chapitre niveau correction._

_Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une :_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : La Belle et le Clochard...

-Blaise ! grogna un jeune homme terriblement sexy à l'allure aristocratique.

-Mmm ? s'enquit le dénommé Blaise l'air fort peu intéressé, totalement plongé dans un livre.

-Je suis en manque !

Blaise redressa la tête avec un sourire amusé.

-Que se passe t-il Dray ? Tu nous piques encore ta crise d'enfant gâté ?

Ledit Dray, se nommait en fait Drago Malfoy. Et il était bel et bien un enfant gâté même si ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'en était plus un.

Élu plus d'un millier de fois dans les magazines du monde entier, l'homme le plus sexy et le plus charismatique de la planète, il arborait un physique si original qu'il n'arrivait même pas à croire lui-même d'être aussi beau. Il possédait un magnifique corps bien dessiné, un visage pâle avec en prime de magnifiques yeux d'argent, des lèvres pleines et une peau douce. Ses cheveux étaient tellement blonds, qu'ils étincelaient de doux reflets blancs. Il arborait aussi une classe indéniable. Bref un véritable apollon.

Tout ça, il le savait très bien. Ce qui faisait de lui une personne arrogante et narcissique, parfois très coléreuse et capricieuse. Mais tout le monde le respectait parce qu'il était Drago Malfoy. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas un mannequin mais un acteur. On peut bien entendu rajouter, acteur le mieux payé malgré son jeune âge, car oui, Drago n'était âgé que de vingt deux ans, il était donc bien évidemment très jeune pour avoir des cachets à chacun de ses films de plusieurs millions de dollars. Il était, comme vous l'avez sûrement tous compris, certainement le plus bel acteur du moment, le plus demandé, le plus apprécié. Une légende vivante.

Avant tout ça, il était surtout un très bon comédien. Après avoir étudié des années le théâtre dans une prestigieuse école à Londres, il avait décidé de faire du cinéma. Il s'était inscrit à un casting pour une grosse production américaine et avait remporté le rôle. Il s'était alors affiché devant le monde entier et des centaines de portes lui avaient été ouvertes.

Depuis cinq ans, il était l'idole des enfants, des ados et des adultes, car les rôles qu'il interprétait étaient tous très variés.

En très peu de temps, le jeune Malfoy s'était fait une place à Hollywood. Mais l'argent, les paillettes et le succès, n'avaient fait qu'augmenter son orgueil et son arrogance. Seul Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami ainsi que manager, arrivait à l'influencer un peu, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal.

A cet instant, ils étaient tous les deux - entourés de toute l'équipe de Drago - dans un avion privé qui les ramenaient à Londres après de nombreuses conférences de presse et avant-premières pour le nouveau film de Malfoy. Il avait passé plus deux semaines avec les journalistes, les stars et les fans du monde entiers et il trouvait ça épuisant. Il avait vraiment hâte de rentrer chez lui.

Assis en face de son ami qui lisait depuis trois heures déjà, il s'ennuyait ferme, car il ne voulait rien faire tellement il était fatigué et en même temps, il ne trouvait jamais le sommeil en avion.

-Blaise, je déconne pas, je suis vraiment en manque.

-Oh ! Et en manque de quoi ? De drogue ? Tu sais que les stars commencent à en prendre lorsqu'elles ont environ quarante ans, c'est-à-dire, quand elles sont vieilles, moches et oubliées…tu vas encore faire partie du livre des records : _« Drago Malfoy, la plus jeune star à avoir consommé de la dope »._ Encore un grand moment de gloire à ton actif !

-Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer, Zabini, si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles.

-Bon, reprit Blaise avec un ton plus sérieux, que se passe t-il alors ?

-Je suis terriblement en manque de sexe.

Le jeune Malfoy, bien qu'étant une star renommée, n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple être humain avec des pulsions. Que ce soit avec des hommes ou avec des femmes d'ailleurs. Monsieur n'avait jamais eu de préférence mais avec son statut, il s'affichait comme hétéro, cela valait mieux pour son image. Niveau sexe, il avait vraiment vécu des moments torrides, avec des bombes sexuelles en tout genre, mais voilà, depuis quelques temps, il était vraiment très frustré.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? Après t'être tapé Angélina Jolie et Brad Pitt à la fois, tu n'arrives plus à jouir avec tes autres partenaires ?

-Arrête tes conneries, je suis sérieux !

Blaise se renfrogna et tenta de s'intéresser sérieusement aux problèmes de son ami :

-Bon alors accouche ! C'est quoi le problème ?

-Et bien, je commence à m'ennuyer ! Ca fait presque deux semaines que j'ai pas baisé, ça me manque et en même temps, je n'arrive jamais à être satisfait depuis quelques temps.

-Mouais, mais t'as toujours ta chaudasse de copine.

Il sortait depuis quelques temps avec Pansy Parkinson, une chanteuse très populaire et vraiment canon. Mais aussi très collante…Il avait voulu rompre avec elle des milliers de fois, mais on lui avait presque interdit, car il formait d'après un tas de magazines people, le plus beau couple d'Hollywood et d'après Blaise, il valait mieux ça, qu'être le plus beau célibataire. Et Drago devait avouer, qu'être avec elle, l'arrangeait bien : les femmes le faisait moins chier et il recevait moins de demande en mariage - chose qu'il détestait particulièrement. Évidemment, il la trompait, mais elle était bien la seule à ne pas être au courant.

-Tu crois vraiment que si elle me comblait, j'irai voir ailleurs ?

-Ouais, pas con.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour ne plus aimer le sexe !

-Bah, peut-être après t'être tapé tout Hollywood, c'est plus dur de trouver…

-J'ai un copain qui m'a donné une idée, annonça Drago en affichant un sourire glorieux.

-C'est quoi ?

-Lui, il se paye des professionnelles qui sont à son service vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Il parait que c'est très fréquent de faire ça à Hollywood.

Blaise prit un regard dubitatif.

-Attends, tu parles de te payer des putes là ?

-Ca serait comme si elles étaient mes employés. Je les payerai à la fin du mois…

-Ce n'est pas très honnête !

-Et qui a dit que j'étais un honnête homme ?

-Heu…bah…

-De toute façon, je les choisirai moi-même. J'aimerai que tu ailles toi-même dans des clubs un peu partout, avec une infime discrétion bien entendu, je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite trop, pour engager des belles nanas et des beaux mecs. Tu me les présenteras et je choisirai ceux qui me plaisent le plus.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, Drago Malfoy, l'homme qui peut avoir tous les partenaires du monde, compte se payer des putes !

-Putes de luxes mon cher, et puis ce sont des professionnels, j'en ai marre des amateurs, ça ne me suffit plus.

-Drago, je trouve…

-Oh, relaxe un peu tu veux, ce n'est que du sexe !

-Que du sexe, hein ?

-Ouais et c'est important pour moi.

-Très bien, très bien. Je vais demander à Max et Line de s'occuper de ça, dès que nous serons à Londres.

-Merci, mon pote ! Tiens maintenant je suis de bien meilleure humeur…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Alors mon cher, t'as toujours pas largué ta belle blonde au gros nibards ? ricana Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami de Harry Potter.

-Nan, grogna Harry en rattrapant le ballon que son ami lui lançait pour l'envoyer dans le panier de basket.

Il le récupéra et le renvoya à Ron en poussant un soupir blasé :

-Elle me gonfle, je crois que je vais emballer une meuf devant son nez comme ça elle saisira le message de rupture.

-Pas sûr, répliqua le rouquin narquois, elle est tellement conne qu'elle serait capable de te sortir un truc du genre : « ooooooh mon cœur, tu t'es trompé de bouche… ».

Harry ricana avec son ami, c'est vrai qu'elle était drôlement conne…Le jeune homme avait un don pour attirer les nunuches du quartier, canons certes, mais vraiment stupides... Alors il les baisait une fois ou deux et quand il s'en lassait, il les jetait comme les merdes qu'elles étaient. Il était bel et bien réputé pour être un briseur de cœur pur et dur. Un véritable Don Juan et fier de l'être.

Mais il s'en fichait, il était jeune. Même si techniquement devant la loi, il était adulte avec ses dix-huit printemps, il n'en restait pas moins un ado bourré d'hormones et il avait encore pas mal de temps devant lui pour trouver le grand amour.

Harry avait vraiment tout pour lui : il était doté d'un physique très avantageux, avec ses cheveux noirs et rebelles, ses grands yeux verts, ses longs cils noirs, son corps athlétique grâce à ses nombreux entraînements de basket, en trois mots un vrai Dieu. Il avait aussi beaucoup de caractère et une grande gueule qui attiraient souvent les filles, seulement voilà, Harry n'était pas un grand fortuné, il était même quelqu'un de plutôt pauvre. Vivant dans l'un des pays les plus riches d'Europe, voir du monde, c'est-à-dire l'Angleterre, tout y était excessivement cher. Son père était mort à ses dix ans et depuis sa mère devait se débrouiller toute seule avec cinq enfants sur les bras.

La vie à la maison était vraiment dure pour lui, il haïssait d'ailleurs rester là bas. Il ne supportait pas ses frères et sœurs et c'était réciproque. Oui il détestait être chez lui. A chaque fois qu'il se rendait à son appartement, il se rendait compte à quel point il était dans la misère.

Sa mère, Lily, était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de tendre et doux et c'était la seule personne pour qui il faisait des efforts, il l'adorait. Quant à sa grande sœur, ses deux grands frères et sa petite sœur, c'était vraiment l'enfer. C'est pourquoi il était toujours dehors avec sa bande de copains…

Heureusement que la famille Weaslez était là pour lui...il s'entendait vivement bien avec les frères de Ron et sa mère le considérait comme son propre fils.

Harry avait fini le lycée depuis quelques semaines et avait eut son Bac avec mention. Il était bien le seul de sa famille à avoir continué l'école après ses seize ans. Mais maintenant, il voulait faire des études, le problème étant qu'il n'avait pas le moindre sou pour se les payer. Il savait qu'avant la fin des vacances, il devrait se trouver un job et se débrouiller tout seul mais l'attrait de la nouveauté l'effrayait.

-Tu sais qu'y'à un film avec Drago Malfoy qui va sortir la semaine prochaine. On a qu'à y aller…proposa Ron en faisant quelque drible avec sa balle.

Harry prit une serviette et essuya son visage, perlé de sueur, avec.

-Non, répondit Harry en avalant une gorgée d'eau, j'ai plus une thune.

-Ca va, je te la payerai ta place…C'est un film avec Malfoy, on peut pas rater ça !

-Ron, je sais très bien que tu te branles le soir en pensant à ce mec, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

-Arrête ! fit le rouquin avec un sourire, ne me dis pas qu'il te fait pas bander ! Ce type est une bombe !

-Ouais, pas mal, mais sans plus. Même quand il doit jouer le genre de type au grand cœur, on voit toute suite qu'il n'en a pas, répliqua Harry avec amusement, je l'ai vu une fois à la télé et il est franchement trop fier de lui-même ! Il m'énerve.

-On s'en fou, ça prouve qu'il est pas con ! Ce mec est une bombe et il le sait.

-Peut-être mais j'aime pas le fait qu'il le montre.

-Comme si toi tu étais un Saint, se moqua Ron, t'es aussi arrogant que lui, si ce n'est plus, Harry chéri.

-Bien sûr mon chou mais moi je ne suis pas une vedette de cinéma alors tout le monde s'en fou…

-Mais as-tu pensé à moi ?

-Non !

-Sale con !

-Potter !! aboya une petite voix stridente derrière les deux amis.

Le brun roula des yeux, excédé. Il se tourna et vit une jeune fille plutôt jolie aux longs cheveux bruns lui lancer un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petite chieuse ? demanda t-il énervé à sa_ très chère _petite sœur.

-Au lieu de jouer avec ton ballon débile, viens plutôt donner un coup de main à la maison et arrête de faire ton putain d'égoïste.

-Va te faire foutre, il est même pas dix heures du soir et vous venez déjà me faire chier !

-On te demande pas ton avis !

-Vous êtes cinq dans ce trou à rat, je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence vous sera utile.

-Discute pas Potter, et maman veut te dire quelque chose d'important.

-Et bien elle me parlera plus tard, répliqua t-il sèchement.

-Tout de suite !! hurla la jeune fille.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je ne te suis pas ? Me cracher à la figure comme la dernière des gamines ? fit Harry, sarcastique.

Sa sœur se mit à rougir de fureur mais n'ajouta rien et repartit en courant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils me font tous chier ! TOUS ! cria le brun en envoyant son ballon de toute ses forces, rageux.

-Elle est mignonne ta frangine, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Ron.

-La tienne non plus n'est pas mal, fit Harry l'air de rien en repensant aux nuits de débauches qu'il avait passé avec la sœur du rouquin.

-Ouais mais tu la touches pas, elle est trop innocente et trop petite.

-Mais bien sûr…

-Quoi ?

-Ta sœur n'est plus une petite fille, elle va avoir dix sept ans…

-Et alors, la tienne joue peut-être les putes mais moi je protège la mienne.

-Ron, fit Harry blasé, ta sœur n'est pas aussi innocente que tu le crois.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi ? s'enquit son ami avec un ton très menaçant.

-Enfin je suppose, à quinze ans, on l'a vu roulé une pelle à un mec qu'en avait vingt, alors j'imagine même pas maintenant...

-Je l'ai remise à sa place et maintenant, elle m'a promit qu'elle prendrait son temps avec ce genre de choses, et qu'elle s'occuperait uniquement de ses études.

Harry ricana intérieurement : son ami était si naïf et si protecteur envers sa sœur.

-Allez viens, Justin m'a dit qu'il y avait une fête chez Parvati ce soir, fit Harry, et j'ai très envie de me bourrer la gueule.

-Bonne idée.

Ils se rendirent donc chez la dénommée Parvati, une amie à eux. Elle les accueillit complètement saoule.

-Aaaaah, mais voilà les deux plus beaux mecs du bahut ! gloussa-t-elle.

Ron rougit et Harry entra sans même dire bonjour. Les lieux empestaient le shit, les clopes, l'alcool, la musique était très forte et il y avait beaucoup trop de monde au goût de Harry.

-Heureusement que mes parents sont pôôôô là, fit-elle en titubant légèrement.

-Harry ! Ron ! s'exclama Dean, un de leur ami, mes potes, vous êtes venus ! Venez, tout le monde est là.

Les deux garçons allèrent saluer leurs amis. Même si ça puait et que les rire, les cris et la musique l'assourdissaient, Harry était content de boire avec ses amis.

Plusieurs filles, qu'il n'avait absolument jamais vu, vinrent le chauffer et il se résigna à aller danser avec l'une d'elle mais une blonde furieuse vint le retirer de la piste en giflant sa partenaire. C'était Lavande Brown. La belle fille avec qui il avait couché plusieurs fois et qui s'était autoproclamée "petite amie officielle" sans lui demander son avis et sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

-Lav' ! Tu fais chier ! J'étais…

Elle le coupa en enfournant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il la repoussa, agacé.

-Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire, est-ce que tu vas m'emmener voir le nouveau film avec mon Drago Malfoy adoré ??

« Fais chier ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à baver devant ce gros connard ? »

-Vas-y toute seule, je déteste ce type.

-Mais…mais…

-Fous-moi la paix ! gronda le jeune homme, et arrête de me coller !

Il l'abandonna pour aller se servir un verre avec ses amis.

-Salut Harry ! s'exclama Hermione Granger, une des seules filles qu'il respectait et avec qui il n'avait jamais eu envie de coucher, malgré son joli minois.

-Oh, salut Hermione, Ron ne t'a pas encore demandé de danser avec lui ?

La jeune fille rougit.

-Non…il est timide.

-Quel crétin !

-Oui…sinon Harry, est-ce que tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

-Pas mal et toi ?

-Et bien oui, mais je travaille très dur, je…

Il fut soudain intéressé par autre chose de bien plus fascinant que les vacances de Hermione. Un peu plus loin, Ginny Weasley se trémoussait sensuellement avec un mec bien plus âgé qu'elle en rythme avec la musique. Le jeune homme ricana, alors c'était elle la soit-disant jeune fille sage et innocente qui passait tout son temps à s'occuper de ses études ? Il se demanda si Ron l'avait remarqué…et il ne mit pas longtemps à avoir la réponse à sa question. Le grand frère protecteur déboula sur la piste et arracha Ginny à son cavalier.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu devrais être couchée à cette heure-ci !

-Ron ! se défendit la jeune fille, c'est les vacances, laisse moi m'amuser un peu !

-Si maman te voyait ! Et regarde comment tu es habillée !

C'est vrai que la jeune fille était très sexy avec sa minijupe et son grand décolleté…

-Ron, encore dix minutes et je m'en vais…

Harry riait bien, Ginny était décidément une très bonne actrice, Harry comprit pourquoi son frère la croyait si innocente.

-D'accord, mais je te préviens dans dix minutes, tu retournes à la maison.

La jeune fille acquiesça et repartit danser pendant que Ron se dirigeait vers Harry et Hermione.

-Oh salut, Hermione, fit-il en rougissant un peu.

-Bonsoir, Ronald.

-Non mais tu as vu, Harry ! grogna le rouquin en regardant sa sœur danser.

-Oui, très sage la petite Ginny !

-Oh ta gueule ! C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça. Ca la change tellement…Harry ? Harryyyyyyyyy !!

Le jeune homme était en pleine contemplation de la jolie rouquine et n'avait absolument pas écouté la dernière phrase de son ami.

-Quoi ?

-_Arrête de la regarder comme ça !_

-Que…quoi ? Oui, ok.

-Je te préviens, Harry, menaça Ron, tu la touches, je te pète la gueule. T'es mon pote mais c'est ma petite sœur…

-Ok, ok, je la toucherai pas, comme si j'en avais envie ? Au lieu de me faire chier, tu veux pas plutôt inviter Hermione à danser, toi qui en meurt d'envie ?

Les deux concernés rougirent à ses mots mais Ron s'exécuta et ils l'abandonnèrent pour aller se dandiner un peu plus loin avec les autres danseurs.

Harry afficha un sourire satisfait. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se couraient après ces deux là, c'en était pathétique.

Enfin tranquille, Ron bien occupé, pas de Lavande en vue, il sortit dehors pour s'aérer, la tête en feu à cause de l'alcool, la fumée ambiante et le bruit.

Une main chaude vint prendre la sienne quelques instants plus tard. Il sourit et se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette main.

-Je suis content de te voir, dit-il.

-Je croyais que mon frère ne me lâcherait pas, fit Ginny Weasley.

-Il est mignon ton frangin quand il me parle de toi, il ne te connaît pas du tout…

-J'aime bien jouer la fille sage, comme ça il me laisse tranquille et ma mère aussi.

Harry sourit puis soudain prit d'une pulsion incontrôlable, il s'empara des lèvres de la rouquine en la plaquant contre le mur sauvagement. La jeune fille sourit tout contre sa bouche en gémissant.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla t-elle.

Harry se contenta de grogner mais elle aussi lui avait manqué. Il déposa des baisers brûlants dans son cou puis les dévia jusqu'à ses seins tout en faisant descendre ses mains sous la jupe de la jeune fille. Ginny gémit plus fort en sentant un doigt s'enfoncer en elle...Harry captura la bouche de la rouquine tout en allant et venant en elle lascivement.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il couchait avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami et il adorait ça parce que Ginny était comme lui, elle ne voulait aucune histoire d'amour comme toutes ces autres cruches, elle ne voulait que du sexe. Alors il se voyait de temps à autre pour passer un bon moment ensemble. Harry risquait gros car il savait que si son ami l'apprenait, s'en serait fini de son amitié avec lui. Mais le jeune homme était comme ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le danger excitant. Et lorsqu'il baisa Ginny tout contre le mur alors que Ron était à quelques mètres de lui, il jouit comme jamais en criant le nom de sa partenaire de jeux.

Ils se rhabillèrent, grisés et retournèrent à la fête l'air de rien.

Harry sourit à la vue de Ron et Hermione faisant une magnifique démonstration de roulage de pelle mais il perdit son sourire très rapidement en apercevant l'un de ses deux grands frères scruter la salle l'air grognon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda t-il sèchement en s'avançant vers lui.

-Bordel ! s'exclama t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ca fait une heure qu'on t'attend !

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Maman veut te parler de quelque chose de très important. Elle s'est encore cassée le cul pour toi et tu te comportes encore comme le dernier des enfoirés !

-C'est bon ! Ca peut pas attendre demain ? Tu vois bien que je suis occupé !

-Espèce de petit connard ! s'écria le frère en lui prenant le bras violemment, tu vas rentrer avec moi tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je pète ta petite tronche de salaud !

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris l'idée, je dis au revoir et je viens, mais putain lâche MOI !

-Si t'es pas là dans dix minutes, je te…

-C'est bon, je serai là ! Tire toi maintenant.

Voilà la relation qu'il avait avec toute sa famille. Il salua ses amis et remercia Parvati avant de quitter les lieux pour se diriger vers son logement.

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers miteux de son immeuble puis rentra chez lui. Et ils étaient tous là, à l'attendre, comme s'ils espéraient quelque chose de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il l'air inquiet.

-Harry, dit doucement Lily, il faut qu'on te parle chéri, viens t'asseoir.

Le jeune homme surprit qu'on ne lui crie pas dessus pour une fois, accepta sans discuter et s'assit en face de sa mère.

-Chéri, ta grande sœur t'a trouvé un travail qui pourrait tous bien nous aider à sortir de la misère dans laquelle nous sommes.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Chéri, ce travail pourrait bien tous nous sauver mais aussi te payer les études dont tu rêves.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vous préoccupez-vous soudain de mon avenir ?!

-Ne dis pas ça mon cœur, bien sûr qu'on s'en préoccupe.

-Mais quel est ce travail ? Ce n'est pas en servant des frites au McDo' que je pourrai réaliser mes rêves.

-Je t'emmerde, répliqua son aîné, ça paye au moins la bouffe ! Je te signale que toi à part rapporter des coupes de basket et des bonnes notes en maths, tu fous rien dans cette baraque alors on en a rien à branler de ton petit avis.

-Ca suffit les garçons ! gronda Lily, il faut que nous soyons fort et surtout toi Harry.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est quoi votre job ?

-C'est une offre en or, Harry, et il faut que tu comprennes que tu vas être forcé de l'accepter.

-Bon ! Accouche !

-Un américain est venu voir ta sœur il y a quelques temps à son travail…

-Tu parles d'un travail…marmonna t-il, faire la pute…

-Putain ta gueule, Potter, répliqua sa sœur.

-Oui et donc, continua Lily, un américain est venue la voir et lui a proposé quelque chose de très rare. Est-ce que tu connais Drago Malfoy ?

-Ouais, l'acteur que tout le monde trouve sexy et que je déteste soit dit en passant.

Il fut surpris de voir que sa mère était devenue livide et que ses frères et sœurs avaient l'air gênés.

-Quel rapport avec le travail qui va soi-disant tous nous sauver ?

-Et bien, cet américain a annoncé à ta sœur qu'il recherchait de très belles femmes et de très bels hommes prostitués…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il semblerait que cet américain travaille pour le jeune Malfoy qui chercherait des prostitués à plein temps. Ta sœur a été choisie évidemment vu sa beauté et on lui a demandé si elle ne connaissait pas d'autre personne et elle a envoyé la photo de tes frères et sœurs…

-QUOI ?? s'écria le jeune homme, même ma photo ?

-Oui Harry…

-Et ? demanda t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

-Toutes les photos sélectionnées ont été envoyées à cet acteur et il a décidé de rencontrer un certain nombre de ces personnes avant de faire son choix décisif.

-Non…

-Tu as été choisi mon chéri, annonça sa mère.

-Non, répéta t-il la voix rauque, comment…COMMENT avez-vous pu me faire une chose pareille ?

-Tu vas enfin pouvoir servir à quelque chose, ricana son aîné.

-Si tu es choisi, Harry, tu seras payer tous les mois d'une somme inimaginable. On pourra tous vivre comme avant et tu pourras te payer les études que tu souhaites.

-Mais…je…s'étrangla le jeune homme, je ne suis PAS une pute !

-Oh ! s'indigna sa petite sœur, c'est pas la fin du monde, tu baiseras juste le plus beau mec du monde pendant une durée illimitée et ça te rapportera plein de fric, des gens seraient capable de faire n'importe quoi pour avoir une telle chance.

-Mais…j'ai travaillé moi, justement pour ne jamais en arriver là.

-Tu sais ce que c'est le métier de pute, Potter ? s'énerva sa grande sœur, tu dois baiser tout un tas d'inconnus différents, et ils sont pervers, vieux et répugnants. Et pour ça on est très mal payé. Toi tu ne devras baiser qu'un seul très beau mec ultra connu qui te payera très cher, alors arrête de te plaindre.

-Mais vous…vous, vous n'avez pas été retenu pour le rencontrer… ?

-Non, grogna la jeune fille, il n'a choisi qu'une vingtaine de personnes et seulement cinq seront retenues alors c'est même pas sûr encore…

-Mon chéri, dit gentiment Lily, tu comprends qu'il t'ait impossible de refuser.

Le jeune homme vivait un cauchemar…oui ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

-Mais…c'est un homme, dit-il la voix étrangement faible.

Voilà quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer. Il avait déjà sucé et s'était déjà fait sucé par un mec par le passé, mais ce jour là, il était complètement défoncé à la vodka et il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose…

-Ouais, un très beau mec.

-Me dit pas que t'as jamais enculé un mec, Potter ? ricana son frère.

-Mais non, je…je…non ! Je ne suis pas pédé, je ne pourrai pas…

-C'est trop tard, Potty, tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous et si jamais on t'embauche, tu devras faire comme si tu avais l'habitude…

-Harry chéri, c'est important pour nous tous, dit Lily.

-Oui…je sais…mais…je…

-Ry' d'amour, tu pars après demain pour Londres, une voiture privée viendra te chercher à ma boite, dit sa sœur, si tu es engagé, tu aura le droit de revenir ici pour chercher tes affaires. D'ici là, il va falloir que je t'apprenne quelques petites choses sur les prostitués pour que tu paraisses convaincant.

-Oui…non…je…

Alors voilà ce qu'il était pour eux, une pute, une putain, une catin…bordel, il avait toujours bossé comme un malade en cours pour ne jamais être réduit à faire _ça_ ! Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, le corps tremblant, pour y vomir ses tripes…

A Londres, Drago Malfoy, installé dans sa magnifique villa, ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le magnifique visage de Harry Potter sur la photo qu'on lui avait illégalement envoyé…

**A suivre !**

_Et voilà le premier chapitre bouclé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Mérite t-il une suite ? A vous de voir…J'espère à très bientôt. Bisous à tous._


	2. premières inspections

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy.**_

_**Résumé du chapitre 1 : La détestable famille d'Harry vient de lui annoncer qu'il a été choisi par le célèbre Drago Malfoy pour devenir « sa pute de luxe ». Harry, plus que furieux, n'a pas d'autre choix que de se préparer à aller rendre visite à l'acteur…**_

_**Rating : M pour langage cru et scènes de sexe. Ceci est un slash donc homophobes, dégagez !**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique JK Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : ceci est un UA, donc pas de spoilers, pas de magie etc.**_

_Kikoo tout le monde ! C'est inattendu n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai enfin réussi à vous pondre ce deuxième chapitre. J'en reviens pas moi-même ! Rassurez vous, le prochain mettra beaucoup moins de temps à arriver, du moins je l'espère… Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé, je ne sais toujours pas le nombre de chapitre que contiendra cette fic mais j'ai pas mal d'idées, alors je suppose qu'il y en aura un bon nombre…Je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas trop…_

_Merci pour vos reviews anonymes : Yuuri, Dia, Lily15, Diabolo citron, Titemarine, Marcus, Yona, Cartigann, Ka-chan, Emeraude, Rosenoire47, Tama, Slydawn, Macatou, Pititenarcisse, Sycca, Melissa, Faucheuse, Ange34, Caro06._

_Je n'oublie pas la magnifique Vif d'or pour m'avoir bêtalecté, merci à toi ma belle !_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Premières inspections

« Faire plaisir mais ne pas en éprouver, faire plaisir mais ne pas en éprouver… » Voilà ce que la grande sœur de Harry Potter lui avait apprit en tant que prostituée.

Celle-ci vendait son corps depuis l'âge de quinze ans. En effet Lily Potter était veuve et se procurer de l'argent pour nourrir ses cinq enfants avait été peine perdue. Elle s'était vite rendue compte que la seule richesse qu'elle possédait réellement était ses enfants. Or ils étaient tous d'une beauté hors du commun.

Elle avait été poussée à vendre sa fille la plus âgée la nuit à des inconnus souvent plus pervers les uns que les autres…il lui arrivait parfois de vomir ou de pleurer en pensant à ce que sa fille endurait.

Et elle le savait très bien étant elle-même passée par là, plus jeune.

Mais elle avait vite rencontré James Potter qui l'avait sorti de la misère. Il l'avait aussi engrossé cinq fois et était décédé à la suite d'un accident de voiture.

Du jour au lendemain elle s'était retrouvée sans le moindre sou et avait été forcé d'obliger ses enfants à travailler tout comme elle qui était caissière dans la grande surface du coin.

Seul son fils cadet, Harry Potter, de loin le plus beau de tous, n'avait pas abandonné sa scolarité. Il semblait si déterminé à ne pas ressembler à toute sa famille, qu'il s'était acharné à toujours ramener les meilleures notes. Lily était très fière de lui et souhaitait de tout son cœur que son fils s'en sorte mieux que tous les autres.

Et c'était peut-être pour cette raison que ses autres frères et sœurs haïssaient Harry. Ils savaient que lui avait peut-être une chance…

Pourtant lorsqu'on avait parlé à sa grande sœur de ce « projet » que le très célèbre acteur Drago Malfoy voulait voir se réaliser, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour envoyer la photo de son petit frère afin d'avoir plus de chance de remporter de l'argent dans la famille mais aussi et surtout pour rappeler à son cher frangin qu'il était comme eux tous, un pauvre prêt à perdre sa dignité pour obtenir le moindre centime.

« Tu dois uniquement te concentrer sur le désir de ton partenaire, toi on s'en fiche, ce qui compte c'est la personne qui te paye ». lui répéta-t-elle.

Elle lui expliquait depuis quelques minutes quelques règles importantes pour qu'il paraisse le plus convaincant possible devant l'acteur.

Il avait un regard tellement troublé et tellement pensif qu'elle se demanda s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'écouter un tiers de seconde ce qu'elle tentait de lui enseigner.

En effet le beau brun était plongé dans ses pensées à des kilomètres de sa sœur.

Mais comment pourrait-il se faire plaisir dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait une paire de couilles et un pénis comme attributs ? Mon Dieu, il était tout simplement terrorisé et _il détestait cela._ Il détestait perdre le contrôle de la situation et surtout de lui-même.

Il ne voyait absolument pas la moindre solution pour se sortir de se guêpier…à moins qu'il se défigure et ainsi devenir abjecte mais malheureusement pour lui, il tenait tout particulièrement à son apparence. Il se savait pauvre, certes et miséreux mais il demeurait tout à fait conscient de son physique torride et c'était bien la seule chose qui lui donnait un semblant d'autorité mais c'était aussi la seule et unique raison pour laquelle Malfoy le demandait à ses côtés.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci se rendrait vite compte qu'il n'était pas une catin, c'était certain et face à cette réalité, il le renverrait chez lui. Puis il repensait à son avenir. Cet argent, il en avait terriblement besoin. Il était perdu, confus et n'arrivait plus à savoir où il en était et ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment.

Deux opportunités s'offraient à lui : la première devait consister à jouer le rôle d'un prostitué pour satisfaire les fantasmes les plus répugnants d'une jeune starlette en manque d'originalité sexuelle et ainsi récolter l'argent qui lui permettrait de faire les études de ses rêves et abandonner son invivable famille. Proposition plutôt tentante dirait-on mais hélas tout cela impliquait pour Harry de perdre sa fierté et sa dignité. Se réduire à devenir un jouet sexuel. S'il acceptait cette réalité, pourrait-il un jour se regarder à nouveau dans un miroir ?

La deuxième était tout simplement de se rendre à ce rendez vous « privilégié » disait-on et tout faire pour que le jeune acteur en ait marre et le renvoie vite chez lui. Situation beaucoup plus simple, beaucoup plus facile à jouer mais les conséquences étaient peut-être tout aussi douloureuses : déception violente et prévisible de toute sa famille et pas un seul centime pour se sortir de là. Plus d'avenir et l'horrible pressentiment d'être contraint à errer dans les rues comme le pauvre qu'il était et ainsi ne plus pouvoir se séparer de tous les gens qu'il haïssait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Alors un choix sadique s'imposait : devait-il jouer le jeu ou pas ?

Dans moins de quarante huit heures, il serait à Londres et il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à son affreux dilemme.

-Potter ! Tu m'écoutes ? Tu dois tout faire pour ne pas avoir la chair de poule, ne ressentir aucun dégoût, du moins ne surtout pas le montrer…

-Argh ! Arrête ! Tu parles de ça comme de la pluie et du beau temps, mais bordel je vais me faire baiser _par un mec !_ s'énerva Harry ses yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur.

Son grand frère, installé dans la même pièce, trouvant la conversation passionnante, ricana. Rien n'était plus jouissif que de voir son odieux petit frère perdre tous ses moyens, et son petit regard, qui paraissait toujours si fier habituellement, semblait tellement apeuré que la situation n'en était que plus comique.

-Tu vas te faire dépuceler, surtout, railla t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Harry se leva de sa chaise miteuse et s'élança vers son frère bien déterminer à lui casser la figure mais sa sœur le retint par le bras.

-Tu comptais faire quoi là ? J'ai pas fini !

-Je m'en bats les couilles de ton règlement à chier, assena le jeune homme furieux, je me tire !

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Lily qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Je sors, j'étouffe dans cette merde.

-Très bien mon chéri, mais sois prêt pour partir demain après-midi.

Harry ne répondit rien et s'en alla.

-T'es trop sympa avec ce merdeux, fit remarquer l'aîné à sa mère, non mais tu as vu comment il te parle !

-Il faut le laisser, il est terrifié.

-Ouais ! C'est ça qui rend la situation si… grisante !

Harry, se sentant plus seul que jamais, se rendit au terrain de basket où il était sûr d'y trouver ses amis.

-Ça va mec ? T'as l'air ailleurs aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Ron.

N'ayant vraiment pas le cœur à jouer quand il savait ce qui l'attendait le lendemain, Harry s'était alors isolé sur un banc pour cacher son trouble.

-Quoi ?

Ron soupira et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Ah Ron, barre-toi, tu pues la sueur ! grogna le brun.

-Toujours aimable, commenta le rouquin.

Harry ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux tristement.

-Allez, Harry, dis-moi ce que t'as.

-C'est que…est-ce que tu t'es déjà fait baiser par un mec ?

-Bah…ouais, plusieurs fois, pourquoi ?

-Et c'est comment ? Ça fait mal ?

-Heu…bah au début un peu ouais mais ça passe vite, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Pour rien.

-Aller mon chou tu peux me le dire, qui est-ce qui veut t'enculer ?

-Personne, je voulais juste savoir.

-Mais bien sûr…

-Et les gars, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? s'enquit Dean Thomas.

-Rien, c'est juste que Harry à peur de se faire défoncer le cul avec son premier amant, se moqua Ron.

-Ta gueule ! s'indigna le brun.

-Pfff ! fit Dean, faut pas avoir peur Harry chéri, tu verras quand t'auras essayé, tu pourras plus t'en passer…

Harry rit intérieurement : cette annonce n'était pas très objective venant de Dean étant donné qu'il était totalement gay.

-Mais foutez moi la paix avec ça, je suis pas pédé, ok ?

-Ça t'empêche pas d'essayer.

-En parlant de ça, vous savez que Malfoy est homo ? s'informa Harry qui avait aussi grand besoin de changer de conversation….

-Ah ouais ? Il en a pas l'allure en tout cas. Et puis il parait qu'il saute toutes les meufs qui ont des gros obus.

-Ouais, bah bi alors. Il aime les hommes aussi.

-Mouais, c'est que des rumeurs ça, ça serait trop beau pour être vrai.

Harry se contenta de sourire amusé : « mouais tu parles d'une rumeur, ce type est une grosse pédale… ». Il perdit son sourire en même pas deux secondes : Lavande Brown –sa soi disant petite amie- venait de faire son apparition et se dirigeait dangereusement vers lui, l'air irrité.

-Ah non, pas elle ! gémit Harry excédé.

-Harryyyyyyyy ! hurla-t-elle de sa petite voix stridente.

-Merde, merde, merde ! jura le brun désespéré sous les ricanements de ses amis, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Avant même que la jeune fille n'ait put cracher sa fureur, Harry se leva de son banc et sauta sur Dean pour l'embrasser. Lavande se figea tout comme Dean qui mit un temps avant de répondre au baiser d'Harry.

-Mais…mais…MAIS ! s'écria la blonde.

Harry relâcha la bouche de Dean et le gratifia d'un sourire amusé.

-Oh, salut, Lav', fit Harry l'air de rien, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-T'es pédé ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bi, ma poule.

-Je ne suis pas ta poule !

-Pourtant, t'en a tout l'air.

-Ça va, ça te dérange pas de me tromper avec un mec et _sous mes yeux ?_

-Pas le moins du monde, il embrasse mieux que toi d'ailleurs.

-Oooh, Harry, mon cœur, tu es bien gentil, je trouve, fit Dean en se prêtant au jeu, hier soir tu me disais que j'étais un meilleur coup qu'elle.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

-Tu n'es qu'un connard, Potter, JE TE DETESTE, petit salopard ! hurla Lavande folle de rage avant de s'en aller en courant.

Harry soupira soulagé de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos. Il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne se ramène pas le lendemain vers lui pour lui couiner un « je te pardonne Harry, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des bêtises, aller va te confesser maintenant… ».

-Merci, Dean, tu m'as sauvé.

-Tu m'as roulé une de ces pelles ! s'extasia son ami, dommage que tu sois pas gay, parce que je t'imagine même pas au lit.

Harry sourit pourtant absolument pas tenté par la proposition. Il n'empêche qu'il préférait les fines lèvres des filles plutôt que celles de Dean beaucoup trop…_masculines_ !

Il se demanda alors comment embrassait Drago Malfoy… il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir la réponse, ce qui lui donna la nausée.

-Ron, fit-il en retrouvant sa mine lugubre, je peux venir dormir chez toi, j'ai pas envie de me taper mes frères ce soir.

-Bien sûr, vieux.

À peine arrivé chez les Weasley qu'il adorait par-dessus tout, Molly Weasley lui sauta au cou pour le couvrir de baisers baveux en guise de bonjour.

-Salut, Ry', salua Fred, un des jumeaux avec qui il s'entendait à merveille depuis qu'il les connaissait.

Ron avait une très nombreuse famille. Trois de ses grands frères travaillaient à l'étranger, Fred et Georges vivaient encore chez leurs parents mais avaient leur propre boutique en centre ville et il y avait aussi la très sexy petite sœur Ginny qui était encore au lycée. Harry se rendait au moins une fois par semaine chez les Weasley. C'était bien le seul endroit où il se sentait véritablement chez lui.

-Je fais poulet et frites ce soir, mon chéri, annonça Molly.

-C'est parfait Mrs Weasley, sourit Harry qui n'avait pas mangé grand-chose ces temps-ci.

En montant dans la chambre de Ron, ils croisèrent Ginny qui adressa un clin d'œil discret au jeune homme après l'avoir saluer avec un petit sourire au coin que seul Harry comprenait.

-Au fait Ron, fit Ginny, Fleur et Bill viennent nous rendre visite ce soir.

Harry vit son ami blêmir.

-Ah oui ?

Ginny acquiesça malicieusement et Harry éclata de rire. Ron avait toujours été pathétique devant la femme de son grand frère. C'était une magnifique jeune femme française très narcissique. Ron avait le béguin pour elle depuis ses quatorze ans et n'avait cessé de provoquer des catastrophes embarrassantes en sa présence.

Ils descendirent manger peu de temps après et en effet Bill et Fleur venaient d'arriver.

-Bonjour _Arry_ ! Comment vas-tu ? s'informa-t-elle avec son habituel accent français qui lui donnait une classe indéniable.

-Très bien. Et comment s'est passé votre voyage en France ? demanda-t-il.

Le dîner fut très distrayant pour Harry qui oublia momentanément qu'il allait peut-être devenir une prostituée dans très peu de temps.

Ron renversa la carafe d'eau et la salière dans la précipitation en voulant les tendre à Fleur. Harry et les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de le charrier un bon moment avant que Bill ne commence à leur raconter leurs vacances sur la côte méditerranéenne. Et entre tout ça, Harry avait la main de Ginny sur sa cuisse qui ne se privait pas de l'exciter lorsque tout le monde avait le regard ailleurs.

Après avoir fini leur dessert, Ron sortit avec Dean et Seamus venus le chercher tandis que Harry restait avec les jumeaux pour se reposer devant un DVD. Ginny vint vite le chercher pour une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. L'occasion était trop belle, Ron étant sortit.

À peine arrivée dans sa chambre, la jeune fille le plaqua contre le mur et lui arracha ses vêtements. Et Harry s'oublia, comme à chaque fois qu'il baisait. Le sexe avait toujours été une chose importante pour le jeune homme qui oubliait qui il était pendant quelques instants grisants...

-Il faut que tu viennes plus souvent, dit la jeune fille après leurs ébats mouvementés, tu ne déranges personne ici.

Le jeune homme soupira :

-Je ne sais pas encore où je vais passer le reste de mes vacances.

-Comment ça ? Tu pars ?

-J'en saurai plus demain, j'espère.

Il retourna dans la chambre de Ron avant que celui-ci ne rentre et s'allongea sur son lit, pensif. Demain il serait à Londres devant Malfoy… si Ron savait…

Il resta avec les rouquins toute la journée qui suivie et après avoir remercié tout le monde, vers cinq heures, il se dirigea vers la boite de sa sœur où il avait rendez-vous.

-Le voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était accompagnée d'un grand homme droit et fier en costume cravate. Lui n'avait même pas essayé de se faire beau pour l'occasion. Il était simplement habillé d'une veste et d'un jean délavé. Il devait vraiment paraître pitoyable accoutré ainsi mais il s'en fichait. Malfoy devait sans doute se foutre complètement de la tenue vestimentaire de ses « candidats » puisqu'il était certain qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour les leur ôter le plus rapidement possible. Le jeune homme frissonna d'effroi à cette idée.

-On compte sur toi, Potter, fit sa sœur avec mépris comme si le fait de prononcer ces mots lui brûlaient la gorge, et c'est bien la première fois, alors t'as pas intérêt à merder.

-Au revoir frangine, tu vas me manquer aussi, sourit Harry narquoisement en montant dans la magnifique voiture de l'homme en costard.

Il déposa son sac à dos qui lui servait à transporter les deux trois affaires qu'il avait prises et s'installa sur son siège situé en derrière dans la voiture. Lorsque le véhicule démarra, il commença à se tortiller nerveusement. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devrait se comporter en gentille petite putain ou en vilain ado rebelle. Il verrait ce que Malfoy aurait à lui proposer après tout… oui il ferait comme ça… il avait beau se dire toutes ses choses, il avait foutrement peur et stressait en suant à grosses gouttes comme s'il venait de courir un marathon toute la journée.

-Hé ! fit Harry au chauffeur qui n'avait pas ouvert le bouche depuis une heure de route, vous pouvez pas mettre de la musique ? On s'ennuie à mort ici !

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-Blaise, tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé hier soir ? s'enquit le jeune Malfoy en sirotant une bière sur son balcon.

-Ouais, répondit son ami en sortant une liasse de feuille, il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir sur ce jeune homme, mais tu trouveras là-dedans tout ce que tu veux savoir sur ce bel inconnu.

-Il m'intrigue tellement…

-Dray, ce n'est qu'une photo, si ça se trouve, c'est un nabot et il a encore plein d'acné sur la tronche, dit Blaise en essayant de paraître réaliste.

En effet, la jeune star n'avait cessé de regarder la photo de Harry depuis qu'on lui avait envoyé et il avait vraiment hâte de le rencontrer même si tout comme Blaise, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Les photos étaient parfois, voir souvent, trompeuses…

-À quelle heure arrive mes putes de luxes ? demanda Drago avec un petit sourire pervers.

Blaise grimaça:

-C'est très paradoxale comme appellation.

-Oui, je sais, mais c'est tellement approprié car c'est ce qu'ils sont… tous…, dit-il avec un mépris non dissimulé.

-Elles devraient être arrivées dans une heure.

-J'ai hâte.

-Dray, ça ne te dégoûte pas de faire ça ? De payer des gens pour ça ?

-Non. J'ai du fric alors autant l'utiliser utilement. Bon maintenant va-t-en, je vais lire le dossier de Potter.

-Très bien, je te laisse.

Blaise vint accueillir les « candidats » une heure plus tard et tous étaient de magnifiques créatures.

Mais comme l'avait bien flairé son employeur, il y en avait une qui se détachait du lot : tous étaient émerveillés et scrutaient les lieux avec envie, sauf lui. Tous souriaient fiers d'avoir été choisis par le plus bel acteur du moment, sauf lui. Tous étaient apparemment ravis d'être là, sauf lui. Il était dans son coin, faisant mine qu'il n'avait pas peur mais au fond on sentait qu'il était terrifié. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de le contempler indéfiniment. Oui il allait plaire à son patron, il en était certain.

Ils furent une vingtaine environ à le suivre en trépignant d'impatience de rencontrer leur idole. Harry fut surpris de remarquer à quel point les lieux étaient surveillés : il y avait des caméras à tout bout de champs et des hommes toujours aussi froids avec leur costume, qui restaient plantés un peu partout. « Putain l'ambiance ! Ça rigole pas ». Blaise les conduisit dans une pièce plus accueillante.

Harry regardait un peu autour de lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater qu'il était entouré de vrais canons, que ce soit les hommes ou les femmes. C'est sûr qu'il avait très peu de chance d'être choisi parmi toutes ces beautés et cette constatation lui permit de se détendre un peu…

Ils patientèrent encore un peu avant de voir apparaître Drago dans son bel ensemble noir. Harry, malgré lui, le trouvait vraiment sexy, il était encore plus beau que dans ses films. « Merde ! Mais comment ce mec en est arrivé à se payer des putes ? Il doit avoir toutes les plus belles nanas à ses pieds ! ».

Drago les considéra un peu chacun même si son regard se posa plus longuement sur Harry qui se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour à vous tous, salua-t-il avec un sourire froid, à la fin de cette entrevue, seuls quelques-uns d'entre vous seront choisis. Ceux qui devront rentrer chez eux seront payés, une petite compensation de ma part, puis raccompagnés et je vous interdis formellement de raconter aux médias ce que vous êtes venus faire ici. Si cette histoire s'ébruite, vous pouvez être assurés que je saurai d'où provient la fuite et il, ou elle, pourra immédiatement dire adieu à sa vie et sa famille.

« Je vais m'empresser d'aller tout colporter, l'image de Malfoy sera salie, ça lui apprendra à ce petit péteur et ma famille payera pour sa trahison ! » songea Harry railleur.

-Je vais vous examiner chacun votre tour dans la pièce à côté histoire de voir _ce qu'il y a en magasin_, annonça le blond avec un sourire vicieux.

Harry, prit d'une soudaine frayeur, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer très sèchement sous l'emprise du stress :

-On est pas des objets, Malfoy, on est des être humains, alors arrêtez de nous parler comme si on était la dernière des merdes car si c'était vraiment le cas, je doute fort que vous souhaiteriez toujours nous _examiner_…

Oups, grosse boulette ! Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se la fermer pour une fois ? Le regard du blond devint, après sa réplique, soudain plus polaire. Il s'avança tel un félin vers Harry.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il était vraiment impressionnant !

-Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi, petit insolent. Tu pourrais le regretter fortement, menaça-t-il froidement avant de lui lancer un petit sourire moqueur le voyant blêmir.

L'acteur disparut dans la pièce à côté et Blaise appela une jeune fille à le rejoindre.

Harry avait les mains qui tremblaient au fur et à mesure que les gens étaient appelés pour revenir plusieurs minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Potter Harry, appela Blaise.

Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise en essayant de garder un visage impassible même s'il angoissait comme un fou.

-Je te conseil de maîtriser tes sautes d'humeur, avertit Blaise avant de le faire entrer.

-Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua le jeune homme insolemment.

-Parce que c'est lui qui gagnera à ce petit jeu.

Harry haussa les épaules et entra dans la pièce.

Elle était plus petite et beaucoup plus intime. Malfoy était installé dans un fauteuil, toujours aussi froid et fier. Harry s'avança vers lui en affichant la même attitude. Ce con prétentieux ne l'impressionnait pas, il avait juste peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

-Assied-toi Potter, ordonna t-il sèchement.

-Non, je préfère rester debout.

-Je me fiche éperdument de ce que tu préfères, tu vas t'asseoir immédiatement et me faire le plaisir de te taire.

Harry respira une bouffé d'air comme pour se donner du courage puis répliqua avec une pointe de défi dans la voix :

-Non, je resterai debout.

Pour rien au monde, il ne lui ferait ce plaisir ! Il pensa que le blond allait se mettre dans une colère noire mais au lieu de ça, il se contenta de sourire narquoisement.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda Harry très agressivement : putain il haïssait ce sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon…

Malfoy se leva calmement et s'avança vers Harry tel un prédateur chassant sa proie. Puis sans prévenir, il colla Harry violemment contre le mur et le jeune garçon frémit lorsqu'il sentit le corps de l'acteur se presser contre le sien. Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs peu rassurants.

-Encore une chose qu'il faut que tu saches petit morveux, siffla Malfoy d'une voix dangereusement calme, je te défends de me tutoyer. C'est moi le maître ici. Je suis puissant, fort et tu me dois le respect. C'est toi la petite pute, l'objet, le moins que rien ! Tu n'es qu'un trou Potter, n'oublie pas ça, un trou dans lequel je vais me faire le plaisir de me vider les couilles, compris ? Et tu me dois obéissance.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié par de simples paroles, il aurait voulu hurler qu'il n'était rien de tout ça, il aurait voulu frapper ce sale type si cruel, mais à peine avait-il songé à cette hypothèse qu'une bouche vorace s'emparait de la sienne dans un baiser bestial. Ses deux poignets plaqués contre le mur par la poigne de Malfoy, empêchaient le brun de se défendre même s'il se tortillait sur lui-même. Après plusieurs efforts qui ne menèrent à rien, la langue de l'acteur s'engouffra dans sa bouche sans y être invitée. Ce baiser n'avait vraiment rien d'agréable. Il avait envie de cracher, de faire quelque chose, mais la langue du blond contrôlait sa langue tellement bien que ça en était même agaçant. Puis le jeune acteur s'écarta légèrement pour reprendre son souffle. Harry sentit un goût de sang mélangé à sa salive. Ce con lui avait carrément bouffé la lèvre inférieure !

-Dis-moi, Potter, reprit Malfoy la voix étrangement rauque, est-ce que les gens de ton espèce ont une préférence sexuelle ?

Harry de plus en plus rageur, voulut envoyer un coup dans sa sale tronche mais ses poignets toujours bloqués par Malfoy l'en empêchèrent.

-Je te conseil de répondre docilement à ma question.

-Je suis hétéro si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, répondit Harry avec colère.

-C'est ce que je voulais savoir même si ta réponse me désole. Alors comme ça, les hommes ne t'excitent pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?

-Répond à ma question.

-Non ! Rien chez un mec ne m'excite.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en lâchant un de ses poignets pour poser une main sur son torse.

-Pas du tout.

Le brun frissonna en sentant la main de l'acteur défaire les boutons de sa chemise pour y poser sa main sur sa peau.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? glapit le brun, vous…

Harry se mit à gémir malgré lui en sentant la main de Malfoy titiller un de ses boutons de chair. Ce connard savait y faire pour réveiller ses sens.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?! Il réagissait. Il sentait son sexe se _réveiller_ à ce contact.

La main de Malfoy abandonna son torse pour se diriger coquinement vers la bosse de son jean.

-Arrêtez ! implora Harry alors que le blond baissait sa braguette.

-Oh ! Tu en es vraiment sûr, _Harry_ ?

-Oui.. je… mm… arrête bordel !

Malfoy attrapa son sexe à pleine main.

-Les mecs ne t'excitent pas, hein, Potter ?

-N-non !

-Et pourtant tu es dur pour moi…

-Non !

Harry retint un cri en sentant les ongles de Malfoy s'enfoncer dans son membre, il avait envie de frapper ce petit enfoiré, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ces doigts étaient si doués… La vague de plaisir malsain qu'il avait ressentit depuis que le blond l'avait touché disparut instantanément lorsque le blond retira sa main et s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir à nouveau. Harry étouffa un gémissement de frustration et se sentit vite rougir de honte. Il avait bandé ! Bandé merde ! Pour.un.mec ! Qui plus est pour ce connard.

-Très intéressante inspection, commenta Drago amusé.

Harry voulait foncer dans le tas pour lui écraser la tête sur son putain de fauteuil se rendant compte que sa fierté en avait pris un _très_ gros coup.

-Assied-toi maintenant.

-Allez-vous faire foutre.

-Ça serait avec la plus grande joie, mais nous avons des choses à régler avant cela.

Harry rougit à nouveau.

-Si tu n'es pas assis dans deux secondes, je t'attache et te fais la plus magnifique des fellations jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses pour me supplier de te prendre.

Harry blêmit et se précipita vers la chaise la plus proche.

-Bien. J'ai fait déshabiller tous les autres mais je vais faire exception avec toi.

-Pas que ça me dérange mais pourquoi ?

-Je te trouve déjà magnifique et j'ai sentit entre mes doigts que tu avais un magnifique attribut, donc inutile d'aller chercher plus loin.

Harry se sentit s'empourprer violemment. Putain, mais il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait rougit… à cette allure, il finirait bonne sœur avant la fin de la journée…

Drago détailla silencieusement son visage fin. Le brun ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal à l'aise et ne savait vraiment plus où regarder.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'attitude d'une pute, Potter, lâcha finalement l'acteur.

Le concerné déglutit difficilement. Évidemment qu'il n'en avait pas l'attitude, il n'était _pas_ une pute et il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait jouer le jeu ou non.

-On est devenu silencieux tout d'un coup ?

-Je réfléchissais, répliqua sèchement Harry.

-À quoi ?

-Comme si j'allais vous le dire, ricana Harry amèrement, la liberté de penser ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-S'il te plait répond à ma question, sinon je vais encore m'agacer.

-Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai envie d'être votre… votre… pute.

-Oh. Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir envoyé ta photo ?

-Je n'ai rien fait, c'est ma sœur. Je préfère rester chez-moi pour…_travailler_…

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je ne veux pas te forcer.

-Je veux savoir ce que vous avez à me proposer et si ça vaut le coup d'être éloigné de mes amis.

-Très bien Potter. Parlons affaires.

Drago s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil puis reprit :

-Tu seras mon employé et seul moi aurai le droit de te renvoyer ou de te libérer de ton engagement. Tu seras donc à moi durant une durée illimitée. J'aurai le droit de profiter de ton corps quand je le souhaite et tu devras bien évidemment m'obéir.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, en gros il serait une sorte d'esclave.

-En échange de quoi, je te donnerai tous les mois, trois milles livres sterling, je te logerai et te nourrirai. Tu auras le droit à un week-end par mois pour rentrer chez toi ou faire ce que tu veux mais c'est moi qui déciderai de la date bien entendu. Voici les conditions du contrat absolument non négociables. Intéressé ?

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux : « trois milles livres sterling par mois…» C'était tellement d'argent…comment pourrait-il refuser une telle offre. Malfoy le logerait, cela voulait dire qu'il ne vivrait plus avec sa détestable famille dans ce vieux taudis… et que peut-être il mangerait à sa faim pour une fois… mais cela impliquait qu'il pourrait se faire baiser n'importe quand, n'importe où, n'importe _comment_, par ce connard, qu'il se réduisait à être un vulgaire objet sexuel et qu'il abandonnait ses amis pendant une durée illimitée… il n'y avait même pas à hésiter, il devait accepter. Avec un peu de chance, Malfoy le laisserait rentrer chez lui au bout de quelque mois s'il se conduisait bien et il aurait assez d'argent pour fuir tout son passé et se payer les études de ses rêves et au pire, dans deux mois il s'enfuirait après avoir eu sa paye.

-Ça me semble tentant, annonça-t-il finalement.

-Évidemment, Potter. Donc d'après le dossier que j'ai de toi, tu as dix-huit ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Si je t'engage tu devras signer un contrat et il te sera impossible de faire marche arrière.

-Oui.

-Très bien. Maintenant, comme je ne crois personne sur parole, tu vas me prouver que tu vaux quelque chose.

-Comment ?

-Suce-moi, ordonna t-il avec un petit sourire.

Harry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine.

-Je… maintenant ?

La jeune star approuva en ouvrant les cuisses.

-Montre-moi que tu mérites de m'appartenir.

-Je ne vous appartiendrai pas ! répliqua Harry, glacial.

-Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire… libre à toi, maintenant suce-moi.

-Mais… je…

-Très bien Potter, puisque tu fais ta vierge effarouchée, tu n'es absolument pas le genre de personne que je recherche alors va-t-en.

_Vierge effarouchée !! Quoi ?_ Can you repeat connard ? Le jeune homme, absolument indigné, se leva rageusement de son siège et se dirigea vers un Malfoy étonné.

-Vous allez voir, Malfoy, que je suis exactement la personne qu'il vous faut.

S'il voulait cet argent, il devait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

L'acteur eut un sourire amusé et Harry put percevoir une lueur de désir dans ses yeux argentés.

Le brun afficha un sourire aguicheur et s'agenouilla entre les jambes de la star.

Bon, première chose pour que ce con prenne son pied, il fallait d'abord qu'il se mette à sa place et qu'il repense à ce que _lui _aimait lorsqu'on le suçait. Il caressa lascivement ses cuisses et remonta jusqu'à sa braguette qu'il dégrafa en contrôlant ses tremblements que Malfoy ne semblait pas remarqué.

Il était si fasciné par le ce brun si ténébreux. Installé ainsi entre ses cuisses, il était tellement bandant.

Le jeune homme libéra le sexe gorgé de sang du bel acteur.

Et il fit ce qu'il aimait lorsque ses copines le suçaient… il commença par faire des va et viens avec sa main mais n'arrivait pas à se résigner à toucher le membre avec sa bouche.

-Potter… grogna le blond, suce… suce-moi… maintenant…

« J'ai besoin de cet argent, j'en ai besoin… »

Puis il se pencha vers la virilité de Malfoy et l'engouffra dans son antre chaud et humide.

« Bon, imaginons que c'est une grosse sucette… »

Et il suça l'acteur qui gémissait un peu plus fort à chaque nouveau coup de langue. Et Harry s'oublia, il y mit toute son énergie. Il savait exactement quelle vitesse devait avoir ses va et viens… doucement au début pour le faire languir puis plus violemment…

L'acteur jeta sa tête en arrière se sentant venir et passa ses mains dans les cheveux désordonnés de celui qui lui infligeait ces douces tortures.

Puis sans prévenir, dans un gémissement plus fort, il se libéra enfin.

Harry avala tout sous le coup de la surprise et grimaça en se forçant à ne pas tout gerber.

Il se releva précipitamment et afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant Malfoy, les yeux fermés, tenter de reprendre son souffle étant quelque peu haletant.

Il les rouvrit et retrouva un visage froid et méprisable. Ce fut à cet instant que Harry se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu'il venait de faire…

Personne ne l'avait forcé à s'agenouiller… personne… même pas ce blond…

Drago eut un rictus mauvais en voyant sa tête dépitée et répugnée par sa propre personne.

-Très bien, Potter, va-t-en maintenant, je dois voir les autres et on verra si je t'engage…

Le jeune homme ne pipa pas un mot et sortit.

Malfoy ne l'avait obligé à rien et lui avait laissé le choix… il s'était lui-même abaissé à être une catin… peut-être aurait-il été préférable que l'acteur l'ait forcé, il se sentirait moins… mal ! Oui c'était le mot. Il ne se sentait pas bien, très nauséeux, souillé.

Pourquoi avoir fait une chose aussi dégradante ? Pour l'argent, bien sûr...

Il avait de nouveau une envie violente de vomir…

Il se rendit dans les toilettes les plus proches afin de se laver la bouche, les dents, la langue jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente moins sale ce qui était peine perdue…

« Il ne m'a forcé à rien, il ne m'a forcé à rien… »

**A suivre !**

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié…N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions…Kissoux._


	3. arrivée difficile

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy.**_

_**Rating : M pour langage cru et scènes de sexe. Ceci est un slash donc homophobes, dégagez !**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique JK Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : ceci est un UA, donc pas de spoilers, pas de magie etc**_

_Hey les gens ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas trop...Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews si gentilles, j'en suis très touchée. Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais vraiment pas quand est-ce que j'aurai le temps de m'y atteler ayant un emplois du temps chargé ces derniers temps. Excusez moi d'avance pour le retard que je vais sûrement prendre pour le poster mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix._

_Merci pour vos reviews anonymes : Maelis, Chloë, killian, Mary, fiatou, mathilde, lulu, Xday, elotralalaroro, lilou, macatou, Yona, Hermoni, caro06, melissa, lilyp, Laura Ellecéa, Hanna, Mèg_

_Merci à __Vif d'or__ pour ses corrections (indispensables !) et à __Slytherin's proud__ pour ses nombreux conseils (indispensables aussi !)._

_Maintenant que je vous ai tout dis, je vous souhaite une :_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Arrivée difficile

-Je déteste ce type !

-À ce point ? Pourtant il est très sexe…

-Chose que je déteste encore plus chez lui. Blaise, ce mec m'a sucé et c'était tellement bon ! J'ai eu un de ces orgasmes, je te raconte pas.

-Non vaut mieux pas. Et il est le seul à t'avoir fait jouir ?

-Non, il y en avait d'autre très bien mais lui…il est presque plus arrogant que moi, vraiment magnifique et il a une de ces bouches. Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace à jamais m'obéir. Il se prend pour quelqu'un alors qu'il n'est qu'une pute !

-Tu es dur, c'est encore un gamin après tout.

-Je ne baise pas les gamins ! s'indigna Drago.

-Oui enfin, techniquement c'est encore un ado.

-Mais ça va pas !

-Drago, je suppose qu'il a des copains avec qui il parle de sexe et relooke le cul des nanas en permanence et parallèlement il doit jouer au foot et aux jeux vidéo entre deux cahiers de math. C'est normal, il n'a que dix huit ans.

-Je m'en fous de ça ! Il devra m'obéir et oublier ces cours de math pendant qu'il vivra sous mon toit…

-Alors tu vas le prendre ?

-Évidemment, il est parfait.

-Je m'en doutais. Et pour les autres ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'hésite encore…

**0000000000000000000**

Harry, ainsi que les autres « candidats », étaient tous installés sur des chaises plutôt confortables il faut le préciser en attendant avec une nervosité non dissimulée ceux qui seraient retenus par l'acteur.

Harry, lui, ne savait pas du tout s'il avait fait bonne impression…il était vrai que les premières minutes avec l'acteur avaient été catastrophiques voir épouvantables mais à bien y réfléchir, la fin de l'entretient c'était bien terminée du moins pour l'acteur…mince, Malfoy avait joui dans sa bouche ! Et c'était la première « vraie » fellation du brun en passant. Il se demanda alors avec curiosité si d'autres avaient réussi à faire crier aussi fort le jeune homme blond.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il avait mis tant d'entrain à sucer Malfoy. Pas qu'il ait apprécié bien au contraire mais il s'était agenouillé devant lui, il s'était réduit à devenir un prostitué. Voulait-il vraiment que l'acteur le choisisse ? Maintenant qu'une heure était passée depuis leur entretient, il n'avait cessé de réfléchir sur le fameux contrat pour le moins tentant qui le lierait définitivement avec lui s'il se faisait embaucher. Et maintenant qu'il avait eu tout le temps pour y songer, il savait que malgré lui, il souhaitait très profondément être choisis. Cet argent que l'acteur lui proposait, c'était un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait.

Entouré de tous ces prostitués, il se sentait beaucoup moins sale parce qu'au plus profond de lui, il se persuadait que lui n'était pas vraiment une putain, il ne faisait que "semblant", il ne ressentait aucune fierté dans ses actes contrairement à _eux_...

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Drago et Blaise rentrèrent dans la pièce avec une liste à la main.

-Comme vous devez sûrement vous en doutez, j'ai fait un choix, annonça la star avec son même ton supérieur, les cinq que j'appellerai se lèveront et suivront Blaise dans la pièce à coté. Les quinze autres prendront leur argent et retrouveront la personne qui les a conduits jusqu'ici pour rentrer chez eux.

Harry sentit la tension monter à côté de lui. Il songea avec amusement qu'ils ressemblaient tous à ces jeunes chanteurs stupides qui passaient dans ces téléréalités débiles et qui étaient éliminés au fil des semaines en espérant devenir le nouveau chanteur de l'année…

-Cho Chang, annonça Malfoy.

Un sanglot bruyant explosa et Harry éclata de rire, plus par nervosité que pour autre chose.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns soyeux et aux traits asiatiques se leva pour aller rejoindre Blaise. Elle provoqua un spectacle pathétique : pleurant et riant à la fois très bruyamment, elle se dandinait sur elle même comme si une envie pressante la démangeait. « Les gonzesses n'ont vraiment aucune dignité » songea Harry en retenant une nouvelle crise de rire qui lui permettait d'apaiser son stress.

-Michael Corner, continua Drago en ignorant complètement les sanglots désespérés de Cho Chang.

Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et à l'allure fière, se leva à son tour pour rejoindre la belle asiatique. Il avait l'air aussi hautain que Malfoy et dans sa démarche, Harry crut reconnaître des similitudes avec celle de l'acteur, comme s'il cherchait à devenir sa parfaite imitation.

-Cédric Diggory.

Tout aussi châtain que Michael Corner mais nettement plus séduisant, Cédric avait un visage très fin et semblait beaucoup plus sympathique.

-Katie Bell.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds se leva à son tour avec beaucoup plus de dignité que Cho Chang en laissant apparaître un simple petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater que le célèbre acteur avait bon goût : ils étaient tous les quatre tout simplement magnifiques.

-Le dernier, malheureusement pour moi, est Harry Potter, annonça le blond avec un visage haineux.

_Malheureusement pour lui !_

Harry, à la fois content d'être choisi et furieux de s'être à nouveau fait humilié par Malfoy, se leva sans broncher sous les regards clairement enragés de tout ceux qui n'avaient pas été retenus.

Il se joignit aux autres et lorsqu'il dut suivre Blaise à l'extérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que oui, il avait sûrement dû être le seul à avoir fait crier Malfoy aussi fort et cette simple pensée lui redonna confiance en lui…

Blaise les emmena en dehors du bâtiment et les fit monter dans une limousine où ils s'installèrent tous confortablement en face de lui. Harry était très impressionné par l'immense voiture luxueuse, il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour même dans ses rêves les plus fous en approcher une et encore moins monter à l'intérieur.

Ils signèrent un tas de papier et Harry trembla lorsqu'il griffonna en bas du contrat sa signature qui le liait définitivement à Malfoy.

-Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver dans la villa de Drago, annonça Blaise avec ton dégagé.

-Parce que ce n'était pas chez lui là-bas ? demanda Michael Corner en montrant le bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Comme si Drago allait inviter tous ces inconnus dans sa demeure personnelle…

-Oui, c'est logique.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque nous seront arrivés, une personne vous conduira à vos appartements, vous fera un peu visiter et vous expliquera quelques règles importantes. Une fois installés, vous pourrez manger quelque chose avant d'aller vous reposer. Demain, chacun sera raccompagné chez lui pour prendre tout ce dont il aura besoin et ainsi vous pourrez dire au revoir à vos proches. Des questions ?

Tout cela semblait très clair pour Harry comme pour les quatre autres.

-Très bien.

Harry scrutait ses nouveaux « collègues » avec un regard méfiant. Il devait lui aussi à présent se comporter comme un vrai prostitué et eux devaient sûrement en être vraiment. Alors étaient-ils comme lui ? Devait-il leur parler ? Non, lui préférait rester à part parce qu'il n'était pas comme eux, cela lui permettrait d'avoir la conscience un peu plus soulagée…Déjà qu'il était devenu une pute à part entière, s'il commençait à les fréquenter et à sympathiser avec elles, c'en était fini pour lui.

Personne ne parla durant le trajet, même Cho Chang avait cessé de pleurer, elle poussait parfois des petits cris hystériques qui faisaient bien rire Harry mais elle n'allait pas plus loin fort heureusement. Elle en poussa un tout de même plus aigus lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination.

-C'est vraiment magnifique !

« Tiens elle sait aligner trois mots, ça fait bizarre… » songea Harry narquoisement.

Mais il était vrai que la demeure du blond était relativement belle…Ils étaient isolés à la campagne.

-On est toujours à Londres ? s'enquit Harry curieux.

-Plus vraiment mais Drago aime la nature…

Harry grimaça : lui en avait horreur ! Il s'ennuyait toujours ferme à la campagne et les oiseaux faisaient toujours un vacarme pas possible. Mince, il était vraiment coincé !

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la sécurité, Harry put mieux observer le bâtiment.

La villa était immense entourée de verdures. Il n'était jamais rentré dans un truc pareil ! Rien que le jardin le bluffait. Des fleurs partout, de toutes sortes, des roses, du lilas et d'autres dont il ne connaissait absolument pas le nom mais pouvait aisément deviner le prix. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Rien que la porte d'entrée l'impressionnait, à double battant avec des poignées couleur ocre. À coup sûr des serviteurs sortaient à chaque fois par ces portes pour accueillir « Monsieur Malfoy » pensa Harry narquoisement. La fontaine située juste devant la façade l'interpella, elle était presque aussi importante que celles qu'on pouvait admirer généralement sur les grandes places. Il se força à lever la tête et put voir des balcons et des énormes fenêtres. Était-ce possible qu'il y en ait autant ? Et surtout d'aussi grandes ! Harry fut néanmoins déçu par la peinture de la bâtisse : blanche, trop soft pour lui. C'était assez impressionnant de penser qu'il allait habiter dans ce palais alors qu'il avait pris l'habitude de rentrer tous les soirs dans son appartement miteux.

Quand enfin ils passèrent le pas de la porte, Harry se stoppa net dans son élan pour apprécier la beauté des lieux : l'intérieur était époustouflant. Très illuminé et moderne mais à la fois si… classe, s'en était impressionnant. Ce marbre blanc sur le sol, ces meubles modernes valant sûrement des sommes astronomiques, ce plafond sculpté : comment diable cet endroit pouvait être si moderne et à la fois si classique. Harry n'osait à peine avancer dans cet antre si luxueux.

Harry remarqua que sur plusieurs meubles, un serpent faisait office de symbole. Lui qui avait horreur des reptiles, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Plusieurs « servantes» vinrent les chercher pour leur faire visiter.

-Tu viens avec moi Potter, fit Blaise, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Harry le suivit docilement à l'ascenseur.

-Il y a cinq étages. Le troisième est réservé au personnel, dit-il, c'est là où se trouvent vos chambres.

-Et Malfoy ?

Blaise eut une moue agacée : il n'aimait que très modérément qu'on l'interrompe.

-Drago est au cinquième, le quatrième est réservé aux invités donc interdiction de s'y rendre.

-Évidemment, fit Harry dédaigneusement.

Arrivés au troisième étage, Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il était immense ! Il y avait un immense salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger, une salle de télé et des dizaines de chambres. La sienne comportait toilettes et salle de bain.

-C'est vraiment là où je vais dormir ? dit-il impressionné en scrutant les lieux.

Sa salle de bain était remplie de serviettes, de gels douches et shampoings. Une douche et une baignoire décoraient aussi les lieux. Dans sa chambre, il avait même une cheminée, ainsi qu'un canapé. Comment avait-il pu hésiter une seconde à venir vivre ici ?

-Ce n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? s'agaça Blaise.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Tant mieux. Je te conseille de faire attention à tes poussés d'hormones parce que Drago apprécies moyennement qu'on ne lui obéisse pas, alors si tu tiens à rester ici, tu ferais bien de faire attention…

-Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ? Je n'ai rien fais là !

-C'est juste un avertissement avant que je ne m'en aille. Maintenant tu peux aller manger.

Harry soupira de bien-être une fois seul. Et dire qu'à peine hier il dormait sur un matelas qui sentait le moisi…maintenant il était dans la superbe villa de l'acteur anglais le plus tendance de la planète.

Il rangea ses quelques affaires et s'allongea sur son lit. À peine savourait-il la joie d'être confortablement installé que son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il jura et se saisit de son mobile.

-Allô ? grogna t-il.

-**Hey ! Tu te calmes mon chou, parce que c'est moi qui suis de mauvaise humeur et pas toi, ok ?**

-Ron, soupira t-il blasé, je suis occupé là, rappelle-moi plus tard.

-**Et bien tu te **_**désoccupes**_**, faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important, vieux.**

-Très bien, je t'écoute, fit le brun à contre cœur.

**-J'ai trouvé une capote…**

-Merveilleux Ron, grommela t-il.

-**Dans la chambre de ma sœur !** finit le rouquin avec une pointe de rage et de désespoir dans la voix, **et déjà utilisée si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

_Merde !_

-Oh ! Et bien prend le bon côté de la chose, dis-toi que ta frangine se protège, c'est déjà ça…

**-J'adore ton optimisme ! Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte, un mec a baisé **_**ma**_** sœur, déjà ça je ne peux pas le croire mais en plus chez moi, dans sa chambre !**

Harry était vraiment content que Ron ne soit pas en face de lui car il ne le verrait pas pâlir étrangement…

-Oh c'est bon, Ron, lâche là un peu, elle a plus douze ans, elle a tout à fait l'âge de se faire sauter, alors relax.

**-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?**

-Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas rester vierge toute sa vie !

**-Elle m'avait dis qu'elle prendrait son temps**, s'énerva Ron, **Harry**, **est-ce que tu sais qui est le mec qui l'a perverti ?**

-Pourquoi je le saurais ?

**-Tu m'as dis l'autre jour qu'elle n'était pas aussi innocente que ça en laissant sous entendre un tas de trucs…**

-Oh heu…bah franchement je ne sais pas mais y'avais le type avec qui elle dansait à la soirée de Parvati…

**-Ah ouais…PUTAIN JE VAIS LE DÉFONCER !!**

-Ron, c'est bon, elle s'est pas fait violée, tu devrais peut-être arrêter de te mêler de ses affaires personnelles après tout, elle baise avec qui elle veut.

Le silence qui suivit rendit Harry encore plus mal à l'aise.

**-Harry, ce mec qui a dévergondé ma sœur, c'est un copain à toi, c'est ça ?**

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**-En général, quand j'ai envie de massacrer quelqu'un même si c'est pour une raison stupide, t'es le premier à m'encourager. **

Harry déglutit : il était vrai qu'il adorait voir Ron se faire tabasser ou le voir tabasser quelqu'un alors pourquoi ce changement ? Simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ce type se fasse défigurer par sa faute.

-Ron, grandis un peu ! Tu vas pas casser la gueule à tous ceux qui touchent ta sœur…

**-Ah tu me fais chier, je t'appelle pour que tu me remontes le moral et que tu m'encourages à me défouler contre celui qu'a dépucelé ma sœur et toi tu fais tout le contraire ! **

Harry se demanda alors si c'était bel et bien lui qui avait pris la virginité de Ginny, tiens il ne lui avait jamais posé la question…

**-D'ailleurs t'es où ?**

-Heu…chez moi pourquoi ?

**-Arrête tes mittos, on est passé chez toi tout à l'heure et ta mère m'a dit que tu étais sorti.**

-Bah…

**-Bon tu peux me dire que t'es au lit avec une de tes nouvelles pétasses et que je te fais chier !**

Ron semblait clairement furieux.

-T'as tout compris, t'as fini maintenant ?

**BIP BIP BIP…**

« Il me raccroche au nez en plus ce con ! Comme si c'était moi qui l'avais dérangé ! »

Harry lança rageusement son portable à l'autre bout du lit et se rallongea lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Ouais ?

La jeune fille blonde, nommée Katie Bell, entra timidement.

-Heu…Harry, c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

-Cho et moi, on a préparé quelques trucs à manger, alors si tu as faim, tu peux venir te joindre à nous.

Simple, polie, Harry en fut impressionné.

-Oui, merci.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et se retira.

Après encore quelques instants de solitude, le jeune homme finit par sortir pour aller manger un morceau : il était affamé !

Les quatre autres étaient déjà installés autour d'une table à se goinfrer de mets appétissants.

-Ah salut, fit Cédric.

Harry s'assit à leurs côtés, pas le moins du monde intimidé.

-On dirait que Drago ne te tient pas dans son cœur, fit remarqué Michael Corner, à croire qu'on l'a forcé à t'embaucher.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Bah t'as pas entendu ? Il a fait « et malheureusement » lorsqu'il t'a cité ! T'as pas trop les boules ?

-Non, fit sèchement Harry en se servant, rien à faire de ce petit péteux, c'est son fric qui m'intéresse, en plus il est trop merdique comme acteur.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry engloutit un morceau de pain sous les regards ahuris des autres.

-Potter, c'est ça ?

-Ouais…

-Tu m'as l'air coriace.

-Je dois le prendre comment ?

-Comme tu veux…

-Et bien toi tu m'as l'air bien con, répliqua Harry de but en blanc.

-On t'a souvent dit que tu étais sympa comme mec ? ironisa Michael Corner.

-Ouais, souvent.

-Hé les gars ! intervint Cédric, vous allez pas commencer à vous engueuler dès le premier jour !

-Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Harry qui éprouvait pour le garçon hautain un profond mépris.

-T'es un fouteur de merde, Potter ! cingla Corner.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Dis-moi, Harry, demanda gentiment Katie Bell en coupant Corner dans son élan, quel âge as-tu ?

Harry regarda ces interlocuteurs successivement et s'aperçut qu'il était le plus jeune, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

-Dix huit ans.

-Oh, c'est mignon, on sort juste de l'enfance alors ? se moqua Michael.

-Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme si j'avais trois ans, connard ! lança sèchement Harry irrité, c'est pas parce que t'as vingt piges que t'as forcément plus de couilles.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvés seul avec Malfoy ? demanda Cho Chang qui avait la très nette envie de changer de sujet voyant que Corner allait répliquer sur le même ton acerbe.

-Oh ! s'exclama Michael soudain plein d'enthousiasme, il m'a complètement défoncé le cul et devinez quoi ? J'ai même joui !

Seul Harry semblait très choqué par ses confidences. Mais pour qui se prenait-il à leur parler de _ça_ et de cette façon si joyeuse !

-Pareil pour moi, fit Cédric mais de façon beaucoup plus neutre.

-Il m'a demandé de me déshabiller et il m'a prise, raconta Katie avec un petit air triste, mais il a été gentil.

-Moi pareille, dit Cho avec un grand sourire, et il a été très fougueux. J'ai déjà hâte de recommencer. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai un « client » aussi beau que Malfoy.

Harry fut surpris, Drago ne l'avait pas baisé comme les autres…était-ce normal ? Avait-il pris chacun des candidats sauf lui ? Nan, c'était impossible. Ils étaient au moins vingt. Malfoy n'avait pas pu être frustré au point de faire l'amour plus de dix fois en si peu de temps. Aucune personne normalement constitué ne pouvait bander autant de fois en si peu de temps. Pourtant, Harry se sentait étrangement mal.

-Et toi Potter ? Malfoy a été doux ou violent ? ricana Michael comme s'il connaissait la réponse à sa question.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, marmonna t-il, on n'a pas baisé.

Michael se mit à rire mais il fut bien le seul, les trois autres le dévisageait étrangement.

-Vous n'avez rien fait ? s'enquit Cédric.

-Il ne m'a pas touché, mentit Harry qui trouvait ce sujet de conversation fort embarrassant.

-Il l'a choisis simplement parce qu'il est _beau_, fit Michael plus pour lui même, rien de sexuel, c'est la honte !

Harry se leva brusquement et sortit enragé. Qu'est-ce que c'était ces conneries !

Pourquoi Malfoy ne l'avait pas baisé comme les autres ? POURQUOI ! Avait-il peur de lui faire mal ? Pensait-il qu'il était trop faible ou trop _jeune_… ?

-Où tu vas Potter ? s'écria Corner

-Voir Malfoy…

-T'es fou, toi !

Mais le jeune homme était déterminé, il voulait savoir pourquoi…Malfoy le détestait encore plus que les autres alors pourquoi n'en avait t-il pas profité pour le prendre violemment contre le mur et lui faire payer toutes ses insolences ?

-Excusez-moi, monsieur mais où allez-vous ? s'étonna une jeune femme habillée d'une robe et d'un tablier.

-Je reviens…

-Oh mais vous n'avez pas le droit, vous…

Et sans lui laisser le temps de l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, il se précipita dans l'ascenseur et le fit monter au cinquième étage. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore arrivé ? Peu lui importait, il attendrait…il avait tout son temps…

Il avait le cœur qui palpitait et une colère indescriptible lui envahissait les entrailles. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, il fut ébloui par la beauté des lieux. Il était évident que cet étage appartenait au maître des lieux…

-Que venait vous faire ici jeune homme ? s'étonna une femme de chambre qui portait du linges propres.

-Malfoy est là ?

-Il vient de rentrer il y a à peine cinq minutes, que lui voulez-vous ?

-Je veux le voir…et maintenant, ajouta t-il impatient en ne la voyant rien répondre.

-Je doute qu'il soit d'humeur, revenez demain.

-Et moi je ne suis pas d'humeur à attendre, alors allez me le chercher et tout de suite, ordonna le garçon très sèchement.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils : décidément les jeunes étaient tous les mêmes impertinents mais elle n'insista pas et disparut dans les couloirs.

Était-elle aller le chercher ou avait-elle préféré s'en aller plutôt que de discuter ? Telle était la question que le brun se posait mais la femme de chambre revint vite vers lui.

-Il veut bien vous accorder cinq minutes, suivez-moi, c'est par ici.

Elle le conduisit à la chambre de l'acteur qui fut sans nul doute la plus grande qu'il ait jamais vu lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle comportait un salon, une cheminée où un feu crépitait avec élégance et un grand lit positionné plus loin. Le jeune acteur était installé dans un fauteuil et tapait sur un clavier d'ordinateur portable en sirotant un verre d'alcool.

-Alors comme ça, un adolescent insolent souhaite me voir ? s'enquit le blond sans même poser les yeux sur Harry.

La voix suffisante et le ton narquois qu'il avait pris avaient suffit à déstabiliser Harry sur sa lancée et aucunes insultes ne lui vint à la bouche…

-Sache que quand je ne te fais pas demander, tu n'as pas à venir m'importuner.

-Je…

L'acteur était tellement impressionnant dans cette ambiance si luxueuse que le jeune homme n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'exprimer.

-Tu n'as plus rien à dire, Potter ? Tu étais plutôt bien bavard tout à l'heure…

-Je vous signal que c'est vous qui avez crié quand je vous ai sucé, répliqua Harry férocement.

-Évidemment tu n'es bon qu'à ça !

-Vous…VOUS N'EN SAVEZ STRICTEMENT RIEN ! Vous…VOUS NE ME CONNAISEZ PAS ! Et puis vous êtes vraiment mal placé pour me dire ça, vous êtes tellement nul au pieu qu'il vous faut payer des gens pour ça !

-Tais-toi !

Le blond déposa son ordinateur sur la table et se leva l'air rageur.

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu veux, lança t-il plus glacial que jamais.

-Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ne m'avez-vous pas baisé comme tous les autres ?

Son nouveau « patron » ne lui faisait vraiment pas peur, s'il croyait pouvoir le faire taire, il se trompait lourdement.

Le visage de Drago s'adoucit et il eut un rire franchement amusé.

-On est déjà jaloux ?

Cette seule phrase finit par rendre le brun encore plus furax.

-COMMENT pourrais-je être jaloux d'un sale type comme vous ! Je veux juste savoir POURQUOI ! hurla t-il en crachant toute sa rage.

Malfoy, nullement impressionné par la crise de son dit employé, se contenta de se caler contre le canapé.

-Comment vais-je faire pour contrôler tes poussées d'hormones, dis-moi ?

-Que…QUOI ?! Mais vous êtes bouché ! Je vous ai posé une question ! beugla t-il absolument indigné qu'on ne prête si peu d'attention à ce qu'il venait de hurler.

Il s'avança vers le jeune acteur prêt à le frapper.

-Moi aussi, je t'ai posé une question, fit remarquer l'acteur avec amusement.

-Mais j'étais le premier !

-Peu importe, c'est moi qui suis le maître ici, c'est…

-J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE ! Je veux…

Brusquement, il fut interrompu par deux lèvres impérieuses qui vinrent se sceller aux siennes dans un baiser brûlant. Et sans savoir pourquoi, prit d'une pulsion incontrôlable, Harry répondit au baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre.

Il aimait les lèvres de cet homme, elles étaient beaucoup plus douées que toutes celles qu'il avait embrassées auparavant…

Il était tellement frustré que Malfoy le prenne pour un faible ou un incapable qu'il essaya de prendre le contrôle du baiser mais sans grand succès. Il s'accrocha à la nuque du blond pendant que celui-ci passait ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils décollèrent leurs lèvres un instant pour reprendre leur souffle mais Malfoy ne sembla pas rassasié. Il descendit dans le cou de Harry pour lui déposer quelques baisers fiévreux qui le firent gémir comme jamais puis remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour s'en emparer à nouveau. L'acteur se colla un peu plus à lui et leurs érections se frottèrent lascivement. Ils durent finalement se séparer à bout de souffle et Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'érotisme dans un baiser. Les joues en feu, le corps tremblant, il se recula un peu plus comme s'il avait peur que Malfoy le viole sur place.

-Si j'avais su qu'en t'embrassant, tu te calmerais, je l'aurais fait beaucoup plus tôt.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir baisé comme tous les autres ? demanda Harry la voix rauque encore haletant, je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, je déteste qu'on ait pitié de moi !

Le visage de Drago se durcit et il eut un rire moqueur.

-Ne croies pas ça ! Je ne ferai de traitement de faveur à aucun d'entre vous sois en sûr ! J'en avais juste assez voilà tout et surtout pas du tout envie. Faut que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour le centre du monde Potter, cingla cruellement l'acteur.

Cette réponse aurait dû satisfaire le jeune homme mais étrangement, elle lui fit mal. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il venant de ce pourri ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé avec passion quelques minutes plus tôt pour ensuite lui balancer ça à la figure avec une telle haine ?

-J'avais cru…

-Tu crois mal Potter, maintenant casse-toi, je ne t'ai pas engagé pour que ce soit toi qui me fasses chier. Quand j'aurai envie d'un vide boule, je te ferai signe, compris ?

Aïe ! Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point on pouvait l'atteindre par de simples paroles ou plutôt comment _lui_ arrivait à l'atteindre par ses mots si blessants. Sans en savoir vraiment la cause, son cœur battait à toute allure. Il détourna les talons sans rien ajouter, le visage livide et sortit. Par il ne savait quel moyen, quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans son immense chambre. Mais mince, pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais sentit aussi mal ? Il se déshabilla, fébrile, et se rendit dans la salle d'eau : il fallait absolument qu'il se défasse de cette douloureuse érection. La scène plutôt chaude qui venait de se produire avait un impacte sur lui considérable. Certes Malfoy était un salaud qui l'avait touché avec ses blessantes paroles mais paradoxalement il n'avait jamais autant bandé pour quelqu'un, il avait encore l'impression de sentir les mains de l'acteur sur son corps, ses baisers brûlants et son souffles erratique dans son cou, son sexe durcit contre le sien…En se douchant, il voulait effacer toutes les marques qu'il avait posées sur lui comme de vilaines brûlures.

Jusque là, il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé mais maintenant il le savait, il n'était qu'une vulgaire putain.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas frappé lorsqu'il lui avait balancé ces horreurs à la figure ? Pourquoi avait-il été si atteint ? Et pourquoi l'avoir montré, lui qui savait si bien rester indifférent…

Et avait-il vraiment envie de connaître les réponses ?

Malfoy, pendant ce temps, touchait ses lèvres l'air complètement abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de faire : jamais il n'embrassait sur la bouche ses conquêtes d'un soir et encore moins ses putes de luxes…

**À suivre !**

_J'espère sincèrement que cette petite suite vous aura plu. Maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à me donner votre avis (et à m'encourager pour écrire la suite parce que j'ai vraiment bcp de boulot ces temps ci!). Je vous souhaite de bonnes fête de fin d'année ! Bisous à tous !_


	4. tourner la page

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy.**_

_**Rating : M pour langage cru et scènes de sexe. Ceci est un slash donc homophobes, dégagez !**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique JK Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : ceci est un UA, donc pas de spoilers, pas de magie etc**_

_Hello les gens ! Bonne année à tous ! J'avais prévu de publier ce chapitre beaucoup plus tard pensant ne pas avoir le temps de l'achever plus tôt mais finalement le voilà (c'est mon kdo de Noël en retard ). Ce chapitre 4 est en faite la deuxième partie du chapitre précédent, il fallait que je le coupe en deux sinon ça aurait été trop long, trop chiant...j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Comme d'hab, merci à __Vif d'Or__ pour ses corrections (qui font toute la différence croyez-moi !)._

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : tourner la page

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Malfoy hier soir ? s'enquit Michael Corner.

Harry, qui venait d'émerger sans avoir vraiment réussi à dormir, s'affala sur une chaise de la cuisine pour avaler quelque chose.

Michael Corner et Cho Chang déjà entrain d'entamer un bol de céréale, l'observaient avec inquiétude.

Harry se contenta de les ignorer tous les deux, il n'était pas d'humeur à se rappeler les moments cuisants qu'il avait vécu avec Malfoy la veille.

-Hé, mec ! Je t'ai posé une question ! s'impatienta Corner.

-Tu sais, quand quelqu'un ne te répond pas alors qu'il est à moins d'un mètre de toi, c'est que soit il est bouché, soit il n'a pas envie de te répondre. Pour ma part, je voterais pour la deuxième hypothèse, cingla sèchement le brun agacé qu'on vienne l'ennuyer dès le matin.

Michael tiqua, de nouveau énervé contre Harry.

-Écoute ducon, c'est moi le plus beau et le plus respecté ici, c'est moi que Malfoy a choisi en premier parmi les mecs, c'est moi qu'il doit baiser en premier, que…

Harry ricana.

-En gros tu veux savoir si on a baisé hier, c'est ça ?

-Exact.

-Et si je te disais qu'il m'a baisé jusqu'à me supplier, il se passerait quoi ?

-Conneries ! Malfoy ne supplie pas, surtout pas pour toi.

-Crois ce que tu veux, fit Harry l'air de rien.

Corner lui lança un regard de pure haine et se retira.

Un silence régna entre Cho et Harry ce qui soulagea ce dernier.

-Tu sais quoi, Potter, dit-elle finalement, je pense que tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-À propos de quoi ?

-Malfoy ne t'a pas baisé, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il t'avait giflé.

-De quoi tu parles ? s'agaça le jeune homme.

-Je t'ai vu hier sortir de l'ascenseur et tu étais pitoyable, tu étais tout blanc et tu tremblais presque.

Harry se leva brusquement faisant sursauter l'asiatique et se retira furieux. Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus, ni s'expliquer. Il ne voulait pas savoir qu'elle figure il faisait hier soir mais il était décidé à ne pas faire gagner Malfoy. Il l'avait humilié et il allait le regretter. Bientôt, ce sale blondinet ne pourrait plus se passer de lui à tel point qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de ses autres bouffons dans les pattes.

Une dame vint leur annoncer qu'ils devaient tous se préparer pour repartir chercher leurs affaires chez eux.

Harry s'habilla paresseusement en redoutant la confrontation avec ses amis dans quelques heures. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir leur dire ? Sûrement pas la vérité...

-Harry, fit Katie Bell après avoir frapper à la porte de sa chambre, c'est l'heure d'y aller.

-Ok, merci.

Il la suivit en espérant ne pas croiser Malfoy en chemin mais il ne le vit nulle part.

L'homme qui était venu le chercher chez lui l'attendait devant sa voiture.

"Moi aussi, je préférerais être payé pour jouer les chauffeurs" songea-t-il avec amertume.

Quelques heures de routes plus tard, il était devant chez lui.

L'homme lui dit qu'il reviendrait le chercher vers dix-sept heures.

C'était parfait, cela lui laissait tout le temps de faire le point avec tout le monde.

Première chose : il devait aller dire au revoir à sa famille _bien aimée _mais "adieu" semblait plus approprié à la situation.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Pas un seul coup de fil ! rugit son aîné, on t'a laissé des dizaines de messages...

Harry se contenta de prendre ses affaires et de les mettre dans son sac. Presque tout le monde était là sauf sa petite sœur.

Sa mère le regardait anxieusement, ses frères et sœurs avec leur mépris habituel.

-Alors ? Qu'a dis Malfoy ? s'impatienta sa grande sœur.

Harry haussa les épaules et rassembla ses quelques livres et quelques Cds qu'il possédait.

Son plus grand frère sauta sur lui et le plaqua contre un mur.

-Putain Potter, tu vas répondre !! siffla-t-il furieux.

-Lâche-moi !

-Voyons, laisse-le, sévit Lily.

Il obéit et ordonna :

-Répond Potter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il t'a engagé ?

-Non ! mentit Harry avec suffisance, il m'a dit que j'étais magnifique, la routine quoi mais il m'a avoué que je n'avais vraiment pas l'allure d'une pute. Comme quoi je suis vraiment à part dans cette famille...quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a conseillé de rentrer chez moi parce qu'il pense que je suis trop beau pour être salie...

Il aurait tant aimé que ces mots soient vrais...

-Je ne te crois pas, lâcha sa grande sœur.

Harry eut un petit sourire narquois :

-Il est sympa cet acteur finalement !

-On ne t'en veut pas mon chéri, assura Lily, tu as fais ce que tu as pu.

-Pourquoi tu ranges tes affaires alors ?

-Oh, je suis juste venu chercher quelques fringues et je me casse.

-Comment ça ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

-J'ai trouvé un job à Londres.

-Quelle sorte de job ?

-Ça vous regarde pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire profiter de mon salaire, j'ai décidé de me démerder tout seul, annonça-t-il en mettant son sac pleins à craquer sur son dos.

Ils semblèrent tous ahuris.

-C'est bon, cachez pas votre joie, je vous promets de ne jamais revenir si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

-Espèce de petit égoïste ! cracha son grand frère, on bosse depuis que papa est mort pour te payer tes vêtements et ta bouffe et toi dès que t'as trouvé un boulot, tu te casses !

-Je ne vous ai jamais forcé à me nourrir, j'ai rien demandé, moi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous m'avez toujours traité comme un chien simplement parce que vous êtes jaloux de moi...maintenant j'ai l'occasion de disparaître pour de bon, dîtes-vous que ça fera une bouche de moins à nourrir...

-Harry, sanglota Lily, je ne peux pas te retenir parce que tu as dix-huit ans, mais où iras-tu ? Tu ne connais personne à Londres.

-Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi maman, je me débrouillerai très bien.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue sans accorder le moindre regard au reste de sa famille et quitta l'appartement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'aimait pas trop mentir, surtout à sa mère mais il ne voulait pas que ses frères et sœurs débarquent à Londres pour lui emprunter de l'argent ce qu'ils auraient sûrement fait s'ils avaient su qu'il était engagé par l'acteur. Il enverrait bien évidemment de l'argent à sa mère, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser tomber pourtant il n'avait plus jamais envie de revenir dans cet endroit qu'il haïssait depuis tellement d'années...

Sa mère lui manquerait mais il ferait avec.

Il trouva Dean, Seamus, Justin et Erni au terrain de basket, sans surprise.

-Mec ! s'exclama Seamus avec un sourire réjouie, t'étais où ! On t'a cherché hier soir, y'avait une fête chez Marcus Flint.

-Ah, cool.

-T'as loupé quelque chose, Ron s'est fait tabasser, c'était hilarant. Il s'est jeté sur un type mais il s'est pris une raclé ! raconta Justin.

-Ah ouais ? fit Harry en essayant de faire semblant d'être intéressé.

-D'après lui, ce gars aurait défloré sa petite sœur.

-Je lui ai demandé si maintenant qu'elle était dépucelée, on pouvait la baiser, mais il a faillit nous écraser la tête à notre tour...

-Il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été complètement K.O.

Les quatre amis explosèrent de rire mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de prendre part à la plaisanterie, ni à se sentir coupable.

-Il est où Ron ? demanda-t-il brusquement ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire ses copains.

- Aucune idée, on l'a pas vu depuis hier soir. C'est Hermione qui l'a raccompagné.

-Tu le trouveras peut-être chez lui...

-Ouais, sûrement. Bon, les mecs, je pars vivre à Londres, donc vous attendez pas à me revoir avant plusieurs semaines.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai trouvé un job là-bas, je pars tout à l'heure, donc à plus.

Harry détestait dire au revoir, il n'était pas vraiment doué avec les mots. Il aurait voulu leur dire qu'il allait se sentir étrangement seul sans eux, qu'ils allaient lui manquer. Mais il ne voulait pas jouer les sentimentaux.

Ne supportant plus leurs regards étonnés et déçus, il s'en alla en direction du Terrier, là où les Weasley demeuraient.

Ils habitaient une grande maison de campagne avec leur ferme et leur grand jardin en étant à la fois près de la ville. Les Weasley étaient loin d'être des gens riches mais leur maison était spacieuse et plutôt douillette.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il eu un hoquet de surprise en étant projeté contre le mur avec brusquerie.

Son plus grand frère le tenait fermement par le col avec un air de dément sur le visage.

-Alors frangin, tu comptais t'enfuir sans dire au revoir ?

-Lâche-moi connard ! s'écria Harry avec colère.

Son grand frère lui assena un coup de poing dans la joue puis cracha :

-Sache petit salaud, que c'est de la part de toute la famille ! Maman n'osait pas vraiment t'en foutre une parce qu'elle avait un peu pitié pour toi mais je vais lui rendre ce service.

Il reçut un coup dans le ventre qui le fit se tordre de douleur. Son frère sortit un "adieu" avec un petit sourire hypocrite dessiné sur les lèvres puis s'en alla.

Après avoir craché ses poumons et massé son ventre endoloris, Harry se releva difficilement en jurant.

Ne se laissant pas abattre pour si peu, il continua sa route vers le Terrier.

Il mit dix minutes avant d'arriver.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant la maison de son meilleur ami où il se sentait tellement chez lui.

Il eut un sourire encore plus éclatant en voyant au loin dans le jardin, Ron assis près de Hermione Granger.

Il s'avança alors vers le couple quand il fut attiré derrière un arbre très soudainement.

À peine eut-il le temps de reconnaître Ginny Weasley, qu'elle passait déjà à l'attaque. Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure ce qui fit gémir le jeune homme et en profita pour faufilé sa langue dans l'antre chaud du brun complètement prit au dépourvu.

Il la repoussa un peu, légèrement agacé d'être pris ainsi par surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'enquit Ginny en passant doucement sa main sur la joue meurtrie du jeune homme.

-T'es folle ! s'exclama-t-il en ignorant son inquiétude, ton frère est juste à côté !

-Ça va, j'ai fait attention...

-Tu parles, cingla-t-il amèrement, il m'a appelé l'autre jour à cause de...

-Je sais, il arrête pas de me faire chier avec cette histoire de capote mais c'est pas ma faute s'il fouille ma poubelle ! Ce type est parano !

-Ouais bah la prochaine fois fais gaffe de...

-Tu veux bien arrêter de m'engueuler ? J'ai la tête à autre chose... fit-elle d'une voix aguichante tout en passant sensuellement ses mains sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme.

-Compte pas sur moi pour te sauter ici ! siffla-t-il énervé.

La jeune fille soupira froissée et retira vivement ses mains.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention figure toi, d'abord parce que j'ai mes règles et ensuite parce que je me suis enfin trouvé un _vrai _petit copain, un peu dans ton genre mais en mieux !

Harry se recula tout aussi vexé.

-J'en doute mais je te préviens, je baise pas les filles déjà prises alors si tu veux jouer les petites amies, évite d'engouffrer ta langue dans ma bouche !

Et il ne mentait pas, il était peut-être un vrai Don Juan mais il avait quand même quelques principes...

-Oh et depuis quand ? s'étonna la rouquine.

-Je me casse.

Ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Il s'en alla sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer et se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione installés un peu plus loin.

S'étant bien rapproché d'eux, il put remarquer avec amusement que Ron avait un plâtre à la jambe.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Salut vous deux.

Ron émit un grognement incompréhensible. Il ne semblait pas du tout d'humeur. Harry prit une chaise et s'installa à côté d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda le brun en désignant sa jambe plâtrée.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, répliqua le rouquin.

-Oui, Harry, qui t'as donné un coup pareil ?

-Oh je me suis juste pris une porte, c'est rien et toi alors ? demanda le brun impatient.

Ron croisa les bras, l'air passablement ennuyé et détourna la tête dans la direction opposée. Cette attitude puérile fit rire Harry qui préféra compter sur Hermione pour lui répondre.

-Il a provoqué un mec qui soit disant aurait ôté la virginité de Ginny.

-Encore cette histoire, t'es lourd quand même ! fit Harry en essayant de ne pas se sentir coupable, mais avant que tu m'engueules, sache que je m'en vais vivre à Londres...

Et alors que Ron allait sortir de ses gongs, il se ramollit considérablement à la dernière annonce de son meilleur ami.

-Je...quoi ?

-T'as très bien entendu mec.

-À Londres ? Non ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-J'ai trouvé un job là-bas et puis comprends-moi, j'en peux plus des gens avec qui je vis, je dois m'en éloigner un peu, j'en ai besoin...

-Ce sont tes frères qui t'ont fais ça ? s'exclama le rouquin en désignant sa joue meurtrie, putain je vais les buter ces bâtards, je te jure que je vais...

-Relax. J'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier et surtout pas _plâtré _!

Ron se renfrogna dans son fauteuil, boudeur.

-Je vais m'en sortir seul, comme toujours.

-Mais... t'as qu'à venir habiter chez-moi, tu sais que ça gênera personne...

-J'ai besoin d'argent Ron et je sais comment m'en procurer alors pas besoin de charité.

-Mais tu peux pas te casser comme ça, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi...

-Comme c'est touchant, ricana Harry en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait autant besoin de l'amitié de Ron, mais je me fiche bien de ce dont _toi _tu as besoin.

Lui ne comprenait rien, ce n'était pas lui qui avait une famille détestable qui l'avait vendu comme une vulgaire catin à la première offre alléchante. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point il aurait préféré emménager chez-lui, à quel point il haïssait sa vie.

-Dis pas ça, je suis sûr que je vais te manquer.

-Dans tes rêves, chéri, et puis quoi encore !

-Harry, fit Ron en redevenant sérieux, c'est une blague hein ? Tu ne vas pas partir...vraiment ?

Le jeune homme brun baissa les yeux soudain las par tout ce qu'il lui arrivait tout d'un coup dans sa vie.

-Bye mec, je dois y aller, y'en a pas beaucoup des bus direct jusqu'à Londres, à plus Hermione.

Il se détourna du couple et sentit une bouffée de détermination lui traverser le corps si bien qu'il entendit à peine Ron hurler son prénom. Il devait aller de l'avant à présent. Il sentait qu'il allait vivre des moments douloureux dans les prochains mois, mais pouvaient-ils être pire que ceux qu'il avait enduré ces dernières années ? Au moins, à cette époque, il avait ses amis près de lui, il avait les Weasley. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il était totalement seul à présent.

Une fois arrivée à la voiture du chauffeur le moins intéressant de la planète, il vit un homme à ses côté et pendant que le chauffeur rangeait sa valise dans le coffre, l'inconnu qui ne cessait de dévisager Harry avec grand intérêt, s'avança vers lui. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de constater que l'homme était d'une très grande beauté. "Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à reluquer les mecs moi ? Ça devient grave..." Peut-être était-il une nouvelle acquisition de Drago ? Mais pour Harry, il était bien trop vieux, il avait au moins la trentaine. "Qui sait ? Peut-être que ce pervers aime les mecs "matures" dans ce cas-là, je me demande ce qui lui a pris de me prendre..."

-Salut, beau gosse ! salua le bel inconnu d'une voix sensuelle.

Pas impressionné pour un sou, Harry se contenta de le toiser avec arrogance.

-T'es qui toi ?

L'homme se mit à glousser gentiment.

-Mais c'est qu'on se la joue rebelle ténébreux, hein !

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je m'appelle Neville, je suis le photographe personnel de Drago Malfoy, j'avais de la famille dans le coin, alors je profite de _ta _voiture pour rentrer au bercail, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Harry le toisa dédaigneusement avant de la lui serrer.

-Harry Potter.

-Ah, c'est toi le Potter, l'ado insolent dont Drago m'a parlé.

-Ouais.

-Je vois que ton comportement rebelle t'a rattrapé : qui est-ce qui t'as donné un coup pareil ?

-Personne, grogna Harry qui tentait désespérément d'oublier cette cuisante défaite sur son frère mais c'était plus difficile que prévu étant donné le nombre de parasites qui venaient l'emmerder à lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Comme si cela pouvait les déranger ! Ils se fichaient bien tous qu'il ait la joue en feu, la Terre n'était peuplée que de bandes d'hypocrites !

Malfoy avait donc parlé de lui ? Qu'avait-il bien pu raconter sur lui ?

Ils montèrent tout deux à l'arrière de la voiture et Harry demanda un peu sèchement :

-T'es qui toi pour qu'il te parle de moi ? Son amant officiel ?

Neville éclata de rire à nouveau.

-Tu sais quoi Harry, je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre. Mais Malfoy ne m'a rien dit de mal sur toi, juste que tu le faisais bander...

-Encore heureux.

-Mais on comprend pourquoi aussi, tu es si beau, ronronna le photographe en posant une main sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

Harry leva un sourcil.

-Je suis pas pédé alors c'est pas la peine de me draguer.

Neville gloussa encore un peu. Décidément ce jeune homme était plein de surprises.

-De toute façon, mes amants viennent toujours à moi et non l'inverse.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que je suis censé comprendre...

-Dis-moi Harry, n'as-tu jamais souhaité faire du mannequinat ? Tu serais vraiment parfait, tu sais. Et je suis un professionnel.

-Je veux faire un métier sérieux, j'ai pas bossé comme un malade en cours pour me retrouver à faire la une des magazines pour midinettes, merci bien !

Neville, amusé par son comportement de petit caïd, continua avec plaisir à discuter avec lui durant le reste du voyage et à son grand étonnement, Harry se surprit à apprécier la compagnie du photographe. Le trajet lui sembla beaucoup moins long une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination. Cédric et Katie venaient apparemment d'arriver.

-Salut, saluèrent les deux jeunes gens, une fois qu'Harry fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

-Salut.

-Tu as pu dire au revoir à ta famille, Harry ? s'enquit Katie avec un sourire polie.

-Mes amis surtout.

-Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la joue ?! s'alarma la jeune fille.

-Oh rien, j'ai fais une mauvaise chute, ça va mieux maintenant.

-Au revoir beau brun, souffla une voix chaude à son oreille ce qui le fit violemment sursauter, on se reverra bientôt.

Neville lui toucha brièvement les fesses et disparut à l'intérieur de la villa.

-C'est qui ce mec ? demanda Cédric en fronçant les sourcils.

-Encore une pédale, grogna le brun toujours agacé par la main baladeuse du photographe.

Cédric lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend au faite ? Pourquoi on rentre pas ? Je commence à me les geler !

-On nous a dit d'attendre dehors que les autres arrivent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cho Chang et Michael Corner firent leur entrée dans le parc. Harry vit nettement Corner garder ses distances avec lui ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Une limousine apparut à son tour très peu de temps après. Zabini en sortit et appela Harry à le rejoindre. Étonné, le jeune homme obéit et entra dans la luxueuse voiture où se tenait Drago Malfoy, fier et froid comme à son habitude. Harry, prit au dépourvu, s'assit en face de lui ne sachant pas vraiment comment le regarder après la cuisante humiliation du soir précédent.

-Avant que tu ne commences à m'énerver, voici les consignes pour les cinq prochaines minutes : tu approuves mes paroles et ne fais aucun commentaire, compris ?

Pas de petite fellation en vue ? Apparemment pas. Cela soulagea grandement Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de répliquer avec un petit sourire narquois :

-Bonjour, je vais très bien merci.

Blaise, assis à côté de l'acteur, soupira de lassitude et mit sa tête dans ses mains avec un air un peu trop désespéré. Drago, quant à lui, paraissait plus glacial que jamais.

-N'avais-je pas précisé, "avant que tu ne commences à m'énerver" ou "sans commentaire" ? À partir de maintenant Potter, tu vas garder tes répliques puériles pour toi et m'écouter, sinon je te donne à bouffer à mes chiens !

Nullement impressionné, le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Considérant son mutisme pour un oui, la star continua :

-Je voulais te voir pour...

Malfoy s'arrêta un instant en observant plus attentivement Harry.

-Mais...qui est-ce qui t'a fais ça ! s'exclama l'acteur l'air indigné en désignant sa joue meurtrie.

-Personne, répéta Harry, blasé par la question qu'on ne cessait de lui poser depuis deux bonnes heures.

-Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite, je te préviens, je fais une enquête...c'est un d'eux ? demanda Drago en désignant par la fenêtre Cédric et les autres.

-Mais nan...

-Je te préviens, Potter, s'ils te font quoi que ce soit, je...

-Oh c'est bon ! Ils ont rien à voir avec ça ! Je me suis rétamé par terre tout à l'heure, je me suis affiché devant tout le monde, j'ai eu la honte de ma vie, maintenant j'aimerais bien passer à autre chose histoire d'oublier l'humiliation, s'agaça Harry qui reconnut que malgré tout, il y avait du vrai dans son mensonge.

Malfoy leva un sourcil suspicieux, l'air absolument pas convaincu. Il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Harry pour mieux observer sa blessure puis avança sa main vers sa joue ce qui fit reculer le brun mal à l'aise.

-Touchez pas !

-Fais pas ta chochotte, laisse-moi regarder...

-Je ne suis pas une chochotte ! (et puis quoi encore!) Et vous ne regarderez rien du tout ! se défendit Harry en repoussant les assauts inquiétants de la main du blond.

-À mon avis, on t'a donné un coup...

-Putain mais pourquoi vous cherchez toujours la merde ! Je vous ai dit que j'étais tombé, la discussion s'arrête là !

-Je tiens à garder intact ce qui est en ma possession ! répliqua Malfoy acerbe, il haïssait quand ce petit morveux lui parlait sur ce ton.

-Oui et ma joue droite ne vous appartient pas, alors foutez-moi la paix !

-C'est là où tu as tord, elle m'appartient et _tu _m'appartiens, le jour où tu l'auras compris, tout sera beaucoup plus facile.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de crier son indignation qu'il poursuivit :

-Dès que tu seras rentré, je veux que tu ailles voir Pomfresh, elle s'occupera de toi, maintenant Potter, écoute-moi bien. Je t'ai fait venir ici pour t'ordonner de ne parler à personne et surtout pas à tes "collègues", de ce qui s'est produit hier soir.

-Vous voulez dire quand vous m'avez embrassé passionnément comme si votre vie en dépendait ? fit Harry avec un air faussement innocent

-Pour après te jeter comme la merde que tu es, oui c'est de ça dont je parle, rajouta l'acteur, méprisant.

L'adolescent pâlit étrangement et Malfoy se permit un petit sourire moqueur.

-Je veux que cela reste entre nous. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'exhiber ma vie intime à tout bout de champ, surtout que les médias s'en feraient à cœur joie, je t'oblige donc à rester le plus discret possible.

-N'ayez crainte, je le serai. C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de m'en vanter, vous me répugnez ! s'écria Harry toujours blessé dans son égo.

-Oui, c'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de geindre depuis deux jours pourtant quand je te touche, tu as l'air toujours très...réceptif...

-C'est mon métier, rétorqua le jeune homme du tac au tac.

-Bien sûr. En attendant, j'ai besoin d'un petit ami pour une grande réception ce soir et Corner est très beau à ce que je vois, complimenta l'acteur en observant le jeune homme par la fenêtre, va me le chercher et dit aux autres de rentrer dans leurs appartements, ils encombrent mon perron.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait envie de frapper la gueule d'ange du bel acteur et celle aussi de Michael Corner. Sans un mot de plus, Harry sortit de la voiture en claquant violemment la portière. Alors comme ça, ce con de blondinet préférait ce Corner à lui pour l'accompagner à cette réception. Mais il s'en fichait bien lui, il détestait ce genre de connerie. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'accompagner l'acteur. Il préférait rester dans sa jolie chambre. Il avait beau se dire toutes ses choses, Harry savait très bien au fond de lui, qu'il crevait de jalousie à l'idée qu'un autre que lui aille rejoindre Malfoy. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait l'étrange impression qu'il avait une relation spéciale avec Malfoy, unique, mais à l'évidence, il se faisait des films...

-J'ai l'impression qu'il te plait, Dray, fit remarquer Blaise une fois Harry à distance.

-C'est certain. Mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'en rende compte. Du moins pas pour l'instant...

Harry voulut hurler de rage lorsque Corner eut ce petit sourire victorieux à l'annonce d'Harry. Ce dernier se retint de lui écraser sa sale tête dans le mur et rejoignit les autres à l'intérieur de la villa. Il n'alla pas manger ce soir-là. Il préféra s'isoler dans sa chambre où il vit avec une tristesse certaine, que Ron avait essayé de l'appeler sept fois dans la soirée. Son portable vibra à nouveau. Son ami tentait une nouvelle fois d'avoir quelques explications mais il ne répondit pas. Il se demanda alors si se faire baiser par Malfoy serait aussi douloureux que de dire au revoir à ses amis.

**À suivre !**

_Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder...en passant dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci, cela m'aidera pour la suite ! Bises à tous._


	5. du temps à tuer

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy.**_

_**Rating : M pour langage cru et scènes de sexe. Ceci est un slash donc homophobes, dégagez !**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique JK Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : ceci est un UA, donc pas de spoilers, pas de magie etc**_

_Hey hey les gens ! Comment ça va ? La forme ? Je vous remercie tous pour vos gentils mots et surtout les reviewers anonymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement (d'ailleurs si j'ai oublié quelqu'un dans les RARs, ça n'est absolument pas volontaire ). Beaucoup m'en veulent pour le temps que je mets à updater mais j'ai du boulot alors je profite souvent des vacs pour m'avancer et les parisiens sont les derniers en vacances cette année donc pas de chance. Vraiment désolée. Ça n'est donc en aucun cas un manque d'inspiration, juste de temps..._

_J'ai un autre truc à vous dire ; certains d'entre vous m'ont fais remarquer qu'il était très étrange que Drago (dans le chp précédent) n'ait aucune réaction alors qu'Harry est blessé au visage (son frère l'ayant frappé) et bien heureusement que vous l'avez souligné parce qu'à la base j'avais réellement mis une scène où Drago réagit, juste que cette scène a été rajouté que plus tard dans ma relecture et j'ai envoyé le brouillon à ma bêta où cette scène ne figurait pas encore. Elle est pourtant importante mais bon, j'ai fais une grosse gaffe. Enfin bref, dans tous les cas, je l'ai rajouté donc si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil, ça se passe au chp 4... et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont prévenu ! (Ah qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous...:p)_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chp vous plaira..._

_Réponse à Justine :__ coucou ! Merci pour tous tes compliments qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Je ne sais pas si je les mérite mais je les prends comme même ! (t'inquiète, je n'ai pas oublié ta review de "À l'Orphelinat St Brutus", je n'oublie jamais mes reviewers...) Je serais ravie de t'envoyer un mail lorsque je publie un nouveau chp mais tu ne m'as laissé aucune adresse e-mail alors ça risque d'être un peu compliqué pour moi. N'hésite pas à me la laisser, je te laisse une seconde chance ! mdr. Bisoux._

_Réponse à Absynthe :__ hello !Tout d'abord, mercii pour tous ces gentils mots. Je suis tellement contente que tu apprécies mes persos ni soumis, ni niais, moi aussi j'ai horreur de ça ! mdr. En ce qui concerne mes mises à jour, je ne publie pas toutes les semaines (soyons réalistes) mais j'essaye de poster au moins un chp par mois (j'essayeee). J'aurais été enchantée d'aller faire un tour sur ton blog mais l'adresse ne marche pas, j'ai peut-être fait une faute de frappe (mais je crois pas). Voilou. Bisoux._

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à __Staphy__ qui m'a laissé la plus longue review du chp 4 (et pas de la fic, j'ai déjà eu pire :p XD), bisoux à toi !_

_Merci à __Vif d'or__ ma super bêta ;)_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : du temps à tuer

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'Harry avait emménagé dans la magnifique villa de Drago Malfoy. Et le moins qu'il puisse en dire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose à faire.

Se faire des amis dans cette immense maison avait vite été une bonne idée ; ainsi il pouvait aider les employés dans leurs tâches. Cédric et Katie, qui s'étaient révélés très charmants au final, employaient la même méthode. Cho et Michael, quant à eux, étaient, d'après leurs dires, bien trop occupés pour donner des coups de mains. Katie se chargeaient souvent de la cuisine et du ménage, Cédric adorait descendre dans les jardins afin de seconder Mrs. Chourave, la jardinière.

Harry, lui, adorait retrouver Neville dans l'après-midi lorsqu'il était certain que Malfoy ne pourrait pas le demander. Bien que le photographe paraissait toujours autant énamourés du jeune homme, celui-ci avait appris à ignorer ses remarques aguichantes et parfois gênantes. Sans vraiment savoir d'où venait cette vague d'affection, il aimait passé du temps en sa compagnie. Neville l'avait emmené plusieurs fois dans son propre studio et Harry avait pu observer différents mannequins se faire mitrailler à coup de flash. Cela l'occupait.

Oui, l'adolescent s'ennuyait souvent. Durant ces deux semaines, Drago Malfoy n'avait pas une fois demandé à l'avoir dans son lit, pas une seule fois. Il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, il tenait toujours autant à sa virginité, mais il était terriblement jaloux de l'attention que l'acteur portait aux autres : Michael Corner s'était rendu à plusieurs reprises à des soirées mondaines accroché à son bras, les autres aussi mais peut-être un peu moins que lui. Cho avait même eu l'occasion de se rendre à son lieu de tournage pour le retrouver dans sa loge. Et même s'ils n'accompagnaient pas Drago, ils se rendaient dans sa chambre pour revenir tard dans la nuit. Et Harry était le seul à n'avoir jamais été demandé.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus revu Drago depuis leur petite conversation dans la limousine et étrangement, cela le rendait mal.

Cho et Michael ne se privaient pas pour lui faire remarquer dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

-Pff, je le savais, t'es trop jeune, ricanait Corner comme à chaque fois qu'on annonçait qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Malfoy.

-Je me demande pourquoi il te garde, tu sers à _rien !_ rajoutait Cho Chang avec son petit ton de pimbêche qu'Harry ne pouvait plus supporter.

Cédric et Katie, étaient plus compatissants. Harry avait même fini par se comporter en être civilisé avec eux même si ça n'était uniquement que par moment lorsqu'il n'était pas trop de mauvaise humeur.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

BZZZZZ !!

-P'tain !! Grogna Harry en cherchant son portable sur sa table de nuit qui continuait de vibrer bruyamment.

Encore dans des limbes de sommeil profond, il mit un peu de temps à émerger avant de grognasser un « allo ? » fort peu rassurant pour le destinataire.

-**Harry !** S'exclama la voix étrangement familière de Ronald Weasley.

-Et merde !

Harry n'avait pas répondu une seule fois aux appels de Ron. Pour lui, rien qu'entendre le son de sa voix pourrait être douloureux. C'est pourquoi il faisait son possible pour ne pas penser à ses amis et à sa mère.

-**Raccroche pas s'il te plait ! Je veux juste savoir comment ça va ?**

-Ron…il est huit heures du matin !

-**Tu dois pas aller bosser…?**

-Lâche-moi, j'ai pas envie de parler de mon job si c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles.

-**Mais putain pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à cacher ?**

-Que dal.

-**Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu une seule fois à mes coups de fils ? On s'est toujours tout dis…pourquoi tu te renfermes comme ça ?! **

-Parce que je pionçais tranquillement avant que tu ne me réveilles en sursaut…

-**Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? Tu manques à tout le monde ici !**

-Évidemment que je manque à tout le monde, tu crois quoi ! Je ne sais pas quand je rentre, peut-être dans deux semaines si on me libère.

**-Si longtemps ?**

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Bon et toi alors ?

-Ç**a va, je vis le big love avec Hermione et parallèlement deux semaines de sexe torride.**

-Oh, miss Granger ne serait pas si innocente que ça alors ?

**-Comme tu dis. Et toi ? Tu t'en aie fais combien de londoniennes ? Elles sont bonnes au moins dans la capitale ?**

La phrase de son ami le fit se rendre compte d'une réalité...brutale : il n'avait pas pensé au sexe depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui ! Du moins pas en pensant à une fille mais plutôt à un certain blond et à certaines lèvres délicieuses... Il rit en songeant à la tête de ses amis s'ils avaient su que pendant plus de deux semaines, il avait fait preuve d'abstinence en pensant à un service trois pièces. Pourtant il avait eu plusieurs occasions de baiser un bon coup. Il repensa à la fois où Neville l'avait laissé seul avec une maquilleuse assez mignonne qui ne cessait de le mater ouvertement ou la fois où il était entré dans les toilettes des femmes accidentellement, une jeune fille lui avait fais les yeux doux pour lui indiquer la bonne direction. Et puis il vivait avec un tas de femmes dans cette immense maison ; des femmes de chambre, des cuisinières, sans compter les deux prostituées qui partageaient ses quartiers. En temps normal, il ne se serait pas gêné pour les séduire avec deux paroles aguichantes puis les plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, enlever leur culotte, baisser sa braguette et les prendre soit sauvagement, soit passionnément, cela dépendait de son humeur. Il aurait ensuite remit son pantalon, refusé le numéro des plus cruches et serait reparti tranquillement l'air de rien avec la tête de celui qui vient de prendre son pied. Mais Harry n'était pas dans son état normal depuis quelques temps. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à prendre des douches en se masturbant honteusement à chaque fois qu'une de ses pensées s'aventuraient à repenser aux moments intenses qu'il avait passé avec Malfoy. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il n'était pas homo, que ce n'était qu'une passe, qu'il n'était qu'un pervers désorienté et que tout ça était dû aux changements de climat de vie.

-Ouais, ce sont des bombes atomiques. Je m'en suis fait au moins douze. Des putains de coups !

Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas raconter ses tourments à son ami, ni lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas touché à une seule fille. Il savait qu'il se moquerait de lui, ne se gênerait pas pour tout colporter à ses potes et sa réputation de Don Juan en prendrait un _très _gros coup...

Il entendit le rouquin rire de bon cœur ce qui lui donna une soudaine envie de rentrer chez lui, retourner en arrière, à l'époque où il ne se sentait jamais seul. L'époque où il était entouré d'amis, où tout le monde le respectait, l'admirait ou le haïssait. L'époque où il pouvait jouer sur le stade de basket jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche avec ses meilleurs amis. L'époque où il faisait la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit et où Ron le ramenait chez lui complètement saoul. L'époque où il retrouvait toute la famille Weasley le week-end, Madame Weasley lui concoctant des bons petits plats, Fred et George le faisant hurler de rire ou Ginny le chauffant distraitement...

Puis il repensa à sa vraie famille et quelqu'un apparut au tout premier plan...

-Et ma mère, Ron ? Tu l'as vu ? Elle va bien ?

Il eut un moment de silence qui alerta Harry plus qu'il ne le voulut :

-Putain réponds connard ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-**Du calme vieux, elle va bien**.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux à sa mère.

-Alors quoi ?

-**C'est juste qu'elle a souvent l'air maussade, fatiguée. Tu dois beaucoup lui manquer.**

Le cœur du brun ne cessait de battre douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Sa mère était déjà très malheureuse depuis la mort de son mari, il avait mal à l'idée qu'il était responsable d'une nouvelle cause de ses malheurs.

**-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? **s'enquit Ron en devinant son malaise, **qu'elle allait t'oublier ?**

-J'aurais aimé. Dis-lui que je vais bien, qu'elle n'a pas de soucies à se faire. Faut que j'y aille maintenant.

-**Harry...réponds à mes coups de fil plus souvent ok ? J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix, tu vois ?**

Le jeune homme déglutit.

-Ouais...bye.

Et sans laisser le temps au rouquin de lui dire au revoir, il raccrocha en poussant un long soupire de lassitude.

Il savait qu'il pourrait avoir son ami au téléphone pendant des heures s'il le souhaitait vraiment, ce n'était pas le temps qui lui manquait, ni l'envie. Il était jaloux tout simplement. Il ne souhaitait tout simplement pas l'entendre lui raconter toutes les mésaventures qui lui arrivaient avec tous leurs potes alors que lui en était réduit à rien faire de la journée. Il se sentait coincé, emprisonné dans quelque chose qu'il haïssait alors que son ami, lui, était libre comme l'air. Il pouvait profiter de ses vacances, commencer ses études, commencer à construire sa vie et lui était lié à un putain de contrat pendant il ne savait combien de temps.

Il avait eu raison : entendre la voix de son ami lui avait fait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. Surtout qu'à présent, il savait que sa mère n'allait pas bien et qu'il était le responsable. Il aurait voulu partir immédiatement pour la retrouver, la rassurer mais il n'avait pas encore sa paye et Malfoy ne le laisserait jamais partir sans une meilleure raison.

Il regrettait d'être parti sans lui avoir dit au revoir plus longuement. Elle l'avait toujours aimé et lui s'était sauvé comme un ingrat.

Dorénavant, il éteindrait son portable avant de se coucher et ferait plus attention avant de répondre, il ne voulait plus prendre le risque de retomber à nouveau sur Ron, il en avait assez de souffrir.

Il s'étira longuement avant de sortir de son lit.

_« Hey mon bébé ! Malfoy va être très occupé tout l'après-midi, retrouve-moi au studio, on ira prendre un café. Nev' »_

Même s'il n'aimait que très modérément qu'on l'appelle « mon bébé », il s'autorisa un sourire. Au moins cet après-midi, il aurait quelque chose à faire et ne s'ennuierait pas comme un rat mort.

-Sms de qui ? S'enquit Diggory en entrant dans la cuisine avec son sourire habituel.

-Neville. Je vais le voir aujourd'hui.

Le sourire de Cédric se fana brusquement à cette annonce mais Harry ne remarqua rien.

-Oh, cool. Il t'aime bien ce mec non ? fit Cédric d'une voix sèche.

-Oui je crois. Je crois surtout qu'il a envie de me baiser.

-Oh et…et toi ? C'est un bel homme…

-Euh, je suis hétéro alors ça me tente moyen.

-Ah. Ok.

Harry ne releva pas non plus l'air étrangement déçu de Cédric et se contenta d'avaler ses toasts avec ce même sentiment de culpabilité pour sa mère qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Alors ça n'a pas avancé ? Il ne te veut toujours pas dans son lit ? rit Neville une fois qu'ils furent installés dans un café londonien.

-Non, bougonna Harry un peu malgré lui, au début j'avais vraiment l'impression que j'étais celui qu'il préférait mais non. Enfin, je ne m'en plains pas vraiment. Ça me va très bien du moment qu'il me paye.

Neville caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme.

-C'est ce que tu dis mais je vois bien que tu te sens humilié.

-Ces temps-ci, ça m'arrive fréquemment, fit le brun en repoussant sa main baladeuse.

-Il est vraiment fou Drago quand même, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il réagisse de cette façon. Enfin tant mieux, s'exclama le photographe soudain plus joyeux, comme ça je t'ai pour moi tout seul !

-Waouh, quelle joie, grogna Harry peu enthousiaste à cette idée.

Neville continua à l'observer boire son thé en ronronnant. Son premier but en ce qui concernait Harry était de s'en faire un ami ensuite un mannequin puis un amant. Il pouvait affirmer que ça ne s'avérait pas si compliqué que ça finalement, du moins pour le moment...

Harry était loin d'être un idiot mais il était facilement influençable, sûrement dû à son jeune âge.

-Est-ce que ça te dirait de rencontrer un de mes amis américains le mois prochain ?

Harry leva un sourcil, d'un air de dire : "elle serait sympa ton idée...si je me sentais concerné !''

-Désolé, j'aime pas les américains, et sûrement pas un de tes amis, fit-il avec un petit sourire innocent.

-Ooh ! Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les américains ? Ce sont les maîtres du monde...

-Ouais mais aussi les maîtres de l'obésité et de la connerie !

Neville eut un rire franc, ce jeune homme était tellement unique.

-Y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu apprécies en dehors de ta propre personne ?

-Attends que je réfléchisse, les chinois sont trop nombreux, les allemands inintéressants, les italiens me font de la concurrence, les français trop snobinards, les anglais collent aux culs des américains et les espagnols parlent trop vite. Non, je vois pas désolé...

-Une chance pour moi que je sois né en Irlande...

Harry eut un petit sourire mais n'ajouta rien.

-Oui donc mon ami américain est le directeur d'une grande agence de mannequinât et comme il sera de passage à Londres, je pourrais te le présenter, tu...

-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien me foutre de rencontrer ce type ? s'enquit Harry hargneusement.

-Il pourrait...

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas devenir mannequin et surtout pas en Amérique !

-Il vit à Paris, ce n'est pas si loin...et puis tu pourrais devenir célèbre, tu...

-Le pire c'est que tu dis ça avec vachement de sérieux, se moqua Harry, mais arrête de te faire des films comme ça, je n'ai aucune envie d'être riche et célèbre, c'est que de la merde dans ce milieu et je le sais, je suis en plein dedans avec ce connard d'acteur qui me pourrit la vie ! J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'enfonce un peu plus dans ce monde de paillettes et de fourberie !

-Que veux-tu alors ?

-Que tu me foutes la paix avec ça...et que tu me files de la thune.

-Oh et en quel honneur je ferais une telle chose ? sourit le photographe.

-Fais pas chier…

-Embrasse-moi et je te donnerai ton argent.

**-**Je ne suis pas ta pute ! répliqua sèchement Harry en croisant les bras, garde le ton fric mais tu me toucheras pas !

-C'est bon mon bébé, calme-toi, si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, j'attendrai…, se résigna le photographe en tendant une liasse de billets au jeune homme qui les prit avec un sourire vainqueur collé au visage.

-Ooh, tu peux encore attendre longtemps mon vieux, fit Harry avec un petit air sournois.

-Je suis quelqu'un de patient il parait et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

Harry leva un sourcil, l'air faussement charmeur pendant qu'une jolie serveuse passait ramasser leurs tasses de cafés à présent vides. Si ce péteux de Neville croyait qu'il serait facile à charmer et bien il se trompait lourdement. C'était Neville qui le voulait, cela mettait Harry en position de force ce qu'il ferait vite tourner à son avantage.

Après hésitations, Harry finit finalement par retirer son pied de sa chaussure pour le frotter chaudement au niveau de l'entrejambe du photographe qui gémit de surprise et bien d'autre chose. Il regarda l'adolescent, stupéfait, ses yeux lui quémandant plus. Harry répondit à ce regard par un sourire carnassier.

Il sentit le sexe de Neville durcir sous son pied et cette sensation l'émoustilla plus qu'il ne le voulut.

-Il vous faudra autre chose messieurs ? s'enquit la serveuse sans se rendre compte des activités illicites qui se produisaient juste en-dessous de la table qu'elle débarrassait.

-Non merci, à part votre prénom, mademoiselle..., fit Harry, séducteur en défiant Neville du regard avec ce même regard de prédateur tout en accentuant la pression de son pied sur la bosse maintenant conséquente de l'adulte.

La jeune fille rougit de plaisir, miaula presque son prénom en se dandinant sur place et repartit ranger ses tasses sales, pendant qu'Harry continuait de chauffer le photographe avec un air de défit sur le visage tout en le regardant intensément. Neville fronçait les sourcils, l'air visiblement mécontent et à la fois si excité.

-Bon et bien je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille vaquer à mes occupations, merci pour le café, annonça Harry en retirant son pied très brusquement ce qui fit grogner Neville bien malgré lui.

Il se leva, contourna la table et se pencha vers l'adulte sensuellement pour l'embrasser sur la joue ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir. Ils étaient si proches, tellement que Neville pensa qu'Harry allait l'embrasser, lui qui en rêvait maintenant depuis trop longtemps de toucher les lèvres si pulpeuses du jeune homme.

Mais Harry n'alla pas plus loin, il se contenta de lui glisser langoureusement à l'oreille :

-Au fait, arrête de m'appeler "mon bébé". Ce n'est pas à toi que j'appartiens...

Harry vit avec délice, Neville rougir de colère et de frustration. Le garçon rit de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il lâcha un "salut", prit son sac et se dirigea dans la direction où la serveuse était partie non sans lancer un dernier regard dédaigneux au photographe qui semblait bouillir de rage. Harry retrouva la jolie jeune fille qui l'attendait aux toilettes. Il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et la baisa sans plus de cérémonies. De plus, sa petite scène chaude avec Neville l'avait rendu particulièrement dur. Et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vidé dans un joli petit corps. Il se déversa en elle après plusieurs coups de reins oubliant tout le reste pendant quelques courts instants.

Puis il se rhabilla hâtivement pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il remarqua que Neville s'était vite retiré ce qui le fit sourire. Il serra les billets qu'il lui avait donné : il était bien partit pour une fin de journée shopping ; il fallait qu'il refasse son stock de livres, il n'en avait plus un seul à lire et de Cds, il avait eu le temps de tous les écouter quinze fois chacun. Et oui, la vie était bien dure, quand son seul but était de tuer le temps.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry était pensif. Il n'était plus très sûr de lui tout à coup. Était-il vraiment gay ? La scène avec Neville l'avait beaucoup troublé. Il n'avait plus du tout contrôlé ce qu'il faisait. Il l'avait chauffé ouvertement. Avait-il envie de plus ? Certes Neville était quelqu'un de très beau. Il avait l'air d'un homme, un vrai, pourtant c'était à lui à qui il avait clamé son homosexualité en premier. Et puis c'était de Malfoy dont il se sentait profondément attiré, pas de Neville. Il avait peut-être tout simplement envie de jouer avec lui et le jeu le faisait bander, voilà tout. L'arrivée de Cédric et Katie mit fin à ses préoccupations qui au fond n'en étaient pas vraiment.

-Ce connard de Neville a voulu me faire du chantage pour que je couche avec lui, annonça Harry à Cédric et Katie alors qu'ils racontaient respectivement leurs journées.

-Oh Le Bébé s'est enfin trouvé un amant ? Comme c'est touchant ! Il était temps ! ricana Michael Corner qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

-_Le Bébé _il fait trente centimètres de plus que toi alors je me la fermerais à ta place parce qu'un jour je vais vraiment finir par te péter la gueule, répliqua Harry piqué au vif.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le traiter de _bébé_ ?

-Ouais lâche-le et va t'excité dans ton coin au lieu de venir faire chier le peuple, défendit Cédric.

-Oh calme-toi sale pédale, je t'ai rien demandé !

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui fait ta chienne en chaleur à chaque fois que Malfoy te baise, alors s'il y a une pédale ici, c'est toi ! Fit remarquer Harry de plus en plus énervé.

-Pff, c'est parce que t'es jaloux !

-Ouais on sait, tu nous la sors à chaque fois celle-là, maintenant va tranquillement te branler devant une photo de ton acteur chéri et casse-toi !

_« Mr. Malfoy attend Michael Corner dans sa chambre » _fit la voix féminine de l'interphone devenue habituelle.

Harry sentit son cœur battre de façon étrangement irrégulière pendant que Corner murmurait un « pas besoin de séance de branlette contrairement à certain » de façon méprisante.

Il n'y avait plus de doutes : Malfoy l'avait sûrement oublié ne put s'empêcher de songer Harry. Oui, il ne savait plus qu'il existait, il ne voulait que les autres dans son lit. C'était peut-être encore plus humiliant que de se faire baiser pour de l'argent.

Ce soir-là, Harry se faufila discrètement dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage de l'acteur. Il savait parfaitement où était sa chambre s'étant lui-même rendu là-bas une fois auparavant. Il voulait juste voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé, il voulait juste apercevoir l'acteur, il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était passée depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir oublié son visage d'ange, ses traits parfaits, son corps sexy et ses yeux si brillants, si arrogants. Arrivé à destination, il entendit des pas et se cacha du mieux qu'il pût derrière des étagères. La porte s'ouvrit et il vit Michael Corner, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air passablement débraillé, sortir et se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Une sourde colère l'envahit à nouveau. Il détestait ce petit connard. Il devait sûrement avoir une relation très intime avec l'acteur vu le nombre de fois qu'ils s'étaient vu durant ces deux semaines. Cette simple pensée lui brûla les entrailles. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'apercevoir l'acteur tellement la porte de sa chambre fut fermée à la volée.

Très déçu, Harry se décida, après quelques minutes de réflexion, à faire demi-tour. Après tout, il n'avait strictement rien à faire ici.

Il tourna les talons avec la nette intention d'aller se coucher comme tout le monde mais une voix chaude et traînante le fit sursauter :

-Tiens, tiens, tiens…

Il se retourna pour faire face à Drago Malfoy uniquement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama noir. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore humides, preuve irréfutable qu'il venait de prendre une douche. Harry se sentit frissonner en admirant ce magnifique torse finement dessiné. Il fixa pendant quelques instants, où il ne se sentait plus vraiment dans son état normal, les fines gouttelettes d'eau qui dégoulinaient sensuellement sur sa peau pâle.

-On fait une petite promenade nocturne dans les quartiers interdits ?

Cette voix si chaude le fit redescendre sur terre…cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Ça vous étonne ? répliqua Harry, le plus désinvolte possible.

-Nan, trancha l'acteur avec un ton plus dur.

Ils s'observèrent mutuellement dans un mutisme gênant pour Harry qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi fixé par un regard si flamboyant.

-T'aurais-je manqué beau brun ? reprit Malfoy avec une voix plus douce.

-Jamais de la vie. J'avais complètement oublié à quel étage vous étiez !

Drago sourit en s'avançant dangereusement vers Harry d'une démarche féline. Pour le brun, Malfoy ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi tendre et à la fois…si excité. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme recula, le regard de braise du blond lui faisait presque peur. Cette manière de le regarder lui fit comprendre que pendant ces deux semaines de silence, il ne l'avait pas oublié, il le provoquait simplement, c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait avec lui, depuis le début. Et il n'avait attendu qu'une chose, qu'il vienne à lui et il avait réagit exactement comme l'acteur le souhaitait et l'avait prédit. Harry se sentait si faible à cause de lui, exactement comme il n'aimait pas être. Et il tombait toujours dans le piège. Malfoy continua de se rapprocher de lui avec ce même air victorieux que Harry ne pouvait pas supporter.

Il frissonna à nouveau quand le blond colla son corps au sien, comme aimanté...

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et descendit dans son cou pour le sentir de manière si sensuel que la tension sexuelle entre eux était presque palpable.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, souffla le blond dans son cou tout en le léchant lascivement, tu es si prévisible...

Harry ferma les yeux de rage et de plaisir mêlé. Il aurait voulu hurler qu'il ne serait jamais venu pour lui mais rien ne sortit à part quelques gémissements étouffés. Sa langue continuait de le tourmenter de la plus exquise des façons. Puis la frustration, la colère et l'humiliation accumulées de ces derniers jours explosa d'un seul coup. Il en voulait plus. Il ne se retint plus pour gémir indécemment et passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux de Malfoy qui continuait de lui suçoter chaque parcelle de sa nuque. Harry voulait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue dans sa bouche mais Malfoy souffla à contre-cœur en repoussant le jeune homme :

-Non...nan...pas sur la bouche…

Harry fronça les sourcils :

-Va te faire foutre ! rugit l'adolescent en posant brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de l'acteur qui tenta de le repousser une nouvelle fois mais ce contact brûlant ne le laissa pas de marbre.

Il se laissa vite emporter par le baiser fougueux du jeune homme qui enroula lascivement sa langue autour de la sienne. Leurs mouvements étaient brusques, pressés.

Malfoy décolla subitement ses lèvres d'Harry qui grogna de frustration mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer sa colère, il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour ensuite le pousser sans douceur dans son lit.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps d'inspecter les lieux qu'un blond affamé se mit à califourchon sur lui pour lui arracher son tee-shirt sans modération.

Harry aussi avait besoin de sentir le corps nu de l'acteur contre le sien. C'était devenu une priorité à la situation.

Sous les coups de langues de Malfoy et les ondes de plaisirs qui lui envahissaient le corps, Harry ne se posait plus de question. « Je suis pédé ! Pédé.pédé.pédé ! » Et il se fichait de cette réalité parce qu'il n'y avait que le corps parfait de cet homme qui comptait, son odeur, ses caresses...

Et il bandait comme jamais il n'avait bandé pour quelqu'un.

Une fois nu, sentir la virilité tendu de l'acteur contre sa cuisse lui sembla très étrange sur le moment puis il se rendit vite compte que cela excitait encore plus ses sens.

Il se tendit lorsqu'un doigt le pénétra mais sans vraiment savoir d'où cela venait, il avait confiance en l'acteur. Il sentait que celui-ci irait doucement comme s'il savait que jamais il ne s'était fait pénétrer auparavant alors qu'il était censé croire que se faire prendre était son métier, car il jouait la pute, censée ne plus être vierge depuis longtemps mais l'acteur le préparait comme s'il était vraiment sa première fois. Comme s'il savait tout...

-Malfoy…répétait Harry sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Il voulait plus que des doigts en lui qui lui imprimait déjà un plaisir certain. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi se faire dominer ainsi l'excitait autant, lui qui désirait toujours être le dominateur et pas uniquement sur le plan sexuel mais même généralement. Il avait une âme de meneur et avoir un besoin si grand de se faire dominer comme le faisait Malfoy, lui prodiguait un plaisir malsain qu'il ne savait pas contrôler. Il sentit la peur monter un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit que l'acteur se préparait pour le pénétrer enfin. Son cœur battait si vite et il en avait tellement envie. Malfoy se positionna entre ses cuisses et l'empala plus sauvagement. Harry hurla de douleur. L'acteur bougea en lui doucement dans un premier temps. Puis la douleur laissa vite place au plaisir comme il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Et à chaque coup de rein, il avait l'impression de se perdre complètement.

-Oui...plus fort...c'est trop bon...

Malfoy au-dessus de lui, avait les yeux clos, le visage perlé de sueur et continuait à bouger sensuellement en lui. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau en train de prendre son pied.

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme presque simultanément et Malfoy s'écroula sur le torse d'un Harry pour le moins groggy.

Pris d'une pulsion incontrôlable, Harry voulut goûter à nouveau les lèvres si tentatrices de l'acteur mais cette fois-ci, l'acteur ne le laissa pas faire et le repoussa très brusquement.

-J'ai dit pas sur la bouche, Potter ! cracha Malfoy.

Harry n'aimait pas ce Drago là. Il préférait celui du couloir. Là, il avait à nouveau l'impression de faire face à un monstre particulièrement cruel.

« Plus lunatique, tu meurs » pensa Harry amèrement.

-Rhabille-toi Potter, tu as été une vrai bête mais maintenant j'en ai assez et ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher les lèvres !

Harry aurait pu être encore plus blessé s'il ne s'était pas attendu à une réflexion dans ce genre. Lui aussi savait comment fonctionnait l'acteur. Il ne fallait pas en attendre trop. Il était habitué à ses paroles cruelles lorsqu'il ne contrôlait plus la situation pleinement et Harry savait pertinemment que personne d'autre à part lui n'avait pu l'embrasser aussi passionnément. Il savait qu''il faisait de l'effet à l'acteur plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et c'est pourquoi il lui crachait toujours dessus après avoir succombé.

Il sortit du lit et tenta de retrouver ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce pour le moins spacieuse.

Il sentit le regard brûlant de Malfoy sur son corps alors qu'il tentait d'enfiler son jean.

-Va finir de t'habiller dans le couloir, j'ai envie de dormir ! grogna l'acteur, la voix étrangement rauque.

Il se contenta d'obéir et de sortir de la chambre à moitié nu. Tout en enfilant son tee-shirt, il ne cessait de repenser à ce qui venait de se produire…

« Bon j'ai viré bi, voir homo, en deux semaines..._Merveilleux ! _J'ai intérêt à faire attention avec l'autre pervers de photographe aussi. »

Malgré tous ce qu'il venait d'accepter, une tristesse évidente lui parcourait les tripes.

_« T'as été une vraie bête… ». _

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le droit de goûter à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois ?

**À suivre !**

_Finito pour aujourd'hui...J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, même si c'est le cas, je tiens à avoir vos réactions, ça me motive tellement à écrire, moi la feignasse de service. J'espère vous pondre la suite avant les prochaines vacances parce qu'alors là, elles sont dans très longtemps pour les parisiens ! snif. __Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt ! Kissoux._


	6. belles illusions

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy.**_

_**Rating : M pour langage cru et scènes de sexe. Ceci est un slash donc homophobes, dégagez !**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique JK Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : ceci est un UA, donc pas de spoilers, pas de magie etc.**_

_Hey les gens ! Enfin posté un new chp ! C'était pas trop long ? Si ? Pourtant j'ai pas attendu les vacs parisiennes, j'ai fais preuve d'une très grande générosité XD. Bon j'arrête de m'envoyer des fleurs et tenterai, la prochaine fois, de poster encore plus vite (mais je ne promets rien). Pourtant j'ai speedé pour vous pondre ce "truc". lol. En tout cas j'avance bien dans l'histoire, je connais déjà la fin et tout ce qui va arriver à Ry et aux autres, ça promet d'être vraiment excitant à écrire mais je ne vous dirais rien, nada. Niark. :p Merci à toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça me motive trop pour la faire durer le plus longtemps possible ! J'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira..._

_Lucid Nightmare :__ Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je n'arrive pas à croire à un tel engouement, car tu l'as dis toi même, et je reprends tes mots, il n'y a ni prousses, ni envolés lyriques et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. J'aurais bien aimé remarque...XD Pour ce qui concerne tes théories sur le futur des persos, je ne dirais rien, je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise (mais y'a de bonnes idées...). Merci pour toutes tes remarques qui sont toujours bonnes à prendre pour s'améliorer (et je ne demande pas mieux). J'espère que ce chp te plaira ! Bisoux._

_Justine :__ Coucou toi ! Ca va ti ? Pour ton adresse email, si jamais tu finis par en avoir une à nouveau, n'hésite pas...Pour le "dominateur" j'ai vérifié, (parce que j'ai eu un gros doute sur le moment ! mdr), et il n'y a pas de fautes, mais si jamais t'as encore des doutes sur un mot, dis moi, parce qu'on sait jamais et c'est vraiment un truc dont j'ai horreur. Les fautes d'orthographes ça passe mais les fautes de français, c'est à tuer..XD. Voilà, j'espère que ce chp te plaira. Bisoux._

_Je dédicace ce chp à __Nessa__ des __Aviatrices__ parce qu'elle le vaut bien et que sa review (hilarante!) le vaut bien aussi ! (Sérieux, Nessa, tu t'es surpassée ! J'étais juste morte de rire ! XD. Le "Nessa" ? Mais exellent le truc, je sais pas où tu vas chercher tout ça...)_

_Un grand merci à Vif d'or pour ses corrections tjs aussi efficaces ;)_

_(Pour infos, les premières lignes sont un POV d'Harry. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en avais envie, c'est tout, mdr. Petite liberté de l'auteur que je me suis permise de prendre. Voilou. Je vous laisse lire.) _

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : belles illusions

_**POV HARRY**_

Je tremble encore. Lui est toujours en moi et il tremble aussi. Je crois que ça n'a jamais été aussi bon.

Depuis que je suis, en quelque sorte, venu à lui, il y a dix jours, il a finalement décidé de me rappeler dans son lit. Et même si je suis toujours le moins demandé de nous cinq, durant ces quelques jours, Malfoy m'a baisé plusieurs fois.

J'ai accepté le fait que j'aimais ça. J'ai ce désir malsain qui me ronge à chaque fois qu'il me touche de trop près. J'aime quand il lèche chaque parcelle de ma peau, j'aime qu'il me domine, qu'il me prenne et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Mais j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions. Il me baise et me jette quand il s'est bien soulagé. Je suis fait pour ça. Il me paye pour ça, je suis sa pute. J'ai du mal à me regarder en face en m'étant si facilement avoué de telles choses mais j'essaye de m'en sortir comme je peux. Être indifférent à ce qui me touche est toujours ce que je fais de mieux.

Maintenant il va me jeter comme à son habitude et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir toujours aussi mal à chaque fois que ce moment approche.

Cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je vais prendre les initiatives tout seul. Je me dégage donc et m'apprête à me retirer lorsqu'il me retient par le bras et m'oblige à me rallonger.

-Nan...reste...

Je ne comprends pas.

Il s'allonge près de moi et se love contre moi en fermant les yeux. Je tremble presque de ce contact si doux, si intime.

Veut-il réellement que je dorme près de lui cette nuit ? Mon cœur bat si vite que j'inspire un grand coup pour me détendre et enfin tenter de dormir moi aussi. Sa peau nue contre la mienne m'électrise délicieusement tout le corps.

Le sommeil ne me vient qu'au bout d'un long moment où j'ai pu observer à ma guise le visage angélique de Drago Malfoy endormi.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Je suis si bien. J'ai toujours adoré être dans un lit et me réveiller tranquillement. Il fait toujours chaud, c'est douillet, moelleux, confortable, ça sent bon. Et puis vient le triste moment où il faut ouvrir les yeux et où la lumière nous défonce la rétine. Je n'ai jamais été très matinal. On m'a souvent habitué à me lever très tôt mais je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment fait. Avec le bruit que produisait mes frères et sœurs, il était tout simplement impossible de faire une grasse matinée. C'est pourquoi, j'étais toujours ravi d'aller chez Ron. Sa mère nous laissait dormir jusqu'à onze heure ce qui me permettait d'oublier le reste. Une sorte de pause dans ma vie de merde.

Chez Malfoy, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de temps pour pouvoir dormir ce qui est un avantage je dois l'admettre même si j'ai l'impression de ne rien faire de ma vie.

Tiens, je me demande où je suis, cette odeur ne ressemble en rien à celle de mes draps habituelles.

J'ouvre un œil et soudain tout me revient en mémoire en apercevant un peu les lieux qui m'entourent. C'est la chambre de Malfoy.

Maintenant que je suis totalement réveillé, je le vois qui m'observe avec fascination.

Merde ! Je dois avoir une sale gueule…

Lui a toujours ce visage parfait. Je suis sûr qu'il est réveillé depuis un bail et qu'il est allé se doucher. C'est inhumain d'être aussi beau dès le matin et comme à son habitude à chaque fois que son regard croise le mien, il est de mauvaise humeur.

-Fous le camp de mon lit ! cingle-t-il sèchement.

J'hausse un sourcil ne m'attendant pas à une telle réplique si sèche. Si cette personne si froide avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy, je me serais détourné et serais retourné pioncer tranquillement mais son regard assassin m'en dissuade vivement.

-Je vous signal que c'est vous qui m'avez supplié de rester près de vous hier soir parce que vous vous sentiez trop seul, maintenant assumez ! je rétorque d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

N'empêche je gère : je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour débiter une phrase aussi longue cinq minutes après m'être réveillé.

Malfoy m'enlève, d'un mouvement brusque, ma couverture, me prend par le bras et me sort du lit en quelques secondes. Je suis ainsi sorti de la couette violemment et me retrouve face à lui complètement nu. Je frissonne en sentant l'air frais sur ma peau nue.

Il me regarde de son regard impérieux et arrogant et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir terriblement stupide dans cette position d'infériorité extrême. Son regard se radoucit alors qu'il observe mon corps avec une certaine fascination.

Je crois qu'il a envie de moi, je peux le lire dans son regard lubrique qui commence déjà à me faire de l'effet. Je reste planté devant lui toujours aussi nu comme aimanté par son regard qui a envie de mon corps. Et je bande à mon tour...

_**Fin du POV HARRY**_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-J'ai tellement hâte de revoir mes parents, murmura Katie nonchalamment allongée sur un canapé, j'espère qu'il nous lâchera bientôt, les gens commencent vraiment à me manquer.

-Moi je vois souvent mes proches, ils viennent me voir le weekend, fit Cédric en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Les miens n'ont pas les moyens de venir à Londres tous les weekend ! répliqua la jeune fille froidement.

Cédric haussa les épaules.

-Et toi Harry ? Tes parents ne te manquent pas ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui semblait méditer et ne rien écouter à leur conversation.

Il se tourna néanmoins vers eux légèrement agacé qu'on l'interrompe dans ses méditations.

-Ma mère.

-Et pas ton père ? Remarque c'est normal à ton âge d'être en conflit avec son paternel, dit sagement Katie.

-Il est mort, assena Harry, glacial.

-Oh...désolée, je l'ignorais.

-Évidemment, je n'ai pas pour habitude de raconter ma vie privée à des inconnus !

Cédric et Katie changèrent nerveusement de position sur leur siège. Ils savaient que lorsque Harry s'énervait, il ne valait mieux pas insister. Ils avaient appris à le connaître au fil du temps passé avec lui.

-Mais...on est plus des inconnus, n'est-ce pas ? risqua finalement Cédric.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son portable se mit à vibrer. C'était encore Ron !

-Putain !! rugit Harry en lançant son portable à travers la pièce ce qui fit sursauter ses deux collègues, SI, vous n'êtes que des inconnus pour moi ! Ce sont les gens qui n'arrêtent pas de m'appeler et que je ne vois plus que j'aime, vous vous n'êtes rien...

Harry vit que Cédric paraissait profondément blessé par ses paroles et il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas leur faire du mal, mais eux aussi devaient ressentir la même chose à son égard, du moins ils étaient censés ressentir la même chose, c'est à dire, de l'indifférence, juste un certain respect parce qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit.

-Potter !!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, excédé : que lui voulait encore ce type ? Michael Corner débarqua dans la pièce, Cho Chang accrochée à son bras. Il avait l'air furieux. Harry ne prit même pas le temps de les regarder, ces gens-là avaient fini par le blaser.

-Où étais-tu ce matin ? lança Corner férocement.

Harry émit un ricanement :

-Oooh, je sais plus, tu vas me punir maman ? Je le mérite après tout, je suis un vilain garçon qui rentre après le couvre feu...

-Ta gueule ! Arrête de te foutre de moi connard et dis-moi où tu étais !

-Ca dépend à quelle heure...si tu parles du matin vers huit heure, j'étais entrain de pioncer dans les bras de _Drago_, si tu parles du matin onze heure, j'étais entrain de faire l'amour avec _Drago_...ronronna Harry qui prenait un malin plaisir à enrager son congénère.

Il savait pertinemment que Michael Corner haïssait lorsque Malfoy appellait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans son lit. Harry avait comme l'impression qu'il se sentait comme en compétition et il s'amusait de cela. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas dans une de ces téléréalités stupides où le gagnant était celui qui plairait le plus à Drago Malfoy. "Pff, de toute façon, j'aurais obligatoirement gagné..." pensa Harry sans la moindre hésitation.

-Arrête de parler comme une putain de potiche amoureuse, t'es qu'une pute Ducon et je suis persuadé que jamais Malfoy ne t'aurait laissé dormir avec lui...

Cette phrase mit Harry de très bonne humeur. Elle venait tout simplement de prouver qu'Harry était bien le seul à avoir dormi avec Drago. Si Michael, celui qui était le plus demandé, n'avait pas dormi avec Drago alors cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'aucun autre n'y avait eu droit...à part lui. Voilà pourquoi Drago avait si mal réagis au réveil...

-Mmmmh, j'ai encore son odeur sur moi, l'odeur de ses draps, de sa peau, le goût de sa langue...fit Harry en se rapprochant de Corner de façon aguichante.

-Il est si chaud, si tendre, si seeexeee, continua le brun avec sa même voix sensuelle en se frottant à Corner qui restait pétrifié ne sachant plus quoi faire, ni quoi répliquer, et tu es sii jaloux...

Harry continua à se frotter lascivement contre Corner qui ne paraissait pas pouvoir bouger. Harry, qui s'amusait comme un diable, sentit une érection grandissante contre lui. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et continua à se presser contre le jeune homme qui finit pas le repousser brusquement.

Harry explosa d'un rire moqueur alors que Michael le fusillait de son regard le plus noir :

-T'es vraiment qu'un putain de connard de gamin...

-Et tu bandes pour un gamin ! répliqua Harry l'air faussement indigné, tu n'as pas honte ? Je vais faire attention à fermer la porte de ma chambre à clé maintenant, je n'ai pas envie de me faire violer par un pervers comme toi...

Harry pouvait sentir que Corner avait envie de le frapper, de le faire souffrir mais il ne fit rien et se contenta de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte suivit de Cho Chang qui avait regardé la scène avec son même regard vitreux.

Harry se rassit très satisfait comme si rien ne s'était produit et évita soigneusement les regards accusateurs de Katie et Cédric qui eux avaient observé la scène éberlués sans pouvoir l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? gronda finalement Cédric qui, et pour Harry ne savait quelle raison, paraissait très en colère.

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ? répliqua le brun agacé de devoir toujours se justifier.

-Il voulait simplement que tu le rassures à propos de Malfoy, il voulait que tu lui dises que tu n'étais pas avec lui cette nuit...

-J'avais très bien saisi le message, merci !

-Mais alors quoi ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement dis que tu n'étais pas avec lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu racontes tous ses mensonges ? Simplement pour encore le provoquer ? Michael est sympathique quand on prend le temps de le connaître, je crois qu'il est simplement amoureux de Malfoy, il se fait des films en permanence, il veut toujours être son favori. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire toute cette scène et même jusqu'à le traiter de pervers ! Alors je te le redemande Harry, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir inventé tous ça ? Tu veux aussi entrer dans la compétition c'est ça ?

Harry enveloppa Cédric d'un regard polaire. De quel droit se permettait-il de le juger ainsi ? Il se leva lentement de son fauteuil et se rapprocha de lui.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je n'ai rien inventé ! siffla t-il une fois arrivé en face de lui.

Il lui prit sa cigarette des mains. Cédric le laissa faire n'osant plus rien dire. Harry porta la tige enflammée jusqu'à sa bouche et tira une bouffée sous le regard fasciné de Cédric, puis il la lui rendit et s'apprêta à partir.

-Une dernière chose, ne me fais plus jamais de leçons de morales sinon je te mettrai dans le même sac que ce Corner, c'est juste un conseil...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry déboula les escaliers, furieux. Il en avait assez qu'on lui dicte sa conduite en permanence, assez d'être tout le temps contredit ou même mal compris. Il se fichait de l'avis des autres, peu lui importait que ce Corner vénère Malfoy et recherche la compétition, s'il voulait vraiment se mesurer à lui et bien il verrait que Harry ne perdrait pas sans combattre. Surtout que face à Malfoy, il était sûr de gagner. Il sentait que l'acteur le préférait aux autres, peut-être était-ce une impression seulement dû à la trop grande estime de lui même, peut-être était-ce autre chose. Pourtant il ne savait pas comment Malfoy se comportait avec ses autres "acquisitions" mais il savait qu'avec lui, il pouvait être à la fois tendre, passionné, sauvage et même troublé par son propre comportement. Harry, lui, ne se posait plus de questions. Il savait qu'il était de plus en plus attiré par Malfoy. Il se masturbait tous les soirs dans sa douche, dans son lit, en resongeant à leurs étreintes enflammées. Il était devenu une drogue qui occupait sans cesse ses pensées les plus perverses.

Maintenant qu'il se savait bi, il prenait plus le temps de mater le postérieurs des mecs dans la rue, dans les magazines. Et il ne songeait qu'à essayer avec un autre garçon, voir comment cela serait de coucher avec un autre homme que Malfoy. Il avait pensé à Neville qui était un très bel homme et pédé de surcroît. Mais il ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à cet homme à qui il avait juré son hétérosexualité. Pourtant il prenait un malin plaisir à le draguer et à le chauffer à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Harry voyait bien que Neville prenait tout cela au sérieux, il devait songer qu'il l'intéressait mais pour Harry, ça n'était qu'un jeu, plutôt cruel certes, mais il n'était pas réputé pour être un gentil garçon. Il aimait jouer avec l'adulte. Il le trouvait beau, intelligent, intéressant et paradoxalement, il s'attachait à lui mais pas de la même façon que lui.

Depuis leur première rencontre, Harry avait tout de suite vu le désir dans les yeux du photographe. S'il l'avait rencontré plus tard, après s'être avoué son attirance pour les hommes, il n'aurait eu aucuns problèmes à avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui. Neville était quelqu'un de désirable, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il n'avait sans doute jamais eu aucun mal à avoir ce qu'il désirait mais l'adolescent adorait être une bête indomptable et leur relation avait évolué de telle sorte qu'Harry ne coucherait jamais avec lui. Il avait envie d'être le fantasme de Neville, d'être son rêve irréalisable.

Et puis il était si novice en matière de sexe homosexuel. Avec une fille, tout était tellement moins compliqué, il suffisait simplement de leur dire qu'elles étaient jolies, qu'elles fondaient dans ses bras mais avec un mec ? Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont gérer ça. Et puis devait-il être au-dessus ou en-dessous ? Toutes ses questions le bouleversaient et en même temps l'excitaient à n'en plus finir.

-Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? grogna Drago Malfoy.

Harry le scruta de la tête au pied. Habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste assortie, il était magnifique ! Le noir était une couleur qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds étincelants et sa peau pâle.

-Je sors ! J'en ai ras le cul d'être enfermé ! dit-il d'une voix forte de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as tes règles ?

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil noir en guise de réponse.

-Quand est-ce que je pourrai rentrer chez moi ? cracha le brun de très mauvaise humeur.

-Le week-end prochain... si tu es sage, ajouta l'acteur avec son habituel sourire moqueur, juste le week-end.

Pour une fois, l'adolescent ne releva pas tant soulagé de pouvoir rentrer chez lui quelques jours.

-Comment vous pouvez préférer un boulet comme Corner, lança Harry l'air de rien, ne pouvant plus retenir cette réplique de sortir depuis tellement longtemps.

Malfoy leva un sourcil, étonné qu'Harry lui balance ça à la figure tout d'un coup.

-Il suce divinement bien pour ton information... il a plus d'expérience que n'importe lequel de vous cinq et surtout de toi...

Harry encaissa le coup sentant la colère monter en lui violemment. Drago ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s'en rendre compte ce qui le fit ricaner. Son petit rire moqueur permit à Harry de libérer sa haine. Il poussa Drago sur le mur très brusquement à la plus grande surprise de l'acteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Harry baissa de façon brusque le pantalon du blond qui se permit un petit sourire appréciateur. Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et baissa son boxer. Il vit Drago frissonner au contact de l'air frais sur sa peau nue. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de se refroidir, il engloutit la verge tendu du blond qui poussa un petit soupir.

Alors comme ça Corner suçait mieux que lui ? Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?

Harry y mit toute son énergie pour sucer le blond comme il ne l'avait jamais fais auparavant et les gémissements indécents de l'acteur, ses mains lui tirant les cheveux pour le prier d'aller plus vite, ne faisaient que l'exciter d'avantage. Pourtant l'arrivée de Michael Corner à l'angle d'un couloir n'était rien comparé à tous ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent. Ses yeux jaloux ne firent que galvaniser Harry un peu plus qui suça le blond avec plus de fougue si c'était possible. Son regard victorieux et dédaigneux croisa le regard plein de haine de Corner pendant un court instant puis le prostitué s'en alla, le pas rageur.

Harry prit un malin plaisir à empêcher l'acteur de jouir...

-Putain Potter ! grogna l'acteur la voix rauque de plaisir.

Harry eut un sourire puis accéléra la cadence de sa langue sur le sexe de Drago puis avala sa semence lorsqu'il se déversa dans sa bouche. Plus que satisfait, Harry observa le visage tout à fait délicieux du blond qui avait la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de prendre un pied d'enfer. Il lui remit son boxer et son pantalon pour ensuite lui faire face de toute sa hauteur. Il aurait tant aimé l'embrasser mais depuis qu'il l'avait repoussé, Harry n'avait fait aucune nouvelle tentative de peur de se faire rejeter à nouveau et de passer pour l'accro qu'il était.

-J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi, annonça Harry ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du blond.

-J'ai hâte que tu te casses pour être tranquille quelques jours, répliqua Drago, vexé.

-Pourquoi ne pas me payer et me renvoyez chez moi...à jamais ?

-Pour que je profite encore de ta bouche quelques temps, mais ça ne durera pas, rassure toi. Tu seras sûrement le premier à rentrer chez toi d'ailleurs, tu es si jeune, il ne faut pas qu'on te sépare de ta maman trop longtemps, tu comprends...et puis j'engagerai quelqu'un de plus sage, je me prendrai moins la tête.

Harry fut profondément blessé par ses paroles mais aussi...déçu. Sa phrase ne faisait que confirmer les paroles de Corner, il n'était pas son favori, il était celui dont il avait le plus envie de se débarrasser. Cela lui fit mal dans son ego surdimensionné.

Sa tête déconfite fit sourire l'acteur méchament :

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te clame mon amour ? Que je te garde toute ma vie pour avoir une bonne assurance vie ? Tu me fais vraiment pitié !

-Je ne m'attendais à rien du tout venant de vous ! cingla très sèchement l'adolescent qui fulminait intérieurement, personne n'attend rien de vous. C'est vous qui faites pitié.

Leur échange se termina là. Harry ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

La joie qu'il avait éprouvé à l'annonce de rentrer le weekend pour revoir ses proches s'était vite dissipée pour laisser place à une tristesse évidente.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ? demanda Cédric en entrant dans le salon pour s'assoir près d'un fauteuil voisin de celui d'Harry.

-Ouais, rétorqua le brun toujours envahi par la morosité et la déception, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi.

Cédric se permit un petit sourire.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit fâché tous les deux, reprit-il, depuis que tu es arrivé ici, j'ai toujours su que tu me plairais malgré ton caractère de cochon...

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux dernières paroles de Drago, toutes les belles illusions qu'il s'était faites...Il avait cru à tant de choses tellement fausses...Il allait se faire remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre. Cette idée lui faisait tellement mal. Malfoy se fichait totalement de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-Quand on te connait finalement tu es quelqu'un de très bien et tu es si...

Au moins, il pourrait être délié de ce contrat plus rapidement que les autres. Il imaginait déjà le visage victorieux de Michael Corner le regardant faire ses valises à tout jamais...

-Tu vois Harry, je t'ai engueulé parce que je n'ai pas supporté que tu te frottes à Michael ainsi, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler...

-Hein ? fit Harry qui n'avait pas très bien suivi les dernières paroles de Cédric mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se répéter qu'Harry grogna en sentant son portable sonner.

Il fut étonné de voir que c'était Ginny. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé depuis son départ, d'ailleurs elle ne l'avait jamais appelé de toute sa vie, il ignorait même qu'elle avait son numéro. Curieux et malgré toutes ses précautions à ne pas répondre aux gens trop proches, il décrocha :

-Allô ?

**-Harry ! C'est Ginny...**

Harry fut surpris par le ton de sa voix, si grave, si triste.

-Je sais. Alors ? Je te manquais ?

**-Pas du tout sale con ! Harry, écoute...**

-Alors quoi de beau ? Ça marche avec ton sois disant petit copain officiel ?

**-Très bien si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à toi grâce à lui et c'est un meilleur coup...**

-Mais bien sûr. Et c'est qui déjà ?

**-Erni McMillan...**

-Quoi ? L'adepte de la sodomie ? ricana Harry.

**-Pff, tu dis toujours autant de conneries.**

Bon si tu m'appelles, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour me parler de ton ennuyeuse vie sexuelle...

**-Ma vie sexuelle t'emmerde surtout que c'est toi qui me pose les questions et oui je t'appelle pour quelque chose de grave Harry, **fit-elle d'une voix sombre,** Ron voulait te l'annoncer mais comme tu ne lui réponds jamais...**

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**-Ta mère, Harry...**

-Quoi ma mère ? insista-t-il alerté.

**-Elle vient de mourir...**

-Je...quoi ?

**-Un cancer, je suis vraiment désolée.**

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer un peu plus. Il était certain d'avoir mal compris.

-Nan mais tu déconnes ?

**-Je suis très sérieuse.**

-Pourquoi tu me racontes ta vie avec ton petit copain de merde si elle vient vraiment de mourir ! rugit le jeune homme.

**-Je ne pouvais pas t'annoncer ça comme ça, je suis navrée, je ne voulais pas, je n'ai jamais été douée avec les mots tu sais...**

-Va te faire foutre ! Tu racontes que de la merde ! Elle ne peut pas être morte, c'est juste impossible, c'est...

**-Harry, elle est partie depuis trois jours déjà, Ron n'a pas arrêté de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas. L'enterrement a lieu demain après-midi. Nous on y sera. À bientôt et toutes mes condoléances, je sais qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour toi...**

**BIP BIP BIP**

Harry resta un instant figé, puis il sentit ses mains trembler sur son téléphone.

Il devait sûrement vivre un de ses cauchemars...combien de fois avait-il rêvé de sa mère à l'agonie ?

-Harry ça va ? s'inquiéta Cédric qui se leva pour passer une main sur son épaule.

-Je rentre chez moi, annonça-t-il.

C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour l'instant. Retourner chez lui pour que ses yeux confirment l'horreur que Ginny venait de lui annoncer.

-Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas...

-TA GUEULE ! rugit-il bien malgré lui en se levant de son fauteuil, ferme ta grande gueule, ok ? Depuis quand c'est toi qui décide ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie...je rentre chez moi et maintenant...

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant sur place un Cédric pétrifié.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place à un Drago Malfoy visiblement furieux.

Harry se retourna pour voir qui osait entrer ainsi dans sa chambre, constatant que c'était Malfoy, il ravala sa colère et lui tourna le dos pour se reconcentrer sur les affaires qu'il allait emporter pour rentrer chez lui.

-Alors comme ça on rentre chez papa et maman ? raisonna la voix glaciale de Drago.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques instants, se forçant à ne pas pleurer, refoulant son chagrin devant _lui_.

_Il n'y a plus de papa et maman ! Plus rien ! _

-Il faut que je parte, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme en tentant de paraître impassible.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? Je t'ai dis que tu pourrais rentrer chez toi ce week-end et on est mercredi, alors tu vas rester jusqu'à ce que...

-Non ! répliqua Harry en se détournant enfin de son sac pour faire face à l'acteur, je dois partir maintenant !

-Tu as signé un contrat Potter, tu es à moi, c'est moi qui autorise tes vas-et-viens, tu ne peux pas partir simplement parce que tu l'as décidé !

Harry serra les dents. Sa mère venait de mourir et ce connard ne faisait que le retarder.

-Très bien, alors...qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire si je n'obéis pas ? Me bâillonner pour que je reste encore trois jours, me séquestrer ?

-Tu obéiras !

-Allez vous faire foutre ! assena Harry en attrapant son sac.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Potter ? Tu t'es tenu pendant un mois, pourquoi tu risques de tout foutre en l'air alors que de toute façon, je t'ai dis que tu aurais ton week-end ?

Harry fut étrangement surpris de sentir de la déception dans les paroles de Malfoy.

-Je ne comprends pas, pensa Harry à voix haute, vous vouliez que je parte de toute façon, voilà une bonne occasion de me virer définitivement.

-C'est moi qui doit comprendre Potter ! répliqua Drago qui ne souhaitait pas répondre à sa question embarrassante, pourquoi tu veux partir maintenant ?

-Parce que...,soupira Harry soudain las.

Il s'assit sur son lit et se mit à regarder dans le vide.

-Je ne veux pas partir, annonça-t-il finalement et il était réellement sincère, juste quelques jours pour...enterrer ma mère...

Il eut un long silence durant lequel Harry n'osa pas regarder Drago. Puis il l'entendit se rapprocher et le sentir s'asseoir près de lui.

-Je suis...désolé, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait sec mais qui sonna étrangement doux pour Harry, quand est-ce arrivé ?

-Je sais plus, on vient de m'appeler pour me dire que l'enterrement était demain.

-Et comment...?

-Un cancer...

-Tu étais proche d'elle ?

-Pas vraiment, juste que c'était l'unique membre de ma famille qui m'aimait.

-Et ton père il...

-Mort aussi, ça fait longtemps.

Pour Harry, discuter des malheurs de sa vie à cet homme en particulier paraissait vraiment étrange pour lui. Comme si Drago ne se résumait qu'au plaisir de la chair et aux joutes verbales. Rien d'autre ne pouvait définir leur relation. Harry ne connaissait pas la vie de l'acteur et lui non plus ne connaissait pas la sienne. Cette drôle de constatation le rendit encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-J'ai perdu ma mère aussi, dit Drago, elle était pour moi le seul être que j'estimais, je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment remis...

Harry s'autorisa enfin à poser son regard sur lui.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça, s'empressa d'ajouter le blond, se traitant d'idiot, juste que, je te comprends.

Et Harry put enfin contempler un vrai regard de l'acteur. Il avait de grands yeux bleus aciers et pour une fois, ils brillaient de sincérité ce qui leur donnaient un aspect encore plus beau. Harry frissonna à cette vision angélique et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas goûter celles du blond qui semblaient quémander les siennes.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux rentrer...maintenant ? s'enquit Harry, la voix rauque.

-Oui, et prends ton temps là-bas, souffla Drago en sortant de sa poche une enveloppe, tiens ta paye.

Harry redescendit sur terre brusquement, les yeux de Drago ne lui faisant plus aucun effet de bien être. Il revenait tristement à cette réalité crue : une pute, il était une pute. Sa mère venait de mourir.

Le jeune homme se leva du lit en se contentant de prendre son enveloppe puis attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Potter, fit la voix de Malfoy derrière lui, reviens..._je veux _que tu reviennes...

Harry ne répondit pas, il sentit juste son cœur battre un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine...Il avait menti...il tenait à lui plus qu'il ne le prétendait. Corner n'était finalement peut-être pas en haut de la liste...

En descendant les marches de la villa, il serra l'enveloppe contenant son argent. Malgré tous ses efforts, il sentit des larmes amères couler doucement sur ses joues. Finalement, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de faire profiter Lily de sa première paye, elle sera partie trop tôt et ne lui aura pas laissé assez de temps pour qu'il lui prouve qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment abandonné...

**A suivre !**

_Un petit chp de transition nécessaire pour la continuité de l'histoire. Malgré sa faible contenance, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en passant...Bisous et à la prochaine ;) (très rapidement promis)_


	7. reviens

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy.**_

_**Rating : M pour langage cru et scènes de sexe. Ceci est un slash donc homophobes, dégagez !**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : ceci est un UA, donc pas de spoilers, pas de magie etc.**_

_Hey les gens ! Comme promis, voici le 7e chp. Il est un peu plus long que les autres donc j'espère que vous n'allez pas trop vous endormir... Un immense merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews ! On m'a souvent demandé combien la fic comporterait de chapitres et j'estime pouvoir vous répondre à présent ; j'en avais prévu une quinzaine mais finalement il y en aura plus, vers les 20 chapitres, comme ils ne sont toujours pas écrits, il se peut qu'il y en ai un peu plus ou un peu moins (ça va dans les deux sens), cela dépendra si je suis inspirée ou non. Dans tous les cas, la fic ne fait que commencer (difficile à croire je vous l'accorde !) ! Voilà. J'espère que ce chp vous plaira._

_Merci à Blondie ma petite fée alias __Just-un-ange__ qui a très gentiment (ooh ça sonne faux :p) accepté devenir ma "conseillère d'orientation", en gros si la fic part pas dans tous les sens c'est grâce à elle ! (T'as vu la pression que je te fous Angie ? Tout repose sur toi là, mdr). _

_Merci également à __Vif d'or__ pour ses corrections._

_Dédicace à __Sinelune__ parce que jdr ses reviews, ses histoires (comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs on attend tjs la suite !) et aussi pour me faire pardonner d'avoir tué Lily. Nan mais c'est vrai jme sens terriblement coupable tu vois...Tu sens ma pronfonde culpabilité ? mdr. Tu m'en veux beaucoup moins là jsuis sûre ! J'espère que ce chp te plaira la miss. Bisoux._

_Dédicace aussi à __Xio-Mai__ à qui je souhaite la bienvenue dans le monde des fics HP (tu vas voir c'est mieux que les mangas mdr), moi je dis en force les HPDM, c'est the best ! :p J'espère que ce chp te plaira. Bisous._

_Je fais pleins de bisous à Nessa des __Aviatrices__, ma plus grande fan (XD) que j'adoooore ! (J'attends ton défi ET ta review avec impatience hihi)._

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7 : Reviens

Voilà une heure qu'Harry longeait le mur de l'unique cimetière du village. Il n'avait pas pu...L'enterrement de sa mère avait eu lieu la veille et il ne s'était pas résigné à franchir les portes pour s'y rendre. Voir avec dégoût ses frères et sœurs déconfits, de grosses larmes couler sur leurs visages, l'accabler de reproches, le rendre responsable et le haïr encore plus, étaient insurmontable pour Harry. Il avait donc attendu le lendemain pour se rendre sur la tombe de Lily pourtant il hésita encore longuement avant de pénétrer dans cet antre lugubre.

Harry chercha la tombe de sa mère, observant les autres avec un certain recul ; il détestait trainer dans ces endroits morbides. Savoir que des centaines de cadavres s'entassaient au dessous de ses pieds le rendait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Quand enfin il la vit un peu plus loin, trôner près de celle de son père. Une douleur l'envahit de toute part en voyant les tombesde ses parents si proches, côte à côte. Il regretta de n'avoir aucun joli bouquet de fleurs à déposer, il passait encore pour un enfant indigne. Il aurait tant aimé que ses parents continuent à vivre pour le voir devenir quelqu'un de bien. Il savait qu'il en avait les capacités, il sentit battre son cœur douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

Il jura sur la tombe de ses parents, mais aussi pour lui-même, qu'il parviendrait à être enfin heureux, à devenir quelqu'un. Ses parents auraient enfin le fils qu'ils avaient toujours mérité. Il resta encore quelques instants à admirer les inscriptions "Lily et James" ancrées dans la pierre puis détourna les talons en se promettant de ne plus jamais revenir en arrière.

Et puis il n'était pas tout seul. Malfoy était là, il l'avait senti dans son regard lorsqu'il avait dû le quitter, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il le lui avait même avoué et inconsciemment, Harry l'avait toujours su. Et puis les Weasley étaient là aussi pour veiller sur lui. Finalement, c'était bien ses frères et sœurs qui n'avaient plus personne, à part peut-être lui...

Avant de rendre visite aux Weasley, il se rendit à son ancien appartement.

Son portable vibra encore ce qui l'agaça, il savait déjà que c'était Neville. Celui-ci n'avait pas cessé de l'appeler et de lui laisser des tas de messages pour savoir comment il allait. Mais comment voulait-il qu'il se sente ? Il allait mal, c'était évident, il n'avait aucune raison de le contacter pour en entendre la confirmation.

Arrivé à destination, il entendit des sanglots à travers la porte. Il soupira et déposa une enveloppe sous le paillasson avec les trois quarts de sa paye. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'argent tout de suite, lui était logé et bien nourri contrairement à ses frères et sœurs. Et malgré le profond mépris qu'il éprouvait pour chacun d'entre eux, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser mourir de faim les enfants de ses parents...Sa mère ne méritait pas que ses enfants finissent par mourir à la rue. Il le faisait pour elle et elle seule. Il n'y avait aucune espèce de générosité dans son geste, juste du respect pour la mémoire de ses parents.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ils étaient tous là...la douleur qu'Harry avait ressenti en se rendant sur la tombe de ses parents se dissipa comme par enchantement. Ils étaient tous sur _leur _terrain de basket à jouer avec entrain ; Dean, Seamus, Justin, Erni...Ron !

Harry remarqua avec amusement qu'il avait encore pris dix centimètres. Jamais il n'avait été aussi content de le revoir.

-Harry ?? s'exclama Dean qui l'aperçut le premier, putain de merde, c'est Harry les gars !

Tous poussèrent des cris de joie mêlés à beaucoup de surprise, tout le monde avait fini par désespérer de le revoir un jour. Ils lui sautèrent presque au cou comme si la vie revenait en même temps que lui.

-Arrêtez les mecs, vous m'étouffez ! s'indigna le brun qui avait la respiration coupée par toutes ces étreintes enflammées.

-T'as plus jamais intérêt à nous faire le même coup, t'es parti trop longtemps ! gronda gentiment Justin.

-Oh c'est bon, la terre s'est pas arrêtée de tourner non plus, c'est pas ma faute si j'ai besoin de thunes, c'est pas comme si j'étais parti en vacances !

-D'ailleurs, tu fais quoi comme boulot ?

-Boulot de merde, grommela le brun en faisant son possible pour ne pas se sentir gêné.

-On a pas arrêté de t'appeler ! reprocha Seamus, tu faisais exprès de ne pas nous répondre ou quoi ?

-J'étais pas d'humeur à vous écouter raconter à quel point vous vous amusiez sans moi, grogna Harry qui n'avait pas envie de se justifier.

Dean croisa les bras en levant les yeux au ciel.

-T'es trop con comme mec, on voulait juste avoir de tes nouvelles, savoir si t'étais pas mort ou je ne sais quoi !

-Et bah vous me voyez là, c'est bon, commencez pas à me faire chier !

-Au fait, on est désolé pour ta mère...

-Je ne veux pas en parler !

Harry n'était pas vraiment en colère contre eux, plutôt contre Ron qui semblait l'ignorer complètement. Il n'était pas venu le saluer avec les autres. Il était resté sur le terrain de basket et continuait à lancer son ballon dans le panier sans se soucier d'eux.

-Je peux savoir ce qui va pas ? demanda finalement Harry en avançant vers le terrain.

Ron ne prit même pas le temps de le regarder. Il se contenta d'attraper son sac posé sur un banc puis s'en alla comme si Harry n'avait pas existé mais celui-ci n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire. Il rattrapa en trois enjambées le rouquin qui ne lui accorda pas un regard.

-Hey ! C'est quoi ton problème ? s'énerva Harry qui essayait de garder l'allure de son ami.

Ron resta dans son mutisme un moment avant de s'arrêter enfin et de se tourner vers Harry. Il paraissait furieux.

-T'es même pas venu connard !

-Quoi ? répondit Harry prit au dépourvu.

-À l'enterrement de ta mère ! On était tous là, même mon père qui avait un tas de boulot s'est déplacé et toi, t'as préféré faire ton connard d'égoïste, comme d'habitude !

-Je...

-Putain mais quel genre de type tu es pour ne pas venir aux funérailles de ta propre mère ! T'as vraiment que du respect envers ta propre personne ou quoi ? Tu me dégoûtes ! cracha le rouquin furieux.

-Ron, fit Harry se sentant étrangement honteux, je ne voulais pas faire de scène avec tous mes frères et sœurs, j'ai préféré y aller...

-Eux au moins ils étaient là pour leur mère !

-J'ai préféré y aller aujourd'hui, seul. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un curé et de tous ces gens pour lui dire au revoir une dernière fois, tu sais, expliqua Harry d'une voix douce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ron le regarda intensément avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche.

-T'es quand même un connard ! C'est pour ce genre de chose qu'un téléphone sert, si tu n'avais pas répondu à Ginny, quand est-ce que tu l'aurais appris que ta mère était six pieds sous terre ?

-J'avais l'intention de revenir ce week-end...

-Mais bien sûr ! Je suis sûr que tu n'avais pas du tout l'intention de revenir dans ton village pourri. Après tout, tu vis à Londres maintenant, rien à voir avec ici. C'est pour ça que tu ne répondais pas d'ailleurs, pour nous oublier. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi t'as répondu à Ginny, à croire qu'elle, tu n'avais pas envie de l'oublier...

Harry fut éberlué par ces paroles, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son inactivité à répondre à leurs appels serait perçue ainsi.

-Je...non ! Je l'ai dis aux autres tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas envie de vous entendre me dire que vous étiez tous ensemble et bien heureux sans moi...Ron, ce mois a vraiment été abominable sans vous...

Ron fut surpris par la sincérité des mots d'Harry. Son meilleur ami avait vraiment dû en baver dans la capitale pour débiter des paroles aussi _sentimentales ! _Et parce qu'il avait été furieux contre lui pour ne pas lui avoir donné un signe de vie et parce qu'il lui avait tant manqué, sous une pulsion incontrôlable, Ron enlaça son ami avec force et il le sentit le serrer plus fort encore. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi puis durent relâcher leur étreinte, après tout, ils avaient un tas de choses à se raconter.

-J'espère que t'as eu le temps d'aller voir le nouveau film de Malfoy, fit Ron alors qu'ils papotaient de tout et de rien sur le chemin en direction de la maison Weasley.

Harry eut un petit sourire amusé.

-Euh, non pas vraiment...

-Harry ! Je sais que tu es un hétéro de pure souche mais quand même, il est vraiment à tomber dans ce film, il y a une scène où il enlève son tee-shirt au ralenti et...

Harry se rendit compte que Ron n'était toujours pas au courant de sa bisexualité soudaine. Il hésita un moment puis se décida :

-Ron, je suis gay, annonça Harry du but en blanc.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cacher la vérité à son ami, surtout qu'il n'avait absolument pas honte de son état. Ron ne réagit pas tout de suite avant de dire :

-Et bah raison de plus pour aller voir ses films ! À son prochain, on ira tous les deux et on se branlera ensemble, ça sera marrant !

Harry leva un sourcil, surpris de la réaction de son ami.

-T'es vraiment gore, mon gars, tu parles comme si t'avais douze ans et que tu venais de te rendre compte que tu peux te servir de ta bite !

Ron haussa les épaules, l'air totalement indifférent.

-En plus, ajouta Harry qui se devait de lui communiquer l'information, Malfoy n'est vraiment pas mon type !

Il ne se voyait décemment pas aller voir un film de Drago avec son ami, la situation serait trop bizarre.

-Mon cul oui !

Son ami le connaissait donc si bien ?

-Je croyais que tu t'étais tapé un tas de meuf à Londres, reprit le rouquin sur un ton plus sérieux.

-Bon, j'ai un peu exagéré, même si je m'en suis fait, cela n'empêche pas le fait que j'ai disons...rencontré quelqu'un...

-Qui a une queue et des couilles je suppose ?

-Perspicace dans l'âme...

-Pourtant, toi qui te clamais hétéro pur et dur avant de partir, c'est étonnant que t'es viré de bord comme ça.

-Je suis toujours bi, je continuerai à baiser avec des meufs mais aussi avec des mecs. En fait, tout est une question de sexe, j'aime ça et j'ai envie que ma vie sexuelle soit plus diversifiée.

-Là, je te retrouve. Mais ce mec alors ? C'est qui ? Ton petit copain officiel ? Celui avec qui tu baises plus d'une fois ?

-En quelques sortes mais c'est pas du tout mon petit copain, enfin j'ai jamais vraiment été en couple mais d'après les aperçus que j'ai pu avoir, un couple ne se comporte pas comme ça !

-Et tu aimerais avoir plus qu'un aperçu et te caser enfin ?

-Je ne sais pas...peut-être...fit Harry en s'imaginant en couple avec Drago pourtant cela sonnait totalement faux à ses yeux.

Tout deux n'étaient pas vraiment fais pour former un couple et même si Harry y pensait pour la première fois, il se rendit vite compte que cette idée était totalement irréalisable.

-Non, en fait, je ne me vois pas du tout en couple avec ce type, finit-il par répondre sur un ton catégorique.

Cela le laissa étrangement maussade.

Le sujet se dirigea alors sur le couple de Ron qui avoua à Harry qu'il était très amoureux d'Hermione. Harry était content pour eux. Il s'en doutait depuis un long moment mais n'avait jamais vraiment osé s'en mêler. Ils arrivèrent enfin au Terrier où Mrs Weasley -qui ne lui en voulait pas du tout contrairement à Ron- le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle était la seule mère qui lui restait à présent. Ils fêtèrent tous son retour autour d'un bon dîner où tous les Weasley réunis faisaient tout pour qu'Harry se sente chez lui, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une immense reconnaissance pour eux tous. Il voyait bien que les Weasley faisaient leur possible pour ne pas lui parler de sa mère, qu'ils étaient si gentils pour lui faire oublier sa tristesse et à vrai dire, cela marchait plutôt bien. Même si c'était assez égoïste de sa part, Harry refusait d'y penser.

Une fois leur estomac remplis, Harry et Ron montèrent se coucher complètement éreintés. Harry se glissa dans ses draps frais, soupirant de bien être, se sentant enfin apaisé.

-Au fait Harry, avec un mec t'es passif ou actif ?

-Bonne nuit ! répliqua Harry qui n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre à cette question alors que lui même n'avait pas la réponse.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry passa ces quelques jours avec Ron comme des vacances. Il tenta d'oublier tous ce qui le faisait souffrir pour pouvoir s'amuser sans réticence. Il se força à ne pas penser à sa mère, cela le rendait beaucoup trop maussade à son goût. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas réellement le temps de songer à elle, il était bien trop occupé à rattraper le temps perdu avec ses amis. Ses journées étaient donc rythmées de fêtes, de match de basket, de grasses matinéesexactement ce qu'il aimait faire avec son meilleur ami. La nuit, il trouvait très difficilement le sommeil, c'est pourquoi vers 22h, ils s'invitaient à des soirées ou faisaient des virées en boîte avec leur bande puis s'amusaient toute la nuit. À la grande surprise de ses amis, il ne toucha pas une fille, ni à un mec d'ailleurs. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'en avait aucune envie et puis il était loin de Drago et avait l'impression de ne pas en avoir le droit même s'il savait pertinemment que Malfoy ne devait pas se priver de son côté.

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il séjournait chez les Weasley et il savait que bientôt, il devrait retourner à Londres auprès de Drago. Il n'avait reçu aucune indication sur la date de retour alors il en profitait au maximum en culpabilisant un minimum. Et en même temps, il espérait quelque chose, peut-être que Malfoy vienne le chercher lui-même...

Ron ne lui posa aucune question sur la date de son départ, peut-être que lui aussi espérait quelque chose, qu'Harry ne veuille plus repartir, comme si, cette idée lui était inenvisageable.

Un après-midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione proposèrent à Mrs Weasley d'aller faire les courses, quelque chose qu'Harry ne pourrait pas proposer à n'importe qui ayant horreur de jouer les boniches. Une fois ravitaillés pour au moins une semaine, ils sortirent du magasin les mains remplis de sacs et Harry lâcha presque un cri de surprise à la vue de l'homme qui se tenait juste en face de lui. Il lâcha néanmoins toutes ses courses qu'il tenait à la main qui s'écroulèrent gracieusement sur le trottoir.

-Mais t'es malade ! s'indigna Ron en constatant le désastre.

Mais Harry était comme pétrifié : que faisait Neville Londubat dans son village paumé ?

-Bonjour Harry ! ronronna le photographe en riant de l'effet qu'il produisait au jeune homme, tu veux peut-être que je t'aide pour ramasser ?

Harry sortit de sa torpeur et se mit à quatre pattes pour arranger sa maladresse aidés de Ron, Hermione et Neville. Une fois la chose arrangée, Harry se tourna vers Neville, énervé :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?!

-J'ai de la famille dans le quartier, tu te rappelles ?

-Merde...nan, j'avais oublié ! Et toi aussi t'es en vacances ou tu ne fais juste que me coller un peu plus ?

-C'est moi qui te mets de si mauvaise humeur ? s'enquit Neville avec un petit sourire amusé, au lieu de grogner, présente moi donc à tes amis.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et Ron qui regardaient Neville avec un peu trop d'intérêt.

-Euh, Ron, Hermione, voici Neville, une connaissance de Londres...

_-Enchanté !_

-Moi de même ! fit le photographe en leur serrant la main. Voulez-vous que je vous paye un café à tous les trois ?

-Non, non ! s'empressa de répliquer le brun, on a beaucoup de choses à faire. On se verra à Londres.

-Comme tu veux. Je rentre mardi, si tu le souhaites, je peux te raccompagner, cela t'évitera de payer le bus...

-Euh, je ne sais pas. J'y réfléchirai.

-De toute façon, tu sais comment me joindre. Au revoir vous deux, à bientôt Harry, salua Neville en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Harry soupira une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, se sentant beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il avait eu peur qu'il prononce le nom "Drago Malfoy" et devant Ron, cela serait devenu ingérable.

-Mon Dieu Harry ! Ce type est à tomber ! s'exclama Ron, c'est avec lui que tu as couché plusieurs fois ? Je comprends tout de suite pourquoi tu es devenu bi si rapidement...

-Ron ! s'indigna Hermione, même si dans le fond tu n'as pas tord, Harry a le droit d'avoir une vie privée.

-Mais non ! C'est juste un..._ami ! _insista Harry.

-Mais t'es fou ou quoi ?

-Bon Ron, j'aimerais qu'on arrête de parler de lui, trancha Harry en reprenant son chemin.

-Dis, ton petit copain il est plus beau que lui ou pas ?

-Dix fois plus beau ! Et ce n'est pas mon petit copain.

-Dix fois plus beau...,répéta Ron pour lui même l'air impressionné, euh...à quand les présentations ?

Hermione leva les yeux, l'air exaspéré par son petit ami et Harry rit de bon cœur.

-Au fait, quand est-ce que tu comptes retourner à Londres ? demanda le rouquin qui évitait de poser la question tabou depuis deux semaines.

-Et bien mardi, maintenant que j'en ai vraiment l'occasion, je n'ai pas le choix.

Ron resta silencieux durant le reste du voyage.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas conduire, se moqua Harry en regardant à travers la fenêtre le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

Il avait quitté ses amis quelques heures plus tôt et s'apprêtait à rentrer à Londres où Malfoy devait l'attendre...ou pas.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour le plouc de service ou quoi ? s'indigna gentiment Neville en observant l'adolescent qui avait un air étrangement maussade.

-Moi si j'avais du fric, j'achèterais une bagnole pour la conduire, pas pour payer un pauvre con le faire à ma place.

-Ça me permet de pouvoir te parler sans me préoccuper d'écraser quelqu'un. Dis, ça t'arrive de sortir une phrase sans aucune vulgarité, pas que ça me gêne, je trouve ça sexy chez toi mais comment as-tu pu avoir ton Bac avec ton vocabulaire de charretier ?

Harry se tourna enfin vers lui levant haut la tête et sortant l'un de ses regards fiers dont lui seul avait le secret :

-Je _t'emmerde_. Je sais sortir de jolis mots quand la situation l'impose.

Voyant que Neville semblait convaincu, Harry détourna à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse, tu veux en parler ? s'enquit l'adulte en passant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules l'air indifférent et repoussa sans douceur la main du photographe qui soupira de lassitude.

-C'est à cause de tes amis ? Tu sais, tu les reverras très bientôt, ils...

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, ok ? s'exclama le brun en se tournant vers Neville, agacé.

-Alors quoi ?

-C'est juste que...j'étais en train de me demander comment allait se passer mes retrouvailles avec Malfoy...

Neville fronça les sourcils. Il détestait lorsqu'Harry lui parlait de Drago d'une autre façon que pour l'insulter.

-Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ? demanda-t-il plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Peut-être que je lui ai manqué...

Neville se raidit un instant. Pourquoi l'adolescent débitait-il des paroles aussi niaises ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Tu sais très bien que Drago se fiche totalement de toi, tu n'es qu'une...

-Je sais, coupa sèchement Harry.

-Ne me dis que tu es amoureux ! cingla le photographe narquoisement.

-Bien sûr que non ! Seulement, j'apprécie notre relation à sa juste valeur.

-Apparemment là, tu sembles penser que la situation impose de sortir de jolis mots mais qui pour moi sonnent terriblement faux dans ta bouche, désolé de te décevoir ! siffla Neville sur un ton méprisant qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Harry fronça les sourcils remarquant enfin la colère qui luisait dans les beaux yeux de l'adulte.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu me piques ta crise de jalousie ?

-Je croyais que tu détestais Malfoy !

-Et c'est toujours le cas, seulement maintenant que je me sais bi, je ne vais pas cracher sur lui alors qu'il me fait du bien et que...

-C'est bon, ferme-la. Rien que d'y penser, ça me répugne ! assena le photographe en changeant rageusement de position.

Harry ricana méchamment.

-À qui tu veux faire croire ça ? Je suis sûr que tu te branles tous les soirs en pensant à nos deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre...

Neville le regarda férocement.

-Tu t'imagines nos gémissements indécents, souffla Harry d'une voix caressante et sensuelle, nos baisers passionnés...

-Tais-toi, Harry, supplia Neville en fermant les yeux pour contrôler sa rage.

-Et lorsque Drago me prend enfin sauvagement, tu jouies en hurlant de plaisir et de frustration mêlés...

-Je t'ai dis de te la FERMER ! hurla l'adulte d'une voix terriblement menaçante.

Harry sentait qu'il mourrait d'envie de le frapper mais il savait également qu'il n'oserait jamais.

-Quoi ? fit l'adolescent en prenant son petit air innocent, mon vocabulaire n'était pas assez fleuri ? Ou alors il l'était peut-être trop...

Neville soupira bruyamment en se passant une main nerveuse sur le visage. Il devait se contrôler. Harry détacha sa ceinture, se rapprocha de lui et se colla contre lui sans pudeur. Il le sentit frissonner à ce contact. Harry se pencha doucement vers Neville et lui chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix toujours beaucoup trop lascive :

-Il faut que tu comprennes que jamais, _jamais _je ne coucherai avec toi, Nev'...

Le photographe se redressa et regarda le jeune éphèbe dans les yeux. Les siens criaient "POURQUOI" !

-Ne m'en veux pas, se contenta de répondre Harry à sa question muette, je t'aime bien tu sais.

Neville sourit et bien qu'il était terriblement jaloux et blessé, il acquiesça. Harry lui sourit en retour et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adulte qui se laissa faire appréciant ce contact, puis soupira de bien être.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne revient pas ! grogna Drago, ça va bientôt faire trois semaines ! Il était stipulé dans le contrat qu'il n'avait le droit qu'à _un _week-end par mois !

-Tu n'as qu'à envoyer quelqu'un pour aller le chercher, tu connais son adresse non ? proposa Blaise qui faisait son possible pour que l'humeur massacrante du blond de ses derniers jours se calme.

-Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que j'ai envie qu'il revienne. Et puis il n'aurait pas laissé ses affaires s'il avait vraiment eu l'intention de s'en aller. De plus, le contrat qu'il a signé ne l'y autorise pas ! Il faudrait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas libre, il m'appartient...

-Sa mère vient de mourir, laisse lui un peu de temps.

-Je me contrefous de ses affaires personnelles !

-Arrête de penser à Potter, concentre toi plutôt sur le film, tu n'as plus que trois semaines de tournage...

-Je l'emmerde le film, j'en ai marre de répéter toujours les mêmes répliques à la con. Mon prochain film, je veux qu'il soit très intellectuel et surtout sans action. À cause de ces putains de cascades que je dois effectuer torse nu, j'ai des courbatures partout.

-En attendant tu es invité à plusieurs remises de prix ce mois-ci, ton dernier film a vraiment eu un succès fou...

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller...

-Mais tes fans...

-Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, pour l'instant je veux savoir ce que fout Potter ! siffla le blond hors de lui.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, tous les jours, toutes les nuits. Ce type l'obsédait à un point que cela lui faisait presque peur. Certes, le gamin était beau comme un dieu, était assez fin, un putain de coup et tout ce qui va avec, mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer, il ne supportait pas ses sautes d'humeur, son petit côté caïd...n'est-ce pas ?? Malgré tout, ce serait se mentir à lui-même s'il n'avouait pas que cette fougue et ce besoin de tout contrôler ne l'attirait pas chez lui.

Il l'avait même laissé dormir une fois avec lui, dans son lit ! Jamais il n'avait fait ça après l'acte. Généralement, il courrait se doucher en espérant que son amant ou amante ait filé entre temps. Cette nuit là, leurs ébats passionnés l'avaient exténué et il avait ressenti le besoin de coller Harry contre lui, comme s'il n'aurait pas été capable de trouver le sommeil loin de son corps chaud contre sa peau.

Leur dernier face à face avait été plus que troublant. Il avait pu voir un autre Potter, beaucoup plus calme, plus sensible, plus...humain. Il avait lu la même tristesse que lui-même avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait appris que sa mère était décédée. Il avait cru lire dans le regard de l'adolescent quelque chose d'autre encore, quelque chose qui lui avait fait bêtement croire qu'Harry reviendrait auprès de lui, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais il s'était trompé et toute la sympathie qu'il avait ressentie pour lui s'était dissipée pour laisser place à une colère évidente.

Depuis, ce morveux le hantait. Il avait à la fois peur -bien malgré lui- de ne plus le revoir et n'arrivait pas à se décider à aller le chercher. Peut-être était-ce cela qu'il attendait. Drago était vraiment dans le noir. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-Drago...appela Blaise.

-Quoi ? s'enquit l'acteur alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à prendre une douche.

-Il est rentré...

-Hein ??

-Regarde ! fit Blaise qui regardait à travers la fenêtre.

Malfoy se précipita vers la fenêtre et vit à travers, Harry sur le perron de sa villa avec Neville. Il était toujours aussi beau. Drago sourit et ne manqua pas de dissimuler sa joie à Blaise. Joie qui fit vite place à autre chose...

-Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec Neville ?? s'exclama-t-il hargneusement.

-C'est lui qui l'a raccompagné, la famille de Neville habite dans la même banlieue que Potter, je crois...

-Ils se connaissent ?!

-Ils sont amis d'après mes sources...

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Et depuis quand ils sont soi-disant potes ? Tu t'es dit que ça ne serait pas important de me communiquer l'information ?

Pour Malfoy, d'aussi beaux spécimens, qu'étaient Harry et Neville, et homos de surcroît, ne pouvaient tout simplement pas entretenir une simple relation amicale. Et Malfoy connaissait suffisamment son photographe pour savoir qu'Harry était tout à fait son genre. Cette idée -et elle lui semblait si évidente- que ces deux hommes aient une liaison, le rendait fou d'une rage mal contenue.

-Oh je...

-Silence ! Je veux le voir tout de suite...

-Neville ou Potter ?

-Potter bien sûr, je verrai l'autre quand j'en aurai le temps. Mais profite qu'il soit ici pour lui dire qu'il n'a pas intérêt à se mêler de _mes _affaires...

-Très bien...

-Et amène-moi Potter dans mon bureau, un endroit neutre...

Blaise acquiesça et sortit de la pièce légèrement pris au dépourvu.

Malfoy, de son côté, commença à taper du pied nerveusement. Il s'était installé confortablement derrière son bureau qui lui servait lorsque son père lui laissait le soin de traiter quelques dossiers. Malgré son métier d'acteur, Drago avait aussi le royaume financier de son père à gérer lorsque celui-ci était débordé. Maintenant qu'il tournait presque sans répit, il avait beaucoup moins le temps de s'occuper des affaires de son père mais lorsque celui-ci avait réellement besoin de l'aide de son fils, il ne se privait pas de le lui faire savoir.

Quelques minutes interminablement longues s'écoulèrent avant qu'un beau jeune homme ne pénètre dans la pièce. Il était là, devant lui. Grand et fier. Le voir à nouveau si proche remplit à nouveau de joie le cœur de Drago qui oublia pendant quelques instants magiques - où les deux hommes se dévisageaient étrangement sans oser dire un mot - qu'il était censé lui en vouloir.

Harry se sentait étrangement gêné. Voir à nouveau Drago après tant de temps le rendait à la fois content et terriblement excité. Il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis plusieurs semaines et toute cette frustration accumulée lui revint d'un coup au niveau d'une certaine partie de son anatomie. Avec horreur, il se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'il avait omise : porter un jean bien serré le jour de son arrivée ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Il n'avait pas du tout envie que Malfoy voit l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et surtout qu'il pense qu'il lui avait manqué. Sentant que son pantalon allait vite le discréditer, il laissa tomber, le plus naturellement du monde, son bras devant lui pour que son état d'excitation soit moins flagrant.

-Alors ? raisonna enfin la voix de Malfoy qui se fit la plus méprisante possible, on a enfin décidé de rentrer ? Ça va ? Les vacances n'étaient pas trop courtes ?

Ça y est, maintenant qu'il s'était lancé, il ne pouvait plus refouler sa colère. Ce petit con lui avait fais peur. Il avait cru ne plus jamais le revoir, il lui avait manqué et il lui en voulait pour ça. Il lui en voulait de le rendre si dépendant, de lui faire éprouver des sentiments qu'il ne pensait jamais éprouver un jour et surtout qu'il n'avait pas envie d'éprouver.

Ok...Drago était furieux. Harry n'en n'avait pas été totalement convaincu quand il était rentré dans la pièce mais maintenant que Malfoy venait de l'ouvrir, il en était persuadé. Harry se contenta de s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le mur.

-C'était super ! Merci de vous en préoccuper, répliqua-t-il, railleur.

-C'est un week-end par mois Potter, rappela Malfoy de sa voix la plus glaciale.

-Vous aviez dit que je pouvais prendre mon temps à cause de mes problèmes personnels, et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, j'ai pris mon temps !

-Tu devais vraiment avoir des problèmes psychologiques importants pour mettre autant de temps pour te remettre, rétorqua cruellement l'acteur qui émit un rictus mauvais en voyant le visage de l'adolescent rougir de rage.

-Allez vous faire foutre !!

-Bonne idée, fit tranquillement Drago en se levant de son siège pour s'appuyer contre son bureau.

Droit et maintenant plus grand que lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique si bien qu'il trembla de plaisir malgré la colère qu'il ressentait toujours envers lui. De quel droit se moquait-il de lui alors qu'il venait de perdre sa mère ? Drago sourit en voyant l'effet qu'il faisait au jeune homme. Il croisa les bras puis reprit plus sèchement :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais avec mon photographe ?

Harry sortit doucement de sa torpeur, toujours hypnotisé par la beauté de l'acteur. Malfoy venait de lui parler...n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh...quoi ?

-Mon photographe ! s'agaça le blond, que foutais-tu dans sa voiture ? Je t'ai vu arriver avec lui par la fenêtre !

-Oh...,fit Harry en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait répondre et il trouva bien vite.

Il afficha un sourire narquois :

-Il me faisait juste la pipe du siècle, vous savez, le chemin est long de chez moi à ici, alors on s'ennuyait et on a vite trouvé une occupation très agréable.

Drago bondit vers lui, furieux, et en deux enjambés, il se retrouva tout près de l'adolescent qui perdit son sourire, se sentant beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

-Espèce de menteur !

Et comme pour confirmer ses propos, Drago saisit le sexe tendu d'Harry à travers son jean, le brun poussa un gémissement de surprise. De délicieuses ondes de plaisir lui traversèrent le corps alors que Drago accentuait la pression de sa main sur son pénis gorgé de sang. Il rapprocha son visage du sien alors que le jeune homme continuait de gémir doucement.

-Tu n'as touché personne pendant tes _supers vacances_, hein Potter ? souffla Drago d'une voix sensuelle tout en introduisant sa main dans le caleçon de Harry pour pouvoir mieux le toucher, je peux le sentir entre mes doigts.

Harry se contenta de fermer les yeux et de gémir. Il haïssait lorsqu'il se comportait si faiblement face à lui mais ce satané blondinet lui faisait toujours perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de son corps, de la plus exquise des façons.

-Je...mmh, tenta de dire Harry mais la main de Drago ne lui laissait pas un moment de répit.

-Je...je vous ai manqué...

Drago s'arrêta net lorsque Harry réussi enfin à prononcer sa phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce. L'acteur n'avait pas pu distinguer si Harry venait d'énoncer une question ou une affirmation. Il l'observa intensément et ne vit plus, dans ses grands yeux émeraude, aucunes traces de mesquinerie ou de raillerie, juste du plaisir et peut-être aussi autre chose qu'il ne savait nommer, exactement comme la fois où il lui avait annoncé le décès de sa mère.

Pourtant cette fois-ci, il ne se retint pas : il plongea sur les lèvres de l'adolescent et peu importe si cela dépassait tous ses principes, il en avait envie depuis trop longtemps. Harry gémit à nouveau laissant au blond l'accès total à sa bouche. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, Malfoy en profita pour faufiler sa langue et venir taquiner lascivement sa semblable. Le baiser était pressant, fougueux, passionné. Tous les deux s'étaient manqués et ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre. Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou de Drago qui en profita pour le soulever tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec passion. Harry s'accrocha à son amant pendant que celui-ci le soulèvait jusqu'à la table de son bureau puis le posa doucement et Harry écarta les cuisses sans pudeur pour que Drago s'y introduise. Leurs corps se collèrent à nouveau, leurs sexes se frottèrent sauvagement et il vint un temps où leurs vêtements furent de trop.

Ils s'arrachèrent mutuellement leurs habits. Leurs corps nus s'épousaient à merveille. Harry laissait Malfoy tout contrôler et il aimait ça. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur sa peau douce, dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il voulait connaître le corps parfait de l'acteur mieux que personne d'autre. Drago était le seul à pouvoir le toucher ainsi, à pouvoir le prendre sauvagement contre une table, à pouvoir le faire hurler de cette façon, à pouvoir lui faire ressentir toutes ces choses délicieuses qu'il n'avait jamais connu avec une fille.

Avec Drago, il avait l'impression que le sexe avait une autre définition : perdre totalement le contrôle de soi-même, oublier sa vie, son nom, ne penser qu'à ce corps mouvant contre lui, en lui.

-Oh oui...plus fort...

Drago sourit. Il adorait quand son brun le suppliait pendant l'acte. Il le sentait tellement abandonné à lui, tellement inoffensif et à la fois si passionné.

Un orgasme fulgurant les traversa presque simultanément et Harry s'écroula en sueur sur le torse tout aussi humide de son amant. Drago le serra plus fort contre lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais qu'il le quitte aussi longtemps, s'il y avait une prochaine fois, il ne lui pardonnerait pas et il espérait qu'Harry l'ait compris.

Celui-ci, toujours haletant, écoutait les battements irréguliers du cœur de Drago, les yeux clos, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il se sentait si bien complètement collé à lui. Il se sentait protégé et en sécurité. Sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé dans sa vie.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'il eut la réponse à la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis déjà un bon moment : il n'y avait que Drago qui pourrait le toucher de la plus intime des façons. Il ne laisserait jamais aucune autre personne être au-dessus de lui. S'il décidait enfin de coucher avec d'autres garçons, il se comporterait exactement comme avec la gente féminine. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait envie de coucher avec personne d'autre.

L'homme contre lui était parfait.

**À suivre !**

_Finito. J'aurais bien aimé continuer mais ça allait commencé à faire long... J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos avis...Bisoux à tous._


	8. tensions

_**Titre : Bel de Nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux et désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy. HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash**__**, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Salut les gens. J'espère que tous ceux qui passaient des examens ces temps-ci s'en sont bien sortis, pour ceux qui sont en vacances, j'espère que vous en profitez pleinement. ;) Ce chp a mis du temps à arriver, je vous l'accorde mais il est (légèrement ) plus long que les autres, alors ça compense (que dal). _

_Rars générales :__ désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews individuellement mais je me rattraperai la fois prochaine. Voici quelques réponses aux questions qui me sont fréquement posées (si vous ne voulez strictement rien savoir sur la suite de l'histoire, ne lisez pas) :_

_**Harry va t-il devenir plus "sympa" avec Neville ?**__ Non, désolée...Leur relation ne va pas évoluer dans ce sens là._

_**Harry et Drago vont-ils finir par devenir un couple ? **__Oui, même s'il ne sera pas des plus conventionels, ils vont finir par officialiser la chose. (Soulagés ? :p)_

_**Cédric éprouve t-il quelque chose pour Harry ?**__ Réponse dans ce chapitre..._

_**Harry va t-il finir par devenir mannequin ?**__ Non mais ce chapitre en dit plus sur son avenir professionel._

_**Drago va t-il finir par savoir qu'il était le premier amant (homme) de Harry ?**__ Plus tard..._

_**Harry va t-il revoir ses frères et soeurs ?**__ J'ai en effet prévu de les remettre en scène à plusieurs reprises mais pas pour tout de suite._

_**Drago va t-il continuer à être jaloux de Neville ?**__ Oh oui...et pas qu'un peu._

_**Va t-on en savoir plus sur le passé des prostitués de Drago ?**__ Non...Leur rôle dans l'histoire n'est que minime (du moins pour les prochains chps), je préfére donc m'attarder sur les personnages principaux._

_Si vous avez d'autres questions, du moment que ça n'en révèle pas trop sur la continuité de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas. Voilà, j'espère que ce chap vous plaira. ;)_

_Comme d'hab, une petite note de remerciements à __Vif d'or__, __Just-un-ange__ et __Slytherin's proud__, pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections qui m'ont (encore) été d'un grand secours. _

_**Note importante :**__ je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont averti pour les similitudes qu'il y avait entre __Bel de Nuit__ et la fic de __Nemesissement-Votre__. __Sinelune__ (une des auteurs) a préféré retirer cette fic ne voulant que très peu être accusée de plagiat mais sachez qu'il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention de sa part et que je n'étais pas du tout contre l'idée de la publication de leur fic. Voilà, il n'y a plus aucun malententu. :)_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8 : tensions

-HARRY ! s'exclamèrent Katie et Cédric d'une même voix alors que le jeune homme entrait tranquillement dans la pièce.

Celui-ci sursauta ne s'attendant pas à un tel accueil. Cédric osa même le serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu nous as manqué ! On s'ennuyait sans toi, tu sais, avoua-il sur un ton joyeux en desserrant son étreinte du jeune homme qui avait fait son possible pour garder son calme et ne pas le repousser violemment.

Il détestait être serré ainsi par des gens qu'il ne connaissait que si peu et particulièrement par des personnes d'un tel statut. Il leur accorda tout de même un sourire poli et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en soupirant, heureux de pourvoir enfin se poser.

-Comment tu vas ? On a appris pour ta mère. On est sincèrement désolé et on...

-Ça va, interrompit sèchement l'adolescent qui redoutait depuis son arrivée le moment où tout le monde allait le consoler hypocritement, vous n'êtes pas désolés, vous vous fichez de ma vie et moi de la vôtre, je le sais, vous le savez, le sujet est clôt.

Katie soupira, s'attendant visiblement à une réaction de ce genre venant de lui. Harry ne la surprenait plus à présent. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui : n'utiliser aucune forme de compassion ou de compréhension et n'évoquer en aucun cas quelqu'autres sentiments de ce genre. Cédric, quant à lui, se sentit blessé par ses paroles. Il ne se fichait pas du tout de l'adolescent, il avait été très peiné d'apprendre qu'un garçon aussi jeune perde son dernier parent.

Il le lui aurait sûrement avoué si un certain Michael Corner n'avait pas fait irruption à cet instant.

-Potter, Le Retour, grinça sa voix méprisante.

Harry eut un soupire désabusé en apercevant Michael et Cho pénétrer dans le salon. Ils n'avaient pas changé depuis la dernière fois où il les avait croisés et il les trouvait toujours aussi pitoyables. Depuis le temps qu'ils cohabitaient, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à s'entendre. Michael et lui entretenaient une sorte de compétition sur Drago, chacun pensant que l'acteur les considérait comme "favori". Harry n'avait jamais voulu entrer dans cette _course au Drago _mais il le faisait inconsciemment d'après Cédric qui le lui avait reproché quelques jours avant le décès de sa mère. Bien qu'Harry ne l'admettrait jamais, il ne supportait pas d'entendre ce Corner se vanter que Drago le préférait à eux cinq, pour l'adolescent cette réalité lui était inconcevable. Il refusait d'y croire. Malgré le fait que l'acteur et lui se provoquaient sans cesse, Harry avait toujours eu cette impression de favoritisme avec lui. Pourtant en son fort intérieur, il réalisait qu'il ne savait strictement pas qu'elles étaient les relations que Michael entretenait avec l'acteur.

-Tiens Batman et Robin, enfin là ça serait plutôt Mulan et _Mushu_, ricana Harry sans leur prêter grande attention, il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. _(Nda : réplique de __Just-un-ange__ ! Désolée, fallait que je la mette...xD)_

Cho croisa les bras, vexée ; Michael quant à lui, fronça les sourcils, piqué :

-Tu te prends pour qui ? Pour le mec qui attribue les surnoms les plus stupides ?

Harry se tourna vers lui. Il eut un temps mort puis le jeune homme explosa d'un rire moqueur.

-Putain Michael, t'es pathétique ! lança-t-il emporté dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Arrêtez, gronda Cédric, vous êtes pitoyables tous les deux. Grandissez un peu, merde !

-Je ne sais pas si tu imagines à quel point Drago va t'engueuler pour tes petites vacances prolongées, il est furieux contre toi, fit Michael en ignorant totalement l'interruption de Cédric.

Lorsqu'il prononça le prénom Drago, cela fit remonter toute la vague de bonheur qu'Harry avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans ses bras un peu plus tôt. L'acteur l'avait gardé contre lui pendant un long moment puis s'était doucement décalé lui murmurant qu'il avait des choses à faire. Harry s'était rhabillé et aucune engueulade de la sorte n'avait suivi. Et cela le rendait tout bonnement heureux. Des centaines de sentiments différents, à la fois inconnus et merveilleux, l'avaient envahi tout à la fois. Se passait-il quelque chose de spécial avec l'acteur ? Intense, certes, mais étrange aussi, nouveau.

À présent, il avait envie de partager plus avec lui. Il désirait mieux le connaître. Il savait qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien, de drôle, d'intéressant quand il faisait un effort. Il voulait connaître tous ces aspects de sa personnalité qu'il cherchait sans cesse à dissimuler.

Ce Corner l'excédait de plus en plus à se mêler de ses affaires avec Drago.

-J'essaye de trouver en quoi ça te concerne...mais vraiment, je vois pas, s'agaça Harry, irrité.

-Au contraire Potty, car étant le favori de Drago, il me confie tout.

-C'est cool, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dis ça ? J'men balance de ta petite vie de mes deux, assena l'adolescent ayant tout d'un coup l'étrange envie de l'étrangler sur place.

Pour résister à ses envies meurtrières, il se leva et s'apprêta à se réfugier dans sa chambre pour être un peu seul. Ses disputes puériles commençaient sérieusement à le gonfler.

-Au fait, Potter...

Harry se tourna vers lui, de plus en plus énervé...

-Comment va ta _pauvre _maman ? s'enquit Michael de sa voix la plus onctueuse.

Et là, sans réfléchir, Harry lui tomba dessus sous les cris de surprises des spectateurs et de Michael qui s'écroula au sol sous le poids de son agresseurs, se prenant au passage, une pluie de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Harry ne contrôlait plus sa rage, il devait le frapper, dans le ventre, dans les côtes, sur le visage, partout pourvus qu'il souffre le plus possible. Michael tenta de se libérer en se défendant et en frappant à son tour. Harry reçut un coup douloureux au niveau du nez mais il n'eut pas le temps de se dégager que l'adolescent repartait à l'attaque, ne se souciant pas du sang lui dégoulinant sur le menton, ni des hurlements affolés des autres. Cédric essayait d'éloigner Harry de Michael mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop déterminé à lui faire le plus de mal pour sentir la pression de la main de Cédric sur son bras.

_"Michael Corner est attendu dans les appartements de Mr. Malfoy."_

Harry cessa net ses coups à l'entente de cette voix familière. Il se recula de Corner qui tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Drago allait vite se rendre compte que sa pute était très abîmée et qu'il était le responsable qui le figeait sur place mais plutôt le fait que Drago et lui venaient de passer un moment unique quelques instants plus tôt et qu'il demandait Corner dans son lit juste après, comme pour effacer et salir ce qui venait de se produire entre eux une heure auparavant.

Harry sentit enfin un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il essuya son propre sang d'un revers de manche et s'appuya contre le mur essayant de se remettre et de contrôler sa rancœur.

Cho se précipita vers Michael, qui se trouvait dans un piteux état, pour l'aider à se relever soutenue par Katie et Cédric.

-Espèce de monstre ! gronda Cho en soutenant Michael d'un bras, mais regarde ce que tu lui as fait, mon Dieu...

-Lâchez-moi ! siffla sèchement Michael en se dégageant de leur étreinte, je peux me débrouiller tout seul et Drago m'attend.

-Mais...tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça, va au moins voir Pomfresh, suggéra Cédric.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, et toi Potter, tu vas me le payer ! cracha Michael en pointant du doigt sur lui, l'air menaçant.

-Oouh, j'ai peur, singea Harry, railleur.

-Ou la la, Harry, s'inquiéta Cédric une fois que Michael fut sorti, Malfoy ne va pas apprécier du tout...

Harry haussa les épaules, jouant l'indifférent.

-T'es un gros malade, Harry ! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Tu aurais pu le blesser très gravement ! reprocha sévèrement Katie, je te savais caractériel mais violent, alors là ! Tu me déçois ! J'espère que Drago va te virer car tu me fais vraiment peur !

Et sous un coup d'œil noir, elle se retira suivie de Cho.

-Te sens pas obligé de me sortir ton speech dégoulinant de reproches, grogna Harry à Cédric.

-T'inquiète. Il le méritait mais tu aurais dû te contrôler.

-Je m'en fous. Quiconque parlera ainsi de ma mère, je le buterai !

-Calme-toi. Il va falloir que tu rendes des comptes à Malfoy maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui...

-Tu devrais de temps en temps.

Et Cédric avait raison. Très peu de temps plus tard, Malfoy déboula dans la pièce, Corner sur ses talons. Cela faisait étrange de voir Drago dans leur salle commune. Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à venir côtoyer une salle où cinq prostitués vivaient même si techniquement, Drago était chez lui dans cette pièce.

-Monsieur, Michael aussi est responsable, il a insulté la mère d'Harry uniquement par provocation, il...

-Dégage, Diggory, interrompit froidement Drago.

Cédric baissa les yeux, vexé puis envoya un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant à Harry avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. L'adolescent, toujours assis par terre contre le mur, se décida enfin à se lever. S'il s'apprêtait à se faire virer, autant l'être avec le plus de dignité possible.

-Je vois que tu as un admirateur, fit remarquer Drago, narquois.

-Ça ne serait pas le seul, répondit Harry du tac au tac.

La voix de Drago était tellement railleuse, ses yeux étaient tellement noirs, que les instants de bonheur et de retrouvailles passés plus tôt s'étaient comme évaporés en un claquement de doigt.

Était-ce Drago qui avait tout gâché ou bien lui-même ?

-Alors on abîme ce qui m'appartient ?

-Lorsqu'on insulte la mémoire de ma mère, je frappe et je me fiche de savoir à qui ça appartient, se défendit Harry avec une nonchalance déconcertante.

-Je me fiche de tes petites histoires ! rugit Drago piqué au vif, tu ne touches pas ce qui est en ma possession !

-Et bien je m'en souviendrai à l'avenir ! capitula l'adolescent, rageusement.

Il en avait assez qu'on lui fasse la morale en permanence !

Drago eut un sourire satisfait. Il détacha son regard perçant de Harry pour scruter les lieux avec un air intéressé comme s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie de chez lui.

-C'est joli ici, moi qui m'attendais à un endroit plein de crasse bien que je ne l'aurais jamais permis dans ma propre maison, pensa Drago à voix haute.

-Comme si on vous avait demandé votre avis sur la déco, souligna Harry, insolent.

Michael semblait sidéré par la façon dont l'adolescent osait s'adresser à l'acteur.

-Effectivement. Alors que le tien on s'en contre fiche. Va donc te coucher Potter, il est déjà tard pour un gamin comme toi non ? Je vais guérir Michael de tes assauts violents dans cette même pièce, avec mes soins particuliers et ça n'est pas de l'âge d'un ado comme toi.

Harry était rouge de rage et de jalousie. Il détestait lorsqu'on le comparait à un enfant sous prétexte qu'il était le plus jeune. Drago se mit alors à poser ses mains sur le visage abîmé de Michael. Il plongea dans son cou et Corner se laissa faire en poussant de longs gémissements de plaisir. Ne supportant plus ce spectacle écœurant et les cris exagérés de Michael, Harry sortit en claquant la porte.

Il se foutait de lui. Il se foutait de lui. Il se foutait de lui. Il se foutait de lui.

Une fois de plus.

Une fois de trop...

Déterminé à en profiter lui aussi et mut d'une colère sans nom, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de Cédric sur un pas déterminé.

Très brusquement, il entra sans frapper. Cédric, allongé sur son lit, ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama gris. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si peu vêtu et Harry se prit à le trouver bandant. Sur le moment, son statut de prostitué n'avait plus aucune importance, il l'oublierait pour cette nuit.

Pourquoi lui aussi ne pourrait-il pas jouer un peu ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours Malfoy qui profite de la situation ?

Il monta sur le lit de Cédric qui paraissait perplexe par son arrivée aussi brusque, allongea tout son corps sur celui du jeune homme en pressant son bassin contre le sien puis l'embrassa langoureusement sans prévenir.

Drago prenait son pied à quelques mètres de lui, il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui se priverait.

Il bougea sensuellement des hanches et sentit le sexe de Cédric se durcir contre sa cuisse, cette simple réaction l'excita un peu plus.

-Harry..., murmura Cédric, les joues en feu, le souffle court en se reculant légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? coupa Harry, agacé.

Cédric paraissait surpris. Était-ce si flagrant ?

-Je...si, balbutia le jeune homme, gêné.

-Alors déshabille-moi..., ordonna l'adolescent, d'une voix lascive.

Et Cédric ne put résister à cet appel à la débauche. Il ne pourrait rien refuser à Harry. Il avait toujours désespéré faire l'amour avec lui et celui-ci répondait à ses appels en venant à lui...Mais l'adolescent était énervé, il n'était pas dans son état normal, il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation.

Il tenta à nouveau de se reculer mais le beau brun ne le laissa pas faire. Étalé de tout son corps sur son bientôt amant, Harry embrassa de milliers de baisers brûlants le torse finement dessiné de Cédric qui soupira de bien être.

Après tout, le jeune homme semblait totalement contrôler ce qu'il faisait. Cédric laissa donc de côté sa conscience et se laissa sombrer dans les limbes du plaisir à l'état pur.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lorsqu'Harry émergea, il sentit un corps chaud et nu contre lui. Il se redressa brusquement et aperçut Cédric près de lui, les yeux clôt par le sommeil. Harry se passa une main sur le visage tentant vainement de retrouver la mémoire puis il se rappela qu'un peu plus tôt, il avait fait l'amour à Cédric sous le coup de la colère et de la jalousie que Drago avait encore provoqué en lui. Ce n'était pas très loyal envers Cédric qui l'avait toujours apprécié mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de se reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait que Drago en tête et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un...

Il constata qu'il faisait encore très nuit mais peu lui importait, il sortit du lit et se rhabilla promptement.

-Harry ? résonna la voix lointaine de Cédric toujours à moitié endormi.

-Euh...je reviens, je dois sortir. À plus tard.

Il ferma doucement la porte et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée en veillant à ne réveiller personne. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, un homme lui posa deux trois questions avant de le laisser sortir.

Il n'y avait aucun bus pour Londres à cette heure-ci, il se décida donc à marcher dans la nuit sombre et silencieuse.

Il venait de faire l'amour pour la première fois avec un homme qui n'était pas Malfoy. Ça avait été bon, différent, mais bon. Bien meilleur qu'avec une fille, se dit-il. Malgré tout, il se sentait mal, désespéré, fou de jalousie et frustré de ne pas pouvoir avoir l'homme dont il avait réellement envie, l'homme qui se fichait de lui et de ses sentiments. Il n'arrivait plus à le supporter.

Il gagna Londres en très peu de temps. La ville était encore animée malgré l'heure tardive. Il se rendit à l'appartement de celui qu'il avait besoin de voir. Il frappa à la porte se fichant de savoir si le propriétaire dormait ou non.

Un homme, complètement nu, vint lui ouvrir. Harry eut un affreux doute, se demandant soudain s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'appartement.

-Euh...fit-il, gêné de se retrouver dans une telle situation, est-ce que Neville est là ?

-Qui c'est ? résonna la voix familière du photographe.

Harry, ravi de savoir que celui qu'il cherchait était présent, bouscula volontairement l'homme tout nu et entra sans même y avoir été invité.

-Hé ! s'indigna l'homme qui venait de se prendre un coup sans avoir fait de mal à personne, qui t'as dit d'entrer espèce d'avorton ?

Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. Il pénétra dans l'immense appartement de Neville. Des bouteilles d'alcool et des vêtements éparpillés trônaient un peu partout dans les couloirs. Le jeune homme s'était déjà rendu chez le photographe mais l'endroit avait toujours été impeccablement tenu. Ce désordre soudain le surprit. Harry retrouva Neville, allongé sur un canapé, une bouteille de whisky à la main, et à son grand soulagement, était vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt. Alors voilà à quoi s'amusait l'adulte durant ses soirées du samedi soir...Cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Tous ces gens du showbizz étaient plus dépravés les uns que les autres.

-Ooh mon bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?? s'enquit Neville légèrement saoul sur les bords.

-C'est qui ce gamin ? demanda l'homme nu comme un vers semblant extrêmement ennuyé qu'on les dérange.

Harry se tourna vers lui, l'air menaçant, se demandant narquoisement si ce type se tiendrait toujours fièrement à poil devant lui s'il était réellement _un gamin_.

-C'est mon petit ange...,répondit Neville avec un grand sourire, t'as vu comme il est beau.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel : ces discours vaseux commençaient à le blaser très franchement.

L'homme en tenue d'Adam reluqua Harry un instant avant d'annoncer :

-Ouais, ça va t'es beau mec, même si t'es un peu jeune, ça me gêne pas de le faire à trois...

Neville eut un petit rire cristallin et Harry fronça les sourcils, outré.

-Bon dégage, lança l'adolescent à l'amant du photographe, irrité par cette perte de temps, faut que je te parle Neville, c'est important !

L'adulte se redressa en constatant le ton à moitié désespéré du jeune homme.

-Ok, ok. Bon, Greg, on se voit demain, d'accord ?

Ledit Greg semblait vraiment indigné de se voir piquer sa place par un gosse mais ramassa ses affaires sans broncher et sortit. Harry, soulagé d'être enfin seul avec Neville et sentant une tristesse évidente l'envahir d'un coup, se laissa tomber mollement sur le divan à côté de Neville.

-Donne !

Et le jeune homme arracha la bouteille des mains de l'adulte puis but cul sec. Le liquide frais et fort lui réchauffa le corps sans pour autant effacer sa peine grandissante.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Tu t'es enfuis de chez Malfoy ou quoi ?

Harry acquiesça ne sachant plus quoi dire à présent et reprit une gorgé de la boisson.

-Tu as fais tout ce chemin jusque ici ? Espèce d'inconscient ! Te promener si tard le soir...

Harry, en temps normal lui aurait répliqué qu'il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul, pourtant il n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer.

-J'ai marché jusqu'à chez toi. Ça m'a laissé le temps de réaliser que je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir comme je voudrais.

Neville sentit la jalousie monter mais ne la laissa pas paraître. C'était évidemment Malfoy qui mettait Harry dans tous ses états et il voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il avait besoin de lui et il ne pouvait se permettre de piquer sa crise de jalousie.

Il se rapprocha de lui doucement, passa un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille et Harry se laissa faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?

-Il se fout de moi ! Il ne fait que ça ! glapit Harry avec amertume, à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un pas en avant avec lui, il me blesse et nous éloigne de dix en arrière.

-C'est peut-être parce que tu lui fais plus d'effet qu'il ne voudrait et que...

-Mais je sais ! Et il n'aime pas perdre le contrôle de lui même. Sur le moment oui, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'apprécie mais après il se rend compte qu'il a fait une connerie et il me le fait payer.

-Je...

-J'en ai tellement marre et je suis pathétique, souffla Harry en sentant ses yeux le piquer, je ne sais jamais comment m'y prendre avec lui, je me sens perdu...

Il plongea son visage dans le cou du photographe qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il sentit les larmes du jeune homme humidifier sa peau. Harry avait besoin de chaleur, avait besoin de se sentir aimé. Il en avait assez d'être seul et mal aimé. Il remonta sa tête près du visage de Neville et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du photographe qui les accueillies avec une joie non dissimulée même si sa conscience lui criait de ne pas trop profiter de la situation. Pourtant si Harry l'embrassait avec tellement de passion, il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui se priverait. Alors il embrassa en retour le jeune homme qui émit un gémissement qui galvanisa encore plus le photographe. Il l'encercla de ses bras forts et chauds contre lui pour accentuer leur premier baiser.

Il avait toujours su que l'adolescent viendrait à lui, qu'un jour sa patience serait récompensée.

-Harry, chuchota Neville alors qu'ils reprenaient respectivement leur souffle haletant, c'est uniquement parce que tu es désespéré, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme dans un souffle avant de capturer à nouveau les lèvres du photographe avec autant de désespoir que la première fois.

Neville avait tant envie de le plaquer sauvagement contre le divan et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit jusqu'à l'épuisement mais il ne prendrait aucune initiative. Il laisserait l'adolescent aller à son rythme.

Ce soir il ne semblait avoir besoin que de réconfort et de tendresse. Il continua donc à l'embrasser comme jamais il n'avait embrasser se disant que ce jeune homme était vraiment parfait en tout point de vu.

Le sexe viendrait avec le temps...

Harry finit par se blottir dans les bras de l'adulte et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, grisés par le moment.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit un œil le lendemain matin, il grogna de douleur en sentant un affreux mal de crâne se pointer. Il se libéra de l'étreinte de Neville qui l'étouffait presque et se redressa sur le divan. Le photographe dormait toujours profondément. Harry le trouvait encore plus beau ainsi, en paix avec lui-même.

Il passa une main sur son visage en inspirant doucement. Son mal de tête continuait à augmenter violemment et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir plaintivement. Il se sentit même partir, loin du reste du monde pendant un moment, sa vue devint floue, tant la douleur était grande. Puis cela se calma et il put à nouveau voir correctement.

Il soupira puis se décida enfin à se lever pour de bon. Il ne se gêna pas pour aller prendre une douche et piquer des vêtements propres à Neville. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, le photographe n'était plus avachi sur le divan.

Harry le retrouva en train de préparer à manger dans sa grande cuisine équipée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? s'enquit Neville avec son même sourire charmeur.

-Rien. Je n'ai pas faim.

-Force toi un peu. C'est une mauvaise habitude de commencer sa journée l'estomac vide.

-Épargne moi tes leçons à deux balles tu veux, fit-il grincheux, en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

Neville lui servit tout de même des toasts et des œufs puis s'assit en face de lui. L'adolescent le laissa faire ne se sentant pas la force de répliquer.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda finalement l'adulte.

-Si tu veux parler de ma pathétique crise d'angoisse d'hier, et bien oui, je pète la forme.

-Bien alors je ne risque pas de me faire encore agressé par tes assauts enflammés...

-Comme si ça t'avait gêné.

-Je dois avouer, si tu as encore une crise de ce genre, n'hésite pas...

-Je suis aussi allé voir Cédric hier soir, annonça Harry qui venait juste de s'en souvenir, et je l'ai même baisé, c'était la première fois avec un mec autre que Malfoy. C'était bon.

Neville leva un sourcil, l'air mécontent.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça !

-Malfoy se foutait de moi, il fallait bien que j'aie l'impression de me foutre de lui aussi. Sur le moment, j'ai trouvé que c'était un bon moyen de me vider, dans tous les sens du terme...

Neville eut l'air choqué.

-Mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler, Harry ? Tu considères vraiment tous les êtres qui t'entourent comme des jouets bon à jeter après usage ? Tu m'avais dit que ce Cédric était complètement énamouré de toi et tu le baises parce que Malfoy se fout de ta gueule pour ensuite le laisser tomber comme une merde. Au final ce n'est pas de Malfoy dont tu moques mais bien de Cédric !

Harry haussa les épaules à l'entente de ce discours beaucoup trop long et bien trop niaiseux à son goût. Il n'avait pas tout suivi mais il avait retenu une chose essentielle :

-T'ai-je dis que je l'avais jeté ?

Neville fronça les sourcils : ça lui avait semblé évident.

-Parce que tu comptes recommencer en plus !

-Tant que Malfoy jouera au chat et à la souris...

-Harry ! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Ce pauvre Cédric ne mérite pas que...

-La ferme tu veux ? Tu te fous pas mal que je me serve de lui, c'est juste que t'as pas envie que je baise avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi !

Et comme sa phrase le laissa sans voix, Harry en conclut qu'il était temps de partir. De plus, son mal de crâne reprenait vivement. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Sur le chemin du retour, malgré son mal de tête insoutenable, Harry eut le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son arrivée à Londres : Malfoy qui avouait presque qu'il lui avait manqué durant son absence prolongée ; son manque de sang froid face aux insultes de Michael Corner qui lui avait totalement fait perdre le contrôle de lui-même ; Malfoy prenant la défense de celui qui avait insulté sa mère.

Il avait tellement cru que l'acteur le soutiendrait malgré les blessures de Corner. Il avait réellement été persuadé que Drago prendrait sa défense mais il s'était encore trompé. Il ne l'avait pas renvoyé, bien pire, il l'avait encore provoqué, rendu jaloux et Harry n'avait pas hésité à se servir de Cédric puis de Neville pour soulager sa peine. Était-il égoïste au point d'utiliser les gens pour ensuite les jeter ?

Il haussa les épaules, il s'en fichait après tout. Il ne les utilisait pas pour leur faire subir d'atroces souffrances non plus, il avait juste besoin de sexe et d'un peu de tendresse pour combler ses problèmes avec Drago. Cédric et Neville répondaient parfaitement à l'appel de ses désirs. Pourquoi s'en priver ? Jamais il n'avait prétendu être quelqu'un de bien...

-Salut.

Cédric se tourna vers Harry et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

-Salut ! Où étais-tu passé ?

-Je suis juste allé faire un tour.

Harry sourit en voyant Cédric légèrement embarrassé.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Malfoy hier soir pour que tu...enfin tu vois...

Harry rit de bon cœur. Il adorait rendre les gens mal à l'aise.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, j'en avais juste envie c'est tout.

Il vit les yeux de Cédric s'illuminer étrangement, Harry en profita pour se rapprocher de lui.

-J'en ai encore envie...

-Quoi, maintenant ?

Harry acquiesça en souriant diaboliquement et sans laisser le temps à Cédric de répondre quoi que ce soit, il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

En à peine quelques jours, Katie, Michael, Cho et beaucoup d'autres personnes du personnel étaient au courant qu'Harry et Cédric couchaient ensemble. Pour Harry, cela lui était totalement égal que tout le monde s'intéresse à sa vie privée du moment que Drago finissait par être au courant. Car au final, s'il faisait ça, c'était bien pour que Malfoy se rende compte que lui aussi avait d'autres partenaires, que lui aussi pouvait s'amuser et profiter des plaisirs de la vie, sans lui.

-Harry, je peux te parler ? s'enquit un jour Katie.

Le brun posa son livre et laissa la jeune fille s'assoir en face de lui. Malgré son étonnement de le voir si docile alors qu'elle venait le déranger, elle ne fit aucune remarque.

-Je veux que tu arrêtes ton petit jeu avec Cédric, annonça-t-elle du but en blanc.

Harry haussa les sourcils, s'attendant à tout sauf à une demande de ce genre puis décida de n'y prêter aucune attention. Il reprit son bouquin et continua sa lecture avec avidité. Il n'allait certainement pas perdre son temps à écouter les sermons de cette fille.

Katie, indignée de son manque total d'intérêt pour ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, lui arracha son livre des mains d'un geste brusque.

-Tu vas m'écouter espèce de petit con ! Tes petits caprices ne m'impressionnent plus. Tu vas arrêter ta comédie avec Cédric et cesser de ne penser qu'à ta gueule ! explosa-t-elle hors d'elle.

Harry haussa les épaules, indifférent à ses cris. Cette fille ne l'impressionnait pas non plus !

-Rends-moi mon livre, se contenta-t-il de répondre calmement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu ta mère que tu dois te venger sur tout le monde ! assena-t-elle avec rage.

-Tais toi, siffla Harry devenant menaçant.

-Tu vois, dès qu'on parle d'elle, tu t'enflammes. Depuis son décès, tu le fais payer à tout le monde. Mais maintenant il va falloir tourner la page et assumer le fait qu'elle soit morte !

Bouillonnant de rage, Harry tentait vainement de se contenir :

-Tu vas la fermer !

-Cédric est fou amoureux de toi et toi tu te fous de sa gueule !

-S'il est amoureux de moi c'est son problème, si je me fous de sa gueule, c'est le mien. Dans tous les cas, mêle-toi de _ton _cul !

Katie lui assena une gifle magistrale.

-Mais t'es folle ! s'exclama Cédric qui était visiblement arrivé au mauvais moment.

-Cédric ! Ce connard se sert de toi. Il ne te mérite pas, il...

-Espèce de petite conne ! cracha Harry furieux de s'être laissé frapper par une fille comme elle.

De quel droit osait-elle le toucher ? Son mal de tête reprit vivement et il inspira doucement pour oublier la douleur.

-Si jamais tu me touches encore une fois, je...

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, hein ? Tu vas _aussi _me forcer à coucher avec toi pour combler l'indifférence de Drago qui ne partage pas tes sentiments ou pour mieux oublier que ta mère est six pieds sous terre ?

Harry resta pétrifié sur place. Comment osait-elle...? La colère, la honte, l'envie de la détruire sur place pour lui faire ravaler sa langue de vipère l'accapara de toute part mais il ne s'abaisserait sûrement pas à frapper une femme, il n'était pas si lâche.

-Katie, tu vas trop loin, dit Cédric étrangement calme.

-Je ne suis _pas _amoureux de Malfoy ! lâcha finalement Harry entre ses dents.

-Mais à qui veux-tu faire croire ça ?! Et oui Potter, j'ai compris qui tu étais très facilement. Et tu n'es rien d'exceptionnel. Tu n'es qu'un petit égoïste fou amoureux de quelqu'un qui se fiche totalement de toi. La vérité fait mal.

-Et toi tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille amoureuse d'un pédé qui ne t'aimera jamais ! assena Harry qui tremblait presque de rage.

La jeune fille perdit tout de suite de sa splendeur en devenant écarlate en à peine cinq secondes.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...

-Tu es aussi très facile à deviner comme personnage. Tu te fiches bien que je me serve de Cédric ou non. Ce qui te gêne, c'est que je couche avec. Ça tu ne supportes pas parce que tu es complètement folle de lui et parallèlement folle de jalousie. Alors la prochaine fois que tu nous piques ta crise, évite nous tes grandes leçons de morales.

Et sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de se défendre il sortit de la pièce, laissant Cédric et Katie dans un mutisme gênant.

_"Mr Malfoy demande Harry Potter dans ses appartements."_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry entra dans les quartiers de Drago qui pianotait un peu plus loin sur son ordinateur caché derrière un grand bureau spacieux.

Comment était-ce possible d'avoir une chambre, si on pouvait encore appeler ça une chambre, aussi grande ? Harry se sentait assez mal à l'aise devant tant d'espace et de luxe. Rien que son bureau l'impressionnait, il ressemblait à une de ces superbes tables de travails qu'avait la reine d'Angleterre. Il était finement sculpté à la main et toutes ces arabesques étaient d'un complexe. Ce confort lui rappelait d'où il venait, petit retournement de tête... le lit. Si spacieux, paraissant si confortable et Harry pouvait à présent confirmer qu'il l'était. Après tout, Draco Malfoy ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Ce lit était tellement grand qu'au moins trois personnes pouvaient aisément se tenir à l'aise dedans, si ce n'est quatre.

-Bonsoir, se contenta de dire Harry d'une voix neutre.

Depuis leur échange avec Michael Corner, Drago ne l'avait pas fait demander une seule fois. Et même si entre temps à peine une semaine s'était écoulée, il lui avait manqué.

Il n'y pouvait rien. Lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie, l'acteur lui faisait volontairement du mal et paradoxalement il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette envie inconditionnelle de le voir après quelques jours d'absence.

Drago ne répondit rien, ne prenant même pas le temps de lui accorder un regard. Harry resta plusieurs instants silencieux avant que le blond ne daigne s'intéresser à lui. Finalement il finit par fermer son ordinateur et se lever de sa chaise pour s'avancer vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Diggory ? demanda Drago sans plus de cérémonies.

Harry sourit : il avait enfin finit par l'apprendre...les commérages pouvaient avoir une certaine utilité de temps à autres.

-Et bien quoi ? fit Harry en jouant l'innocent.

-Tu sors avec lui ?

Harry sentit dans la voix de Drago que celui-ci faisait son possible pour contrôler sa colère ce qui le rendit encore plus euphorique. Il sentait très bien dans le regard de l'acteur que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Ouais, depuis quelques temps déjà, affirma-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

Drago fronça les sourcils, soudain très en colère.

-Je t'interdis de sortir avec lui, tu...

-Il n'y a rien d'écrits dans mon contrat qui m'oblige à accéder à vos exigences, répliqua Harry, désinvolte.

Malfoy se contenta de darder l'adolescent de son regard argent, ne trouvant rien à redire.

-Je peux coucher avec qui je veux, être _amoureux _de _qui _je veux, continua Harry en accentuant ses derniers mots avec son même sourire insolent collé au visage, ma vie sexuelle ne vous regarde en rien.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, finit par affirmer Drago en souriant à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Le sourire de Malfoy se fana en un éclair. Il sembla alors étrangement blasé.

-Rien justement. J'en ai fini avec toi. Baise avec qui tu veux, aime qui tu veux, je me fiche totalement de tes histoires de cul. Rentre chez toi si tu veux, ça ne me fera ni chaud ni froid, lâcha Drago en se détournant d'Harry pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Harry le retint par le bras. Il en avait assez !

-Je ne vous crois pas ! Je sais que je vous fais de l'effet, je le sais depuis notre première rencontre.

-Bien sûr que tu me fais de l'effet, sinon je ne t'aurais pas engagé pour te baiser quand bon me semble.

-Je ne parle pas de ça.

Drago soupira.

-Alors de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder dans ce cas ?

-C'est vous qui m'avez fait venir.

-Et maintenant, je te demande de dégager, siffla Drago en lui tournant le dos à nouveau.

Harry ne bougea pas.

-Il paraît que je suis amoureux de vous, lâcha t-il.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à oser dire une chose pareille mais il ne regrettait rien. Il avait envie que les choses bougent et avancent et ça n'était pas sur des non dits que la situation évoluerait, elle stagnait déjà depuis trop longtemps.

Drago se figea un instant puis se tourna lentement vers Harry.

-Les autres pensent que je suis amoureux de vous, précisa l'adolescent.

-Tu devrais te foutre éperdument de ce qu'ils pensent de toi, n'est-ce pas ? prononça le blond d'une voix qui ne ressemblait pas à la sienne.

Harry s'avança presque timidement vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est être amoureux mais je sais que j'aime être avec vous.

L'adolescent n'était pas dans son état normal, s'il l'avait été, il ne parlerait pas comme ça et Drago ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise.

-Tant mieux pour toi.

Harry s'avança encore. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi.

-Est-ce que...est-ce que vous avez aimé m'embrasser ?

Harry n'avait jamais osé poser cette question mais à cet instant il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus aucun tabou, que tout lui était possible.

-Potter, arrête de jouer ! s'énerva l'acteur plus par peur que par colère.

-Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé alors que vous me détestez et n'avoir jamais embrassé Corner que vous êtes censé adorer...

Il ne savait même pas si Drago avait déjà embrassé Corner ou non, il était simplement guidé par une étrange intuition.

Drago observa Harry un moment de son regard pénétrant avant de répondre dans un murmure :

-Je ne te déteste pas.

Il le savait bien sûr. Harry rapprocha son visage de celui du blond.

-Embrasse-moi.

Si l'adolescent était passé au tutoiement, c'était bien parce qu'il était absolument certain que Drago allait s'exécuter. Et il ne se trompait pas, le blond se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Doucement dans un premier temps puis le baiser devint plus pressant, plus fougueux. Harry passa ses bras autour du blond pour accentuer la pression délicieuse de ses lèvres contre les siennes. La fièvre les prit peu à peu. Et dans ce baiser, Harry comprit que Katie avait peut-être raison. Son cœur battait si vite, semblait si heureux dans les bras de cet homme. Drago lui retira son tee-shirt hâtivement et plongea dans son cou offert pour y déposer une multitude de baisers brûlants. Harry gémit, trembla. Ce feu, que Drago savait si bien réveiller en lui, se concentra dans son bas ventre et Harry s'oublia à nouveau lorsque Drago remonta vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément et le coller contre le mur le plus proche.

-Le spectacle est vraiment délicieux -délicieusement écœurant, lança une voix aiguë derrière eux.

Harry et Drago libèrent leur étreinte à contre-cœur pour se tourner vers l'intrus qui venait gâcher leur moment de bonheur.

Harry la reconnue pour l'avoir déjà vu à la une des magazines. C'était Pansy Parkinson, la petite amie officielle de Drago Malfoy. Elle était plantée devant l'entrée. Habillée vulgairement, les mains sur ses hanches et affichait un air furieux.

-Drago chéri, dis à la petite pute de dégager, ordonna Pansy d'une voix caressante et terriblement mesquine.

Harry sentit la rage le prendre. Il tourna son regard vers Drago avec espoir. Il allait la renvoyer, il allait le défendre, il allait...

-Fais ce qu'elle dit, lâcha le blond d'une voix neutre en détournant rapidement le regard vers le mur qui semblait soudain être d'un intérêt hors du commun.

L'humiliation et la colère rendaient Harry totalement muet. Il ramassa son tee-shirt, passa devant Pansy qui ricana et sortit de la pièce. Comme il aurait aimé lui faire ravaler son petit rire moqueur mais c'était surtout la façon dont Drago avait réagis qui le faisait souffrir atrocement au niveau du cœur. Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer. Drago se fichait totalement de lui, tout comme lui en faisait de même avec Cédric. Son mal de tête le reprit très violemment.

Il avait tellement cru dans ses baisers qu'il y avait plus mais maintenant il n'en pouvait plus. Que cette fille vienne s'insinuer en plus à leur relation déjà chaotique était la goutte d'eau qui débordait du vase. Cette fois-ci Harry ne pouvait plus gérer tout ça. Il en avait assez de souffrir et d'être humilié.

Arrivé à sa chambre, il sortit ses affaires et les rangea dans un sac. Il partait, il s'enfuyait. C'était fini. Il avait assez donné.

Il massa sa tête pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur fulgurante qui l'empêchait de voir correctement. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne savait pas très bien si elles exprimaient sa douleur du cœur ou celle de son mal de tête.

Un nouvel élancement au niveau du crâne ne le fit pas tenir : tout devint flou et il s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

**A suivre !**

_Une chute assez sadique diront certains, mais voyez le bon côté des choses, vous pouvez vous imaginer tous pleins de scénarios divers pour la suite avec une fin pareille...chouette hein ? :p J'espère tout de même que vous continuez à apprécier. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt pour la suite. ;) Bisous._


	9. tant pis pour moi

_**Titre: Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé: Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux et désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy. HPDM.**_

_**Rating: M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash**__**, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers: aucun.**_

_Salut à tous. J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne rentrée. Je sais, je suis impardonnable, j'ai mis un bail à poster ce chp (je ne sais plus exactement combien de temps mais ça me semble éternellement lointain...), il faut dire que j'ai galéré avec ce chp pour faire un truc au moins "potable". Maintenant que les vacances sont finies, la parution des chps devrait reprendre un cours totalement normal (assez paradoxal n'est-ce pas...) rassurez vous._

_Merci à Nessa des __Aviatrices__ pour ses corrections et ses conseils précieux. Je te dédicace ce chapitre pour te consoler étant donné que Brian et Justin ne se marient pas (les traîtres !) mais t'inquiète pas, on inventera une VRAIE fin, ça va tuer ! Par contre je te préviens, on est très nombreuses à ne s'être jamais remises de cette horrible traitrise...xD_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

**Bonne lecture !**

-Potter s'est évanoui hier soir, annonça Zabini à Drago alors que celui ci se faisait maquiller sur le tournage de son nouveau film.

Drago se retourna brusquement vers Blaise, se fichant pas mal des maquilleuses et coiffeuses qui s'agglutinaient en masse autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'acteur en faisant son possible pour garder son sang froid car malgré ses efforts, une drôle de sensation terrifiante lui tarrodait le ventre à cette annonce et il fit son possible pour l'ignorer.

-D'après Pomfresh, c'est dû au stress et à la fatigue, rien de grave.

Drago s'autorisa à pousser un long soupir, se sentant un peu plus soulagé. L'envie pressante de voir l'adolescent le submergea, il avait le besoin étrange et soudain d'aller vérifier par lui même que le jeune homme allait bien, qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Peut-être n'avait-il besoin que de lui ? Il chassa cette pensée insensée et se reconcentra sur la conversation.

-Il faudrait que tu trouves une occupation à Pansy pour que je puisse aller le voir.

Voilà à peine vingt quatre heures qu'elle avait réapparu et il ne pouvait déjà plus la supporter. Il avait tellement redouté le moment où elle viendrait lui rendre visite et maintenant qu'elle était de retour, Drago était d'une humeur de chien.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va tenir avant de se rendre compte que tes putes vivent sous ton toit.

-Fais en sorte qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien, j'ai déjà failli froler la catastrophe hier quand elle a débarqué sans prévenir.

-Je pense qu'elle ne dira rien à la presse, elle ne veut pas salir ton image et sortir avec toi lui fait de la pub.

-Je sais tout ça ! s'impatienta Drago, débrouille toi pour que je puisse aller voir Potter sans qu'elle ne vienne nous interrompre.

Blaise approuva puis laissa l'acteur jugeant préférable de ne pas discuter.

Pendant que les maquilleuses s'affairaient à le préparer, Drago songeait à Potter. Encore et toujours à lui. Ce petit con envahissait constamment ses pensées. Etait-ce à cause de lui si le gamin s'était évanoui ? Il n'avait eu l'air ni fatigué, ni stressé lorsqu'il l'avait vu le soir précédent. Son rejet légèrement brusque dû à l'arrivée de Pansy l'avait-il blessé à ce point ? Pourtant il avait cru qu'il aurait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas être de son côté tant qu'elle était là. S'il ne l'avait pas repousser ainsi, la jeune fille se serait empressée d'aller tout cafarder aux journalistes comme quoi l'acteur était également attiré par la gente masculine, un scandale inévitable aurait été provoqué, son image en aurait prit un sacré coup et il pouvait aisément dire adieu à sa carrière.

Il devait arrêter de culpabiliser...

Drago rentra dans la soirée, épuisé après une journée de tournage intensive. Il se dirigea directement vers les quartiers de ses prostitués. Il croisa Katie qui l'informa qu'Harry se reposait dans sa chambre. Il s'y rendit donc, pénétra dans une chambre obscurcie par de long rideaux et vit Harry plutôt pâle endormi dans son lit.

Ainsi, il avait l'impression que l'adolescent était mort. Il se rapprocha et toucha du bout des doigts la peau de son cou pour s'assurer que le jeune homme était toujours vivant. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant que son poult régulier pulsait contre ses doigts. Harry ne faisait que dormir.

Il sourit en observant les traces de suçons récentes qu'il lui avait laissées au niveau de la nuque. Cela avait été si bon le soir précédent, si seulement Pansy n'était pas arrivée...le brun lui avait presque avoué qu'il était amoureux et lui avait été forcé de le virer sans pouvoir s'expliquer. Il ne savait réellement plus où il en était avec Potter. Eprouvait-il quelque chose lui aussi ? Avait-il envie de s'attacher à lui ? N'était-ce pas trop tard déjà ?

-Oh pardon...

Drago se détourna et vit Cédric qui était visiblement venu rendre visite à Harry. Drago se rappela qu'Harry lui avait confirmé la veille qu'ils couchaient bel et bien ensemble. A cette pensée, une colère évidente lui parcourue les entrailles mais il se contrôla du mieux qu'il put. Il ne voulait surtout pas songer à la jalousie qui le tiraillait à chaque fois qu'un homme s'approchait trop du jeune homme et devait garder son sang froid pour ne pas aplatir violemment Diggory contre le mur le plus proche.

-C'est toi qui l'a trouvé hier soir je suppose ? s'enquit Drago très froidement.

-Oui...il était par terre totalement inconscient. Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'il allait vite se remettre.

-Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis ?

-Si si. Il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il voulait se reposer.

Malfoy acquiesça et contempla à nouveau Harry. Même endormi et malade, le jeune homme ne perdait pas de sa beauté éclatante. Il avait l'air tellement innocent ainsi endormi.

-Il a également dit, qu'il comptait partir...,ajouta timidement Cédric.

-Comment ça ? fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils, cette déclaration ne lui prédisant rien de bon.

-Il veut annuler le contrat et rentrer chez lui. Il a dit qu'il se fichait de l'argent ou de ce que vous pourriez lui faire si vous refusiez de le libérer de son contrat.

Drago se sentit de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que Cédric énumérait ce qu'Harry lui avait rapporté. Apparemment, le jeune homme n'avait définitivement pas digéré ce qui s'était produit hier soir ce qui était assez prévisible en y réfléchissant bien. Le garçon avait un égo surdimensionné et une fierté imparable.

-Il avait l'air vraiment sérieux ? demanda Drago la voix étrangement rauque.

-On ne peut plus. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déterminé.

-Très bien, fit le blond très sèchement, il peut partir mais tout de suite. S'il veut annuler le contrat et rentrer chez lui, il n'a rien à faire dans ma maison !

-Mais il est...

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Réveille le, dis lui que j'accepte l'annulation de son contrat. Et dis lui qu'il doit être parti sur l'heure !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Drago tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte.

Comment désobéir à son patron ? Cédric se dit qu'après tout, Harry avait dû dire ça sur le moment, peut-être que s'il le réveillait maintenant, il abandonnerait son envie de partir. Il le secoua doucement pour lui permettre d'émerger en douceur.

-Harry...,chuchota Cédric en le voyant ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais dormir, grogna le jeune homme la voix rauque de sommeil.

-Malfoy vient de me...

Harry se redressa immédiatement, la fatigue ayant tout d'un coup disparue.

-Drago est venu ?

Cédric fronça les sourcils soudain mécontent et jaloux par son brusque enthousiasme à l'idée que l'acteur ait pu lui rendre visite.

-Oui, je lui ai dit que tu voulais annuler ton contrat et rentrer chez toi.

-Et ?

-Il accepte mais tu dois faire tes bagages maintenant. Il veut que tu sois parti dans une heure.

Harry sentit la tristesse monter à nouveau.

-Il a dit ça ?

Cédric acquiesça vivement.

Harry baissa les yeux, abattu. Il se fichait totalement de l'avoir fait souffrir ou de le voir partir. Finalement, c'était une bonne idée de rentrer maintenant. Plus vite il serait parti, plus vite la douleur passerait. Plus vite cette histoire douloureuse et sans fin se terminerait. Mais pour aller où ? Chez Neville ? Chez les Weasley ? Pour devenir quoi ? Rien...Il n'avait pas un centime. Il avait tout donné à ses frères et sœurs. Sur une poussée de détermination il pensa qu'il réfléchirait à ces détails quand le moment viendrait, pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait était de partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit de perdition...

Il sortit de son lit et s'habilla en vitesse.

-Harry ! s'exclama Cédric, tu ne vas pas _réellement _partir ?

-C'est pas comme s'il me laissait le choix.

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu peux rester, tu peux...

-Et je n'en ai pas envie. J'en ai assez d'être ici. Je rentre chez moi.

Il prit son sac qu'il avait préparé avant de s'évanouir la nuit passée et le mit sur ses épaules, déterminé.

-Mais tu es malade, tu...

-Je vais très bien. Ecoute, garde mon sac s'il te plait. Je reviens, je vais dire au revoir aux autres.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il devait surtout dire au revoir à Drago. Il était décidé à lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant de ne plus jamais le revoir. Il espérait de tout son être que sa copine ne soit pas avec lui sinon il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait encore le retenir pour la tuer sur place.

Il frappa à la porte. Il entendit un bruit sonore à travers avant d'entrevoir Drago derrière la porte.

-Quiii ose me déranger alors que...oooh Potty, fit Drago d'une voix étrangement aigüe, j'étais sûr que t'allais ramener tes jolis petites fesses avant de te barrer.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Mais je t'en prie !

Drago s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Maintenant qu'ils étaient plus près, Harry était absolument persuadé que l'acteur était complètement ivre. Ses joues étaient teintées d'une rougeur inhabituelle et il sentait l'alcool à plein nez ce qui prit l'adolescent au dépourvu. Il n'avait jamais imaginé faire ses adieux à un Drago complètement pété. Cela le décontenança tellement qu'il oublia ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Tu veux te joindre à moi ? J'étais entrain de vider une bouteille de rhum délicieuseeeuh.

-Non merci, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne savait pas très bien comment réagir face à un Drago légèrement saoul sur les bords. Lui qui était toujours sobre et d'une classe terrifiante, ce revirement de situation lui faisait presque peur. Il ne s'était jamais préparait à ça et il resta planté devant l'entrée sans bouger en tentant désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire.

-J'espère que votre _sympathique _petite amie n'est pas là...

-Cette conne ? Oh non, elle risque pas de se pointer avant une bonne heure. Blaisou, c'est le meilleur !

-Pourquoi cette conne ? Vous aviez l'air content de la voir hier soir ! fit remarquer Harry hargneusement.

Drago explosa de rire puis prit sa bouteille à la main et avala une gorgée avant de répondre en riant :

-T'étais dégoûté qu'elle se pointe hein ? Moi aussi remarque, on s'amusait bien avant qu'elle se ramène...

-Pourquoi m'avoir jeté ? demanda Harry qui tenait absolument à avoir les réponses à ses questions avant de le quitter à jamais.

-Ah oui c'est vrai que t'es complètement foooou amoureux de mooiii. T'es pas le seul d'ailleurs. Vous êtes tous fous de moi, ahaha ! gloussa l'acteur en tombant par terre sous l'effet du rire.

Harry s'accroupit près de lui.

-Drago, arrête ! Je m'en fous si t'es défoncé, répond moi !

Malfoy poussa violemment Harry sans prévenir. Ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise et se retrouva complètement allongé par terre.

-T'es malade ! s'indigna le brun en tentant de se relever.

L'acteur cessa soudainement de rire et se mit au dessus du brun complètement bloqué par le poids de Drago qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

-Pousse toi ! s'écria le brun qui n'aimait pas du tout se retrouver ainsi par terre avec un Malfoy complètement ivre au dessus de lui.

Drago plaça une jambe de part et d'autre du brun pour le retenir fermement entre ses cuisses.

-Je te signale, que c'est toi qui te casses ! C'est toi qui t'en vas ! C'est toi qui me laisses ! cingla Drago tout en plongeant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

-C'est toi qui m'y pousses ! gémit Harry qui sentait que la situation allait dégénérer.

-Tu n'as qu'à résister ! répliqua Drago en commençant à lécher langoureusement chaque parcelle du cou gracieusement offert d'Harry.

-Drago, arrête ! glapit-il, tu me fais peur...

Le blond se contenta de ricaner et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la braguette du jeune homme.

-Arrête...s'il te plait, je...mmh...

Harry gémit au contact de la main fraîche de l'acteur sur son sexe. Malgré lui, son pénis durcit bien trop facilement aux attouchements de l'acteur qui continuait de rire de l'effet qu'il produisait au jeune homme.

-Arrête ! Je ne veux pas ! geignit l'adolescent qui maudissait sa queue de bander si dure.

-Ce n'est pas ce que me dit une certaine partie de ton anatomie, mon ange, rétorqua Malfoy qui replongea dans son cou pour se remettre à lui faire un magnifique suçon.

L'adolescent se mit à gémir de plaisir et de peur mêlés. Le blond n'était pas dans son état normal. Il était ivre et Harry n'était pas assez fort pour le repousser. Sa main sur son sexe gorgé de sang le rendait fou, sa langue si douée dans son cou lui faisait perdre tout contrôle de lui même. L'odeur de l'alcool semblait s'échapper de chaque pore de sa peau habituellement si veloutée.

Il finit par jouir bien malgré lui, honteux de ses propres réactions et Drago retira sa main de son jean avec un sourire vainqueur.

-Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, Harry et moi non plus..., affirma t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry étouffa un gémissement mais ne répondit pas au baiser. Drago lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et en profita pour faufiler sa langue dans sa bouche. Drago avait un affreux goût pâteux d'alcool dans la bouche qui donna presque l'envie de vomir à l'adolescent qui commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Voyant que le brun ne se décidait vraiment pas à répondre à son baiser, Drago s'énerva et commença à défaire sa propre braguette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma Harry.

-J'ai envie de toi...j'ai toujours envie de toi...à chaque fois que je te vois...

Harry sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite si c'était possible. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser...?

-Drago ! s'écria Harry, arrête ! Je n'ai pas envie ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, ne...

-J'ai besoin de te baiser une dernière fois, pour ne pas oublier.

-Je ne...

- Ferme-la ! hurla subitement l'acteur.

Harry se tut sous le ton menaçant du blond. Ce dernier enleva son tee-shirt mais se stoppa net en voyant des larmes brillaient dans les beaux yeux de son brun. Etait-il allé trop loin ? Il se recula en un éclair d'Harry, comme si ses larmes l'avaient brûlé et l'adolescent put se redresser et respirer à nouveau calmement. Drago recula à nouveau du jeune homme comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il restait trop près de lui. L'alcool lui tournait la tête. Pourquoi Harry était-il toujours aussi proche de lui ? Il aurait dû s'enfuir. Il était un monstre. Un danger pour lui.

-Je...je suis désolé, je..., balbutia t-il.

Harry se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras doucement pour le serrer contre lui. Le blond se laissa faire, sonné par l'alcool et cette tendresse soudaine.

-Ca n'est rien. Viens...

Harry l'aida à se lever et l'amena jusqu'à son lit. L'acteur se laissa faire comme jamais il ne s'était abandonné à quelqu'un auparavant. Harry le déshabilla et le recouvrit d'une longue couverture pour le laisser dormir.

-Tu...tu ne vas pas partir, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Drago alors que le brun s'éloignait de son lit.

-Non...mais je descends dans ma chambre, je ne veux pas voir débarquer ta copine. Dors maintenant, souffla doucement l'adolescent.

Il sortit de la chambre complètement perdu. Pourtant tout n'avait jamais été aussi clair dans son esprit. Il était fou amoureux de cet homme. Jamais il n'aurait pu pardonner une chose pareille et jouer les infirmières à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Jamais il ne pourrait le quitter. Il suffisait que Drago ait un peu de courage et que lui aussi lui avoue qu'il l'aimait. Il s'était mis dans un état pareil parce qu'il avait cru qu'Harry allait le quitter, il en était certain, il le lui avait à demi mot pratiquement avoué. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir tenté d'abuser de lui, il était ivre, malheureux, comme lui.

-Je reste, annonça Harry à Cédric avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Avec le temps, il était sûr que leur histoire aurait un jour un sens.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis finalement ? demanda Cédric au petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Malfoy voulait que je reste.

-Oh. Et bien tant mieux ! Pour une fois, je suis du même avis que lui, ça aurait été vraiment...

-Cédric.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux tout arrêter...

-De quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien.

Cédric baissa les yeux.

-C'est à cause de lui ?

-C'est moi, je ne peux plus.

-Tu ne peux plus te servir de moi, c'est ça ? grinça Cédric d'une voix dure.

-Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, je...

-De Malfoy ? lança-t-il avec mépris.

Harry avait l'impression d'assister à une scène de jalousie à la Neville. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se justifie ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement accepter et le laisser tranquille ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Tu sais que Malfoy ne peut aimer personne, c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

Harry haussa les épaules. Comme si on lui avait demandé son avis sur la question.

-Alors tant pis pour moi, se contenta t-il de répondre.

Lui-même savait qu'il allait en baver pour parvenir à avoir pleinement Drago, il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il s'embarquait dans une galère mais il s'en fichait. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Il planait presque et voulait prendre le risque.

Drago le fit demander en début de soirée. Et Harry avait peur. Il avait toujours peur lorsque Malfoy le faisait demander parce que l'acteur était imprévisible et que tout et n'importe quoi pouvait arriver.

Harry pénétra dans les appartements du blond, son coeur battant à tout romptre. Allait-il se rappeler de tout ce qui s'était produit la nuit derrière ?

-Bonsoir.

Cette fois, ce fut Drago qui le salua le premier. Il avait l'air serein. Son ton neutre et pour une fois ni froid, ni sec, donna à Harry le courage de lui sourire avant de le saluer à son tour.

-Tu es resté finalement, constata l'acteur en souriant.

Harry acquiesça, ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda le blond doucement.

Ce genre de question était tellement peu habituel chez lui, qu'Harry en aurait presque sursauté.

-C'est plutôt à...

-Je vais bien, affirma l'acteur, mais après ce qui s'est passé hier, je veux m'assurer que tu ailles bien.

-Ca va, répondit simplement Harry.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent mutuellement, chacun essayant de lire dans les yeux de l'autre. Ce fut Drago qui rompit le contact visuel le premier puis soupira avec un air étrangement las.

-Je me souviens de tout. Tout ce que je t'ai fait, tout ce que je t'ai dit...

-Je...

-Je suis désolé.

-Désolé pour quoi ?

-Pour ce que j'ai pu faire ou encore pour t'avoir humilié devant Pansy, je ne le voulais pas...

-Ca veut dire que tu regrettes ?

-Je n'aurais pas dû boire comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Harry le regarda plus profondément et vit que Drago était rongé par le remord. Il ne pensait pas un jour voir Drago Malfoy s'excuser et en plus le penser sincèrement. Voir cette facette là du jeune homme était nouveau pour Harry et cela lui donnait encore plus envie de s'accrocher à lui. Il s'avança vers l'acteur et lui prit la main. Le blond se laissa faire.

-Moi je sais. Tu ne voulais pas que je parte.

-Je...

-Tu me l'as dit hier soir, rappela Harry.

-Je ne...

-J'ai rompu avec Cédric, lui dit-il sentant qu'il devait être mis au courant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais pourquoi !

Drago baissa la tête.

-Oui je sais pourquoi mais je ne...

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser, annonça soudainement Harry.

Il n'avait pas envie que Drago dise quelque chose. S'il ouvrait la bouche, se serait pour lui faire du mal et ça il en avait assez eu.

Drago leva un sourcil, mi amusé, mi étonné.

-Ca te prend souvent ? lui demanda t-il sur un ton moqueur.

-Tout le temps quand je suis avec toi.

Drago sourit mais ne releva pas. Il trouvait leur situation très déconcertante, Harry aussi agissait étrangement et ça ne le rendait pas totalement à l'aise mais pourtant il le laissait faire parce qu'il avait envie que l'adolescent lui parle de façon si tendre, personne ne s'était adressé à lui de manière si intime et cette situation nouvelle lui plaisait.

Après un moment d'hésiation, il donna au jeune homme ce dont ils avaient envie tous les deux : il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Le baiser fut intense mais terriblement court. Drago le repoussa vite craignant un éventuel dérapage enflammé.

-Tu ne peux pas rester ce soir, se justifia t-il le souffle court.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Une vague de colère le parcourut de tout son être : il savait que sa blondasse de copine allait finir par débarquer comme la dernière fois et que Drago serait forcé de le repousser jusqu'à l'humilier. Pourtant il avait confiance en lui pour se débarrasser d'elle le plus vite possible. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui se contenta de fermer les yeux et de laisser faire Harry. Puis celui ci se recula.

-Je vais te laisser alors.

Drago acquiesça.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, tout de même satisfait de leur échange qui annonçait pleins de promesses délicieuses pour l'avenir.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Tiens moi ça, fit Neville en lui tendant son appareil photo de professionnel.

Harry le prit, étonné par le poids important de cet engin qui ne servait finalement à pas grand chose.

Il se trouvait dans le grand studio de photo de Neville. La pièce où les séances photos se déroulaient était sombre et peu chaleureuse. Lorsqu'un ou plusieurs mannequins avaient une longue séance photos, la pièce était invivable pour Harry. Des costumes, des vêtements, des décors divers trainaient dans tous les coins. Une trentaine de personnes aux fonctions diverses s'affairaient à ce que tout se déroule comme prévu. Neville, dans ces cas là, était le meneur de jeux. Harry adorait le voir donner des ordres et voir tous ses larbins lui obéir sans réfléchir. Lorsque de telles séances photos avaient lieu, Harry préférait s'en aller : Neville ne s'intéressait pas à lui et toutes les maquilleuses le prenaient pour un mannequin ce qui avait fini par l'agacer fortement.

Pourtant cette fois ci, le studio était étrangement vide. Neville prenait en photo un vieil écrivain pour la couverture de son nouveau livre. Seulement quelques maquilleurs restaient dans le coin et tous les gens des lumières, des effets et compagnie.

Harry resta planté comme un idiot avec cet énorme appareil dans les mains et regarda Neville prendre des clichés du vieil homme avec un autre appareil qui semblait dix fois plus sophistiqué.

S'ennuyant comme un rat mort, Harry commença à prendre en photo n'importe quoi dans la pièce : les visages sérieux des maquilleurs, les visages occupés des mécaniciens et le visage concentré de Neville qui photographiait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se prit ensuite à photographier des choses sans aucun intérêt mais qui pourtant le fascinaient et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il adorait ça.

Le poids de l'appareil était terriblement lourds mais cela plaisait à Harry, il pouvait à sa guise s'installer correctement pour que la photo soit parfaite.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques..., s'enquit Neville une heure plus tard.

Il retrouva le jeune homme complètement affalé par terre, son appareil photo dans les mains, dans un coin du studio très isolé, concentré à photographié quelque chose en l'air.

Harry cliqua sur le petit bouton et le flash sorti. Satisfait, le jeune homme se redressa devant l'adulte qui le regardait incrédule.

-C'est bon, je prenais juste des photos, arrête de me regarder avec cet air de demeuré !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu prenais exactement ? demanda le photographe toujours peu convaincu.

-Il y a une gouttière très crade qui dépasse un peu plus haut mais elle ne se voit qu'au zoom.

Neville ahuris, ne semblait pas croire un mot de ce que débitait Harry. Se moquait-il de lui ?

-Tu prends des gouttières en photos ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Dit sur ce petit ton dubitatif, sûr que sa photo devenait totalement grostesque.

-Mais tu as un bon sens de l'observation pour un myope.

-En tout cas, j'adore ça !

-De quoi ?

-Prendre des photos ! s'agaça le jeune homme, t'as l'impression que tu peux tout contrôler, n'importe quelle image...

-Et bien, si j'avais su que ça t'enthousiasmerait autant, je ne me serais pas donner tant de mal à faire de toi un mannequin. Viens, on va aller voir ce que tu nous as fait.

Neville l'amena à son immense ordinateur où il stockait toutes ses photos pour ensuite les retoucher. Il vida sa carte mémoire dans l'ordinateur et les photos d'Harry défilèrent sous leurs yeux. Harry les trouvait plutôt réussies et toutes ses images défilant devant lui, lui donnèrent un millier d'idées encore. Il vit que Neville avait l'air ravi.

-C'est assez bon je dois dire, répondit l'adulte à sa question muette, ton cadre est parfait et tu as beaucoup de créativité.

Même si tout cela lui semblait évident, Harry était content du compliment car pour une fois, il se sentait réellement concerné.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça te dirait de tenter des études de photographie ? s'enquit Neville sur un ton étrangement surexcité.

Harry se tourna vers lui avec un drôle de regard, celui qui signifiiait clairement "je préfère quand on me prend au sérieux."

-Nan mais tu déconnes ?

-Et pourquoi pas ! Je ne te demande pas de t'emballer sur la minute, mais tu as l'air d'aimer ça et tu es doué, qu'est-ce qui pose problème ? De plus je serais là pour t'aider...

Harry médita ces dernières paroles avec un étrange doute qui lui taraudait toujours l'esprit.

-C'est un peu précipité...

-Il me semble que tu n'as aucun projet d'études, à dix huit ans il serait peut-être temps de t'en préoccuper.

Harry le foudroya du regard, comme s'il n'en était pas du tout conscient ! Il appréhendait plus que tout faire des études et quitter son petit confort pourtant il dut reconnaitre que pour une fois, l'idée de Neville attisait sa curiosité.

-Je vais y réfléchir et d'ailleurs comment fait-on pour devenir photographe ?

-C'est pas aussi si simple. Personnellement, j'ai fais de la communication voulant être publicitaire mais je me suis vite orienté dans une école de photographie. Mon expérience dans la publicité m'a permis d'y rentrer très facilement. Après j'ai fais des stages et j'ai tout de suite été repéré.

-Et on fait comment pour rentrer dans une école de photographie ? s'impatienta l'adolescent ; la jeunesse de Neville ne l'intéressant pas plus que ça.

-Il faut avoir une certaine expérience en dehors mais pour toi ça peut s'arranger facilement.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu pourrais travailler pour moi en tant qu'apprenti, je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu dois savoir et je pourrais même te faire rencontrer le directeur de l'école de photographie la plus prestigieuse d'Angleterre, tu apprendrais et tu travaillerais pour moi en même temps.

-Tu vas me pistonner en gros.

-Tu sembles être doué et en avoir envie, il n'y a aucun mal à ça, nan ?

Harry ne répondit rien.

-C'est très précipité tout ça, mais si c'est ce que tu veux faire, je t'aiderai.

-Merci, fit Harry.

Il avait toujours ignoré ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Arrivé à l'âge de 18 ans, toutes ces perspectives d'avenir lui avaient semblé très inquiétantes. Pourtant, cette fois ci, il se sentait plus en confiance particulièrement parce que Neville lui jurait sa protection ce qui le rendait plus à l'aise. Il venait à chaque fois observer Neville mitrailler ces magnifiques femmes ou ces beaux étalons avec fascination. Mais photographier le rendait encore plus euphorique, il ignorait d'où cela lui venait.

Mais avant de pouvoir donner une réponse positive à Neville, il devait demander l'autorisation à Drago. Il ne voulait rien faire dans son dos.

-Je verrais, finit par répondre le jeune homme.

-Tu verras avec Malfoy hein ? grimaça l'adulte en sortant de la pièce.

Harry le suivit.

-Arrête de tout le temps piquer ta crise de jalousie. Je suis sûr que tu ne le détestes pas tant que ça.

-Oh si et je le connais très bien aussi, Harry. Ne joue pas ton avenir à cause de ce péteux.

-Tu le connais très bien ? répéta l'adolescent très septique.

-C'était un ami de longue date. On est resté meilleurs amis pendant longtemps. Je le connais comme ma poche.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi lui avait-il caché ça ?

-Et vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda t-il avide d'en savoir plus.

-On est devenu amant...

-Quoi ?! s'exclama le jeune homme...choqué ?

-Cela t'étonne tant que ça, Harry ? s'amusa le photographe.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Drago et Neville étaient tout les deux, beaux et...gays ! Le jeune homme en resta sans voix.

-Evidemment, tout cela a mal terminé et on a essayé de ne plus se fréquenter. Mais lui étant une star et moi un grand photographe, c'est un peu dur de s'éviter même si on a toutfait pour.

-Mais vous...vous ne couchez plus ensemble ? s'alarma Harry.

-Non, en tout cas pas depuis que tu es arrivé, rassure toi.

Harry émit un étrange soupir de soulagement. Il savait que Neville et Drago se connaissaient mais ne l'avait jamais vraiment réalisé ne les ayant même jamais vu ensemble. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était le lien de connexion entre les deux hommes alors qu'au final, tout deux se connaissaient bien mieux qu'ils ne le connaissaient lui.

-Qu'y a t-il Harry ?

-Rien...Je ne vous voyais pas ensemble, c'est tout !

Neville rit de bon cœur.

-Tu sais que la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, tu m'as demandé si Drago et moi étions amants...

Harry s'en souvenait très bien mais il ne connaissait ni Drago, ni Neville à l'époque. Tout avait changé à présent.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry rentra à la villa de Drago, maussade. Il avait des projets pour son avenir pour la première fois de sa vie mais ce que lui avait révélé Neville le rendait de mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que Drago et Neville se connaissent intimement. Neville devait sûrement connaître le corps de Drago mieux que lui, sa vie, sa famille. Il aurait préféré ne jamais rien savoir.

A peine sorti de l'ascenseur, Katie lui hurla dessus, furieuse.

-Sale petit connard ! Tout est encore de ta faute !

Harry soupira, blasé de s'en prendre toujours plein la figure et sans jamais en savoir la cause.

-Je plaide non coupable, rétorqua t-il indifférent à ses hurlements de rage, et pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de cesser de me gueuler dans les tympans sans prévenir ?

Sur le moment il l'aurait bien frappé pour qu'elle s'enfonce dans le sol et que sa petite voix aiguë disparaisse avec elle. Celle ci avait le don de lui foutre un mal de tête pas possible.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

-Malfoy l'a viré ! lança t-elle.

Harry se tourna vers elle, très surpris. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de son joli visage et Harry compris tout de suite _qui _Malfoy avait viré.

-Oui et alors ? Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans ! Malfoy ne veut pas dire Potter à ce que je sache !

-C'est ta faute ! répéta t-elle pitoyablement.

Harry haussa les épaules, se demandant bien pourquoi tout serait toujours à cause de lui. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Cédric, entra sans frapper et le trouva entrain de fouiller dans ses placards. Une petite valise trônait au milieu de la pièce déjà presque prête pour quitter les lieux.

-Il t'a dit pourquoi ? raisonna la voix d'Harry.

-Il n'en a pas eu besoin, répondit Cédric sans même se tourner vers lui, je pense qu'il n'aime pas trop l'idée que je sois trop prêt de toi étant donné les sentiments que je ressens pour toi.

Harry se sentit étrangement honteux à ces mots. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point Cédric l'aimait et lui c'était servi de lui comme l'égoïste qu'il était sans se soucier des sentiments que le jeune homme éprouvait à son égard.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas repoussé si tu savais que je...enfin, que je ne t'aimais pas ?

Cédric cessa de remplir sa valise et se tourna enfin vers Harry.

-Parce que je savais que ce serait le seul moyen de t'avoir à moi au moins une fois.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il détestait ressentir ce sentiment de pitié pour quelqu'un et en plus en être le responsable.

-Donc, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non Harry, j'espère que Malfoy ne te fera pas trop souffrir, il a l'air tout de même de tenir à toi...

Harry pensa que lui au moins n'était pas aussi idiot pour courir après quelqu'un alors qu'il était certain que celui ci ne l'aimerait pas en retour.

-Bon et bien, salut, fit Harry ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre.

-On ne se reverra pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Non je ne pense pas.

-Je comprends, et bien au revoir Harry.

Le jeune homme acquiesça ; il n'allait certainement pas dire au revoir une deuxième fois. Il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte un peu brusquement. Il s'autorisa enfin à respirer normalement. Il reprit l'ascenseur, soulagé de ne pas recroiser Katie qui semblait avoir déserté et se retrouva à l'étage de Malfoy. Tant pis si Drago était avec sa blondasse, il la virerait lui même.

Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre, déterminé à avoir la réponse à sa question.

Drago lui ouvrit la porte, il avait l'air fatigué mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, il entra sans laisser le temps au blond de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Ta blonde n'est pas là ? lança sèchement Harry en fouillant la pièce du regard mais aucune trace du monstre ne semblait habiter les lieux.

L'acteur fit une moue, agacé.

-Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

-Rien à branler !

Drago fronça les sourcils et se sentit de plus en plus couroucé. Il saisit soudainement Harry par le bras et l'obligea à se diriger vers la sortie.

-Casse toi ! Je suis crevé, j'ai autre chose à foutre qu'à subir tes sautes d'humeur de gonzesses.

Harry se débattit comme un beau diable refusant de se laisser ainsi ignorer.

-Mais lâche moi !

-Barre toi et reviens à la fin de la semaine quand tes règles seront passées, cingla Drago, méprisant.

-Tu vas arrêter de me comparer vulgairement à des nanas et me lâcher ! riposta Harry fou furieux.

Drago soupira un grand coup et se résigna à reculer pour entendre ce que l'adolescent avait à lui dire.

-Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourquoi avoir viré Diggory ? lança Harry de but en blanc.

Drago lui lança un regard froid puis se dirigea vers un fauteuil pour s'y avachir.

-Je fais ce que je veux de mes putes, Potter, et j'ai décidé que son contrat s'arrêtait là.

Harry s'avança vers Drago et le regarda de toute sa hauteur.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Il n'est plus ton petit copain, je n'ai aucune raison de le garder...

-Dis plutôt que tu as peur qu'il me re saute dessus !

Drago sourit narquoisement.

-Ca te ferait plaisir si c'était le cas hein...

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil noir puis chercha à nouveau Pansy Parkinson des yeux à travers la chambre, craignant toujours de la voir surgir de nul part. Drago l'observa amusé. Le jeune homme n'avait vraiment pas apprécié de s'être fait expédier ainsi l'autre nuit.

-Elle est partie.

Tout était fini entre lui et la chanteuse depuis quelques heures à peine. Il lui avait tout simplement dit qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie -il ne savait pas encore exactement si c'était oui ou non un mensonge- et qu'elle commençait vraiment à le faire chier. Il avait eu le droit à trente minutes de hurlements furieux, de chantages, de pleurs, d'insultes..."c'est à cause de cette petite pute...". Drago lui aurait bien arraché la langue mais il se devait de garder son sang froid. Finalement elle avait pris ses affaires et était partie en lui promettant qu'elle allait lui manqué. Lorsqu'il avait vu sa voiture sortir de sa propriété, il s'était senti soudainement beaucoup mieux. Demain, il devrait alors faire face aux journalistes, il ferait la une des journaux pendant un mois sur cette rupture si soudaine alors que tout le monde attendait un mariage prochain mais il songea que ça en valait la peine...Drago l'avait bien évidemment menacé de se taire sur ce qu'elle avait vu et si une affaire concernant sa bisexualité apparaissait dans la presse, ses gens s'occuperaient d'elle.

Harry cessa de scruter la pièce de tous les recoins et regarda à nouveau Drago.

-Pour de bond ?

-Je pense qu'on ne reverra plus sa gueule avant un bon bout de temps.

Harry sourit, sa colère s'apaisa à cette annonce. Il pensa l'occasion de lui parler de son projet d'étude avec Neville se présentait mais il ne savait pas comment l'acteur allait réagir et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il s'approcha de lui et se mit sans gêne à califourchon sur les genoux du blond qui ne le repoussa pas bien au contraire, il l'entoura de ses bras et le rapprocha plus près de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser à sa guise. Harry sourit à nouveau tout contre ses lèvres. Plus rien ne comptait que ses baisers langoureux et passionnés.

Drago le souleva, l'amena jusqu'à son lit et lui fit l'amour avec tellement de tendresse qu'Harry en trembla toute la nuit, endormi, blotti entre ses bras.

**A suivre !**

_Je ne suis pas réellement satisfaite de ce chapitre, il était bien mieux tel que je me l'imaginais mais ça on s'en fou, j'espère qu'il vous a plu à vous et qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçu. Le chp 10 est pratiquement terminé donc la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder (je me rattrape comme je peux. ). Bisoux à tous._


	10. premiers contacts familiaux

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux et désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy. HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash**__**, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Salut ! Voilà, comme promis le chapitre 10 dans des temps tout à fait correctes...n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Merci à __Vif d'or__ pour ses corrections._

_Sur ce :_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 : premiers contacts familiaux

Harry ne s'était jamais senti autant en paix avec lui même qu'à cet instant. Drago lui avait fait l'amour avec tellement de passion qu'il se demanda avec amusement s'ils pourraient encore passer un seuil de jouissance plus fort encore que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là. En effet, à chaque fois que Drago et lui faisaient l'amour, Harry avait l'impression que c'était à chaque fois meilleur encore. Et dire qu'il le payait pour ça...

Depuis quelque temps, Drago ne couchait qu'avec lui, il refusait de toucher les autres ce qui rendait Harry fou de bonheur. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi intime avec l'acteur ni avec qui que ce soit. Pourtant, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, Drago avait dû partir quelques jours et avait laissé sur la table de chevet d'Harry cette maudite enveloppe avec son salaire du mois. Harry, qui avait momentanément oublié le contrat et son statut de prostitué, était brutalement revenu à cette réalité crue.

Il avait pris la décision de ne plus vouloir être payé. S'il était là, c'était pour Malfoy, plus pour son argent. Neville allait l'aider pour ses études, il n'avait plus besoin d'argent et trouvait ça trop avilissant maintenant qu'il éprouvait pour Drago des sentiments réels.

Installé confortablement contre son torse chaud et toujours humide par leurs ébats passionnés, Harry décida de lui faire part de sa décision :

-Je ne veux plus de ton contrat et que tu me payes...

L'acteur, toujours haletant, se redressa légèrement pour mieux observer son jeune amant. Constatant qu'il paraissait mortellement sérieux, il laissa retomber sa tête dans son oreiller.

-De quoi tu parles chéri ? s'enquit-il, narquois.

-Je ne déconne pas, je ne veux plus être ta pute !

Drago soupira, redoutant cette conversation depuis déjà quelques temps.

-On va dire qu'accepter mon argent ne fait pas de toi ma pute si ça peut rassurer ton égo.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à la fois septique et agacé. Il parlait de sa dignité d'homme et l'acteur semblait sans foutre comme de sa dernière chaussette. Mais quel genre de personne était-il ? Quelle satisfaction perverse le poussait-il à l'obliger à le payer ?

-Pourrais-tu arrêter de me prendre pour un con deux minutes ? Je ne sais pas si me filer du fric te glorifie ou autre chose mais je n'en veux pas.

-Putain Potter, tu me fais chier ; j'ai presque oublié que je viens de prendre mon pied il y a à peine cinq minutes avec tes conneries, s'énerva l'acteur en attrapant furieusement une cigarette.

Harry le regarda tirer sur sa tige enflammée, interloqué tant il était outré.

_-Mes conneries ? _articula-t-il furibond, mais va te faire foutre !

Drago se tourna vers lui avec un air hautain qui donna envie à l'adolescent de lui donner une gifle.

-Tu sais pourquoi je déteste les gonzesses, mon cœur ? Parce qu'elles ont tendance à me prendre la tête. Si tu continues à te comporter comme elles, je serai dans l'obligation d'écourter tes séjours dans mon lit.

Voilà qu'ils avaient un point commun. Harry aurait bien argumenté sur le sujet des filles prises de tête, qu'il connaissait par cœur, s'il n'avait pas été piteusement comparé à l'une d'entre elles.

-Je te déteste ! lâcha Harry entre ses dents, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire qui reflétait ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

-J'en ai le cœur brisé, fit le blond avec une indifférence hallucinante tout en continuant à tirer sur sa cigarette.

Harry ne savait plus comment réagir. Devait-il sortir du lit et s'enfuir ? Malheureusement pour lui, ses vêtements étaient à l'autre bout de la chambre et traverser la pièce tout nu allait sûrement le discréditer alors qu'il était censé paraitre révolté. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien répliquer ou comment il devait agir, les deux amants restèrent silencieux un moment.

-Potter...dis quelque chose, ton mutisme est inquiétant toi qui est si loquace habituellement.

Devait-il lui casser la gueule ? Lui hurler dessus ? S'enfuir en courant ? Les trois simultanément ?

-Je te hais.

-Ça c'est de la répartie.

-Malfoy...

-Écoute, je ne te paye pas parce que tu couches avec moi, mais parce que tu as besoin de fric. Tu ne vas pas rester chez moi indéfiniment, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose de ta vie.

Sa phrase l'apaisa étrangement. Il aimait lorsque son amant se souciait de lui.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, Neville va me prendre comme apprenti pour que je puisse rentrer dans une école de photographie, je travaillerai pour lui...

Drago fronça les sourcils ; cette idée était bien loin de le réjouir. Qu'avait encore manigancé son photographe ? Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Il n'avait certainement pas engagé Harry ainsi sans avoir une idée derrière la tête lui qui clamait depuis des années qu'il détestait même le fait de pouvoir collaborer avec quelqu'un. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée qu'Harry se rapproche encore plus de lui, il pourrait facilement se laisser influencer par ses belles paroles et son sourire charmeur.

-Fais attention à ce type, conseilla Drago, il n'est pas celui que tu crois. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien...

-C'est marrant, il m'a dit exactement la même chose de toi.

Drago se sentait de plus en plus irrité. De quel droit osait-il dire du mal de lui à Harry ? Il n'aimait définitivement pas ce type. Dès qu'il le verrait, il ne se priverait pas pour le lui faire savoir...

-Alors ? Tu t'en fous si je vais bosser avec lui non ?

L'acteur se reconcentra sur l'adolescent qui semblait vraiment vouloir son avis avant d'aller plus loin.

-Je ne viendrai pas te sortir de ta connerie si jamais t'es dans la merde, prévint-il durement, mais si tu préfères te débrouiller tout seul, libre à toi.

Harry ne savait pas si ses paroles devaient le rassurer ou non. Dans tous les cas, même si Drago le mettait en garde, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter l'offre de Neville. Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir autrement et espérer un avenir s'il ne se mettait pas à travailler réellement. Finalement il se contenta de reposer sa tête sur le torse de l'acteur n'ayant rien à ajouter même s'il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur son ancienne relation avec le photographe. Après tout, ils semblaient se connaître depuis toujours, avaient été amants et amis, Drago l'embauchait comme photographe et malgré tout cela, ils paraissaient se détester cordialement. Pourtant le jeune homme n'osa pas, parler de Neville rendait l'atmosphère très tendue. Il se promit d'énoncer son nom devant Drago uniquement si la situation était vraiment nécessaire.

Ils restèrent ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre dans un mutisme apaisant.

-Mon père va passer la semaine prochaine, annonça finalement Drago.

Harry se redressa à nouveau, comme interloqué. Que voulait-il lui dire par là ?

-Il passe pour régler des affaires avec moi. Je te le présenterai, répondit Drago à sa question muette, en tant qu'ami bien sûr, je doute que Lucius soit vraiment ravi si je te présente à lui en tant qu'amant.

-Il est homophobe ?

-C'est surtout que je n'ai pas envie d'étaler ma vie privée, il serait capable de poser des questions embarrassantes.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je le rencontre ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de dîner avec lui en tête à tête et puis...je pense que tu vas lui plaire, confessa Drago, avec un petit air mystérieux.

Évidement, se dit le jeune homme, il plaisait à tout le monde ! Harry était à la fois pressé de rencontrer le père de Drago, après tout cela ne pourrait que les rapprocher un peu plus mais à la fois également assez angoissé. Et si Drago avait tord ? Si Lucius Malfoy le détestait et allait même jusqu'à l'humilier devant son fils ? Est-ce que Drago le testait pour savoir ce que son père pensait de lui ? Et s'il le repoussait par la suite trop fidèle aux avis de son père ? Mais Harry avait confiance en ses capacités de séduction, il savait se tenir et plaire quand il sentait que ça en valait vraiment la peine.

-J'accepte de rencontrer ton père mais je veux quelque chose en retour, après tout je te sors d'une galère, c'est tout à fait redevable..., fit Harry avec un sourire mutin.

Drago sourit s'attendant visiblement à une demande de ce genre. Avec Harry c'était comme qui dirait évident.

-Que veux-tu alors ?

-Je veux que tu vires Corner !

Drago, leva un sourcil, étonné.

-Tu ne me demandes pas de les virer tous ?

-Je ne sais pas, je risque de m'ennuyer sans elles...

-Après tout, tu as ce cher Neville pour te tenir compagnie, railla le blond amèrement.

Harry soupira en souriant.

-Pourquoi lui ? demanda-t-il finalement, ayant hésité longuement avant de poser cette question, craignant la réponse.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi Corner était le plus demandé de nous cinq ? C'était un meilleur coup ?

Drago ricana. Harry fronça les sourcils, vexé qu'il se moque de lui aussi impunément.

-Arrête de rire ! ordonna l'adolescent excédé, et réponds-moi merde !

Le rire de Drago s'intensifia ce qui rendit le jeune homme furieux.

-Parce que je savais très bien que ça te ferait chier, avoua finalement l'acteur en souriant, et j'aime tellement te faire chier mon ange, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

Étrangement cette annonce ne surprit pas Harry, il s'en était toujours douté inconsciemment.

-Vire Corner, Drago, j'ai déjà hâte de voir sa gueule déconfite.

L'acteur sourit et plongea sur l'adolescent pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Alors Michael, il parait que tu nous quittes ? lança Harry joyeusement en entrant dans le salon.

Il était déjà passé par la chambre de Corner en espérant l'y trouver et il avait vu avec une satisfaction évidente toutes ses affaires rangées dans sa petite valise. Drago avait donc tenu sa promesse...Il avait tant rêvé de son départ, qu'à présent que cela se réalisait réellement, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau dans un de ses rêves.

-Laisse le tranquille, défendit Cho Chang, il est très malheureux de partir.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Le mélodramatique de la situation était légèrement pathétique.

-Et bah moi ça me rend très heureux si vous voulez tout savoir...

-Oh ta gueule Harry ! lança sèchement Katie qui était assise près de Corner, plus pâle qu'un spectre.

-Je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute ! cingla Michael Corner qui fulminait.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est moi qui donne les ordres et Malfoy obéit gentiment, j'avais oublié, ironisa le brun qui jouissait pleinement de la situation.

Il était tellement ravi qu'il se jura de faire tous les efforts du monde pour que le père de Drago l'adore.

-C'est toi qui lui a demandé de me virer...

-Et même si c'était vrai, pourquoi aurait-il accepté s'il t'aime tant ?

-Je sais que vous sortez ensemble en quelque sorte, fit Michael comme s'il venait de révéler quelque chose de très important.

Harry éclata de rire. Il le trouvait tellement pitoyable.

-Dans tous les cas, _Michael_, Drago ne te veut plus avec lui, alors n'aies pas l'air si dévasté, ça prouve bien qu'il se fiche de toi depuis le début.

Harry sentit que Corner avait envie de se lever pour aller le frapper. Harry résista à l'envie de le taquiner encore jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Après tout, il n'avait pas peur de lui et cette fois-ci, Drago ne le défendrait pas comme la dernière fois.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve ! cracha Michael furieux qui faisait pourtant tout pour garder son calme, tu n'es même pas..._beau !_

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui l'air surpris ne s'attendant pas à une remarque de ce genre. Cette dernière les laissèrent tous très dubitatifs même Corner reconnut pour lui-même que sa dernière réplique n'était pas vraiment crédible. Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Tu aurais dû dire au contraire que je n'étais _que _beau, ça aurait peut-être eu un peu plus d'impact, ricana-t-il, bon je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un tel boulet, à plus Michael.

Il tourna les talons avec un grand sourire triomphant et sortit du salon, laissant l'ancien prostitué de Drago, très _très _en colère.

Le jeune homme se rendit à sa chambre, joyeux comme il ne l'avait été depuis quelques temps et s'installa dans son lit confortablement. Il avait résisté à l'envie de retrouver Drago et d'aller l'embrasser passionnément en guise de remerciement.

Il hésita un moment puis prit tout de même son portable et tapa le numéro de Ron. Trop de choses s'étaient produites en si peu de temps, il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

-**Harry ?** raisonna la voix de son rouquin de meilleur ami.

-Salut.

**-J'y crois pas ! Je désespérais d'entendre ta voix. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Rien de grave au moins ?**

-Mais nan ! J'ai besoin qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de grave pour que je puisse t'appeler ?

**-Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ça ?**

-Bon, ok. En fait il se passe pleins de choses en ce moment. C'est en rapport avec le mec dont je t'ai parlé...

**-Vous sortez ensemble finalement ?**

-Oui, enfin non. On va dire que c'est devenu plus sérieux mais Ron, il veut me présenter à son père !

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Harry crut que la communication avait été coupée mais son ami finit par répondre en riant :

**-Putain ! Mais à quand le mariage ?**

-Je déconne pas. Il veut me présenter en tant qu'_ami_...Ça veut dire quelque chose à ton avis ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel se sentant pathétique par son propre comportement de midinettes en chaleur qui tentaient comme la bande d'idiotes qu'elles étaient de capter la moindre attitude dites "suspecte" de leur petit copain.

**-Bah écoute, je pense que c'est une bonne chose, tu vas connaître sa famille, ça ne peut que vous rapprocher non ? Enfin sauf si ça se passe mal parce que si son père décrète que tu es un petit con arrogant, ce que tu es en toute franchise, ça risque de ne pas passer, donc joue la fin pour une fois...**

Ron ne lui avait rien appris de nouveau. Tout ce qu'il venait de débiter ne lui apportait strictement rien. Lui aussi avait vu les choses sous cet angle. Il sourit tout de même.

-Merci pour ce long discours pleins de bons sentiments, Ronny Chou. Et merci de prendre tout ça très au sérieux. Dis-moi, on dirait que ça fait des années que tu attends que je te confie mes problèmes de cœur, fit remarquer le brun avec un grand sourire moqueur que Ron devait sûrement deviner.

**-Bah attends ! C'est toujours moi qui viens te raconter mes problèmes de couple à la con. J'avais hâte de pouvoir te montrer que j'étais capable de prendre au sérieux tes problèmes à toi.**

Harry rit de bon cœur. On agissait vraiment bêtement lorsqu'on tombait amoureux, Harry avait cru longtemps qu'il était unique et qu'il serait comme toujours un cas d'exception, maintenant il se rendait bien compte qu'il s'était trompé lourdement et qu'il n'échappait pas à la règle.

-Oh...je te fais passer pour un ami indigne ? ricana le brun, faussement coupable.

**-Exactement !**

-Arrête, je te parlais souvent de mes problèmes de cul !

**-Harry...tu n'as **_**jamais **_**eu aucun problème de cul.**

-Tu parles ! Je suis attiré par la queue et je viens juste de m'en rendre compte...

**-C'est déjà bien que tu t'en sois rendu compte. On aurait parlé de problème si tu l'avais refoulé jusqu'à tes quarante ans.**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, le sens optimiste de son ami l'exaspérait.

-Sinon j'ai trouvé un nouveau boulot mais un vrai cette fois. Je vais bosser pour Neville...

**-Le beau gosse qu'on avait...**

-Ouais. J'entrevois sérieusement de devenir photographe...

**-T'es sérieux ?**

-Ouais, ça me plait vachement. D'ailleurs je commence aujourd'hui et je suis déjà en retard.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Harry avait commencé à travailler avec Neville et cela lui plaisait au plus haut point. Évidemment, il était conscient que ça n'était que sa première semaine mais il sentait que la photographie n'était pas un domaine inconnu chez lui. Il avait eu la même impression de déjà-vu la première fois qu'il avait touché un ballon de basket, comme une sensation étrangement familière. Harry avait débuté sa première séance photo le mercredi. Une femme avait souhaité se faire photographier pour la promotion d'une nouvelle gamme de vêtements. Harry aurait pensé qu'elle aurait refusé de se faire prendre en photo par un débutant comme lui mais pour une raison qui ne lui était pas inconnue, elle avait absolument insisté afin que ce soit lui qui la prenne en photo.

-Ce n'est pas contre vous Neville, fit-elle poliment, mais j'aimerais une vision plus jeune cela changera et votre jeune apprenti semble tout désigné pour accéder à mes désirs.

Elle dévora l'adolescent des yeux et Harry se permit un sourire sous les regards amusés de Neville.

-Très bien, annonça-t-il après un moment de réflexion, tu as intérêt à t'appliquer Harry car Mrs Pakesten est une de mes plus fidèles clientes, cela serait très fâcheux si elle n'était pas comblée...

Harry soupira, agacé. Neville ne cessait de lui mettre des coups de pression depuis trois jours. "Ça n'est pas parce que tu es doué que tu dois te reposer sur tes acquis". Mais Harry se sentait totalement capable de gérer même s'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir agir en professionnel au bout de trois jours, trois jours qui furent certes intensifs et instructifs. Et comme il l'avait prévu, il géra totalement. Il était aimable avec la cliente qui ne cessait de le draguer effrontément. Harry en jouait bien-sûr mais le visage de cette dame l'inspirait. Il était assez ridé pour prouver qu'il avait traversé les âges mais paradoxalement cela n'effaçait pas les années de beauté que la femme avait dû avoir dans sa lointaine jeunesse. Harry passa donc une bonne heure à photographier la vieille femme sous tous les angles et il adora ça plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

La femme sortit du studio un grand sourire aux lèvres en répétant à Neville que son jeune stagiaire était charmant et qu'elle attendrait avec impatience sa commande de photos.

Harry la trouva quelque peu stupide. Elle ne savait toujours pas si ses photos lui plairaient ou non qu'elle clamait déjà qu'il serait un grand photographe.

-C'est pour ça que le charme et la sociabilité sont essentiels dans ce genre de métier, lui dit sagement Neville, cette femme a beaucoup d'influence en Angleterre, Harry, l'avoir conquise est déjà un bon début. Maintenant allons voir ce que tu nous as pondu.

Neville le félicita pour son travail appliqué et Harry passa le reste de sa semaine à arranger ses photos avec l'aide précieuse de l'adulte qui continuait à l'instruire du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le vendredi soir, Harry rentra à la villa, éreinté, bien décidé à aller se coucher dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Il chercha Drago, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir avec tout son travail, un peu partout dans la grande bâtisse puis il se résigna à aller le chercher dans sa chambre où il aurait sûrement plus de chance de l'y trouver. Il pénétra dans la pièce tout aussi luxueuse que le reste de la maison et un certain blondinet lui sauta dessus énervé :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais, putain !

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry prit au dépourvu.

-Mon père est arrivé aujourd'hui, on a rendez-vous dans exactement dix minutes dans la salle à manger ! expliqua Drago en colère.

Harry sentit son cœur accélérer. Sa semaine de travail intensive lui avait fait oublier momentanément sa prochaine rencontre avec le père de Drago.

-Tu as oublié bien sûr ! siffla l'acteur face à la tête ahuri de son amant.

-Mais j'ai strictement rien à me mettre ! répondit l'adolescent affolé.

-T'as qu'à prendre une de mes chemises et ton jean fera l'affaire.

Harry se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle de bain, Drago lui prit brusquement le bras pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Harry se dégagea durement de l'emprise du blond.

-Je pue ! Je vais prendre une douche, se justifia-t-il sur un ton pressé.

Drago fronça les sourcils, agacé par cette nouvelle perte de temps mais le laissa faire peu prompt à présenter "une personne qui pue" à son père qui n'apprécierait sûrement pas le geste.

Harry se doucha prestement puis sortit de la salle de bain se sentant nettement plus frais. Drago lui tendit une élégante chemise de soie noire et une fois paré convenablement, il soupira, sentant la panique l'envahir à nouveau.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es nerveux ? s'enquit Malfoy en ricanant.

Harry l'ignora.

-Bon, du moment qu'il ne me présente pas à lui comme son mec, ça va, je peux gérer, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Drago se figea soudainement.

-Je ne suis pas ton...ton mec, Potter ! s'exclama-t-il, irrité.

Harry se tourna vers lui, étonné, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-On baise ensemble et ça s'arrête là, compris ?

Harry resta silencieux un instant, se remettant des mots blessants de l'acteur qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être idiot en s'imaginant que le blond le considérait comme un peu plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air régulière.

-N'ais crainte mon amour, je ne pensais pas que "mec" te ferait aussi peur, la prochaine fois j'emploierai le mot "amant" si ça peut moins t'effrayer, railla Harry, le plus méprisant du monde, cachant bien sa douleur.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là, Harry, tu risquerais de le regretter, fit Drago sur le ton de la menace.

Harry haussa les épaules, nullement impressionné par cette voix de velours glacée qui effraierait n'importe quels êtres normalement constitués.

Ils descendirent finalement tout deux jusqu'à la salle à manger en silence. Lucius Malfoy se trouvait déjà dans le salon. Harry se retrouva face à lui beaucoup trop vite. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence impressionnante que Drago le présentait déjà en tant qu'ami. Harry détailla le visage de Mr Malfoy avec intérêt. Il était assez vieux mais émanait tout de même de lui une beauté froide et respectueuse que son fils avait évidemment hérité. Il était habillé très élégamment si bien qu'Harry se sentit très vite stupide dans son vieux jean délavé.

Lucius le toisa également avec un intérêt non dissimulé puis lui serra la main.

Drago proposa alors de passer à table et lança un sourire discret à Harry qui lui redonna du courage et qui lui fit oublier leur dernière altercation.

-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? s'enquit Lucius de sa voix grave alors qu'ils entamaient leur repas.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, dit précipitamment Drago qui semblait contrôler la situation, Harry travaille pour Neville en tant qu'apprenti.

Harry sourit intérieurement, voilà que sa relation avec Neville l'arrangeait maintenant...

-Vraiment ? Voilà qui est intéressant. J'aimerais bien revoir ce Neville, tu passais beaucoup de temps avec lui si je me souviens bien, fit Lucius à son fils avec un sourire.

Drago grogna quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible et replongea dans son assiette. Harry eut un sourire amusé qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il songea à leur dernier tête à tête. La conversation ne se porta que sur Harry pendant un bon moment. Lucius semblait tout vouloir savoir sur lui et Harry répondait dès qu'il le pouvait le plus poliment possible. Drago, qui avait peur qu'Harry sorte quelque chose qui pourrait le compromettre, tourna vite la conversation sur une femme très rancunière que jadis les Malfoy côtoyaient et qui n'avait que pour objectif de ruiner le nom de son ancien mari qui avait entretenu une liaison à son insu pendant près d'un an. Ce fut à ce stade de la conversation qu'Harry commença à s'ennuyer ferme.

-Je suis contre le divorce, annonça Lucius Malfoy.

Harry grimaça pour lui-même ; il sentait le discours vaseux d'aristos un peu cathos sur les bords qui le gonflaient religieusement -et c'était le cas de le dire- se pointer.

-Il vaut mieux ne jamais se marier si l'on craint de rompre ses engagements.

Harry approuva ne voulant que très moyennement entamer un débat sur le sujet et qui aurait pour seules conséquences de rendre l'atmosphère encore plus tendue. Il ne voyait pourtant aucun inconvénient à ce que les gens divorcent, ils étaient libre de faire ce que bon leur semblait. Ce genre de discours l'ennuyait profondément. Qu'avaient-ils tous à penser au mariage en permanence ?

-J'aimerais que Drago épouse une jolie jeune fille et qu'il me fasse de beaux petits enfants. Reconnaissez qu'avec le physique dont il est doté, il serait presque criminel qu'il ne se reproduise pas !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Drago qui garda un visage impassible, pourtant Harry était certain qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Eum...oui, en effet..._criminel_, répondit l'adolescent un peu trop sèchement.

Il ne supportait pas que ce type parle de mariage en incluant Drago...il était son amant et lui vivant, Drago n'épouserait aucune jolie petite bourgeoise...

-Remarquez, cela vous concerne aussi, ajouta Lucius Malfoy avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Harry aurait bien ricané s'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre. Il était persuadé que le petit discours de Mr Malfoy sur son fils n'était en fait qu'un moyen détourné pour lui adresser un compliment à lui seul. Les gens étaient vraiment tous les mêmes.

-Merci, fit Harry poli comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Vous êtes tout de même un peu jeune pour penser mariage, quel âge avez-vous si je peux me permettre...

Harry avait un tas de répliques cinglantes en tête qu'il aurait tellement aimé lancer mais il se retint avec force en songeant que Drago avait réalisé un de ses rêves en virant Michael Corner.

-Il me semble que je suis trop jeune pour vous, répliqua Harry avec son petit sourire charmeur.

Il se gifla mentalement. Pour ce qui était de ravaler ses répliques cinglantes, ça n'était pas vraiment gagné. Il regarda anxieusement Drago mais à son grand soulagement, il ne sembla pas énervé par sa répartie déplacée. Il ne cessait de le scruter lui et son père avec son même regard impénétrable. Lucius paraissait, de son côté, apprécier.

-Dommage, souffla-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Drago se tendit un peu mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris par sa réponse ambigüe. S'il voulait entrer dans ce petit jeu, cela ne lui posait aucun problème, il était souvent doué dans ce genre de domaine.

-Mais ça n'était qu'une simple constatation, poursuivit l'adolescent, un brin aguicheur, lorsqu'on est majeur, l'âge ne compte plus...

Lucius sourit de plus belle. Drago se tourna vers Harry cette fois-ci agacé par son petit manège, le brun évita soigneusement son regard.

-Vous avez donc plus de dix huit ans, voilà qui est _très _intéressant...

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! s'exclama Drago soudain très irrité, on est en train de manger au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué ! De plus, _je suis là !_

Harry observa le jeune Malfoy comme fasciné, il le trouvait tellement beau lorsqu'il perdait patience. Lucius s'excusa platement et reprit un sujet de conversation plus décent non sans envoyer un clin d'œil plus que suggestif au jeune homme. Le reste du repas se passa convenablement et Harry remarqua que son amant était de très mauvaise humeur depuis leur petite scène de séduction. Il se demanda alors s'il était en colère contre lui parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se tenir devant son père ou simplement parce qu'il était jaloux qu'il chauffe quelqu'un d'autre que lui, dans les deux cas, il lui en voulait, c'était certain.

Il enleva discrètement son pied de sa chaussure et le glissa doucement entre les cuisses de l'acteur alors que Lucius Malfoy continuait son long discours élogieux sur de nouvelles agences de communication que lui-même avait inaugurées.

Drago eut un sursaut discret au contact du pied de son amant que Lucius ne remarqua pas tant inspiré dans sa tirade. Harry fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle le blond se mit à bander à son contact et offrit à son amant son plus grand sourire narquois. Drago repoussa son pied très sèchement avec la plus grande discrétion dont il était capable afin que son paternel ne se rende compte de rien. Harry continua à lui sourire sournoisement. Il se fichait bien qu'il boude, ce qui comptait à cet instant était que le blond avait envie de lui alors que son père était à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Cette simple pensée le rendit dur à son tour et la frustration l'envahi également. Ils en avaient encore pour des heures avant que Lucius Malfoy ne s'éclipse enfin. Une colère contre le père le saisit de toute part. Il avait envie de lui faire ravaler sa langue d'homme d'affaire qui n'avait pas arrêté de débiter des paroles creuses et sans aucun intérêt pour un adolescent comme lui. La seule consolation qu'il eut fut de remarquer que Drago semblait s'ennuyer autant que lui.

-Neville Londubat est là, Monsieur, annonça un des nombreux employés de l'acteur, il souhaite s'entretenir avec Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement de son siège, content qu'une occasion pareille le sorte de ce calvaire.

-Dis-lui qu'il le verra demain, Potter est occupé ! cingla sèchement Drago à son domestique.

Harry lui envoya un coup d'œil noir : le sale traître !

-Dites plutôt à Neville de se joindre à nous, lança joyeusement Lucius, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu !

L'homme acquiesça puis disparut. Harry se sentit de meilleure humeur à cette idée. Neville allait sûrement pimenter la conversation et la rendre plus attrayante.

-J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas que votre patron se joigne à nous, Harry ? s'enquit Lucius.

-Pas du tout.

Il évita de rajouter "au contraire" craignant que le père Malfoy comprenne le vrai sens de ses mots. Drago, lui, était outragé :

-Tu ne me demandes pas à moi, si voir sa gueule à _ma _table, ne me dérange pas ?

-Tu travailles avec lui non, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

-Il travaille pour moi, rectifia Drago méprisant, justement, je le vois assez souvent comme ça !

-C'est bon, Drago, tu peux faire plaisir à ton père, renchérit Harry qui prit sa revanche avec une joie non dissimulée.

Drago continua à le foudroyer du regard jusqu'à ce que Neville arrive. Il salua chaleureusement le père de Drago comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis et se joignit à leur table avec enthousiasme. Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer que le photographe restait froid avec le maître des lieux qui le lui rendait bien. Cela faisait une sensation étrange pour Harry, de voir ces deux hommes réunis lui qui les avait toujours fréquenté séparément. Il savait qu'ils se connaissaient pour avoir été amis et amants dans le temps mais n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé. Les voir à présent en face l'un de l'autre rendait les faits plus officiels.

Dès l'or, Harry et Drago restèrent exclus de la conversation tellement Lucius et Neville avaient à se raconter. Harry, qui s'ennuyait toujours autant, la présence de Neville ayant aggravé les choses, lança des regards de braises à son amant histoire de s'occuper. Drago resta impassible à ses regards aguicheurs et se leva subitement déclenchant la surprise des trois hommes présents.

-Je vais...je vais nous chercher du thé..., annonça-t-il la voix rauque avant de disparaitre de la pièce.

Harry ricana intérieurement ; aller leur chercher du thé ? Pitoyable ! Lui qui avait une tonne de serviteurs à sa disposition. L'adolescent se leva donc à son tour en prétextant vouloir lui donner un coup de main et suivit son amant jusqu'aux cuisines.

-Cassez-vous ! aboya Drago sèchement aux cuisiniers.

Harry ricana en voyant la tête effrayée des employés qui se sauvaient à toutes jambes. Il se cala contre le mur en attendant la suite des évènements avec impatience ; Drago était furieux.

Une fois seuls, l'acteur se retrouva en deux enjambées contre son amant. Harry se colla à lui sans pudeur pas le moins du monde impressionné par ses yeux brillants de rage et de désirs mêlés puis sentit avec délectation l'érection du blond se presser contre sa cuisse.

-Sale allumeur ! cingla Drago en plongeant sur lui pour l'embrasser férocement.

Harry gémit à n'en plus finir, s'accrochant avec force à son amant qui continuait de l'embrasser avec fougue. Il plongea dans son cou et le picora de mille petits baisers brûlants.

-Tu as été insupportable ce soir, souffla le blond entre deux baisers.

Harry ricana et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant.

-J'ai été génial, minauda-t-il de son petit ton narquois aguichant, je crois que ton père m'a _beaucoup _apprécié...

Drago grogna et plongea à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'adolescent avidement pour lui donner le plus fou des baisers. Harry entoura sa nuque de ses bras et se pressa mieux contre le corps déjà tremblant du blond. Celui-ci le suréleva sans interrompre leur baiser et le posa sur la grande table de la cuisine qui devait sûrement servir comme table de travaille aux cuisiniers. La pièce sentait le désert sucré et fruité ce qui émoustilla un peu plus l'adolescent. Il poussa d'un mouvement brusque les assiettes et plats qui s'écrasèrent par terre dans un bruit sonore afin qu'il puisse s'allonger de tout son corps sur la table dans une position aguichante et sensuelle. Drago l'admira éblouit par son corps parfait : ses hanches étroites, ses cuisses saillantes et musclées, son ventre plat. Drago sourit, mutin et affamé. Harry lui répondit par une moue faussement innocente.

-Tu es vraiment un appel à la luxure, souffla le blond, la voix rauque.

Harry rit d'un petit rire cristallin qui fit frissonner l'acteur de tout son être. Il monta à califourchon sur l'adolescent, trouvant la situation très excitante. Harry resserra sa taille de ses jambes fuselées de manière explicite puis attrapa le cou de son amant afin qu'il se penche pour l'embrasser avec acharnement. Il gémit au contact des mains à la fois fraiches et brûlantes de Drago sur son torse nu.

L'adolescent, impatient, glissa son jean et son caleçon, nullement intimidé d'exposer son sexe palpitant. Il écarta les cuisses sans pudeur contre le bassin de l'acteur et le message était clair. Drago continua à le faire languir, baisant chaque partie de l'anatomie parfaite du jeune éphèbe tout en introduisant deux doigts en lui afin de le préparer convenablement. Harry gémissait de plaisir et de frustration mêlés. Il avait les reins en feu et son corps tremblait de toute part.

-Dray...,hoqueta-t-il, baise-moi...

Le jeune blond ne se laissa pas prier d'avantage, la voix si rauque et excitée d'Harry le suppliant, lui suffit pour perdre la raison. Il baissa son pantalon et son caleçon à son tour puis pénétra Harry un peu brutalement trop pris par son propre désir pour bien se soucier de l'adolescent qui cria de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Drago commença de longs va et viens langoureux tout en encerclant plus fortement la descente de ses reins étroitement ce qui suffit à leur faire perdre pied. Harry s'accrocha à la taille du blond pour mieux sentir son corps contre lui et mieux l'observer. Il adorait contempler Drago lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux et son visage était humide de sueur. La table sur laquelle ils s'étaient installés, bougeait et grinçait de façon indécente puis se calma lorsque les deux amants eurent jouis presque simultanément. Essoufflés et grisés, Harry et Drago durent se décoller l'un de l'autre pour se rhabiller hâtivement. Ils avaient tout de même un repas à terminer, pourtant ils avaient eu chacun leur désert...

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger légèrement débraillés où Lucius et Neville continuaient à converser bruyamment.

-Et ce thé alors ? s'indigna Lucius les regardant arriver les mains vides.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient évidemment oublié le plus important.

-Ils vont nous l'apporter, assura Harry qui se demanda si les serviteurs de Drago avaient l'habitude d'apporter du thé en fin de repas.

Neville scruta les deux amants pendant que ceux-ci s'installaient à leur place respective et devina bien vite ce qui s'était produit en leur absence. Il n'y avait qu'à voir leur visage satisfait, leurs cheveux ébouriffés et leurs yeux scintillants. En quelques mots, ils avaient la tête de gens qui viennent de prendre un pied d'enfer. Une jalousie sans nom lui parcouru les tripes et l'envie immédiate de massacrer Drago sur place s'installa dans son esprit. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il ne supportait pas du tout d'entendre Harry lui parler de sa relation avec l'acteur, les voir ensemble ainsi le rendait encore plus mal. Harry remarqua le regard tourmenté de son patron et lui adressa un sourire magnifique. Neville frissonna ; lorsque le garçon avait un tel sourire, il était tout simplement époustouflant.

Lucius sembla ne rien remarquer et attendait visiblement son thé avec une impatience non dissimulée. Se décidant enfin à attendre sans râler, le père Malfoy se mit à contempler Harry avec cette fois-ci, une grande curiosité. Cette contemplation gênante finit par agacer Harry qui ne supportait pas qu'on le mate avec autant d'indiscrétion et Drago qui ne supportait pas que son père reluque Harry devant lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il Mr Malfoy ? s'enquit finalement Harry contrôlant sa voix agacée.

-Votre visage m'est tellement familier, annonça finalement Lucius, quel est votre nom de famille déjà ?

-Potter...

Les yeux du père Malfoy s'éclairèrent comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

-Mon Dieu mais vous êtes sûrement apparentés à James et Lily Potter ! s'exclama Lucius.

Harry fronça les sourcils surpris d'entendre le prénom de ses parents dans la bouche de cet homme inconnu.

-Oui, ce sont mes parents, ils sont morts à présent, lança Harry très froidement.

-Je suis navré, fit Lucius qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de l'être.

-Comment les connaissiez-vous ?

-Nous étions dans le même lycée, vous leur ressemblez grandement ! Je suppose que vous devez également connaître Sirius Black...

Ce nom pour Harry, lui était grandement familier. Il avait souvent entendu ce nom à la maison dans la bouche de ses parents lorsqu'il était enfant mais n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à savoir à qui il appartenait. Il savait juste qu'il avait été un grand ami de la famille.

-J'ai déjà entendu ce nom vaguement.

-Il était le meilleur ami de vos parents. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est parti vivre à l'étranger pendant de nombreuses années. Il est à Londres à présent, un vrai businessman le jour et la nuit, pardonnez l'expression, une vraie pute !

-Vraiment ?

Harry ressentait quelque chose de très particulier à l'entente de ces informations concernant le meilleur ami de ses parents. Le savoir dans la même ville que lui, si près, le fascinait. Devait-il le rencontrer ? Devait-il le retrouver ?

Drago qui avait écouté l'échange sans l'ouvrir, observait à présent son amant sereinement. Neville, quant à lui, avait tout de suite sembler gêné à l'entende du nom de Sirius.

-Il est assez étrange que vos parents l'aient perdu de vue, ils étaient tellement proches tous les trois. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils ont bien fait. Ce Black est devenu un tel débauché, il n'est sûrement plus fréquentable.

Harry sourit. Il était vrai qu'il avait souvent entendu le mot "sexe" lorsque le nom de Sirius Black était évoqué. N'ayant rien à ajouter, Lucius tourna le sujet de conversation sur le travail qu'Harry fournissait avec Neville. Celui-ci commenta les talents du jeune homme sous les regards venimeux de Drago. Harry, de son côté, était songeur. Lucius Malfoy avait éveillé sa curiosité.

-Dites-moi Harry, où avez-vous trouvé cette chemise ? Il me semble avoir offert la même à Drago, fit Lucius.

Harry fit son possible pour ne pas se sentir gêné et lancer un appel au secours à son amant.

-Euh...je ne me souviens plus, dit-il en essayant de paraître un minimum convainquant.

Drago changea vite de sujet pendant que Neville fulminait sur place.

Une demi-heure après l'arrivée du thé - qui soulagea les deux amants- Lucius Malfoy se leva, annonçant qu'il était fatigué. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement discret, ce dîner n'en finissait plus.

Lucius, Drago et Harry raccompagnèrent poliment Neville à la porte de la villa et pendant que Lucius enlaçait grotesquement le photographe en signe d'adieux, ce dernier vit Drago et Harry s'effleurer la main discrètement ce qui le rendit encore plus jaloux et blessé. Il savait que les deux amants faisaient tout pour le provoquer mais il était bien évidemment parano car s'ils avaient réellement voulu le provoquer, ils auraient fait bien pire...

Il serra la main de Drago très sèchement en se retenant pour ne pas lui broyer les os, adressa à Harry un sourire qu'il lui rendit puis sortit en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Lucius se dirigea vers sa chambre en leur souhaitant bonne nuit puis disparut au grand réjouissement des deux amants.

-J'en pouvais plus, soupira l'acteur une fois qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur, c'était vraiment interminable.

Harry, soudain éreinté, n'était pas d'humeur à argumenter comme quoi la soirée avait été épouvantablement longue et qu'il n'avait plus jamais intérêt à le remettre dans ce genre de guêpier. Drago appuya sur le bouton de son étage et Harry s'apprêta à faire de même quand la poigne de l'acteur s'empara de sa main.

-Non, dors avec moi cette nuit...

Harry déglutit, son cœur se mettant à battre de façon irrégulière puis acquiesça. Drago l'embrassa langoureusement visiblement satisfait. Ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble mais c'était après avoir fait l'amour. Il était évident que ce soir-là, il n'allait pas à nouveau se donner l'un à l'autre vu l'état d'épuisement dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous deux. Harry allait donc partager la couche de l'acteur sans autre intention que de dormir. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, cette demande le rendait fou de joie mais comme à son habitude, il ne laissa rien paraître.

Ils se déshabillèrent donc une fois dans la chambre de l'acteur après être passé chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain puis se glissèrent sous les draps. De son initiative, Drago rapprocha l'adolescent quelque peu hésitant et le colla contre lui.

Même s'il était exténué, Harry ne voulait pas dormir tout de suite, la situation le rendait tellement heureux et il était si confortablement installé dans les bras de Drago qu'il se résigna à combattre le sommeil afin de profiter du moment le plus longtemps possible.

-Ton père est vraiment...

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. En réalité, il ne savait pas exactement comment qualifier le père de l'acteur, il ne savait pas non plus s'il l'avait apprécié ou non. Drago sourit, amusé par le silence du jeune homme.

-J'étais sûr que tu ne pourrais pas te tenir durant tout le repas.

-Vraiment ?

-À vrai dire je savais déjà de quoi mon père allait parler, de choses qui ne t'intéresseraient pas du tout. Je savais donc que tu allais vite finir par t'ennuyer et que tu devrais alors trouver un moyen pour te divertir.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas si prévisible que ça tout de même !

-Je ne savais pas qu'il allait finir par me draguer si effrontément, se justifia-t-il.

-Moi non plus, avoua le blond, je n'ai pas aimé du tout d'ailleurs !

Harry eut un petit rire étouffé dans un bâillement.

-Et j'ai aussi détesté l'arrivée de ce connard de Neville. Je ne l'avais jamais vu en ta compagnie mais là, c'est pire que ce que je craignais. Ce mec est complètement accro à toi. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de te regarder plus de cinq minutes ! fit Drago sur un ton sec.

Harry apprécia grandement cette petite note de jalousie.

-Je me fiche de ce type, Malfoy...

Le jeune homme blond le darda de son regard pénétrant et ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant un moment, silencieux, sans ciller, cherchant à comprendre l'un et l'autre où tous ces sentiments bafoués et ces non-dits allaient les mener. L'ébauche d'un sourire ourla la bouche charnue de Drago qui s'abaissa doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles offertes de son jeune amant qui se laissa faire avec délice. Le baiser se prolongea pendant quelques instants et Harry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite en se rendant compte que jamais aucun de leurs baisers n'avaient été aussi doux.

Lumière éteinte, Harry s'endormit, blotti dans les bras de l'acteur tout en songeant à lui, à Lucius Malfoy, Neville Londubat et Sirius Black...

**A suivre !**

_Finito pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous appriéciez la façon dont les choses évoluent. Bizouxxx._


	11. manipulations

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux et désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy. HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash**__**, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Salut ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews individuellement étant un peu débordée ces temps ci mais sachez que le coeur y est et que je vous remercie tous pour vos gentils mots. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Merci à __Vif d'or__ ma bêta et je fais pleins de bisous à mes deux __Aviatrices__ qui me manquent._

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11 : manipulations

Sirius Black...Harry n'avait plus que ce nom familier en tête depuis que Lucius Malfoy l'avait évoqué quelques jours auparavant. Il avait alors entrepris une recherche minutieuse afin de le retrouver et peut-être même pouvoir le rencontrer. Il avait la sensation unique que cette personne était importante pour lui, comme si elle était le dernier membre véritable de sa famille. Peut-être pourrait-il lui parler de son père qu'il avait si peu connu.

Il s'avéra que Sirius vivait près de chez Neville et parallèlement près d'un quartier gay très fréquenté. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit homosexuel ? Pour Harry, Sirius était le prototype de l'hétéro de base, du moins de ce qu'il avait entendu de lui par ses parents : macho, arrogant, cynique, dragueur. Il s'était fait une vision des homosexuels très trompeuse car il se rendait compte qu'il était son portrait craché et cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il se savait un peu homo sur les bords.

Il prit la décision de lui rendre visite dès qu'il en aurait le temps, travailler avec Neville le surbouquant comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Il ne se plaignait pas vraiment. Travailler ne lui avait jamais paru aussi plaisant et il avait réellement l'impression de faire quelque chose de sa vie. Mrs Pakesten, la première qu'il ait photographié à titre professionnel, avait été tellement ravie par ses photos qu'elle les avait invité, lui et Neville, à un cocktail qu'elle organisait en présence de ses nombreux amis influents. L'un d'entre eux était le directeur en personne d'une grande école de photographie londonienne et si Harry arrivait à le charmer, comme il savait si bien le faire, la situation pourrait se retourner en sa faveur l'année prochaine lorsqu'il présenterait son dossier, d'après les dires de Neville. Harry n'était pas totalement emballé à l'idée de se faire aussi effrontément pistonner. Il voulait être reconnu pour son talent et non pour ses charmes, à croire qu'il n'y avait que ça qui intéressait les gens chez lui. Après réflexions et après de nombreux rappels de Neville lui disant que ce monde ne fonctionnait que par le pistonnage et rien d'autre, l'adolescent se résigna à se rendre à cette soirée. Cela ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique après mûres réflexions...

Lorsqu'Harry reparla de Sirius à Neville, celui-ci avait affirmé avoir déjà entendu son nom très vaguement et avait vite changé de sujet avec un air gêné qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

-Et ensuite j'ai fait l'amour passionnément à Corner dans les chiottes d'un vaisseau spatial...

Harry sortit de sa torpeur, ahuri.

-Que...Je te demande pardon ?

-Ça fait dix minutes que je parle dans le vide, c'est génial, j'adore, grogna Malfoy en continuant à fouiller dans son placard pour sortir des tenus et les mettre dans une immense valise.

Harry était assis sur le grand lit du blond et songeait encore à Sirius. Il haussa les épaules l'air de se foutre éperdument que Drago est passé pour un con pendant quelques minutes.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais si ce que t'as à raconter ne m'intéresse pas, lança Harry du tac au tac.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en se reconcentrant sur ses affaires à emporter.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'être vexant, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

La mauvaise humeur d'Harry augmenta. Malfoy avait décidé de partir deux semaines à Los Angeles afin d'assister à plusieurs cérémonies hollywoodiennes importantes. Il l'avait bien évidemment invité à l'accompagner, malheureusement Neville avait refusé catégoriquement qu'Harry prenne deux semaines de vacances. Harry était sous contrat et Neville était son patron. Malgré ses protestations furieuses, il avait dû respecter ses ordres. Il était pour ainsi dire bloqué. Malfoy avait été très mécontent mais n'avait pas bronché, il partirait deux semaines et pas un jour de moins. Harry était tout simplement indigné, il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait raccourcir son séjour à sa guise mais pour le punir d'avoir choisi de bosser avec un être aussi manipulateur que Neville Londubat, il avait décidé de ne pas lui apporter cette satisfaction. Pour l'adolescent, quinze jours séparés de son amant était totalement insurmontable. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait aussi longtemps éloigné de lui et il lui en voulait de ne pas ressentir ce même besoin qui n'était clairement pas réciproque.

Même s'il était en colère contre lui, Harry ne voulait pas le quitter avant son départ, s'il partait aussi longtemps, il devait profiter de sa présence autant qu'il le pouvait.

-Tu pensais encore à ce mec ? s'agaça Drago en se tournant vers son amant qui semblait plus énervé que jamais.

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles ! répliqua l'adolescent d'une voix furibonde.

L'acteur ferma sa valise, rageusement.

-Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça, je me casse, j'en ai ras le cul de tes crises de gamins capricieux ! assena-t-il en prenant sa valise par sa poignée, s'apprêtant à partir.

Harry sauta sur ses jambes et se retrouva contre son amant en à peine quelques secondes.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça..., fit Harry en s'agrippant à Drago par le cou.

Le visage de l'acteur ne s'adoucit pas pour autant, il semblait frustré.

-Tu t'imagines qu'on pourrait partir tous les deux si ce connard de photographe ne t'avait pas enchainé à lui !

Harry eut un petit sourire.

-Tu n'as qu'à m'enlever...

Drago perdit son air froid et prit le visage de Harry entre ses longs doigts fins. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux afin de mieux se délecter de ce doux contact et frissonna.

-Non, répondit finalement l'acteur avec fermeté, tu aimes travailler avec lui, tu ne dois pas tout gâcher maintenant.

Harry rouvrit les yeux revenant brusquement sur terre se sentant lui aussi plus frustré que jamais. Il n'avait pas le choix. Drago l'attrapa par le menton et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant qui répondit avec une passion certaine. Il resserra ses mains autour de sa nuque pour mieux se coller contre lui et s'imprégner de son odeur avant qu'il ne le quitte pour de bond. Drago relâcha finalement son étreinte, le souffle légèrement saccadé.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence, compris ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait insinuer, il avait toujours été un garçon très sage !

-Tu me rapporteras l'autographe de Jessica Alba ? fit Harry narquoisement.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

-Moi qui te croyais gay...

-Bon et bien celui de Dicaprio alors, rajouta le jeune homme, amusé.

Drago lui sourit, prit sa valise et quitta les lieux.

...

Harry resta planté dans la chambre de l'acteur comme pétrifié. Il n'arrivait pas à croire la vitesse à laquelle son amant était parti. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser plus longuement, lui dire qu'il allait lui manquer atrocement, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le tromper avec toutes ses starlettes qui allaient lui rôder autour pendant près de deux semaines mais il se faisait moins de souci de ce côté là. Drago lui avait avoué qu'il était plus beau que toutes ces célébrités superficielles réunies.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire sans son blond pendant autant de jours ? Il avait certes de nombreuses séances photos de prévues avec Neville qui occupaient presque tout son temps mais sans Drago, il allait se sentir très seul.

Il décida qu'il rendrait visite à son parrain dès qu'il le pourrait ainsi qu'à Ron qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité.

Il vit la limousine de Drago sortir de la propriété par la fenêtre et sentit dès lors, une profonde morosité pointer le bout de son nez.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

L'adresse qu'Harry avait trouvée au nom de Sirius Black, le conduisit dans un quartier assez inquiétant si bien qu'Harry se demanda s'il ne s'était pas égaré. Les rues étaient sordides, les murs tagués et crasseux lui rappelèrent l'immeuble dans lequel ses frères et sœurs vivaient toujours et qu'il avait habité avec sa mère pendant bien longtemps. Il marcha prudemment à travers la brume et l'atmosphère morbide.

-Et mon joli, ça te dit pas une partie de jambes en l'air ? Pour un si beau bébé comme toi, je te fais un demi-tarif, lança un jeune homme au visage séduisant habillé vulgairement.

-Tarif réduit ? C'est plutôt toi qui devrais me payer pour que je te baise, mais à mon avis, c'est pas dans tes moyens, répliqua l'adolescent, acide.

Le jeune prostitué lui fit un signe peu courtois et s'en alla chercher une nouvelle proie. Harry continua à avancer en suivant son plan puis arriva devant un petit immeuble assez lugubre qui était censé être l'endroit où vivait Sirius. Avec un sourire, il vit le nom de Sirius Black à côté de l'interphone de la porte d'entrée. Ils n'étaient que deux à vivre dans cet immeuble ce qui étonna Harry.

-Vous êtes un ami de Sirius ? s'enquit un homme en costard derrière lui.

-Euh...en quelque sorte. Vous êtes...euh...Mr Cled ? fit Harry en vérifiant le nom inscrit en dessous de celui de Sirius, songeant qu'il était sûrement le deuxième propriétaire.

-En effet, tenez, je vais vous ouvrir.

Il tapa un code et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans le bâtiment.

-Sirius est au premier, fit Mr Cled avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte de son appartement, bonne soirée.

Harry monta les escaliers le cœur battant, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à cet homme.

Il arriva au premier étage -le seul de l'immeuble- et aperçut une immense porte entrouverte un peu plus loin. La lumière provenait de derrière. Il s'avança, les joues en feux et le cœur palpitant. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Il déglutit en reconnaissant des bruits plus que suggestifs. Amusé, il regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit un homme complètement nu, aux cheveux aussi noir que les siens, de dos, chevaucher un autre homme au milieu de la pièce, à même le sol. Sirius devait être l'un d'eux se dit-il.

Pas plus gêné que ça, Harry pénétra dans l'appartement. Les deux amants ne le remarquèrent pas, trop concentrés dans leurs ébats sauvages. Harry les contempla un moment se sentant bander malgré lui. Ses deux mâles baisaient presque comme des animaux et cela les rendaient terriblement excitants. Le jeune homme sourit en se demandant si Drago et lui ressemblaient à ça lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour...

Attendant patiemment qu'ils aient terminé, il scruta les lieux assez intrigué. L'appartement ne comportait qu'une spacieuse pièce avec un vaste lit un peu plus loin, une luxueuse cuisine près de l'entrée où il se trouvait et à l'opposé de cela, un grand salon. La pièce transpirait l'argent à plein nez. Tous les meubles et objets n'étaient que luxes et esthétiques. Cela contrastait tant avec le quartier dégradé dans lequel il se situait.

Harry s'agaça. Pourquoi tous les gens qu'il fréquentait depuis quelque temps étaient aussi riches ?

Les deux hommes poussèrent un gémissement plus bruyant et Harry devina qu'ils avaient bientôt terminé.

Harry grimaça, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de venir finalement.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se redressa le premier et Harry le vit très nettement retirer son préservatif, à présent hors d'usage, de son sexe et le jeter dans une poubelle un peu plus loin pour ensuite se tourner vers lui.

-Putain, je croyais avoir fermé la porte pourtant, finit-il par dire sur un ton agacé.

Harry devina que l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux devait être le maître des lieux et parallèlement Sirius Black.

-T'es qui toi ? Mon prochain coup ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Lucius Malfoy avait dit vrai en l'informant que le meilleur ami de ses parents était le pire débauché qui soit. Il l'observa minutieusement. Il était grand, assez mince, le torse finement musclé avec de grands yeux noirs. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il était assez séduisant surtout qu'il devait se rapprocher de la quarantaine si ce n'est plus.

Sirius se rapprocha de lui, nullement gêné par sa nudité flagrante. Une fois qu'il fut assez près de lui, il se stoppa net, interdit.

-James ?!

Harry fut surpris. N'était-il pas un peu jeune pour être son père ?

-Pas exactement...

-Évidemment, je n'ai jamais cru en la résurrection.

-Vous saviez qu'il était mort ? s'étonna Harry qui ne se rappelait pas avoir vu cet homme à l'enterrement de son père.

-Il était mon meilleur ami ! s'énerva Sirius comme offensé.

-Je sais. En réalité je suis son fils.

Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent.

-Lequel ?

-Son plus jeune fils...

-Harry !

-Comment vous...

-De tous les enfants de James et Lily, tu es le seul que j'ai vu naître. J'ai même accepté d'être ton parrain...

-Hé...,s'enquit une voix derrière eux, je peux prendre une douche ?

L'amant de Sirius tout aussi nu, attendait patiemment qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

-Nan ! Ramasse tes fringues et casse-toi ! grogna sèchement Sirius en enfilant un boxer, ce qui ravi Harry qui avait peur que son soi disant parrain soit un exhibitionniste dans l'âme en plus d'être un gros dépravé.

-Viens Harry, fit-il une fois l'amant sorti, en l'invitant à s'assoir au salon, on sera mieux pour parler.

Harry s'installa dans un des fauteuils en face de son parrain qui l'épiait avec intérêt.

-Tu es sacrément bandant dis moi, dommage que tu sois mon filleul. D'ailleurs, tu es plus beau que ton père au même âge et Dieu sait que ton père était vraiment beau gosse, annonça Sirius, tout en continuant son inspection.

Harry ne répondit pas, il n'allait pas faire semblant d'être surpris.

-Mais je suppose qu'on doit souvent te le dire, du moins que tu es un beau mec, ajouta Sirius amusé devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme.

-En effet.

Sirius rit doucement puis se rendant compte de sa tenue très légère, il s'assura prestement :

-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop choqué ! Je viens de me rendre compte que mon mineur de filleul vient de me voir baiser avec un homme...

Harry esquissa un sourire franc. Il était vrai que leur première rencontre n'était pas des plus conventionnelles.

-C'est moi qui aurait dû vous avertir de ma venue...

-Je ne voudrais pas t'avoir pervertis en à peine une soirée.

-Ce genre de spectacle ne me choque pas, assura l'adolescent en haussant les épaules, et je suis majeur...

-Vraiment ? Tu fais jeune pourtant.

-Dix-huit piges, c'est jeune.

-Tu fais plus jeune mais bon, passons. Alors dis-moi Harry, comment as-tu retrouvé ma trace ?

-En réalité Lucius Malfoy m'a aidé. Il m'a dit que vous habitiez à Londres et j'ai tout de suite trouvé votre adresse sur internet.

-Tutoies-moi s'il te plait, je ne suis pas si vieux !

Harry acquiesça.

-Lucius Malfoy ! J'ai toujours détesté ce type, comment le connais-tu ?

-Et bien...je connais plus ou moins son fils, se risqua-t-il peu enthousiaste à l'idée de raconter des mensonges.

-L'acteur ? La classe ! Il est beau comme un Dieu. Il est comment en vrai ?

-Euh...il se la pète un peu, fit Harry en songeant avec un sourire ironique quelle tête ferait son amant s'il entendait ce qu'il disait sur lui.

Sirius ricana.

-Mais parles-moi de toi, Harry, tu vis à Londres à présent ? Qu'est devenue Lily ?

Le visage d'Harry s'obscurcit.

-Elle a eu un cancer et...

Harry n'eut pas le courage de terminer sa phrase qu'il préféra laisser en suspend la trouvant assez explicite. Sirius sembla comprendre et lui présenta ses condoléances avec une sincérité grave.

-Que sont devenus tes frères et sœurs ?

-J'ai perdu contact avec eux. Moi je travaille comme apprenti photographe ici.

Sirius lui posa mille et une questions puis ce fut au tour d'Harry qui voulait tout savoir sur ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, sur son parrain, sur son départ à l'étranger qui les avait empêché de se connaître plus tôt. Sirius était un grand journaliste renommé et il avait dû, pour son travail, être muté en Australie ; il s'y était plu et avait fondé une famille là-bas. Après dix ans de mariage il avait divorcé se rendant compte qu'il était totalement homosexuel et était revenu vivre à Londres, sa ville natale qui lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru depuis à peine un mois. Il retournerait voir ses enfants très bientôt car ceux-ci lui manquaient.

-J'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi Harry, tu veux qu'on se voit ce week-end ?

Harry allait accepter, ravi à cette idée, puis il se rappela brusquement qu'il était pris.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à mon boss de rester travailler tout le week-end et le samedi soir j'ai un cocktail pour mon boulot.

Il avait supplié Neville de le garder le samedi et le dimanche pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de s'ennuyer et ainsi de moins penser à Drago. Il regretta amèrement cette idée qu'il avait trouvée brillante sur le moment.

-C'est dommage. Une autre fois ok ? Je t'appellerai dès que j'aurai du temps libre, je suis un peu sur bouqué en ce moment.

Harry quitta les lieux avec un étrange sourire collé au visage. Cette petite visite de courtoisie lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il avait à présent un parrain, pervers et débauché certes, mais tout de même très sympathique. Il avait la sensation merveilleuse d'avoir à nouveau un membre de sa famille en vie et qu'il pouvait réellement apprécié.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi on est là déjà ? grogna le jeune homme arrivé à la grande maison bourgeoise de Mrs Pakesten.

Il se sentait tellement en trop, tellement parasite dans cette foule de gens friqués jusqu'à la moelle. Tous arboraient une tenue chic, un costard pour les hommes, une robe de soirée pour les femmes. L'immense pièce où se tenait le buffet, empestait l'eau de toilette si bien qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable pour tout le monde qu'il fasse demi-tour. Pas qu'il soit intimidé ou impressionné, loin de là, il avait juste le pressentiment qu'il allait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort dans cette fausse aux serpents et lorsque l'ennuie le prenait, il devenait dangereux pour quiconque normalement constitué.

-Pour que tu leur lèches tous le cul et que tu les éblouisses avec ton esprit si clairvoyant, s'amusa Neville en l'entrainant un peu plus dans la foule.

Beaucoup de regards intrigués se tournaient vers eux, Harry les ignora.

-Harryyy !! s'exclama Mrs Pakesten en l'étreignant contre son gré, vous êtes venu !!

"Nan nan pauvre conne, c'est bien pour ça que je ne suis pas du tout en train d'étouffer dans ton étreinte gerbante à souhait..."

Elle le relâcha à contre cœur et Harry afficha le sourire le plus hypocrite du monde. Il avait tant envie de s'en aller...

-Il faut absolument que je vous présente mon ami Severus, venez venez...

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et il se fit à nouveau entrainer dans la foule. De plus en plus irrité, il se libera de sa poigne. Il savait marcher tout seul nom de Dieu ! Il se fit présenter à un certain Severus Rogue, un homme assez vieux mais impressionnant par sa grande taille et son air sévère inscrit sur son visage qui imposait un respect inévitable. Néanmoins, il parut tout de suite intéressé par Harry qui faisait son possible pour ne pas sortir une phrase stupide qui pourrait le discréditer et ainsi foutre en l'air ses projets de carrière dans la photographie.

-Et vous travaillez avec Neville Londubat m'a-t-on dit, s'enquit le vieil homme sur un ton dur, qui dissimulait tout de même un ton intrigué.

-Effectivement. Je lui dois tout, il m'apprend beaucoup.

-Que photographiez-vous ?

-Un peu de tout mais j'ai une préférence pour les portraits, j'aime les visages, ils sont si inspirants...

-N'est-il pas merveilleux Severus ?! s'agita Mrs Paskesten sur un ton surexcité.

Elle avait suivi leur échange en contemplant Harry avec avidité. Celui-ci continua à charmer le directeur de l'école de photographie renommée pendant encore une bonne heure. À sa grande surprise, il trouva cette conversation privilégiée d'un grand intérêt. Il ne fit aucun faux pas. Plusieurs personnes vinrent ensuite se joindre à eux et commencèrent à mitrailler l'adolescent de questions stupides qui finirent pas le gonfler grandement. Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi. Près de trois heures plus tard, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa tête commençait à tourner sérieusement.

-Neville m'enverra votre travail, Harry, lui annonça le directeur alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir, sa femme accrochée à son bras, je regarderai ce que vous êtes capable de faire puis vous contacterai. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, bonne continuation à vous.

-Merci monsieur, à vous aussi, salua-t-il en lui serrant vivement la main.

Une fois que le vieil homme fut parti, Harry supplia Neville de le raccompagner.

-Retrouve-moi à la voiture, j'arrive.

Enchanté, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie tout en se faisant arrêter toutes les vingt-cinq secondes par ces gens inconnus qui souhaitaient absolument lui dire au revoir. Enfin débarrassé de tout ce monde, il sortit et inspira l'air frais de la nuit.

Il traversa le grand jardin de la propriété et arriva au parking où il repéra la voiture de Neville. Il se cala contre la portière et attendit patiemment. Malgré l'énervement qu'il ressentait pour chacun des blaireaux qui l'avaient harcelé durant toute la soirée, il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction pour son échange avec le directeur. Sa victoire sur lui, lui assurait peut-être un ticket d'entrée pour l'école de photographie à la rentrée. L'idée qu'il puisse y être accepté le rendait euphorique. Neville le rejoignit très peu de temps après, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as été parfait comme toujours ! Rogue a été conquis.

L'ébauche d'un sourire ourla la bouche de l'adolescent, enchanté que son patron le félicite.

-Tous ces gens étaient à tes pieds ce soir, nota Neville sournoisement.

Harry rit un peu.

-Tu caches vraiment bien ton jeu, tu es encore plus manipulateur que moi...

-Oh oui, je suis sûr que c'est ce qui te plait chez moi...

Harry continua à sourire avec malice puis l'attrapa par la chemise et le colla à lui. Neville se laissa faire. Le jeune homme lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa sans prévenir. Le photographe n'essaya pas de comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme l'embrassait, il répondit à son baiser sauvagement si bien qu'il en prit le contrôle total tout en enroulant ses mains autour de sa taille pour mieux le coller à lui. Harry se détacha doucement de ses lèvres et reprit son souffle avec ce même sourire mauvais collé au visage.

-Ce n'est pas bien d'embrasser son patron, Mr Potter, c'est même très mal, souffla le photographe, à bout de souffle.

-Oh oui, punissez-moi, railla le jeune homme faussement innocent.

L'adulte sourit, amusé, puis replongea sur sa bouche avidement et l'adolescent gémit au contact de ces lèvres plutôt douées contre les siennes mais se recula prestement lorsqu'il sentit l'érection conséquente de Neville contre sa cuisse.

-Arrête...

Le photographe ne l'écoutait guère. Il plongea dans le cou du jeune homme pour le sentir, l'embrasser, le lécher, tout en pressant son érection indécente contre lui.

-Arrête ! ordonna Harry cette fois très brusquement en le repoussant avec force.

-Pourquoi ? grogna Neville, plus que frustré.

-Parce que je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ! lança-t-il sèchement, maintenant ramène-moi, je suis fatigué.

Neville, blessé, se détacha de lui et entra dans la voiture pendant que le jeune homme l'imitait. Il démarra l'engin sans prononcer un mot. Harry, lui, se contenta de siffloter gaiement en ignorant totalement les tourments de son patron.

Il finit par engager la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé n'aimant guère rester dans un tel mutisme. Neville lui répondait sans grand enthousiasme, ne se remettant toujours pas de leurs baisers et de la façon dont le jeune homme l'avait si froidement repoussé.

Harry voyait bien que l'adulte avait été blessé par son comportement mais il n'avait strictement aucune raison pour se mettre à culpabiliser. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, le voir comme ça, si heureux d'avoir manipulé tout le monde, l'avait excité et puis Neville était beau, il n'allait certainement pas cracher sur ses pulsions. De plus, Drago lui manquait terriblement. Il avait eu envie de décompresser sur le moment et pour lui, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté en ce qui concernait sa relation avec Neville ; rien de sexuel, juste de l'amusement. Si le photographe ne supportait pas qu'il le repousse, il n'avait qu'à ne pas se laisser embrasser, il savait pertinemment que cela finirait toujours de cette façon. S'il le laissait jouer avec son corps et ses sentiments, ça n'était pas son problème.

Arrivé à la villa de Drago, Harry se rapprocha du photographe et lui embrassa très brièvement les lèvres en guise de bonsoir puis sortit de la voiture sans un mot. Neville passa un doigt sur ses propres lèvres, totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que voulait le jeune homme.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Arrivé au studio le vendredi matin, Harry était épuisé. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la soirée chez Mrs Pakesten. Neville l'avait surchargé de travail pour le punir de s'être si mal comporté. Voilà près de dix jours que l'adolescent n'avait pas vu Drago. Il l'avait bien évidemment vu à la télé, si séduisant dans ses tenues de soirée qui le rendaient élégant et sexy au possible, mais cela était loin de la réalité. Il ne reçut aucun coup de fil, ni aucune nouvelle de la sorte.

-Bonjour Harry, salua Neville.

-Salut.

Le photographe était en compagnie d'un autre homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

-Je te présente Tom Jedusor, un ami de Lycée qui vient s'installer à Londres.

Harry lui serra la main. Ledit Tom était de très grande taille, vers le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, ce qui était assez impressionnant. Il était d'une beauté froide presque inhumaine, avec sa peau encore plus pâle que celle de Malfoy et ses grands yeux couleur carmin. Le jeune homme en resta presque bouche bée.

-Ferme la bouche, Harry, fit Neville, taquin.

Sa phrase le liquéfia sur place. Ce satané photographe avait la fâcheuse manie de l'humilier devant tout le monde ces temps-ci.

-T'inquiète, Tom fait cet effet à tout le monde.

Tom afficha un sourire hautain puis continua à converser avec Neville sans se préoccuper d'Harry qui bouillonnait de rage. Depuis quand l'ignorait-on aussi impunément ? Certes, l'homme était beau mais ça n'était pas une raison pour le regarder comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire saleté. Il ne fallait pas oublier que _lui aussi _ressemblait à un Dieu vivant. Rageur, il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même, ce Tom était somptueux et encore plus indifférent que lui lorsqu'on lui présentait quelqu'un.

-Votre conversation ne m'intéresse pas du tout, lança l'adolescent de but en blanc, insolent, je suis venu ici pour bosser, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Neville ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry cru voir apparaitre une lueur amusée dans les grands yeux du bellâtre mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde.

-Harry, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Severus Rogue...

-Le directeur de l'école de photographie ?

-Exact. Je lui ai envoyé quelques-unes de tes photos, il m'a répondu qu'il était très satisfait et qu'il aimerait que tu présentes ton dossier cet été !

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Avait-il bien entendu ? La joie l'envahit de toute part.

-C'est...

Ne trouvant pas les mots, il sauta dans les bras du photographe et l'embrassa fougueusement afin de provoquer ouvertement Tom Jedusor. L'adulte, toujours aussi ravi lorsque Harry l'embrassait avec autant de fougue, le serra contre lui, également très fier de son élève. Harry qui savait que Tom devait les observer, l'entendit siffler quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

L'adolescent se détacha de lui et cette fois-ci, Neville ne tenta rien pour le garder près de lui. Harry ignorait s'il avait compris la leçon de la dernière fois où s'il faisait preuve d'une telle tolérance uniquement pour ne provoquer aucun scandale devant son ami.

-Tu me laisses mon week-end ? J'aimerais rendre visite à mes potes...

-Tu l'as mérité.

Fou de joie par la bonne nouvelle et à l'idée de revoir Ron bientôt, Harry fit sa dernière journée de boulot sans râler, de très bonne humeur même lorsque le Tom Jedusor rôdait dans les parages.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Et tu aimerais photographier quoi ?

-Je ne sais toujours pas. Je me spécialiserai avec le temps. C'est à ça que l'école va m'aider.

Harry et Ron étaient chacun installés dans un canapé, au Terrier. Harry avait fait la surprise de son arrivée ce qui avait ravi tout le monde. Les Weasley l'avaient tous félicité pour sa petite victoire sur Severus Rogue et avaient tous été très heureux d'apprendre le retour de Sirius Black dans sa vie.

-Tu sais que j'ai entendu parler de ton Neville Londubat ? C'est un photographe très célèbre. Il a photographié pleins de stars et de personnes assez importantes.

-Oui je sais.

-Mais tu te rends compte du cul que t'as ? Comment t'as fait pour le rencontrer ce type ?

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas du tout mentir à son ami mais il ne pouvait décemment pas commencer à lui raconter qu'il côtoyait Drago Malfoy, l'information serait trop grande pour qu'il la garde pour lui et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-Par hasard, on va dire que je lui plaisais et il a tenu à me revoir mais il s'est jamais rien passé entre nous.

-Pourquoi ? T'es bi et c'est une bombe. C'est quoi le problème ?

Personne ne comprendrait donc pourquoi il n'avait aucune envie de coucher avec Neville ? Même lui n'était sûr de rien après tout...

-Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.

Il se félicita pour sa répartie. Après tout, c'était une excellente raison.

-Vrai.

-Où est ta sœur ? demanda Harry qui n'avait pas vu Ginny depuis son arrivée.

-Elle est partie vivre avec son petit copain, grimaça Ron, elle est sûrement avec lui simplement parce qu'il est super riche. Mais en apparence, c'est du sérieux.

Harry ricana intérieurement. Il connaissait Ginny Weasley mieux que quiconque. Si son soi disant petit copain était plein aux as, alors il n'y avait que pour cette unique raison qu'elle était avec lui.

-Si tu le dis...

Le rouquin croisa les bras furieusement.

-Je déteste quand tu laisses tes phrases en suspend, ça suggère que tu en sais beaucoup plus que tout le monde.

-C'est pas un scoop Ronny d'amour, fit Harry narquoisement.

-Pauvre con !

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ce week-end en compagnie de tous les Weasley, sa famille d'adoption, lui avait fait beaucoup de bien après ces deux semaines de travail acharné. Rentré au bercail, Drago recommença à lui manquer très sérieusement. Il avait hésité plusieurs fois à lui téléphoner mais si l'acteur ne l'appelait pas c'était que de son côté, il l'avait sûrement complètement oublié et Harry ne voulait pas passer pour l'accro de service. Il ne savait pas non plus quel jour exactement il devait rentrer ; pour combler son vide, il regarda des émissions peoples où il était sûr qu'on parlerait de lui.

Le jeudi soir, lorsqu'il rentra de chez Neville, il vit que beaucoup d'employés qui avaient pris des vacances en l'absence de l'acteur, étaient revenus. Beaucoup plus de gardes du corps parcouraient la villa et Harry en déduisit que son amant était de retour. Évidemment il était le dernier mis au courant mais peu lui importait, il allait revoir son amant et même s'il était impatient, une peur irrationnelle lui torturait les entrailles : et s'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à Hollywood ? S'il décidait de le quitter dès son retour ?

La limousine entra dans la propriété, tard dans la soirée. Harry se précipita au rez-de-chaussée pour l'accueillir. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il se demanda si l'on pouvait l'entendre. Les portes s'ouvrirent et enfin il apparut. Toujours aussi fier, toujours aussi droit, toujours aussi beau. Harry frissonna comme un idiot.

Un autre homme pénétra dans la villa et Harry se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Il reconnut le bellâtre, Tom Jedusor. Il lui sembla toujours autant antipathique avec ses airs froids, sa peau aussi pâle qu'un albinos et ses yeux étrangement dilatés.

Drago aperçut Harry et lui fit le plus magnifique des sourires. Harry s'autorisa enfin à respirer normalement ; il s'était encore inquiété pour rien, Drago était ravi de le revoir, il n'avait aucune intention de le larguer. Il fit son possible pour ne pas éclater d'un rire nerveux. Comment avait-il pu autant manquer de confiance en lui ? Qui pourrait plaire à Drago si ce n'est lui ?

-Salut, fit l'acteur sur un ton neutre la présence de Tom le forçant à se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.

-Salut, répondit Harry qui avait lui aussi du mal à cacher sa joie de le revoir.

Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement pendant quelques instant où "l'albinos" les regarda chacun leur tour en levant les yeux au ciel : Londres regorgeait vraiment de pédés par centaine.

-Harry, je te présente, Tom, c'est...

-Un ami de lycée je suppose, compléta l'adolescent sur un ton froid, agacé de renouveler cette présentation qui lui avait laissé un souvenir cuisant.

Drago sembla surpris. Il se tourna vers Tom comme s'il attendait une explication. Harry se demanda alors comment Drago avait pu se retrouver dans le même lycée que Tom et Neville étant donné la différence d'âge assez conséquente qu'il y avait entre eux. Tom avait plus un visage de trentenaire comme Neville alors que Drago allait toujours sur ses vingt trois ans. Il décida de remettre cette question à plus tard, lorsque l'occasion se présenterait.

L'homme afficha un sourire mauvais.

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés il me semble, vous êtes le petit ami de Neville, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se figea, mais de quoi parlait-il ?

Drago fronça les sourcils, cette annonce le glaçant des pieds à la tête. Qu'avait bien pu fabriquer son amant pendant son absence ?

-Non, répondit-il d'une voix sèche, je suis son apprenti, Neville nous a présenté la semaine dernière.

Tom lui lança un coup d'œil noir, n'aimant guère être contredit.

-Je m'en souviens très bien, et vous lui avez même sauté dessus pour lui rouler un patin.

Harry tenta de contrôler son malaise devant Drago qui paraissait furieux. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en jouant l'indifférent.

-Neville n'est pas mon petit-ami, affirma-t-il sèchement.

Tom semblait furieux à son tour. Ce foutait-il de lui ou quoi ? Il inspira un grand coup sans insister, décidant qu'il se fichait totalement des histoires de cul de cet adolescent impudent.

-Je vais aller me coucher Drago, merci de m'héberger, inutile de m'accompagner, je connais le chemin, fit-il froidement sans adresser un regard à Harry puis il disparut.

Le jeune homme, ravi d'être débarrassé de lui si rapidement, prit la main de Drago et l'entraîna dans l'ascenseur. Il ignora sa colère et lui sauta dessus pour capturer ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manquées.

Gémissant, Drago se laissa faire oubliant momentanément qu'Harry osait embrasser d'autres hommes que lui en son absence.

-Tu m'as manqué, tu m'as manqué, tu m'as manqué, répéta inlassablement le brun entre deux baisers fiévreux.

Il se fichait à présent de passer pour le plus accro des deux car c'était sûrement ce qu'il était et sur le moment, il n'en eut aucune honte.

L'ascenseur arriva à destination beaucoup trop rapidement. Drago, toujours aussi énervé par les révélations de Tom, mais aussi très excité, sentant toute sa frustration de ces deux dernières semaines monter d'un coup, souleva l'adolescent avec force et possessivité. Machinalement, le jeune homme enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'acteur et continua à picorer son cou pendant que son amant l'amenait à sa chambre.

Drago ferma la porte avec son pied pour y coller Harry brusquement et l'embrasser à nouveau comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry se contenta de lui rendre ses baisers avec fièvre. L'acteur descendit dans son cou tout en lui en retirant son Tee-shirt avec brusquerie tellement en manque de la peau nue de son amant contre son corps.

-Alors comme ça tu embrasses mon photographe, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers ne cachant pas son irritation.

Les yeux fermés, les mains enfoncées dans les cheveux de son amant, Harry mit un temps avant de saisir ce qu'on lui disait.

-Il...en crevait...mmh...tellement d'envie...mmhh, oh oui...

Drago captura les lèvres de l'adolescent plus violemment à l'entente de cette réponse qui ne lui plaisait guère, -il savait que le brun le provoquait- tout en glissant ses mains dans le caleçon du brun qui gémit plus fort dans sa bouche lorsqu'il les sentit agripper son postérieur avec fermeté.

-Je ne veux plus que tu le touches, murmura l'acteur avec dureté.

-Tais-toi Malfoy et fais-moi l'amour, répondit l'adolescent, insolent.

-Potter...

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas, il n'y avait que ses mains dans son boxer qui le torturaient de la plus délicieuse des manières qui comptaient, puis il se sentit soulever du sol et un peu plus coller contre le corps de l'acteur qui le transporta jusqu'à son lit. Voilà quinze jours qu'Harry n'y était pas allé, même ses draps familiers lui avaient manqués. Drago l'allongea et Harry se laissa déshabiller en frissonnant.

-Je ne veux plus que tu le touches, répéta Drago en retirant lentement le boxer de son amant.

-Sois gentil Drago, baise-moi, répliqua Harry avec une petite moue innocente.

Le blond grogna et se déshabilla à son tour, une fois nu, il s'allongea contre le corps tout aussi nu de son amant et frotta sensuellement son érection douloureuse contre celle de son partenaire qui soupira d'aise. Ces contacts intimes et sensuels lui avaient tant manqué, il se sentait si frustré et à la fois si excité.

-Je ne veux plus que tu le laisses te toucher, ordonna l'acteur en lui léchant chaque parcelle de sa peau satinée qui avait un doux goût sucrée.

-Je t'aime, annonça Harry dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Il avait été poussé par une pulsion incontrôlable et ferma les yeux en constatant sa bourde. Il sentit Drago se tendre puis se redresser légèrement afin de mieux le voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lâcha-t-il, soudain glacial.

-Je ne le toucherai plus, répondit simplement Harry en sentant son cœur battre un peu plus vite contre sa poitrine.

Il détestait la froideur si dure de son amant alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

-Aimer fait souffrir, Potter. Je t'interdis d'éprouver autre chose que du désir à mon égard.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de lui embrasser le cou, même si ces mots l'avaient blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il voulait l'avoir en lui, et maintenant.

-Je t'aimerai en silence alors, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même, pendant que Drago le préparait convenablement à le recevoir.

Harry poussa un long gémissement sonore lorsque ses doigts le pénétrèrent langoureusement. Il se sentait si excité à l'idée de faire l'amour avec cet homme après une séparation aussi longue, pourtant les mots blessants de son amant résonnaient encore douloureusement dans son crâne.

Il ferma les yeux et cria de plaisir en sentant le sexe de Drago en lui, qui bougeait en lui lascivement dans un rythme effréné et passionné.

-Je ne souffrirai pas pour toi, Harry, souffla l'acteur à son oreille avant d'enchainer avec des coups de reins plus violents.

Harry ondula des hanches pour lui intimer l'envie d'accélérer sa délicieuse cadence. Un orgasme foudroyant les traversa à l'unisson et Drago retomba lourdement sur son amant en se collant à lui avec possessivité.

Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de toutes ses forces de retenir ses larmes de couler. Elles semblaient l'envahir de toute part, preuve irréfutable de sa déchéance.

**A suivre !**

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. _

_Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite. _

_Margue._


	12. rien qu'une chose à tes yeux ?

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux et désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy. HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Hello ! Merci pour tous vos gentils messages, recevoir autant de reviews d'un coup, j'vous jure que ça motive ! Résultat, j'vous ai pondu un chapitre bien long, alors heureux ? (Très heureux ! :p). Je suis ravie que mon Sirius vous ai plu, petit hommage à Brian Kinney que j'adore, bravo à ceux qui l'auront remarqué. ;)_

_Vous avez vu, ils nous ont fait une nouvelle déco sur le site, ils ont dû se dire que pour Noël, ils leur fallaient un petit lifting, c'est pas mignon ? (Même si ça n'a strictement aucun intérêt...). _

_Comme d'hab, merci à __Vif d'or__ pour ses corrections rapides et efficaces._

_Bref, je vous laisse lire :_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 12 : rien qu'une chose à tes yeux ?

Drago fit arrêter sa voiture devant un grand immeuble plutôt chic qu'il connaissait assez bien pour l'avoir fréquenté un certain nombre de fois. Il ordonna à ses gardes du corps de rester dans la voiture, il n'en aurait pas pour très longtemps. Il composa le code de l'immeuble qu'il connaissait par cœur et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fureur sans nom lui parcourait les entrailles de façon insoutenable criant libération. Il frappa à la porte violemment et un homme torse nu lui ouvrit. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le comportement puéril du propriétaire et entra sans dire un mot.

-Miam miam, commenta l'homme à moitié nu, je ne savais pas qu'on avait un invité.

L'acteur traversa le long couloir jusqu'au salon et se retrouva face au proprio.

-Londubat, vire ta pute, j'ai deux mots à te dire, ordonna sèchement Drago en fusillant le photographe affalé sur un siège, une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

-Le mot "pute" dans ta bouche, n'a pas vraiment la même signification pour les autres, Drago, ricana Neville peu impressionné par la menaçante austérité du blond.

Drago lui fonça dessus et lui envoya un coup de poing dans la figure en ne ménageant pas sa force. Neville lâcha sa bouteille sous le coup de la douleur qui s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit sonore. L'homme torse nu, recula, soudain terrifié par ce grand blondinet furax.

-_Il _m'appartient, connard ! s'exclama Drago sans se soucier du photographe qui épongeait son sang ruisselant de son nez.

-Dans tes rêves ! Il est libre à présent. Grâce à moi, il a un job, un vrai futur.

-Tu l'as manipulé ! cracha l'acteur.

-Pff et toi qu'as-tu fait à part l'avoir baisé ?

Drago lui tomba dessus à nouveau et lui envoya un nouveau coup plus violent encore qui le fit s'écrouler par terre.

-Tu n'es rien pour lui. Finalement, je pense que c'est lui qui se sert de toi. Quand il sera entré dans son école, tu ne serviras plus à rien, il te jettera comme une merde, tu ne le reverras plus jamais et tu te seras bien fait baiser.

-Qui te dit qu'il ne se sert pas de toi également ? cingla le photographe furibond en tentant de se redresser sans grand succès.

-Il m'aime, répondit simplement Drago très fièrement.

L'adolescent le lui avait annoncé pendant leurs retrouvailles. Il lui était toujours difficile d'accepter cette idée et il n'était pas réellement sûr d'apprécier _savoir_. Du moment que l'adolescent ne lui parlait plus de ses sentiments, il pouvait gérer.

-Je me souviens que tu clamais la même chose à l'époque à propos de quelqu'un d'autre que j'ai finalement réussi à avoir..., le nargua Neville sournoisement.

Drago resta pétrifié sur place, comment osait-il lui rappeler _ça ! _Le photographe savoura sa réaction puis préféra ne pas revenir sur le sujet.

-Et puis il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour, c'est qu'un gamin, lorsqu'il se rendra compte que tu ne peux aimer personne, il se lassera de ton cul et ira voir ailleurs.

Drago décida qu'il se fichait de ce que pensait le photographe. Il se contenta de ricaner.

-Continue à te faire des scénarios si ça te chante, ça ne fait que te rendre encore plus pathétique.

Neville allait répliquer mais Drago l'interrompit :

-Une dernière chose...si jamais tu le touches à nouveau, je te préviens, je te tuerai de mes mains.

Il accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un coup de pied brutal dans le ventre du photographe qui s'étala à nouveau en gémissant de douleur.

-Bonne soirée, ajouta l'acteur, méprisant.

Il tourna les talons, ignorant l'homme torse nu qui était resté en retrait près de la sortie prêt à s'enfuir si la situation dégénérait, puis sortit, satisfait.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Après une nuit de sommeil plutôt limitée, Drago se sentit émerger doucement. Il tâtonna près de lui à la recherche de son amant mais il se rendit vite compte que celui-ci avait déserté. Cette absence le réveilla plus vite tant il fut irrité d'être ainsi seul à son réveil. Il avait fini par s'habituer à la présence chaude d'Harry dans ses draps le matin et il avait appris à apprécier ces contacts matinaux à leur juste valeur. Il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et en conclut que son amant se douchait. Il regarda furtivement son réveil et constata avec agacement qu'il était encore bien tôt. Il sortit de ses couvertures en frissonnant et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau un brin furieux. Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte vitrée de la douche et aperçut enfin Harry se noyant presque sous le jet d'eau ruisselant sur son beau visage. Il le contempla quelques instants avec délectation et oublia vite sa colère face à cette vision angélique.

Silencieusement, il se glissa derrière lui et l'encercla de ses bras. Il sentit l'adolescent sursauter contre lui mais l'acteur ne s'en formalisa pas et lui embrassa le cou avidement. Harry frissonna violemment puis se détourna pour faire face à l'acteur. Il esquissa un sourire arrogant puis plongea sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Drago ne supporta pas cette douceur bien longtemps et accentua leur baiser afin qu'il devienne plus passionnel. Il plongea dans son cou à nouveau et l'embrassa de mille baisers brûlants. Harry gémit mais le repoussa vite.

-Pas ce matin, Malfoy, il faut que j'aille bosser, j'ai promis à Neville de passer plus tôt, annonça-t-il en tentant de sortir de la douche.

À l'évocation du nom de Neville, la colère de Drago refit surface et il tira brusquement le poignet de l'adolescent pour l'empêcher de sortir et le plaqua durement contre la paroi de la douche.

-Depuis quand tu tiens tes promesses ? s'enquit-il sèchement.

-Depuis que j'ai signé un putain de contrat qui m'oblige à obéir à mon patron ! répliqua Harry sur le même ton.

Il se dégagea fermement de sa poigne et réussit enfin à s'extirper de la douche. Drago, fou de rage, s'appuya contre la paroi carrelée, se réchauffant avec l'eau chaude. Il ferma les yeux pour contrôler sa fureur et resta silencieux quelques minutes, appréciant l'eau qui coulait sur son visage et écoutant Harry s'habiller.

-Tu restes là bas de plus en plus tard, tu pars de plus en plus tôt, _il _te manipule complètement, lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix narquoise et assez forte pour qu'elle couvre l'eau afin qu'Harry puisse l'entendre convenablement.

Il y eut un blanc puis l'adolescent surgit, complètement habillé, à l'entrée de la douche, face à l'acteur.

-_Il ne me manipule pas ! _rugit-il, plein de rancœur.

Drago s'amusa de sa soudaine colère.

-Arrête de te mentir à toi-même, mon ange, tu passes tes journées avec lui à obéir aux moindres de ses caprices. Tu es devenu son petit bouffon de service.

L'adolescent se figea à ses mots. Drago ne pouvait pas penser toutes ses choses de lui...n'est-ce pas ?

-Je...je te hais ! cracha-t-il sous le coup de la fureur.

Drago ricana, nullement affecté.

-Oh oui, alors que lui tu l'aimes à en crever à tel point que tu préfères aller jouer le bon petit caniche si tôt le matin plutôt que de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi,répliqua-t-il avec amertume.

-Tu n'es qu'un connard !

Sous le coup de la rage mais aussi du désespoir que son amant puisse le considérer ainsi, Harry se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. S'il voulait s'envoyer en l'air et bien soit, il allait être servit mais par pitié, qu'il ne pense plus ça de lui. Il n'était le caniche ni le bouffon de personne ! Il aimait ce que Neville lui faisait faire. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour Drago finirait par lui faire payer son alliance avec le photographe qu'il méprisait et le faire culpabiliser.

L'acteur sourit victorieusement contre les lèvres du jeune homme. Il savait qu'Harry le préférait à Neville mais il aimait se rassurer de temps à autre surtout après ce qu'avait osé proférer le photographe le soir précédent... Il reprit le contrôle du baiser en poussant Harry contre la paroi de la douche. Il lui arracha ses vêtements à présent complètement trempés et Harry se laissa faire en gémissant et soupirant, pourtant même si Drago lui prodiguait un plaisir certain, son cœur battait douloureusement contre sa poitrine et un besoin pressant de pleurer le submergea mais il s'abstient en contenant ses larmes comme il le faisait depuis toujours.

Il se trouva si piteux sur l'instant.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? T'as une heure de retard. Dis-moi ce qui m'empêche de te retenir deux semaines de salaires ? s'énerva Neville une fois qu'Harry fut arrivé au studio.

-Parce que tu m'aimes passionnément et qu'on ne fait pas de telles choses aux gens qu'on aime tant, minauda l'adolescent en enlevant sa veste.

Ses mots énervèrent un peu plus le photographe.

-Harry, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes tout de suite de te payer ma tête, tu n'es pas exactement le genre de personne à avoir le droit de débiter de tels discours.

Le jeune homme encaissa le coup.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de me faire un procès, j'ai eu un empêchement et...

-Oui ! répliqua le photographe en riant d'un rire sans joie, je vois bien quel genre d'empêchement, le genre à écarter les cuisses comme une...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'exclama Harry en se précipitant sur lui.

Le photographe ne répondit rien.

-Neville.., chuchota le jeune homme en passant doucement sa main sur le visage de l'adulte où deux immenses hématomes étaient restés de sa dernière confrontation avec un certain blondinet.

Neville ferma les yeux, les caresses de Harry apaisant sa peau blessée encore brûlante.

-J'aime quand tu prononces mon prénom, souffla l'adulte en savourant la douceur des mains du garçon.

-Qui t'a fait ça ? insista le jeune homme, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure à présent.

Ça ne pouvait être celui qu'il croyait...

-Devine, laissa échapper le photographe dans un murmure.

Non...nonnononon. Drago n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareille. Il repensa à son attitude de ce matin et à la grande fureur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Harry avait embrassé Neville. Il éprouva pendant un court instant une certaine satisfaction malsaine à l'idée que son amant puisse être aussi jaloux de Neville, qui fut vite remplacée par une froide colère lorsqu'il resongea que Drago ne pouvait être jaloux puisqu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il le lui avait fait clairement comprendre à son retour, il ne devait rien attendre de lui.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ça, je...pardon, souffla Harry en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis pas en porcelaine Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, dit le photographe amusé par la réaction inattendue du jeune homme.

Il desserra son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas pitié, je me sens juste coupable, il t'a bien amoché !

-Il m'a pris par surprise, il n'aime pas quand on touche à ce qu'il croit en sa possession mais je sais que jamais tu ne lui appartiendras Harry, déclara Neville gentiment.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette déclaration. Il vit l'adulte se pencher pour l'embrasser mais il le repoussa durement.

-Non..., _il _ne veut pas, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal à cause de moi.

-Je m'en fiche ! Et arrête de jouer les héros, ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je ne veux plus le tromper...

-Tu sais très bien que de son côté il ne se gêne pas pour toi ! siffla l'adulte, acerbe.

Harry savait que le photographe avait raison mais il aimait à penser que ça n'était pas le cas.

-Je m'en fou, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules, j'en ai marre de passer pour le connard de service.

Harry mentait bien évidemment, il n'avait encore pris aucune résolution afin de devenir un gentil garçon bien sage mais il était fou amoureux de Drago et s'amuser à le tromper avec Neville avait toujours été une petite vengeance personnelle contre lui sachant très bien qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Mais à présent, il ne voulait plus jouer, ce genre d'attitude le faisait souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Drago n'était pas devenu jaloux comme il aurait souhaité qu'il le soit mais excessivement possessif. Il ne faisait que lui prouver un peu plus qu'il lui appartenait à lui seul comme étant son bien propre. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une chose aux yeux de l'acteur mais tant que celui-ci voudrait bien de lui, Harry serait là et peu lui importait s'il était traité ainsi, il était amoureux de cet homme et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier.

Neville ne comprit pas les tourments de l'adolescent qui se lisaient si facilement dans son regard troublé ces derniers temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Pourquoi devenir si respectueux tout d'un coup ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, j'en ai marre de faire mumuse avec toi.

Le photographe blêmit d'un coup.

-T'embrasser n'a fait que m'apporter la poisse et comme ça n'est pas quelque chose que je considère comme une priorité dans ma vie ni dans notre relation, après tout on ne sort pas ensemble, on ne couche pas ensemble, j'apprécierais que tu évites de foutre ta langue dans ma bouche, annonça-t-il le plus méchamment possible, merci bien.

Il laissa son patron assez étonné par ce revirement de situation. Le photographe sentit un élan de colère violent envers l'acteur qui enchainait son apprenti de la plus sordide des manières et l'éloignait de lui encore un peu plus. Il détesta alors Harry d'aimer ce satané blondinet aussi fort, il ne s'était jamais décidé à y croire mais à présent il avait cessé de se faire de belles illusions...l'adolescent était amoureux de Drago Malfoy.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Il est complètement fou de toi, non ? s'enquit Cho Chang un jour où Harry daigna manger avec elle et Katie.

Elles étaient les deux dernières prostituées officielles de Drago puisque ce dernier avait renvoyé Cédric Diggory et Michael Corner à quelques semaines d'intervalles. Harry avait insisté auprès de son amant pour qu'il garde les deux filles, par crainte qu'il s'ennuie s'il restait seul dans ses appartements mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, il ne les voyait presque plus. Il travaillait toute la journée, dormait presque toutes les nuits avec l'acteur et passait ses week-end avec son parrain qu'il avait revu très fréquemment et qu'il avait fini par grandement apprécier.

Pourtant ce week-end là, Sirius Black avait dû reporter leur rendez-vous au week-end suivant par manque de temps libre, ce qui laissa l'adolescent très morose à l'idée de passer du temps avec Katie et Cho plutôt qu'avec son parrain.

-Hé Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Bien sûr que non, il a des blondinets un peu partout dans la tête, pourquoi s'embêterait-il à écouter ce que tu as à dire ? fit Katie, dédaigneusement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! répliqua sèchement Harry qui sortit de sa torpeur à l'entente du mot "blondinet".

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi es-tu là, Harry ? Tu n'as pas des choses plus importantes à faire ?

-Genre quoi ?

-Genre aller photographier des mannequins -tes semblables- rendre visite à ton journaliste de parrain ou encore baiser avec ton acteur adoré...

Harry ne sut pas vraiment comment il devait prendre cette dernière réplique.

-C'est bon, je me casse, si ma présence te mets tant sur les nerfs...

-NAN ! s'écria Cho Chang en l'agrippant par le bras, reste, on s'ennuit tellement sans toi...

Katie foudroya du regard la jeune fille et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je te tue si tu oses dire que pour toi c'est l'inverse, menaça Katie furieuse que Cho ait dévoilée leur secret le plus honteux, du moins pour elle.

Elle aimait tant lorsqu'Harry daignait s'intéresser à elles, il leur racontait ses journées si fascinantes, ses histoires de cœurs avec Neville et ses entrevus avec Sirius le parrain débauché mais évitait toujours de parler de Drago. Elle avait bien vu que c'était un sujet sensible et même si, paradoxalement, elle le détestait pour toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'il vivait pendant qu'elle était cloitrée ici, elle évitait de l'énerver ou de lui poser des questions embarrassantes.

-Nan, j'aime bien vous raconter ma vie, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Moi j'adore t'écouter, alors avec Neville, il s'est passé quoi dernièrement ? s'enquit Cho sur un ton surexcité.

Katie se refocalisa sur Harry en tentant de paraître totalement indifférente. Harry les regarda toutes les deux et eut soudain un élan de pitié envers elles. Il se rappelait lorsque lui était arrivé à la villa de Drago et que celui-ci ne faisait que l'ignorer. Il s'était tant ennuyé durant cette période, s'était senti si inutile, comme emprisonné. Il n'infligerait ça à personne.

-Vous n'avez pas envie d'être déliées du contrat avec Malfoy ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Tu veux dire, rentrer chez nous définitivement ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. J'ai assez d'argents pour me débrouiller seule à présent mais c'est Drago qui doit décider le jour de notre départ.

-Oui, approuva Cho, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous garde d'ailleurs, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne nous a pas touché.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde avouer que c'était sa seule et unique faute si elles étaient encore prisonnières ici, pourtant il se promit d'en parler à Drago dès qu'il le verrait.

Le lundi matin, après s'être douché et habillé, Harry sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, décidé à voir l'acteur avant de se rendre à son boulot. Il pénétra dans l'immense pièce luxueuse. Ce ne fut pas Drago qu'il trouva autour de la grande table en bois massif mais Tom Jedusor, l'ami commun de Drago et Neville et que Harry n'avait jamais apprécié. Drago lui avait appris qu'il le logeait le temps que son nouvel appartement londonien soit prêt à être habitable. Depuis qu'il avait l'information comme quoi ce Jedusor vivait temporairement dans la même bâtisse que lui, il l'évitait comme la peste.

Harry resta planté devant lui pendant quelques instants où il se surprit à le trouver vraiment magnifique, même Drago qu'il avait tout de suite trouvé très attractif alors que ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'attarder à reluquer qui que se soit, lui même surpassant toujours tout le monde niveau physique hors du commun, ce Tom Jedusor avait un visage qui le fascinait et qui l'empêchait de réagir normalement.

-Vous ne mangez pas ? s'enquit-il sans même lui accorder un regard.

Harry se sentit à nouveau agacé par son indifférence totale.

-Nan ! rétorqua-t-il froidement, surtout pas avec vous.

Tom releva enfin ses pupilles dilatées vers Harry et lui accorda un regard moqueur.

-Ça n'est pas la peine d'agresser les honnêtes gens surtout quand ils ne vous ont rien fait à part vous ignorer...

L'adolescent se liquéfia sur place. Une pensée idiote lui vint à l'esprit : pouvait-il lire dans les pensées ?

-Et oui, continua l'homme au visage pâle en se reconcentrant sur son assiette, vous m'indifférez totalement. Et si vous voulez mon avis, on vous porte beaucoup trop d'intérêt pour ce que vous êtes.

Harry fronça les sourcils. _Heum...nan, il ne voulait pas de son avis_, il s'en fichait complètement !

-Merci bien, lança-t-il hargneusement.

-Mais je vous en pris, répondit gaiement son interlocuteur.

L'adolescent s'apprêta à s'en aller n'étant visiblement pas apprécié mais, intrigué par quelque chose qui lui tourmentait l'esprit depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il se résigna à s'asseoir en face de Tom, qui ne fit même pas mine d'être surpris.

-Pourquoi ? l'interrogea finalement Harry en dévisageant son visage parfait.

L'homme leva à nouveau les yeux sur lui et Harry sut qu'il avait compris sa question.

-Parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de totalement commun, arrogant, imbus de vous même, méprisant, et même physiquement, vous êtes d'un banal.

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, ça n'était pas parce qu'une personne lui disait qu'il n'était pas splendide _une fois _dans sa vie, qu'il allait devenir laid du jour au lendemain, pourtant il ressentit le besoin de montrer à cet homme si intouchable qu'il se trompait, qu'il était unique en son genre.

-Que trouvez vous à Drago, vous qui avait l'air de l'apprécier ?

Après tout, sa question était totalement plausible. S'il trouvait que les beaux mecs méprisants et arrogants étaient superficiels, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à l'acteur.

-Il a de la classe, se contenta-t-il de répondre comme une évidence.

Harry sourit. Ce type était pourtant bourré d'orgueils : Drago était bien plus que ça ! Il était fin, doté d'une grande intelligence, cultivé et très sérieux dans ce qu'il faisait.

-Vous savez qu'il m'a chargé de veiller à ce qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous et Neville lorsque je passerais chez lui ? se renseigna-t-il en guettant sa réaction.

Harry haussa les épaules. Ça n'était pas une surprise, il s'en était douté.

-Je suppose que vous devez penser qu'il se donne trop de mal pour moi.

-Beaucoup trop, en effet, sourit Tom en avalant une gorgée de café.

-Je suis sûr que vous finirez par changer d'avis, annonça Harry avec arrogance tout en se levant.

Tom haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire qu'Harry ne vit pas étant déjà parti.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry s'arrêta avec curiosité et surtout avec envie devant une agence de voyage où des photos de destinations paradisiaques ornaient la vitrine. Il n'était jamais sorti de l'Angleterre et avait toujours rêvé parcourir le monde pour changer sa routine mais il avait toujours dissimulé cette envie ne voulant pas être pris pour l'homme intéressé par autre chose que par lui même. Avec le salaire généreux que Neville avait convenu de lui verser à chaque fin de mois, il pourrait se permettre de se payer un séjour à l'étranger pour les prochaines vacances d'été. Ce petit projet le mettait en joie.

-Ça fait rêver hein ? glissa une voix veloutée et familière à son oreille.

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers l'importun.

-Malfoy ?

Il fut très surpris de le voir ainsi dans les rues londoniennes. Il remarqua avec amusement que c'était la toute première fois qu'il voyait Drago à l'extérieur, dans la rue, comme le commun des mortels. Il arborait des lunettes de soleil et une casquette classes qui dissimulait son visage de façon légèrement flagrante étant donné qu'il n'y avait ni soleil, ni pluie. On aurait difficilement du mal à le reconnaitre à moins d'être très près et Harry en déduisit que l'acteur ne voulait pas provoquer une émeute de fan en furies.

-Tu me suivais ? demanda l'adolescent en concentrant à nouveau son regard sur les photos de voyages de la vitrine.

-Tout à fait, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, ironisa Drago, narquois.

Harry resta silencieux et tenta d'oublier cette présence envoûtante si proche de lui.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de regarder ces cartes postales stupides et clichées, fit Drago avec plus de sérieux, je t'emmène une semaine en voyage.

Harry se retourna violemment vers lui. Se moquait-il de lui ?

-Hein ?

-J'en ai parlé à ton _cher _patron, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a dit que tu te promenais souvent ici pendant ta pause déjeunée.

Harry secoua la tête comme ahuri.

-J'ai une semaine d'avant première pour promouvoir mon nouveau film et je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

Le cœur du jeune homme s'accéléra sans prévenir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne veux pas ? s'enquit sèchement l'acteur en évitant sa question.

-Tu déconnes ! Bien sûr que si !

Drago sembla soulagé et son visage s'apaisa.

-Et où va-t-on aller ?

-Los Angeles, Tokyo et Paris, il me semble.

-Tout ça en une semaine ?! s'exclama l'adolescent qui trouvait cette conversation totalement surréaliste.

Drago acquiesça avec un sourire, amusé par l'état d'ahurissement dans lequel était son amant.

-Prépare ta valise, on part demain matin à la première heure, mon ange, souffla Drago sensuellement à l'oreille de l'adolescent avant de s'en aller en trois enjambées.

Harry resta figé devant la vitrine quelques instants avant de réaliser ce que Drago venait de lui annoncer. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était entrain de le charrier pour lui donner de faux espoirs mais chassa cette pensée amère et tenta de digérer la nouvelle. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire tant c'était merveilleux. Ces trois villes ne l'avaient jamais réellement attiré, il préférait de loin les destinations au soleil et bien plus exotiques mais sortir de l'Angleterre était totalement jouissif à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de se rendre en Amérique, au Japon et en France en moins de sept jours. "C'est fou", songea-t-il en admettant qu'il avait une chance inouïe.

Lorsqu'il retourna travailler, Neville avait déserté. Il lui avait seulement laissé un mot l'informant de ce qu'il devait faire pour le reste de la journée avec un "bon voyage" en guise de conclusion qui lui sembla étrangement froide et sarcastique mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il était de bien trop bonne humeur pour lui en vouloir.

Il finit sa journée avec un sourire collé aux lèvres qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'annonce de son amant. Il arriva à temps pour dire au revoir aux filles qui avaient finalement été libérées de leur contrat. Harry avait fini par formuler sa demande à l'acteur qui avait tout de suite accepter sans la moindre hésitation. Il les avait simplement gardé pour qu'Harry se sente un peu moins seul, ces filles ne le faisaient plus bander depuis un bout de temps, elles ne lui étaient de plus aucune utilité.

Elles le serrèrent dans leurs bras chacune à leur tour et Harry trouva la situation très étrange : il ne s'était jamais entendu avec Cho ne lui trouvant aucune espèce d'intérêt et elle-même avait toujours été très proche de Michael Corner plutôt que de lui et Katie lui avait souvent reproché son comportement parfois agressif et manipulateur qui leur avait valu de nombreuses joutes verbales. Il sembla que tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance pour elles, elles l'étreignirent avec une sorte de désespoir et Harry se força à ne pas éclater de rire tant la scène était pompeuse et un peu trop mélodramatique.

Elles le remercièrent mille fois, lui souhaitèrent beaucoup de réussite et lui promirent qu'elles reviendraient le voir dès qu'elles le pourraient. Harry acquiesça, mal à l'aise devant toutes cette déferlante de bon sentiments à son égard. Lorsqu'elles disparurent de la villa, Harry soupira en pensant que c'était officiel : il détestait les adieux.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ils avaient atterri à Los Angeles en fin d'après-midi et Harry avait été impressionné par le jet privé de l'acteur qui était aussi luxueux que sa villa londonienne mais comme à son habitude, il n'en montra rien. La première chose qu'Harry remarqua, arrivé à destination, fut l'accent californien effroyable de tous les habitants, il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi incompréhensible.

-C'est pas possible, les acteurs californiens doivent prendre des cours pour améliorer leur accent, je n'ai jamais entendu ça dans leurs supers films à effets spéciaux, s'exclama-t-il, agacé par l'arnaque.

L'acteur rit de cette remarque.

-Tu râles déjà ?

L'adolescent se renfrogna.

-Moi je trouve leur accent très acceptable en comparaison avec celui du Texas...

Harry avait été effrayé par le nombre de fans en furies qui avaient attendu leur acteur favori à l'aéroport et la façon dont tous ses gardes du corps leur avaient permis de pénétrer dans la limousine avec autant de précaution. Harry avait ricané en constatant que Drago était le genre de star à ne se soucier que très peu de ses fans. Il avait bien vu qu'il s'était forcé à sourire pendant toute la traversé de l'aéroport jusqu'à sa voiture, il n'avait signé aucun autographe ni prit aucune photo avec ses admirateurs.

La voiture les avait conduits dans un grand hôtel particulier encore plus luxueux que la villa de Drago et Harry fit mine de ne pas être impressionné. Plusieurs personnes habillées en uniforme qui se voulaient élégants et qu'Harry trouva grotesques, l'escortèrent jusqu'à sa chambre.

-C'est bon ! Je peux porter mon sac tout seul ! grogna-t-il en voyant les bagagiers se disputer le seul sac qu'il avait emporté pour la semaine.

-Oh non monsieur je vous en pris, laissez nous faire, continua à insister le personnel.

Harry se retrouva donc abandonner dans une immense pièce qu'il était censé considérer comme une chambre, tout seul, Drago ayant été accaparé de tous les côtés par des maquilleurs, des journalistes et toute sorte d'autres bouffons dont il ne connaissait pas la fonction. Il s'installa sur son lit de roi et alluma l'écran plasma qui ressemblait plus à un mini cinéma plutôt qu'à une télé de chambre. Il tenta de se concentrer sur un film ennuyeux pendant vingt bonnes minutes puis il s'agaça en entendant la horde de fan à la fenêtre qui piétinait devant l'entrée de l'hôtel avec la tête de Drago sur des pancartes entouré de longues déclarations d'amour et de petits cœurs ridicules.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre de plus en plus énervé.

-Putain cassez-vous ! Votre acteur chéri est déjà parti par la porte de derrière, vous pouvez toujours continuer à gueuler comme des poules, ça le fera pas apparaitre ! leur cria-t-il.

Des hurlements de rage et d'indignations fusèrent à son égard mais son petit mensonge fonctionna à merveille. La populace se retira malgré la déception qui se lisait sur chacun de leur visage.

Harry sourit, s'impressionnant lui même d'être un tel géni puis se réinstalla sur son lit et continua son film sans grand enthousiasme.

Dans la soirée, plusieurs femmes totalement inconnues vinrent le chercher pour le préparer.

-Mais je n'ai rien demandé ! Je m'en fous si je ne ressemble pas à Brad Pitt, je peux très bien y aller comme je suis ! protesta-t-il très peu emporté à l'idée de "se faire beau".

Les jeunes femmes apparemment désignées pour lui faire une beauté le scrutèrent des pieds à la tête et grimacèrent en constatant le vieux jean troué de l'adolescent.

-Et alors ? s'exclama le jeune homme en voyant leur tête déconfite, j'ai déjà vu Johnny Deep se ramener comme ça à une de ses avant première !

Harry accepta néanmoins de porter la jolie chemise bleu ciel qu'elles lui proposèrent ne tenant pas à passer pour un con devant son amant. Il fut ensuite amené à suivre Blaise Zabini dans une voiture et fut étonné et surtout très déçu de constater l'absence de Drago. Blaise l'informa qu'il était déjà parti devant passer plus de temps qu'eux sur le "red carpet".

Il faisait vraiment nuit lorsque la voiture arriva à destination. Harry fut ahuri de voir tout le monde affolant qui était rassemblé autour du tapis rouges ; des fans par centaine, des photographes et des journalistes par dizaines. Il y avait des gens parfois inconnus, parfois célèbres, tous habillés de façon très chic et qui déambulaient sur le tapis de rouge, se faisant mitrailler de photos, certains acceptant de signer des autographes, d'autre préférant rester distant et simplement se contenter d'un salut de la main. Et puis il y avait Drago. Il les surpassait tous avec sa classe naturelle et son bel ensemble noir qui contrastait tellement avec ses cheveux si blonds. Il était entouré de toute une panoplie de garde du corps et répondait aux questions des journalistes avec réticence et une impatience que seul Harry remarqua.

Plusieurs gars bien costaux l'aidèrent à traverser la foule jusqu'à l'entrée du tapis rouge et Harry put mieux observer les affiches du film de Malfoy qui ornaient les allées. Il resongea alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu Drago dans un film après l'avoir côtoyé. Était-ce différent de voir un acteur jouer dans un film une fois qu'on le connaissait personnellement ? Oui sûrement. Rien que l'affiche du film lui paraissait étrange avec toutes ses retouches sur son beau visage. Blaise lui demanda de le suivre et il obéit sans broncher. Il avança avec assurance ne se sentant pourtant pas pour autant privilégiés de se faire mitrailler par autant de flash. En réalité, il détesta bien vite. Les cris des fans lui firent vite mal au crâne et il fut ravi d'arriver jusqu'au cinéma qui allait projeter en avant première mondiale le nouveau film du célèbre Drago Malfoy.

La salle était immense et déjà un bon nombre de personnes étaient installées, attendant patiemment l'arrivée du héros du jour, se sentant privilégiés comme jamais. Drago arriva un bon quart d'heure plus tard, prononça son discours en compagnie des autres acteurs, du réalisateur et du producteur ; les applaudissements explosèrent dans la salle qui s'éteignit quelques instants plus tard.

Puis le film défila et Harry en apprécia chaque seconde. Il avait pensé juste, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à Drago sur l'immense écran mais avait finalement apprécié. Il n'était sûrement pas objectif mais il avait réellement aimé le film. Il ne s'était pas endormi -une première pour lui- et avait trouvé Drago merveilleux. Lorsque la salle s'éclaira à nouveau, on applaudit l'équipe du film qui se leva pour saluer.

Il suivit Blaise à la sortie où on l'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait pensé du film, il répondit aux questions des journalistes aussi bien qu'il le lui était permis puis on conduisit les spectateurs à une grande réception située non loin du cinéma, censé s'appeler une "after party". Harry fit son possible pour ne pas grogner ni bouder à cette idée. Il participa à la réception avec l'espoir de pouvoir voir Drago au moins une fois dans la soirée pour le féliciter mais l'acteur était bien trop demandé et accaparé pour lui prêter attention.

-C'est qui ce type là bas ?

-Quel type ?

-L'Adonis qui discute avec la bande de vieux, juste à côté du buffet.

Drago scruta alors les lieux dans la direction indiquée par son ami et constata qu'il désignait Harry.

-C'est un ami à moi, répondit le blond en se reconcentrant sur son verre.

Il avait enfin pu se libérer cinq minutes de tous ces parasites de journalistes pour pouvoir discuter avec un de ses amis hollywoodiens.

-Genre, s'esclaffa ce dernier, tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, lui qui avait tant souhaité éviter le sujet toute la soirée. Il voulait garder secrète sa relation avec Harry. Il était ravi de le voir à la première de son film, le voir faire des efforts pour rester aimable mais il savait très bien que s'il s'approchait de lui, toute l'attention se porterait sur eux et il souhaitait ardemment rester le plus discret possible.

Constatant le silence de l'acteur, son ami continua à rire gentiment.

-Bon et bien puisque ça n'est qu'un "ami", je suppose que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que j'aille le draguer ici et maintenant ?

Drago sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

-Aucun, grommela-t-il, peu crédible.

-À tout à l'heure alors ! s'amusa son soi disant ami en se dirigeant vers l'adolescent qui bavardait avec un couple de vieilles loques qui l'ennuyaient depuis une demi-heure avec leurs problèmes de jacuzzi.

-Bonsoir, salua l'homme d'une voix onctueuse en se mettant en face du jeune homme.

Harry le regarda et il reconnut l'homme qui trainait dans les pattes de Drago depuis le début de la soirée. Il chercha l'acteur du regard et le vit qui les scrutait un peu plus loin.

-Euh, bonsoir, répondit l'adolescent ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qui se tramait.

-Je m'appelle Théo.

-C'est pas très américain ça, répliqua Harry en regardant par dessus l'épaule du dit Théo, le regard inquisiteur de Drago les surveillait ouvertement.

-Mais qui a dit que j'étais américain ?

-Votre accent qui craint...

Théo pouffa mi-surpris mi-amusé par tant d'audace et d'impudence pour un être aussi jeune.

-C'est vrai que vous autres Anglais, vous êtes mieux que tout le monde.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire, fit Harry avec un sourire insolent.

-J'habite tout près, peut-être qu'après la soirée vous pourriez me rejoindre pour me démontrer les si parfaites compétences des British...

Harry reçut cette demande comme une insulte mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Il se mit à regarder son interlocuteur de haut en prenant son légendaire air hautain.

-En réalité vous êtes vraiment _laid_, ça fait tache ici d'ailleurs, allez plutôt tenter votre chance auprès de gens qui vous sont accessibles !

L'homme parut très vexé, il pinça des lèvres et mit ses deux mains sur ses hanches en prenant un air menaçant.

-Vous réservez ce petit numéro de caïd à tout le monde ou celui-ci m'est exclusif ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne joue pas _moi, _si _tu _veux draguer pour énerver Malfoy, vas trouver quelqu'un d'autre pauvre naze.

Théo le regarda, aussi ahuri qu'énervé mais n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que Drago surgit de nulle part.

-Ah salut, Potter, tu viens, je vais te présenter à quelqu'un, dit-il précipitamment en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'éloigner le plus loin possible de son ami.

Harry se dégagea de sa poigne une fois qu'ils furent un peu à l'écart bien qu'il eut l'impression que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux.

-C'est toi qui l'a envoyé me faire son numéro de séducteur ? s'enquit l'adolescent, énervé, t'essaye de me tester ou quoi ?

-Bien sûr que non, tu me prends pour qui ? se défendit l'acteur le plus calmement possible ne désirant que très peu provoquer un scandale.

-Pour un connard qui m'a ignoré toute la soirée.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer ni d'exiger ma présence.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je vienne te coller comme tous ces autres blaireaux alors que tu ne m'as pas accordé un regard depuis cette aprem !

-Arrête de te plaindre, tu commences à me saouler. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je déteste tout ce tapage, pourtant ça fait parti du jeu.

-Et je sais tout ça ! Je veux juste que t'arrêtes de faire comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on sache que tu t'envoies en l'air avec moi mais c'est pas écrit sur ma gueule alors tu peux décompresser.

Le visage de Drago s'apaisa. Le garçon avait tout à fait raison. Personne n'était censé savoir qu'ils entretenaient une liaison, il s'était mal comporté avec lui : il l'avait invité à le suivre dans ce pays totalement étranger où il ne connaissait personne pour ensuite le laisser tout seul tellement obsédé que quelqu'un puisse découvrir quelle était leur véritable relation.

-Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il se trouvant totalement stupide.

-Quoi ? s'étonna l'adolescent n'ayant pas suivit son raisonnement intérieur.

-Viens, je vais me rattraper, fit l'acteur sans s'expliquer d'avantage, je vais te présenter à une de mes amies qui va sûrement beaucoup te plaire.

Harry le suivit un peu dubitatif par son changement d'attitude soudain. Mais il constata au cours de la soirée que l'acteur faisait tout pour rattraper son comportement fuyant ce qui le dérouta quelque peu ne comprenant pas pourquoi Drago se comportait si gentiment. Finalement, la fin de soirée se termina bien. Il s'amusa -pour de vrai- avec les soi disant potes de son amant qui lui ressemblaient grandement tout en se saoulant comme il adorait le faire. Lorsque Drago fut trop bourré pour aligner trois mots, Blaise les obligea à rentrer à l'hôtel.

Arrivé à destination, Drago disparut dans sa partie à lui de l'hôtel sans un bonne nuit ni un mot et Harry se retrouva à nouveau seul dans son immense chambre, se sentant à la fois contrarié par son absence et à la fois satisfait de sa soirée et des efforts qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Tellement éreinté, il tomba raide mort dans son lit, sans même se changer.

Le lendemain, il se retrouva à nouveau seul pendant une bonne partie de la journée, Drago étant obliger d'assister à différentes conférences de presse, séances photo, show télévisés et tout ce qui allait avec. Il aurait adoré y assister mais cela était strictement interdit au public ce qui rendit Harry de très mauvaise humeur. Drago finit par venir le chercher pour l'emmener visiter. Il grogna lorsque l'acteur lui annonça qu'il devait aller faire du shopping sur Beverlly Hills.

-Mais c'est pour les nanas ça !

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua sèchement Drago, vexé, beaucoup de mecs aiment s'acheter des fringues, j'en suis bien la preuve.

-Comment tu fais pour tous les rouler dans la presse ? T'es trop esthétique pour être hétéro !

Harry finit par se laisser conduire dans les rues chics du quartier à contre cœur. Il apprécia néanmoins les environs, la chaleur ambiante et le beau soleil. Ce genre de temps lui était très rare là où il vivait, l'Angleterre était réputée pour être un pays pluvieux et même en tant qu'Anglais de pure souche, il n'avait jamais pu s'adapter à ce climat humide. Ainsi, chaque ciel bleu le rendait toujours souriant.

Il profita pendant encore deux jours de la météo paradisiaque californienne et même s'il ne supportait pas l'accent local et qu'il s'ennuyait de Drago, toujours accaparé avec toutes ses sorties et rendez-vous, il savoura chaque seconde de son séjour se rendant bien compte de la chance inouïe qu'il avait.

Il dit donc adieu à Los Angeles sans grande joie bien que le voyage ne fut pas aussi excitant qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Drago s'installa en face d'Harry dans son jet privé avec un air fatigué mais satisfait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça m'a pompé tout ça, soupira-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi peu de mauvaise humeur alors ? s'amusa Harry.

Drago ne releva pas et se mit à s'agiter sur son siège comme un petit enfant à qui on va donner des bonbons.

-Parce qu'on va à Paris !

Harry le regarda avec un air...septique mais amusé. Il n'avait jamais vu l'acteur aussi excité pour autre chose que du sexe.

-Euh...et alors ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

-Paris est ma ville préférée, Potter, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Oh excuse-moi de ne pas avoir lu ta biographie ! riposta l'adolescent, toujours irrité lorsqu'on le prenait pour un arriéré.

-Tu n'as jamais été à Paris ?

-Nan et d'ailleurs, ça ne m'a strictement jamais attiré. On a beau montrer et dire que c'est une belle capitale, ça reste une ville, donc polluée, sale et puante !

Drago parut outré. Harry n'avait absolument rien contre Paris. En réalité, il s'était toujours promis avec Ron de ne jamais y mettre les pieds. Hermione était revenue de son voyage en France pendant les vacances et leur en avait parlé pendant des heures interminablement longues et qui lui étaient encore restées très douloureuses.

-C'est bon, arrêtes de me regarder comme si je t'avais craché à la figure. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi c'est ta ville préférée.

Harry se concentra sur les paroles de Drago, il avait vraiment envie de le connaitre et l'acteur était si peu bavard quand il s'agissait de parler de lui, qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas rater une occasion pareille pour le faire parler. Et il ne fut pas étonné d'entendre les mêmes paroles qu'Hermione dans les siennes ; oui Paris possédait un essor culturel unique au monde avec des tas de musées et d'expositions fascinantes à ne pas surtout pas manquer et Drago raffolait de tout cela.

-Pourquoi tu n'y habites pas si c'est si merveilleux ?

-Je finirais par m'en lasser alors qu'à chaque fois que j'y vais, je suis si excité et puis les Parisiens ne sont pas non plus les personnes les plus sociables du monde.

-Tu dois vraiment te sentir chez toi alors, ricana le jeune homme.

-Je peux te retourner le compliment...

Harry fut ensuite pris d'une angoissante illumination. Paris était censée être une ville...romantique ? Il eut soudain peur, et si Drago décidait de se la jouer romantique avec lui ? Non ça n'était pas du tout son genre, mais alors cet endroit censé attrouper tous les amoureux du coin ne les rendraient-ils pas mal à l'aise ou trop fleur bleu ? Puis il se rassura en se disant que ça ne devait être qu'un cliché de plus...

Ils arrivèrent dans la capitale de la mode dans la soirée, autant assiégés à l'aéroport par les fans qu'à Los Angeles. Harry essaya alors de se mettre cinq minutes à la place de son amant et songea que sa vie ne devait pas être si merveilleuse que ça : il lui était tout simplement impossible de vivre anonymement, de temps à autres cela devait sûrement être très appréciable de voir tant de gens vous admirer avec tant de passion mais tous les jours, cela devenait totalement insupportable.

Installé dans la voiture, Harry se mit dans un coin et laissa Drago travailler son emploi du temps avec ses conseillers. L'adolescent regardait avec fascination par la fenêtre la ville défiler sous ses yeux avec cette même sensation d'excitation qu'il avait éprouvée à son arrivée aux États Unis.

L'hôtel qui les logeait durant leur court séjour était bien plus classe et bien plus classique qu'à Los Angeles, Harry ne sut pas vraiment s'il préférait cette french touch mais il n'eut aucun doute sur leur accent qui était bien plus sexy que celui effroyable des californiens. Harry tenta trois mots de français pour se la jouer -il en avait rêvé toute sa vie- ce qui attira l'attention de Drago qui eut un sourire discret que l'adolescent ne remarqua pas.

Ce dernier s'apprêta à suivre le personnel pour se rendre à sa chambre mais Drago l'embarqua par la main sans prévenir et l'enferma dans sa propre chambre en claquant la porte au nez de toute sa clique "d'assistants".

-Mal...

L'acteur le poussa sur le lit, les yeux brillants de luxure. Il grimpa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur un brun plus que prit au dépourvu. Le blond plongea sur lui pour lui voler un baiser fougueux auquel l'adolescent répondit avec hésitations.

-Ça fait plus de trois jours que je ne t'ai pas touché..., se justifia Drago en retirant son tee shirt.

-Et à qui la faute ? s'enquit son amant un brin agacé.

-Tais-toi, Potter. J'ai envie de toi, lâcha l'acteur en déposant un millier de baisers sur le torse tendue d'un Harry à la fois énervé et excité.

-Et si je ne suis pas d'humeur ?

Drago releva un peu la tête pour mieux le regarder et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-T'es un gamin de dix huit ans, t'es _toujours _d'humeur...

Le jeune homme se renfrogna mais l'acteur ne le laissa pas bouder bien longtemps et Harry s'abandonna une nouvelle fois à ses caresses et à ses baisers.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ils avaient fait l'amour trois fois dans la soirée et Harry se sentait apaisé comme jamais même s'il avait un peu mal à son arrière train. Ils puaient le sexe comme jamais mais aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir aller prendre une douche.

Drago soupira, serein, puis attrapa son paquet de cigarette et s'en alluma une placidement. Il tira une bouffée tout en se calant plus confortablement dans les oreillers puis soupira à nouveau.

Harry inspira la fumée ambiante et grimaça. Il détestait l'habitude qu'avait Drago de fumer après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

-T'es vraiment gore, lança le jeune homme qui avait pourtant toujours respecté ce geste sans se plaindre.

Drago fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait tant concentré à tirer sur sa tige enflammée. Harry désigna sa cigarette d'un mouvement de tête en guise de justification.

-La clope après le sexe c'est carrément le pied, Potter, tout le monde sait ça, répliqua l'acteur sur un ton sec qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Ouais c'est fou, c'est carrément l'orgasme, surtout pour les non-fumeurs, railla vivement l'adolescent n'appréciant guère sa soudaine froideur.

Drago se tourna vers lui, énervé, tira sur sa cigarette et lui recracha toute la fumée en plein visage. Harry fronça les sourcils et tenta de ne pas tousser à l'odeur nauséabonde qui envahissait déjà ses narines. L'acteur lui adressa un petit sourire mauvais.

-Si ça te gène, t'as qu'à te barrer, t'es encore dans ma chambre aux dernières nouvelles, jeta-t-il, venimeux.

-T'es vraiment un pauvre con ! s'enflamma Harry, faut vraiment que tu sois imbuvable quand tu deviens sympas cinq minutes !

Le jeune homme avait tout de suite compris sa subite attitude dédaigneuse : il avait dû se rendre compte qu'il avait été plutôt agréable durant ces trois derniers jours et cela le tourmentait d'être aussi aimable pendant autant de temps.

-Me les casse pas avec tes discours moralistes, dans le même genre, t'es bien pire, se défendit sèchement Drago.

Harry sauta du lit, furieux et se dirigea vers la sortie puis se ravisa et retourna auprès de son amant toujours aussi enragé. Il attrapa sa cigarette des mains et l'écrasa dans le cendrier le plus proche. Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'acteur d'exploser d'indignation et attaqua le premier :

-Va te faire foutre ! cracha-t-il à son amant avant de l'embrasser durement.

Drago lui rendit son baiser avec brusquerie et fougue.

-Mmmh...tu pues maintenant, souffla l'adolescent entre deux baisers.

Drago lui répondit par un grognement puis le retourna et le plaqua contre le lit bien décidé à le punir de le rendre aussi faible et dépendant.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pendant ce temps, Neville se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique totalement isolée, loin de Londres ; il ne voulait absolument pas être repéré. Sa volonté de se venger l'envahissait tellement qu'il ne songea pas aux dégâts qu'il pourrait causer. Il composa un numéro précis et une voix masculine lui répondit.

**-Allo ?**

-Oui bonsoir, avant que je ne vous dise quoi que ce soit, je souhaite rester anonyme, alors n'insistez pas...

**-Entendu, je vous écoute. Auriez-vous une information fondée à nous révéler ?**

-En réalité oui, mais je préférerais que vos _supers _paparazzis la découvrent par eux-mêmes mais je vais tout de même vous mettre sur la bonne voie, je vous en dirai plus en temps voulu.

**-Très bien et sur qui...**

-Drago Malfoy.

**-Vraiment ? **

Neville sentit la voix de son interlocuteur devenir surexcitée.

-Il est en tournée de promotion en ce moment, je pense que vous devriez le suivre très attentivement pendant ce laps de temps ; il est accompagné par une personne qui pourrait bien être votre scoop de l'année...

**A suivre !**

_Alors à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui va se passer par la suite ? J'attends vos théories (j'adore voir à quel point certains voient totalement juste) et vos avis pour ce chapitre avec impatience. _

_Bisous,_

_Margue._


	13. scandale

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Se trouvant dans une situation précaire, Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux au comportement rebelle, se fait vendre contre son gré par sa méprisable famille au célèbre Drago Malfoy, acteur populaire mais farouchement indépendant....UA**_.

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Hey tout le monde. Bonne année à tous. J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes. Pardonnez ma flémardise qui m'a empêché de poster plus tôt, mais on ne se refait pas...^^_

_Merci à __Vif d'or__, ma bêta, à __Nessa__ des __Aviatrices__ pour tous ses conseils, et sa superbe description en fin de chp, et à ma __Pauline__ alias l'Etre Nocturne (voilà t'es rebaptisée xD) qui m'a boostée pour poster. :p_

_Lucid Nightmare __: Coucou. Ton message m'a fait sourire et surtout très (trop !) plaisir ! Merci pour tes gentils mots et surtout transmet bien mes remerciements à tes copines, savoir ce genre de petits détails est grandement gratifiant et tout autant agréable. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à toutes ;). Bisoux ! _

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 13 : scandale

Harry enfila promptement un jean noir tout simple, avisa quelques instants son reflet dans le miroir puis se mit en route le pas pressant, craignant de rater (à nouveau) son bus. Il ne souhaitait pas être en retard à son premier jour de reprise alors que Neville avait accepté de lui laisser une semaine de vacances. Il se demanda avec amusement comment Drago avait persuadé son patron de le libérer pour partir avec lui, sous la torture sûrement...

À son plus grand regret, la tournée de promotion de Drago s'était achevée, beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût, le blond étant un acteur qui ne s'attardait que très peu durant ce genre de mondanité, n'aimant guère le contact avec les fans, les journalistes et photographes mais Harry ne s'était pas plaint de ce manque totale d'intérêt envers tous ces gens, Drago avait ainsi pu passer du temps avec lui dans les rues de Paris et de Tokyo. Il lui avait fait visiter, que très sommairement bien entendu, les deux capitales avec un engouement certain tout comme à Los Angeles.

L'adolescent avait adoré Paris pour les lieux assez somptueux qui lui avait été donné de voir et la si longue histoire que renfermait la ville était assez intrigante. Tokyo était une ville d'un genre très différent, bien plus moderne, bien plus peuplée. Il fut assez déconcerté par la gentillesse de certains japonais pensant que la sociabilité avait péri depuis déjà plusieurs générations dans la race humaine mais il pensa après coup que c'était sûrement pour mieux l'entuber. Il ne faisait pas confiance à ce genre humain.

Harry avait également apprécié passer du temps avec Drago, il s'était assez bien tenu et Harry l'avait considéré comme son petit copain à part entière durant ce laps de temps qui fut bien trop court à son humble avis.

Maintenant qu'il était de retour à Londres, Harry redoutait le Drago lunatique qu'il avait aimé oublier durant leurs vacances.

Il gagna le studio de Neville une demi-heure plus tard, appréhendant quelque peu ses retrouvailles avec le photographe qui devait lui en vouloir à mort. Il le retrouva en train de boire un café, un journal à la main, affichant un air étrangement satisfait.

-Salut.

Neville redressa la tête et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Oh bonjour, Harry. Tu as vu les journaux ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, ne s'intéressant pas plus que ça à l'actualité qu'il trouvait toujours bien trop déprimante.

-La Statue de la Liberté a explosé ? s'enquit-il sur un ton neutre en se servant tranquillement du café.

Neville émit un petit rire puis lui tendit son journal.

-Oh non, c'est bien plus attrayant, regarde par toi-même.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil indifférent au journal qui semblait être dédié au people étant donné la quantité de rose qui colorait la couverture, le genre de torchon dont Harry ne prêtait pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Malfoy : lorsque le magazine en question publie des photos de gens que vous connaissez personnellement, il rencontre tout de suite un intérêt certain.

En découvrant la couverture, Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement devant l'horreur de la situation :

Une photo de lui faisait office de couverture avec en gros titre _"Nouvelle conquête pour Drago Malfoy"_ avec quinze points d'interrogations en accompagnement. Une photo de lui et Drago dans les rues de Paris était affichée juste en dessous de sa propre photo.

-Mais...mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! s'exclama Harry, subitement terrifié.

Neville affichait un sourire triomphant.

-Tu devrais lire l'article, il est génial ! susurra-t-il, savourant sa victoire avec délectation.

Harry se précipita pour trouver la page qui lui était dédiée et sursauta presque à la vue des innombrables photos de lui et de Drago qui remplissaient la double page. Toutes étaient plutôt neutres : on les voyait dans les rues de Paris, de Berverly Hills ou encore de Tokyo ainsi qu'aux avants premières. Une était plutôt suggestive et elle était d'ailleurs mise en évidence : Drago et lui se trouvaient au bord de la Seine et se souriaient comme l'aurait fait un couple d'amoureux. L'horreur de la situation ne l'empêcha pas de sourire un court instant en se remémorant ces moments intimes et si précieux qu'il avait passés avec l'acteur quelques jours auparavant mais son sourire se fana bien vite en se rendant compte que ces foutus photographes avaient sali ces instants en les rendant publics à la terre entière.

Il se mit alors à lire ce que ces journalistes avaient écrits sur eux avec nervosité.

_**Drago Malfoy, victime d'un enjôleur ?**_

_"Drago Malfoy, l'acteur le plus convoité du moment depuis sa séparation avec la célèbre Pansy Parkinson, aurait pour ainsi dire "viré de bords". Notre envoyé spécial a suivis la star lors de sa tournée de promotion pour son nouveau film, très attendu de tous. Il s'avéra que l'acteur demeura durant tout ce temps aux côtés d'un certain jeune homme, qui d'après nos enquêteurs, travaille avec un des photographes personnels de Drago Malfoy. D'après une source sûre qui nous a affirmée que les deux hommes sortaient ensemble depuis un bon moment, le jeune Harry, de son prénom, aurait côtoyé la vedette après de nombreuses séances photos communes. Du haut de ses dix huit ans, le jeune homme homosexuel aurait fini par réussir à charmer l'acteur après plusieurs mois de fréquentation à le séduire. Derrière ses airs angéliques, l'apprenti photographe cache bien son jeu ; en effet, il n'a pas très bonne réputation d'après les échos que nous avons recueillis. Il serait très séducteur et se servirait de son physique avantageux pour manipuler ses proies. Plusieurs de nos témoignages affirment qu'il aurait comme ensorcelé l'acteur en utilisant ses charmes, un homme avec un palmarès aussi important de petites amies ne pouvant tout simplement pas devenir gay en à peine quelques mois. Drago aurait apparemment cédé à ses mauvaises intentions comme le démontre ces photos où l'on peut voir les deux hommes se balader en amoureux dans les rues de Paris. À noter qu'Harry se trouvait à toutes les avants premières de l'acteur et demeurait dans les mêmes hôtels que lui. Les prochains mois nous diront si Drago continuera à rester victime de cet être démoniaque aux allures angéliques ou s'il retrouvera la raison..." _

Harry resta figé quelques instants sur sa chaise, serrant à s'en faire éclater les phalanges le journal entre ses mains. Puis, fou furieux, il jeta le magazine à travers la pièce en poussant un cri de rage incontrôlable.

-J'ai hésité entre celui où il y a l'annonce que tu vas être le responsable de milliers de morts de jeunes filles aux cœurs brisés ou celui avec la pétition pour ton exécution prochaine mais celui-ci où l'on pense que Malfoy n'est pas gay simplement victime d'un de tes maléfices de séduction est bien plus jouissif, fit Neville qui s'amusait grandement.

-Tu veux dire...il y en a d'autres ?

-Quoi donc ?

-De magazines avec ma photo et...

-Tu rigoles ? Tu es à la une de tous les journaux people de la planète depuis ce matin.

Harry blêmit considérablement à cette annonce bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

-Ouhou, redescend sur terre ! Malfoy est une star internationale et une des plus populaires du moment. Tu t'attendais à quoi en le fréquentant ? Rester anonyme peut-être ?

-Je...je n'aurais jamais imaginé que...

-Je t'avais dit de rester discret, je t'avais déconseillé fortement de l'accompagner à tous ses trucs promotionnels, là où tous les journalistes de la planète ont les yeux rivés sur lui mais bien sûr tu ne m'as pas écouté. C'est déjà quelque chose que tu sois resté anonyme pendant tout ce temps à aller et venir chez lui.

-Je...

Mais tout ce que voulait dire l'adolescent restait coincé dans sa gorge.

-Je ne pense pas que ton prince va beaucoup apprécier ta nouvelle notoriété, ricana le photographe en se délectant pleinement de ce moment.

-Mais on ne fait rien ! On marche dans la rue ! s'affola Harry qui songea à la réaction sûrement violente de son amant qui avait toujours tout fait pour que leur relation reste secrète.

-Les journalistes ne voient aucune différence.

Harry se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et sortit. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, ses yeux devaient confirmer cette situation épouvantable. Il entra alors dans la première librairie qu'il croisa et recula presque en apercevant sa photo sur la une de tous les quotidiens et hebdomadaires people. Il les feuilleta un à un, les mains tremblantes et constata que Neville avait dit vrai : chacun des journaux avait sa propre version des faits et une personnalité différente lui était à chaque fois attribuée. Il passait néanmoins pour le méchant de l'histoire dans la plupart de ces torchons, il trouva cependant une version où il était le petit protégé de l'acteur ; en effet, une interview d'un certain Théodore Nott affirmait que l'acteur avait une attitude protectrice envers son nouveau petit ami : _"Pendant l'after party (ndlr à Los Angeles), Drago ne voulait pas que je lui parle, il l'a gardé près de lui toute la soirée, jaloux à chaque fois qu'une personne s'aventurait à lui adresser la parole. Harry obéissait aux moindres de ses ordres, un vrai soumis." _Harry bouillonnait de rage en se remémorant son face à face avec un certain Théo qu'il avait humilié après l'avoir énervé.

Les photos, quant à elles, étaient toutes les mêmes et dataient de la semaine de promotion passé avec Drago. Les photos en bord de Seine étaient toutes mises en évidence et Harry se mit alors, pour une raison inconnue, à culpabiliser d'avoir éprouvé tant de bonheur dans ces moments passés avec l'acteur alors qu'ils étaient tous deux mitraillés au numérique de tous les côtés.

Écumant de rage comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, il se mit à déchirer et à envoyer en l'air toutes les revues où sa photo se trouvait. Un tas de journaux était à terre et le jeune homme en profita pour donner des coups de pied dedans avec fureur.

Sous les hurlements indignés du libraire, il fut forcé de déverser sa colère sur autre choses que ses journaux. Les flics l'amenèrent au poste pour dégradation où il séjourna toute la journée en tentant de se convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise blague ou un mauvais rêve mais les faits étaient trop conséquents pour ne pas être pris au sérieux. Son portable ne cessa de sonner durant la journée de beaucoup de numéros inconnus, d'appels de ses frères et sœurs qui étaient restés silencieux depuis son départ même lorsque Lily avait succombé. Ils savaient maintenant qu'il leur avait menti, il craignit alors les voir débarquer à Londres pour lui réclamer de l'argent et des explications digne de ce nom. Il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à leurs fins. Il ignora également les nombreux appels de Ron et de ses amis qui étaient à présent également au courant. Il n'avait plus aucun semblant de vie privé songea-t-il avec amertume. Il soupira en se rappelant qu'aucune photo compromettante n'avait été publiée ce qui était le seul côté positif de la situation. Il décrocha lorsque Sirius lui téléphona en fin d'après midi pour le réconforter.

Harry attendait le coup de fil de Drago lui annonçant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, que tout était fini, mais il ne vint pas.

Il songea que lui-même aurait pu essayer de le joindre mais il n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour entendre la fureur de son amant l'accabler de reproches. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas que Drago l'appelle car s'il rompait au téléphone, il ne le reverrait jamais et cette idée le fit frissonner de peur.

En dix-huit ans, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu sûr de lui, aussi mal, même après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. L'idée même que Drago le quitte était insurmontable maintenant qu'il s'était tant attaché à lui. Bien qu'il trouvait cette idée mortellement clichée, il était certain qu'il pourrait en mourir, sans lui, la vie ne valait plus rien. Il était le seul à lui donner un sens.

Il fut autorisé à sortir dans la soirée après avoir payé un dédommagement au libraire qui ne se priverait pas pour aller tout raconter aux journalistes sur ses élans d'agressivité.

Drago l'ayant prévenu le soir précédent qu'il prolongeait son voyage de quelques jours qu'il n'avait pu négocier avec Neville, il décida de ne pas retourner à la villa et de se rendre à l'appartement de son patron après avoir longuement hésité à aller chez Sirius, mais il ne voulait pas devenir encombrant pour son parrain alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Neville se ferait une joie de l'accueillir chez lui.

Lorsque le photographe lui ouvrit sa porte, il lui sourit doucement.

-Je peux rester cette nuit ?

Neville esquissa un nouveau sourire puis se pencha vers l'adolescent et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Le jeune homme, qui n'avait plus accepté aucun attouchement de ce genre depuis que Drago le lui avait interdit, se soumit malgré tout à ce léger baiser volé sans le repousser.

-Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, Harry.

Ce dernier acquiesça et entra dans l'appartement à la suite du photographe qui dissimula tant bien que mal son sourire victorieux.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

-Tom Jedusor doit bien savourer ma déchéance à l'heure qu'il est, songea Harry avec amertume.

-Ta déchéance ? Nous la joue pas mélodramatique Harry, c'est pas dans tes habitudes, se moqua Neville alors qu'il regardait la télé sur son écran plat géant en avalant un sushi.

Harry le foudroya du regard en se giflant mentalement d'être un tel boulet qui pense à voix haute.

-Pourquoi Tom ferait ça, d'ailleurs ? interrogea le photographe en décrochant son regard de la télé, prouvant son intérêt.

-Il me déteste, répondit simplement Harry.

-Mais nan, tu te fais des idées.

-C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit, rétorqua l'adolescent, irrité, il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait banal, imbu de moi-même et moche.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais je m'en branle, c'est un con.

-Je ne sais pas si je dévoile un secret en t'annonçant ça, mais il m'a dit lui même, le jour où il t'a rencontré, que tu le fascinais...

Harry se tourna brusquement vers son patron, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

-Il m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur toi, il semblait très intrigué et dis toi qu'il est rarement intéressé par autre chose que lui-même.

Harry sourit à cette idée lui qui avait cru en l'indifférence de Tom, ce retournement de situation apaisa légèrement sa colère qui ne le quittait plus depuis le lundi matin.

-Alors c'est qu'il est jaloux, se dit-il plus pour lui que pour Neville.

Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'un jour quelqu'un finirait par le trouver insignifiant, il s'était sous estimé lui même.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-J'ai horreur de la bouffe asiatique, grogna-t-il avant de retourner vaquer à ses pensées.

Neville préféra se reconcentrer sur l'écran constatant que le jeune homme était à fleur de peau depuis deux jours.

Drago était resté silencieux durant ce laps de temps ; Harry n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui et ne savait même pas si l'acteur était rentré à Londres. Il ne voulait pas retourner à la villa par peur que des paparazzis rôdent autour et n'attendent qu'une chose : le mitrailler à nouveau à coup de flash. Si Drago voulait le voir, il était certain qu'il saurait où il pourrait le trouver. Mais son irrémédiable silence confirmait que l'acteur ne voulait plus de lui et Harry essayait de ne pas se mettre cette idée en tête qui le rongeait à chaque instant.

Le lendemain, Harry reçut un coup de fil de Sirius le priant de passer chez lui dès qu'il le pourrait. Il se résigna alors à sortir de chez lui. Il n'avait pas osé remettre les pieds dehors depuis que sa photo était sur la une de tous les magazines de la ville. À son grand soulagement, il ne fut pas trop embêté par la populace ; à plusieurs reprises, on le montra du doigt ; dans le métro, plusieurs jeunes filles lui demandèrent confirmation de tout ce que l'on racontait sur lui et Drago avec un air menaçant presque risible.

Le quartier de Sirius était toujours pratiquement désert ce qui pour une fois, n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il sonna chez son parrain qui l'empêcha d'entrer lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son étage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Avant que tu n'entres, je veux que tu saches que je n'y suis pour rien...

Harry, qui n'y comprenait rien, tenta d'obtenir une explication digne de ce nom mais Sirius lui fit signe de se taire et le laissa entrer dans son appartement où un jeune homme et une jeune fille étaient installés au milieu du salon, un verre à la main.

Harry se figea sur place en reconnaissant les deux individus.

-Bonjour, le salua la jeune fille qui n'était autre que sa sœur ainée.

Son plus grand frère l'imita dans un grognement et Harry se tourna vers Sirius, lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'y étais pour rien, ils ont débarqué ce matin sans prévenir, se justifia l'adulte avec un air contrit.

-Comment ils savaient que tu...

-J'étais en contact avec eux, je voulais savoir s'ils n'avaient besoin de rien. Ce sont les enfants de Lily et James, Harry ! Je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'ignorance.

Harry serra les poings, au bord de la syncope.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit pour toi et Malfoy ? s'enquit vivement son grand frère.

-Pour pas que vous veniez me faire chier justement !

-Donc, tu vivais dans le luxe pendant que maman et nous, on restait dans notre misérable existence ?

-Je vous ai filé du fric, fit remarquer Harry hargneusement.

-Oh, on doit te remercier alors ?

Harry poussa un soupir désespéré en se passant pathétiquement les mains sur le visage.

-Putain mais cassez-vous !

-Je ne crois pas Potty chéri. Sirius pourrais-tu sortir cinq minutes ? Nous avons quelque chose de privé à dire à notre frère bien aimé, susurra sa grande sœur.

-Il est chez lui ! défendit Harry, qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver seul avec ces deux là.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais vous laisser, accorda l'adulte en sortant.

Harry croisa les bras attendant la suite des événements en affichant un air hautain.

-Crois-moi que pendant le trajet de chez nous jusqu'à Londres, on a eu le temps de lire tous les magazines sur lesquels tu figurais, on a lu beaucoup de version différentes des faits mais aucune ne racontait qu'à la base, et l'on ne sait pas si c'est toujours le cas, avant que tu nous joues les amoureux transis dans Paris, tu vendais ton cul à notre cher Drago national.

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il blêmit considérablement et les deux jeunes gens sourirent, triomphants, constatant qu'ils avaient visé juste. Harry s'imagina un scénario terrifiant : ses frères et sœurs racontant à la presse que Drago avait rencontré le jeune ensorceleur en l'engageant à plein temps pour être sa pute de luxe. Harry serait ainsi humilié publiquement, tous ses amis et proches apprendraient le secret qu'il tentait de leur cacher depuis déjà plusieurs mois, en plus d'être humilié lui aussi, Drago n'aurait plus aucun avenir dans le cinéma. Il devait absolument tout faire pour ne pas empirer les choses qui étaient déjà arrivées à un stade assez raisonnable dans l'échelle des désastres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lâcha Harry, pris au piège.

Ils explosèrent d'un rire victorieux puis savourèrent quelques instants l'allure défaitiste de leur odieux petit frère.

-De l'argent, une somme mensuelle qui nous assure un train de vie correct pour nous quatre.

Harry ne fut pas surpris par cette demande. Comment allait-il faire lui même pour s'en sortir indépendamment s'il donnait son salaire à ses frères et sœurs ? Il avait un peu d'argent de côté mais ça n'était certainement pas suffisant pour qu'il survienne à ses besoins. De plus, si Malfoy rompait avec lui, il n'aurait officiellement plus d'endroit où loger. Neville l'hébergerait bien indéfiniment mais il n'accepterait jamais l'idée d'être condamné à vivre avec lui pendant tant de temps. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, il était totalement coincé. Il acquiesça.

-Génial ! s'exclama sa sœur en sautant sur ses talons, bon et bien on va y aller !

Son frère l'imita.

-Si jamais vous parlez à la presse, je saurai d'où la fuite provient et...

-Et quoi ? L'interrompit son ainé, tu nous feras quoi ?

-Moi rien mais Malfoy se fera une joie d'improviser, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Sa réplique les déstabilisa quelque peu, n'ayant ni l'un ni l'autre envie d'être confrontés à ce grand blond imposant.

-On va se réfugier auprès de son nouveau grand amour ?

-Ça le concerne lui aussi à ce que je sache ! s'énerva l'adolescent qui voulait que cet échange s'achève le plus rapidement possible.

-Au fait, Harry, pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais dit que tu étais une grosse pédale ? Tu avais peur de ce que dirais maman c'est ça ? Heureusement qu'elle ne l'a jamais su...

-La pédale t'emmerde pauvre con, je te signal qu'au moins, _elle_, elle a pas besoin de faire chanter son frère pour s'entretenir ! répliqua furieusement Harry.

Son grand frère s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus pour lui donner une bonne correction mais sa sœur le retint durement par le poignet.

-Laisse tomber, on a eu ce qu'on voulait, on se casse, lâcha-t-elle en l'entrainant avec elle vers la sortie.

-J'espère que t'as toujours notre adresse, Potter, parce que si on reçoit pas ton chèque dès le premier du mois, on ira tout cafter et ton grand amour n'aura pas le temps de venir te protéger, menaça-t-il sur un ton venimeux.

-C'est ça, tire toi !

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin hors de vu, Harry s'autorisa un soupir las. Si seulement Drago voulait bien lui parler, il pourrait supporter tout ça avec plus de recul mais l'acteur était lui aussi une victime dans l'histoire et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de rester dans le silence...juste un temps. Si cela continuait à ce rythme, il ne pourrait plus supporter son absence et encaisser sans s'écrouler les coups qui lui tombaient dessus depuis plusieurs jours.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-Harry ! Enfin ! Comment ça va ?**

-Comment ça va ? Tu meurs pas d'envie de me poser des questions bien plus importantes que ça, Ron ?

**-Mais nan, je...Comment t'as fait pour rencontrer Drago Malfoy ? Et être aussi proche de lui ? Ne me dis pas que c'est de ce mec là dont tu me parlais quand tu envisageais un potentiel petit copain ? Et par pitié, rassure-moi sur le fait que tu n'es pas un ensorceleur qui transforme les hétéros en pédés et que...**

-Ron, grommela Harry, ta gueule tu veux.

Il savait que son meilleur ami avait un millier de questions à lui poser et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Si leur place avait été inversée, Harry aurait aimé savoir ce qui était le vrai du faux et la raison de tous ces mensonges.

-Je te promets de tout te dire mais avant ça, je veux que tu me dises si tu as oui ou non parlé de Sirius à mes frères et sœurs.

Harry avait toujours l'amère impression que son parrain l'avait trahi en communiquant avec sa détestable famille. Combien de fois lui avait-il raconté à quel point il les haïssait tous autant qu'ils étaient et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à eux. Mais une partie de lui refusait de croire que tout était de sa faute. Il était plus facile pour lui d'en vouloir à Ron plutôt qu'à Sirius qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu et qu'il avait appris à apprécier réellement.

**-Bien sûr que non ! Je te jure que je ne leur ai parlé de rien.**

Harry savait facilement détecter les mensonges, surtout lorsque cela concernait son meilleur ami, et même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, sa voix sincère le convainquit.

-D'accord.

**-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

-Rien, t'inquiète. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

**-Mais tout ! Tu sors réellement avec Drago Malfoy ?**

-Plus ou moins. Je couche avec lui surtout.

Il entendit le rouquin étouffer un bruit étrange et préféra ne pas en connaitre la signification.

**-Mais c'est un truc de fou ! Tu baises avec Drago Malfoy ! Mon meilleur ami connait et baise avec Drago Malfoy !**

-Je crois qu'on a compris l'idée, marmonna Harry.

**-Mais des gens tueraient pour être à **_**ma **_**place !**

-Pfff.

**-Mais alors t'es vraiment allé à Hollywood, à Paris et tout ça ? Les photos...c'était des vrais ?!**

-Nan nan, tout est truqué. Ils sont allé chercher un pauvre type au hasard et l'ont collé à côté de Drago Malfoy en pensant que ça pourrait le faire, surtout à la une des journaux, ironisa le brun avec une pointe d'agacement

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel le rouquin tenta vainement de saisir ses dernières paroles et de leur trouver un sens.

**-Mon Dieu, t'es vraiment allé dans ces destinations de rêves avec Drago Malfoy...T'es vraiment un enculé de veinard, ma parole !**

-Ça aurait été vraiment génial si le lendemain ma gueule n'était pas en couverture de tous ces putains de torchons.

**-Ouais, on va dire que ça compense avec tout le reste.**

-Ron, officiellement, Malfoy et moi, on est juste ami ok ? Il n'y aucune photo compromettante qui nous empêche d'affirmer ça. Donc tu fermes ta gueule sur ce que tu sais.

Harry tenta vainement d'oublier la petite voix qui lui susurrait sournoisement : "encore faudrait-il que Drago daigne t'adresser la parole."

**-Je dirai rien. Mais t'es quand même un enfoiré de m'avoir caché tout ça, t'avais peur que je cafte c'est ça ? Vive l'amitié !**

-Ron...

**-T'as intérêt à tout me raconter dans les moindres détails si tu veux que je te pardonne.**

Harry décida d'improviser une vérité un peu approximative en effaçant toute la partie où il avait dû se prostituer, racontant qu'il avait connu Drago grâce à Neville. Il aurait été capable de tout pour que cela puisse être véridique et que les évènements se soient déroulés de cette façon.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Une semaine s'était écoulée et Harry restait toujours sans aucune nouvelle de Drago. Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir peu à peu, perdant espoir au fil des jours qui s'écoulaient sans lui. Il s'était plus ou moins installé chez Neville qui était de très bonne humeur ces derniers temps. Il tentait parfois de l'embrasser lorsqu'Harry paraissait plus désespéré qu'à l'ordinaire mais celui-ci ne se laissait plus faire et le repoussait sans ménager sa force. Tant que la voix de Drago ne lui confirmait pas clairement que tout était fini, Harry restait dans l'espoir.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me saoule ce soir, annonça l'adolescent qui ne supporterait pas une énième soirée à broyer du noir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Harry, nota Neville toujours scotché devant son écran de télévision.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais subir une nouvelle fois tes émissions de télé de merde sans me bourrer la gueule ? cingla-t-il durement.

-Tu veux que je change de chaine ?

-Va te faire foutre, Neville. Je déteste regarder la télé, c'est pour les beaufs et les cons qui n'ont rien à foutre de leur vie.

Le photographe soupira.

-Que veux-tu alors ?

-De la vodka.

-Très bien, t'as gagné, je...

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie qui retentit dans tout l'appartement.

-T'attends quelqu'un en plus ? grogna l'adolescent qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir qui que ce soit.

-Non, j'ignore qui c'est. Reste là, je vais ouvrir.

-Où veux-tu que j'aille connard, marmonna le brun exaspéré pour un rien ces temps-ci.

-Harry ! appela Neville de l'entrée, je pense que tu ferais mieux de venir.

Le jeune homme grogna mais se résigna à lever ses fesses, longea le long couloir puis se retrouva devant Neville plus mécontent que jamais en compagnie de...Drago.

Il était habillé d'un long manteau noir raffiné qui le rendait élégant et sexy au possible. Il se tenait nonchalamment contre la porte d'entrée, attendant visiblement que quelque chose se passe. Harry sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer et la joie de le revoir après tant d'attente le submerger.

Drago le regarda un instant d'un air impassible puis se tourna vers Neville.

-Pourrais-tu dégager un moment si ce n'est pas trop te demander, lança-t-il sur un ton trainant.

Le photographe le fusilla du regard puis s'éclipsa, furibond. Enfin seuls, Harry se rapprocha de lui, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

-Drago, je suis désolé, je...

-Tais toi, le coupa l'acteur avec fermeté.

Harry obéit sachant qu'il était à deux doigts de se faire larguer.

L'acteur se détacha de la porte d'entrée, fit deux pas pour être plus proche de lui, puis doucement, se pencha et l'embrassa. Et Harry s'embrasa, songeant que l'acteur voulait sûrement un dernier round avant de le laisser tomber, il enroula ses mains autour de sa nuque pour mieux le sentir contre lui...une dernière fois. Si c'était vraiment le cas, Harry désirait prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait pendant qu'il était encore temps. Leur baiser devint plus fougueux et plus impatient que jamais. L'adolescent se mit à enlever le grand manteau de l'acteur qui parut surpris par son ton désespéré. Son amant avait-il peur qu'il le quitte ? Pourtant Drago n'en avait pas la moindre intention, il s'était résigné depuis peu, vivre sans Harry lui était maintenant inconcevable bien qu'il n'oserait jamais le lui avouer. Comme pour le lui prouver, il lui rendit ses baisers avec ardeur et le laissa prendre le contrôle de tous ce qu'il entreprenait**. **Harry passa langoureusement ses mains sous le haut de l'acteur qui gémit à ce contact brûlant mais l'adolescent ne resta sage qu'un temps, en à peine quelques instants, ses mains se frayaient déjà un chemin jusqu'à son pantalon puis jusqu'à son caleçon.

Drago cria presque en sentant la main fraiche de son amant sur son sexe palpitant, oubliant totalement la présence de Neville quelque part dans l'appartement. Harry amorça alors de long vas et viens sur la virilité plus que réceptive de Drago. L'adolescent aimait tant lorsque l'acteur se livrait à lui aussi librement dans leurs moments les plus intimes.

Collé au mur, en sueur, les yeux scintillants, gémissant, Drago Malfoy était devenu la chose la plus magnifique au monde aux yeux de Harry qui continuait à le masturber comme si sa vie en dépendait ne pouvant s'ôter de la tête que le blond allait finir par le larguer très prochainement.

-Je t'ai manqué ? demanda l'adolescent tout en accentuant ses vas et viens langoureux.

Drago grogna et Harry décida de le faire languir jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réponse. Il réduit la cadence de ses vas et viens et l'acteur gémit de frustration alors qu'il se sentait venir.

-Je t'ai manqué ? répéta le jeune homme brun, mi mutin mi sérieux.

-Oui..., souffla Drago dans un murmure pratiquement inaudible mais qu'Harry avait parfaitement entendu.

Son cœur se mit à palpiter encore plus vite, il se colla un peu plus contre lui et se mit à l'embrasser avec plus de vivacité tout en recommençant à le masturber jusqu'à ce que l'acteur soit foudroyé par un orgasme violent.

Vidé, il se reposa quelques instants sur son jeune amant le temps de reprendre sa respiration puis il le repoussa un peu en se rajustant du mieux qu'il put. Il lui souffla un bref "merci" et reprit sur un ton sérieux comme si rien ne s'était produit entre eux quelques minutes plus tôt :

-Je suis content que tu ne sois pas revenu à la villa, les paparazzis n'arrêtent pas d'épier le moindre de mes déplacements.

-Je suis vraiment...

-Écoute, je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça, j'aurais dû prendre plus de précautions. T'emmener avec moi était une grossière erreur.

-J'ai aimé chaque minute de cette grossière erreur ! s'enflamma Harry.

-Là n'est pas la question et tu le sais. Ma carrière est en jeu, je ne peux plus me permettre ce genre de virée.

-J'étais sûr que tu venais pour me larguer, j'ai même cru que tu n'aurais pas les couilles pour me l'annoncer en face.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour te larguer, Potter. Je suis venu émettre des conditions.

Harry croisa les bras, irrité.

-Je t'écoute.

-Mon image en a prit un sacré coup mais mon agent m'a dit que toute cette histoire pouvait vite être réglée étant basée sur des photos peu révélatrices et sur beaucoup de suppositions. Je vais tout faire pour que les médias oublient nos escapades.

Harry redoutait la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour que tout le monde l'oublis, il se sentait de plus en plus enragé, ce connard ne pensait qu'à sa carrière et à l'image que pouvait avoir les gens de lui, mais lui ? Y songeait-il ? De tout ce qu'il devrait dire à ses amis, son coming-out violent, le chantage de ses frères et sœurs, la sensation d'être épié par tous ces gens qui le haïssaient pour avoir ainsi perverti leur acteur favori, toutes les horreurs qu'il avait lues sur son compte. Non, le blond semblait s'en foutre éperdument. Lui seul comptait dans l'histoire. Il avait décidé qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule victime dans l'affaire et que ce serait lui.

-Tant mieux alors, se contenta de répondre l'adolescent, refoulant sa colère et sa rancœur.

-Mais je ne dois plus commettre aucun faux pas, si je veux pouvoir continuer à te fréquenter, il faudra que tu restes dans l'ombre et que l'on ne se voit plus en public.

La situation devenait totalement surréaliste et emplissait Harry d'une tristesse indescriptible. Il se força néanmoins à ne pas craquer.

-En gros, tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est qu'on continue à baiser, résuma l'adolescent sur un ton neutre, dissimulant tant bien que mal le désespoir qu'il ressentait.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, froissé.

-Tu crois vraiment que si c'était le cas, je me donnerais tout ce mal pour continuer à te voir ?

-Mais je suis quoi alors si je ne suis pas un cul que tu aimes enfiler régulièrement ? Ton petit ami secret ? cingla Harry, sèchement.

Drago grimaça mais sut qu'il devait faire une compensation s'il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre.

-C'est exactement ça.

Harry resta décontenancé : Drago venait d'approuver qu'il était son petit ami, chose qu'il avait toujours évitée depuis que leur relation était devenue plus ou moins sérieuse.

-C'est ça ou rien, je tiens à ma carrière.

Le jeune homme acquiesça ne se résignant pas à lui demander de faire un choix entre sa carrière et lui. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de le perdre alors qu'il faisait tout pour que leur relation ait lieu, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa pour s'assurer que tout cela en valait vraiment la peine. Lorsque Drago mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour se frayer un chemin dans son antre humide et venir taquiner sa consœur dans un ballet brûlant, Harry comprit qu'il renoncerait à tout pour ne pas perdre cet homme et ces instants magiques qu'il lui prodiguait.

-Il faut que j'y aille, fit-il la voix légèrement rauque.

Le jeune homme approuva, préférant rester silencieux.

-Je vais te trouver un appart', tu n'auras rien à payer rassure toi, en attendant reste ici, d'accord ? fit Drago qui savait combien le fait de lui prier de rester près de Neville lui coûtait.

Harry se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, ne voulant pas qu'il le quitte tout de suite après tous ces jours de silence oppressant.

-Harry..., tenta Drago en le repoussant à contre cœur, il faut que j'y aille, je...

L'adolescent attaqua à nouveau, emprisonnant dans un baiser voluptueux ses lèvres si tentatrices. Drago tenta à nouveau de se dégager de son étreinte mais Harry tint bon et le blond se laissa aller à cette étreinte passionnée. À lui aussi, il lui avait manqué. Lui aussi ne pouvait se passer du garçon. Il lui rendit alors chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque gémissement ardent puis Harry se résigna enfin à le laisser partir, sa présence lui manquant déjà lorsqu'il eut disparu.

Il posa son front contre la porte un moment et soupira.

-Quel connard ! Mais quel connard ! jura Neville en apparaissant furieusement.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Évidemment ! J'ai bien failli venir lui en foutre une mais peut-être que son attitude de connard en puissance va bien finir par te faire retrouver la raison.

L'adolescent resta silencieux.

-Mais comment a-t-il pu te demander toutes ses choses en te regardant dans les yeux...Bon Dieu mais quel enfoiré ! Je le hais. Je le hais pour t'avoir mis dans une telle situation, je le hais pour te faire souffrir autant !

-Il aime son métier.

-Et il a assez d'argent pour le restant de ses jours, toi tu es la seule personne qui l'ait jamais aimé, la seule qui s'est accrochée avec autant d'acharnement. Il ne te mérite pas, tu vaux bien mieux que lui.

Harry s'effondra dans ses bras, n'essayant plus de refouler sa colère et son accablement. Les injures de Neville contre Drago l'apaisaient et le mettaient sur les nerfs tout en même temps.

-Je t'avais dit, Harry, que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer, qu'il te ferait souffrir.

-S'il te plait, tais toi, supplia le jeune homme en enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

-Moi je t'aime vraiment, je ne te forcerais jamais à rester dans l'ombre, je n'ai pas honte de t'aimer.

L'adolescent se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte, se sentant perdu comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant.

-Merci de m'héberger. Je vais me coucher.

Il planta le photographe et se dirigea vers sa chambre, se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit et pleura enfin librement sentant tous ces sentiments contradictoires lui embrumer l'esprit et le cœur douloureusement.

Il détestait pleurer, toute sa vie ou du moins depuis la mort de son père, il n'avait pas versé une larme. Voilà qu'à présent il pleurait tous les deux jours, il se trouvait pitoyable.

Il réussit à dormir quelques heures. Lorsqu'il se résigna à aller travailler, Neville était déjà parti depuis longtemps mais avait préféré laisser dormir l'adolescent qui avait dû avoir une nuit tourmentée.

En chemin, Harry aperçut sur les affiches de publicités d'un kiosque à journaux, Drago en première page, embrassant furieusement une bimbo blonde avec en titre : "_Drago Malfoy, pas si homo que ça"._

Harry se força à ne pas succomber à sa rage, pourtant il ne put se retenir et envoya un coup de pied rageur dans la pancarte publicitaire qui s'écroula au sol dans un vacarme bruyant. Il continua son chemin en soupirant pour apaiser sa colère puis décida de ne plus y penser jusqu'au soir où il pourrait à nouveau perdre son masque d'indifférence et pleurer librement jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par accepter ou non son destin avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Pendant ce temps, Neville, installé devant son ordinateur personnel, contemplait, les yeux scintillants d'éclats victorieux, les deux photos qu'ils avaient réussi à prendre clandestinement de Harry et Drago s'embrassant à pleine bouche contre la porte de son entrée. Ils étaient magnifiques. Sur l'une d'elles en particulier, il émanait d'eux une force primaire et sulfureuse - presque tangible entre leur deux corps, plus évasée autour, mais infiniment présente, implacable pour ses yeux jaloux. Elle illuminait les yeux verts d'Harry plus qu'il n'avait l'espoir de jamais le faire un jour ; elle se reflétait sur sa main blanche et délicate s'attachant à insuffler le plaisir ; miroitait d'une de leurs lèvres réunies à l'autre comme la lumière sur les facettes d'une pierre précieuse, rubescentes, emmêlées. Les doigts de Drago tapis dans la chevelure débordante de l'adolescent. Son souffle grinçant, gémissant, figé, muet. Le corps du brun s'aplatissait sans pudeur contre le torse robuste de l'acteur - et Neville aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place. Et toujours, toujours, cette indécence compacte que déversaient leurs ébats, tellement virulente qu'il se sentit bander malgré lui, face à ce tableau d'une intense sensualité. Il garderait ces deux photos précieusement pour lui, juste au cas où...

**A suivre !**

_Voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plu (et assez pour laisser un petit mot)._

_Bisous à tous,_

_Margue._


	14. mystérieuse retenue

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Se trouvant dans une situation précaire, Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux au comportement rebelle, se fait vendre contre son gré par sa méprisable famille au célèbre Drago Malfoy, acteur populaire mais farouchement indépendant....UA**_.

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Salut tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien malgré le froid ambiant, la pluie ; la joie quoi. Bref, tel un écho à cet hiver pourri, je tiens à vous avertir que ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux, donc ceux qui ont le cafard et qui s'attendent à de longues déclarations d'amour, turn around ! _

_Je tiens aussi à vous dire que Neville est très vexé de toute la déferlante d'insultes qu'il a reçues au dernier chapitre, c'est vrai que vous vous êtes acharnés ! C'était splendide ! Vous étiez tous très inspirés. J'ai eu le droit à un peu de tout : de "pas très sympatique","nul", "abjecte", "opportuniste", "détestable", "ordure", "infâme", à "gros con", "connard finit","salaud en puissance", "salopard", "enculé", "putain d'enfoiré de merde" en passant par "moi qui l'aimais bien au début" ou encore "j'espère que ça va lui péter à la gueule", sans oublier toutes les menaces de morts. C'était assez impressionant ! Qui a dit que la langue française n'était pas élégante ? (Mais Neville jubile parce qu'il sait que pour ce chapitre, c'est au tour de Drago de payer la facture...Niark.)._

_Un grand merci à __Nessa__ et à __Vif d'or__ pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections et un énorme patou à __Alexiou__ que j'aimeeee with lots of folieee. ^^_

_Pour les plus courageux qui seront restés :_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14 : mystérieuse retenue

Harry émergea doucement de son sommeil légèrement comateux. Ces temps-ci, il avait fréquemment du mal à s'endormir. Il n'avait pratiquement plus d'argent depuis qu'il avait envoyé une somme raisonnable à ses frères et sœurs qu'ils avaient convenue en échange de leur silence. Il ne souhaitait parler à personne de cet arrangement et certainement pas à Drago, si ce dernier apprenait que sa famille le menaçait, il le prendrait très mal et Harry craignait qu'il le rende responsable. Il avait donc demandé à Neville d'augmenter son salaire mais celui-ci lui en voulait bien trop d'être resté avec Malfoy pour accéder à une telle exigence.

Harry se demandait toujours s'il avait bien fait de rester auprès de lui. Ils se voyaient de moins en moins et Drago continuait à créer des scandales douteux en provoquant des démonstrations de débauche en compagnie de plusieurs filles ensuite relatées à la une de tous les journaux people, pour redorer son image d'hétéro invétéré. Harry supportait ses déboires sans se plaindre bien qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'un jour il finirait par ne plus accepter cette situation qui le faisait bien trop souffrir.

Depuis la parution des photos de leur couple, Drago était bien plus distant qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry avait à plusieurs reprises, tenté de converser avec lui, de lui expliquer qu'il subissait son attitude de plus en plus inappropriée comme une trahison et une blessure, mais lorsque le blond et lui se voyaient, il n'avait plus le courage de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Paradoxalement, il ne voulait courir aucun risque de le perdre.

Harry se leva en grognant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se glissa dans sa douche et soupira de bien être en sentant l'eau chaude s'écouler sur sa peau.

Drago lui avait loué un appartement près de là où il travaillait pour pouvoir le voir anonymement sans risquer d'attrouper les paparazzis. Harry n'aimait pas du tout cette idée de se faire entretenir ainsi mais son amant avait insisté, justifiant qu'il était normal qu'il lui paye son logement, l'ayant plus ou moins viré de chez lui.

Alors il passait, plusieurs fois dans la semaine à l'heure du dîner, il restait parfois dormir ou repartait dans la soirée après avoir pris son pied et Harry devait s'en contenter.

Mais voilà maintenant plus de deux semaines que l'acteur ne l'avait pas touché. Ces derniers temps, son comportement était des plus étranges. Il était venu deux fois dormir avec lui, puant l'alcool à plein nez, sans qu'ils n'aient rien fait, justifiant un manque de sommeil important. Harry n'était pas si obsédé que ça mais il sentait depuis quelques jours un manque évident de sexe dans son quotidien. Les caresses et la peau de Drago commençaient à lui manquer sérieusement et son attitude distante le rendait encore plus malheureux.

Frustré comme un drogué en manque, l'adolescent se masturba furieusement avant de sortir de la douche, frais et dispo pour sa journée.

Dans la soirée, il se commanda une pizza qu'il engloutit avant même que Drago ne le rejoigne. Il dissimula bien sa joie et sa surprise de le voir.

Drago, au pas de la porte, avisa le vieux caleçon et tee-shirt de son amant qui lui servait de pyjama en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

-Sexe, commenta-t-il de son habituelle voix trainante.

-Je t'emmerde, se défendit le jeune homme faussement vexé.

Comment était-il censé savoir que le blond allait débarquer si tard ? Il se serait habillé d'une tenue plus décente s'il s'était attendu à le voir arriver.

Drago eut un rictus amusé.

-Ça n'était pas ironique, dit-il tout en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

-Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? Si j'étais si sexe que ça, tu me baiserais peut-être plus souvent ! cingla l'adolescent avec agressivité.

Drago cessa de marcher et se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ok, j'ai compris, je me tire. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire agresser. Bye ! rabroua le blond en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Harry le saisit par le bras et le colla contre le mur le plus proche pour ensuite s'emparer de ses lèvres avec ardeur. Drago tenta vainement de le repousser toujours mécontent d'avoir été si mal accueilli mais l'adolescent tint bon et le blond se laissa emporter par ce tourbillon de sensations exquises. Il entoura ses mains de manière possessive autour de la taille de son amant pendant que celui-ci enroulait machinalement ses bras autour de son cou tout en accentuant la délicieuse pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quelques minutes de passion intense plus tard, ils se reculèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre afin de reprendre leur respiration haletante.

Harry sentit à nouveau une étrange odeur d'alcool émaner de son amant pourtant elle ne semblait toujours pas provenir de son haleine, uniquement de ses vêtements, comme si l'acteur c'était pris une cuite le soir précédent et qu'il ne s'était pas changé depuis. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il se faisait cette remarque depuis ces deux semaines. Il préféra néanmoins ne pas s'attarder sur cette constatation, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

-Reste, souffla finalement Harry sans pour autant oublier la rancœur qu'il éprouvait contre l'acteur.

Drago acquiesça en se dégageant. Il gagna la cuisine où le dernier bout de pizza attira son attention.

-Je vois que tu m'as attendu.

-Tu crois que je bouffe à onze heures du soir ? répliqua l'adolescent du tac au tac.

Drago haussa les épaule et se coupa un morceau qu'il engloutit en deux bouchés, mourant de faim, vraisemblablement. Harry le regarda manger en restant debout, se sentant étrangement stupide.

Drago se servit un verre d'eau puis se dirigea vers la chambre comme s'il avait été chez lui -ce qui n'était pas complètement incontestable. Il se laissa tomber sur le grand lit pour s'y étaler en soupirant d'aise. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre mais resta à distance toujours planté sur ses pieds.

-Je suis crevé, lâcha l'acteur dans un énième soupir las.

Harry sentit sa colère et sa frustration refaire surface à ces mots.

-J'en déduis qu'on va encore jouer les époux claqués et blasés ce soir ? railla Harry, sur un ton amer.

Malfoy se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, n'appréciant guère cette insinuation douteuse.

-Potter...

-Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi tu t'obstines à venir si c'est juste pour pioncer ?

-Pour profiter de tes plats _raffinés _et de ton lit moelleux qui est au goût de mon cul, ironisa l'acteur sur un ton dur.

-Je ne suis PAS ta femme ! hurla Harry dans un excès de rage qui fit sursauter le blond.

Ce dernier se leva du lit et vint se mettre en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'en ai assez que tu joues les types mariés : tu viens, tu bouffes, tu dors, tu te casses.

-Très bien, cette fois-ci je me barre, j'en ai assez de tes crises d'ados en manque.

Harry, outré, l'empêcha de bouger en le retenant fermement par le bras.

-Mais arrête de fuir ! Tu ne m'as pas touché depuis deux semaines ! Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'arrive plus à bander ?

-T'es con...

-Tes pouffiasses te suffisent c'est ça ?

Drago le darda un instant avec fureur puis lâcha sur un ton provoquant :

-Tu as tout compris chéri.

Harry mit un temps avant de réagir puis lui envoya un coup de point phénoménal incontrôlé, en pleine figure sans ménager sa force. Il en avait réellement assez qu'il le prenne pour un sombre abruti. Sous la violence du coup, Drago tomba à terre, à la fois furieux de s'être si facilement fait avoir et surpris qu'Harry ait osé le frapper.

Ne regrettant pas son geste, Harry s'abaissa et se retrouva sur lui.

-J'en ai marre de jouer, Drago, fit-il, haineux.

L'acteur esquissa un sourire mauvais, tentant de rester digne après cette humiliante attaque. Il lui attrapa les épaules et le retourna sans ménagement contre le sol, se retrouvant à son tour en position de dominateur et s'installa tranquillement à califourchon sur son bassin. Harry, ne s'étant pas attendu à un tel revirement de situation, se mit à se débattre stupidement sachant pertinemment qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à son amant.

-Arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées, tu as toujours adoré être soumis, ricana-t-il férocement.

-Va crever !

Drago meut alors sensuellement du bassin de manière suggestive ce qui fit réagir instantanément l'adolescent bien malgré lui.

-Tout de suite quand je ne suis pas bourré, tu as beaucoup moins peur, fit remarquer l'acteur, méprisant, au contraire tu bandes comme un malade.

Harry se sentit de plus en plus honteux : comment osait-il lui remémorer ce moment de terreur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Drago avait failli abusé de lui complètement ivre.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! tonna le brun en sentant son sexe durcir sous les frottements insistants qu'exerçait son amant contre son boxer.

Drago attrapa les poignets du brun qui continuait à se débattre comme un beau diable malgré son état d'excitation, et les coinça au dessus de sa tête afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser sans être gêné par ses protestations vaines. Harry ne se laissa pas faire et mordit furieusement ces lèvres accaparantes qui s'efforçaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la langue d'un Harry plus que contestataire.

Drago maintint ses efforts et l'adolescent finit par céder à ses assauts brûlants commençant à lui rendre chaque baiser avec une passion non feinte. Lorsque l'acteur constata qu'il avait gagné la partie et qu'il fut absolument persuadé que son amant le laisserait abuser de son corps à sa guise, il se redressa brusquement sous les gémissements frustrés du jeune homme.

-Il vaut mieux que tu ailles te coucher, mon ange, tu as école demain, déclara-t-il narquoisement, avant de sortir de la pièce sur un pas trainant.

Harry, resta à terre, interdit. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'entrée claquer, il se mit à hurler de rage, furieux de rester ainsi si impuissant.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air...frustré.

Harry décrocha son regard de l'écran d'ordinateur sur lequel il travaillait depuis déjà plusieurs heures pour se tourner vers Neville avec colère :

-Parce qu'en plus, c'est écrit sur ma gueule !

Neville soupira, laissa tomber ce qu'il était en train de traficoter et s'assit en face de l'adolescent en prenant un air impliqué.

-Très bien, donc tu es frustré ?

-J'ai pas baisé depuis au moins quinze jours et...

-Et pour un ado comme toi, c'est carrément l'horreur.

_Un ado comme lui ?_

-Ça va ! Je peux me passer de sexe pendant autant de temps, ce qui me frustre, c'est que Drago soit là et qu'il ne veuille pas me toucher...

-Mr Parfait-Je-Le-Sais-Et-J-Emmerde-Tout-Le-Monde aurait-il un problème avec son engin ? ricana Neville d'un air mauvais.

-Lui dit que non.

-Comme s'il allait venir te raconter les petites merdes qu'il a à la queue...

Harry fronça les sourcils, la vulgarité sonnait vraiment méprisante dans la bouche de Neville.

-Peut-être que ça n'a aucun rapport et que c'est moi.

-Non je ne pense pas, il me semble que tu es très qualifié dans ce genre de domaine.

Harry afficha un grand sourire.

-Tu as pu le constater l'autre fois dans ton entrée.

Neville évita son regard, soudainement embarrassé. En effet, quelques semaines auparavant, Harry avait masturbé Drago avec ardeur dans l'appartement même du photographe.

-Oh c'est bon, Neville, je sais très bien que tu t'es branlé toute la nuit après ça, se moqua Harry, normal on était bandant.

Le photographe préféra ne pas répondre à ce genre de provocation sachant très bien qu'il n'en ressortirait pas vainqueur.

-Dans tous les cas, si tu as besoin d'apaiser ta frustration, je peux très bien faire l'affaire, se contenta-t-il de répondre, enjôleur.

Harry continua à sourire de toutes ses dents, se rapprocha lentement de son patron qui crut un instant que l'adolescent allait l'embrasser mais qui finit par simplement lui murmurer de sa délicieuse voix veloutée :

-Même pas dans tes rêves...

Neville ne laissa pas paraitre sa déception un seul instant ; inébranlable, il haussa les épaules en jouant l'indifférent. Harry se remit alors à parler de Drago et Neville eut l'envie soudaine de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la figure. L'adolescent savait pertinemment que lorsqu'il abordait le sujet, il le faisait souffrir mais il voyait bien qu'il s'en fichait comme de sa dernière chaussette, du moment que lui y trouvait son compte. Il était son boulet, sa roue de secours dont il se servait lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Bien qu'il en voulait atrocement à Harry de lui faire subir ça, il s'en voulait également à lui-même ; s'il le souhaitait, il pouvait mettre fin à tout ça en claquant des doigts mais sortir Harry de sa vie était bien plus dur encore que tout ce que celui-ci lui faisait endurer.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry mit au moins dix minutes à convaincre les vigiles de l'entrée de la villa de Drago afin de le laisser entrer. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que l'adolescent n'y avait plus mis les pieds mais la situation s'imposait. Drago était injoignable et Harry devait absolument lui parler. Il avait été discret et avait fait en sorte qu'aucun photographe ou autre sorte de parasite du genre ne le suive. Il avait attendu toute la soirée que son amant se pointe mais celui-ci ne s'était pas montré. Harry, agacé, décida alors, étant donné l'heure tardive, de faire comme s'il était chez lui, -Drago ne se privant pas de son côté- et s'endormit dans le lit de l'acteur en espérant que peut-être il finirait par arriver.

Lorsque Drago pénétra dans sa chambre à une heure très avancée de la nuit, il ne fit pas tout de suite attention à l'individu affalé dans ses draps ayant (à nouveau) un peu trop bu durant la soirée. Éreinté, le jeune homme se déshabilla en soupirant et sursauta presque en apercevant l'adolescent allongé de tout son corps sur les couvertures ocre de son lit. Il resta alors planté sur ses jambes plusieurs minutes à l'observer dormir et à s'émerveiller face aux traits si parfaits du garçon qui, endormit, respirait d'une sérénité apaisante qu'il ne possédait pas éveillé.

De quoi rêvait-il ? Un sourire infime ombrait sa joue ; ses cils fuligineux grésillèrent en se frottant légèrement, fugitivement, une rangée contre l'autre, si longs… Leur ombre coulait sur ses lignes, sur son visage clair comme l'eau. Il se recroquevilla imperceptiblement, se pelotonna sur lui-même, en position fœtale. L'onirisme l'avait-il reconduit entre les entrailles chaudes de sa mère ? Peut-être… Avidement, il se saisit de l'image de plénitude innocente que diffusait l'adolescent. Sa peau translucide, nette, livide, tranchait avec ses cheveux obscurs et épars qui se répandaient en mèches irrégulières sur l'oreiller ; sa bouche carmine abandonnait ses moues dans le sommeil – et ses lèvres reposaient, entrouvertes, paisiblement souriantes, dans une beauté absolue. Il ne paraissait rien de plus exquis que les arabesques que traçaient ses veines sur ses paupières abaissées. Drago les aurait baisées sans fin, sans même songer à des désirs autres, plus poussés – car la caresse se devait d'être, selon une pensée embrouillée qui lui parvint, aussi chaste qu'en était l'objet à cet instant précis

De longues minutes de contemplation intense passèrent avant que Drago ne se décide à se coucher à son tour. Malgré la dispute qu'ils avaient eue la nuit précédente, la présence de son amant le fit se sentir mieux.

Harry se sentit émerger quelques instants lorsque Drago s'allongea près de lui. Il était dans un sommeil encore bien trop comateux pour lui dire quoi que ce soit et crut un temps que le blond allait le réveiller pour le virer de chez lui mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de passer un bras sous son dos, l'autre autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui et le serrer contre son torse chaud. Il sentit à nouveau une odeur d'alcool nauséabonde provenir de son amant, il en déduisit avec amertume qu'il avait dû bien se marrer cette nuit. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'il ne le sente s'endormir dans son cou. Harry décida qu'ils auraient tout le temps de parler plus tard.

Hélas pour lui, lorsqu'il émergea le lendemain matin, l'acteur semblait avoir déserté depuis un moment. Harry pensa qu'il aurait pu rêver sa présence d'hier soir. Il se doucha en toute hâte et descendit aux cuisines en espérant l'y trouver encore mais à son plus grand désagrément, il ne s'y trouvait que Tom Jedusor.

_Toujours là, lui !_

-J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'on se croise, c'est pour que quelqu'un me présente à vous ou pour vous regarder bouffer, lança l'adolescent en guise de salutations.

Tom Jedusor, le teint toujours aussi livide et les yeux toujours aussi étrangement dilatés, lui lança son habituel regard impénétrable affichant clairement sa non satisfaction à le revoir à nouveau.

-Vous préfériez me trouver en train de me faire Drago ? Moi aussi j'adorerais que nos rencontres soient plus affriolantes, répliqua-t-il placidement en se servant du café.

Harry resta quelque peu décontenancé face à cette réplique à laquelle il ne s'était absolument pas préparé à recevoir dans la figure. Venant de cet homme en particulier, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus classe et d'un peu moins cru mais décida de s'en moquer.

-Ménagez-vous, votre langage laisse à désirer, Drago a une mauvaise influence sur vous.

Tom afficha un sourire fourbe.

-Et c'est vous qui me dîtes ça, je crois rêver.

-Moi je suis _jeune_, rétorqua l'adolescent en accentuant sur le dernier mot.

-Oui j'avais cru comprendre que Drago préférait les minets pré-pubères.

Constamment indigné lorsqu'on se référait à son âge, Harry attaqua vivement :

-Vraiment ? Pourtant la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, si je me souviens bien, vous lui faisiez pleins d'éloges. Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour descendre aussi vite dans votre estime ? se moqua-t-il en prenant un faux air de quelqu'un qui cherche à comprendre l'inexplicable.

L'homme eut du mal à contenir son irritation :

_-Tu _commences à me les casser sérieusement, alors je te conseille de la fermer si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec une dent en moins pour ta prochaine séance photo, menaça Tom d'une voix froide et sèche.

-Oh non, s'écria Harry en prenant une voix d'enfant innocent, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! J'ai dû porter un appareil dentaire pendant deux ans, ça été l'épreuve la plus terrible de ma vie, tout ce travail que vous allez gâcher...

Jedusor cligna des yeux : comment ce gamin osait-il railler ses avertissements ! Jamais personne ne le mettait au défi d'exécuter ses menaces.

-Dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour ensorceler Drago avec tes pauvres réflexions puériles de mômes ? Ecstasy ? Cocaïne ? Je me demande vraiment...

Harry fronça les sourcils, à présent agacé. Comment osait-il lui balancer ce que ces sales journalistes avaient écrit sur lui ?

-Neville m'a dit que je vous faisais beaucoup d'effet, se contenta-t-il de répondre en passant outre sa question.

Tom blêmit considérablement et afficha un teint terriblement blafard si c'était encore possible. Harry se prit à le trouver assez terrifiant mais il ne lui montrerait sous aucun prétexte.

-Il..., tenta l'adulte ne trouvant plus ses mots.

Le jeune homme jouit pleinement de la tête presque affolée de cet homme qui avait toujours réussi à contenir ses émotions et à toujours rester aussi impénétrable qu'une pierre.

-Oh ne soyez pas timide, vous n'êtes pas le seul vous savez, railla Harry amusé par ce revirement de situation plus qu'inattendu, d'ailleurs il me semble ne jamais vous avoir donné de coke à vous, serait-ce à cause de mon charme naturel ?

-Tu...

-Allez remettez vous, je promets de ne pas me promener avec vous à Paris, personne ne sera au courant ! lança le jeune homme joyeusement.

Il vit Tom fulminer de rage sur place et décida de partir, ne souhaitant que très peu risquer de se faire casser la gueule dans la minute à venir. Cet échange le fit oublier Drago quelques temps et le mit de bonne humeur pendant au moins deux bonnes heures ce qui constituait un record ces temps-ci.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-J'ai rêvé que Drago me serrait dans ses bras cette nuit, raconta Harry sur un ton maussade ; il n'avait toujours pas décidé si son soi disant rêve en était un ou non.

Neville ferma les yeux un moment pour s'habituer à l'idée que les prochaines minutes à suivre allaient être déplaisantes si le jeune homme décidait encore de lui parler de son amant. Il ne devait surtout pas craquer.

-Vraiment ? dit-il quelques instants plus tard d'une voix neutre et sagement contrôlée.

Harry acquiesça en regardant dans le vide.

-On s'est encore disputé.

-À quel sujet ? demanda le photographe bien qu'il ne voulait absolument _rien _savoir.

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais frustré, je crois que ça l'a vexé et il s'est barré, résuma Harry qui voulait éviter de raconter la séquence humiliation.

-Ah, se contenta de répondre Neville qui ne pouvait vraiment pas commenter plus.

Harry émit un énième soupir las puis, prit d'une pulsion insensée, il se leva d'un bon en tonnant "j'ai envie de BAISER !!" Neville sursauta face à ce détournement de situation plus qu'inattendue.

-Drago ! Je veux que tu me baises ! clama Harry dans le vide en se dandinant de façon hystérique.

-Tais-toi Harry ! gronda sèchement Neville soudain prit d'une colère violente.

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui avec un sourire dur.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton provocateur.

-Parce que mon prochain client peut t'entendre et que je tiens à ma réputation alors ferme ta gueule !

-Tu m'as dit qu'il ne serait pas là avant deux heures..., répliqua le garçon avec son même sourire mauvais.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison ! Contrôle-toi, toi et tes putain d'hormones !

Harry éclata d'un rire complètement frénétique.

-Je ne peux pas ! Ce connard me traite comme de la merde et je continue à l'aimer comme un fou, mon Dieu, je suis pathétique, débita-t-ilen continuant à rire et se déchaîner dans tous les sens comme un forcené.

Neville ne réussit pas à prononcer un mot, ses paroles restèrent bloquées au fond de sa gorge.

-Et le pire, c'est qu'il veut même plus me baiser, ahaha, je suis vraiment le roi des boulets ! fit-il avec cette même hilarité des plus alarmantes.

-Harry...Tu es complètement dépressif...Ce type te rend cinglé ! laissa échapper le photographe à moitié désespéré.

Harry rit de plus belle à l'entente de cette déclaration. Il se mit à se frotter lascivement contre le mur le plus proche en gémissant de façon indécente. _(Nda : tel le chat en chaleur de Nessa, mister Cachou...xD). _

Neville tenta de se contrôler du mieux qu'il put devant ce spectacle des plus attrayants que lui offrait le garçon.

-Je suis trop en manque de lui...

-Harry arrête ! s'écria Neville en essayant désespérant de garder le côté sérieux de la situation.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas le mater indéfiniment sans rien faire alors qu'il était clairement en pleine dépression.

-JE LE VEUX ! répliqua l'adolescent en continuant à se frotter sensuellement contre le mur comme il l'aurait fait contre Drago pendant un de leur ébat les plus brûlants.

-Harry...Tu es malade...Je crois que tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un, tu as besoin...

-TA GUEULE ! Te prends pas pour ma mère ! Je te signal qu'elle est _morte _! s'exclama soudainement le brun d'une voix sèche.

Neville déglutit difficilement ignorant comment réagir. Il sentit son cœur accélérer un peu plus lorsqu'il constata qu'Harry était entrain de se déshabiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'alarma-t-il, affolé.

Harry retira voluptueusement son tee-shirt sans cesser de fixer son patron avec un regard de prédateur. Il retira ensuite son jean puis son boxer en affichant fièrement son pénis tendu à l'extrême. Le photographe contempla l'adolescent avec fascination, jamais il n'avait vu un homme aussi beau à cet instant. Harry avait un corps magnifique, parfaitement proportionné et finement musclé, il était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves les plus fous et eut une envie violente que ce corps si parfait lui appartienne à lui seul.

Il s'abreuva de chaque petit détail, de la constellation regroupant trois grains de beauté disparates sur le bas de sa hanche blanche, à la toute petite cicatrice rosâtre qui s'étirait sur l'épaule opposée à son aine stellaire. Il nota que Harry était imberbe d'un point à l'autre de ses membres, exception faite des abords de son phallus, et du duvet fin et clair qui parsemait ses longues jambes. Il avait hérité de l'épiderme nacré qui faisait la spécificité de la communauté rousse, dont avait naguère fait partie sa mère. Sans doute était-il un peu maigre, de l'avis du photographe, avec son buste étroit et ses bras fluets. Cependant, même cette chétivité semblait puisée dans l'essence de la séduction.

Mais au-delà de cet aspect esthétique, il y avait quelque chose d'insaisissable qui caractérisait son apparence physique. Une appréhension tout à fait personnelle du monde extérieure, unique à cet adolescent qui fut mûr avant l'heure, et qui se manifestait, par exemple, dans cette façon singulière d'incliner la tête de côté – toujours le gauche - en fronçant les sourcils, comme à présent, et donner ainsi à ses yeux le flamboiement d'un brasier. Ou ses mains, splendides pour un homme, et adoucies par des contours effacés, qui s'emparaient des objets convoités avec le même mouvement preste et insouciant qu'ont les enfants, et les rejetaient avec une égale désinvolture. Neville voulait tout cela aussi.

Drago, cet homme prosaïque, s'était-il jamais aperçu de cela ? Avait-il jamais deviné le trésor, la poésie que recelait le corps d'Harry Potter ?

-Je veux que tu me prennes en photo, annonça Harry après avoir défié Neville du regard de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

-Que...quoi ?

-Je veux que tu me prennes en photo, répéta le jeune homme comme un ordre.

Craignant qu'il revienne sur sa décision, Neville se précipita sur son appareil photo et bombarda Harry à coup de flash par centaines, l'occasion étant trop belle pour immortaliser cet instant unique. Le jeune homme se prit au jeu et commença à prendre des pauses affolantes d'un érotisme achevé qui éveillèrent les sens du photographe comme jamais auparavant on n'avait pu l'exciter. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme pour agir ainsi mais sur le moment, il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir, il voulait que ce moment magique ne finisse jamais, pouvoir contempler l'objet de ses fantasmes indéfiniment et ne plus jamais avoir à détourner les yeux de ce corps ensorcelant. Ces photos étaient à lui et pour lui.

Après avoir photographié Harry sous toutes ses formes et sous tous ses angles, il se mit à zoomer sur chaque partie de son corps en s'attardant plus longuement sur son sexe toujours aussi gorgé de sang. Poser ainsi pour lui faisait bander Harry, cette idée galvanisait Neville à tel point qu'il aurait pu en jouir dans son pantalon si ça n'était pas déjà fait.

Ce fut Harry qui décida que la séance photo s'arrêtait là. Il se rhabilla très sèchement et s'en alla sans un mot.

Neville ne dormit pas de la nuit, il se masturba sur ses propres photos pendant de longues heures en songeant à l'adolescent et à son comportement des plus inquiétants. Il cessa de s'astiquer lorsque sa conscience le rattrapa et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien trop profité de la situation. Il avait agit comme un égoïste libidineux alors qu'Harry avait de toute évidence, besoin d'aide. Drago le rendait complètement fou. Il savait que la seule façon de le guérir était de l'éloigner de cet être endiablé mais si cette suggestion venait de lui, Harry ferait tout pour rester avec Drago uniquement par provocation ou pour encore jouer avec ses sentiments et lui faire du mal. Et il connaissait assez bien l'adolescent maintenant pour savoir que jamais il ne se résignerait à aller voir un psy ou encore admettre avoir un problème.

Il décida alors d'en parler à la seule personne qui pourrait mettre un terme à tout cela.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** raisonna la voix froide de Drago dans le combiné.

-Ne raccroche pas, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour me disputer mais pour _Lui_.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

-Tu le saurais si tu le voyais plus souvent !

**-Mêle toi de ton cul**, assena froidement l'acteur qui n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir des sermons.

-Il va mal. Tu lui fais mal. Et je crois qu'il est en train de craquer.

**-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler !**

-Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux plus le toucher, pourquoi tu ne...

**-Ça ne regarde que moi. Maintenant t'as fini ? Je peux aller pioncer ?**

-Quitte le, lâcha Neville de but en blanc.

Il entendit l'acteur ricaner méchamment.

**-Ça te ferait **_**tellement **_**plaisir hein ?**

-Quitte-le pour lui ! Je sais qu'il est beau comme un Dieu, qu'il est intelligent et que son audace t'as toujours beaucoup séduit mais tu en trouveras d'autres, laisse le partir maintenant, tu l'as assez fait souffrir comme ça !

Drago mit un temps avant de répondre d'une voix des plus glaciales :

**-Tu as vraiment failli me faire pleurer tu sais ? Maintenant je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire pauvre type : va te faire foutre ! Je sais que tu es éperdument amoureux de lui et tu vas me faire croire que c'est pour lui que tu souhaites me voir le quitter ? Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des cons ! Maintenant sache que pour l'instant il m'appartient et que tu vas devoir continuer à lui courir après pathétiquement encore longtemps. **

L'acteur se sentait plus furieux que jamais ! Comment osait-il le sermoner après ce qu'il lui avait fait sans même un quelconque remord ? Il le haïssait tellement !

-Tu n'es qu'un...

**-Ne t'avise plus de m'appeler et de le manipuler sinon je te le ferai payer à un degré dont tu n'as même pas idée.**

L'acteur raccrocha sans que Neville n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Il continuerait donc à haïr son ancien ami un peu plus.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva le lendemain matin pour travailler, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent excité et complètement tumultueux du soir précédent. Il afficha une mine froide toute la journée, ne parla que lorsque cela lui était vraiment nécessaire et ne mentionna à aucun moment ce qui s'était produit. Il ne parla de la séance photo qu'à la fin de la journée au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir :

-Au fait pour les photos d'hier soir...

-Oui, tu veux les voir ? Elles sont toutes sur mon ordinateur.

-Je ne veux pas les voir, dit-il catégorique.

-T'es sûr ? Elles sont vraiment très belles, tu aurais vraiment dû faire mannequin, ces photos peuvent valoir des...

-Je suis sûr, coupa-t-il d'une voix sèche et sans retour, et surprime les.

-Mais...

-C'est de _mon _corps dont il s'agit, alors obéis, je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler, ni en voir aucune trace.

Neville acquiesça mais sut que jamais il ne capitulerait. Il garderait ces photos pour lui.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_-_Salut_._

Harry cligna des yeux pour s'assurer que le grand blondinet qui demeurait au pas de la porte était bel et bien Drago. Il fit son possible pour ne pas paraître trop satisfait et se contenta de sourire poliment bien qu'au fond de lui, son corps tout entier manifestait sa joie de le voir.

-Salut.

Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. L'acteur enleva son manteau, gagna la cuisine pour se servir quelque chose à boire puis revint vers Harry qui s'était installé dans le salon en attendant la suite des évènements se demandant le motif de sa visite. Allait-il l'engueuler ? Le baiser ? Simplement profiter de son lit ? Lui demander des excuses ? Bien que sa dernière suggestion lui sembla tout à fait hypothétique, il gardait toujours ces petites espérances qui lui permettaient de tenir bon. Il évita tant bien que mal d'afficher son agacement lorsqu'il constata que Drago s'était encore servi avec désinvolture sans même son approbation. Il ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire.

-Alors ? lança le blond, désinvolte.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant si dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas entendu la première partie de l'histoire.

-Alors quoi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi l'autre soir ? demanda Drago sans plus de cérémonies.

Harry sourit intérieurement en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait fait aucun rêve, tout cela avait été réel. Il ne détecta aucune once de reproche dans sa demande, juste une envie de savoir.

-Pour te parler.

-De quoi ?

Harry soupira quelque peu irrité. Drago réagissait encore comme si tout allait bien entre eux, comme s'il n'y avait aucun besoin de discuter alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux qu'un réel problème se posait. L'adolescent en avait assez d'avancer tout seul : ils étaient deux dans cette histoire.

-Laisse tomber. J'avais juste envie de te voir, lâcha-t-il en reconnaissant pour lui-même sa défaite ; il ne voulait plus se battre.

L'acteur le regarda fixement un court instant comme pour deviner ses pensées et lire en lui mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

-Je voulais aussi m'excuser de t'avoir frappé...

Drago se contenta d'accepter ses excuses en silence. L'adolescent ricana pour lui-même, lui qui s'était attendu à ce que l'acteur s'excuse à son tour, il pouvait toujours rêver, et bien profondément. Néanmoins lorsqu'il vit une légère trace bleuâtre au niveau de sa pommette qui lui était restée de leur dernière confrontation, son amertume disparut pour laisser place à une profonde culpabilité. Comment avait-il pu abîmer ce si beau visage ? Il fit deux enjambés et se retrouva contre lui à caresser l'hématome dont il était la cause.

-Excuse moi...

Drago ferma les yeux sous la caresse puis se recula rapidement, très mal à l'aise.

L'adolescent, piqué d'être à nouveau repoussé, sentit sa colère refaire surface.

-Je suppose que tu viens pour profiter de mon lit _moelleux_, déduisit Harry sur un ton amer.

_-Bingo._

Drago se dirigea alors jusqu'à la chambre, se déshabilla en un rien de temps et se laissa tomber dans le lit. Harry constata avec aigreur que leur dernière dispute n'avait strictement servie à rien. Il le rejoignit en contrôlant du mieux qu'il put sa colère et sa frustration plus présentes que jamais, pourtant il n'était pas question qu'il commence à se plaindre, il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde que son amant s'énerve à nouveau et lui fasse subir une autre humiliation cuisante.

Pourtant lorsqu'il fut installé à côté de l'acteur, ses résolutions de non défense se dissipèrent peu à peu : en effet, Drago l'ignorait encore plus impunément qu'à l'accoutumé. Il lisait avidement un article de journal en estimant qu'Harry n'existait pas. Le garçon se sentit alors comme la chose la plus pitoyable du monde. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit en continue : mais qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire pour être traiter ainsi ?

Il réfléchit alors à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour capter son attention.

-Neville m'a prit en photo l'autre jour, annonça-t-il après un long silence oppressant.

Drago continua à poursuivre sa lecture sans aucune sorte de réaction, jouant à nouveau sur son incapacité auditive.

-Complètement nu...

Il eut une sorte de blanc tendu puis l'acteur commença enfin à réagir en se redressant légèrement à cette annonce des plus inattendues. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air plus mécontent que jamais et se tourna lentement vers l'adolescent qui était ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé un sujet qui pouvait attirer son attention.

-Bordel ! réprimanda le blond visiblement courroucé, c'est quoi ton problème ? Ce con te donne pas assez de frics, faut en plus que t'ailles jouer les pétasses dans les magazines ? T'en a pas eu assez déjà ?

-Mais il ne va pas me payer, ni les publier ! riposta Harry, outré.

-Et si par hasard elles l'étaient, ils me relieraient automatiquement à toi et mon image en prendrait un très gros coup ! À nouveau !

Harry poussa un gémissement furieux :

-Il n'y a donc que ça qui te préoccupe ! Ta putain de popularité ! Et bien rassure-toi, ces photos ont été supprimées, plus rien ne pourra nuire à ta carrière ! tonna-t-il en hurlant presque.

Drago détourna vivement son regard du garçon pour ne pas percevoir son regard accusateur.

-Tant mieux, se contenta-t-il de répondre, un peu rassuré.

Harry fulminait sur place. Constatant que son amant se comportait comme le dernier des connards, il décida d'aller plus loin cette fois-ci :

-Il avait envie de me baiser.

Drago se figea un instant mais resta imperturbable.

-Quoi ?

-Il avait envie de mon corps ! lança Harry, révolté par tant d'indifférence et de manque de réaction.

Drago changea nerveusement de position en tentant de paraître le plus impassible possible.

-Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de te foutre à poil pour que ce connard ait envie de te sauter, lâcha-t-il sèchement sans détourner le regard de son journal, et puis si ça te chante, va baiser avec lui, je me fous complètement de ce que tu fous de ton cul.

Harry ferma les yeux, accusant le coup douloureusement puis se rapprocha du blond et se retint vivement de lui dire qu'il ne le croyait pas une seconde.

Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout en utilisant les sentiments plutôt que les insultes qui jusque là le laissaient insensibles et ne s'étaient pas révélées d'une grande efficacité.

-Je me fiche de lui, c'est toi que je veux, souffla-t-il aguicheur, à son oreille.

Drago frissonna doucement, surpris de son rapprochement soudain.

-Pas ce soir Potter, je suis crevé.

-Et moi j'ai envie maintenant ! assena durement l'adolescent.

Drago ne répondit rien bien que voilà déjà un moment qu'il avait perdu le cours de sa lecture et ne comprenait plus rien à la phrase qu'il avait déjà relue douze fois, Harry étant bien trop près de lui pour qu'il puisse avoir un minimum d'attention.

-J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour..., prononça-t-il dans une litanie sensuelle.

Drago ferma les yeux pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus furieusement. Il ne devait pas...

-Tais-toi, fit l'acteur d'une voix ferme.

Pourtant Harry pouvait sentir que son amant en avait autant envie que lui, qu'il était tout autant frustré et il ne comprenait pas ce qui le retenait, ce qui le bloquait.

-Fais-moi l'amour, Drago.

Brusquement, le blond plaqua le jeune homme qui sursauta violemment, contre le lit et planta son regard argenté dans celui émeraude et lumineux de son amant.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il fréquentait Drago, il eut peur de lui...Il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux aussi débordant de colère et de souffrance, aussi prêt à le frapper, qu'en cet instant.

-Il n'y a pas d'amour, Potter ! Il n'y a que du sexe ! cracha Drago plus furieux que jamais.

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas croire à ça ! Il n'osa néanmoins pas ajouter quoi que ce soit. Les mains de Drago le retenaient fermement par les poignets avec une telle ardeur qu'ils commençaient déjà à le brûler douloureusement.

Drago ne comprit pas son air affolé...

-Pourquoi je vois de la peur dans tes yeux, Harry ? Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal.

Harry aurait voulu lui crier que ce genre de paroles en l'air n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, qu'il le faisait souffrir depuis leur première rencontre et qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait pour arranger les choses. Si Drago n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal, il aurait dû assumer sa relation avec lui auprès des journalistes depuis longtemps et ne pas le garder cacher au reste du monde.

-Je t'aime, lâcha Harry dans un souffle.

Il voulait qu'il comprenne...

-Putain, arrête de dire ça ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...

-Je t'aime ! répéta le jeune homme en défiant son amant de le contredire à nouveau.

Mais l'acteur ne répondit rien cette fois et Harry en profita pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue. Drago resta stoïque mais libéra ses poignets et Harry en profita pour s'agripper à lui afin d'accentuer son baiser sur ses lèvres inertes qui réagirent tout de même au bout d'un temps à ce contact brûlant. Drago n'avait jamais pu résister à ses baisers, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler les réactions de son corps lorsqu'Harry se mettait à l'embrasser aussi ardemment. Sentant toute la frustration de ces dernières semaines monter en lui en à peine quelques secondes, brusquement, il retira le caleçon du garçon, puis le sien tout en continuant à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry sourit victorieusement contre ses lèvres et lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son amant lui écarter les cuisses, il frissonna très violemment d'anticipation.

Drago le pénétra sans même le préparer, trop pressé dans son propre plaisir. Harry ressentit une douleur lancinante après cette brusque intrusion mais qui fut bien vite remplacée par une jouissance sans nom. L'acteur, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés afin de mieux ressentir ces sensations si uniques lorsqu'il faisait l'amour à _cet _homme, débuta ses coups de reins puis se résolut enfin à regarder Harry et la vision angélique du visage de l'adolescent se contorsionnant de plaisir finit de l'achever dans sa jouissance, pourtant, avant même de jouir, il se retira du corps de son amant sans prévenir.

Harry gémit de frustration, ne comprenant pas pourquoi un tel revirement de situation. Son amant se mit à se rhabiller comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, tremblant toujours. L'adolescent aurait voulu le retenir, l'empêcher de partir mais pour une raison inconnue, il resta figé, se contentant de le supplier du regard, les mains serrant les draps à sans faire éclater les phalanges, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Une fois habillé, Drago laissa simplement échapper :

-J'peux pas.

Et il partit.

À nouveau.

Lorsque la porte claqua, Harry, plus mal que jamais, se demanda si cette scène était la dernière, si elle venait de mettre un terme à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il se recroquevilla dans ses couvertures qui à son grand malheur, sentaient encore l'odeur veloutée de son amant, qui pour une fois, était dénuée de toute effluve d'alcool.

**À suivre !**

_Je dois reconnaitre que c'est de pire en pire entre ces deux là, mais promis, le meilleur est à venir et ne serait tarder (phrase à méditer...:p). J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu (un peu...?). Merci de m'avoir lu._

_Bisoux,_

_Margue._


	15. un passé révélateur

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux et désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy. HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash**__**, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Hey everyone. La forme ? Z'avez vu, j'ai pas trop tardé ! Si ? C'est toujours aussi long ? Sympa (Suis vexée). _

_Merci à __Vif d'or__ pour ses corrections orthographiques (il est frais ce mot!) et à __Nessa__ pour sa fidélité, sa loyauté, son dévouement, son amour quoi. _

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 15 : un passé révélateur

Il l'avait perdu.

Voilà maintenant deux semaines qu'Harry s'était retrouvé sans nouvelle de son amant et ce ne fut qu'après cet interminable laps de temps qu'il se résigna à admettre sa rupture avec l'acteur. Ces derniers jours, il avait tellement espéré le voir débarquer à l'improviste comme il aimait le faire ou encore recevoir un coup de fil, mais aucune de ses attentes n'avaient été comblées. Désespéré, il avait ravalé sa fierté un court instant et s'était résigné à l'appeler, il n'avait pas répondu et Harry n'avait plus osé depuis.

À présent, il ne se faisait plus aucune sorte d'illusion, il l'avait définitivement perdu et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul. Il aurait tant aimé le revoir une dernière fois en la vivant comme si c'était belle et bien la dernière, mais quand aurait-il une occasion de le revoir ? Il ne travaillait pas dans le cinéma et bien que Neville soit officiellement son photographe personnel, il n'avait jamais vu Drago se faire photographier par lui. Et Drago était tellement protégé, tellement encerclé qu'il lui semblait totalement inaccessible. Il avait pensé appeler à l'aide son patron afin qu'il lui arrange une rencontre où l'acteur ne serait pas au courant et où il le prendrait ainsi au dépourvu afin de le voir une toute dernière fois, mais il n'avait pas encore avoué à Neville sa rupture, cela lui ferait trop plaisir de lui rappeler qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début et puis, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, du moins pour le moment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? demanda finalement Neville après plusieurs journées à remarquer la morosité de l'adolescent qui à l'ordinaire se comportait de façon si exaltée.

Plus rien ne semblait l'animer depuis quelques temps, il était totalement effacé et ne parlait que lorsqu'on l'interrogeait.

-Quoi ? fit-il avec une apathie qui ne le quittait plus.

Neville soupira en constatant son énième ton morne et absent. Cette situation le frustrait, il en avait assez de parler à un légume à longueur de journée.

-Bordel ce que t'es chiant ces temps-ci à jouer les indifférents, je te préférais largement quand tu étais odieux, tu avais un minimum de conversation au moins.

Harry haussa les épaules, avec un air de celui qui n'en a strictement rien à battre.

-Continues à m'insulter, j'm'en tape.

-J'avais saisi ! Très bien, reste dans ton silence, je ne suis que ton ami après tout, ton patron, le mec avec qui tu traînes toute la journée qui t'aime et qui se fait du soucie pour toi, pourquoi prendrais-tu la peine de me confier quoi que se soit ? lança Neville avec amertume.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

-Ça va ! riposta-t-il sèchement, mêle toi de ton cul pour une fois et laisse le mien tranquille.

Neville poussa un soupir de contentement.

-Enfin une réaction, si désagréable soit-elle. Au moins tu t'énerves, c'est pas trop tôt !

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui faire un splendide doigt d'honneur.

-Alors ! s'impatienta l'adulte en ignorant son geste _distingué_, tu vas me dire ce qu'_il_ t'a fait encore car je suppose que tout est encore de sa fautepuisque tout ton univers tourne autour de _lui_.

-Il m'a plaqué, lâcha Harry dans un souffle

Il avait fallu qu'il l'annonce de vive voix ce qui rendait les faits plus officiels et réels bien que plus douloureux. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter ce poids sur le cœur.

-Oh.

Neville fut décontenancé par cette nouvelle des plus inattendues. Il aurait voulu dire "enfin" mais constatant le visage déconfit d'Harry, il préféra éviter ce manque de délicatesse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, mais il ne faut que cela te rende si malheureux, il faut que tu passes à autre chose...

Harry ricana amèrement.

-Je suppose que par "autre chose", tu veux parler de toi ?

-Mais non, je veux dire, tourner la page, vivre !

Harry lui envoya un regard féroce.

-Je crois que t'as pas compris ! J'étais amoureux de lui ! Je le suis toujours. Tu ne peux pas me demander de l'oublier simplement parce que tu l'as décidé.

Neville grimaça. Il détestait lorsque l'adolescent associait Malfoy à de l'amour.

-Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier en un claquement de doigts mais d'au moins _essayer_...

Harry se leva brusquement avec fureur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaye de faire depuis deux semaines ! Je ne fais que ça ! Essayer !

Ce fut au tour de Neville de s'énerver :

-Non tu n'essayes pas Harry ! Tu restes cloîtré dans ton mutisme à te lamenter...Tu savais pertinemment que cette petite romance ne serait pas éternelle, tout aurait été différent si tu avais fait preuve d'un peu de courage et si c'était toi qui avait pris l'initiative de le larguer le jour où il t'a demandé de te cacher...

Comment osait-il lui dire ce qu'il aurait dû faire, ou ne pas faire ! Harry fulminait sur place, il avait envie de le frapper, de lui faire mal pour apaiser sa douleur.

-Et je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je n'en avais PAS envie ! cria-t-il furibond, et arrête de me parler de courage, venant de toi c'est pitoyable : tu m'aurais déjà viré de ta vie depuis un bail si tu avais les couilles pour ça, sauf que tu ne peux pas, et moi non plus je n'ai pas pu.

Neville resta un instant figé, réalisant que le garçon avait parfaitement raison.

-C'est différent, articula-t-il difficilement.

Harry eut un rictus dédaigneux.

-Oh si peu ! siffla-t-il méchamment.

Le photographe déglutit cherchant un moyen de changer de sujet.

-Bien...et pourquoi t'a-t-il largué d'ailleurs ?

Harry n'eut pas le courage de railler sa pathétique phrase de transition, il en avait assez de se battre.

-Je ne sais pas et c'est ce qui me tue. Pour une raison inconnue, il n'arrêtait pas de me fuir, de sans cesse éviter le moindre rapprochement ou attouchement. Et un jour, j'ai tenté une approche un peu plus exigeante, et j'ai senti qu'il avait envie de moi, il a commencé à me faire l'amour et subitement, il s'est arrêté et il est parti sans un mot.

Neville essaya d'assimiler ces paroles et de leur donner un sens, pourtant il dût reconnaitre qu'il manquait un bout dans cette histoire pour qu'elle puisse être cohérente, Drago semblait dissimuler quelque chose, ce qui lui déplut fortement, il aurait préféré entendre une rupture violente, concrète et sans détour.

Il ne voulut absolument pas faire part de ses doutes au jeune homme qui pourrait s'enflammer sur un coup de tête et chercher à récupérer son maintenant ancien amant.

-Il a agit de manière égoïste, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. C'est une bonne chose que tout cela soit terminé, une bonne chose pour toi.

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-C'est vrai que cette déclaration venant de toi est d'une objectivité des plus fondée.

Neville haussa les épaules préférant mettre sa main à couper plutôt que de lui donner raison.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Malgré les conseils de Neville, Harry continua de rester dans sa morosité inépuisable au grand damne de son patron qui pensait vraiment avoir convaincu le jeune homme. Celui-ci se retrouvait d'ailleurs confronté à un dilemme de taille : Drago l'ayant quitté, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'il lui paye son loyer. S'il en parlait à Neville, ce dernier lui proposerait de venir habiter chez lui au lieu d'augmenter son salaire, ce que l'adolescent ne désirait pour rien au monde, quant à demander de l'aide à Sirius, il ne souhaitait avoir de dette envers personne, il décida donc de se trouver une chambre de bonne, près de Londres, cette ville n'étant plus dans ses moyens.

-Bonjour.

Harry, qui s'occupait à remplir des dossiers -toutes la paperasse que Neville lui reléguait-, se redressa et fit face à Tom Jedusor. Il fut surpris par le ton cordial qu'il avait utilisé pour s'adresser à lui.

-Euh...Bonjour, salua l'adolescent, un peu méfiant.

Depuis quand étaient-ils si polis l'un envers l'autre ?

Tom afficha une mine soulagée.

-Je suis ravi que tu ne me sautes pas à la gorge car je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me disputer avec toi, juste de te parler de façon courtoise.

Harry, curieux de savoir ce que cet homme voulait de lui, repoussa ses dossiers et prit un air intéressé :

-Je t'écoute.

Il prit bien soin de passer directement au tutoiement, si lui ne se gênait pas, il ne voyait strictement pas pourquoi lui s'embêterait à le vouvoyer.

-C'est à propos de Drago.

Harry sentit son cœur accélérer et atteindre une vitesse insoutenable bien qu'il fit tout pour dissimuler une quelconque réaction.

-Depuis quelques temps, il est très mal. Au début je croyais que c'était simplement à cause de la mort de son père, mais maintenant je pense que tu es en parti responsable.

-Attends deux minutes...Son père est...mort ? articula Harry d'une voix rauque, priant pour que son cœur arrête de battre aussi vite.

Tom se montra surpris.

-Quoi, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Ça doit bien faire un mois déjà...Si tu n'étais pas au courant, tu n'as pas dû comprendre pourquoi il était subitement aussi occupé...Toute sa famille étant décédée et n'ayant ni frère, ni sœur, il a dû s'occuper lui-même de son enterrement et a passé deux semaines avec ses avocats pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires et dans son entreprise.

Harry était tout bonnement choqué ! Comment avait-il pu lui cacher une telle chose pendant autant de temps... Il assimila mieux ses sautes d'humeur fréquentes, ses coups de fatigue instantanés mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était senti aussi menacé lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour la dernière fois.

-Comment est-il mort ?

-Arrêt cardiaque.

-Mon Dieu, comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi con pour ne pas m'en rendre compte tout seul ! Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, je n'ai jamais osé lui demander quoi.

-Il s'est vite remis tu sais, il n'a jamais vraiment été proche de son paternel. Je crois que s'il n'est pas bien en ce moment, c'est à cause d'autre chose et que tu as un rapport avec tout ça.

Harry haussa les épaules, jouant l'indifférent, pourtant savoir que Drago n'allait pas bien lui donna envie de se retrouver à ses côté, de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui montrer que lui aussi était terriblement mal et qu'il lui manquait affreusement.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Je n'ai plus à faire à lui. Il m'a largué.

Tom parut très étonné et Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi : n'était-il pas censé être au courant ?

-Vraiment ?

-Il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non...mais ça explique un peu pourquoi il est si mal ces temps-ci, il m'inquiète vraiment. Écoute, je crois sérieusement que tu devrais essayer de le récupérer...

Il y eut un temps mort avant qu'Harry saisisse franchement ces dernières paroles.

-Pardon ?

-Toi aussi il te manque, ça crève les yeux, à chaque fois que je prononce son prénom tu te mets à gigoter sur place avec nervosité.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je croyais que de toute façon il se donnait trop de mal pour moi, que je n'étais qu'un con banal et que je ne le méritais pas. Maintenant qu'il m'a éjecté de sa vie, tu devrais être ravi, lança Harry, irrité.

Tom soupira.

-Neville te l'a dit, je ne t'ai jamais trouvé banal, tu m'as fasciné dès que je t'ai entendu parler la première fois mais ton arrogance m'a agacé : parce que tu as un physique avantageux, j'étais censé avoir envie de coucher avec toi...

Choqué, Harry rétorqua vivement :

-Quoi ?! Mais non, c'est complètement...

-Bien sûr que si ! À chaque fois que je t'ignorais, tu t'énervais et tu m'as tout de suite détesté simplement parce que je n'étais pas attiré par toi mais ce que tu n'as pas compris, c'est que je n'ai jamais été attiré par toi, pas parce que je ne te trouve pas intéressant, mais simplement parce que je suis un hétéro pur et dur, et que les hommes, même les plus beaux spécimens, ne m'ont jamais attirés sexuellement...

Harry resta interdit face à cette déclaration. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas croire à ça...

-Tu as tord, je ne...

-Si, même si inconsciemment, tu ne le sais pas. Neville m'a raconté ton histoire, tu te considère toi-même bien malgré toi comme un objet sexuel, ton corps séduit les gens, tu as l'impression que tout le monde voit en toi un morceau de viande bon à manger mais il faut que tu saches que tu es bien plus qu'un corps, dès que je t'ai vu, la seule chose qui m'a intéressé chez toi physiquement a été tes yeux qui respiraient d'intelligence. J'aurais dû mieux me comporter vis à vis de toi, mais je voulais te faire payer cet intérêt et cette fascination que tu me faisais éprouver alors qu'habituellement, la race humaine m'ennui à un degré dont tu n'as pas idée, se confia Tom d'une voix contrôlée.

Harry assimila chacune de ses paroles, ayant l'étrange envie de pleurer devant la réalité effrayante qu'elles reflétaient. Ressentait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ? C'était-il lui-même sous estimé à un degré aussi faible ?

-Je sais ce que je vaux, affirma-t-il d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Je l'espère, ne laisse jamais les autres détruire ça en toi.

Harry acquiesça, le ventre étrangement noué à présent. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

-Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour _le _récupérer ?

Tom eut un sourire.

-Le rendre jaloux bien sûr, il n'y a que de cette façon qu'il perd sa fierté.

-Il se fiche si je baise avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

-Bien sûr que non ! Il faut juste viser là où ça fait mal et Neville est le plus approprié en ce qui concerne Drago.

Harry cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

-Attends... C'est pas censé être ton pote ?

-Neville est plus devenu une vieille connaissance, qu'un véritable ami. Drago est un ami, mon meilleur ami.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Après ce qu'il a fait à Drago, je n'ai jamais vraiment pu lui pardonner totalement, bien que j'entretienne avec lui, une relation très cordiale.

Harry se rapprocha de Tom, avide d'en savoir plus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé entre Drago et Neville ? Je sais qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, qu'ils étaient proches, qu'ils sont censés bosser ensemble, pourtant à chaque fois que je les vois, on a l'impression qu'ils sont prêt à s'entretuer. Surtout Drago.

Tom afficha un magnifique sourire.

-Aucun des deux ne t'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Alors je suis le mieux placé pour tout te raconter...

Harry leva un sourcil dubitatif :

-Vraiment ?

-Je crois bien être le seul ami qu'ils aient en commun, car comme tu me l'avais dit l'autre fois, ils n'ont pas le même âge. Ils se sont connus à l'adolescence et à cette période, six ans d'écart c'est énorme mais Drago a toujours préféré se mêler aux plus vieux, il n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amis de son âge ou très peu. C'est pourquoi à quinze ans, il était déjà très mûr et trainait avec Neville Londubat, jeune étudiant en photographie de vingt et un ans. Je me rappelle quand Neville m'a parlé de lui la première fois, il était si excité et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être dégoûté par ses goûts tordus. Il a insisté pour me le présenter me promettant qu'il allait me plaire, il m'a plus forcé qu'autre chose et on est allé le chercher à son collège. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce que je foutais dans une foule d'ado boutonneux mais Neville me disait de patienter, que Drago était différent. Et il avait raison. Quand je l'ai vu arriver vers nous, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui. Neville ramenait déjà des tonnes de canons chez lui mais là j'ai dû avouer qu'il avait trouvé la perle rare. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, je voyais tous ces gamins le regarder avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte. Il n'avait que quinze ans mais bon Dieu, je me rappelle avoir été si intrigué moi aussi. Ça m'a fait un peu le même effet lorsque je t'ai rencontré.

Harry écoutait Tom comme s'il y était, essayant de s'imaginer son amour avec huit ans de moins mais avec cette même présence envoûtante. Un sentiment d'orgueil et de profonde fierté l'envahit : c'était lui que Drago avait choisi. Il revint brutalement à la réalité : il l'avait choisi pour mieux le laisser tomber.

-Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je ne me serais imaginer sympathiser avec un gamin de quinze ans, j'avais bien trop d'amour propre et comme je te l'ai dit, très peu de gens arrivent à capter mon intérêt. Malgré mes réticences, je me suis vraiment attaché à lui et je crois pouvoir dire que c'était réciproque, pourtant à l'époque c'était tellement étrange. Il était si jeune bien qu'il n'y paraissait pas, ou du moins pas dans sa maturité. À chaque fois qu'on le retrouvait après ses cours, il nous donnait des dizaines de numéros de gamines en chaleur qui nous guettaient quand on venait le chercher. Neville était ravi mais moi ça me rendait furieux et Drago le savait pertinemment. La situation s'est un peu arrangée quand il est rentré au lycée. Tout ça pour te dire que j'étais là, aux premières loges pour voir leur relation évoluer. Et bien que j'aie toujours fermé ma gueule, j'ai toujours trouvé que leur relation était des plus étranges.

Tom s'arrêta un instant comme pour réfléchir puis reprit :

-Leur relation était malsaine, Harry. Depuis le début. Je pense que c'est en partie pour ça que tout a très mal fini entre eux.

Harry se rapprocha bien malgré lui de Tom avidement comme si être plus proche de lui aller lui permettre d'entendre mieux.

-On avait rarement vu un ado et un adulte s'entendre aussi bien que ces deux-là, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes et partageaient les mêmes choses malgré leur différence d'âge. J'avoue m'être un peu senti rejeté, ils étaient tellement inséparables et puis Neville m'avait relégué au rang de second pour un gamin de quinze ans, ma fierté en a pris un très gros coup mais quand j'ai appris à connaître Drago, je ne pouvais plus en vouloir à Neville, il était tout ce qu'il avait toujours recherché. Neville, qui a toujours été attiré par les hommes autant que les femmes, a eu très vite envie de se le faire ce _précoce et sexy blondinet_ comme il le surnommait. J'étais tellement choqué quand il m'a confié qu'il ne rêvait que de ça, qu'il l'obsédait. Et Drago ne couchait qu'avec des filles, il n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine homosexuel et je crois que c'est la seule raison qui a fait patienter Neville. Enfin, patienter, c'est un bien grand mot ! Ils sont devenus amants, Drago n'était même pas encore au lycée. Moi je trouvais ça tellement immoral que je ne voulais plus rien savoir sur les détails de leur sexualité, d'ailleurs ils étaient assez discrets à ce niveau-là, je crois qu'ils préféraient garder ça pour eux. Mais ils n'ont jamais formé un couple, aucun des deux ne croyaient à ce genre de pratiques et puis ça aurait été très mal vu, surtout pour Neville. Ils baisaient ensemble de temps à autre, je ne sais même pas si c'était si bien que ça entre eux, ils n'en ont jamais parlé, ils se contentaient de faire quelques allusions de temps en temps qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur statut d'amants mais je crois qu'ils étaient avant tout amis. Je n'avais jamais vu Neville tenir autant à quelqu'un, je l'ai vu progressivement s'attacher à lui et je crois sincèrement que c'était réciproque bien que cela m'a toujours été difficile de deviner ce que Drago ressent vraiment.

Harry buvait chacune de ses paroles. Jamais il ne s'était senti autant concerné sur la vie de personnes autres que la sienne. Il avait tellement de mal à imaginer Drago et Neville en meilleurs amis et étrangement, bien moins qu'à les voir coucher ensemble. Pourtant il se sentait terriblement jaloux à l'idée qu'ils aient pu se connaître aussi intimement, s'entendre aussi bien, partager autre chose que lui-même.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'impatienta-t-il.

-Du jour au lendemain, Drago est devenu une star au même moment où Neville finissait ses études. Par pure amitié, Drago a signé un contrat de cinq ans avec lui afin qu'il devienne son photographe officiel. Son offre a propulsé Neville dans sa carrière et c'est bien grâce à Drago qu'il s'est fait une renommée dans le showbiz. Devenir le photographe de la nouvelle coqueluche des jeunes n'est pas rien et je crois que Neville lui sera éternellement redevable pour ce geste malgré leur conflit.

Harry sentit toutes ses questions sur Neville et Drago trouver enfin des réponses.

-Les deux années qui suivirent furent leurs plus belles ; tous deux avaient la gloire dont ils avaient toujours rêvé...Mais un jour, alors qu'il rendait visite à ses parents, qui n'allaient pas très bien à ce moment-là en passant, Drago a surprit Neville coucher avec sa mère.

Harry eut un temps de réaction avant de vraiment saisir ces dernières paroles.

-Neville baisait avec la mère de Drago ? reformula-t-il pour s'assurer d'avoir bien compris.

-Ouais, approuva Tom sur un ton sombre.

-Mais c'est...c'est...

-Ignoble. Surtout qu'il faut que tu saches qu'ils étaient les deux personnes que Drago aimait le plus. Il savait que sa mère, dont il était plutôt proche, n'était plus heureuse avec son père mais je l'ai vu tout faire pour recoller les morceaux entre eux, et lorsqu'il a vu son meilleur ami et amant coucher avec sa propre mère, il n'a jamais pu réellement s'en remettre. Je l'ai vu pendant une période, ne même plus pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir tellement il se sentait sali, souillé et surtout trahi. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, la relation de Neville et de sa mère durait déjà depuis un moment et sa mère en était même tombée amoureuse ce qui n'était pas le cas de Neville qui ne pensait simplement qu'à tirer son coup et profiter de son influence de riche héritière pour mieux se faire connaitre. Sa mère est tombée dans une longue dépression ne supportant pas de perdre son fils et celui qu'elle aimait, ce qui a fini par la tuer. Drago a quitté l'Angleterre et s'est installé à Hollywood, autant te dire que ça ne se s'est pas très bien passé. Il a mit du temps à se remettre. Lorsqu'il est rentré, il avait tout simplement rayé Neville de sa vie qui n'a jamais essayé de se justifier ou de s'excuser de ses actes, il souhaitait simplement que Drago garde officiellement son engagement jusqu'à ce que leur contrat expire. Jusque là, leur relation est restée seulement professionnelle, lorsqu'ils devaient se voir pour affaires, ils le faisaient mais Drago n'a jamais pardonné à Neville et ce dernier n'a jamais essayé d'obtenir son pardon.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Neville ait pu faire une chose pareille..., lâcha Harry qui était toujours trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour pouvoir dire autre chose.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes bien et que vous travaillez bien ensemble, mais maintenant je suppose que tu comprends mieux pourquoi Drago a toujours eu du mal à vous voir ensemble. Je crois qu'il avait l'impression que Neville essayait de te voler à lui comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère.

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché à connaitre leur histoire plus tôt...Beaucoup de choses aurait été différentes : jamais il ne se serait amusé à embrasser son photographe et à jouer avec lui pour mieux provoquer Drago. Il trouva alors son comportement terriblement malsain et déplacé en sachant ce qu'avait fait son patron avec la mère de son amant. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Mais surtout, comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf envers Neville ? Il s'en voulait à présent de ressentir autre chose que de la rancune envers lui, car en effet, quelque chose dont il ignorait la provenance, l'empêchait toujours de le détester.

-Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire. Si j'avais su ça plus tôt, je ne l'aurais jamais fréquenté ou chercher à travailler avec lui.

-Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière Harry, il est ton ami malgré ce qu'il a fait à Drago et tu dois continuer à travailler avec lui, pour toi, pour ton avenir. Drago l'a toujours voulu.

L'adolescent n'arriva pas à se convaincre du contraire. Il avait raison bien entendu.

-Ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est de récupérer Drago et si tu veux mon avis, il va falloir frapper un grand coup car quelque chose a l'air de vraiment l'empêcher de t'approcher.

-Je ne pourrais pas me servir de Neville ! Pas après ce que je viens d'apprendre ! C'est immoral !

-Tu n'as jamais eu aucune morale, souligna l'adulte avec un sourire.

-Mais tout est différent ! Ça concerne Drago et je...

-Et tu souhaites le récupérer non ? Ou au moins le faire réagir, le faire revenir vers toi, l'empêcher de se détacher complètement...

-De toute façon, Neville et Drago ne se retrouvent jamais ensemble.

-Sauf si c'est moi qui les réuni.

-Mais...

-J'ai prévu de sortir avec Drago jeudi soir, je vais demander à Neville de venir aussi et toi, tu vas tout simplement te joindre à nous.

-Je...

-Il faut que tu frappes un grand coup, Harry, si je suis venu t'appeler à l'aide, c'est qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien. Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça et tu sembles être le seul à pouvoir le faire réagir...

Constatant que l'adolescent continuait à paraître réticent, l'adulte continua :

-Oublie tout ce que je viens de te dire Harry, provoque le et sers-toi de Neville pour ça, il ne mérite pas mieux. Joue le jeu.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry se rendit à un night club londonien très branché, endroit où Tom l'avait invité à le rejoindre au alentour de onze heure. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Harry ne se sentait pas du tout confiant, il avait peur de revoir Drago après cette si longue séparation, peur qu'il s'en aille dès qu'il le verrait, peur qu'il ne le regarde même pas, peur qu'il l'ait oublié malgré tout ce que lui avait dit Tom. De plus, Neville serait là et il ne savait plus exactement quelle attitude adopter face à lui, il lui en voulait tellement pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire à Drago et culpabilisait tant de ne pouvoir le détester, car bien malgré lui, il y restait attaché.

À l'entrée, on lui demanda son nom puis on l'entraina à travers la boite l'informant qu'il était attendu à une table.

Un peu plus loin, Drago, Neville et Tom étaient réunis autour d'une table, un verre à la main, dans un coin un peu isolé qui permettait de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur Drago et lui accorder un peu de tranquillité. Pourtant ce dernier semblait plus mécontent que jamais, il s'était fait prendre au piège : Tom lui avait donné rendez-vous et l'avait coincé avec Neville avec qui il n'avait absolument pas la moindre envie de passer la soirée.

-Tu crois peut-être que moi j'étais au courant ? cracha Neville devant les protestations du blond.

-Évidemment que non, t'es jamais au courant de rien !

-Hey les gars ! Je vous ai dit qu'on attendait quelqu'un, vous pouvez faire un effort jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au moins ! reprocha vivement Tom qui priait intérieurement pour qu'Harry ramène vite ses fesses, il ne pourrait pas faire tenir ces deux là bien longtemps.

Il soupira de soulagement en le voyant arriver un peu plus loin.

-Tenez le voilà ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeux.

Plus l'adolescent s'avançait vers eux, plus ses pas ralentissaient. Maintenant Drago l'avait vu et ne le quittait pas des yeux, gardant son même air imperturbable. Harry sentit son cœur accélérer de plus en plus à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de faire marche arrière. Pourtant l'étreinte de Tom l'en empêcha catégoriquement. Ce dernier l'obligea presque à s'asseoir entre les deux ennemis qui ne cessaient de le scruter avec deux expressions différentes : Neville semblait ravi de le voir et curieux sur la raison de sa présence, quant à Drago, il restait toujours aussi stoïque dans ses expressions.

Maintenant qu'Harry était entre les deux, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, il devait arrêter de jouer les fillettes et jouer son rôle en cachant tant bien que mal son incertitude et son anxiété.

-Salut les mecs, salua-t-il en adoptant un ton enjoué.

-Bonjour Harry ! répondit gaiement Neville en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Drago eut un rictus passablement écœuré face à cette petite marque d'attention pour le moins _répugnante_.

-Je t'en pris Londubat, épargne-nous ta panoplie de petites follasses excitées, je vais gerber, lâcha-t-il méprisant.

Harry ricana, tentant de dissimuler le délice qu'il savourait de réentendre à nouveau la voix veloutée de son ancien amant, pendant que Neville le fusillait du regard :

-Je t'emmerde la blondasse !

-Soit pas jaloux, blondinet, je suis sûr que Neville serait ravi de t'embrasser aussi, railla jovialement l'adolescent.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu viens foutre ici ? lança Drago hargneusement en ignorant sa dernière réplique.

-C'est fou comme tu as l'air content de me voir !

-Quel est le problème, Drago ? demanda Tom avec un grand sourire mielleux, après tout, Harry a vécu sous ton toit un moment, tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ne proposerais pas ça à n'importe qui, t'a-t-il fait quelque chose qui t'empêcherait de passer une bonne soirée en sa compagnie ?

Drago lui lança un regard venimeux puis capitula sèchement :

-Absolument pas.

-Très bien, parce que vous êtes tous les trois mes amis, je souhaiterais que l'on puisse passer un bon moment sans que tu ne viennes tout foutre en l'air.

-Voyons Tom, si Drago n'est pas de taille face à Neville et moi, il peut très bien partir tout de suite, on s'amusera très bien sans lui, fit Harry, provoquant.

Drago le regarda un instant ayant la ferme intention de fuir cet endroit de perdition puis voyant très bien que quitter la table ravirait Neville au plus haut point, il décida finalement de résister et afficha son plus beau sourire.

-Finalement, c'est une très bonne idée Tom, payons un verre à ce cher Potter, il doit mourir de soif.

L'acteur vit avec une joie non dissimulée, le regard de Neville, dépité.

Ils avalèrent chacun cul sec leur verre puis Tom déclara, moqueusement :

-Il semble que je sois le seul qui n'ait pas couché avec vous trois !

Drago afficha un air sombre pendant qu'Harry prenait cette dernière réplique avec amusement :

-Il n'y a que Drago dans ce cas de figure, pour ma part, je ne me suis pas encore fait Neville...

Le photographe eut un sourire forcé, de son côté, Drago fulminant intérieurement se demanda s'il n'était pas trop tard pour quitter les lieux.

-Quoi qu'avec cette chemise, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister longtemps, ajouta Harry, aguicheur.

Tom sourit victorieusement en remarquant le visage furieux de Drago.

-Et bien vas-y Potter ! Te gêne surtout pas ! Les chiottes sont pas loin. Vous me direz lequel des deux à enculer l'autre, assena-t-il, fou de jalousie.

Ce dernier s'alluma une cigarette avec rage tentant de se contenir le mieux qu'il pouvait. Tom rit un peu devant l'évidente jalousie de son ami, il ne se leurrait plus à présent, l'acteur était fou de ce gamin.

Harry préféra ne rien ajouter, ne souhaitant pas le mettre trop en colère, il fut reconnaissant à Tom de prendre le relais. Celui-ci entama la conversation sur un sujet totalement neutre sur lequel ses trois destinataires répondaient sans aucune implication de la sorte.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de _le _regarder, d'observer le moindre de ses gestes avec une fascination qu'il dissimulait mal. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils étaient séparés, une période insupportablement interminable. Chaque fois qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette, Harry sentait la température de son corps augmenter un peu plus. Qu'aurait-il donné pour être à la place de cette petite tige enflammée qui ne cessait de se faire sucer, laper, aspirer par ces deux magnifiques lèvres qui semblaient le provoquer ouvertement. Drago était-il conscient de son geste diablement sensuel ? Le faisait-il exprès pour le rendre fou ? Si c'était le cas, il réussissait à merveille. Harry se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, ne voulant qu'une chose : sauter sur l'acteur et lui rouler la pelle du siècle.

À chaque fois que Neville posait les yeux sur Harry, il le voyait baver littéralement sur l'acteur, cette situation le rendait fou lui aussi mais pour une toute autre raison, qu'avait ce satané blondinet de plus que lui ?! Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'Harry lui fasse subir ça ?

Loin des tourments de son patron, Harry se posait une question existentielle : comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour récupérer son amant si celui-ci ne cessait de l'ignorer ouvertement ?

Pris d'une pulsion folle, il se lança, à l'entente d'une chanson entraînante :

-Tu veux danser, Drago ?

Neville serra les poings, furibond, Tom afficha un grand sourire, quant à Drago, il resta silencieux quelques instants ne s'attendant pas à ce que le jeune homme lui fasse une telle demande.

Après un temps de réflexion où l'adolescent se tortilla nerveusement les doigts sous la table, l'acteur répondit sur un ton sec et sans appel :

-Non.

Hop. Coup de poignard. En plein dans le mille.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement : comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour oser lui demander ? Le pire c'est que sur le moment, il y avait cru un instant, un simple petit espoir balayé avec un simple petit mot indifférent. Tom, déçu, lui envoya un regard d'encouragement, il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne aussi facilement.

Constatant le visage mortifié de l'adolescent, Neville se lança à son tour :

-M'accorderiez vous cette danse, Harry ?

Ce dernier, pour qui sa fierté en avait prit un très grand coup, sentit sa tristesse se remplacer très rapidement par de la colère. Blessé dans son ego, Harry envoya un dernier regard noir à Drago avant de se jeter sur Neville pour l'embrasser furieusement.

Sentant la rage déjà palpable de Drago de là où il était, Harry accentua son baiser et se mit à gémir en exagérant volontairement le niveau du volume sonore.

L'acteur se retint de peu de les séparer tous les deux violemment et de tuer Neville sur place ce qu'il s'apprêta à faire au moment même où Harry décida de mettre fin au baiser.

-Avec plaisir ! répondit-il la respiration haletante.

Le photographe, les joues teintées de rouge, sourit de plaisir, attrapa la main de son élève et l'emmena sur la piste de danse non sans lancer un regard sournois à Drago qui était à deux doigts de la syncope.

-Ça va Drago ? se préoccupa Tom en le voyant si près à exploser de rage, tu trembles.

-Je-vais-très-bien, affirma-t-il durement sans quitter son regard des deux hommes qui débutaient un véritable corps à corps effréné en rythme avec la musique.

-Et bien, maintenant j'en ai la confirmation, ce gamin te manque à en crever, annonça Tom, sagement.

Drago lâcha enfin les deux danseurs de ses yeux assassins, avala un nouveau verre cul sec.

-Arrête de boire, tu vas _encore _te rendre malade, le prévint Tom, inquiet.

Drago ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, un dernier regard vers le couple de danseur le fit se lever brusquement et s'en aller sans un mot, d'un pas enragé.

Lorsque Neville constata que Drago avait fui, il se mit à embrasser Harry avec passion, celui-ci se laissa faire passivement, puis remarqua à son tour que Drago était parti.

-J'ai l'impression que Blondi n'a pas réellement apprécié notre petit show, ricana Neville qui enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'adolescent en continuant à se frotter contre lui.

Maintenant que Drago avait disparu, Harry ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'il faisait ici. Qu'avait-il fait à part le provoquer et lui donner une autre raison de le détester un peu plus ? Il se sentit soudain terriblement fatigué de tout ça et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son patron.

-Je vais y aller, j'ai mal au crâne et je suis crevé.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

-C'est parce qu'il est parti ? s'enquit-il agressivement.

-Je viens de te dire pourquoi ! répliqua sèchement le jeune homme, si je reste une minute de plus avec cette musique assourdissante, ma tête va exploser, je rentre chez-moi.

Sa réponse était sans détour. Neville n'eut pas le choix que de le laisser filer, plus frustré que jamais.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Exténué et terriblement déçu de sa soirée, Harry se laissa tomber mollement sur un fauteuil dès qu'il fut rentré chez-lui. Avoir revu l'acteur encore plus méprisant que la dernière fois lui avait fait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'invitation de Tom, c'était un fiasco total. À présent, il ne savait plus si ce dernier regard de haine qu'il lui avait lancé en partant serait le dernier qu'il ait jamais eu de lui. Aurait-il une nouvelle occasion de le revoir et sans la présence de Neville ou Tom ? Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui demander des explications et la façon dont il l'avait ignoré toute la soirée lui était encore insupportable. Il se sentait si pitoyable, si troublé.

Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à aller s'apitoyer sur son sort dans son lit, on sonna à la porte. Curieux et priant pour que ce ne soit pas Neville qu'il l'ait suivi jusqu'à chez lui, Harry alla ouvrir. Un beau blond fier et furieux se tenait au pas de la porte. Harry dissimula habilement sa joie de le voir et prit un air arrogant.

-Oh désolé mon amour, tu ne peux pas rester, Neville ne va pas tarder à arriver et tu sais bien qu'on a des plans ce soir, sourit-il, narquois.

Constatant qu'il se foutait de lui encore une fois, Drago poussa un grondement sourd et le saisit brusquement par le col pour finalement le plaquer durement contre le mur de l'entrée.

-Tu vas arrêter ce petit jeu tout de suite, Potter !

-Tu feras quoi sinon ? le provoqua l'adolescent, le mettant au défi de le frapper.

Il n'avait plus peur de lui à présent, lui aussi était furieux contre lui de l'avoir abandonné, de lui avoir fait espérer, d'avoir joué avec lui sans relâche.

-Comment as-tu osé l'embrasser devant moi ? Et devant Tom ! Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule toute la soirée, tu crois peut-être que je suis du genre à me laisser faire sans conséquence ?!

Sentant l'amertume et la rage monter à nouveau en lui, Harry laissa à son tour, déverser son venin :

-Et toi Malfoy ! Est-ce que je te reproche de m'avoir à moitié baiser et me laisser tomber comme la dernière des merdes pour ensuite ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole ? De me laisser sans cesse sans réponse, dans l'ignorance totale, de me traiter comme une de tes putes, de me garder dans l'ombre, de me...

Il fut brusquement interrompu par deux lèvres affamées qui se pressèrent sauvagement sur les siennes dans un baiser d'une intense sensualité. Et Harry brûla, soupira, se sentit revivre. Graduellement, le baiser se transforma en une caresse plus douce, plus délicate, plus amoureuse. Drago avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux qu'il agrippait sensuellement tout en poussant le garçon à entrouvrir sa bouche afin de lui donner plus et Harry était incapable de résister à une telle invitation. Il s'accrocha avec force à la veste de l'acteur qui le serrait plus étroitement contre lui. Toujours avec cette même douceur enivrante, le baiser ce fit plus profond, une langue vint taquiner sa consœur, le goût de Drago envahissait tout son corps, réveillant délicieusement ses sens. Il se mit à sucer languissamment la langue de son amant lui arrachant un gémissement et s'accrochant un peu plus à ses cheveux.

Ils se reculèrent légèrement afin de reprendre leur souffle puis Drago tenta à nouveau de reprendre cette bouche si tentatrice pourtant il n'arriva jamais à ses fin ; Harry s'était mis à le frapper afin d'être délivrer de cette présence enivrante qui le faisait toujours succomber perfidement. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas se laisser prendre au jeu par ses baisers, il voulait des réponses, il voulait comprendre mais surtout, il voulait des excuses. L'acteur tint bon devant la rafale de coups et s'accrocha avec une sorte de désespoir au garçon qui continuait de le marteler sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il voulait lui faire payer sa cruauté, cet amour à sens unique qu'il lui infligeait.

-Pardonne-moi, supplia Drago sans se soucier de la pluie de coups qu'il recevait, se contentant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou parfumé du garçon, ne me repousse pas...

-Sale connard, tu crois que c'est si facile que ça ! contra Harry qui priait intérieurement pour que son cœur cesse de s'emballer aussi vite.

-Pardonne-moi, continua l'acteur dans une litanie désespérée pendant que l'adolescent continuait à l'insulter et à le frapper de coups totalement inutiles.

-Connard...

Drago quitta à regret la peau fruitée de sa nuque et remonta jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau, il voulait le faire taire, il voulait qu'il comprenne....

Harry résista à nouveau, sentant sa raison le quitter peu à peu. Il finit par se laisser à nouveau aller dans un baiser passionné en cessant enfin ses coups, entourant le cou de son amour de ses mains, gémissant bruyamment tellement cela lui avait manqué. Drago le souleva avec une facilité hallucinante et le garçon se laissa porter jusqu'au canapé où Drago s'allongea de tout son long contre lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

La pression de ce corps contre le sien fit bouillonner Harry de tout son être pourtant, prêt à s'abandonner, pourtant malgré ses regrets, une drôle de peur le taraudait : et s'il s'enfuyait à nouveau en plein ébat pour une raison dont il ignorait toujours la cause ? Il lutta et la partie raisonnable de son cerveau lui fit repousser doucement l'acteur.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en regardant intensément son amant dans les yeux.

Il voulait des réponses maintenant et il les aurait !

-Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné cette nuit-là ? Je sais que quelque chose te retenait, quelque chose que tu me caches, tout comme tu l'as fait avec la mort de ton père.

Drago baissa les yeux, se sentant honteux.

-Tout vient de lui justement.

Harry secoua la tête ne comprenant toujours pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Il m'avait laissé une lettre au cas où un accident de ce genre arriverait, raconta Drago d'une voix contrôlée, elle indiquait un contrat de mariage avec la fille d'un de ses amis très puissant.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry scandalisé.

-Il ne m'avait informé de rien et jamais il n'avait laissé sous entendre à un mariage forcé de ce genre.

-Mais...Mais on est plus au 19e siècle ! Il se prend pour qui ?!

Harry avait toujours eu un doute sur les sentiments qu'il portait à Lucius Malfoy, à présent il était sûr de lui : il le détestait.

-Je crois qu'il a arrangé ça après la polémique sur ma soi disant homosexualité. Ce mariage était une façon pour lui de partir sans avoir peur que je ne laisse pas une descendance dans sa précieuse lignée. Malgré mon indignation, j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas respecter les dernières volontés de mon père, il a toujours eu une influence particulière sur moi dont j'ai encore du mal à me délier complètement, alors j'ai rencontré cette fille qui elle, semblait être au courant depuis quelque temps.

Harry resta abasourdit tant la situation était surréaliste. Il aurait voulu cracher son indignation mais chacune de ses répliques cinglantes restèrent coincer dans sa gorge.

-Mais je n'arrivais pas à me résigner à l'épouser. Tu étais là et c'était trop dur de devoir te quitter pour elle alors j'ai pensé qu'en restant à tes côtés sans te toucher, je finirais par me lasser de toi mais je n'y arrivais pas. Chaque minute que je passais auprès de toi sans te toucher me rendait fou. Ce soir-là, lorsque je t'ai fait l'amour, mon père envahissait mes pensées en me culpabilisant à m'en faire peur. Alors je suis parti, j'ai été un lâche et j'en ai encore honte. Tous ces jours sans toi ont été insupportables, j'étais tellement mal que j'ai essayé de baiser avec cette fille... Ça a été horrible. Une épreuve tellement traumatisante que j'ai envoyé chier mon père qui continuait à me pourrir la vie même six pieds sous terre. Mes avocats ont réussi à annuler ce mariage et maintenant je me sens libre comme l'air et prêt à te faire l'amour sans aucune retenue de la sorte...

Harry resta soufflé quelques instants face à ces paroles si sincères et tellement peu habituelles de la part du blond.

Prêt à lui faire l'amour...Jamais Drago n'utilisait ces mots là d'ordinaire.

Il acquiesça finalement étrangement ému et se laissa entrainer une nouvelle fois par la douceur de ses lèvres.

-Je ne veux plus que tu me caches quoi que ce soit, prononça-t-il d'une voix anormalement rauque.

Drago approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Je veux que tu puisses avoir confiance en moi, c'est à toi à ne pas me repousser, car moi je te retiendrai toujours.

Drago sourit puis s'empara des lèvres de son amant avec ardeur.

Comment avait-il pu s'infliger ça ? Se priver de _ça _? Comment avait-il pu envisager la vie sans lui ? Il lui avait tant manqué !

À présent, lui aussi le retiendrait...Toujours.

**A suivre !**

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre a éclairé votre lanterne un minimum et vous a plu un maximum (je suis poète...:p). Evidemment, tout est bien qui finit bien mais forcément, ça sera pas longue durée...Mais bon, pour VOUS, j'vais les laisser un peu tranquille tous les deux (pour le moment), l'ont bien mérité.^^ Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre pour la suite (qui prendra un tournant décisif)._

_Bisous à tous._

_Margue. _


	16. une peur nouvelle

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux et désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy. HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash**__**, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Bien le bonjour. J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous profitez du mois de mai (avec ou sans pont !) et que mon chapitre vous plaira (cherchez le rapport...). _

_Merci à ma bêta __Vif d'or__ pour ses corrections (et ce, malgré les difficultés rencontrées en chemin, xD) et à __Nessa__ pour ses relectures._

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 16 : une peur nouvelle

Harry se tenait sur le pas de la porte affichant un léger sourire satisfait en coin. Neville était étonné de le voir arriver aussi tard chez lui, en outre il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours. Il s'était inquiété pour rien une fois encore, le garçon semblait en pleine forme, il ne l'avait pas vu sourire ainsi depuis fort longtemps et il en déduisit que ça n'était pas du tout bon signe pour lui.

-J'espère que tu viens me déranger aussi tard pour me donner une explication digne de ce nom après avoir séché deux journées de travail sans t'être donné la peine de me prévenir.

L'adolescent sourit de plus bel et se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue avec ce même air joyeux puis pénétra dans l'appartement de son patron sans même attendre d'y être invité.

-Alors ? s'impatienta Neville pendant qu'Harry s'installait sans gêne sur le divan du salon, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis la soirée avec Tom ?

Harry resta dans son mutisme préférant écouter d'une oreille distraite les inquiétudes qu'avait eu Neville à son égard pendant son absence.

-Bon Dieu ! s'agaça le photographe devant l'allure nonchalante de son élève face à ses tourments, je me suis fait du soucis ! Je suis allé plusieurs fois chez toi et tu ne répondais pas.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé par son attitude protectrice.

-Je n'étais pas chez-moi, prononça enfin la voix veloutée du jeune homme.

Neville croisa les bras, visiblement courroucé.

-Tu étais où dans ce cas ?

Harry eut à nouveau un petit sourire énigmatique qui faisait toujours frissonner le photographe tant il était splendide, avant d'annoncer clairement :

-J'étais chez Malfoy.

Neville ne le trouva plus splendide du tout sur le coup. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à pulser douloureusement contre sa poitrine, si fort qu'il se demanda si l'adolescent ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

-Mais...Enfin...Je...

Harry émit un petit rire cristallin, il s'était exactement attendu à ce genre de réactions et il trépignait de pouvoir tout lui raconter

-Quand je suis rentré chez-moi après la soirée l'autre jour, il est venu me trouver et m'a demandé pardon. Il s'est expliqué, je lui ai pardonné et il m'a ramené chez lui. Ensuite tu imagines qu'après plus d'un mois d'abstinence, on a dû rattraper le temps perdu, relata Harry d'une voix ravie.

En effet, Drago l'avait pratiquement séquestré dans sa chambre -bien qu'il ne s'en était pas plaint-, et avait passé 48 heures à lui faire l'amour non stop.

Neville s'appuya contre le fauteuil le plus proche sentant qu'il était à deux doigts de tomber par terre face à cette annonce pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Jamais dans ses cauchemars les plus affreux, il n'aurait pu concevoir que Drago tenterait de se faire pardonner et que ces deux-là se remettraient finalement ensemble. Pour lui cette hypothèse lui avait été totalement inenvisageable. Lorsque Harry lui avait annoncé que tout était fini entre eux, il avait, avec soulagement, tourné la page à jamais. À cette annonce, il avait bêtement cru qu'Harry lui était enfin acquit, que Drago ne viendrait plus jamais s'immiscer entre eux. Il n'était absolument pas prêt pour endurer cette situation et à perdre à nouveau celui qu'il aimait.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content pour moi ! fit sèchement le garçon en perdant toute sa bonne humeur.

-Désolé, dit Neville d'une voix anormalement rauque, je suis un peu surpris. Tiens on va...on va fêter ça !

-Quoi ? s'étonna Harry un peu déconcerté.

Neville disparut quelques instants avant de revenir vers lui et lui servir un verre de Vodka. Décontenancé, Harry accepta néanmoins cette petite marque d'attention et but cul sec. Neville s'assis par terre contre le divan et se mit à boire plus que de raison écoutant douloureusement le jeune homme lui raconter les journées de baises torrides qu'il avait vécues avec l'acteur pendant son absence.

-Dis-moi, Harry ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu serais pas maso par hasard ? s'enquit Neville un peu moqueur.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça tête de con ?

-Parce que...tu t'éprends d'un type qui t'a traité de pute pendant une bonne partie de votre relation -si ce n'est toujours le cas, qui te cache, qui a honte de toi, qui n'arrête pas de souffler le chaud et le froid, t'ignorant, t'insultant, te larguant, te reprenant à sa guise tel un vulgaire pantin sans aucun état d'âme.

Harry se refroidit soudain, se sentant pâlir à vue d'œil.

-Tu dois être une des personnes les plus convoitées de la planète, tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui. Toi qui clames n'avoir jamais été amoureux avant lui, c'est marrant que ce soit ce sale type qui t'est séduit au détriment de tous les autres, fit Neville avec un air songeur, sans même regarder l'adolescent, comme s'il réfléchissait pour lui-même.

Le garçon eut l'envie soudaine de lui envoyer un coup de poing en pleine poire. Bien que ces propos le touchent bien plus qu'il ne se l'avouerait lui-même, il ne manifesta aucune émotion.

-Je t'interdis de l'insulter, menaça Harry d'une voix glaciale, se retenant de lui rétorquer qu'au moins Drago, aussi connard soit-il, ne s'était jamais servi de sa mère jusqu'à la faire mourir. Lui.

Neville eut un sourire.

-Comme c'est touchant. Pourtant je ne te comprends pas Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que les autres ? Tout le monde est à tes pieds, tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux simplement parce que tu ne savais pas que tu étais homo, maintenant, tu le sais, alors fréquente d'autres garçons, tu tomberas _vraiment _amoureux...

Harry éclata d'un rire nerveux.

-Je l'ai fait ! Je n'ai jamais été autant entouré de mecs dans ma vie que maintenant. Cédric, Corner, Tom, Sirius, tes maquilleurs, tes coiffeurs, tes conseillers artistiques, c'est que des mecs...et toi.

Neville resta silencieux, préférant l'écouter jusqu'au bout plutôt que de l'interrompre.

-Ce sont pratiquement tous des canons de beautés, ils sont pratiquement tous pédés, ils m'ont pratiquement tous fait du rentre dedans, et regarde où j'en suis. Aucun n'a réussi à me faire ressentir ça à part lui. Je suis _vraiment _amoureux de lui. Je suis fou de lui. C'est une réalité et j'en ai rien à foutre si ça ne te plait pas.

Neville, blessé, vida son quatrième verre d'une traite espérant de toutes ses forces que le liquide fort apaiserait la douleur vive qu'il ressentait au niveau du cœur.

-Tu sais, je crois vraiment qu'il veut faire des efforts, je crois qu'il tient à moi, qu'il...

-Et toi est-ce que tu tiens à moi ? l'interrompit brusquement Neville sentant l'alcool lui monter un peu à la tête.

Harry sourit narquoisement et se laissa glisser par terre à son tour pour se mettre au même niveau que lui.

-Bien sûr que oui !

Neville fit la moue.

-Je ne veux pas que tu tiennes à moi, je veux que tu m'aimes ! clama-t-il un peu trop désespérément.

Harry rit un peu, les effets de l'alcool commençaient sérieusement à se faire sentir chez son patron.

Ce dernier se pencha ensuite vers le responsable de ses malheurs et appuya son visage contre son torse chaud en humant l'odeur parfumée qui s'en dégageait et qui lui faisait tourner la tête un peu plus.

Harry sourit devant ce comportement plus qu'inattendu avant de répondre, amusé :

-Mais je t'aime.

Neville eut un hoquet de surprise se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ou si c'était uniquement l'alcool qui lui faisait entendre ce dont il avait envie. Pourtant il agit comme s'il avait parfaitement bien entendu. Il remonta son visage au niveau de celui d'Harry et se mit machinalement à contempler ses lèvres tentatrices.

L'adolescent s'en rendit compte et se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise.

-Je veux dire, je t'aime...affectueusement, Neville...tu sais...

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils : mais que s'était-il imaginé ? Qu'il lui fasse une déclaration d'amour profonde et sincère ? Enragé de s'être fait avoir, il plongea sur ses lèvres qu'il n'avait pas embrassées depuis la soirée de Tom et qui lui avait manqué pendant qu'elles se faisaient embrasser passionnément par ce connard de Malfoy. Harry tenta de se dégager, étouffant un gémissement furieux, mais ses efforts furent vains.

Neville essaya de pénétrer vaillamment dans l'antre humide du jeune homme qu'il força après de nombreux efforts. Lorsque la langue du photographe vint taquiner la sienne, Harry abandonna le combat et se laissa aller quelques instants dans ce baiser fougueux qui était loin de le laisser indifférent comme il l'aurait souhaité. Neville savait diablement s'y prendre pour éveiller ses sens.

Alors, il oublia tout, Drago, ses jeux puérils, ce qu'avait toujours représenté Neville pour lui.

Il finit par répondre à son baiser, sauvagement, fébrilement, oubliant également sa conscience qui tentait de lui rappeler tout ce qu'avait fait Neville à son amant dans le passé, toutes les règles qu'il s'était promises de ne jamais franchir, constatant que pour la première fois depuis leur premier baiser, il n'y avait dans celui-ci aucune sorte de provocation ou de calcul de la sorte, juste une envie de lui.

Neville détacha leurs lèvres afin qu'ils puissent reprendre leur respiration et se mit à le dévorer des yeux intensément avec délectation, le défiant du regard. Harry quant à lui, se sentit troublé comme jamais. Il avait peur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait, des sentiments qu'il s'était toujours interdit de ressentir envers Neville.

Brusquement, le photographe l'embrassa à nouveau ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit pour se reprendre. Impérieusement, sa langue franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et vint réclamer la sienne. Un ballet brûlant d'une intense sensualité s'ensuivit. Harry répondait au baiser avec une fougue qui le ferait blêmir de honte plus tard. Jamais il ne s'était tant abandonné de cette manière auparavant en embrassant Neville. Il avait toujours pris un certain recul lorsqu'il l'embrassait se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais abaissé sa garde de cette manière dans le passé, qu'il ne l'avait jamais embrassé avec si peu de pudeur. Il s'était toujours barricadé dans ses vrais sentiments ; de cette façon, il avait l'impression de ne jamais tromper Drago à chaque fois qu'il touchait Neville. Tout avait toujours été prémédité pour lui, il agissait par jeu, par provocation, rien de ce qui s'était passé entre eux par le passé n'avait été pris au sérieux.

Pour l'instant, il savourait cette sensation nouvelle. Il n'objecta pas quand la langue de Neville trouva la peau de son cou et se mit à la sucer et l'embrasser de manière foutrement audacieuse. Il ne protesta pas plus lorsqu'il l'étendit par terre pour mieux s'allonger sur lui et frotter son érection brûlante contre lui. Il gémit à ce contact qui l'excita un peu plus, se cambrant sous ses caresses expertes, se frottant contre ce corps en parfaite harmonie avec le sien, perdant un peu plus la tête. Neville l'embrassa à nouveau langoureusement. Harry se sentit frissonner violemment quand ses mains se faufilèrent sous ses vêtements puis descendirent beaucoup plus bas.

Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Neville se frayer un passage jusqu'à sa braguette, Harry réagit au quart de tour : comment pouvait-il tromper Drago alors que celui-ci était revenu à lui, qu'il lui avait demandé pardon ? Qu'il lui avait fait tant de promesses ? À cette constatation, il repoussa Neville si violemment qu'il fut propulsé à un bon mètre de lui.

Harry se redressa à son tour, arrangeant ses vêtements avec dextérité, reprenant son souffle haletant, conscient d'être aller beaucoup trop loin dans les limites qu'il s'était fixées.

Neville, agacé et frustré, lui adressa tout de même un regard suffisant.

-Tu m'aimes affectueusement donc...

-Je...

Harry sentit -tel qu'il l'avait prévu-, son visage s'empourprer, se sentant affreusement honteux, regrettant à présent d'avoir si facilement cédé. Pourtant jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir à embrasser quelqu'un. Quelqu'un autre que Drago. Il secoua la tête frénétiquement, pourquoi son cœur ne voulait-il pas arrêter de battre à cette vitesse affolante ? Il prit la bouteille d'alcool posée sur la petite table du salon et avala une gorgé sans même prendre la peine de se servir dans un verre. Merde, pourquoi avait-il aussi chaud ?

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face, Harry..., prononça doucement Neville qui n'avait cessé de scruter ses réactions depuis qu'il l'avait repoussé.

-La ferme, lâcha-t-il froidement ne souhaitant pas en entendre d'avantage.

-Il y a cette tension sexuelle entre nous depuis le début, rien que pendant la soirée de Tom, tu te collais à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait.

-Il n'y a rien du tout ! Je faisais ça pour provoquer Drago et le faire réagir, pauvre imbécile ! D'ailleurs ça a très bien marché, sans toi, on ne se serait jamais remis ensemble. Merci Neville, tu as encore été un boulet parfait, assena durement Harry.

La confusion dans laquelle il se trouvait le poussait à réagir méchamment, il avait toujours agit ainsi.

Neville fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration et, blessé, lui envoya un gifle magistrale.

Quelque peu sonné, Harry ne réagit pas, si bien que quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Neville lui assena une autre gifle tout aussi violente sur l'autre joue. Harry se sentit partir un moment, la peau de ses joues le brûlait atrocement, un mal de tête fulgurant le prit soudainement à tel point qu'il se rendit à peine compte que Neville, plus furieux que jamais, l'avait étalé au sol et commencer à le déshabiller frénétiquement.

-Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'alarma Harry d'une voix chevrotante.

-Mais rien...Je t'embrasse, rien de plus, fit Neville en se mettant à l'embrasser dans le cou tel un forcené.

-Arrête, j'ai plus envie...

Le jeune homme tenta de se dégager mais il était encore trop sonné pour se défaire convenablement de l'emprise du photographe.

-Neville...T'es défoncé, lâche-moi maintenant...

-Tu m'as assez fait languir ! Ce soir j'ai enfin eu la preuve que tu me voulais autant que moi, j'en ai assez d'attendre, annonça l'adulte en accentuant ses paroles de morsures dans la nuque offerte du jeune homme qui gigota nerveusement.

-Arrête ça putain !

-Je te veux maintenant...

Harry sentit avec horreur la main du photographe tenter de défaire sa braguette pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. À ce contact, Harry réagit plus brusquement, sentant l'angoisse le submerger et son ventre se nouer. Il n'allait tout de même pas le..._forcer _? Bien sûr que non ! Jamais il n'oserait...Il ne voulait plus, ne comprenait-il pas ?

-Bordel, arrête !

-Va te faire foutre ! hurla furieusement l'adulte en déchirant à moitié son tee shirt.

Harry se mit à trembler d'horreur tant la haine du photographe était palpable. Tout était de sa faute, pourquoi l'avait-il tant poussé à bout ?

-Laisse-moi, gémit l'adolescent qui redoutait à présent ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Neville se pressa brusquement contre le garçon, ce dernier sentit avec effroi l'érection indécente de son patron contre lui, la même qui lui avait semblée si excitante quelques minutes plus tôt mais qui ressemblait plus à une arme terrifiante en cet instant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se retrouvait dans la même situation que cinq minutes plus tôt et qu'il ressentait des sentiments aussi différents. Il avait peur à présent, une peur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

-Voilà dans quel état tu me mets ! cracha-t-il en tentant à nouveau de s'infiltrer dans son caleçon, oh arrête de jouer les effarouchées, après tout, tu joues bien à la pute auprès de ton grand amour, t'es une professionnelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry, plus effrayé que jamais, lui envoya un coup de poing uniquement contrôlé par sa peur à l'aide de sa main libre et réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de son assaillant pendant que celui-ci essayait de se remettre du coup fulgurant qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine figure. Harry se releva difficilement puis se mit à courir mais Neville le rattrapa avant même qu'il ait atteint l'entrée et l'attrapa par le bras. Harry cria de peur et de surprise mêlée en tentant de se dégager à nouveau comme un beau diable.

-Je ne te laisserai pas aller le retrouver ! s'écria l'adulte fou furieux.

Harry le frappa à nouveau en plein visage, Neville s'écroula à terre et l'adolescent en profita pour s'enfuir à nouveau. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et sortit du bâtiment en continuant à courir le plus vite que ses jambes lui permettaient.

Dans la rue, les gens le regardaient avec étonnement, se demandant si quelqu'un le poursuivait avec un couteau ou une arme à feu. Harry bouscula une petite foule de gens qui protestèrent d'indignation afin qu'il puisse attraper son bus.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'installa dans un coin, le souffle court, craignant que son cœur s'arrête de battre d'un seul coup.

-Est-ce que ça va jeune homme ? s'enquit une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années avec un air inquiet.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il tremblait des pieds à la tête sans pouvoir se contrôler, son visage, encore marqué par les gifles brutales qu'il avait reçues, suait à grosses gouttes et son tee shirt déchiré en disait long sur ce qui s'était passé. Il ignora la dame, passa une main tremblotante sur son visage puis se tourna du côté de la vitre en essayant de chasser les images de son ancien patron et sa haine contre lui, il voulait oublier, tout oublier : Neville, sa peur, la douleur...

Il arriva chez lui et se précipita sous la douche. Il se lava pendant pratiquement une heure n'arrivant pas à effacer les marques dans son cou, sur son ventre, dans son esprit. Il avait tout de même réussi à rafraichir son visage. Il ne sortit que lorsqu'il fut certain de ne plus trembler. Il se regarda quelques instants dans la glace : à son grand soulagement, les marques sur son visage s'étaient grandement atténuées. Il n'avait plus l'allure d'une femme battue et plus rien de suspect ne pouvait laisser deviner ce qu'il s'était passé. Il mit des vêtements propres puis sortit de chez lui, craignant que Neville finisse par débarquer.

Il devait absolument voir Drago.

Il dû attendre son bus pendant quelque temps étant donné l'heure tardive mais il devait absolument le voir, il devait se changer les idées, il devait oublier.

Malgré l'heure avancée, on le laissa entrer dans la villa de l'acteur, au moins il était persuadé qu'aucun paparazzi ne s'y trouvait. Les agents de sécurité le foudroyèrent du regard à son arrivée mais il n'en avait que faire, personne ne l'empêcherait de voir Drago ce soir.

Il se rendit à l'étage de son amant ignorant volontairement le regard surpris des employés qui partaient se coucher. Il entra dans la chambre sans même frapper et ne fut pas surpris de voir l'acteur encore éveillé et habillé, écrire un peu plus loin sur une table de travail. La vision de cette chambre lui fit du bien. Leurs récentes nuits de débauche lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se revoyait dans cette pièce quelques heures auparavant. Drago lui avait fait l'amour dans chaque mètre carré de cette chambre et ne l'avait pas quitté pendant tellement de temps que s'être absenté trois heures lui faisait ressentir une joie indescriptible d'être de retour. Cette pièce dégageait un aura de sensualité et de protection qu'il était heureux de ressentir en ces circonstances. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Le beau visage de son amant se tourna sur l'importun qui osait le déranger mais son regard s'adoucit en voyant Harry.

-C'est toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit l'adolescent en s'approchant tranquillement.

-Mes devoirs, fit Drago en replongeant dans ses dossiers.

-Je ne savais pas que le métier d'acteur était aussi contraignant.

Drago eut un sourire qu'Harry ne vit pas étant tourné de dos. Il le sentit se presser derrière lui quelques instants plus tard et souffler dans son cou.

-Potter...Il faut _vraiment _que je finisse ça..., insista le blond en frissonnant lorsque Harry l'embrassa sensuellement dans la nuque mettant un point d'honneur à lui faire le plus magnifique des suçons.

Harry avait besoin des bras puissants de son amants contre lui, il voulait qu'il le protège, qu'il lui assure qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, il voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, et maintenant.

-S'il te plait..., minauda-t-il lascivement en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, endroit qu'il savait particulièrement sensible chez Drago.

Ce dernier gémit puis poussa un soupire résigné, se leva et embrassa l'adolescent à pleine bouche. Harry sourit, victorieux et oublia presque sa peur dans ses baisers. Drago le souleva brusquement et le porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea gracieusement avant de se remettre à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'adolescent l'agrippa par le cou et répondit à chacun de ses baisers avec une telle passion qu'elle surprit son amant. Lorsque l'acteur se mit à retirer voluptueusement la veste d'Harry, et qu'il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les embrasser, il sentit un goût salé dans ses baisers. Il se releva quelque peu et vit, abasourdi, que son amant pleurait silencieusement. Jamais depuis qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait vu Harry Potter pleurer, pas même lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de sa mère.

Il se recula brusquement comme si ses larmes l'avaient brûlé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-il, paniqué.

-Rien ! assura vivement le garçon en l'agrippant.

Il se remit à l'embrasser fougueusement mais Drago resta inerte à ce contact. Il se dégagea à nouveau : il voulait comprendre !

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a putain !

-Il n'y a rien ! Je veux juste que tu me fasses l'amour ! gronda l'adolescent en l'embrassant avec colère.

Mais comment pouvait-il s'exécuter alors que son amant pleurait silencieusement entre ses bras ? Il sentit le jeune homme presser un peu plus son corps contre lui et avec horreur, il le sentit trembler d'une manière si différente que lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour habituellement, qu'il sut qu'Harry allait mal. Il connaissait les réactions de son corps par cœur à présent, Harry ne pourrait pas le berner.

Il le repoussa doucement pour mieux l'observer et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit ses yeux embuer de larmes, celles-ci continuant à s'écouler sur son visage. Il lui caressa légèrement la joue qu'il ignorait avoir été blessé quelques heures auparavant, un geste si peu habituel chez lui qu'il provoqua en Harry un élan de culpabilité intense : il l'aimait tellement, comment avait-il pu envisager le tromper ? Trouver du réconfort et du plaisir d'en d'autres bras que les siens ?

-Mon ange, souffla l'acteur perdu, dis moi...

Harry l'embrassa pour toute réponse, avec douceur cette fois, et Drago se laissa faire, attendant patiemment qu'Harry se livre à lui. Le garçon se recula alors quelque peu et se mit à le regarder comme s'il voulait lui révéler quelque chose qu'il gardait pour lui depuis trop longtemps.

-Je n'ai jamais été une pute, lâcha l'adolescent dans un murmure.

Drago cligna des yeux ne s'attendant pas une confession de la sorte.

-Ce sont mes frères et sœurs qui t'ont envoyés ma photo contre mon gré l'été dernier pour que je ramène du fric, je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais baisé avec un autre homme avant toi, je ne...

-Harry, tais-toi, le coupa Drago d'une voix dure.

Le jeune homme obéis, s'attendant à recevoir de nombreux sermons, ou pire, d'être rejeté pour lui avoir menti, pour avoir joué un rôle qu'il ne regrettait plus maintenant qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Cependant, Drago se contenta de l'embrasser d'une manière réconfortante tout en passant doucement sa main sur son visage pour effacer ses larmes. Il voulait qu'il se calme, qu'il cesse de pleurer. Lui-même se sentait mal lorsqu'il le voyait dans cet état.

-Je l'ai toujours su, confessa l'acteur à son tour quand il mit fin au baiser, je l'ai compris dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais tellement différent des autres, tu n'avais rien d'une pute. Désolé pour toi mon ange, mais je n'y ai pas cru une seconde, d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas fait beaucoup d'efforts non plus pour jouer le jeu. Ensuite j'ai demandé à Blaise d'enquêter sur toi et il m'a ensuite déclaré que tu n'étais même pas homo, que tu étais le Don Juan de ton quartier qui brisait le cœur à toutes les filles que tu croisais.

Bien que très surpris de réaliser que son secret le plus caché n'en était pas vraiment un, Harry sentit un poids lourd se volatiliser dans sa poitrine et cela lui fit du bien, beaucoup de bien.

Il savait...Il avait toujours su...Neville avait eu tord !

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit ? Il tenta de formuler sa question à voix haute :

-Mais pourquoi...

-Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel, j'avais bien trop de respect pour toi alors ne te sous-estimes pas toi-même...jamais...

Harry sourit, étrangement soulagé et heureux.

-Embrasse-moi.

Cette fois-ci, Drago s'exécuta, l'embrassant sans retenue, l'allongeant à nouveau avec plus de tendresse néanmoins. Harry se sentit en sécurité dans ses bras et la peur qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'il s'était enfui de chez Neville, disparut complètement.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Drago se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant qui avait finalement réussi à s'endormir sa main serrant très fortement la sienne. Drago avait la ferme impression qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Après lui avoir fait l'amour, il s'était blotti contre lui comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un le vole à lui ou lui fasse du mal. De plus, bien qu'il lui ait avoué qu'il était perturbé à l'idée qu'il le prenne pour un prostitué depuis le début, il avait le sentiment que cela cachait autre chose. Pourquoi lui annoncer cela maintenant ? Il avait réussi à vivre avec ce mensonge pendant tout ce temps...Pourquoi cela l'affectait-il ce soir précisément ? Quelqu'un avait-il osé le traité de pute et Harry avait eu peur que Drago le considère ainsi également ? Ou autre chose ? De plus grave ? Harry se fichait des insultes après tout ! Si quelqu'un l'avait vraiment traité tel quel, pourquoi semblait-il aussi touché ?

Il enfila promptement un caleçon ainsi qu'une chemise puis se remit à travailler, les affaires que son père lui avait laissées en mourant lui prenaient tout son temps et il le maudit pour ça aussi. Il travailla ardemment pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce qu''il entende Harry gémir son prénom comme un appel à l'aide. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'était réveillé mais il n'en était rien, le jeune homme semblait dormir profondément. Il continuait de murmurer son prénom dans une litanie désespérée, ses mains agrippant les draps, son visage trempé de sueur.

-Harry ! chuchota Drago en le secouant en douceur, réveille-toi !

L'adolescent se réveilla dans un sursaut effrayé. Le souffle haletant, il mit un temps avant de se rappeler où il était.

-C'est rien qu'un cauchemar, fit gentiment Drago en passant une main calmante dans ses cheveux, de plus en plus inquiet par son comportement.

-Reste avec moi, souffla l'adolescent se sentant atrocement ridicule de jouer les enfants apeurés.

Drago s'installa dans le lit et le cala contre son torse.

-Je ne pars pas, rendors-toi.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la colère de Neville et malgré ses cauchemars, Harry n'avait plus eu aucune crise d'angoisse après la révélation qu'il avait faite à Drago. Celui-ci l'avait questionné sur son attitude pour le moins inquiétante mais Harry l'avait rassuré prétextant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de voir sa mère, que celle-ci lui manquait. Ce qui était le cas d'un certain côté, depuis sa mort, jamais il n'avait eu autant l'envie d'être près d'elle. Il refusait de se confier à son amant sur ce qui s'était produit avec Neville pour mieux oublier lui-même et passer à autre chose avec le plus de dignité possible.

En ce dimanche après-midi, Harry s'était isolé dans un parc quelconque et profitait simplement du soleil printanier tout en songeant à ce qui avait pu pousser Neville à tenter d'abuser de lui, à le mettre dans une telle colère, à le haïr autant. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il l'avait quelque peu cherché à sans cesse jouer avec lui et ses sentiments, alors que de son côté, son mentor avait fait tant pour lui, tel que trouver sa vocation, lui offrir un travail, lui permettre d'entrer dans une école prestigieuse et assurer son avenir tout en prenant goût à la chose. Cependant, tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens à présent et ne signifiait plus rien aux yeux de l'adolescent. En se déchainant contre lui, il avait sali toutes ses belles intentions. Tout semblait avoir été orchestré pour mieux le manipuler, pour qu'il finisse dans son lit tout comme la mère de Drago avant lui. Il aurait dû écouter son amant le jour où il l'avait mis en garde contre ses belles attentions, il ne pouvait blâmer personne à part lui-même.

Il trouva sa propre conduite si naïve, si stupide. Il avait tant cru à l'amour que Neville jurait lui porter. Pourtant, Tom Jedusor avait eu raison, le photographe n'avait vu en lui qu'un morceau de viande bon à manger, qu'un corps séduisant et attractif, qu'une nouvelle proie à chasser. Mais tout le monde n'était pas comme lui ! Il en était certain. Il y avait Drago qui tenait à lui, qui était revenu pour lui, qui lui avait presque imploré son pardon, qui l'aimait -à sa manière...?

Il se sentait tellement trahi qu'il n'avait même plus envie de prendre en compte son propre comportement provoquant vis à vis de son ainé.

Puis sans cesse, lorsque ses pensées se tournaient vers lui, sa colère laissait place à un doute et une confusion indescriptible...Ses pensées vagabondaient vers le dernier baiser échangé, au plaisir qu'il y avait pris, au désir qu'il avait ressenti, aux sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés contre sa propre volonté. Que se serait-il passé s'il ne l'avait pas repoussé ? S'il avait suivi son cœur au détriment de la partie lucide de son cerveau ? Lui aurait-il laissé lui faire l'amour ? Se serait-il rendu compte à tord que Neville était peut-être le bon ?

Il se dit dans un éclair d'optimisme qu'après tout, sa tentative de viol était un tord pour un bien : il lui avoir permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que son mentor était réellement.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? s'enquit une petite voix enfantine.

Harry revint sur terre, une enfant se tenait devant lui et l'observait mystérieusement.

-Euh...Non.

Il n'était pas très fraternel envers les enfants de moins de quinze ans bien qu'il ne le soit avec personne à la réflexion, pourtant cette petite fille l'intriguait. Derrière ses lunettes roses, il pouvait distinguer ses petits yeux pétiller d'intelligence et d'intérêt. La petite fille s'assit tout de même, amusée par son refus.

-Est-ce que tu es un prince ?

-Quoi ? dit-il surpris, se demandant s'il avait bien compris.

-Tu ressembles au prince charmant d'une de mes histoires préférées, expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix assurée.

Harry fut un peu décontenancé par cette déclaration.

_"On me l'avait jamais sortie celle-là." _

-Ah.

-Tu dois me trouver terriblement moche ! s'exclama la petite fille comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination, je ne devrais même pas te parler, les personne aussi belles ne prêtent jamais attention aux gens comme moi.

-Je...Je ne te trouve pas moche du tout ! s'indigna le jeune homme.

-Toutes les filles de ma classe me trouvent laide à cause de mes grosses lunettes.

-Tu n'es pas laide du tout et je te rassure, être très belle ne te rendra pas forcément heureuse, la beauté ça t'apporte juste un gros paquet d'emmerdes...

Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il prenait le temps de répondre à cette enfant, il aurait dû la snober comme il le faisait si bien et passer à autre chose.

-Les princes charmants n'existent pas.

-Mais tu leur ressembles tellement.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas brave, ni fort, je ne suis même pas gentil !

-Pourtant tu es la seule personne à ce jour à m'avoir dit que je n'étais pas moche, répliqua l'enfant du tac au tac avec un petit sourire.

-Mais parce que c'est la vérité ! N'écoute pas ce qu'on dit, tu dois vivre pour toi, les autres tu les emmerdes.

Nullement choqué, la petite fille acquiesça.

-Sache que tu es la seule fille à qui j'ai parlé sans m'énerver à ce jour, fit Harry avec un sourire, songeant qu'Hermione n'entrait pas en compte, elle n'était pas vraiment une fille après tout -elle était bien trop intelligente- _(Nda : je suis féministe à mort, mais c'est le personnage qui veut ça, huhu) _t'as qu'à dire ça à tes conasses de copines.

La petite fille rit de plaisir.

-Ça ne te gêne pas si tu restes quand même mon prince charmant ?

-Tu lâches jamais l'affaire toi...Dans le genre chieuse, t'as l'air bien calé.

Harry décida qu'il ne voulait plus jamais penser à Neville. Il avait raison, il pouvait l'envoyer se faire foutre ! Il avait eu tord, il était bien plus qu'un corps pour Drago et il en voulait encore plus au photographe de l'avoir fait douter sur l'homme qu'il aimait.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-C'est vraiment _petit _ici ! s'exclama Tom qui venait juste de se rendre compte de l'insignifiante grandeur des lieux.

Drago ricana pendant qu'Harry croisait les bras, agacé. Ce dernier les avaient invité à monter boire un verre chez lui avant que chacun rentre chez soi. Maintenant que Tom avait emménagé chez lui, Harry avait trouvé que l'occasion était parfaite pour qu'ils se voient tous les trois. Le jeune homme était toujours très reconnaissant envers Tom de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. De lui avoir fait comprendre qui était réellement Neville, de l'avoir poussé à récupérer Drago et d'avoir fait en sorte que ce soit un succès.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez tous les deux l'habitude de vivre dans des palais qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde. Moi je le trouve génial cet appart' !

Lui qui avait eu l'habitude de vivre entassé sur ses frères et sœurs pendant une bonne partie de sa vie, il était loin de se plaindre.

-Mouais, fit Tom peu convaincu, c'est quand même minuscule, on peut à peine bouger dans ta cuisine.

-Et j'te parle même pas de la salle de bain, plus petite que mes chiottes, se moqua Drago.

-Pff. N'importe quelle personne normalement constituée trouverait qu'un appart de cent mètres carrée en plein centre de Londres est le paradis...

-Laisse tomber Tom, j'ai essayé de le convaincre d'en trouver un plus grand, il est aussi chiant qu'une nana, t'arrivera jamais à le faire changer d'avis, fit Drago, résigné.

-Seul le lit est acceptable, je me demande pourquoi, le taquina Tom.

Drago leva les mains fièrement.

-C'est lui qui l'a choisi, bougonna Harry.

Tom éclata de rire, nullement surpris.

-Bon les mecs, c'est pas tout, mais je sens que je vais devenir chlostro dans cet espace restreint, je vais y aller, il est tard.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré par leurs goûts de riches seigneurs mais daigna tout de même se lever pour raccompagner son ami à la porte. Tom lui adressa un clin d'œil complice puis s'en alla avec un sourire. Harry retourna au salon où Drago n'avait pas bougé ayant eu l'immense flemmardise de raccompagner son ami.

-Tu restes ce soir ? s'enquit l'adolescent qui s'installa tranquillement à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant et lui caressa le visage avec tendresse.

Un petit sourire lubrique naquit sur le visage de l'acteur. Il passa ses mains de chaque côté de la taille du jeune homme et le rapprocha contre lui pour l'embrasser avec entrain puis les fit glisser sur ses fesses qu'il pressa afin de le sentir entièrement contre lui. Harry gémit contre ses lèvres et enroula le cou de Drago de ses bras tout en repliant ses jambes de chaque côté de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement sans bouger profitant simplement des plaisirs qu'offraient un baissé passionné.

-Hum hum.

Harry grogna se demandant qui osait les interrompre.

-Tom, que...

Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement : Neville se tenait dans le salon et les observaient les poings serrés, le visage impassible. L'adolescent se retourna brusquement vers Drago n'osant pas faire face à l'arrivant.

-Comment a-t-il réussi à entrer ? grinça Drago soudainement tendu de le voir ici.

Harry referma sa prise autour de son cou continuant à tourner le dos à son ancien mentor.

-La porte était entrouverte, expliqua sèchement Neville.

-C'est pas une raison pour entrer ! s'insurgea l'acteur.

-Ta gueule ! Je suis venu parler à Harry, seul à seul.

Drago sentit son amant se tendre contre lui.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, cingla-t-il froidement.

-Mais moi si, alors s'il te plait...

Neville s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'Harry se mit à embrasser Drago sans pudeur comme si le photographe n'existait pas. Drago, qui ne comprenait rien, semblait néanmoins ravi de cette initiative et embrassa Harry à son tour, toujours prêt lorsqu'il s'agissait de provoquer son ancien ami.

-Arrête ça ! siffla Neville, à bout.

Harry cessa d'embrasser Drago tout en continuant de le serrer contre lui.

-Va t-en, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Sa présence chez lui le rendait mal à l'aise, lui faisait presque peur. Comment osait-il venir chez lui après ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-J'ai à te parler ! Et arrête de me tourner le dos !

Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry réagissait ainsi, lui qui avait toujours beaucoup apprécié son photographe.

-Viens ici tout de suite ou c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher ! menaça Neville, prêt à tout.

Drago crut voir de la crainte dans les yeux de son jeune amant, il aurait tellement aimé comprendre...Neville avait sûrement dû lui faire quelque chose, il semblait presque avoir peur de lui...

-Casse-toi Londubat, je t'interdis de lui donner des ordres ! T'as pas compris qu'il en a rien à foutre de ta gueule ! Maintenant tire toi !

-T'en mêle pas, blondasse ! Ça te tue qu'on ait quelque chose à partager...sans toi ! cracha Neville, méprisant.

L'acteur, sentant la rage lui prendre aux tripes, souleva Harry avec une facilité hallucinante afin d'être libéré de son corps, puis bondit furieusement vers l'intrus -légèrement pris au dépourvu par sa soudaine fougue- et le prit par le col avant de le coller avec agressivité contre le mur du salon. Drago dominait Neville d'une tête mais le photographe, bien qu'un peu impressionné par l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait, ne paraissait pas le moins du monde effrayé.

Harry s'élança vers eux, se risquant à croiser le regard de celui qui envahissait ses cauchemars.

-Lâche le Drago !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! assena Drago en plaquant à nouveau violemment Neville contre le mur, semblant prêt à le tuer sur place.

-Je vois qu'il te confie tout, le nargua le photographe nullement inquiété par le ton assassin de l'acteur.

Neville hésita à tout lui révéler, qu'Harry s'était abandonné à lui, qu'il l'avait aimé pendant quelques instants, qu'il l'avait totalement oublié pendant qu'il était dans ses bras à lui, qu'il l'avait trompé de son plein gré. Pourtant il savait qu'Harry révélerait également la seconde partie de l'histoire s'il se risquait à tout dire à Drago, et ce dernier ne se gênerait certainement pas pour le tuer vraiment s'il apprenait qu'il avait brutalisé son petit protégé.

-Drago, laisse le, il va partir, annonça abruptement Harry en s'adressant directement à Neville.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté !

-Je m'en bas les couilles ! Il n'y a rien à dire, ni à entendre. Je veux que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes jamais ici. J'en ai fini avec toi.

À ces paroles, Neville sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu plus vite, très douloureusement. Il se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise de Drago et se recula quelque peu. Il vit Harry agripper alors le bras de son amant craignant peut-être qu'il s'élance à nouveau contre lui ou tout simplement pour se sentir protéger...Il comprit qu'il avait tout gâché. En voulant aller trop vite, il avait pris le risque de perdre Harry et il avait parfaitement réussi. Pourtant il avait senti que son jeune élève s'abandonnait peu à peu à lui, commençait à accepter ses sentiments pour lui.

Comment avait-il pu tout ruiner si près du but ?

Il n'avait plus d'illusion désormais. L'adolescent le détestait, pire que tout, il le craignait. Il l'avait perdu.

Mais la tristesse avait vite fait place à une jalousie sans nom : les avoir vu pour la première fois s'embrasser, devant lui, enlacer comme un véritable couple d'amoureux, rendait leur relation plus authentique, plus vrai que nature. Ce spectacle lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait plus rien à espérer. Il n'était plus rien pour Harry qu'un agresseur alcoolique qui fut jadis son mentor.

Il se sentait si vieux, si seul face à ces deux éphèbes paraissant si...amoureux. Et pour cela, il voulait les faire payer, leur faire endurer la douleur que lui-même ressentait, les anéantir à jamais....

Résigné mais déterminé, il s'élança vers la sortie, plus furieux et brisé que jamais, se promettant de ne jamais se retrouver devant les deux jeunes hommes réunis, à nouveau. Ça faisait trop mal.

Drago quitta le salon pour vérifié que la porte était bel et bien fermée cette fois-ci puis revint auprès de son amant qui était resté planté sur ses pieds, immobile.

-Depuis quand tu ne travailles plus avec lui ? demanda Drago, énervé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant.

-Pas longtemps, marmonna Harry qui ne voulait absolument pas revenir sur ce qui s'était passé.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ce brusque changement de camp ?

Harry haussa les épaules en jouant l'indifférent.

-Tu avais raison voilà tout.

Drago leva un sourcil, absolument pas convaincu.

-C'est un sale type, il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte, maintenant que c'est fait, je passe à autre chose, continua le jeune homme, persuasif.

L'acteur fronça les sourcils.

-Tu me prends pour le dernier des cons ? J'ai vu comment tu évitais de le regarder, comment tu étais tendu, comme s'il te faisait peur.

Harry joua les exaspérés.

-T'es parano.

Drago l'ignora.

-Il t'a fait du mal ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Harry espéra malgré ses dons de menteurs convaincants que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Pourtant Drago semblait rongé par le doute, il ne pouvait pas forcer Harry à lui avouer quoi que se soit, il était bien trop têtu.

-C'est pour ça que tu pleurais l'autre jour ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

Drago n'avait jamais osé en reparler par peur de le rendre mal à l'aise.

Harry frissonna à ces paroles. Il voulait à tout pris chasser ce souvenir honteux de sa mémoire, autant que les autres. Il avait été submergé par l'angoisse, une accumulation de sentiments contradictoires, de peur, de doutes si bien que les larmes l'avaient envahi, le trahissant, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il s'était senti si pitoyable en cet instant, si faible aux yeux de son amant. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tomber aussi bas ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé, maintenant j'aimerais qu'on arrête de parler de lui, j'ai tourné la page tout comme tu l'avais fait il y a longtemps. Sirius m'a trouvé un job dans sa boite, je serai l'assistant d'un de ses amis photographes jusqu'en septembre où j'espère être reçu dans mon école pour continuer mes études.

-Sirius Black ?

-C'est lui qui m'a proposé. Son ami a vu mon travail et m'a engagé.

-Pourquoi tu es allé demander à ce mec ? s'indigna Drago, j'ai des dizaines de photographes !

-J'avais envie de changer d'ambiance, avoua l'adolescent un peu gêné.

-Oh.

Harry s'approcha de lui et entoura son cou de ses mains.

-J'aime quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Drago se laissa faire, il ne pouvait plus lutter contre ça. Il le souleva brusquement, l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre et c'est ainsi que le sujet concernant Neville fut clôturé.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Malgré l'heure tardive, Neville se rendit à son studio, la rage au ventre. Il fallait qu'ils payent. Ces deux-là devaient payer pour tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer depuis le début. Il ne ressentait plus l'ombre d'un remord à présent, il voulait se venger et les détruire. Tous les deux. Aussi simplement que ça. Il alluma son ordinateur personnel et cliqua sur le dossier confidentiel qu'il avait tenté d'oublier durant des mois. Les photos d'Harry complètement nu s'affichèrent, ce dernier lui avait formellement donné l'ordre de les effacer et de ne plus jamais en entendre parler mais il n'avait pu lui obéir, il les avait gardé tel le plus précieux des trésors. Deux autres photos attirèrent son attention, elles représentaient Drago et Harry en pleine action, s'embrassant comme si leur vie était en jeu. Ces deux photos avaient énormément de valeur : on pouvait parfaitement distinguer le visage de Drago Malfoy jouissant de plaisir par un homme. En comparaison avec ce qu'il allait provoquer, les photos de Paris qu'avaient fait des paparazzis à l'insu de Drago et Harry par sa faute, n'avaient fait aucun dégât.

**A suivre !**

_Je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre n'aura rien à voir avec les précédents pour ceux qui pourraient penser à un effet "répétition". N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions, ces petites attentions ravissent toujours._

_Bisous,_

_Margue._


	17. son amour ?

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux et désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy. HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash**__**, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Fiiiou ! Enfin les exams expédiés, place au nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous les reviewers anonymes, si vous voulez que je vous réponde (et j'y tiens), laissez moi votre adresse mail, c'est toujours plus pratique.^^_

_Un grand merci à __Nessa__ pour sa bétalecture et à __Mon être nocturne__ (j'ai décidé que ça serait ton nouveau pseudo xD) pour sa relecture._

**Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 17 : son amour ?

-C'est bon j'arrive ! s'énerva Harry en enfilant un jogging afin de paraître un minimum décent.

Qui osait venir le déranger à trois heures du matin ? Heureusement qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir ces temps ci, sinon avoir été réveillé l'aurait rendu odieux pendant plus d'une semaine. Il traversa son appartement jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte en affichant un air sec qui s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu en découvrant Blaise Zabini au pas de sa porte tenant fermement Drago Malfoy par la taille qui semblait ne plus tenir debout.

Harry demeura stupéfait pendant un court instant puis se ressaisit rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il en regardant Drago, inquiet.

Ce dernier s'élança vers lui et lui tomba dans les bras. Harry fut de plus en plus décontenancé mais soutint Drago du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Contre lui, l'adolescent sentit une forte odeur d'alcool émaner de son amant ce qui lui permit de mieux comprendre l'état de l'acteur qui était de toute évidence, complètement ivre. Celui ci se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras puis se nicha dans son cou pendant qu'Harry le serrait fortement contre lui comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

-Je lui avais pourtant déconseillé d'aller à cette soirée qui me semblait quelque peu malsaine, mais il a insisté et j'ai dû aller le récupérer dans cet état. Tous les paparazzis étaient là, rayonnants de dénicher un nouveau scandale mais j'ai réussi à les semer. Il n'a pas arrêté de répéter qu'il voulait que je l'accompagne ici, expliqua Blaise d'une voix claire et posée absolument pas inquiet, comme s'il avait l'habitude de trouver l'acteur dans cet état.

Harry tituba légèrement sous le poids de Drago qui s'accrochait à lui avec force gardant toujours le silence.

-Si ça te gêne, je le ramène chez lui, je pense qu'il n'aura pas assez d'énergie pour m'en empêcher.

Harry secoua la tête : il pouvait très bien s'occuper de son amour, il l'avait déjà vu dans cet état.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je vais t'aider à l'allonger.

Blaise prit Drago d'un côté puis Harry et lui l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la chambre où ils l'étalèrent sur le grand lit, doucement.

-Tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'agaça Harry.

Pour qui est-ce qu'il le prenait nom de Dieu ? Le trouvait-il trop irresponsable pour s'occuper de Drago ? Pensait-il qu'il n'était pas digne de s'en charger et que Drago se trompait en lui faisant confiance ? Puis Harry songea qu'il était certainement jaloux que l'acteur ait insisté pour venir ici plutôt que de rester à ses côtés.

Blaise se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air indifférent.

-J'ai l'habitude de le retrouver dans ces états contrairement à toi.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? rétorqua l'adolescent sur un ton sec.

-Une intuition, Drago n'aime pas qu'on le voit comme ça, je pensais qu'il t'aurait épargné ça.

Harry n'aimait pas les sous entendus douteux de Blaise, qui laissaient entendre que Drago se prenait souvent des cuites pareilles. Il n'avait pourtant jamais détecté que Drago puisse avoir un problème quelconque avec l'alcool. Il l'avait retrouvé saoul une fois, le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il le quittait, mais depuis, il l'avait toujours vu boire avec raison. Sa conscience le rattrapa rapidement : depuis quelques temps, il s'était souvent fait la remarque, une odeur caractéristique de celle de l'alcool ne lâchait plus l'acteur, ou que très rarement.

-C'est bon, je saurais gérer, fit Harry pour lui montrer qu'il voulait qu'il s'en aille.

Blaise saisit le message et se retira d'un pas pressé.

Harry observa Drago un moment pensivement puis se résigna à aller le rejoindre afin de lui enlever ses vêtements. Le blond se laissa faire tel un enfant très fatigué et se contenta de regarder Harry s'occuper de lui. Ce dernier le recouvra de couvertures puis se blottit contre lui.

-Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me prendre en photo, prononça la voix demi comateuse de l'acteur, son regard concentré sur le plafond, n'osant pas croiser les yeux inquiets de son amant.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre sa voix, le pensant trop mal pour dire quoi que se soit. Il cala sa tête sur son torse et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de leur en donner l'occasion, chuchota t-il doucement.

-Leurs putains de flash m'éblouissaient, j'ai cru que j'allais m'écrouler devant eux.

-Drago, ne pense plus à ça...

-Je...je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état, je ne veux pas être un fardeau, continua de débiter l'acteur d'une voix très faible.

Harry s'éleva au niveau de son visage et lui embrassa les lèvres tendrement.

-Tu ne l'as jamais été, je me fiche de ce que tu fais du moment que tu restes à mes cotés, fit Harry en lui caressant le visage pour mieux l'apaiser.

Il accentua ses dernières paroles en l'embrassant à nouveau puis replaça sa tête sur sa poitrine et se mit à écouter son cœur battre contre lui.

-Mon amour...

Harry sursauta, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Il se redressa et constata que Drago s'était endormi. Le cœur du jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de s'emballer aussi rapidement. L'avait-il appelé ainsi simplement parce qu'il était ivre ? Le considérait-il réellement ainsi ? Ou voulait-il parler de quelqu'un d'autre ? Harry secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Non, Drago était venu le voir lui et personne d'autre. D'ailleurs, tout le monde lui avait formellement affirmé que Drago n'avait jamais aimé personne. Son amour, c'était bel et bien lui. Il fut néanmoins déçu lorsqu'il songea que dans tous les cas, Drago ne se rappellerait sûrement pas l'avoir appelé ainsi lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Harry ne devait donc pas se faire de trop belles illusions et puis il ne demandait rien. Drago se comportait si bien ces temps ci qu'il n'allait certainement pas aller chercher plus. Il resta près de lui encore quelques temps écoutant ses battements de cœur qui raisonnaient contre lui telle une gracieuse mélodie puis, n'y tenant plus, il se leva et attrapa son portable.

Quelque chose le tourmentait et devait être éclairci au plus vite.

-Tom ?

**-Nan mais tu déconnes ! Il est quatre heures du matin**, raisonna la voix ensommeillée de Tom Jedusor.

-Il faut que je sache quelque chose, c'est important.

-**Ca peut pas attendre demain bon sang ?** s'agaça Tom qui visiblement ne souhaitait qu'une chose, aller se recoucher.

-Est-ce que Drago a des problèmes avec l'alcool ? demanda Harry sans plus de cérémonies.

Les propos de Blaise ne cessaient de le hanter, ses constatations également, il fallait qu'il sache...Le silence de Tom qui suivit, suffit à le mettre en colère.

-Putain ! Si Drago a des problèmes, j'ai le droit de savoir !

**-Ecoute, Harry, si Drago ne t'en a jamais parlé, je ne pense pas en avoir le droit**, répondit l'adulte, d'une voix sage.

-Drago a déboulé cette nuit chez moi complètement ivre mort alors t'as intérêt à parler ! menaça Harry de sa voix la plus glaciale.

De quel droit osaient-ils tous le garder dans le silence comme le dernier des arriérés ?

**-Très bien**, soupira Tom résigné.

Il eut un nouveau silence qui acheva Harry dans sa patience.

-Bon tu la chantes ta chanson, oui ou merde ?

-**Drago est tombé dans une dépendance à l'alcool lorsqu'il a appris que sa mère couchait avec Neville, c'était encore gérable à cette époque mais lorsqu'elle est morte, il est devenu complètement alcoolique et totalement incontrôlable. Il s'est barré à Hollywood, refusant qu'on l'aide, et là bas, tu sais comment c'est, les gens sont tous des camés notoires et des ivrognes renommés. Il a fini par tomber gravement malade à cause de tout ce qu'il buvait et de toutes ces merdes qu'il consommait pour oublier, je suis allé le chercher avec Blaise Zabini et on l'a ramené en Angleterre.**

Harry restait interdit. Qu'ignorait-il encore sur son amant qu'on lui cachait ? Qu'allait-il encore apprendre sur lui qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné ?

**-Il est sorti de l'hôpital au bout d'un mois et a fini par se calmer. Il m'a impressionné tant il a su se contrôler. Il a fini par se remettre à boire avec le temps tout en étant très sérieux en se prenant une cuite de temps à autres mais rien de grave. Pourtant depuis la mort de son père, il s'y est remis de façon très alarmante, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te trouver ce jour là, j'étais inquiet et je pensais que tu lui permettrais d'arrêter tout ça.**

-Et comment voulais-tu que je m'y prenne si je n'étais pas au courant Ducon ? attaqua sèchement l'adolescent.

**-Je pensais que ta seule présence le calmerait, qu'il...**

-Tu crois qu'une dépendance à l'alcool se règle aussi facilement ? On a besoin de se faire soigner sérieusement sinon on replonge automatiquement ! reprocha Harry d'une voix dure.

Dans les quartiers mal famés dans lesquels il avait trainé toute son adolescence, il avait fréquenté assez d'alcooliques pour savoir parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

**-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ça ?** s'énerva Tom, **Drago a toujours refusé qu'on l'aide, même toi tu ne pourras rien face à sa fierté !**

Harry raccrocha brusquement. Il devait essayer pourtant, bien qu'au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que Tom avait raison. Il retourna auprès de son amant qui dormait toujours profondément, puis se blottit contre lui et tenta de trouver le sommeil à son tour.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lorsqu'Harry émergea le lendemain matin, Drago semblait avoir déserté. Il fut néanmoins rassuré d'entendre l'eau couler depuis la salle de bain. Il hésita un instant mais s'empêcha d'aller le rejoindre. Il devait le laisser se défaire de sa gueule de bois tout seul. De plus, s'il le rejoignait dans la douche, il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, Drago l'embrasserait avec son petit sourire de séducteur auquel Harry ne pouvait pas résister puis lui ferait l'amour et Drago prendrait grand soin de ne pas mentionner ce qui s'était produit la nuit passée. Harry devrait alors encore jouer à celui qui perd la mémoire tel un amnésique précoce dans le but de ne _surtout _pas mettre son amant mal à l'aise. Mais l'adolescent voulait que Drago se confie à lui cette fois ci, il voulait qu'il guérisse, qu'il ne se retrouve plus dans ces états alarmants. C'est pourquoi, plutôt que de se rendre dans la salle d'eau comme il en mourrait d'envie, sa raison l'emporta sur sa libido et il gagna prestement la cuisine.

Il prépara du café puis s'installa au salon et attendit patiemment que son amant le rejoigne. Harry eut le temps de réfléchir un long moment, le blond semblant ne pas vouloir sortir de la salle de bain. Harry continuait à se torturer, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait dire à l'acteur pour le convaincre d'admettre qu'il avait un problème. Il avait tellement peur que Drago réagisse au quart de tour et regrette d'être venu le trouver cette nuit. Et Harry ne voulait pas que Drago regrette, il voulait qu'il continue à lui faire confiance et vienne le voir lorsqu'il se sentait mal.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement en sentant la bouche de son amant l'embrasser sensuellement dans le cou et son corps chaud se presser derrière lui.

-Bonjour mon ange, chuchota la voix lascive de Drago à son oreille.

-Mmmh...salut, répondit Harry d'une voix chevrotante en sentant les lèvres expertes de son amant enflammer sa nuque.

-Moi qui pensais que tu viendrais me retrouver dans la douche, je suis déçu, reprocha Drago faussement rancunier, avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille comme pour le punir.

Harry gémit en se demandant pour quelles raisons stupides il n'était pas allé retrouver l'acteur au lieu de patienter tout seul comme un idiot dans son fauteuil.

-Je pensais qu'après cette nuit, tu aurais préféré rester seul...

Harry le sentit se raidir dans son dos et cesser ses baisers. Il le vit disparaître dans la cuisine d'un pas traînant. _Cela n'annonçait rien de bon... _Il revint vers lui, une tasse de café à la main puis s'assit dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de lui.

L'adolescent resta silencieux préférant laisser Drago parler en premier.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de venir ici, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça, dit-il enfin après un long mutisme gênant.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit hier soir, rappela Harry, et je te le répète, je m'en fiche. Je suis content que tu aies eu envie de me voir.

Drago n'osa pas croiser son regard et redevint silencieux.

-Ecoute, fit Harry gentiment, Tom m'a raconté que tu avais eu quelques problèmes avec l'alcool par le passé, et je crois sincèrement que tu devrais...

-Tom t'a raconté quoi ? l'interrompit Drago d'une voix dangereusement glaciale.

-Zabini semblait dire que ce genre de choses t'arrivait souvent alors j'ai appelé Tom pour savoir ce qui se passait et...

-Tu as appelé Tom derrière mon dos pour enquêter sur moi ? rugit brusquement Drago, visiblement furieux.

En dépit de la soudaine rage de son amant, Harry tint bon.

-Je ne voulais pas enquêter sur toi, mais tu ne me dis jamais rien, il fallait que je sache et il est clair que tu as besoin qu'on t'aide !

Drago se leva soudainement, furibond.

-Ta gueule ! Je t'interdis de me dire ce que j'ai à faire ! Tu te prends pour qui pour te permettre de connaître ma vie privée et de la commenter ? T'es pas ma femme, ni ma mère, tu n'es rien du tout !

Horrifié, Harry se demanda comment il arrivait toujours à le mettre dans ses états de pure haine. Drago continua à le foudroyer du regard, plus enragé que jamais puis lâcha un "je me tire" distant, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, effrayé de le perdre à nouveau, mais sachant exactement comment réagir cette fois ci, il s'élança vers lui et lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

-Drago ! s'exclama t-il en fondant dans ses bras et en se pendant à son cou, ne me quitte pas. Pardon, je ne voulais pas, j'étais juste inquiet, pardonne moi...

Drago resta stoïque, bien trop surpris, ne s'attendant pas à un telle réaction. Harry continua à murmurer des excuses tout en enlaçant fortement son amant puis se mit à embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire, ses pommettes, ses joues puis descendit jusqu'à sa bouche afin de lui donner un baiser profond et ardent. Drago finit par resserrer ses bras autour d'Harry et répondit à son baiser, se sentant soudain stupide d'avoir réagi si violemment.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû appeler Tom derrière ton dos, je...je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, je...

Drago l'embrassa brusquement afin de mettre un terme à sa phrase et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent qui savait que Drago ne partirait plus à présent. Mais pour que cela demeure, il devrait une fois encore, jouer à celui qui ne savait rien. Et c'était dur parfois.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Je dois aller chez Neville pour récupérer mes affaires, annonça t-il lorsque Drago lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire de sa journée.

Drago fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Tu es sûr que...

-Je viens avec toi, insista Drago qui pensait toujours que quelque chose qu'Harry refusait de lui dire s'était passé entre lui et le photographe.

Harry dissimula tant bien que mal son soulagement. Même si cela faisait une semaine qu'il se préparait pour rendre visite à son ancien patron une dernière fois, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rassuré à l'idée que Drago l'accompagne.

Ils se rendirent au studio de Neville en début d'après midi, tous deux se camouflant le visage à l'aide de lunettes de soleil, afin ne pas être reconnus au détour d'un coin de rue. Heureusement que les beaux jours étaient de retour avec l'arrivée du printemps sans quoi leur accoutrement aurait paru suspect.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry ne s'était simplement promené dans la rue avec son amant à ses cotés tel le commun des mortels. Bien que sa présence le rendît plus à l'aise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux à tel point qu'il aurait presque osé attraper la main de Drago dans la sienne. Pourtant il en avait assez de jouer aux enfants apeurés, du reste, Drago n'aurait certainement pas accepté cette main aventureuse en pleine rue.

Ayant les clés, ils pénétrèrent dans le studio sans même signaler leur présence. Harry espéra que son ancien patron était absent et qu'il pourrait récupérer ses affaires très vite, sans faire d'histoire.

Drago semblait assez attentif aux murs qui l'entouraient. Il scrutait les lieux avec intérêt comme s'ils lui rappelaient des souvenirs lointains.

-Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici. C'est terrible mais c'est resté ce même endroit poussiéreux, remarqua Drago plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

-Il disait qu'il voulait que ça fasse authentique, sans artifice, que ça lui ressemble.

Drago se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire narquois.

-Je sais, il m'a dit la même chose il y a longtemps, à croire qu'il n'a pas changé et qu'il est resté le même connard de baratineur.

Harry savait que son amant avait été proche de Neville dans le temps. Il était jaloux de constater que cet endroit faisait resurgir en lui de nombreux souvenirs, ils avaient dû y passer beaucoup de temps pour qu'il semble aussi captivé par chaque détail du studio. Peut-être avaient-ils baisé ici même ? Cette idée l'irrita grandement et il préféra la chasser de son esprit avant de se mettre à piquer une crise de colère.

-Je reviens, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Drago acquiesça tout en s'enfonçant dans le studio avec son même regard scrutateur.

-Moi je vais aller faire un tour.

Harry se dirigea vers la pièce que Neville lui avait léguée pour qu'il puisse y entreposer toutes ses possessions, tout son travail, toutes ses photos. Promptement, il se mit à tout ranger dans un grand sac, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : s'en aller le plus rapidement possible.

-Harry !

Ce dernier se figea à l'entente de cette voix si familière.

Neville ne s'était absolument pas attendu à le voir ici. Il rangea discrètement toutes les photos de l'adolescent complètement nu qu'il venait à peine d'imprimer ainsi que celle de l'acteur et lui dans une position des plus compromettantes. Il avait rendez vous avec un journaliste qu'il connaissait pour les lui remettre et ainsi, assouvir ses envies de vengeance. Le garçon voulait-il finalement reprendre contact avec lui et lui pardonner ? Ses envies vengeresses s'évanouirent alors.

Il n'était pas obligé de faire cela si Harry lui pardonnait, s'il revenait près de lui...

-Je ne suis pas venu pour entendre tes lamentations, je suis juste passé prendre mes affaires et me tirer illico, assena Harry d'une voix contrôlée.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé Harry, j'étais défoncé, tu sais bien qu'en d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais jamais...

-Moi je n'aurais jamais dû bosser pour toi.

Neville fronça les sourcils, tous sentiments attendris envolés.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je t'ai appris tant de choses, je t'ai offert un avenir, je...

-T'es qu'un sale type.

Blessé, Neville sentit une fureur nouvelle l'envahir.

-Et lui alors ? Et toi ? Vous vous croyez tellement meilleurs que moi ? Vous vous êtes toujours ligués tous les deux contre moi. Dès le début je n'avais aucune chance, je...

Harry éclata de rire devant ce discours qu'il trouva d'un ridicule achevé, avant d'attaquer à nouveau, furieux :

-T'es pathétique. Tu crois que je ne sais pas qui tu es ? Je sais ce que tu lui as fait, je sais ce que t'as fait à sa mère !

Neville blêmit franchement à ces mots.

-La vérité c'est que tu as toujours été jaloux de Drago, il fallait toujours que tu trouves un moyen pour lui faire du mal. Je ne te laisserai plus m'utiliser pour mieux l'atteindre.

Neville serra des poings se sentant plus près que jamais à dévoiler au monde ces photos compromettantes qui le feraient souffrir et regretter ces dernières paroles.

-Bien, fit-il d'une voix atone, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, rends moi mes clés et sors de chez moi.

Surpris qu'il abandonne si vite, Harry ne se fit pas prier pour obéir : il lâcha les clés par terre avec mépris et retrouva Drago dans l'entrée.

-On se tire.

L'acteur approuva vivement et claqua la porte lorsqu'ils furent sortis.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Et bien et bien, on peut dire que Malfoy ne choisit pas les plus moches, fit remarquer le journaliste en inspectant les quelques photos d'Harry en tenue d'Adam.

-Ca ne lui ressemble tellement pas, railla Neville, méprisant.

-Tous les magazines pornographiques m'en tireront un très bon prix, quant aux journaux tout public, ils sauront très bien cacher...hum, ce qu'il y a à cacher.

-Je m'en doute, soupira Neville, las.

-Le problème, c'est que ce jeune homme n'a pas été vu en compagnie de Drago Malfoy depuis ces photos qui ont fait scandale. Ressortir ce dossier sur sa soi disant relation avec lui est assez risqué sans preuves plus concluantes.

Neville afficha un magnifique sourire ; enfin ils passaient aux choses sérieuses.

-J'ai la preuve qu'il vous faut, mais ne croyez pas qu'elle sera gratuite.

Le journaliste prit un air très intéressé.

-Montrez moi ça.

Neville, lentement pour le faire languir, sortit les deux photos de son porte document, des photos si compromettantes que beaucoup aurait tué pour les avoir en leur possession. Il les tendit au journaliste qui les prit en main et se mit à les regarder. Neville vit avec amusement ses traits changer peu à peu. D'abord il sembla curieux et intéressé, puis ses expressions se transformèrent en à peine quelques secondes, il parut alors choqué, puis diablement exalté en réalisant ce que ces photos représentaient.

-Mon Dieu, laissa t-il échapper sans quitter les photos des yeux, ça va faire un scandale pas possible ! Peut-être même faire un peu d'ombre à la mort de Michael Jackson, bien que cela paraisse impossible dans l'immédiat. _(Nda : désolée!! C'est ma manière à moi de rendre un petit hommage au plus grand chanteur/danseur de tous les temps, huhu...^^)_

Neville arracha brusquement les photos de ses mains et le journaliste le fusilla du regard.

-Les preuves vous semblent-elles assez concluantes ?

-Dites un prix, lâcha le journaliste avec hâte, pressé d'avoir ces photos en mains véritablement.

Neville ricana.

-Je me fiche de ça, j'ai assez d'argent comme ça.

Le journaliste fronça les sourcils, n'avait-il pas compris qu'une donation pareille n'était pas gratuite ?

-Cette fois ci, Malfoy et Potter vont savoir que ces photos viennent de moi, si jamais ils me font un procès, je veux que vous en preniez toutes les responsabilités. Vous me soutiendrez contre toute condamnation.

-Cela me semble acceptable.

-N'essayez pas de me rouler, j'ai assez d'influence et de pouvoir pour vous détruire si jamais cela devait malencontreusement arriver.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla ce matin là, il eut l'impression d'être dans un cocon étonnemment chaud et protecteur. Il savoura cette sensation avec délice. De plus en plus réveillé, une autre sensation vint s'ajouter ; celle des mains, du torse, du corps tout entier de Drago contre le sien. L'adolescent était entièrement allongé sur lui, sa tête enfouie dans son cou, l'enrobant de sa chaleur et de son odeur, une main reposant sur une de ses hanches, ses jambes entrelacées entre les siennes.

Il aurait voulu ne jamais bouger et rester dans cette position jusqu'à en mourir. Poutant, trop frustré de ne pas pouvoir voir Drago, il redressa légèrement la tête et contempla le visage endormi de son amant. Poussé alors par un élan impérieux, il passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, les redessinant sensuellement, retardant le moment de la faire pénétrer dans l'antre tentatrice de sa bouche. Il sentit son amant se réveiller peu à peu entre ses lèvres, puis répondre totalement à son baiser, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Harry se recula doucement avec un sourire ravi.

-Salut.

Drago grogna et pressa sa main derrière la nuque du garçon afin de le rapprocher et l'embrasser à nouveau. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres qui semblaient affamées.

Pourtant n'auraient-elles pas dû être rassasiées après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ? Le fait de le voir tourner la page avec Neville de manière si officielle avait rendu Drago si heureux qu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre, il était arrivé à son appartement dans la soirée et l'avait embrassé avec un enthousiasme non feint. Son téléphone n'avait cessé de sonner toute la nuit mais Drago l'avait superbement ignoré afin de s'occuper pleinement de son amant qui ne s'en était pas plaint.

_Bzzzzzzzz._

Le bruit caractéristique du portable de Drago retentit à nouveau. Ce dernier maugréa, détacha un instant ses lèvres de son amant, attrapa son portable et le lança à travers la pièce. Il rattrapa les lèvres d'Harry et les embrassa avec fougue pendant que l'adolescent éclatait de rire.

C'était dans ce genre de moments privilégiés qu'il aurait tant voulu crier à Drago qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il lui dise à son tour.

-Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi, fit Drago en reprenant son souffle et s'amusant à enrouler ses doigts dans une mèche rebelle de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier émit un petit rire séduisant avant de reposer son visage dans le cou du blond et savourer à nouveau son odeur veloutée qui l'apaisait tel un puissant stupéfiant.

-Blaise va me tuer, dit Drago, se rendant soudain compte de son comportement irresponsable.

-Tu l'emmerdes, souffla Harry dans son cou, tu les emmerdes tous. Pour une fois que je peux t'avoir pour moi tout seul.

Drago se sentit tout d'un coup un peu mal à l'aise. Harry le sentit et se redressa à contre-cœur.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais devoir partir deux mois en Nouvelle-Zélande pour le tournage de mon nouveau film.

Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Il se redressa franchement.

-En Nouvelle-Zélande ? articula t-il difficilement.

-Mais je viendrais te voir dès que possible...

-La Nouvelle-Zélande, Drago ! Putain ! s'énerva l'adolescent, c'est à l'autre bout du monde ! Pourquoi faut-il que...

-Ecoute, je sais que c'est loin mais ça passera vite, tu seras trop occupé avec ton nouveau boulot pour te rendre compte de mon absence et dès que j'aurai le temps, je ferai l'aller retour pour venir te voir.

-Va te faire foutre ! s'insurgea t-il en se levant subitement.

Bien que cela réconfortait Harry à l'idée que son amant sacrifie quarante huit heures de trajet seulement pour le voir, il se sentait terriblement trahi d'être abandonné ainsi. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas rageur et Drago soupira, s'étant visiblement attendu à une réaction de ce genre.

Il se releva à son tour en grognant ; si le jeune homme n'avait pas fermé la porte de la salle de bain à clé, c'est qu'il ne lui en voulait pas tant que cela, sinon, il avait du souci à se faire.

Mais à son grand soulagement il put pénétrer dans la salle d'eau sans encombre. Harry était déjà en train de se doucher et attendait vraisemblablement que son amant vienne ramper jusqu'à lui pour obtenir son pardon.

-Harry..., susurra Drago en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille de son dos et de le rapprocher contre lui, ne m'en veux pas...

Le jeune homme frissonna à son contact, il ne pouvait empêcher les réactions de son corps de le trahir perfidement.

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir aussi tu sais, et tu vas me manquer, assura l'acteur à son oreille.

Harry se détourna brusquement et lui fit face, ses yeux luisant d'une colère mal contenue.

-Va falloir que tu fasses beaucoup mieux que ça, Malfoy.

Le blond eut un sourire amusé à cette remarque et se rapprocha innocemment de son amant avec malice.

-Dès que je rentrerai, je t'emmènerai en vacances, souffla t-il langoureusement en agrippant ses fesses.

Démarche qui fit gémir Harry contre toute volonté de rébellion.

-Un endroit isolé où personne ne pourra nous déranger, rajouta Drago en plongeant dans le cou du garçon et l'embrassant sensuellement.

-Tu...mmhh...gagnes des points, bafouilla Harry en plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de l'acteur, ayant complètement oublié de lui en vouloir.

Une main entreprenante vint s'aventurer sur son excitation palpitante mais cela fit réagir Harry qui repoussa Drago avec fermeté.

-Il faut que j'y aille, c'est mon premier jour aujourd'hui et mon nouveau patron ne va certainement pas apprécier si j'arrive en retard, s'excusa le jeune homme avec une moue contrite.

Drago fronça les sourcils, furieux à son tour.

-Ca t'apprendra à foutre le camp à l'autre bout de la planète, s'amusa l'adolescent devant sa frustration.

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres pour toute excuse et sortit de la douche.

Drago gémit de frustration et s'appuya contre la paroi de la douche, attendant patiemment que la fraîcheur de l'eau le fasse débander. Lorsqu'il s'extirpa enfin du jet d'eau, Harry était pratiquement prêt. Il se recoiffait dans la glace, un peu anxieux, malgré l'effort que cette tâche lui demandait.

-Nerveux ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête vigoureusement.

-Je veux être présentable aujourd'hui.

-Tu es magnifique.

Harry sourit, appréciant le compliment -si rare chez l'acteur.

Un petit silence s'installa et les deux amants en profitèrent pour se sonder mutuellement à travers le reflet du miroir.

-Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure ? s'enquit finalement l'adolescent, de partir nous deux...

Drago acquiesça.

-Ca fait quelques temps que j'y pensais, il faut qu'on change de décor, surtout toi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je vois bien que tu es stressé en ce moment. Il faudra juste qu'on attende que je rentre, tiens encore un peu.

Harry sourit, il adorait lorsque son amant s'inquiétait pour lui. Il se suréleva légèrement pour arriver à la hauteur de sa bouche et l'embrassa avec tendresse, se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas lâcher un "je t'aime" qui pourrait tout gâcher en rendant Drago fou furieux.

-Merci, se contenta t-il de dire bien que ses lèvres brûlaient de lui murmurer les mots interdits.

Ce fut le cœur léger qu'Harry se rendit au rendez vous de son parrain pendant que Drago rappelait Blaise qui n'avait pas arrêté de le persécuter avec ses coups de fil. Ce fut une voix paniquée qui lui répondit...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry arriva à l'adresse que son parrain lui avait indiquée, ravi de constater qu'il était à l'heure pour une fois. Les locaux de Sirius se trouvaient dans le quartier d'affaire, la City, en plein cœur de Londres et qu'Harry se prit à trouver vraiment affreux avec tous ses sièges sociaux, ses banques et ses building grisâtres ultra modernes.

-Harry...Tu es là...

Le jeune homme eut un sourire à la vue de son parrain en costume cravate, peu habitué à le voir porter autre chose qu'un caleçon. Il fut également surpris de le voir afficher une mine aussi sombre. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il _déjà _fait quelque chose qui aurait pu déplaire à son futur patron ?

-T'avais peur que je vienne pas ?

-J'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler depuis hier soir ! reprocha Sirius, clairement énervé.

Harry fit son possible pour ne pas rougir et ne pas montrer son embarras.

-Désolé, j'ai laissé mon portable éteint. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis déjà viré ?

-Tu n'es _vraiment _au courant de rien ?

L'adolescent sentit une colère froide l'envahir peu à peu devant ce comportement ambigu.

-Putain ! Tu me fais quoi là ? Tu me dis ce qui se passe ou je suis sensé deviner par télépathie ? s'exclama-t-il irrité.

-Viens, tu vas voir par toi-même.

Sirius se mit à marcher très vite et Harry le suivit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle, de nombreux bureaux y étaient installés et un bon nombre de gens y travaillaient déjà avec acharnement malgré l'heure matinale.

Plusieurs regards se braquèrent sur lui et le jeune homme entendit des gens murmurer son nom sur son passage.

-Sirius...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement ? s'enquit Harry, la panique commençant à monter.

-Suis-moi, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix pressée.

Il le fit entrer dans une pièce un peu à l'écart.

-Mon bureau, indiqua-t-il, je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Harry obéit docilement pendant que son parrain s'asseyait en face de lui.

-Ecoute Harry, ce que je vais te montrer ne va pas te plaire mais je veux que tu gardes ton sang froid.

Harry acquiesça, le coeur battant.

Sirius fouilla un instant dans sa grande table de travail et en sortit plusieurs revues qu'il déposa en face de lui.

_Oh non pas ça..._

Avant même qu'Harry ne voit de quoi il était question, il comprit. Il les saisit brusquement et sentit la panique et la frayeur s'emparer de chacun de ses membres tel le plus puissant des poisons.

-Oh putain, laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Drago et lui étaient en première page de chacune des revues, l'acteur plaqué contre le mur, lui, de dos, l'embrassant et le masturbant tout en même temps. Même si cette même photo s'était faite trouble au niveau du sexe de Drago, leur position était on ne peut plus flagrante. Mais comment ces photographes avaient-ils pu dénicher une telle photo alors que Drago et lui se voyaient uniquement en cachette ?

Harry ouvrit les pages fébrilement et crut qu'il allait s'évanouir d'horreur en trouvant les photos de nu qu'il avait faites avec Neville, un jour où il s'était senti très mal et où il avait ressenti le besoin de se sentir désiré quand Drago l'ignorait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il n'avait jamais eu l'envie ni l'occasion de voir ces photos, maintenant qu'il les avait sous les yeux, elles lui semblèrent terriblement dérangeantes. Il n'avait jamais été pudique, se retrouver nu ne lui posait pas de problème, pourtant en cet instant, sa nudité n'avait jamais paru aussi insultante à ses yeux.

-Putain l'enculé ! s'exclama t-il dans un éclair de lucidité, réalisant enfin que toutes ces photos provenaient de Neville.

Il comprit enfin d'où la fameuse photo de Drago et lui, avait été débusquée. Neville avait sûrement dû les photographier le jour où Drago avait fait un passage éclair chez lui lorsque lui-même n'avait plus d'endroit où dormir et avait été forcé de se réfugier chez son ancien patron.

-Le fils de pute ! hurla-t-il de rage.

Ne supportant plus de se voir en tenue d'Adam et se faire traiter d'acteur porno à chaque page qu'il feuilletait, il jeta rageusement les magazines à travers la pièce.

-Je n'ai pas tout apporté mais je sais que tu es aussi à la une de tous les magazines porno hétéro et homo depuis ce matin.

-C'est une blague ! rugit-il désemparé.

-J'ai voulu m'acheter un porno pour une petite branlette pénard mais impossible d'en trouver un sans toutes ses photos de toi en mode mannequin et ça serait pas très saint de ma part. Résultat, si j'ai une trique d'enfer toute la journée, ça sera de ta faute...

Harry plissa les yeux, agacé.

-Continue avec tes vannes à deux balles, je suis mort de rire, là.

Face au regard menaçant de son neveux, Sirius préféra garder sa dernière boutade pour lui et reprit un ton plus sérieux :

-J'l'ai su hier soir, mon boss ma dit que j'étais chargé de faire un article sur cette nouvelle polémique.

Harry se retourna furieusement vers son parrain.

-Mais tu travailles pas pour un journal people !

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas une grande info pour nous, on va juste faire un petit article dans la rubrique divertissement.

Harry se redressa brusquement, plus furieux que jamais.

-C'est trop gentil de votre part, ça m'évitera d'être à la une pour une fois, cracha t-il avec amertume en s'apprêtant à partir, ravi de vous avoir _diverti _entre deux pages où tout le monde a été tué dans un bombardement quelconque !

-Harry ! appela Sirius en le rattrapant, je sais que c'est dur, mais oublie ces photos et emmerde-les tous.

-_C'est dur _? répéta Harry, se sentant prêt à lui foutre un poing en pleine figure, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est pas toi qui es à poil dans tous ces torchons de merde !

-Ecoute, ta vie privée ne me regarde pas, fit l'adulte d'une voix réconfortante, pour ma part je suis fier d'avoir un neveu aussi bien foutu. Tu peux toujours travailler ici...

Harry ricana férocement.

-Tu crois que j'vais bosser pour un journal qui s'abaisse aussi à me réserver une page dans leur rubrique de merde ? C'est pas parce que ça prend moins de place que ça ne compte pas pour autant ! Va te faire foutre avec ta putain de proposition d'embauche journaliste de mes deux !

Harry claqua la porte si violemment que tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Mais il les ignora tous, il traversa la salle d'un pas rapide puis finit par se mettre à courir, de plus en plus paniqué.

Il ne savait même pas ce qui avait été dit sur lui cette fois-ci n'ayant pas eu la force ni l'envie d'en lire plus, les photos envahissaient déjà assez ses pensées. Il se demanda alors comment les photos de Paris avaient-elles pu lui faire autant de mal quand celles qui venaient de paraitre étaient un million de fois pires.

Tout était de la faute de Neville ! Il fonça dans le mur le plus proche et y abattit ses poings avec une rage et une fureur sans nom, hurlant comme un demeuré, espérant que cela puisse le soulager dans sa douleur. Pourtant celle-ci se fit plus vive au niveau de ses mains à présent mutilées et ensanglantées.

Il se remit en route se sentant scruté et jugé de toute part. Il devait rentrer chez lui, s'enfermer quelque part pour que tous ces regards inquisiteurs cessent de l'observer. Peut-être que Drago y serait toujours...Mon Dieu, faites qu'il y soit ! Il attrapa son portable en tremblant, lorsqu'il s'alluma, il effaça tous les numéros en absence sans même se renseigner de la personne qui avait tenté de le joindre et composa directement le numéro de Drago, répandant du sang sur chacune des touches du mobile.

Il tenta de le joindre sur les trois numéros qu'il connaissait mais aucun ne lui répondit. Drago lui répondait toujours habituellement...sauf quand il ne voulait pas lui parler...

Paniqué, ne sachant que faire, il appela la seule personne à qui il pourrait se confier sans rien dissimuler.

**-Harry ! **

-Ron...Ron...Tu as vu les journaux ! fit l'adolescent d'une voix tremblante et complètement désemparée.

**-Oui, Harry, mais calme-toi, c'est pas grave, tout le monde s'en fiche, tu...**

-Ron, j'ai appelé Drago un millier de fois, il ne répond pas...Il va me tuer, il va me larguer, je le sens ! Il m'avait prévenu quand les photos de Paris étaient sorties qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il y ait ce genre de scandale sinon sa carrière était fichue. Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'en provoque un dix fois pire...

**-Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est pas toi qui as publié ces photos que je sache !**

-Tu le connais pas, ce n'est qu'un détail ça, je le connais par coeur, il va me rendre responsable ! Je te jure, ces photos, je croyais qu'elles avaient été supprimées, je n'ai jamais voulu ça !

**-Mais qui a fait publier ces putains de clichés ?**

-C'est Neville. J'l'ai éjecté de ma vie il y a quelques jours et c'est le moyen qu'il a trouvé pour le faire payer. Mais Drago m'avait prévenu, il m'avait dit de ne jamais m'allier à lui...Tout est de ma faute...Et la photo où on s'embrasse, c'est lui qui l'a prise à notre insu, il avait tout prévu ce fils de pute...

**-Mais porte plainte ! Tu vas pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça cet enculé !**

-J'en ai rien à foutre de lui à cet instant précis. Je crève de peur à l'idée que Drago me largue, s'il le fait, je vais en crever Ron...

**-Ecoute Harry, **raisonna la voix de plus en plus inquiète du rouquin, **je vais venir, dis moi ton adresse, je prends le prochain train et j'arrive. **

Harry secoua la tête, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Il ne voulait voir personne d'autre à part Drago. Il n'avait besoin de personne et n'en n'avait jamais eu besoin ! Sans même exprimer son refus à voix haute, il raccrocha brusquement et se mit à nouveau à courir comme un beau diable.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Une heure plus tard, il se retrouvait devant la villa de Drago. Il était passé chez lui en tout premier lieu, espérant l'y trouver mais sans grande surprise, il avait déjà décampé. Il avait pansé ses mains en sang et s'était précipité dans un bus.

-Laissez-moi entrer ! Il faut que je voie Malfoy !

Pourtant les vigiles avaient reçu l'ordre formel de ne pas le laisser passer.

-_Mr Potter_, raisonna la voix familière de Blaise Zabini dans l'interphone, _il serait préférable pour vous que vous quittiez immédiatement les lieux avant je ne donne l'ordre d'utiliser la force_.

Furieux que ce petit fumier lui parle comme s'il n'avait jamais compté, comme si deux jours auparavant, il ne s'était pas pointé chez lui avec un Drago complètement ivre dans ses bras, Harry répliqua vivement :

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je dois juste voir Drago quelques minutes !

_-Mr Malfoy a décrété qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à vous._

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêtait de battre quelques secondes.

-Enculé de menteur ! rugit-il, n'en croyant pas un mot.

_-Vous avez été une distraction des plus satisfaisantes mais il a estimé que vous lui avez assez apporté d'ennuis comme ça et je reprends ses mots._

-Mais t'es qui toi pour m'empêcher de le voir, petit employé de merde ! beugla l'adolescent, laisse-moi rentrer putain !

La voix de Blaise se fit alors beaucoup plus dure :

_-Ecoute moi bien petite pute, t'as assez causé de dégâts comme ça ! Des journalistes vont sûrement essayer d'avoir ta version des faits, tu ne leur dis rien tant que je ne t'ai pas recontacté, on doit réfléchir à une version officielle qui soit plausible. Contente-toi de fermer ta gueule jusque-là et de ne plus ramener ton cul ici. Ne l'approche plus jamais !_

Avant même qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer quelque chose pour sa défense, des dizaines de photographes et de journalistes, micros et caméras en mains, se dirigeaient dangereusement vers lui.

-C'est lui ! C'est Potter ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs journalistes en s'élançant vers lui, excités comme jamais.

Harry recula de plusieurs pas, effrayé, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire sur le moment. Des flashs par dizaines commencèrent à fuser dans sa direction.

-Mr Potter ! Quelles sont vos premières réactions depuis la publication de ces photos apparues ce matin...

Un des vigiles attrapa abruptement l'adolescent et le fit pénétrer dans l'enceinte surveillée de la villa pendant que l'autre colosse repoussait les paparazzis.

-Bordel lâche moi ! s'écria Harry, indigné, en tentant de se dégager de la poigne du garde du corps qui l'emmenait d'un pas pressé à l'intérieur du bâtiment imposant.

Une douleur lancinante l'envahit d'un coup au niveau de son poignet de plus en plus comprimé par la poigne du colosse qui ranimait la douleur de ses récentes blessures à la main.

-Arrête, lâche-moi ! supplia presque l'adolescent sentant des larmes embuer ses yeux contre sa volonté tant la douleur se faisait de plus en plus insoutenable.

Le vigile ne sembla pas remarquer ses tourments et se contenta de le tirer pour qu'il le suive conformément à ses ordres. Harry vit d'autres agents de sécurité se précipiter jusqu'à l'entrée dans la direction opposée. Une fois à l'intérieur, le vigile ne le lâcha pas pour autant et l'embarqua à travers l'immense demeure familière en continuant d'ignorer superbement les protestations du jeune homme. Harry eut l'envie puérile de se mettre à crier à l'aide le prénom de son amant mais les paroles de Blaise lui revinrent à l'esprit et l'en dissuadèrent.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce d'une simplicité hallucinante en comparaison avec le reste de la villa. Harry ne l'avait jamais visité et il fut surpris d'y trouver Drago, appuyé nonchalamment contre une petite table basse, les bras croisés, le visage haineux.

-Le voici Mr Malfoy, indiqua le garde du corps en forçant Harry à s'avancer d'un mouvement de bras brusque et l'adolescent fit son possible pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

-Lâche-le ! siffla Drago, ayant l'envie soudaine d'étrangler le colosse de traiter le garçon de cette manière.

Le vigile obéit et remarqua que la main de l'adolescent saignait abondamment, l'acteur sembla s'en rendre compte également.

-Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! s'exclama Drago, indigné qu'on puisse faire du mal à Harry.

-C'est rien ! Je me suis fait ça tout seul, assura vivement le jeune homme en entourant sa main ensanglantée dans le tissu de son tee-shirt dans l'espoir qu'elle cesse de saigner.

Il ne voulait certainement pas jouer les femmes en détresse devant Drago dans de telles circonstances.

-Barre-toi ! ordonna furieusement l'acteur au vigile qui sortit de la pièce en un rien de temps.

Drago se rapprocha un peu de son amant et vit avec horreur son autre main mutilée.

-Tu as mal ? demanda t-il ne voulant néanmoins pas savoir _pourquoi _il s'était infligé ça, mais ayant l'envie étrange de lui embrasser chacune de ses mains afin de panser ses blessures.

A cette idée attendrie, il recula un peu, craignant que sa proximité avec l'adolescent ne lui fasse oublier les sages décisions qu'il s'était engagé à respecter quelques instants plus tôt.

La douleur était si aigüe qu'Harry manqua de peu de lui répondre affirmativement mais il s'en empêcha, détestant montrer ses faiblesses. Il secoua donc la tête et préféra rester immobile afin d'attendre que Drago lui parle en premier. Il remarqua que ce dernier s'était changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu quelques heures auparavant. Avait-il eu envie de mettre des vêtements dénués de son odeur ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir jusque ici ? Tu sais bien que depuis ce matin, on te suit à la trace ; à la moindre action suspecte, comme venir supplier à ma porte comme le dernier des cons, t'es pris en photos ! s'énerva Drago d'une voix dangereusement glaciale.

-T'avais qu'à répondre à mes coups de file, connard ! s'insurgea l'adolescent.

Il se défendait pour mieux cacher son trouble et garder une certaine contenance alors qu'il sentait que le moment où Drago allait officiellement le larguer approchait à vive allure.

-Tu crois que j'avais que ça à foutre ? Depuis deux heures, je suis accaparé de tous les côtés ! Je n'arrête pas de recevoir des plaintes venimeuses de tous mes producteurs, je...

-Tu agis encore comme si tu étais le seul dans l'histoire ! rétorqua Harry avec colère, il me semble que c'est moi qui suis à poil à la une de tous ces torchons, traité d'acteur porno et de pervers...

-C'est le risque à courir quand on aime jouer les putes devant le plus répugnant des photographes !

Harry baissa les yeux, impuissant.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça en arrive là, je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas me douter qu'il allait les publier, je lui avais dit de les supprimer, je...

-La ferme Potter ! Arrête de jouer les victimes, je n'aurais certainement pas pitié pour toi, je me fiche de tes excuses.

Il ne voulait pas que l'échange finisse par donner tous les torts à Neville, même s'il savait qu'il était l'unique responsable. Donner le mauvais rôle à Harry lui permettait d'en finir plus facilement...

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, blessé par ses paroles.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre Drago ?

L'acteur recula à nouveau, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance entre eux.

-Je veux que tu partes de chez moi et que tu ne reviennes jamais.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant : ça y était, ils y étaient, il l'avait dit, tout était fini...Depuis huit mois qu'il le connaissait, il avait tant redouté le moment où Drago lui demanderait de partir, l'expulserait de sa vie. Un long silence opressant s'installa où Harry dévisagea l'acteur qui finit par ne plus pouvoir soutenir son regard et baisser les yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça..., prononça la voix mal assurée de l'adolescent, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de toi.

-Si je le peux, assura Drago qui fit son possible pour contrôler les tremblements de sa voix, je suis acteur avant d'être pédé. J'aurais dû écouter mon père quand il était encore temps, je vais épouser cette fille et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Non...,supplia Harry en s'approchant de Drago.

Ce dernier recula de trois bonds en arrière.

-Ne m'approcha pas Potter ! s'écria t-il subitement.

Si Harry s'approchait, le touchait, ses bonnes résolutions partiraient en fumée, il le savait. Il s'abandonnerait à nouveau à lui et lui pardonnerait tout, il en était certain. Finalement, ces torchons avaient raison, cet adolescent l'avait ensorcelé dès le premier instant, il se sentait enchainé à lui, dépendant de lui. Et si jamais il le découvrait, il était perdu...

-Drago...

Qu'il arrête de le supplier avec cette voix torturée, de prononcer son prénom avec une telle douleur, de le regarder avec ces yeux tourmentés et...amoureux ?

L'acteur se détourna de lui avec brusquerie et fit face au mur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque, il avait donné sa parole à tous ses producteurs ; son image, sa réputation, sa carrière, tout était compromis à cause de lui...

-Je vais donner une conférence de presse dans quelques jours pour tout démentir, ne parle pas à la presse d'ici là, un de mes assistants te contactera pour te donner la version officielle du démenti. Je vais poster quelqu'un près de chez toi le temps que les choses se calment...Une voiture t'attend dehors pour te raccompagner chez toi, tu peux garder l'appartement, il a toujours été pour toi.

-Je n'en veux pas ! s'écria Harry plus mal que jamais, je me fiche de ta charité.

-S'il te plait, Potter, ne complique pas les choses.

Harry aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, lui demander d'arrêter de lui tourner le dos, de le regarder dans les yeux, rien qu'une fois...la dernière fois...

-Maintenant va t-en, lâcha t-il, d'une voix qui lui sembla atrocement indifférente.

Harry ne se fit pas prier deux fois, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il se sentait tellement sonné qu'une migraine fulgurante le saisit, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu mal de cette manière. Il se laissa conduire vers la voiture, tel un automate, la douleur était si intense qu'il ne remarqua même pas les journalistes frapper à la fenêtre de la voiture ni les flashs lui éblouir un peu plus la vue.

Il avait tout gâché.

Dire que trois heures auparavant, Drago lui avait proposé de l'emmener quelque part, dans une contrée lointaine, où ils auraient été rien que tous les deux, isolés du reste du monde. Dire que quelques jours plus tôt, Drago lui avait murmuré "mon amour"...

**A suivre !**

_Besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements pour la suite étant donné que je n'aurai pas beaucoup l'ordi ces prochains mois (chantage affectif :p). J'espère que ça vous a plu en tous les cas._

_Bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir._

_Bisouxxxx,_

_Margue._


	18. rédemption impossible

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux et désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy. HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash**__**, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Bien le bonjour à tous. Me revoilà après de nombreuses semaines d'absence. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop mais j'ai pas mal voyagé et c'était assez dur de se remettre dans le bain une fois de retour à la maison. Ceci dit, le nouveau chapitre est bien là et le suivant est quasiment achevé, donc je suis pratiquement pardonnée, n'est-ce pas ?^^_

_Comme à l'accoutumé, un grand merci à __Vif d'Or__ pour sa bêtalecture, à toutes mes potes délurées sur msn pour leur soutien ainsi qu'à tous les reviewers anonymes pour leurs gentils mots._

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 18 : rédemption impossible

Drago quitta la salle de bain, enfin résolu à affronter le monde extérieur qu'il avait fui pendant deux jours, enfermé dans sa grande maison, redoutant de revenir à la réalité. Aujourd'hui, il avait une conférence de presse importante, sa première déclaration publique depuis la polémique. Ses conseillers et lui-même avaient inventé un scénario qui tenait la route un minimum afin de tout démentir sur sa prétendue homosexualité qui devenait de plus en plus flagrante ainsi que sur ce soi disant petit ami obscène qui avait tout autant choqué l'opinion publique.

-Alors ? On va boire un verre ? Ca fait un bail qu'on est pas sorti, se plaignit Tom, les deux mains sur les hanches, affichant une mine contrariée.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un truc important à faire aujourd'hui.

Devant le regard furieux de son ami, Drago rajouta à contre coeur :

-Ce soir si tu veux.

Le visage de Tom s'adoucit.

-Harry vient avec nous ?

Drago se tourna brusquement vers lui, son coeur s'emballant sans prévenir à l'évocation du prénom de son ancien amant.

-Certainement pas !

Tom fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant guère le ton employé par l'acteur pour exprimer son refus.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

Depuis que Tom était arrivé chez lui, vingt minutes auparavant, il n'avait pas cherché une seule fois à le consoler ou à lui parler du scandale, Drago s'était alors demandé s'il évitait de lui parler de ce sujet sensible afin de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise ou simplement parce qu'il n'était pas du tout au courant. Maintenant qu'il avait posé cette question, l'acteur était certain sur la seconde hypothèse ; il n'était strictement au courant de rien. Ce qui n'était franchement pas surprenant de sa part, Tom ne lisait pas les journaux et n'avait pas la télévision, à chaque fois qu'un évènement un peu important se produisait, il était le dernier informer.

-T'as qu'à lire les journaux, t'aurais l'air un peu moins con avec ta tête d'ignare quand toute la planète est au courant.

Tom soupira, agacé.

-Ne me dis pas que vous avez été _encore _victime d'une polémique stupide fondée sur deux trois clichés de merde !

ll était vrai que dit sur ce petit ton exaspéré, les conséquences paraissaient minimes et l'évènement en lui-même risible.

-Tu verrais les deux trois clichés de merde en question que ce connard de Neville a pris de lui, et de nous, tu ne serais pas aussi passif, rétorqua Drago, irrité.

Tom eut alors un affreux doute.

-Drago...Où est Harry ?

-J'en sais rien et j'en ai absolument rien à battre.

L'acteur aurait presque supplié son ami de cesser prononcer le nom de son ancien amant, entendre son prénom le rendait encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le visage de Tom se décomposa lentement à ces mots.

-Oh non...Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Drago ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as plaqué !

Drago se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Ca devenait totalement ingérable...

Tom sentit une colère froide le submerger soudainement.

-MAIS JE REVE ! Tu vas lui faire payer encore longtemps les inconvénients de ton statut de célébrité ? Harry n'est absolument pas responsable des agissements pervers de ton connard de photographe, ni de ta notoriété !

Drago ne voulait plus rien entendre pourtant il savait pertinemment qu'il devait être réprimandé, il le méritait.

-Je sais que tu as toujours été mal à l'aise face aux sentiments qu'il ressent pour toi.

-Tais-toi...

-Arrête de lui faire payer cet amour Drago, parce que ce gamin, tu es tout autant amoureux de lui qu'il ne l'est de toi.

-La ferme Tom, tu ne sais rien du tout...

-Bien sûr que si ! Alors tu vas recommencer, tu vas le chasser de chez toi ? Il va te manquer comme un drogué en manque, tu vas te remettre à boire comme un trou et je devrai à nouveau te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

-Je t'ai rien demandé, connard ! s'insurgea l'acteur furieusement, maintenant je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, il est sorti de ma vie, point à la ligne. J'ai tourné la page en un rien de temps, d'ailleurs je t'annonce que je vais me marier. Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

Tom resta un instant ébahi.

-Bordel que tu es ridicule, Drago.

L'acteur haussa les épaules, l'air totalement indifférent.

-Tu vas être malheureux toute ta vie, tu...

-TA GUEULE ! hurla-t-il brusquement.

Tom regarda Drago se diriger rageusement vers la sortie, claquant la porte derrière lui. Sa colère se transforma aussitôt en une tristesse évidente lorsqu'il entendit un peu plus loin un cri déchirant provenant de l'acteur résonner dans toute la bâtisse dans des échos douloureux et impuissants.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Drago a posté un autre type pour te protéger au cas où ça dérape, assura Tom en enfilant une veste.

Harry émit un petit ricanement méprisant.

-C'est tellement prévenant de sa part.

-Il n'a pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Amer, Harry ricana encore plus fort.

-Il a surtout peur que je me fasse tuer avant que je fasse ma déclaration pour sauver ses fesses.

-Oui pour ça aussi, admit Tom avec un sourire.

Harry recoiffa sommairement sa chevelure rebelle d'un geste nonchalant et avisa un instant son reflet dans la glace de l'entrée.

-T'es prêt ?

L'adolescent acquiesça.

Il avait reçu l'appel d'un assistant de Drago le soir précédent, lui annonçant qu'il devrait faire une déclaration à la presse afin de soutenir son ancien amant dans ses démentis. Il lui avait dicté mot pour mot ce qu'il aurait à déclarer aux journalistes. Harry savait qu'il aurait pu refuser, faire sa propre déclaration des faits, envenimer la situation, compromettre Drago un peu plus par pure vengeance mais il avait décidé qu'il l'aimait bien trop pour lui faire un coup pareil, et ce, malgré son abandon. Il le comprenait après tout. Il avait assez semé le chaos dans sa vie et peut-être que Neville avait raison finalement, il était trop maso de rester auprès de quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas en retour. Il avait donc décidé de tourner la page sans même verser une larme, changer de décor comme lui avait conseillé Drago, et oublier ce dernier le plus rapidement possible. Il règlerait donc cette histoire sans embrouille, vite et bien.

Malgré toutes ses sages décisions, Harry refusait d'admettre qu'il se sentait affreusement mal. Il souffrait de devoir se séparer de l'homme qu'il aimait au moment même où celui-ci devenait humain avec lui, au moment où leur relation était à son apogée, au moment où il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien auprès de lui. Cela le rongeait d'avoir tout gâché. Il était resté confiné chez lui depuis que Drago l'avait plaqué, ne souhaitant plus avoir aucun contact humain, peut-être par peur d'affronter la réalité extérieure et pour mieux éviter tous les paparazzis rôdant autour de chez lui depuis la polémique.

-Mr Potter, Drago Malfoy a annoncé récemment n'être qu'une _victime _de vos tentatives de séduction...

Harry déglutit, sentant la fureur s'emparer de chacun de ses membres à cette déclaration, et son coeur s'emballer.

-En effet, affirma Harry en serrant les dents tout en gardant un visage impassible pour garder toute crédibilité dans ses mensonges.

-C'est à dire ? insista le journaliste qu'Harry eut la soudaine envie de frapper.

-Drago n'a jamais été gay, nous étions amis. Evidemment il me plaisait beaucoup alors j'ai voulu que notre relation soit bien plus qu'amicale. J'ai tout fait pour le séduire mais il a toujours rejeté mes avances, quand les photos de Paris ont été publiées l'accusant d'être homosexuel, il m'en a voulu et a tout simplement coupé les ponts avec moi.

-Et cette photo de vous deux vous embrassant ?

-Elle est totalement sorti du contexte ! C'était justement le soir où Drago m'annonçait que notre amitié ne pouvait plus durer. J'étais chez mon petit ami actuel ce soir-là, je ne savais pas qu'il nous écoutait. J'ai embrassé Drago de force pour qu'il sache qu'il allait me manquer, que je l'aimais vraiment. Ce n'était pas ma meilleure action, je le regrette à présent. Mon petit ami nous a pris en photo sans qu'on ne se rende compte de rien. Ce que la photo ne dévoile pas, c'est que Drago m'a repoussé très sèchement après ma démarche, il m'a frappé et est parti. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu après cet incident.

-Pourtant, la photo ne démontre pas qu'il tente de se débattre, au contraire, il a l'air de prendre un certain plaisir...

-Cette photo a été trafiquée par mon ex petit ami qui était fou de jalousie et qui ne voulait que se venger.

-Neville Londubat n'est-ce pas ? Un photographe assez reconnu dans le milieu.

-En effet.

-C'est également lui qui a pris ces photos de vous, nu, qui ont beaucoup choquées les fans les plus "innocents" de Drago.

-C'est exact, fit Harry, se sentant prêt à exploser de rage à cette remarque, c'était une séance strictement privée destiné à mon petit ami seul qui ne devait absolument pas sortir du contexte "congugal", si je peux dire. En dévoilant ces photos par pur désir de vengeance, cet homme a violé ma vie privée et discrédité l'image de Drago auprès d'un bon nombre de gens. Je tiens donc à m'excuser auprès de Drago et de tous ses fans qui l'ont toujours admiré et qui aurait pu être déçus par les fréquentations douteuses de leur star. Ne dénigrez pas votre acteur à cause de ces clichés, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Drago est une personne saine, tout ce qu'il y a de plus convenable et en prime, cent pour cent hétéro.

Les questions fusèrent à nouveau face à ses déclarations mais Harry se leva soudainement, les ignorant totalement, soulagé d'avoir récité tout son texte parfaitement, s'apprêtant à s'en aller le plus vite possible.

D'une certaine manière, grâce à ses mensonges, qu'ils soient efficaces ou non, Drago avait une dette envers lui à présent.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça devant cet accueil glacial. Il avait fait autant de route pour réconforter son ami et en arriver là ?

-Cache ton enthousiasme surtout ! répliqua-t-il, vexé.

-Mais d'où tu connais mon adresse ? demanda Harry ne s'étant absolument pas attendu à voir débarquer son meilleur ami chez lui.

-Sirius Black.

Harry fronça les sourcils, regrettant finalement d'avoir posé la question. Son parrain se révélait être un véritable fouineur qui se mêlait de sa vie privée d'un peu trop près. Il le laissa néanmoins entrer chez lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le rouquin et malgré tout, sa présence lui faisait du bien.

-Il est sympa ton appart', fit Ron en scrutant les lieux, un peu tendu face à l'attitude froide de son ami à son égard.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon dans un silence pesant.

-J'ai vu tes déclarations à la télé, j'espère que Malfoy t'a baisé les pieds après tous ces mensonges ! dit Ron dans l'espoir de faire sourire son ami.

Bien que ce fut exactement ce qu'il fit, son sourire était trop amer pour être sincère.

Malfoy ne l'avait pas même remercié personnellement après ses déclarations faites à la presse, il avait juste reçu un petit message non signé sur son téléphone une heure après la conférence : "Merci de votre coopération". Message qui l'avait tellement énervé qu'il s'était cru capable d'y retourner pour tout nier en block mais il avait assez de scandales à son actif pour le restant de ses jours, il voulait réellement tourner la page et redevenir totalement anonyme aux yeux de tous. Pourtant, il avait tant espéré un appel de Drago, le remerciant, peut-être même lui pardonnant.

Mais il fallait qu'il reste les pieds sur terre, Drago l'avait complètement oublié à présent, il avait son mariage à préparer -annonce qui avait à nouveau fait grand bruit- son image à redorer, cette histoire à faire oublier. Il se souviendrait de lui comme l'homme ayant presque foutu sa carrière en l'air, pensa-t-il amèrement, quand lui se souviendrait de lui comme l'homme ayant bouleversé sa vie de toutes les façons possibles.

-Oui, on peut dire ça, mentit Harry avec une rancœur non dissimulée.

-Cool. Vous allez vous remettre ensemble ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, Ron ? lâcha Harry en passant outre sa question qu'il jugea complètement stupide.

Le rouquin soupira devant l'air buté du jeune homme.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Ducon ! Je suis ton ami, je viens te soutenir dans cette épreuve de...

Harry explosa d'un rire nerveux.

-Arrête Ron, c'est ridicule...

Ron fronça les sourcils, vexé.

-Et toi arrête de jouer au salaud, je sais que tu souffres. Y'a des photos de toi à poil partout, des paparazzis qui rôdent autour de chez toi et ça fait dix jours que ça dure, le mec dont t'es amoureux t'a laissé tombé...

Harry se leva brutalement, une fureur sans nom s'infiltrant dans ses veines. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour lui rappeler ce qu'il était entrain de vivre.

-Dégage de chez moi !

Ron plissa les yeux, ahuri.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Harry, encore plus furieux par son manque de réaction, lui attrapa le bras abruptement et le fit se lever en direction de la sortie.

-J'ai pas besoin d'un psy, ni de personne. Barre-toi !

-Harry..., tenta Ron, consterné par son attitude.

L'adolescent le vira de chez lui sans plus de cérémonies en lui claquant la porte au nez et n'en éprouva pas le moindre remord après coup. Il en voulait à la terre entière et c'était sur Ron qu'il avait dû se défouler.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry s'était enfin décidé à partir, à quitter Londres.

A quoi bon rester, l'attendre et mourir de ne jamais le revoir revenir ?

Depuis deux semaines que sa déclaration avait été faite à la presse, le jeune homme avait désespérément cru que Drago reviendrait auprès de lui pour lui demander pardon, qu'avec un peu de recul et de temps, il finirait par lui manquer et se résoudre à venir le chercher.

A présent, il s'était fait une raison, il ne reviendrait jamais. En restant dans cet appartement, Harry avait continué à espérer, à attendre ; s'il restait ici, Drago saurait toujours où venir le chercher, maintenant qu'il s'était décidé à quitter les lieux, il savait que son ancien amant ne pourrait plus le retrouver.

Toutes ses ambitions d'avenir s'étaient envolées en fumé avec cette envie de partir. Maintenant qu'il partait, il n'avait plus d'endroit où dormir, plus de job, plus d'argent. Il avait conscience qu'il aurait pu rester dans l'appartement que Drago lui avait laissé, qu'il aurait pu récupérer le travail que Sirius lui avait confié, démarrer ses études en septembre prochain si malgré sa réputation d'acteur pornographique, il y avait toujours sa place. Seulement sans la présence de Drago à ses côtés, tous ces espoirs, tous ces rêves, tout cet avenir prometteur ne lui disaient plus rien du tout.

Comment pouvait-il rester dans cet immense appartement, si vide sans la présence son amant, qui le hanterait, lui, son âme, son coeur, avec tous les souvenirs qu'il recelait dans ses murs, dans chaque pièce...?

Non, il devait partir loin d'ici, de cette ville, de tous ses projets ambitieux qu'il avait cru un jour réalisables mais qui maintenant le faisaient se sentir stupide, stupide d'avoir osé y croire, stupide d'avoir cru que Drago l'aimait en retour.

Sa décision était prise, il partait...

Il avait également envoyé une lettre quelques jours plus tôt à ses frères et soeurs, qu'il entretenait contre leur silence, leur informant qu'il était dans l'incapacité de leur envoyer de l'argent désormais, qu'ils pouvaient aisément tout raconter, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, maintenant qu'il avait perdu Drago.

Aucune infos sur sa prostitution n'avait encore filtré et Harry les imagina garder son secret sous réserve qu'il se mette à gagner de l'argent à nouveau.

Pour pleinement tourner la page, Harry avait encore une petite chose à régler...

Il se tenait au pas de la porte d'un appartement qu'il connaissait par coeur pour s'y être rendu plusieurs fois au cours de l'année.

Il attendit patiemment que le propriétaire lui ouvre, sentant une bouffé de détermination le submerger.

Neville Londubat apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte dans un costume élégant.

Harry lui offrit un magnifique sourire indulgent ; plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la polémique dont son ancien patron était l'unique responsable, il ne lui en voulait plus...

Neville lui rendit son sourire, heureux que l'adolescent le prenne de manière aussi pacifiste.

-Tu veux rentrer ? s'enquit l'adulte, d'une voix conciliante, démontrant qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : faire la paix.

Le garçon acquiesça vivement et le suivit à l'intérieur de l'appartement en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Neville se retourna vers le garçon, prêt à lui proposer un verre. Avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il reçut un coup de poing phénoménal en pleine figure. Du sang gicla en rafale de son nez et il s'écroula par terre sous la brutalité du coup. La douleur lui brouilla la vue pendant quelques instants, _jamais _il n'avait reçu un coup aussi violent...

-Ca c'est pour Drago, accusa tranquillement Harry avec une nonchalance hallucinante.

Une fois le photographe à terre, l'adolescent lui envoya un coup de pied en plein ventre qui bloqua la respiration de la victime pendant un nouveau moment douloureux.

-Ca c'est pour avoir violé ma vie privée...

Aucune colère ne déformait les traits du jeune homme qui faisait preuve d'un calme effrayant dans de telles circonstance, sa haine était seulement palpable dans sa voix et dans ses coups.

Neville émit un hurlement de souffrance lorsqu'il encaissa un troisième coup en pleine mâchoire.

-Et ça c'est pour ta conscience !

Le photographe se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la douleur l'empêchant de raisonner convenablement. Des larmes embuaient ses yeux bien malgré lui tant la douleur devenait insoutenable au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Satisfait, l'adolescent sortit un appareil photo de son sac -à la grande horreur de Neville.

-Souris, fit Harry, plus méprisant que jamais.

Il se mit à prendre son ancien patron à coup de flash -le plus puissant- sous toutes ses coutures. Les éclairs de lumières éblouissaient un peu plus la vision de l'adulte, qui, impuissant, ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié. Les douleurs aigues qu'il ressentait dans tout le corps l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Il aurait voulu disparaitre de la surface de la terre, se sentant presque prêt à supplier Harry de cesser de le prendre en photo, de lui demander pardon...Pourtant sa fierté, sa rage et l'humiliation cuisante l'en empêchaient. Qu'il avait été stupide et naïf de penser, qu'avec le temps, Harry finirait par lui pardonner.

-Voilà, fit le jeune homme avec un ton suffisant, rangeant son appareil dans son sac, elles seront parfaites dans l'article "femmes battues" que je prépare.

Le photographe ferma les yeux un court instant, se demandant si tout cela n'était pas un affreux cauchemar.

L'adolescent apporta une chaise provenant de la cuisine et l'installa juste devant le corps replier de Neville pour mieux se délecter de cette vue, jouissive à ses yeux.

-Ca fait mal ? s'enquit Harry d'une voix doucereuse, presque cruelle, ça à l'air en tout cas.

Neville serra les dents, l'odeur et le goût de son propre sang lui donnaient l'affreuse envie de vomir.

-Tu sais que je pourrais te poursuivre en justice ?

Le photographe aurait voulu répliquer un bon nombre de répliques cinglantes pour se défendre mais la douleur l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Mais je ne le ferai pas, annonça tranquillement l'adolescent d'une voix faussement compatissante, ça te ferait trop plaisir que je m'embarque dans un truc pareil et je n'ai plus envie d'avoir à faire à toi...Bon, je vais y aller maintenant photographe de mon coeur, j'ai un bus à attraper. A plus.

Neville étouffa un gémissement lorsque le jeune homme lui écrasa délibérément la main en enjambant son corps, se contentant de grimacer puis sursauta à l'entente d'un claquement de porte, signe qu'il était parti.

Une fois dans la rue, Harry attrapa son appareil photo et le jeta avec aigreur dans la poubelle la plus proche.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Drago était assis entre Blaise et son avocat, un stylo entre ses doigts qu'il martyrisait depuis vingt bonnes minutes tant il s'ennuyait. Sa fiancée était elle-même assise en face de lui, en compagnie de son père et de son propre avocat.

Ce mariage avait pour but de redorer son image et arranger les deux clans des époux financièrement tel que l'avait prévu Lucius Malfoy. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, l'avocat de Drago cherchait à reconstituer le contrat de mariage que Drago avait sciemment détruit quelques mois auparavant lorsqu'il avait décidé de suivre Harry plutôt que les dernières volontés de son défunt père.

Il évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de sa future femme. Bien qu'elle n'était pas laide à regarder avec sa tenue de petite bourgeoise parfaite à tout point de vue, la scène où il l'avait baisé un jour où il se sentait profondément mal, lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire à chaque fois qu'il osait poser les yeux sur elle. Une mauvaise chose en somme.

Comment pouvait-il épouser une femme pour qui il ne pouvait même pas bander après tout les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie ? Celle-ci à son apogée depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry...

S'il avait été là, il se serait tellement moqué de lui, lui qui s'apprêtait à s'allier à ces gens si médiocres et ridicules...

Il secoua la tête, il devait arrêter de sans cesse songer à _lui_...

-Quelque chose à dire contre cela, Mr Malfoy ? demanda sèchement le père de sa fiancée.

Contre quoi exactement, Drago n'en savait fichtrement rien et ne voulait absolument _rien _savoir...

-Vous comprenez, la carrière de Drago est en jeu, beaucoup le croit homosexuel ces temps-ci, et ce, malgré ses récentes déclarations...

Le père acquiesça gravement.

-Et cette petite catin de Harry Potter, en sommes-nous débarrassés ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle vienne tout gâcher et nuire à notre image...

Drago revint brusquement sur terre, la conversation prenant soudainement un tournant dans lequel il se sentait enfin profondément impliqué.

-Excusez-moi, qu'avez-vous dit ? lâcha l'acteur d'une voix si glaciale que le père fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

Blaise, mal à l'aise, chuchota à l'oreille de Drago de se calmer.

-Certainement pas ! Et j'insiste : je désire réentendre ce que ce monsieur si bourgeois, si propre sur lui-même, si coincé du cul en somme, vient de proférer.

L'atmosphère, déjà crispée depuis l'intervention froide de l'acteur, se tendit un peu plus.

-Je vous demande pardon ?! s'écria le père, scandalisé.

-Sachez que les clichés d'Harry Potter étaient à but privé et que leur publication en fait de lui une victime ! Pour surmonter ça, il a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et de dignité, par conséquent je vous interdis de le traiter par ces mots insultants et avilissants, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !

Drago ne chercha même pas à voir la réaction de son futur beau père. Il se mit à se tortiller sur sa chaise dans tous les sens.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas débité ces mêmes paroles à son amant quand il était encore avec lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il traité de la même manière insultante que cet homme abjecte ? Le traitant de pute, de responsable, alors qu'il n'était que la victime de Neville ? Il ne valait pas mieux.

-Calme-toi, Drago, fit Blaise en passant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Drago la repoussa sèchement et continua à gigoter frénétiquement.

-Mais putain, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? s'exclama-t-il à voix haute, se passant une main dans les cheveux, plus désorienté que jamais.

-Drago, ça suffit ! s'énerva Blaise de plus en plus impatient, tu vas te calmer gentiment, et t'excuser auprès...

-Lâche-moi ! s'écria l'acteur en se levant brusquement, qu'ils dégagent de ma vue tous...

-Arrête ça tout de suite, ordonna Blaise en refusant de croiser le regard choqué des gens présents.

Voyant que personne ne semblait disposer à se bouger, Drago décida de partir lui-même.

Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? Tout sembla alors si clair dans son esprit...

-Drago, attends ! cria la voix familière de Blaise qui le poursuivait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Tu ne m'obligeras pas à épouser cette petite pucelle de merde, tout ça c'est de ta faute, je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter...

-Ok ok ! On annule tout ! Mais où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

Drago redressa franchement la tête, fier de ce qu'il allait annoncer, décidant que plus personne ne dirigerait sa vie à sa place.

-Je vais _le _retrouver et le supplier de me pardonner.

Blaise, s'étant attendu à une annonce de ce genre, posa une deuxième fois sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Il est parti.

Drago sentit son coeur s'emballer, repoussant à nouveau sa main.

-Comment ça ?

-Les agents de sécurité que tu avais postés pour le protéger des journalistes sont rentrés il y a deux jours pour m'annoncer qu'il avait plié bagage et qu'il était parti.

-Et où est-ce qu'il est maintenant ? demanda Drago d'une voix anormalement rauque.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Drago, j'ai contacté son parrain qui n'a plus de nouvelles de lui depuis un moment, même ses frères et soeurs, ses amis, personne ne l'a vu, il n'est pas rentré chez lui. J'ignore où il est allé.

Drago sentit ses mains trembler. Blaise fouilla quelque chose dans sa poche et lui tendit.

-C'est la clé de son appartement, il l'a donné à un des vigiles avant de partir.

Drago prit la clé, étrangement ému et de plus en plus mal d'avoir ce petit objet métallique entre ses mains. Il resta quelques instants, prostré à la regarder sans rien dire puis annonça d'une voix qui se voulait contrôlée :

-Je vais y aller. En attendant, débarrasse-moi d'eux.

Drago se mit alors à courir jusqu'à sa voiture. Il fallait qu'il vérifie quelque chose...L'acteur indiqua l'adresse à son chauffeur en rajoutant un délicat "magne-toi, je suis pressé". Il arriva à l'appartement d'Harry dix minutes plus tard. Trop pressé pour attendre l'ascenseur, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses, la clé toujours serrée dans sa main.

Il ouvrit l'appartement frénétiquement, ayant l'étrange envie d'hurler le prénom de son amant, le voir apparaitre, lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser et finir par le supplier à nouveau de lui pardonner.

L'appartement, habituellement si bordélique, était étonnement vide et rangé. Son coeur se serra un peu plus à cette constatation.

Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ?

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers la chambre ; le lit avait été fait, les draps lavés. Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber dans les oreillers, plus aucune odeur de son amant ne pouvait le trahir, c'était comme s'il n'avait existé que dans ses rêves.

Il se redressa soudainement, sa tristesse laissant place à une évidente colère.

Potter aurait dû se douter qu'il reviendrait ! Il était toujours revenu ! Il aurait dû l'attendre...En quittant cet endroit qu'il lui avait offert sans l'informer de sa prochaine destination, Potter l'avait trahi, il ne voulait plus qu'il le retrouve. S'il n'était ni chez son parrain, ni chez ses amis, ni chez sa famille, alors où pouvait-il être ? N'importe où ! Peut-être avait-il rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être l'avait-il déjà oublié ? Son amour n'était-il peut-être pas aussi fort qu'il lui avait fait croire ?

Il saisit la lampe de la table de nuit et la projeta à travers la pièce, plus furieux et jaloux que jamais. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier aussi facilement !

Il sortit de la chambre en attrapant son téléphone.

-Blaise, t'avais raison, il est parti. T'as plus qu'à me vendre cet appart', il ne sert plus à rien.

Il claqua la porte de l'entrée décidant de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Une page était tournée, définitivement.

Il avait besoin d'un verre, de deux même...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry avait toujours su qu'un jour la nouvelle adresse de Ginny lui serait utile. Etrangement, il ne voulait pas se réfugier chez les Weasley, il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié ni de leurs doux mots de réconforts. Ron lui avait un jour indiqué l'endroit où vivait sa petite soeur depuis qu'elle avait emménagé avec son petit ami richissime. Il savait que ce dernier était très souvent absent en semaine, ils ne seraient donc pas dérangé par ce péteux plein aux as s'il se pointait un jeudi soir...

Il se retrouva devant un immense hôtel particulier en plein centre de Bristol, se situant à deux heures environ du village paumé où il avait vécu toute son adolescence.

Il sonna, se demandant soudainement pourquoi la seule personne qu'il souhaitait voir dans de telles circonstances, était la soeur de son meilleur ami avec qui il n'avait eu que pour uniques relations des nuits de débauches enfiévrées dans un passé qu'il savait totalement révolu. Peut-être parce qu'il était certain qu'elle serait la seule à ne pas le plaindre ni à éprouver la moindre pitié à son égard.

Une jeune fille, d'une grande beauté, lui ouvrit. Ses longs cheveux de feu tombaient en cascade dans un désordre sexy, elle ne portait qu'une chemise trop grande bleu ciel, dévoilant ses longues jambes fuselées si féminines. Ses rondeurs de fillettes avaient complètement disparu au cours de l'année où il avait déserté. Elle était devenue plus belle que jamais.

Harry soupira de contentement devant ce tableau d'une intense sensualité, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fréquenté une fille aussi belle ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fréquenté _une fille _?

La gente féminine lui avait manqué, non...cette fille en particulier lui avait manqué et il en ignorait la raison.

Ginny le scruta d'un regard dur et accusateur en se rendant compte _qui _osait venir la déranger en pleine nuit. Elle frissonna néanmoins devant le regard tellement torturé du jeune homme qui le rendait encore plus inaccessible et encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs...

Comment avait-il retrouvé sa trace ?

-Tu es seule ? demanda-t-il sans même la saluer.

Cette voix...si masculine, si lascive, comment avait-elle pu oublier l'effet qu'elle produisait en elle ?

-Casse-toi de chez-moi, sale pédale ! cracha-t-elle sans dissimuler sa colère.

La belle jeune fille s'apprêta à lui fermer la porte au nez mais le jeune homme sembla avoir anticipé sa réaction et força la porte avec force tout en pénétrant dans l'appartement sans se soucier de ses protestations.

-Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, dit-il dédaigneusement en sondant les lieux de son regard observateur.

L'appartement paraissait immense, il aurait pu sembler luxueux s'il n'était pas dans un tel désordre. En effet, c'était une véritable porcherie ; des bouteilles d'alcool vides trainaient un peu partout par terre, des cigarettes étaient écrasées n'importe où, des vêtements étaient éparpillés sur chaque centimètre carré du sol, des assiettes à peine entamées de nourriture pourrissaient à côté de nombreux déchets...L'odeur nauséabonde de la cigarette, du shit et de l'alcool le fit grimacer. Tout cela lui confirma que le fiancé n'était évidemment pas présent.

Elle avait vraisemblablement peu évolué depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, presque un an auparavant.

-Sympa chez toi, fit-il, moqueur.

-Tire-toi de chez-moi, Potter ! cria-t-elle d'une petite voix aigue et furieuse.

Harry se remit à la contempler avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu es toute nue sous ta chemise, Ginny ? s'enquit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle recula de quelques pas, se sentant brusquement excitée par ces simples mots. Il ne fallait surtout par qu'elle succombe à ses sourires démoniaques et ses paroles séductrices. Elle lui tourna le dos, jouant les blasées.

-Barre-toi, répéta-t-elle, d'une voix qui se voulait lasse et excédée.

Harry émit un petit ricanement, la rattrapa en deux enjambés butant contre des bouteilles vides, la retourna contre lui et l'embrassa sans ménagement.

Elle se débattit furieusement dans tous les sens en hurlant à plein poumon. Harry, amusé par la situation, la souleva bien que difficilement sous ses protestations vaines, la plaqua violemment contre le mur et se mit à lui dévorer le cou ne se souciant pas de ses cris et de ses coups.

Il avait envie de dominer, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas possédé quelqu'un...Il en avait envie et maintenant.

Il voulait oublier tout ce qui était Drago, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque gémissement, le goût de sa peau, son odeur et il avait décidé que la rouquine était parfaite pour accéder à cette requête.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle hurlait de rage et non de terreur. Cela l'excita un peu plus, il passa une main habile sous sa chemise, remontant entre ses cuisses, ravi de constater qu'elle était effectivement nue sous le vêtement, tout en dévorant son cou de morsures et de baisers.

Elle émit un gémissement qui cette fois-ci n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque colère, mais bien d'un plaisir non contrôlé.

Lorsqu'un doigt expert s'introduisit dans son vagin, elle cessa toutes protestations, s'accrocha aux épaules de son bourreau, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés par les ondes de plaisirs intenses qui lui parcouraient délicieusement le corps.

Amusé par sa soudaine capitulation, il se demanda depuis combien de temps sa déesse n'avait-elle pas eu un véritable orgasme. Harry se rendit compte que ce corps qu'il connaissait par coeur lui avait manqué, ses courbes féminines, son odeur, il s'abandonna complètement, bien qu'il se mentait à lui-même : qu'aurait-il été capable de faire pour remplacer ce corps contre celui de Drago Malfoy ? De sentir ses muscles bien dessinés entre ses doigts plutôt que les courbes féminines de la rouquine ?

Il secoua la tête pour se forcer à penser à autre chose, à chasser Drago de son esprit, au moins quelques instants...

Il remonta son visage jusqu'à celui de Ginny et ce fut elle qui l'embrassa la première, avec rage, avec passion et impatience.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué sale pédé !

Cette phrase galvanisa Harry un peu plus puis tout aussi pressé dans son plaisir, il déchira subitement la chemise de la jeune fille, attrapant un sein de sa main libre ; ses deux globes de chair lui avaient manqués aussi, bien qu'ils lui semblèrent moins stimulants qu'autrefois...Il avait toujours connu le corps des femmes par coeur, il lui semblait maintenant qu'il n'en avait plus touché un depuis une éternité.

La jeune fille gémit un peu plus, les doigts du jeune homme imprimant en elle un délicieux, mais pourtant tellement frustrant, va et viens.

-Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas pris ton pied, petite poupée ? s'enquit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque de désir mais néanmoins moqueuse.

-Baise-moi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre entre deux gémissements.

Harry retira ses doigts, défit sa braguette dans un mouvement brusque et impatient, lui écarta les jambes qu'il souleva pour mieux la positionner puis la pénétra sans plus de cérémonies.

-Oh putain, lâcha-t-il, savourant la sensation qui lui avait manquée - elle aussi.

Elle s'accrocha à lui, débutant un mouvement de hanche pour lui intimer le besoin d'y aller plus fort.

Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, il enchaîna ses coups de rein, de plus en plus grisé, se sentant prêt à venir. Lorsque Harry sentit sa partenaire jouir dans un long gémissement strident, il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans une harmonie parfaite. Ils se laissèrent glissés à terre, repus et assouvis l'un de l'autre, elle contre le mur, lui reposant dans son cou, le souffle haletant.

Ses mains parcoururent le corps gracieux de la jeune fille dont il avait du mal à se rassasier malgré le pied d'enfer qu'il venait de prendre cinq minutes plus tôt.

-Arrête ça, Potter...

Harry se contenta de passer une main langoureuse sur un de ses seins rebondis, le palpant avec dextérité, désireux de réveiller ses sens à nouveau, désireux de chasser le corps nu et fougueux de Drago de son esprit qui continuait à le hanter malgré tout.

Elle frémit sous son touché, s'en voulant elle-même d'être si dépendante de lui. Elle se sentait tellement livrée à lui ainsi, complètement nue sous son corps d'Apollon dissimulé par ses vêtements.

-Ne me touche plus, Potter...pas tant que tu ne te seras pas déshabillé, fit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Harry ricana.

-Si ce n'est que ça, je t'en pris...

Avidement, elle lui retira sa veste et son tee-shirt, impatiente de sentir son torse chaud contre sa peau nue.

-Amène-moi à la chambre, susurra-t-elle fébrile, en s'accrochant à son cou pour qu'il puisse la soulever convenablement et la conduire jusqu'au lit conjugal, prêt à se livrer à nouveau à un corps à corps effréné.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lorsque Ginny alluma une cigarette, repue par ces longues heures de baises intenses, Harry sentit son coeur s'emballer. Elle lui rappelait Drago qui avait aussi la fâcheuse manie de fumer après l'amour.

Il avait réussi à canaliser ses songes sur autre chose que Drago depuis qu'elle était réapparue, cela lui avait fait du bien de le placer au second plan quelques heures. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il ne la touchait plus, il semblait qu'il lui manquait encore plus qu'auparavant, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la toucher. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas avec lui qu'il était ? Pourquoi désirait-il la seule personne au monde qu'il ne pouvait avoir ?

-File-moi une clope, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Ginny fronça les sourcils ; si Harry en était réduit à fumer, lui qui avait toujours eu horreur de ça, elle comprit qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle lui tendit une cigarette sans émettre le moindre commentaire, qu'il s'alluma dans un geste frénétique.

-Ca va, Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce mais néanmoins inquiète.

Le jeune homme tira sur sa clope, concentré, ignorant sa question puis se tourna vers elle.

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours su qu'un jour tu finirais dans mon pieu et bien avant que je ne sache me servir de ma bite.

Ginny sourit comprenant par ces mots qu'il ne voulait absolument pas parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment.

-Et bien pas moi ! T'étais vraiment affreux au collège, t'avais une gueule d'intello avec tes vieille binocles et ton corps maigrichon. T'es devenu intéressant quand t'es rentré au lycée.

Harry sourit à son tour, il avait tant aimé le lycée, c'était devenu un véritable terrain de jeu pour lui et ses amis. Il avait dû être le seul adolescent de la planète à redouter le moment de rentrer chez lui, à détester l'arrivée du weekend, souhaitant que les journées de cours durent indéfiniment.

-D'ailleurs, tu y es toujours. T'as changé de lycée en venant habiter ici ?

-J'ai arrêté d'aller en cours ; sans toi, c'était vraiment ennuyeux au possible.

Halluciné, Harry émit un petit rire.

-T'es pas sérieuse !

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

-Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai branlé juste à côté de la salle des profs ?

Cette remarque arracha un sourire franc au jeune homme qui se remémorait peu à peu sa jeunesse de dépravé avec nostalgie.

-C'est vrai que tu t'es métamorphosée au lycée, quand j't'ai vu arrivé le premier jour dans ta jupe de sainte nitouche et ton uniforme, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais envie de te baiser, devant tout le monde, même devant ton frère, confessa le jeune homme, s'imprégnant de tous ses souvenirs qui lui semblaient tellement lointain à présent.

Ginny soupira.

-J'étais tellement folle de toi, j'avais à peine quinze ans quand tu m'as enchainé à toi. J'arrivais au lycée, toute innocente, ignorant que tu me convoitais. J'ai toujours cru que tu serais le mec intouchable étant le meilleur ami de Ron, et puis tu étais trop beau, trop parfait pour que je puisse te mériter.

Harry s'installa plus confortablement pour mieux l'observer, sentant qu'elle se livrait à lui.

-Ma première année de lycée a été tellement merveilleuse et tellement horrible à la fois. Tu m'as pourchassé pendant quelques semaines dès le début de l'année pour que je finisse dans ton lit et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que tu me trouvais. Et j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de coucher avec un garçon, j'avais peur de mon frère, qu'il découvre que je rêvais de toi toutes les nuits mouillant les draps comme la petite pucelle que j'étais. D'ailleurs, tu ne l'as jamais compris. Je jouais les filles expérimentées alors que tu es le seul à m'avoir touché cette année-là. A chaque fois qu'on se voyait, j'avais tellement peur de mal faire, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de te décevoir. J'ai donc accepté tous tes jeux obscènes risquant à chaque fois de me faire virer du bahut, d'être découverte par mes frères, tout ça simplement parce que je savais que ça te plaisait, tellement terrorisée à l'idée que tu m'oublies, que tu te lasses de moi. Je te voyais tout le temps avec ces pimbêches plus âgées avec qui tu sortais et j'étais tellement jalouse. Je me suis mise à séduire d'autres mecs pour que tu me remarques, que tu sois jaloux à ton tour. Je me suis rendue compte peu à peu de mon potentiel de séduction et j'ai pris confiance en moi. C'est toi qui m'as totalement changé, qui as fait de moi cette petite pétasse égocentrique. J'ai même eu le droit au titre de pute du lycée, mais tout cela m'importait peu du moment que je gagnais ton attention...

Harry l'écoutait, un peu atterré par ses paroles qui le concernait mais qu'il n'aurait jamais devinées.

-Je savais pourtant que je n'étais qu'un défi de plus pour toi, plus excitant que les autres c'est vrai, mais qu'un simple défi. Baiser la petite soeur de ton meilleur ami, ça te faisait bander, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'illusions. J'ai aussi compris en apprenant à te connaitre un peu mieux que je ne devais rien attendre de toi, alors je me suis contentée de ce que tu voulais bien me donner. T'es tellement handicapé des sentiments que tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte de tout ça, que j'étais complètement folle amoureuse de toi.

Le jeune homme était trop abasourdi par ses confessions que tout ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire resta coincé dans sa gorge.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué cette année, mais je m'étais décidée à faire une croix sur toi pourtant j'ai encore été faible, et maintenant t'es dans le lit de mon propre mec.

-Oh, on a fait bien pire, fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie bien qu'il se sentait encore plus affligé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte des sentiments amoureux que Ginny lui portaient depuis deux ans ? Avait-il été aussi froid envers elle que Drago l'avait été lui-même envers lui ? L'avait-il autant fait souffrir ? Il l'embrassa sur le front en signe d'excuses, écrasa sa cigarette consumée puis se détourna d'elle, éteignant la lumière au passage.

Il la sentit presser son petit corps contre lui, il aurait voulu lui dire de s'éloigner, il était mauvais pour elle, pour tout le monde. Comment avait-il pu en vouloir à Drago, quand lui-même jouait sans cesse avec les sentiments des autres ? Il repensa un court instant à Cédric qu'il avait utilisé pour son propre compte alors qu'il le savait amoureux de lui, puis Neville. Finalement il avait mérité sa trahison, il s'était tellement mal comporté envers lui également.

Si l'Enfer existait, il serait aux premières loges sans moyen de rédemption.

Il méritait son sort.

Il repensa encore à Drago : _"Putain tu me manques, c'est horrible. Sors de ma tête bordel ou achève-moi..."_

Ses mains se crispèrent dans les draps, les serrant fortement entre ses doigts, retenant ses larmes. Il les sentait l'envahir de partout après des semaines à se forcer à ne pas craquer.

Une larme silencieuse glissa enfin le long de sa joue, ses mains crispées serraient étroitement les draps, le corps de Ginny toujours aussi intimement lié au sien.

**A suivre !**

_Je conçoie qu'une happy end est difficile à imaginer à ce stade, mais c'est toujours d'actualité et la suite ne sera pas non plus un HPGW si certains doutes subsistent encore pour tous les anti Ginny. Rassurés ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite._

_Bonne rentrée à tous les bacheliers (courage!)._

_Bisous,_

_Margue_**.**


	19. coeurs brisés

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux et désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy. HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash**__**, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Hello ! Je vous livre ce chapitre avec de grands yeux de chiens battus. Pourquoi ? Primo, parce que j'ai encore mis un bail à publier donc je m'en excuse. Secundo, pour n'avoir pas répondu aux reviews ce qui est, de toute façon, impardonnable...Tertio parce que le chapitre est pas vraiment plus joyeux que le précédent et que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté un chapitre dégoulinant de bonne humeur (enfin ça viendra). _

_Et pour finir, je tiens à prévenir que je ne sais absolument pas quand surviendra la suite : j'ai pris un rythme de folie depuis la reprise à tel point que l'écriture est passée au second plan. Le manque de temps combiné au manque de motivation, je sais pas ce que ça va donner. Pas d'inquiètude, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, je prends juste une petite pause de quelques semaines, rien de grave. Mais je préfère prévenir car je sais combien c'est chiant quand un auteur ne publie plus tout d'un coup sans donner d'infos ni de raisons._

_J'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça : le chapitre est exceptionnellement long ! ;)_

_Voilà, je remercie __Vif d'or__ pour sa bétalecture et :_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 19 : cœurs brisés

Du fait d'une carence de sommeil importante, Harry s'éveilla le lendemain en début d'après-midi, avec un mal de crâne n'ayant toujours pas atténué et des courbatures douloureuses lui parcourant tout le corps. Ce fut l'odeur d'alcool, de tabac et de sexe qui l'alerta sur les lieux étrangers dans lesquels il se trouvait. Il se redressa en grognant et reconnut la grande chambre bleue où il avait copulé de longues heures avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami avant de s'endormir comme une masse, le cœur serré, les larmes aux yeux.

Ginny...Il était chez Ginny, la pire des garces, la plus sexy néanmoins. La même qui lui avait annoncée le soir précédent qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis toujours sans qu'il n'ait jamais rien soupçonné.

Il s'extirpa des draps chauds et sa peau nue frissonna au contact de l'air frais. Il tenta de retrouver son boxer parmi tous les vêtements disséminés au sol, en vain : il s'y trouvait un tel désordre qu'il ne trouva pas le bout de tissu tant convoité. Bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure de déambuler complètement nu en ces lieux totalement hostiles, il ne souhaitait pas rajouter "exhibitionniste" à sa longue liste dégradante qu'on lui avait étiquetée dans tous ces torchons people.

Désinvolte, il fouilla dans la penderie du proprio à la recherche d'un caleçon quelconque. Il grimaça dédaigneusement à la vue des nombreux costumes de marque qui emplissaient le dressing-room.

-Il s'emmerde pas lui, grognassa-t-il, dégoûté.

Il déroba le boxer qu'il considéra comme être le plus beau et se vêtit, se sentant tout de suite plus à l'aise.

Il arpenta les longs couloirs souillés par les déchets festifs, évitant tous les mégots de cigarettes, les assiettes à peine entamées, les bouteilles d'alcool, dans le but de gagner la cuisine, sentant une envie pressante de caféine le submerger.

Il trouva Ginny, accoudée à une table haute, une tasse à la main, seulement vêtue d'une culotte et de son tee-shirt qu'elle avait dû lui piquer lorsqu'il était encore endormi.

-Laisse-moi deviner : tu ne peux pas te passer de mon odeur, fit-il narquoisement à la constatation de son vêtement trop grand sur la jeune fille.

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente à ses moqueries. Oui elle aimait son odeur, elle l'aimait tout entier après tout et elle n'en avait plus honte.

Harry se servit du café et s'avachit sur un tabouret en face d'elle. Elle était diablement ravissante parée de cette manière : le tissu trop ample de son tee-shirt laissait tout de même déceler la naissance de sa culotte ainsi que ses longues jambes gracieuses.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu dans cet appart' ? T'organise des partouzes ou quoi ?

-Je m'amuse, dit-elle simplement.

-Je vois ça. Et ton copain, ça le gêne pas ? Tu squattes chez lui quand même...

-Il est jamais là en semaine, il part toujours à l'étranger pour son boulot ; le vendredi, les femmes de ménage viennent tout nettoyer avant qu'il rentre.

Harry ricana.

-Elles caftent rien ?

-Je me suis arrangée avec elles, d'ailleurs, elles ne vont pas tarder, rhabille-toi !

Harry haussa un sourcil et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de frissonner tant le jeune homme était sublime.

-Je vois pas le rapport.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir contrarié, exaspérée par son manque de jugeote.

-Elles cautionnent mes soirées de beuveries mais certainement pas l'adultère, Chris est genre bien catho coincé, ça ne lui plairait pas du tout s'il savait que je le trompe. Alors va mettre tes fringues !

-Tu permets que je finisse ? s'agaça-t-il, en désignant son café, ne se sentant pas du tout concerné par la responsabilité qu'il pourrait avoir par une éventuelle dispute avec son petit ami friqué, il a quel âge ce type d'ailleurs ?

-23 ans, c'est le fils unique de Peter Pettigrew, un pdg d'une grosse boite de communication et il assiste son père à plein temps, comme ça je me marie avec lui, je le tue et j'hérite de sa fortune.

Harry émit un petit rire, se demandant après coup si elle ne faisait que de l'ironie ou si elle était vraiment sérieuse.

-T'as déniché l'oiseau rare, se moqua le jeune homme, amusé.

L'ébauche d'un sourire goguenard ourla le coin de la bouche de la rouquine.

-Toi aussi à ce que j'ai vu...

Le visage de l'adolescent perdit de sa splendeur à cette remarque. Il baissa les yeux dans son café, évitant le regard scrutateur de la jeune fille.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle ravie de lui avoir cloué le bec, comment il est en vrai ?

Harry haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence : il ne voulait absolument pas parler de Drago !

-Canon, comme dans ses films quoi.

Refusant toujours de croiser son regard, il avala une gorgé de café pour se donner bonne contenance. Il refusait qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était blessé, déchiré de l'intérieur par l'unique manque de cet homme.

-Il est aussi connard que toi ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, un peu irrité lorsqu'on insultait Drago et ce, malgré les circonstances.

-Oui.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa sans prévenir à cette simple question dont il connaissait la réponse par cœur, et depuis longtemps à présent, le fait est qu'il n'avait plus le droit de l'aimer désormais et à la réflexion, ce droit lui avait toujours été interdit.

-Non.

Devant ce ton si peu convaincant, Ginny ressentit une bouffée de jalousie.

-En tout cas, il te manque, c'est écrit sur ta gueule.

Harry sentit une haine sans nom s'infiltrer amèrement dans chacun de ses membres : ne pouvait-elle pas lui foutre la paix cinq minutes !

-C'était un bon coup, fit-il en signe d'explication.

-Alors t'es vraiment pédé ?

-Oui.

Ginny grimaça à cette réponse si rapide, une image d'Harry se faisant prendre par derrière lui vint à l'esprit et cela la fit cesser tout commentaire sur le sujet.

-File-moi une clope, demanda le jeune homme en désignant son paquet de Malboro.

En dépit de la colère et de la jalousie qu'elle ressentait par sa faute, son amour pour le jeune homme était plus fort, elle sentait qu'il allait mal. S'il était venu à elle, c'était parce qu'il avait confiance, et la confiance qu'Harry éprouvait à son égard était plus précieuse pour elle que tous les trésors du monde.

-Je veux que tu restes ici.

Le jeune homme se redressa dans sa direction, un peu étonné.

-Du moins pour quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire se soit un peu calmée. Tu seras tranquille ici et l'appartement est grand, bien situé.

-Et ton mec ?

-Il m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Du reste, il est jamais là, il ne te gênera pas.

Harry, touché par sa proposition, se sentait néanmoins mal à l'aise.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Tu m'as manqué, je te veux auprès de moi. C'est purement égoïste et calculé comme proposition.

Harry la regarda étrangement se traitant de salaud pour les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Ginny.

Un voile de tristesse glissa dans son regard, mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre de son affliction.

-Je sais. Mais ça n'a rien à voir, alors accepte.

Harry envisagea ses autres options et celle que lui proposait l'adolescente était la plus avantageuse, la plus tentante dès lors qu'il n'en avait aucune autre.

-D'accord.

Ginny sourit de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravie malgré tout.

-Va t'habiller maintenant, je vais demander qu'on te prépare ta chambre.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Installé dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle-même spacieuse et sobrement décorée, Harry s'était étalé gracieusement sur les draps propres de son lit et ne les avaient plus quittés depuis plusieurs heures, envahis dans ses pensées tourmentées, fumant cigarettes sur cigarettes.

Qu'allait-il devenir ? Qu'avait-il envie de faire ? Comment allait-il finir ? Allait-il oublié cette rancœur et cette tristesse combinées qui le rongeaient à petit feu ? Allait-il en vouloir à la terre entière toute sa vie ? Finirait-il par revoir Drago un jour...?

Drago...

Il ferma les yeux un instant, retenant une envie furieuse de hurler sa douleur.

Finirait-il par l'oublier...?

-Harry.

Il sursauta un peu, interrompu dans ses songes amers. Ginny se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte. Elle s'était changée depuis qu'il avait quitté la cuisine quelques heures auparavant, elle était vêtue d'un chemisier couleur chair très fermé, une jupe droite assortie et avait attaché ses longs cheveux dans un chignon serré. L'ensemble lui donnait un aspect sévère et quelque peu insolite car si inaccoutumé provenant d'elle.

Harry hésita sur la conduite à tenir, oscillant entre l'éclat de rire moqueur et l'envie fulgurante de vomir.

Par pure courtoisie venant de son statut d'invité, il se contenta de grimacer excessivement.

-Par pitié, faites que je n'aie pas baisé avec _ça _! lacha-t-il en toisant la jeune fille avec une moue répugnée.

-Je suis contente que ça te plaise, répliqua vivement Ginny totalement indifférente à ses remarques.

-Mais pourquoi tu te sapes comme ça ? Le pape et sa clique vont débarquer ?

-C'est le genre de fringues que m'offre Chris.

-Bah t'es un vrai thon, pire qu'une bonne sœur.

-J't'emmerde Potter, j'ai une conduite à suivre pendant trois putain de jours, après il se barre et je suis tranquille...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, consterné par tant de conneries.

-Quelle mascarade...

Ginny fronça les sourcils, à présent courroucée. Bon Dieu, elle menait sa vie comme elle l'entendait ! Il n'avait en rien son mot à dire, ni le droit de la juger. Lui avait-elle reproché de se faire enculer par cette pédale de blondinet au brushing parfait ? Et tout ça pour finir par se faire jeter comme une... Elle secoua la tête, réalisant que ses pensées allaient trop loin, reconnaissant que sa jalousie parlait pour elle.

-La ferme avec tes sarcasmes, je suis pas venue pour ça. Chris ne va pas tarder. Je voulais te demander de l'épargner un peu quand tu le verras.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil suggestif.

-Je te demande juste de le laisser tranquille ! insista la rouquine devant son manque de coopération.

L'adolescent resta silencieux, préférant ne rien répondre pour ne pas avoir à briser sa promesse si l'occasion se présentait après coup. Il se contenta de passer ses bras derrière sa tête dans une position confortable.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est tous ces papiers ? s'enquit la jeune fille en considérant les dizaines de feuilles au pied de son lit.

Harry émit un rire emplis d'une amertume mal contenue.

-Les documents d'inscription pour l'école de photographie dans laquelle je voulais rentrer en septembre.

Ginny les ramassa, enthousiaste.

-C'est super ! T'as enfin trouvé ta voie, tu...

-Fous-les aux ordures, j'ai laissé tomber.

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ça ? s'exclama l'adolescente, indignée.

-Parce que putain ! rugit Harry avec aigreur, t'as vu la réputation que j'ai ! Je passe pour un gros vicieux, celui qui a perverti le grand Malfoy. Personne ne m'acceptera et dans n'importe quelle école. D'ailleurs je les emmerde tous, qu'ils aillent se faire mettre avec leur diplôme !

Ginny resta quelques instants figée sur ses pieds, impressionnée par la rage du jeune homme. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui dans ces moments-là...

-Très bien, je vais les jeter dans ce cas.

Elle quitta la chambre avec les précieux documents et les rangea soigneusement dans ses affaires.

Elle savait également que si elle lui obéissait, il le regretterait toute sa vie.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris Pettigrew fit son apparition dans la soirée alors que Ginny et Harry étaient installés dans la cuisine, appréciant un dîner qui avait été en tout premier lieu destiné au retour du fiancé. Ce dernier tardant à arriver, les deux amants, affamés, ne s'étaient pas priés pour l'attendre plus longtemps.

Le prétendant de Ginny se révéla être exceptionnellement laid aux yeux de Harry. De petite taille, négligemment bedonnant ; selon les critères de beautés de l'adolescent, Chris était ce qu'on pourrait communément désigné comme un "laideron" irrévocablement "mal foutu". Il daigna tout de même reconnaitre que son visage n'était pas aussi repoussant que son corps, il avait un visage assez harmonieux dû à la jeunesse de ses traits. Il doutait que cela dure avec le temps.

Il assimila mieux l'accueil si chaleureux que lui avait réservé sa déesse la nuit précédente...

Ginny s'élança jusqu'à lui et tomba dans ses bras évitant ainsi avec subtilité le baiser de retrouvailles. Ravi de l'enthousiasme que sa fiancée manifestait pour son retour, Chris remarqua à peine la présence de Harry.

Les deux amants de Ginny se toisèrent avec une méfiance réciproque avant que la jeune fille ne les introduise, amusée par la situation.

Outre son physique ingrat et son allure de bourgeois, Harry le détesta tout de suite, lui et ses manières de coincé, de gentil époux obéissant.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Harry est assailli par toute la presse people en ce moment. Je lui ai proposé de rester ici le temps que ça se calme.

Chris détourna enfin son regard de Harry pour le poser sur Ginny, visiblement mécontent par la nouvelle.

-Ah bon ?

Ginny acquiesça, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si cette perspective le dérangeait ou non.

-Mais il est...Ma petite poupée, je veux dire, vous êtes amis, ou...?

Harry se décida enfin à réagir en riant moqueusement.

-T'inquiète, je suis pédé et en plus, les restes des _gros _fils de riches, très peu pour moi, susurra-t-il, narquoisement, sans rancune, vieux.

Ginny grimaça discrètement pendant que le fiancé paraissait choqué par ses propos insultants, de surcroit la présence d'un homosexuel dans son humble demeure ne le réjouissait pas tant que ça.

-Harry a son style bien à lui, ne le prends pas personnellement chéri, assura Ginny en rattrapant le tire du mieux qu'elle put.

-Oh...Très bien. Et bien, faites comme chez vous, annonça-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, complètement soumis aux volontés de sa bien aimée, je me dépêche de prendre une douche pour me joindre à vous.

Pettigrew embrassa le front de la jeune fille puis disparut dans les couloirs interminables de l'appartement pendant qu'Harry simulait une envie de vomir son repas sur place. Il avait l'impression de s'être retrouvé dans une de ces familles clichés d'une mauvaise série télévisée américaine.

-Oh c'est bon ! rétorqua Ginny devant ses moqueries.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce type ? Tu me déçois gamine, ok il est riche, mais à défaut d'être intelligent, il aurait pu être _au moins _baisable.

-Il est gentil, lui !

-Encore heureux ! railla le jeune homme, mort de rire.

-Je suis ravie de te mettre de si bon humeur, mais je te demande de ne pas trop le martyriser.

-Comme c'est mignon.

-Il est _très _sensible !

Harry grimaça devant tant de bons sentiments.

-Ah la ferme, je vais gerber.

-Il m'aime _lui_, il ne me fera pas de mal, ni ne me fera souffrir, je te signale !

Harry redressa la tête, abordant une mine soudain menaçante.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre ?

-Ton acteur était peut-être pas moche à regarder mais c'était un vrai con qui t'a jeté à la première occasion venue !

Harry se leva brusquement, le visage déformé par la fureur.

-Ta gueule ! Tu ne sais rien du tout, sombre conne !

-Alors ose le nier ! cingla la rousse en retour, tout aussi remontée.

Harry tremblait de rage, sous un excès de colère, il renversa tous les plats de la table qui s'écrasèrent dans un vacarme bruyant.

-Va te faire foutre ! Va te faire foutre ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Il accentua ses derniers mots en attrapant la dernière vaisselle du buffet encore intacte pour l'envoyer à travers la pièce et se briser dans une explosion de débris une fois sa collision avec le sol.

Il se rua hors de la pièce en trombes puis sortit de l'appartement sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un manteau quelconque, en prenant soin de claquer la porte le plus fortement possible.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry s'était posé dans le premier bar qu'il avait croisé, buvant plus que de raison, étant redevenu étrangement calme. Le regard dans le vide depuis plusieurs heures à présent, se contentant de demander un nouveau verre à chaque fois que celui-ci était entamé, il n'avait pas conscience des nombreux regards braqués sur lui depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans l'enceinte du bistrot.

Mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure à présent, il s'était habitué aux regards insistants et aux murmures sur son passage, à tel point qu'il ne les remarquait plus du tout.

-Potter !

Harry aurait sûrement superbement ignoré l'importun qui venait le déranger dans ses tourments s'il n'avait pas eu une drôle d'impression familière à l'entente de cette voix.

Il reconnu Michael Corner, un des prostitués de Drago avec qui il avait cohabité pendant plusieurs semaines et qu'il n'avait jamais pu sentir.

-Merde, c'est bien toi ! Un pote m'a appelé en me disant que le mec de Drago dans les magazines n'avait pas bougé de ce bar depuis au moins deux heures, raconta-t-il, visiblement -et contre toute attente- ravi de le revoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? daigna répondre le jeune homme d'une voix morne, n'étant pas d'humeur à entamer la conversation avec son ancien rival.

-Toujours aussi aimable. C'est Cédric qui va être content de te revoir, tu sais qu'on sort ensemble maintenant ?

Harry leva un sourcil, _presque _intéressé par l'information qui avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire sourire cinq millièmes de secondes.

-C'est Katie qui doit être contente, dit-il plus pour lui que pour Michael, se souvenant des sentiments que la jeune fille portait à Cédric Diggory.

Le souvenir de ces trois prostitués qu'il avait fini par oublier avec le temps, ressurgit en lui comme une vague passagère. Cette époque où ils vivaient tous ensemble attendant de se plier aux ordres pervers de l'acteur semblait désormais révolue à jamais.

-T'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est avec quelqu'un, elle a même emménagé avec lui la semaine dernière, Cho aussi a un mec. On a tous un job sérieux maintenant.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Michael s'autorisait à lui donner des nouvelles de ses anciens colocataires. Pensait-il qu'il avait _envie _de savoir ? De tous, c'était lui qui avait eu Drago, mais à quel prix ? Il était loin d'être le grand gagnant au final. Il était seul, lui, désespérément seul, sans avenir, à moitié soûl, dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, à écouter le bonheur des autres de la bouche d'un type qu'il n'avait jamais pu encadrer.

-C'est vraiment dommage pour toi tout ce qui t'arrive, compatit Michael avec une pointe d'ironie, pourtant on ne peut pas dire qu'on ne t'avait pas prévenu.

Harry se reconcentra sur lui.

-Ouais...Quand t'auras fini tes discours de gonzesses à deux balles, on pourra peut-être se tirer de ce coin miteux, et aller ailleurs.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Corner.

-Après toi.

Harry paya alors ses verres sans jeter un regard au serveur, puis sortit du bar, Michael sur ses talons.

-Où on va ? s'enquit-il en suivant l'allure rapide de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, tentant de se rappeler le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour se retrouver dans un tel endroit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'appartement de Ginny malgré la nuit tombée.

-Potter, où tu m'emmènes ? s'agaça l'ancien prostitué lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel particulier de Chris Pettigrew.

-Ferme-la.

L'adolescent l'attrapa par la main pour le conduire dans l'ascenseur.

Lorsque les portes automatiques de l'engin se refermèrent sur eux, Harry attrapa Corner par le col, le plaqua contre un des murs restreints de l'ascenseur, et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Ayant prévu un dérapage de ce genre et n'ayant vraisemblablement attendu que ça, Michael répondit à son baiser avec la même hâte, collant son érection contre la cuisse de son assaillant.

Harry se détacha de lui avec un petit sourire narquois sous les gémissements frustrés de Michael puis l'entraina en dehors une fois qu'ils furent à destination. Il sonna à la porte de Ginny jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne lui ouvre.

-Potter ! Tu vas réveiller tout...

Le jeune homme ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, la bouscula délibérément lorsqu'il passa à coté d'elle puis embarqua sa nouvelle proie à travers l'appartement sous le regard furieux de la rouquine, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Cette nuit-là, ses ébats avec Michael Corner eurent le mérite de lui confirmer qu'il était totalement homosexuel, en plus d'empêcher les deux fiancés propriétaires de fermer l'œil de la nuit.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Qu'ils aillent tous crever...

-Drago, ça va ? fit Tom un peu inquiet en considérant son ami, allongé par terre au milieu de son salon, vêtu d'un simple caleçon noir.

Plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool trônaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

Un mois que cette situation durait, depuis que Potter était demeuré introuvable, qu'il retrouvait son ami dans tous ses états, complètement ivre, soit chez lui, soit dans les toilettes d'un club branché vidant tripes et boyaux, soit chez ses soi-disant amis célébrités. Il ne l'avait plus vu dans cet état depuis la mort de sa mère quelques années auparavant. Il avait annulé tous ses projets cinématographique en cours, était devenu totalement incontrôlable, et ses déboires réjouissaient la presse à scandale excitée comme jamais qui se donnait à cœur joie à le prendre en photo dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Drago avait même abandonné toutes poursuites judiciaire contre Neville, il avait décidé qu'il se fichait de ce parasite ; plus jamais il ne lui montrerait qu'il l'avait atteint en provoquant cette polémique.

Il se fichait de Potter, du fait qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui, qu'il avait complètement disparut de la circulation et qu'il lui manquait à tel point qu'il en crevait à petit feu. Oui, il s'en fichait totalement...

-Wow, Tom ! s'exclama l'acteur d'une voix aigues en se redressant.

-Putain Drago, tes vieux doivent se retourner dans leur tombe...

Drago explosa d'un rire bruyant caractéristique de l'homme complètement pété.

-Tu sais qu'Harry a été vu à Bristol le weekend dernier, la rumeur court qu'il s'y est installé.

Drago cessa tout rire, cette annonce lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide, il attrapa la bouteille la plus proche et la porta à sa bouche, rageusement.

-Je suis sûr que cet enculé s'est trouvé une petite bimbo...

-Je ne crois pas non, il a surtout été remarqué dans le quartier homos, il a toute une court à ses pieds selon les dires.

Drago émit un petit rire méprisant. Lui qui n'arrivait plus à bander depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, quelle ironie du sort.

-Pour quelqu'un qui soi disant devait être amoureux de moi, il m'a vite remplacé.

-Oh arrête tes caprices, si tu te souviens bien, c'est toi qui l'as jeté !

-Va te faire foutre avec tes sermons, d'ailleurs je suis sûr que tu sais pertinemment où il est, j'paris que vous êtes en contact, que vous devez bien vous foutre de moi derrière mon dos...

Tom leva les yeux au ciel devant les tendances parano de son ami qui allait décidément très mal.

-Bouge ton cul plutôt, essaye de te faire pardonner, tu y es déjà arrivé, tu...

-J'irai certainement pas ramper, je vais plutôt me bourrer la gueule jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule ivre mort.

Tom regarda son ami tomber peu à peu dans sa déchéance, buvant comme un trou et maudissant tous les amants que Potter avaient pu avoir depuis leur rupture. Devait-il le regarder se détruire sans rien faire ? S'il retrouvait Potter et qu'il lui expliquait la situation, ce dernier reviendrait vers Drago et lui pardonnerait tout. Malgré ses nouvelles perspectives, celles-ci lui semblèrent bien utopiques.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Il m'a dit qu'il était tellement sexy que t'allais le supplier à genoux qu'il te baise, confia Michael dans un fou rire.

Harry explosa de rire, quémandant un autre verre au barman de la boite. Il s'amusait depuis une bonne heure déjà, depuis qu'il avait assez bu pour écouter n'importe quoi. Il aimait bien cette boite. Il avait découvert les boites gay et s'était rendu compte à quel point l'ambiance festive et le sexe était bien plus au rendez-vous que dans les discothèques hétéros.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Ginny plus d'un mois auparavant, il profitait des plaisirs qui s'offraient à lui gracieusement sans culpabiliser le moins du monde, jouissant de son succès tout aussi fulgurant qu'il l'avait été avec les filles, mais cette fois-ci, auprès des homos.

Il était tellement plus facile de se faire une baise rapide avec un garçon qu'avec une fille. La plupart de ses amants était de beaux étalons qu'il rencontrait en soirée. Lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment magnifiques, il prenait la peine de les ramener chez Ginny. Lorsqu'ils étaient totalement passables, il se contentait de quelques coups de rein langoureux dans un coin quelconque, voir dans les toilettes lorsqu'elles étaient un minimum convenables.

Le weekend, lorsqu'il savait pertinemment que le fiancé de Ginny serait dans les parages, il prenait soin de ramener carrément plusieurs mecs afin de déranger le petit couple si proprement parfait. Il voulait choquer ce petit gosse de riche, lui décoincer le cul, lui faire payer son innocence et son bonheur naïf.

Il les entendait souvent se disputer à son sujet, Pettigrew souhaitait que ce dépravé vire de chez lui tandis que Ginny le défendait comme une tigresse aussi loyalement que possible en dépit de toutes les crasses et l'attitude irrespectueuse de son invité.

Elle le voulait toujours auprès de lui, si elle le chassait, elle craignait qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, elle voulait toujours avoir un œil sur lui, le temps qu'il se calme de lui-même. Elle espérait seulement que ce jour arriverait très prochainement. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir dans cet état.

Harry semblait à mille lieux des tourments de la jeune fille. Il profitait de la vie, de sa beauté, de sa jeunesse, de son immaturité absolue. Il allait mal alors il avait décidé qu'il ferait tout pour y remédier, peu importe si cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, il serait un connard jusqu'au bout.

Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Michael Corner et Cédric Diggory désormais en couple, avec qui il se plaisait de trainer lorsqu'il était d'humeur, ou de baiser lorsqu'il ne l'était pas. Il refusait de revoir Ron et les autres, il ne voulait pour rien au monde revenir à sa vie passée, il devait évoluer avec le temps.

-Le pauvre, il a la haine que je lui pique les plus beaux mecs et que je ne veuille même pas me le faire.

-Tu devrais aller le baiser un bon coup, il cesserait peut-être de tirer cette tronche, proposa Cédric avec une moue moqueuse.

L'ancien prostitué était toujours aussi séduisant, toujours aussi amicale et toujours aussi désespérément amoureux d'Harry. Néanmoins il avait compris qu'il n'avait rien à attendre du jeune homme, il se contentait donc d'apprécier sa compagnie ainsi que quelques moments de débauche que l'adolescent voulait bien lui accorder de temps à autres.

-Regarde le brun avec le tee-shirt noir, il est bien monté, fit Michael en désignant un type entrain de danser au milieu de la foule d'autres danseurs.

Harry lui prêta un coup d'œil vague.

-C'est un mauvais coup.

Diggory était de très bonne humeur, il savait qu'Harry ne trouverait personne à ramener ce soir à cette heure-ci et qu'il serait obligé de se rabattre sur d'anciens partenaires. Il y avait donc de grandes chances pour que se soit Michael et lui les grands gagnants du soir. Il aurait tout de même préféré que son petit ami ne soit pas présent. Il préférait avoir Harry pour lui tout seul.

_-Arry !_

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la provenance de la voix et aperçut Mathieu, un très bon coup, un de ses amants réguliers, qui était le seul chez qui il aimait aller. Mathieu était assez vieux en comparaison avec ses autres conquêtes, la quarantaine passée, il restait toujours attractif mais il était surtout très riche et Harry aimait se retrouver dans ses appartements luxueux, l'entendre supplier son nom avec son accent français, les dîner raffinés qu'il lui préparait lorsqu'il daignait rester un peu plus longtemps. Il sentait également que son amant s'attachait de plus en plus à lui, il savait qu'un jour il devrait mettre un terme à leurs rencontres car il ne supporterait pas de briser le cœur de quelqu'un d'autre, une énième fois.

-Putain, encore lui. Il peut pas te lâcher cinq minutes, grogna Cédric, sentant ses plans avec l'adolescent s'envoler en fumée.

Harry ignora ses jérémiades, souriant au nouvel arrivant.

-_Comment ça va_ ? susurra-t-il dans un français approximatif.

-Il est que minuit et t'es déjà bourré, constata Mathieu, amusé.

Harry émit un petit rire séduisant.

-Je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais ton accent m'excite à mort.

-Si, tout le temps...

Harry se colla à lui sans prévenir et murmura sensuellement à son oreille :

-Dis mon prénom et je bande à coup sûr.

Amusé et émoustillé à la fois, son amant prononça son nom à voix basse pour que seul l'adolescent puisse l'entendre et sentit en retour l'excitation de Harry contre sa cuisse. Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné que cela fonctionne si vite.

-Des petites natures ces British...

Harry rit un peu puis l'entraina sur la piste de danse, toujours aussi exalté par les effets de l'alcool qui lui donnaient le tournis.

-Arry...Faut que je te dise quelque chose, prononça la voix mal assurée de Mathieu qui regardait Harry danser, comme hypnotisé.

L'adolescent ne l'écoutait pas, il continuait à se laisser emporter par la musique, remuant dans tous les sens.

-Je t'aime...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure chuchoté à son oreille qu'il avait parfaitement bien entendu cette fois-ci.

Son cœur se mit à s'emballer sans prévenir, combien de fois avait-il rêvé ces mots dans la bouche d'un autre ?

Réagissant au quart de tour, Harry posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Mathieu et le poussa très violemment.

-Arry ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, repoussant son amant à nouveau comme s'il avait été attaqué.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Arry ! s'exclama Mathieu de plus en plus inquiet par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

L'adolescent recula de la piste de danse, tout semblait aller et venir au ralenti autour de lui, l'alcool lui montait définitivement à la tête, son cœur cognait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. C'était incroyablement douloureux.

-Ne m'approche plus ! s'écria-t-il avec rage lorsqu'il sentit Mathieu passer une main apaisante sur son épaule, tu n'es pas lui ! TU N'ES PAS LUI !

Mathieu recula de deux pas, intimidé par ses cris et sa colère soudaine. Cédric et Michael avait fait irruption près de lui mais il les repoussa tout aussi violemment lorsqu'ils s'enquirent sur sa conduite déconcertante.

Harry en avait assez de les voir le dévisager comme ils l'auraient fait avec un gros malade tout droit sorti de l'asile. Il s'enfuit de la boite, le diable aux trousses.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry s'était laissé guider jusqu'à l'hôtel particulier de Pettigrew, tel un automate, ignorant de quelles façons il avait réussi à ne pas s'égarer. Il se sentait prisonnier d'une stupeur enivrée, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses faits et gestes, seule la douleur aigues qu'il ressentait au niveau du cœur le contrôlait et lui permettait d'avancer. Il ne sentait que cette blessure saigner en lui, le brûler corps et âme. Pourtant..._il voulait tant oublier et que tout cela cesse ! _Il en avait assez de se montrer si faible et si affecté par celui qu'il craignait à présent de nommer, même dans ses propres réflexions.

-Vous rentrez tôt.

Il ignorait par quels moyens il s'était retrouvé dans la grande cuisine design de l'appartement mais il n'en avait cure. Chris Pettigrew, encore éveillé malgré l'heure tardive, était installé sur une des chaises de la pièce, un journal à la main, l'air fortement irrité par l'arrivée de son invité indésirable.

Harry éclata de rire sans réellement savoir le pourquoi de son amusement. Il avait l'impression de ne plus diriger ses propres réactions comme si quelqu'un s'était implanté dans son cerveau et jouait avec ses fonctions motrices.

-Vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as surpris à poil entrain de baiser, je t'autorise à me tutoyer, lâcha-t-il d'une voix narquoise.

Chris esquissa une moue répugnée.

-Vous êtes d'une vulgarité obscène.

-J't'emmerde.

Il le haïssait tellement, lui, ses bonnes manières et sa vision si pure de la vie.

-Vous n'avez pas trouvé de morceau de choix ce soir on dirait, s'amusa le riche héritier avec une ironie non dissimulée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? T'es jaloux ? répliqua l'adolescent en se rapprochant irrévocablement vers le fiancé de Ginny.

Chris blêmit, se sentant tout d'un coup beaucoup moins sûr de lui. A la vérité, cet adolescent impudent l'effrayait, lui et ses mœurs dépravées.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'alarma-t-il en voyant Harry se rapprocher de lui de manière préoccupante.

Harry se plaça devant lui, affichant une moue charmeuse, un regard lubrique. Il avança son visage de celui de son hôte, se mettant à affleurer ses lèvres, démarche qui émoustilla l'adulte bien plus qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, sentant la honte et le désir gronder en lui. Quoi de plus excitant que ce démon de la débauche à la beauté si redoutable qu'un seul de ses regards suffit à vous oublier vous-même ?

Harry ne le touchait pas, il se contentait de frôler ses lèvres avec les siennes, jouant avec son désir nouveau, excité de réduire à néant ce petit gosse de riche répugnant.

L'adolescent se colla à lui sans prévenir, sentant l'érection de l'adulte toucher le haut de sa cuisse. Il le sentit cesser de respirer pour s'empêcher de gémir, la honte le faisant blêmir des pieds à la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai trouvé là ? susurra le jeune homme avec un mépris ironique, un petit pédé refoulé.

-Je...

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer une quelconque résistance, il plongea sa main dans le pantalon de sa proie qui cria presque à ce contact, se saisissant durement de son sexe tendu à travers le tissu de son caleçon.

Il voulait le choquer, qu'il gémisse de plaisir mais surtout de honte. Ce petit catho qui priait tous les soirs pour que les homos brûlent en enfer allait vite comprendre qu'il ferait également parti du voyage sur les rives du Styx.

Harry bougea sa main sur la virilité de sa victime, n'osant toujours pas le toucher à même la peau tellement Pettigrew le répugnait. Ce dernier poussa un long râle rauque et ferma les yeux pour savourer la sensation prodigieuse que lui offrait ce petit con détestable.

A cette vue, Harry se recula brusquement sous le regard frustré du propriétaire qui, toujours extrêmement pâle, avait à nouveau ouvert les yeux pour le fusiller du regard.

-Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre pour t'enculer ce soir, je suis pas d'humeur là, fit Harry en signe d'explication.

Il afficha un sourire victorieux puis tourna les talons en direction de sa chambre.

Harry entendit Pettigrew et Ginny se disputer toute la matinée qui suivie. Le fiancé de la rouquine hurlait avec acharnement pour que ce malade déguerpisse de chez lui le plus vite possible. La jeune fille, qui ne voyait aucune raison valable nouvelle pour le chasser, ne comprenait rien à l'attitude si furieuse de son petit ami.

Ce fut lorsqu'Harry débarqua dans la cuisine, qu'elle le vit faire un clin d'œil moqueur à Chris et que ce dernier blêmit considérablement, qu'elle sut qu'Harry était allé trop loin cette fois-ci, que son comportement empirait et que le laisser faire en attendant qu'il se calme par lui-même n'était visiblement pas l'idée du siècle.

Elle promit à son fiancé que tout s'arrangerait, qu'il devait lui faire confiance et la laisser faire. Elle non plus ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-Salut, vieux.

Harry, assis contre un mur en plein milieu du couloir, une clope au bec, une bouteille de whisky dans une main, redressa la tête au son de cette voix familière.

-Wow, mon pote ! s'exclama Harry sans pour autant s'intéresser plus de deux secondes au nouvel arrivant.

Ron Weasley se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise de constater dans quel piteux état son meilleur ami se retrouvait seulement deux mois après s'être fait virer par ses soins. Il avait reçu un appel d'urgence de Ginny le soir précédent lui avouant qu'Harry séjournait chez elle depuis plus d'un mois, qu'il allait décidément très mal et qu'elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Ron avait été furieux sur le coup, lui qui était désespéré par la disparition de son ami, tout le monde l'avait été. Il avait cru à la drogue, la prostitution, l'enlèvement, pire, le suicide alors qu'il était tranquillement chez sa petite sœur depuis tout ce temps. Voir son éternel confident, par terre, parmi les bouteilles d'alcool et les mégots de cigarettes, le regard dans le vide, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'était finalement pas inquiété pour rien. Il était aussi mal qu'il se l'était imaginé et ce malgré sa fugue chez le petit ami de sa sœur.

Ron soupira et s'assit près de lui, avisant son ami d'un regard inquiet.

-Tu crois pas que t'as assez bu ? Donne-moi ta bouteille...

-Et si tu te la foutais au cul plutôt ?

Contrarié par son ton acerbe alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, le rouquin lui retira de force la bouteille à moitié vide que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à vider d'une traite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante en observant Ron finir le contenu à sa place.

-Si c'est la seule manière pour t'empêcher de boire...

La colère d'Harry se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il émit un petit rire nerveux tout en s'allumant une énième cigarette qu'il pompa avec passion.

-Depuis quand tu fumes ?

Harry haussa les épaules, prêtant toujours beaucoup plus d'attention à sa cigarette plutôt qu'à son ami assis près de lui.

-C'est Ginny qui m'a demandé de venir.

-Wahou t'es sérieux ? J'avais encore quelques doutes pourtant, ironisa le jeune homme avec flegme.

-Elle...

-Je sais ce qu'elle veut ! coupa sèchement le brun en regardant enfin Ron dans les yeux, je sais ce que vous me voulez tous, mais c'est trop tard.

Pendant que le jeune homme détournait le regard, le rouquin se sentit encore plus mal à ses mots. Une telle douleur transperçait dans sa voix, une telle tristesse. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami comme cela, il lui faisait presque peur. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était placé plus aucune limite et que sa colère était capable de lui faire faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire en temps normal. De mauvaises choses. Ces mêmes choses qui le détruisaient à petit feu. En cet instant, Harry réussissait même à lui faire peur tant il semblait hors d'atteinte.

-Ginny m'a dit ce que tu faisais toutes les nuits. Tu te protèges au moins ? demanda le rouquin d'une voix inquiète.

Harry éclata d'un rire méprisant.

-Je suis aussi adulte que toi Weasley, te prends pas pour ma mère. Ce serait vraiment très contrariant.

Ron soupira, sachant très bien que cela ne servait à rien d'insister.

-Je suis content que tu ais enfin accepté ta totale homosexualité, dit-il dans une note plus fraternelle dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

-De quoi tu parles tête de con ?

-On s'en doutait tous, à ta manière de traiter les filles, de les considérer. C'était assez flagrant.

Harry fit semblant de ne lui prêter aucune attention.

-Merci Dr. Freud.

-Mais fais quand même attention.

Harry se tourna lentement vers lui, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Il le dévisagea un instant puis Harry plongea sur les lèvres de son ami et les mordit jusqu'au sang. Ron, pris sous le coup de la surprise, gémit de douleur et le repoussa très brutalement.

Satisfait, Harry rit un peu, dédaigneusement. Ron essuya sa lèvre meurtrie ensanglantée d'un geste rageur.

-Bon Dieu, t'es vraiment atteint.

-T'étais le dernier sur ma liste, mais finalement, les roux, c'est pas trop mon genre.

Ron l'incendia du regard.

-Sauf si c'est au féminin.

Harry se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, un peu perdu par cette dernière réplique.

-Tu crois peut-être que ta présence chez ma sœur me semble aussi anodine ? continua le rouquin avec une pointe d'énervement.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de tirer sur sa clope.

-C'était toi, hein ?

-De quoi tu parles mon chou ? répondit Harry faussement innocent.

Ron crut qu'il allait le gifler pour effacer son sale petit sourire méchant. Son sang froid le retint.

-C'est toi qui venais baiser ma sœur en douce dès que j'avais le dos tourner !

Harry éclata de rire, il l'avait enfin dit, il se l'était enfin avouer à voix haute.

-Putain, arrête de rire ou je te jure, je te pète la gueule sur place ! cingla le rouquin furieusement.

Nullement impressionné par cette menace, le jeune homme continua à être pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

-T'es tellement pathétique, mon pote. Y'a vraiment que toi pour mettre deux ans à t'en rendre compte. Des fois je la sautais alors que t'étais qu'à quelques mètres de nous. C'était tellement jouissif de te prendre pour un con, Ronny d'amour.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et de rage par les paroles que venaient de prononcer son meilleur ami. Ron savait qu'il aurait dû le frapper jusqu'au sang pour lui faire regretter sa méchanceté, sa trahison, ses mensonges. Il était même certain que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il voulait se faire détester, il voulait faire payer au monde entier sa souffrance, dès lors, il ne posa pas la main sur lui, ne lui fit pas même une réprimande.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'_il_ t'a fait pour que tu en arrives à dire des choses pareilles, mais je te jure qu'on peut t'aider, il suffit que tu nous laisses faire...

Harry se recula brusquement comme si ces dernières paroles l'avaient brûlé vif. Pourquoi voyait-il de la pitié dans ses yeux plutôt que de la haine envers lui et ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi ne le frappait-il pas ? Avait-il peur qu'il se mette à pleurer ?

Il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide, d'aucune pitié...

-Harry...Je te jure que tout peut redevenir comme avant, je te promets que...

Harry lui envoya un somptueux coup de poing en pleine figure.

-FERME TA GUEULE !

Ses mains tremblantes ne l'empêchèrent pas de frapper à nouveau sur son ami qui bloqua néanmoins sa troisième tentative.

-Arrête, Harry ! supplia Ron qui ne supportait plus de le voir dans cet état.

Un mal de crâne fulgurant calma les coups du jeune homme mais redoubla sa colère.

-Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne !

Ginny fit irruption dans le couloir affichant une mine affolée.

-Vous...Putain, laissez-moi tranquille...Je...

La douleur l'empêcha de prononcer le moindre mot, il poussa un gémissement strident, la lumière l'éblouissait de plus en plus tant la douleur s'amplifiait. Puis ce fut le trou...noir.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Drago...Drago...

Ce dernier, qui s'était légèrement assoupi, se redressa soudainement à l'entente des gémissements agités du jeune homme étendu dans le lit blanc de l'hôpital. Il rapprocha sa chaise et pris la main de l'adolescent dans la sienne dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

Combien de fois avait-il gémi son prénom dans un appel à l'aide depuis qu'il était auprès de lui ? Il aurait tant voulu l'aider mais en était-il seulement capable ? Pouvait-on sauver quelqu'un dès lors qu'on était le responsable de sa souffrance ?

Drago avait appris par le biais de Tom, qui demeurait toujours en contact avec Sirius Black, qu'Harry avait été hospitalisé dans l'urgence. Submergé par une terreur sans nom, il s'était précipité à l'hôpital de Bristol en toute hâte.

Son médecin l'avait informé de son état totalement hors de danger : Harry avait été opéré du cerveau pour cause d'une tumeur bénigne, cause de tous ses maux de tête et autres tourments. Il était à présent en réanimation post opératoire et Drago avait demandé aux Weasley, Sirius et les autres de le laisser seul avec lui le temps qu'il se réveille.

Tous avaient été très réticents de le voir débarquer, les médecins particulièrement qui redoutaient une invasion de paparazzis dans leur hôpital. Drago s'était montré courtois et persuasif envers ceux qui veillaient sur lui depuis son arrivée aux urgences et en dépit de leur réserve à l'égard de l'acteur, qui pour tous était considéré comme le responsable des malheurs du jeune homme, l'avait laissé rester auprès de lui jusqu'à son réveil.

Voilà maintenant trois heures que Drago était assis près du lit de son ancien amant, profondément endormi, quoi que très tourmenté dans son sommeil. Il gémissait souvent des mots totalement incompréhensibles, seul le prénom de l'acteur était déchiffrable et revenait très fréquemment.

Il semblait à Drago qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux ; malgré son teint blafard, sa tenue de patient et son bandage peu attrayant lui enveloppant tout le crâne, il était toujours d'une beauté éclatante. L'émeraude de ses yeux lui manquait, il aurait voulu qu'il les ouvre, sa voix lui manquait, il aurait voulu l'entendre parler, le goût de ses lèvres lui manquait, il aurait voulu les embrasser.

Il serra un peu plus sa main à l'entente d'une nouvelle plainte qui lui était adressée. Il lui embrassa la paume de la main en espérant que cela l'apaiserait.

Les médecins avaient beau dire qu'il était guéri, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il ne se réveille jamais...

-Harry..., murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée, signe qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis des heures.

Il sentit son cœur faire un tour complet à la vue des paupières de l'adolescent papillonner allègrement pour finalement dévoiler deux magnifiques émeraudes qui l'observaient désormais avec surprise et incompréhension.

-C'est un rêve, prononça la voix faible de l'adolescent ce qui était plus une constatation qu'une interrogation, sans quitter Drago des yeux.

Ce dernier avait la gorge nouée, il ne savait que dire, chaque mot qu'il avait soigneusement choisi de lui dire lorsque le moment de retrouvailles arriverait, restait coincé. Le soulagement, la joie, la peur mêlés l'empêchaient d'énoncer le moindre son. Il se contenta d'entrelacer leurs doigts un peu plus, de secouer la tête négativement en réponse à sa question, puis de lui sourire doucement pour manifester ses trois sentiments.

Harry ne semblait pas comprendre de son coté. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve ! Le vrai Drago était sûrement en Nouvelle Zélande avec sa nouvelle fiancée et continuait à le détester depuis la polémique. Il ne pouvait être entrain de lui prendre la main sur son lit de malade avec un tel sourire amoureux.

-Je suis mort, dit-il comme dernière hypothèse plausible à ses yeux.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ginny apparut dans la pièce sans prévenir.

-Il est toujours pas réveillé ?

Drago se recula du jeune homme, détachant leur main avec hâte pendant que la rouquine observait Harry avec un immense sourire.

-Il est réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle en informant les autres extérieurs à sa chambre avant de se précipiter sur lui et de l'embrasser avec entrain.

Drago tiqua dédaigneusement lorsqu'elle osa lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres : pour qui se prenait cette pimbêche ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de crier son indignation qu'une foule déambula dans la chambre : Sirius Black, la plupart des autres Weasley, ses anciens prostitués, Cédric et Michael, d'autres adolescents dont il ignorait le nom mais qui vinrent tous le saluer gaiement. Drago se sentait tellement intrus, tous le scrutaient avec méfiance, il se mit donc dans un coin pour se faire oublier, ne pouvant s'empêcher de garder un œil sur l'adolescent du fond de la pièce. Il le voyait sourire à ses amis, tellement surpris par leur loyauté et leur amour mais également très reconnaissant, puis parfois son regard vert déviait discrètement vers lui avec cette même incompréhension mais cette envie avide de ne plus le lâcher du regard, pourtant cela ne durait que quelques instants, il se devait de remercier ses amis.

Drago aurait voulu que Tom soit présent, il se serait senti moins exclu mais ce dernier avait été mandé auprès de sa famille dans l'urgence, le laissant seul parmi tous ces gens hostiles.

Drago écartait parfois son regard jusqu'à la jolie rouquine, assise sur le lit d'Harry qui le dévorait des yeux sans pudeur, riant à la moindre de ses répliques, le couvant d'un regard amoureux un peu trop protecteur. Elle agissait comme si elle était sa petite amie et Drago ressentit une bouffé de jalousie et de rage envers elle.

Après tout, il ignorait tout de cette fille. Elle était peut-être effectivement sa copine, elle avait été la première à exposé sa hargne envers lui à son arrivée. Sur le moment, il s'était alors résigné à l'idée qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble étant donné les échos qu'il avait reçus de Tom comme quoi Harry ne trainait que dans des coins gays depuis qu'ils avaient rompus. A présent, son attitude le faisait sérieusement douter et il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas hurler son amertume à cette simple idée.

Un médecin arriva en trombe dans la chambre, indigné par tout ce monde, ordonnant sévèrement que les trois quart des personnes présentes déguerpissent en vitesse, le patient venait d'être opéré et devait être ménagé !

Drago bénit ce médecin pour trois générations le temps que la plupart des gens sortent de la chambre, saluant Harry une dernière fois. Dix minutes plus tard, il ne restait que Ginny, toujours installée sur le lit de Harry, Ron, un peu en retrait tout comme Drago, Molly Weasley assise au chevet du jeune homme et Sirius également à ses cotés.

Maintenant que la pièce semblait bien plus déserte, Harry avait beaucoup plus de mal à éviter le regard de son ancien amant.

-Harry ! J'ai une grande nouvelle, annonça Ginny avec un enthousiasme qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'il était éveillé.

Le jeune homme tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les paroles de la jeune fille alors que tout son esprit restait focalisé vers l'ange blond qui ne cessait de l'observer et qui avait pris sa main quelques instants plus tôt.

-Tiens ! fit-elle en lui tendant une lettre déjà ouverte, je me suis permise de l'ouvrir parce qu'il fallait que je sache avant de te la donner.

Harry s'en saisit et lut son contenu. Son cœur s'emballa aux simples premiers mots qu'il déchiffra :

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer la validité de votre candidature dans notre école de photographie en septembre prochain._

La lettre était signée Severus Rogue et accompagnée de plusieurs formulaires d'inscriptions, de listes de fournitures et autres paperasses.

-Tu...Tu as envoyé mon dossier ? prononça-t-il d'une voix totalement émue.

Et il l'était vraiment. Il n'aurait jamais pu se douter que Ginny aurait osé déroger à ses premières volontés et il lui était tellement reconnaissant à présent.

-Sans blague, couillon ! rit-elle jovialement, merde, Harry, tu es pris !

Ron siffla gaiement pendant que Sirius et Mme Weasley le félicitait en applaudissant avec entrain.

-Je...Je ne sais pas quoi dire...C'est...Merci ! dit-il étreignant la jeune fille pour combler son manque de remerciements.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots.

Drago, qui s'était raidi à leur étreinte, se pétrifia un peu plus à la vue du nouvel arrivant qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? agressa sèchement Drago qui avait tout d'un coup parfaitement repris l'usage de sa voix.

Neville se tenait dignement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tout le monde posa son regard vers lui, Harry remarqua, que son ancien mentor prit un soin tout particulier à éviter de regarder Drago et, étrangement, Sirius aussi.

-Je pourrais te retourner la même question, répliqua le photographe sur le même ton, tu devrais pas être en voyage de noces avec ta bonne sœur à l'heure qu'il est ?

Furibond, Drago se précipita sur lui prêt à le frapper mais Sirius intervint à temps et les sépara avec l'aide de Ron.

-On est dans un hôpital ! grogna Sirius, vous vous contrôlez ou c'est moi qui vous fiche dehors !

Toujours aussi furieux, Drago se recula de Neville en jurant puis incendia Harry du regard.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu continues à voir cet enculé après ce qu'il nous a fait, à moins que t'aies pris goût à être sa petite pute personnelle ! cracha le blond à son ancien amant.

Toute pitié envolée, Drago avait une envie furieuse de frapper Harry, savoir que leur alliance était toujours d'actualité après tout ce que le photographe leur avait fait subir, le remplissait d'une colère noire. Ce fut donc les premières paroles que Drago adressa au jeune homme et elles étaient loin de celles prévues en tout premier lieu.

Ahuri par sa soudaine colère, Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Ce fut Ron qui s'en chargea à sa place coupant Ginny dans son élan qui s'apprêtait à fustiger l'acteur après de telles paroles insultantes.

-Harry n'a jamais revu Neville ! Nous aussi on aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il vient faire ici, si ce n'est pas trop lui demander, répliqua le rouquin en s'adressa directement au photographe.

L'acteur sembla se calmer un peu à cette annonce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry d'une voix distante à Neville tentant d'oublier la colère récente de Drago à son égard.

-J'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé, je suis venu voir comment tu allais, expliqua calmement son ancien mentor en s'approchant de son lit, évitant de croiser le regard sombre de Drago sur lui.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui ! intervint l'acteur de plus en plus menaçant, se sentant prêt à lui retomber dessus.

-Depuis quand c'est toi qui décide pour lui ?

-Dégage de cette putain de chambre ! assena durement Drago.

-Va te faire foutre, si tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres, blondasse de mes deux !

-Tirez vous...

La voix était peu élevée mais dure, ferme, sans appel.

Tous se retournèrent vers Harry qui avait détourné la tête vers la fenêtre, les ignorant superbement.

-Tirez-vous tous ! s'exclama-t-il plus fortement devant leur total manque de coopération.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence et Harry refusa de croiser le dernier regard que Drago lui adressa. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Il ignorait toujours la raison de sa venue mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle lui faisait déjà plus de mal que de bien, comme il en avait toujours été dans leur relation depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, près d'un an auparavant.

Ces longues semaines qu'il avait vécues sans lui comme un manque à sa survie ne l'avait pas changé. Drago était toujours le même, Harry avait compris depuis peu qu'il ne pouvait pas le changer. Il serra la lettre de Rogue, une bouffée de détermination l'envahissant tout d'un coup.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry sortit de la salle de bain de sa chambre, enfin paré pour sortir de cet hôpital qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'était remis de son opération et à présent, il était prêt à aller de l'avant. Pendant sa convalescence, il avait fait des choix. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et il s'était décidé de ne plus jamais laisser le chagrin et la souffrance le faire sombrer de nouveau.

Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça, il avait d'ailleurs dit adieu à Cédric et Michael pour de bon, ces derniers lui rappelleraient trop cette période d'auto destruction dans laquelle il avait plongé lui-même et il n'était pas assez attaché à eux pour essayer de leur laisser une seconde chance. Il savait qui étaient ses vrais amis désormais, il n'avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet.

Il n'avait pas revu Neville qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé de voir et Drago qui l'avait demandé plusieurs fois au cours de la semaine, il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à une nouvelle confrontation bien qu'il la savait imminente.

Il rangea ses quelques affaires en vrac dans un sac à dos, néanmoins ravi de fuir ces lieux qu'il trouvait terriblement morbides.

Une porte s'ouvrit et Harry, qui crut d'abord que c'était Ron qui venait l'aider à porter son unique sac, s'apprêta à grogner qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il constata que Drago était là, au pas de la porte, avec cette même beauté insolente et son légendaire regard impénétrable qui le scrutait avidement.

Harry recula de quelques pas, se sentant défaillir contre son gré par le trop plein d'émotions qu'il l'étreignit à la simple vue de son ancien amant ; depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas retrouvé simplement seuls à seuls dans une même pièce ? Sûrement depuis que Drago avait décidé d'en finir en estimant qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un vide boule compromettant depuis le début dont il préférait se passer étant donné les dégâts qu'il causait pour sa précieuse réputation. Le souvenir de cette dernière entrevue lui revint à l'esprit, lui dévorant douloureusement le cœur et lui permit d'afficher un air froid à son égard.

Drago s'avança néanmoins lentement vers lui, demeurant toujours dans un silence oppressant.

Et Harry ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade malgré la rancœur et l'amertume qu'il éprouvait. Il le dévorait des yeux littéralement. Il ressentit une bouffée de chaleur l'étreindre tout entier, l'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres si bien dessinées devint sur le moment quelque chose d'urgent et d'obsédant. C'était chimique. Ils avaient toujours ressenti cette attirance l'un pour l'autre, c'est ainsi qu'il savait parfaitement que Drago se trouvait dans le même état que lui.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Brûlant...

Harry ne répondit rien, restant prostré sur ses deux jambes stupidement.

-Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais...

Harry ne voulait pas croire un seul mot de ces belles paroles. Il aurait voulu réagir, le frapper, l'insulter, mais surtout cesser de le manger du regard tel le pathétique amoureux qu'il était. Il n'en fit rien, il en était incapable. Tout comme il l'était de le détester. Une partie de lui ne désirait qu'une chose, lui donner toutes les excuses du monde et lui pardonner.

Une fois totalement face à lui, Drago soupira de lassitude et plaça très doucement ses deux mains en coupe sur le visage de l'adolescent qui bien que surpris par cet attouchement, poussa un soupire de contentement, lorsque deux lèvres vinrent se poser délicatement sur les siennes. C'était doux, amoureux, affolant. Harry ferma les yeux, se laissant faire passivement, sentant son cœur s'envoler dans sa poitrine, s'interdisant de répondre à ce baiser.

Il n'en avait plus le droit. Il ne pouvait pas...

Drago accentua le baiser, plus pressé, il s'accapara ses lèvres avec une facilité hallucinante, il voulait plus, il voulait tout. Et Harry ne put que sombrer dans ce tourbillon de sensations qui lui avait terriblement manqué au fil des semaines.

Il avait l'impression de retrouver une partie de lui dans ses baisers, de revivre et d'exister à nouveau normalement. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'acteur faisant coller leur deux corps qui se liaient derechef avec empressement. Son corps n'avait jamais paru autant à sa place contre celui du blond qu'en cet instant. Il aurait voulu ne jamais revenir à la réalité jusqu'à mourir entre ses bras chauds.

Oh mon Dieu ! Il l'aimait tellement !

Leurs gestes devinrent beaucoup plus fougueux, plus impatients. Fébrile, Harry gémit à nouveau, tout aussi affamé que son amant qui investissait sa langue avec une langueur achevée.

-Mon amour, tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla Drago avant de reprendre sa bouche possessivement.

Il mentait !

Harry ne voulait pas croire à ses mots, encore ces belles paroles pour mieux l'amadouer. S'il avait été réellement son amour, pourquoi avait-il mis tant d'acharnement à le faire souffrir ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé, et reléguer au second plan derrière sa carrière ? L'adolescent se sentait tellement perdu et furieux contre l'acteur ; comment osait-il le faire se sentir si important et essentiel à ses yeux quand il s'était enfin résigné à ne jamais éprouver de tels sentiments de sa part ?

Malgré lui, Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un des nombreux rêves qu'il avait fait au cours duquel Drago revenait vers lui et le suppliait de lui pardonner...

Drago dévia ses baisers dans la ligne de son cou, passant ses mains jusque là très sages, sous son tee-shirt, faisant frémir l'adolescent tout entier. Pourtant, alors qu'il perdait peu à peu la tête, des images récentes de sa descente aux enfers volèrent dans son esprit sournoisement, faisant intervenir sa raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Jamais il ne pourrait revivre ça...

De ce fait, il se recula fermement de son amant avant que tout n'aille beaucoup trop loin, résistant à l'envie incongrue qu'il avait de se réfugier à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour baiser, accusa Harry d'une voix sèche en réponse à la question silencieuse de son amant qui le regardait avec envie et frustration.

Drago fronça les sourcils, un peu froissé par le ton adopté par le jeune homme.

-Tu es furieux contre moi, constata l'acteur, l'air résigné.

Le jeune homme ricana amèrement. C'était peu dire. Harry aurait pourtant mis sa main à couper que l'acteur ne croyait plus au Père Noël...

-Tu es revenu. Pourquoi ?

-Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir quitté mais tu me connais, j'agis toujours comme un salaud sans réfléchir.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Drago poussa un soupire agacé.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu me manquais ! J'ai réalisé trop tard ma connerie, je suis là pour la réparer.

Harry baissa les yeux tristement. Ce n'était pas la réponse, ni les mots qu'il attendait -désespérément. Drago était déjà revenu lui implorer son pardon auparavant, il connaissait ses beaux discours par cœur. Son manège de séduction pour l'emprisonner entre ses griffes ne fonctionnait plus sur lui désormais. Il lui faudrait bien plus que de longues paroles attrayantes et quelques baisers fougueux pour le faire changer d'avis à présent.

-Tu crois que je vais revenir auprès de toi simplement parce que tu l'as décidé ?

Il s'était fait une raison, jamais Drago ne l'aimerait, seuls leurs moments de débauche lui avaient manqué, comme toujours. Il s'était résigné. Il savait que tout avec Drago était éphémère, s'il retournait avec lui, l'acteur finirait par le jeter pour une raison ou une autre et Harry ne pouvait plus revivre l'enfer qu'il avait vécu lorsque Drago l'avait abandonné ce jour là. Il en mourrait cette fois-ci et il avait bel et bien l'intention de vivre maintenant qu'il avait tant de projets d'avenir. Il arrivait beaucoup trop tard.

De son côté, Drago aurait tant voulu lui dire que sans lui, il n'existait plus, qu'il n'était plus rien, mais il garda le silence tandis qu'Harry poursuivait dans une note plus accablée :

-Je t'ai attendu ! A Londres, je n'ai fait que ça pendant des jours ! J'ai cru que tu reviendrais me chercher !

Drago eut l'envie furieuse de secouer Harry follement : mais il était revenu ! Tardivement certes, mais il était revenu ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu et attendu ?

-Tu as tord, Drago, j'en ai fini avec toi. J'ai tourné la page, la vie que tu me proposes ne me suffit plus.

Pendant qu'Harry accusait, Drago restait figé dans son mutisme, incapable de se défendre, incapable de se battre pour lui, pour leur histoire. Il savait que quoi qu'il dise, Harry resterait fixé sur sa décision, ou du moins, cela l'arrangeait de le croire.

-Rester cacher au reste du monde comme ta pute personnelle, me faire larguer et baiser selon tes humeurs, c'est plus mon trip.

Pourtant Drago avait tant envie de le contredire, de lui dire qu'il avait évolué depuis la polémique, qu'il était prêt à tout abandonner pour lui désormais, sa carrière, sa réputation, tout ce qui avait compté à ses yeux autrefois, pour lui. Il ne voulait plus se cacher, il n'avait jamais eu honte de lui. Il ne dit rien néanmoins, Harry ne lui laissant aucune seconde de répit.

-Mon école m'a obtenu une bourse, j'aurai plus besoin de vendre mon cul pour manger et me loger maintenant. Dès septembre, je vais démarrer une nouvelle vie et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour venir tout faire foirer.

Harry restait imperturbable dans ses accusations, il ne voulait montrer aucune faiblesse devant Drago, pourtant, il avait mal, tellement mal. Mais Drago ne devait rien voir...Après tout, c'était entièrement sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivé là. Il avait tout fait pour que ça marche entre eux, il s'y était donné corps et âmes et Drago avait toujours superbement tout gâché.

-C'est ça ! Dans ce cas, barre-toi et bon vent, lâcha l'acteur terriblement blessé par ses dernières paroles.

Harry lui accorda un regard triste puis traversa la pièce, son sac sur son dos et disparut complètement.

Drago n'avait pas bougé : était-ce leur dernier baiser ? Leur dernier échange ? Leur dernier regard ?

Harry avait semblé si sûr de lui cette fois-ci, si tranchant...

Drago se sentait anéanti, son cœur battait contre sa poitrine manifestant une douleur intense face à cette rupture si brutale. Un cœur...brisé ?

**A suivre !**

_Fiou, ce chapitre a été assez dur à écrire. Dans le prochain, au programme ; un saut dans le temps assez important et donc un tournent assez différent mais je n'en dis pas plus. _

_A bientôt (promis),_

_Margue._

_ps : si une personne parmi vous a fait ou fait une école de photographie, qu'elle me laisse son adresse email, j'aurais besoin de quelques infos éventuelles. Merci._


	20. séquelles

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux et désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy. HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un…Bref ! Bonne année à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes . Mes résolutions pour 2010 : ne plus me plaindre du froid et essayer de poster plus vite (c'est mal barré…)._

_Bonne nouvelle, j'ai hésité à transposer tous les personnages de la fic en bleu après avoir vu Avatar, mais je me suis dit que ça ferait vraiment coup bas pour vous (vous l'avez échappé belle !)._

_Mauvaise nouvelle, super heureuse d'avoir retrouvée toute mon inspiration (et un peu de temps libre), je me suis attelée au chapitre suivant, mais la clé usb sur laquelle j'ai tout écrit (forcément), a disparu, et comme il est hors de question que je réécrive tout, il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle refasse surface._

_Message pour mes copines msn__ : les filles ! l'autre jour, j'ai mystérieusement perdu tous mes contacts (parfois je me dis qu'il faudrait en finir avec la vie) et comme tout mon compte s'est changé en norvégien (à moins que ce soit du suèdois…), ça limite mes tentatives de réà juste pour vous prévenir de ma désertion dans le cas où vous en auriez quelque chose à foutre, __. Dans l'absolu, j'espère juste qu'elles vont réaparaître très rapidement, sinon bah adieu ! xd_

_Un grand merci à __Vif d'or__ pour ses corrections et à __Nessa__ pour la réécriture de certains passages qui en avaient bien besoin._

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 20 : sequelles

Un an et quatre mois plus tard...

Harry traversa la grande cours verdoyante avant de retrouver les couloirs à présent familiers. Il longea les murs grisâtres de la bâtisse en évitant le monde qui s'agglutinait sur lui dans la direction opposée. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la cafétéria qui comme à son habitude grouillait d'étudiants très bruyants. La pause déjeunée était toujours une épreuve difficile pour Harry, lui qui ne supportait pas les mouvements de foules aussi conséquents.

Il tenta d'apercevoir des têtes connues tout en ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards constamment portés sur lui. Voilà maintenant plus d'un an qu'il était parfaitement entrainé à tous les ignorer.

-Hé Harry ! l'interpella une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien désormais.

Il se dirigea alors vers son groupe de supposés "amis" composé de son petit ami du moment, Colin Crivey, lui-même accompagné de sa meilleure amie Hannah Abbot, qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas sentir, Angelina Johanson, sa seule véritable amie de l'école qu'il se prenait à véritablement apprécier à ses heures perdues, ainsi que Marcus Flint et Justin Flinch Fletcher, deux individus qu'il était quelque peu forcé de fréquenter à partir du moment où Angelina et Colin étaient proches d'eux.

Harry s'assit près d'Angelina en soupirant d'aise, heureux de se poser enfin tout en lâchant son sac à terre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit la jeune fille alors que le groupe d'amis continuait à bavarder sans plus se préoccuper du jeune homme qui venait d'arriver.

-Rien, répondit-il mécaniquement.

Ne pouvait-il vraiment rien lui cacher ? Angelina et lui s'étaient tout de suite trouvés le jour de son entrée dans la grande école de photographie de Londres plus d'un an auparavant. Etant une jolie fille au visage fin, aux grands yeux bleus et au charme fou, elle avait tout de suite cru qu'elle avait une chance de finir un jour ou l'autre par sortir avec le bel Harry Potter mais le jeune homme ne touchait plus aucune fille depuis que Malfoy et lui avaient rompu pour la dernière fois.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre un contact physique avec qui que ce soit depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital après leur séparation officielle et simultanément, de la fin de sa descente aux enfers. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il était homosexuel, un statut qu'il avait toujours clamé fièrement, et du reste, dont tout le monde était manifestement au courant depuis ses déclarations faites à la presse.

Son arrivée, l'année précédente, avait fait grand bruit dans l'école. Les étudiants avaient tous eu plus ou moins vent de son histoire avec le célèbre Drago Malfoy et ceux qui ne suivaient jamais l'actualité people avaient fini par être mis au courant dans tous les cas.

Cette polémique n'avait été que les prémices de sa célébrité dans la gigantesque école ; en effet, au fil des mois, le bel adolescent avait réussi à faire parler de lui pour autre chose que ses histoires avec Malfoy. Son comportement rebelle et son incapacité à obéir avait eu raison de lui et le nombre de fois où il avait été mis sur la sellette était exorbitant. Ses frasques étaient connues de tout le monde et Harry avait réussi, en à peine quelques mois, à se forger une réputation exécrable.

Peu de gens osaient lui adresser la parole tant il s'était révélé être quelqu'un de peu fréquentable et sympathique. Il réagissait souvent au quart de tour sans penser aux éventuelles conséquences, se montrant grossier, parfois obscène, humiliant gratuitement.

Depuis sa véritable rupture avec Drago dont il était finalement le responsable, il s'était réellement révélé bien plus irascible et irritable qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Il n'avait véritablement laissé aucune chance aux étudiants de cette école, il ne voulait pas les connaitre, tous l'ennuyait au possible et il préférait rester avec ses vrais amis de toujours, ceux sur qui il pouvait compter.

Le manque de Drago dans son quotidien avait été dur et le faisait encore souffrir. Bien qu'il ait tout fait pour le cacher, ses amis les plus proches l'avaient bien évidemment remarqué mais Harry les avait ignoré superbement tout comme ce qu'il ne voulait rien assumer. Encore maintenant, le sujet restait très sensible pour lui. Combien de fois s'était-il retenu d'assassiner les midinettes avec leurs maudites hormones, raconter les innombrables aventures amoureuses du beau Drago ?

Ce qui lui donnait un certain équilibre étaient les cours qu'il suivait, qui le passionnait. Il se montrait si enthousiaste et sérieux envers ses études, que malgré ses problèmes de disciplines, le directeur, Severus Rogue, n'avait pu se résoudre à le renvoyer définitivement, sans compter qu'Harry était très doué, ses cours particuliers avec Neville avaient payé et le jeune homme était souvent le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Certains professeurs appréciaient particulièrement son travail et était prêt à fermer les yeux sur ses éventuels dérapages disciplinaires.

-Je suis trop anxieux pour tout à l'heure, se morigéna Marcus Flint.

-On sait ! s'agaça Harry qui avait entendu le jeune homme se lamenter toute la semaine.

-Pas la peine de faire ton connard, Potter, on sait tous que toi t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter puisque tu es pratiquement prit d'office ! répliqua Flint, vexé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. A la vérité, il était bien moins confiant qu'il ne le laissait paraître, il était même terrifié, comme beaucoup d'étudiants depuis quelques jours. En effet, en fin de journée, leur professeur d'histoire de la photographie contemporaine devrait leur annoncer les noms des élèves qui pourraient passer deux semaines en stage avec le grand Neville Londubat. Les cinq étudiants désignés étaient censés être les meilleurs de la promotion et Harry ne se faisait aucun soucis sur le fait d'être prit, il savait déjà qu'il ferait parti des privilégiés mais voilà plus d'un an que le jeune homme n'avait pas revu son ancien mentor. Il était impatient et à la fois terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver en face de celui qui avait déclenché cette polémique par pur désir de vengeance et à la fois effrayé de se retrouver ainsi face à un passé qu'il tentait vainement d'oublier. Il était vrai que l'année qu'il avait passé entre Drago et Neville avait été si intensément chargée, qu'il était dur pour lui de la rayer définitivement de sa vie.

-Calme toi, Marcus, défendit gentiment Colin, c'est vrai que tu pourrais arrêter de nous foutre une telle pression depuis lundi, c'est pesant.

-Tu parles d'une pression ! Toi aussi t'es assuré de faire parti des cinq.

Colin ne releva pas lui non plus et adressa un coup d'œil complice à Harry.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de leur première année, depuis plusieurs mois déjà. En fin d'année, Angelina les avait présentés à une soirée un peu arrosée. Harry l'avait trouvé attractif au premier regard et son attitude un peu timide l'avait de suite séduit. Par équation logique, ils avaient donc fini rapidement dans un lit. Colin s'était révélé bien moins attendrissant lors de leurs ébats, résultat, le jeune homme n'avait plus pris un tel pied depuis fort longtemps. D'après Angelina, Colin le désirait depuis une éternité. Lorsqu'il l'avait recontacté durant l'été, Harry n'avait pu refuser. Colin s'était tant accroché à lui, se mettant presque à le vénérer, qu'il n'avait pu le repousser et leur relation s'était faite tout naturellement bien que le jeune homme ne prenait rien véritablement au sérieux. Paradoxalement, jamais depuis Drago, il n'avait eu une relation aussi longue dans la durée. Du reste, il aimait bien Colin, il se montrait fidèle, peu envahissant, le laissait vivre sa vie et ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais ensemble, ce qui lui convenait et suffisait parfaitement pour l'instant.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde se leva en cœur dans un brouhaha insupportable. Colin vint vers Harry avant que ce dernier ne suive Angelina pour suivre leur prochain cours.

-T'as quoi là ? s'enquit-il, curieux.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre ? pensa Harry hargneusement en se retenant de ne pas formuler son agacement à voix haute.

-Techno.

Colin lui adressa un sourire.

-Tu viens ce soir ?

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

-Je verrai.

Colin acquiesça et lui effleura les lèvres. Harry se laissa faire.

-Bonne chance pour tout à l'heure ! fit son petit ami en s'éloignant.

Harry en déduisit qu'il parlait du stage mais il n'avait besoin d'aucune chance pour être choisi, il le savait déjà. Il retrouva Angelina devant la salle de cours qui était censé leur faire étudier les technologies de base photographiques et tout ce que cela entrainait.

La journée lui sembla terriblement longue mais Harry ne laissa paraître aucune expression qui aurait pu le trahir et prouver son anxiété. Lorsque le cours d'histoire de la photographie contemporaine arriva, une tension évidente régnait dans la salle de cours jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur. Harry était persuadé que son retard était prémédité pour retarder le moment de l'annonce des stagiaires. Harry détestait ce prof, une nouvelle recrue de cette année, et s'était mis en tête qu'il n'était pas compétent étant donné son âge, bien trop jeune et son physique de tombeur, pour se rendre crédible auprès des étudiants. Il était le fils de Remus Lupin, leur vieux professeur de graphisme qu'Harry affectionnait particulièrement mais qui avait dû prendre sa retraite en fin d'année. Remus avait néanmoins gardé contact avec lui, concerné par son suivi scolaire.

Teddy Lupin toisa sa classe qui retenait presque son souffle, avec un petit air moqueur que seul Harry semblait avoir remarqué.

-Avant que je n'annonce les heureux élus, j'aimerais que vous attendiez la fin de l'heure pour pleurer mesdemoiselles si vous n'êtes pas prises, merci bien.

Harry ricana avec nervosité et plusieurs étudiants le fusillèrent du regard.

-Ceux qui ont été choisis pour faire le stage avec Neville Londubat la semaine prochaine sont Romilda Vane et Angelina Johanson, annonça le prof d'une voix neutre.

Harry cligna des yeux comme toute l'assemblée qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'être préparée psychologiquement à l'annonce. La salle se fit silencieuse pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Angelina et Romilda émettent un petit son victorieux.

-Voilà, maintenant on va commencer le cours, reprit Lupin comme si de rien n'était, nous allons continuer à parler de...

-Excusez-moi ! interrompit une voix foncièrement énervée.

-Qu'y a-t-il Potter ?

-Il doit y avoir une erreur, je veux dire, je suis _censé _faire parti des cinq...

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que je suis le meilleur !

L'assistance fut secouée d'un mouvement de contestation indignée pendant que le jeune professeur faisait la moue, amusé devant l'audace et l'arrogance de son élève, bien que cela n'était plus très surprenant de sa part désormais.

-Désolé Potter, les autres places ont toutes été attribuées à d'autres étudiants d'autres classes. Il semblerait que le cadre enseignant conteste votre statut de ''meilleur'' à moins que votre comportement que beaucoup qualifie d'insupportable vous ait pénalisé.

Harry serra les poings, plus que furieux. L'adulte lui lança un sourire narquois et Harry crut que sa colère le pousserait à aller le frapper mais il se contrôla tout de même.

Etait-ce possible que son caractère un peu _prononcé _ait joué dans cette décision ? Quelle injustice pourtant, c'était impossible !

-Connard, se contenta-t-il de répliquer dans un murmure qui se voulait assez fort pour que le destinataire entende l'injure.

Celui-ci garda son sang froid pendant que l'assemblée recommençait vivement à chuchoter sur l'insolence sans limite de Harry.

-Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, Potter, tâchez de ne pas l'ouvrir d'ici là si vous ne voulez pas que j'aggrave votre sanction, annonça le prof d'une voix sèche avant de reprendre son cours comme si de rien n'était.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en faisait mine d'être indifférent. Comment avaient-ils tous pu l'ignorer aussi impunément ? Il était le meilleur, Neville avait été son mentor, il se devait donc de faire parti des stagiaires !

Harry passa le cours à ruminer, ne se remettant pas de cette offensante injustice, il devait _forcément _y avoir une erreur...

Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, il s'avança dignement vers son professeur, une fois que la salle fut vide.

Teddy Lupin ne lui adressa pas un regard, il remettait de l'ordre sur son bureau l'ignorant pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de s'asseoir avec un soupir pour finalement toiser le jeune homme, gardant un visage impénétrable.

-Vous avez dépassé les bornes cette fois-ci, Potter...

Harry, décidant de la jouer innocent, afficha sa plus belle mine de gentil garçon contrit.

-Je m'excuse professeur, minauda-t-il en se rapprochant un peu du bureau.

Lupin le sonda de ses grands yeux bleus avec amusement, apparemment satisfait de voir son étudiant ramper, même si ce n'était que du regard.

-Je ne vous aime pas Potter.

Harry lâcha son sac à terre et se plaça face à Lupin, toujours assis et qui devait désormais lever le visage pour ne pas lâcher son regard.

-Vous êtes...dur, professeur...

Une flamme dangereuse s'alluma dans les yeux un peu moqueurs de Lupin qui ne pouvait plus cacher son désir. A cette constatation, Harry s'installa sans gêne à califourchon sur les genoux de son professeur.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre petit orphelin à qui on cède tous les moindres caprices...

-Vous êtes très _dur_...

Il bougea son bassin contre l'excitation de Lupin et Harry se demanda avec ironie comment son professeur pouvait bander aussi dur sans qu'il n'ait encore rien fait ; cette constatation lui plu et il se mit à bander à son tour.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale petit allumeur...

Harry fit un nouveau coup de bassin contre l'excitation de son amant et lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille pour toute réponse. Lupin réagit automatiquement, il souleva le jeune homme brusquement et le cala sur son bureau, se plaçant entre ses cuisses offerte à l'invitation sans pudeur du jeune homme, se mettant à lui dévorer le cou ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à ce démon de la débauche.

Lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir sa braguette, Harry repoussa ses mains avec un grand sourire narquois. Lupin le fusilla du regard plus frustré que jamais.

-Il parait que je ne suis pas pris pour le stage alors évidemment, je suis un peu contrariant, susurra le jeune homme avec ses plus beaux yeux de chiens battus.

Lupin eut un soupir irrité.

-Mais bien sûr que tu es pris petit con, si on ne peut plus s'amuser ! grogna le professeur qui se résignait à abandonner la partie tant l'envie du jeune homme était pressante.

Satisfait et malgré lui, extrêmement soulagé, Harry se laissa faire par les mains expertes de son professeur qui le pénétra quelques instants plus tard, à même la table de travail, dans un long râle rauque. La table était rêche sous son dos, et le bois lui irritait les omoplates. Son corps s'y frottait et s'y piquait, comme une vague qui caresse durement, à mouvement régulier, le sable sur lequel elle s'abat, affluant, refluant, puis affluant à nouveau. Une chaleur lui monta au visage, qui partait du bas de ses reins. Sa respiration était bruyante, mais il ne gémissait pas. Il lui arrivait toutefois de libérer, de temps à autre, un son étranglé, venant du fond de sa gorge ; alors, comme si cela était quelque chose de puissamment aphrodisiaque, le professeur Lupin se mettait à chercher plus profondément encore en lui. Après un moment où ils furent ainsi tous deux imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, ils firent un bruit plus fort que les autres, et leurs corps en sueur s'écroulèrent sur le bureau.

Teddy Lupin avait été le seul depuis Drago qu'Harry autorisait à être au-dessus pendant l'acte, il aimait se montrer mauvais élève puis se soumettre à son séduisant professeur, cette situation l'excitait, bien qu'il savait que ça n'était pas raisonnable : si leur relation se savait, tous deux se ferait immanquablement renvoyer. Il s'en voulait également un peu de coucher avec le fils de Remus Lupin qui était quelqu'un qu'il avait véritablement apprécié à ses heures. Pourtant, pour une fois, Harry ne pouvait se vanter d'être le responsable. Dès leurs premiers cours, Teddy l'avait tout de suite traité différemment des autres, se montrant ouvertement injuste et intransigeant envers lui ; lui donnant retenues sur retenues jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se rende compte de ce qu'il souhaitait réellement de lui. En public, leur haine avait toujours été d'actualité ce qui leur assurait une parfaite couverture.

-J'en ai marre de faire ça sur ce bureau, soupira Teddy une fois rassasié.

-Et tu veux qu'on fasse ça où ? Dans la salle des profs ? ironisa Harry pendant qu'il se rhabillait, tout aussi repu.

-Je parlais dans un contexte normal...

Harry se recoiffait sommairement tentant de paraître moins ébouriffé sans prêter la moindre attention à son professeur, ne se sentant absolument pas concerné par ses préoccupations.

-Genre quoi ? demanda-t-il dans le vide.

-Une chambre, un lit, tu connais ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Tout de suite, baiser avec toi perdrait de son charme.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça devient lassant à la longue ?

L'étudiant ricana.

-T'avais pas l'air de cet avis y'a cinq minutes.

Lupin perdit patience.

-Arrête de jouer, Potter, j'essaye de te parler sérieusement là. Je veux un vrai rancart avec toi, t'emmener dîner, te ramener chez moi, te faire l'amour dans chaque pièce de mon appartement, te...

-Houlà, houlà..., fit Harry en reculant de trois pas, comprenant soudainement _exactement _où voulait en venir son amant, t'es malade ou quoi ?

-Absolument pas.

-Mais tu déconnes ! Un rancart ? T'es mon prof je te rappelle. Ce genre de relation t'es totalement proscrit avec tes élèves.

-Baiser avec l'un d'entre eux non plus...

Harry leva un sourcil moqueur.

-L'un d'entre eux ? Moi qui croyais que tu te faisais tous les mecs potables de tes classes...

Lupin fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à relever ce genre de remarque puérile.

-J'y vais dans ce cas, fit Harry trouvant le moment opportun pour filer.

Teddy Lupin le rattrapa par le bras avant qu'il n'ait fait deux pas et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, irrité.

-Tu oublies que je suis avec quelqu'un ! rappela le jeune homme qui venait de songer à Colin.

L'adulte eut une moue agacée.

-Si tu veux parler de ton petit boulet, je ne le prends même pas en compte, tu auras tôt fait de le jeter.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, t'es devin ? s'agaça Harry qui n'avait qu'une envie, s'en aller.

-Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai envie d'aller plus loin, de construire quelque chose avec toi, de te faire oublier ton blondinet d'acteur.

Une lueur menaçante glissa dans le regard trop vert du jeune homme.

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! s'emporta-t-il.

Il ne supportait toujours pas que l'on mentionne son ancien amant. Le sujet restait incroyablement sensible, malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître.

-Je vois bien que tu es encore attaché à ce type...

-Mêle-toi de ton cul ! Pour ce qui est de ton rancart, tu peux te le mettre où je pense ! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai envie d'augmenter mes chances de me faire virer à défaut d'avoir envie de sortir avec toi ? Contente-toi plutôt de me filer ma fiche de stage et de dire à tout le monde que tu t'es planté.

Harry s'éloigna de son professeur à grands pas après avoir arraché le précieux bout de papier de ses mains.

-Je te ferai changer d'avis ! clama Teddy Lupin de son pupitre.

Le jeune homme sourit narquoisement.

-Ouais c'est ça.

Il poussa la porte tenant fermement sa fiche entre ses doigts, réalisant ce que cela signifiait ; il allait revoir Neville.

* * *

Harry pénétra dans l'appartement de Colin un peu plus tard, un endroit spacieux qu'Harry préférait à sa chambre à l'école qu'il partageait avec Vincent Crabbe, un homophobe réputé un peu psychopathe sur les bords et qu'Harry préférait éviter lorsqu'il le pouvait. C'est pourquoi il squattait souvent chez son petit ami qui se faisait louer moitié prix cet appartement à deux pas de l'école par ses parents.

Irrité, Harry constata qu'il y avait encore du monde malgré l'heure tardive. En effet, Colin avait la fâcheuse manie de s'entourer de milliasses de gens qui venaient profiter de ses quartiers privilégiés ainsi que de sa générosité sans limite. Harry avait horreur de ça, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait encadrer que les trois quarts de ses parasites la plupart du temps et ils le lui rendaient bien. Ils savaient pertinemment que ses amis tentaient désespérément de le convaincre dans son dos de larguer Harry, qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre orphelin totalement atteint en plus d'être un gros manipulateur. Selon eux, Harry ne méritait pas un être aussi pur que Colin. Pourtant ce dernier restait toujours, il n'avait pas la même vision que ses amis, d'après lui, Harry agissait différemment avec lui. Il était quelqu'un de touchant une fois qu'on apprenait à le connaitre et de profondément meurtri par son passé, il ne méritait pas toute la haine qu'ils lui vouaient.

Pour ce qui était du côté des amis du beau brun, Colin avait également du mal à se faire accepter. Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer ouvertement de lui à chaque fois qu'il osait ouvrir la bouche mais connaissant ses sentiments amoureux et sa jalousie maladive, Harry ne s'en formalisait pas. Quant à Ron, il se rapprochait plus de la méchanceté gratuite que des railleries ce qui irritait passablement Harry après plusieurs piques désobligeantes envers Colin que ce dernier avait du mal à rétorquer.

Harry lâcha son sac bruyamment pour manifester sa présence aux autres, tous assis à même le sol dans le living room, fumant et semblant également étudier.

Colin lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Les autres le dévisagèrent hostilement, comme à l'accoutumé.

-Alors Potter, pas trop les boules de pas faire parti des stagiaires ? s'enquit narquoisement un certain Olivier Dubois qu'Harry avait envoyé balader un jour où il lui avait fait du rentre dedans.

Depuis, il lui vouait une haine sans nom. Harry n'avait pas apprécié que ce grand brun qui se disait être l'ami de Colin vienne draguer son petit copain dans son dos. Il trouvait cela peu fairplay et bien qu'il ait averti Colin sur sa conduite, ce dernier l'avait pardonné au grand damne de Harry, maudissant encore la naïveté de son compagnon.

-Et toi ? Pas encore en train de chialer ta mère ?

Oliver s'apprêta à répliquer mais Harry se dirigeait déjà dans la cuisine sans prendre la peine d'en entendre d'avantage. Colin ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre.

-Tu n'es pas trop déçu ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, feignant de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Pour le stage...

-Mais évidemment que je suis pris, ces cons sont toujours les derniers au courant dans ce bahut, ricana Harry avec mépris.

-Génial ! s'exclama Colin visiblement ravi, je suis pris aussi.

-Bien sûr, tu crois quoi ? Que je baise avec n'importe qui ? répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois.

Colin plissa les yeux faussement outré puis s'apprêta à rejoindre ses amis quand Harry le retint par le bras et le colla contre lui.

-Hé ! Vire les maintenant...Qu'ils aillent pleurer leur désespoir ailleurs, qu'on fête ça tous les deux, susurra-t-il langoureusement à son oreille.

Colin frissonna d'anticipation mais repoussa son petit ami, mi amusé, mi indigné.

-Harry, tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur ! Ils sont déjà assez déprimés comme ça, je ne vais pas en plus les virer de chez moi aussi tôt.

Le jeune homme brun fronça les sourcils, irrité par son comportement de bon samaritain ; parfois, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Il attrapa son portable et appela le garçon qui l'avait dragué puis donné son numéro trois jours plus tôt alors qu'il était tranquillement assis dans le métro, pour finalement, après mûres réflexions, refuser ses avances. Colin l'observa faire d'un œil méfiant, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Hey salut, c'est Harry, le type du métro que tu voulais te faire entre deux portes tellement tu me trouvais bandant...

Harry regarda Colin du coin le l'œil pour voir sa réaction choquée avec un air sournois collé au visage.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'ai jamais dit que j'avais un copain, je suis pas vraiment adepte. Ca te dirait de me retrouver dans une boite quelconque dans une heure ? continua Harry dans le combiné, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux verts.

Colin poussa un juron, saisit furieusement le téléphone d'Harry, raccrocha sans plus de cérémonies et le fusilla du regard, l'air résigné.

-Rah ça va ! T'es vraiment pas possible.

-Je sais, minauda le jeune homme, un sourire de canaille au coin des lèvres.

Colin paraissait néanmoins tourmenté, prit entre deux feux, il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir.

-Mais je...je ne peux pas les chasser comme ça, ils sont tellement déçus pour le stage, je...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Je m'en vais alors, c'est eux ou moi, tu choisis.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il pouvait faire de Colin ce dont il voulait et il aimait ce pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur lui. Et le choix était vite fait, il le savait. Colin était tellement énamouré du beau brun qu'il valait bien tous les amis du monde. Voyant qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre, Harry se mit à l'embrasser chaudement sans prévenir, le collant contre le réfrigérateur de la cuisine, enflammant ses sens à la perfection. Colin répondit à ses baisers avec la même fougue, s'abandonnant totalement à lui, tel le pathétique amoureux qu'il était.

Soudain, Harry le repoussa légèrement, faisant grogner de frustration son petit ami.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'ils nous interrompent n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en désignant le salon de la tête où sa colonie de bouffons se trouvaient encore, sûrement entrain de se morfondre sur leur sort.

Colin secoua vivement la tête, s'avouant vaincu.

Dix minutes plus tard, il avait chassé tout le monde et Harry se retrouvait à l'embrasser sensuellement pour le remercier dignement. Colin était un merveilleux amant, il se montrait tellement prévenant envers Harry, se préoccupant toujours beaucoup plus de son plaisir que du sien, sûrement dû à sa légendaire générosité -une fois encore ! Et Harry ne prenait le contrôle que lorsqu'il sentait l'envie de s'enfoncer en lui et de se libérer comme il se doit. Autrement, il le laissait lui donner du plaisir, il n'allait pas se plaindre après tout, il ne ressentait jamais l'envie de lui faire du bien en retour dès lors que ce qu'il lui offrait semblait lui suffire, du reste, à chaque fois qu'il sentait le devoir de s'y soustraire, Colin le repoussait gentiment en lui murmurant que cette fois encore, tout était pour lui, comme à chaque fois.

Si Colin aimait faire l'amour en donnant du plaisir sans en recevoir pendant les préliminaires, Harry n'allait certainement pas se plaindre. Avec Drago cela aurait été différent, il avait toujours ressenti le besoin urgent de lui faire du bien, il n'aurait pu rester passif et seulement recevoir. L'amour c'était à deux. Mais il était loin d'être amoureux de Colin.

Dans tous les cas, il n'avait jamais trouvé un amant à la hauteur de Drago, tout lui semblait assez fade depuis qu'il avait goûté à la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa peau.

Mais Colin s'en sortait bien de ce côté là, il était un peu au-dessus de la moyenne et Harry était certain que c'était la raison principale pour laquelle il le gardait encore près de lui.

-File-moi une clope, demanda Harry une heure plus tard, exténué par leurs ébats.

La cigarette était l'une des seules séquelles restantes -visibles, de sa rupture avec Drago. Harry, qui avait toujours eu en horreur le tabac, était devenu un véritable accro au grand damne de son entourage qui risquait toujours qu'il retombe dans sa dépression à tout instants tant cette nouvelle habitude semblait contre nature chez lui.

-Je pense que ce stage va nous être vraiment bénéfique. Toi qui l'as connu, c'est un bon prof ce Londubat ? s'enquit Colin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévorer Harry des yeux.

Il se demandait parfois ce qu'Harry fabriquait avec lui, il aimait croire qu'il avait gagné son affection à défaut d'avoir gagné son cœur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver incroyablement chanceux de l'avoir à ses côtés et de le voir rester.

-Je ne serais pas vraiment objectif si je répondais que oui, c'était un bon prof. C'est un type très égoïste, s'il était pédagogue avec moi, c'est simplement parce qu'il me voulait dans son lit. Il ne fait rien sans que ça ne soit prémédité. Mais bon, on verra comment il s'en sort. Je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute.

Colin blêmit légèrement à ses mots, une jalousie sans nom commençant à le tirailler.

-Tu...Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

Harry détourna son regard du plafond pour le poser sur son amant, étonné de le voir si inquiet. Il n'avait pourtant strictement rien à craindre, jamais plus il ne laisserait Neville Londubat le toucher, il avait très bien comprit la leçon par le passé. Il tira sur sa cigarette avant de répondre d'une voix assurée :

-J'ai toujours refusé ses avances, c'est pas du tout mon genre.

Harry arrangeait un peu la vérité comme elle lui plaisait : tout le monde savait, et Harry le premier, que Neville était loin d'être laid à regarder et bien qu'ils n'aient jamais couché ensemble jusqu'au bout, le jeune homme avait succombé à ses baisers un nombre de fois qui le ferait blêmir de honte s'il s'était risqué à les compter...

Rassuré, Colin s'imagina dès lors un vieux pervers, bedonnant, chauve, mais néanmoins, et il se devait de le reconnaître, talentueux.

-Tu sais, je pensais à quelque chose..., tenta Colin en se calant contre le torse chaud et humide de son amant.

Harry pompa sur sa cigarette, la tête un peu ailleurs, comme toujours après l'amour.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu risques de croiser Malfoy pendant le stage..., risqua-t-il avec hésitations.

Le jeune homme se tendit quelque peu à l'entente de son ancien amant dans la bouche de son actuel.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Ce Londubat travaille avec Drago Malfoy, tu...

-Je les connaissais tous les deux, ils se détestaient. Ils avaient un ancien contrat à respecter, depuis il a expiré. Et même lorsqu'il était encore d'actualité, je ne les ai jamais vus bosser ensemble. J'ai donc autant de chance de croiser Malfoy pendant ce stage que de me mettre à sympathiser avec tes parasites d'amis.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentit soudain insatisfait à cette vérité.

Colin parut nettement soulagé à cette annonce.

-Voilà qui va réduire à néant tous les espoirs de Susan Bones. Elle aussi est prise pour le stage, ajouta Colin devant l'incompréhension de son amant, elle sait que Neville est le photographe des stars, elle espérait que Malfoy soit dans les parages.

Harry décréta tout de suite qu'il allait détester cette fille.

-Quelle conne.

-Tu...Tu n'avais pas envie de le revoir de toute façon...

Harry se tourna vers Colin et vit qu'il craignait que ce soit le cas, il marqua une pause avant de répondre :

-Non.

Il ne savait pas très bien s'il voulait se rassurer lui ou seulement son petit ami.

* * *

Drago s'était installé confortablement depuis déjà une bonne heure sur sa terrasse, admirant le somptueux paysage méditerranéen de là où il était. Il adorait le Sud de la France, il s'y était d'ailleurs installé depuis des mois, pour échapper à la pression des paparazzis et du monde du showbiz. Après sa cure contre son addiction à l'alcool, il s'était réfugié dans un petit village très tranquille de la Côte d'Azur, pour se remettre parfaitement et revivre à nouveau normalement.

Le départ définitif d'Harry avait chamboulé sa vie bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre. S'être fait rejeter pour la première fois de sa vie lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il était devenu, sur ce qu'il avait fait et de réaliser combien il était tombé bas pour en arriver là.

Sa raison avait combattu avec sa fierté et il s'était vite retrouvé dans un centre spécialisé pour combattre ses tendances alcooliques. Cela avait fait grand bruit et Drago espérait secrètement qu'Harry ait été mis au courant.

Il s'était mis à faire beaucoup de sport, il mangeait le plus sainement possible et cela l'avait rendu plus étincelant que jamais.

Bien que ces démarches si sages ait fait mouche dans son entourage, Drago n'avouerait jamais qu'il espérait pouvoir retrouver Harry une fois qu'il serait devenu une personne totalement saine et prête à s'engager, il se laissait seulement du temps pour s'en sentir capable mais également pour Harry, il fallait qu'il puisse le pardonner et bien qu'il concevait que cette tâche serait bien plus délicate que de se défaire d'une dépendance à l'alcool, il gardait espoir, sentant qu'au final, il était son but à atteindre depuis le début.

S'il faisait tout ça, c'était pour lui uniquement.

Il n'avait plus tourné un seul film depuis leur rupture, cela lui manquait mais ce n'était rien comparé au manque d'Harry dans son quotidien, de sa présence envoutante, de ses sarcasmes, de ses baisers...

Il ne pensait qu'à lui, se demandant si lui était enfin heureux sans lui, s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un ; séduisant comme il était, il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas de peine à trouver. Ces pensées lui faisaient fréquemment piquer des crises de colère incontrôlables, c'est pourquoi il préférait chasser ses songes amers, bien que réalistes. Il s'imaginait alors Harry, souriant radieusement et rayonnant mais se sentant affreusement seul et ne désirant qu'une chose, qu'ils se retrouvent.

Il avait conscience de se rendre ridicule et atrocement niais lorsque ses pensées s'égaraient ainsi mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à toujours nier ce qu'il ressentait, il était fatigué de sans cesse réprimer ce dont il avait réellement envie. Et il avait envie d'Harry. Il le voulait de nouveau dans sa vie, il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui et maintenant qu'il se sentait bien dans son être, il savait que cela pouvait marcher. Il y croyait dur comme fer et voilà ce qui le gardait si épanouis ; la perspective de le retrouver dans un avenir proche.

-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? s'enquit la voix toujours anxieuse de Tom Jedusor.

Drago se leva pour le saluer puis s'étira comme un chat et Tom ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il était encore plus somptueux qu'auparavant. Ils allaient tous ramper lorsqu'il ferait son grand retour. Avec toutes les activités physiques qu'il s'infligeait à longueur de journée, -il disait adorer cela-, il s'était sculpté un corps d'Apollon magnifique. Ses membres, pris d'une nouvelle vigueur, s'étaient épaissis ; il en semblait irradier une sorte d'énergie charmante et rutilante qui harmonisait toute sa silhouette. Son visage amaigris pendant sa période noire, avait retrouvé ses contours saillants masculins, ses cernes marquées s'étaient envolées. Sa bouche, surtout, qui ne savait plus rire, retrouvait les moues qui lui avaient été familières. Il s'était laissé légèrement poussé ses cheveux couleur lune qui lui tombaient nonchalamment autour du visage dans un désordre sexy au possible. Il lui filait encore plus de complexes qu'avant et Dieu sait que Tom était également un beau spécimen. Bien que cent pourcent hétéro, il avait la certitude que si Drago repartait conquérir Harry, le petit brun ne pourrait pas résister plus de cinq minutes.

Tom hésita encore un instant, puis face à l'évidente bonne humeur de son ami, il se lança enfin à l'eau.

-Drago, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

L'acteur rit un peu devant son ton si solennel.

-Quoi ? T'as foutu une fille en cloques ?

-Ca te concerne toi. Il s'agit d'Harry.

Drago cessa de rire, devenant tout de suite beaucoup plus sérieux. Harry était un sujet sérieux, il l'avait toujours été bien qu'il ait mis un temps fou à s'en rendre compte.

-Neville a accepté de prendre cinq étudiants de son école de photographie en stage, pour deux semaines.

L'acteur explosa d'un rire nerveux.

-Mais tu déconnes ? Londubat ? Prendre des étudiants ? Mais à qui il veut faire croire ça ? Il ne pourrait même pas tolérer un clébard.

-Evidemment c'est ce que je me suis dit, Blaise a donc mené son enquête et devine qui fait parti des cinq...

Drago devint livide à cette remarque, comprenant soudainement exactement où il voulait en venir. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry reprenne contact avec son ancien photographe, il n'avait jamais aimé leur alliance et s'était senti extrêmement soulagé lorsqu'elle avait pris fin. Mais il connaissait Neville, il n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il désirait. Et Harry était parfois si naïf, il pourrait très facilement se laisser prendre au jeu par ce manipulateur professionnel. Il ne pouvait laisser une chose pareille arriver.

-Mais quel enfoiré...Il a organisé toute cette mascarade seulement pour _lui_. S'il croit cinq minutes qu'il va pouvoir l'avoir à nouveau dans son camp, il peut crever.

Tom acquiesça sombrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Drago savait qu'il n'était pas encore totalement prêt à revoir Harry, il ne se faisait pas confiance, il avait conscience qu'il était encore à un stade où il pourrait agir à l'aveuglette et tout foutre en l'air. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait rester ici à ne rien faire en sachant que Neville repartait à l'attaque sur Harry. Il devait le distancer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il ne le perde définitivement.

-Je peux toujours essayer de lui parler non ? Ca fait tellement longtemps maintenant, il m'a peut être pardonné..., songea-t-il à voix haute.

-Tu connais Harry, on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien, répondit Tom bien qu'il était tout bonnement ravi à la perspective de pouvoir revoir ces deux-là ensemble à nouveau.

Ca n'était pas trop tôt !

-Je n'ai rien à perdre depuis que je l'ai perdu lui.

* * *

Le premier jour de stage avec Neville arriva à vive allure selon Harry. Il n'avait ressenti une telle nervosité depuis bien longtemps. Harry redoutait beaucoup de choses en se retrouvant à nouveau face à Neville qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis ce fameux jour à l'hôpital après s'être fait opérer du cerveau, où il s'était décidé de tirer un trait sur Drago, sur lui, sur toute l'année qu'il avait passée à Londres dans son ensemble.

Il passa chercher quelques affaires techniques qui lui manquaient dans sa chambre après avoir prévenu Colin qu'il le rejoindrait directement au studio de Neville, où Minerva McGonagall, professeur en charge du stage, attendait les cinq étudiants privilégiés.

Il était encore très tôt dans l'école quand Harry arriva dans le quartier où vivaient les étudiants qui restaient pensionnaires lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas encore les moyens de se loger d'eux même ou quand leurs parents habitaient trop loin pour faire le trajet matin et soir. Harry était un cas à part, étant orphelin, il était automatiquement pris en charge par l'école bien qu'il préférait nettement aller dormir chez Colin ou chez Sirius plutôt que de partager sa chambre avec ce fou furieux de Crabbe.

Malgré l'heure très matinale, Harry croisa plusieurs étudiants qui parcouraient déjà les lieux complètement parés pour attaquer leur journée de cours après être aller se restaurer. Certains le fusillèrent du regard pour avoir la chance de pouvoir aller travailler dans de telles conditions privilégiées, d'autres simplement parce qu'ils le détestaient. Harry les ignora tous et gagna vite sa propre chambre où Crabbe et son meilleur ami Grégory Goyle étaient en train de se préparer pour leur journée. Il leur accorda un simple regard dégoûté et s'affaira déjà à prendre ses affaires manquantes.

-Putain, la pédale est de retour ! fit Goyle narquoisement.

-Je paris que tu fais exprès de venir au moment où on se sape pour pouvoir mieux nous mâter discrètement, cracha Crabbe.

Harry grimaça d'horreur à cette simple idée.

-Attends, t'es pas sérieux là ? Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, j'ai même pas besoin de voir votre graisse pendre de tous les côtés pour avoir envie de dégueuler, il suffit de voir vos têtes de mini porcinets et je suis vidé à coup sûr, contre attaqua-t-il sèchement.

-C'est sûr que Monsieur Univers ne vit qu'avec des gentilles tantouses mannequins et acteurs, tout le monde le sait, cingla Crabbe l'air répugné et....jaloux ?

Harry ricana à cette remarque tout en ramassant les deux trois dernières affaires qui lui manquaient.

-Y'a aussi la catégorie des tantouses porcinets, tu sais. Désespère pas, peut-être que quand t'auras enfin avoué à tout le monde que t'aime que ton meilleur pote te tripote le soir quand les lumières sont éteintes, tu pourras peut-être présenter ta candidature, railla méchamment Harry.

Il éclata d'un rire moqueur devant leurs têtes qui avaient considérablement blêmies à sa remarque. Ayant pleinement conscience qu'il était à deux doigts de se faire défigurer, Harry préféra s'en aller sans demander son reste, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas en sortir indemne s'ils se mettaient à deux contre lui.

Il songea qu'il ne retournerait sûrement pas dans cette chambre avant un bon moment, il les avait assez titillés pour au moins deux mois entiers.

Harry sortit tout de suite de l'école, dévalant les marches du métro de la station la plus proche, se rendant directement au point de rendez-vous que McGonagall leur avait donné, espérant qu'il n'arriverait pas une énième fois en retard, leur professeur accordant beaucoup d'importance à la ponctualité.

Il s'installa sur un strapontin en attendant la station où il devrait descendre, quand son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

-Hey !

-**Salut mon vieux, ça va ?** résonna la voix enjouée de Ronald Weasley, le meilleur ami attitré d'Harry.

-Toi surtout ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ou quoi pour que tu m'appelles aussi tôt le matin ?

Il entendit son ami rire un peu dans le combiné.

**-Je sais, c'est un instant à immortaliser ; le jour où Ron Weasley appela Harry Potter à sept heure et demie du mat'. Attends je demande à Hermione de me prendre en photo à côté de l'horloge, **ricana Ron,qui semblait, contre toute attente, en pleine forme.

Harry rigola franchement, il aurait tant aimé être avec lui, il aurait tant aimé le voir plus souvent bien que jamais il ne lui avouerait à voix haute.

-Oh devine quoi ? Je viens d'apprendre que Crabbe et Goyle s'encule le soir quand je suis chez Colin. C'est pas _adorable _?

Il entendit le rouquin émettre un son inquiétant.

**-Putain ! Foutre Crabbe, Goyle, Crivey et 'enculer' dans la même phrase. Tu veux m'achever ! **

Harry se renfrogna.

-C'est pas la peine de mettre Colin au même niveau que ces deux porcs, je baise avec lui je te signal, grognassa le jeune homme.

Il sut que son ami venait de grimacer à sa remarque mais il n'en avait cure. Il n'avait pas besoin de la permission de Ron, il pouvait coucher et sortir avec qui il voulait sans obtenir sa bénédiction.

**-Passer de Malfoy à cet avorton, j'ai quand même les boules pour toi.**

-Ta gueule Ron, grommela Harry de plus en plus hargneux.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce type, merde ? J'essaie de comprendre, **gémit Ron sur un ton un peu trop mélodramatique,** j'ai jamais vu un mec aussi bouffon dans ton entourage, tu m'avais habitué à un autre standing !**

-Si tu veux tout savoir, il m'offre des pipes à volonté, il fait ça comme un Dieu et il adore ça !

Ron émit un son suspect et Harry se demanda s'il ne venait pas de rendre son petit déjeuner sur place.

**-Au moins, tu avoues que t'es avec lui pour le cul. Ca me rassure, j'avais peur que tu nous tombes encore amoureux...**

Harry sentit une drôle de colère lui tarauder le ventre à ces derniers mots : Ron savait que c'était un sujet tabou pour lui et il semblait s'en ficher totalement. Il lui en voulait pour ça ; d'en parler de façon aussi anodine, comme s'il était définitivement guéri, comme si cela ne l'affectait plus. Pourtant, il savait bien que c'était loin d'être le cas...

**-Quel manque de tact, Ron ! **glissa une petite voix furieuse et lointaine qu'Harry reconnue comme étant celle de la petite amie de Ron.

-Merci Hermione, marmonna Harry, de très mauvaise humeur désormais.

**-Pff !**

-Bon maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt pour me laminer le moral avec en plus, ta copine qui nous écoute derrière depuis le début ?

Il eut un petit silence avant que le rouquin réponde d'une voix timide :

**-En fait, je me suis rappelé que tu te rendais à ton premier jour de stage ce matin...Je...Hum...Nous voulions juste te dire de faire attention à Neville quand tu le verras. Ne retombe pas dans le panneau comme la dernière fois...**

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? cingla Harry carrément furieux cette fois-ci, eh bien tu peux arrêter le rôle du meilleur ami parfait, je n'ai besoin ni de toi, ni de ta copine pour me rappeler à qui j'ai à faire, vous pouvez vous les foutre où je pense vos conseils moisis. Et au fait, figure-toi que j'étais de super humeur ce matin alors merci d'avoir tout fait merder.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de dire au revoir ou d'attendre une contre attaque, il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonies et éteignit carrément le mobile lorsqu'il vit que Ron tentait de le joindre à nouveau. S'il croyait qu'il allait répondre après son coup de fil foireux, il rêvait bien naïvement. Il ne tarda pas à descendre du métro et rejoignit les autres stagiaires qui semblaient n'attendre plus que lui devant le studio de Neville, avec seulement onze minutes de retard. Bien que le professeur McGonagall paraissait furieuse, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et Harry se félicita intérieurement : il progressait, son dernier record s'était établi à treize minutes. Selon ses estimations, s'il continuait dans cette voix -très encourageante-, il arriverait à l'heure dans le courant du mois de décembre et se dit, très optimiste, qu'il réussirait peut-être à avoir un peu d'avance pour la nouvelle année.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes au complet, je tenais à vous rappeler quelques points importants avant que nous ne rentrions dans les quartiers du grand Neville Londubat.

Harry leva discrètement les yeux au ciel ; il observa avec un sourire narquois, les visages très sérieux et concentrés d'Angelina et Colin, puis ceux de Susan Bones et Romilda Vane, qui avaient effectivement chacune une tête de première de la classe un peu coincée qu'Harry haïssait tant. Il semblait selon le jeune homme, que ces quatre adolescents jouaient leur carrière dans ce stage et dès lors, leur vie. Harry les trouva pitoyables, il avait envie de se moquer d'eux, de rire ouvertement, tout cela pour cacher sa nervosité qui grondait en lui à la perspective de revoir son ancien mentor, le traitre responsable de sa rupture avec l'amour de sa vie.

-Sachez que c'est une chance immense que vous offre Mr Londubat, une opportunité incroyable dès lors que c'est la première fois qu'un photographe si prestigieux accepte des étudiants pour un stage aussi long. Soyez en conscients ! continuait solennellement le professeur McGonagall.

Harry ne put s'empêcher cette fois-ci d'émettre un petit son moqueur à cette remarque. Harry avait pleinement conscience et depuis l'annonce de ce stage, que s'il n'avait pas été étudiant dans cette école, jamais Neville n'aurait cherché à les contacter et à leur proposer cette offre inestimable. Le croyaient-ils tous si naïf ? Harry savait que Neville avait tout orchestré pour reprendre contact avec lui, et c'était par ce moyen si _subtile _qu'il s'y était pris. Il avait sûrement dû faire pression auprès de Severus Rogue pour qu'Harry fasse automatiquement parti des cinq stagiaires et étant donné sa proposition exceptionnelle, le directeur de l'école n'avait pu refuser.

Harry ne se sentait néanmoins pas si pistonné que cela, après tout, pression ou non, il méritait de faire partie des cinq, il était le meilleur. Il avait un instant pensé à refuser le stage une fois qu'il aurait été pris officiellement et voir comment les choses se seraient déroulées en son absence. Neville aurait-il eu l'égoïsme de tout annuler sans lui ? Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, de peur de décevoir Angelina et Colin, si ravis d'avoir été retenu ; peut-être aussi parce qu'une parcelle de lui espérait autre chose en se rapprochant de Neville...

Maintenant la question qu'il se posait était simple : quelle conduite tenir face à lui ? Et devant tous ces gens ? Il secoua la tête et suivit les autres qui avaient déjà pénétrés dans la bâtisse si familière à ses yeux...

Un des employés de Neville les fit rentrer les informant que le maître des lieux n'allait pas tarder. Une tumulte de souvenirs, pas si lointains que ça, défila dans l'esprit d'Harry qui se remémorait pas à pas tous les bons moments qu'il avait passés dans cet endroit où il avait tout appris et qui avait si peu changé plus d'un an plus tard. Tous sondaient les lieux assez fascinés, sauf Colin qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de couver son petit ami du regard pour ne manquer aucune de ses réactions.

Neville se joignit à eux après dix minutes d'attente, s'excusant platement pour le retard, et vint leur serrer la main chacun leur tour, s'attardant légèrement lorsque ce fut au tour d'Harry, qui avait senti son cœur faire un tour périlleux lorsqu'il avait surgit dans la pièce sans prévenir. Neville le dévora des yeux quelques infimes instants puis détourna son regard prestement vers les autres si rapidement qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi élégamment et simplement habillé, avec son charme fou et ses grands yeux noisette rieurs, il n'avait pas pris une ride en seize mois d'absence.

Colin le foudroya tout de suite du regard, il était très irrité de constater que l'ancien mentor de son copain, qu'il avait fréquenté pendant des mois, soit aussi séduisant. C'était impossible, Harry aussi obsédé qu'il était, n'avait pu refuser ses avances, tel qu'il le lui avait assuré. Il était persuadé qu'il lui avait menti, la jalousie et la trahison provoquèrent en lui, une colère froide.

-Je ne pourrai pas chaque jour travailler avec vous cinq réunis mais un de mes assistants vous prendra en charge et nous intervertirons tous les jours...

Pendant que Neville donnait ses instructions pour les deux semaines à venir, Harry fulminait sur place ; comment ce satané photographe osait-il l'ignorer aussi impunément ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il avait compris qu'il faisait tout pour éviter de s'attarder sur lui dans l'unique but de le ridiculiser, de le rabaisser ? Harry avait envie de crier à Neville d'arrêter son petit manège tout de suite mais il ne voulait pas être à nouveau responsable d'un esclandre devant tout le monde et surtout ne pas donner satisfaction au photographe qui devait vraisemblablement n'attendre que ça.

Quand Neville annonça qu'il allait leur faire visiter les lieux, il s'effaça pour les laisser passer un par un. Lorsqu'Harry passa le dernier, devant lui, Neville murmura discrètement d'une voix charmeuse :

-Mon petit bébé est devenu un homme.

Harry se tourna vers lui et Neville esquissa une moue cette fois-ci charmée. Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour, amusé. C'était tout ce dont il avait eu besoin d'entendre, pour lui montrer qu'il lui faisait toujours de l'effet, qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié malgré tous ces mois de séparation. Le contact visuel fut rompu par McGonagall qui commençait déjà à poser des questions pratiques. Colin se rua sur Harry qui effaça rapidement son petit sourire satisfait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? lança-t-il agacé.

Harry haussa les épaules, indifférent à ses crises de jalousie :

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je te le dis pas ? Demander le divorce ?

C'est vrai ça, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Alors pourquoi jouait-il à la femme bafouée ? Il s'éloigna de lui à grands pas mais Colin ne tarda pas à le rattraper, pendu à ses basques pour ne plus manquer aucun éventuel échange entre son petit copain et Neville Londubat.

-Mr Harry Potter ?

Harry se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu cet individu de sa vie, qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Neville grogna :

-J'avais dit de lui laisser le temps d'arriver bon sang !

L'homme, sapé comme s'il se rendait à une réception de très haute importance avec son grand costard noire, fit une moue ennuyée.

-Désolé, Monsieur Malfoy ne peut plus attendre.

A cette annonce, Romilda Vane et Susan Bones explosèrent d'un petit rire aigue insupportable.

-Vous voulez parler de Drago Malfoy ? Il est ici ! s'écria Romilda sur un ton surexcitée.

-Mr Malfoy aimerait se faire photographier par Harry Potter pour une séance privée, annonça l'homme inconnu qui ne savait toujours pas lequel de ces adolescents se trouvait être le Potter en question.

Cette annonce provoqua un mouvement de contestation outragée chez les trois filles présentes, absolument dégoûtées par cette injustice flagrante : encore et toujours Potter qui méritait toute l'attention au détriment des autres.

Le professeur McGonagall, quant à elle, semblait ravi pour son élève. Elle était bien la seule.

Neville croisa les bras, très irrité, mais ne semblait pas surpris pour autant.

Colin, furieux et désemparé, se tourna directement vers Harry pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier avait quelque peu pâlis depuis qu'il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle : Drago voulait le voir, il avait appris qu'il se rendait chez Neville et il avait cherché à lui parler en privé, trouvant un prétexte pour se retrouver seul avec lui sans attirer les soupçons.

Drago, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an, ou seulement en rêve. Drago, qui le hantait depuis qu'il l'avait lui-même quitté, rongé par cette décision qu'il avait toujours regrettée après coup. Drago, le seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Mais comment se remettre de cet homme s'il se mettait à le revoir avant même d'être totalement guéri de lui ?

-Pourquoi moi ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait indifférente et contrôlée.

-Il connait votre travail, répondit simplement l'homme envoyé par Drago.

Harry se tourna vers Neville pour avoir une explication digne de ce nom à ce retournement de situation.

-Je lui ai accordé cette séance avec toi à condition que ton professeur soit d'accord, et que tu le sois également bien entendu, relata Neville à sa question muette.

Il semblait d'ailleurs très mécontent de s'être montré si généreux et Harry supposa que Drago avait fait pression pour qu'il accepte.

-Allez-y Mr Potter, c'est un honneur et une chance unique que l'on vous accorde, assura McGonagall pour démontrer son consentement.

-Et nous ? On ne peut pas assister à la séance ? Ca ne peut que nous être bénéfique, renchérit Susan Bones, pleine d'espoir.

-Mr Malfoy a bien précisé qu'il ne veut voir personne d'autre que Potter.

-Mais juste pour un autographe ! S'il vous plait, on aimerait juste l'apercevoir, juste cinq petites secondes...

L'homme secoua la tête négativement en leur présentant ses excuses et les trois filles parurent comme trahies.

-Quel monstre d'arrogance celui-là, grognassa Angelina et Neville émit un petit rire moqueur.

Toutes les trois regardaient Harry avec férocité l'enviant de tout leur être, attendant sa décision.

-Acceptez-vous Mr Potter ? s'impatienta l'homme de Drago qui ne comprenait même pas pourquoi la question se posait depuis dix bonnes minutes.

-N'y vas pas Harry ! supplia Colin qui s'adressait à lui assez désespéré à la perspective que son grand amour retrouve l'homme qui l'avait tant affecté.

Malfoy était un danger pour leur couple. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en se rendant ici, pourtant Harry lui avait assuré que Malfoy n'avait aucune chance de se montrer, il le lui avait dit !

-Je t'en pris !

Harry le regarda d'un air mortellement neutre. Mais personne ne semblait comprendre qu'un combat intérieur s'était engagé férocement en lui, sa raison affrontant son cœur, lui-même au bord de l'évanouissement tant il palpitait fort contre sa poitrine. Que devait-il faire...? Si Ron et Ginny avaient été là, ils lui auraient sagement dit de ne pas y aller non plus, qu'il devait essayer de tourner la page et ça n'était certainement pas de cette façon qu'il comptait y arriver avec succès. Pourtant, l'envie fulgurante de revoir Drago dans les prochaines minutes qui allaient suivre s'imposait un peu plus en lui. Après tout, n'était-ce pas l'infime espoir qu'il avait eu en se rendant chez Neville ? Que Drago retrouve sa trace de cette façon ? Et il l'avait fait, il voulait le voir, lui parler, peut-être plus...

Et Colin, qui le suppliait encore du regard de ne pas s'y rendre. Il avait vraiment été le petit ami parfait, il ne s'était jamais plaint de son comportement parfois infecte, le laissait s'installer chez lui sans rechigner, ne lui reprochait jamais ses infidélités dont il savait qu'il avait parfaitement conscience ; ne lui demandait jamais rien et ne lui avait jamais rien demandé jusqu'à maintenant. Par conséquent, avait-il le droit de lui faire ça...? Harry savait qu'il pouvait refuser. Colin ou Drago ? Le choix était vite fait.

-J'accepte.

Il était perdu. Sur le moment, ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

**A suivre !**

_Dès que j'ai retrouvé ma clé (restons optimistes), je vous poste la suite puisqu'elle est pratiquement achevée. J'espère que ce saut dans le temps ne vous a pas trop embrouillé, ni déplu, n'hésitez pas à me demander si y'a des trucs pas clairs ou carrément à m'insulter si vous trouvez ça nul…je me laisserai faire. _

_A bientôt pour la suite,_

_Margue._


	21. fuites et retour au bercail

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux et désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy. HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash**__**, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Yo. Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, c'est bien la suite, elle est longue et l'hiver est bientôt fini ; la vie réserve vraiment des surprises improbables parfois. _

_Pour infos, sachez que l'épilogue de cette histoire est pratiquement bouclé, il me reste plus qu'à finir le chapitre 22 encore trop brouillon à mes yeux et ça sera finito, donc si vous avez bien suivi, deux chapitres encore à venir avant de dire adieu à cette histoire. Ca va arriver vite. Je préfère prévenir.^^_

_Merci aux reviewers anonymes que je ne peux remercier personnellement, à __Vif d'or__ pour ses corrections ainsi qu'à __Mon Etre nocture__ pour nous avoir pondu un lemon bien juteux en à peine dix minutes, même si j'ai remanié quelques trucs à ma sauce, ça reste le tien, sale surdouée (sans elle, le chapitre aurait mis dix fois plus de temps à paraître)._

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 21 : fuites et retour au bercail

Il se tenait dos à lui et se trouvait dans l'incapacité d'exécuter quoi que ce soit. Drago ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et continuait à contempler, avec visiblement une certaine avidité, un portrait en noir et blanc d'un vieil homme au regard mystérieux, sans se douter une seconde de la présence figée de son ancien amant derrière lui. Harry espérait que Drago aurait une mine affreuse, qu'il aurait atrocement vieilli -même si les probabilités étaient minces en un an-, ou se soit carrément rasé la tête afin qu'il ne puisse être tenté en aucune manière par ses traits angéliques ou sa chevelure dorée. Au niveau capillaire, c'était foutu : de dos, il pouvait constater que ses cheveux, toujours aussi merveilleusement blond, avaient légèrement poussés et retombaient dans un désordre torride jusqu'au bas de son cou. Harry le maudit intérieurement et se demanda à cette constatation, s'il n'était pas préférable qu'il ne voit pas le reste de son anatomie. Il secoua la tête, détachant son regard de ce somptueux arrière train, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour mais Drago eut la bonne idée de se détourner face à lui avant même qu'il ne fasse un pas.

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua quelques secondes, résistant à l'envie de cligner des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il l'avait quitté, qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Il ressemblait à un ange, plus splendide que jamais. Les traits de son visage n'étaient plus contrariés, ni amers, ni fatigués comme autrefois ce qui lui donnait un air épanouis improbable mais tellement séduisant. Ses cheveux, nettement plus long, retombaient en mèches de chaque côté de son visage et Harry eut l'envie incongrue d'aller lui remettre celle qui lui barrait un peu les yeux derrière l'oreille. Le mangeant des yeux comme un automate, Harry se fit la brillante réflexion que Malfoy était tout simplement son idéal masculin.

Drago parut amusé par son manque de maîtrise de lui-même, Harry n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi peu maître de ses moyens lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les parages.

-Je vais finir par rougir si tu continues.

Harry revint sur terre en un sursaut, la honte le submergeant, se contrôlant pour ne pas frissonner à l'entente de cette voix qu'il croyait avoir oubliée.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? attaqua le jeune homme, adoptant un ton sec pour se donner bonne contenance.

Drago préféra ne pas y faire attention et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

-Londubat me devait bien une séance photo avec mon photographe préféré.

Harry ricana amèrement.

-Me prend pas pour un con, les seules fois où tu daignais t'intéresser à mon travail, c'était pour mieux me baiser après, alors me joue pas un de tes numéros d'acteur hollywoodien, je les connais par cœur.

Drago fronça les sourcils, vexé par ses propos. En trois enjambés, il se retrouva face à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent et Harry faillit crier pour qu'il s'éloigne.

-Tu as toujours préféré les portraits, les visages t'inspirent et particulièrement ceux des femmes d'un certain âge, tu aimes d'ailleurs trouver des indices qui pourraient t'indiquer si ces femmes étaient belles ou non dans un lointain passé. Tu détestes photographier des paysages. Ca t'emmerde et ça te rappelle la campagne où tu as passé toute ton enfance où tes parents vivaient encore et tu préfères ne pas avoir à penser à eux, ni en parler. Et pour finir, tu aimes photographier des choses tout à fait insolites pour être le seul à savoir ce que c'est sur la photo finale, comme ça tu sais que ça n'appartient qu'à toi, débita Drago d'une voix ferme et assurée, regardant Harry avec un air étrangement sérieux.

Le jeune homme se sentit troublé par tant de franchise de la part de l'acteur. Drago se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails, lui qui avait été persuadé que lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ces choses, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'écouter.

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, Harry se contenta de reculer et réduire leur proximité soudaine.

-Ne me réduis pas à ce que je ne suis pas, reprit le blond voyant que son ancien amant restait silencieux.

-Et si tu le mérites ? rétorqua froidement le jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à se montrer courtois.

Drago eut un sourire triste.

-Soit. Fais ce que tu veux dans ce cas.

Harry réfléchit un instant, sachant pertinemment que par là, il le laissait partir s'il le souhaitait.

-Va t'assoir sur la chaise.

Retenant un sourire victorieux, Drago obéit docilement. Harry attrapa un appareil photo amovible -il préférait bouger lorsqu'il photographiait- et commença à le photographier suivant par ailleurs, les directives que Neville lui avait donnés quelques instants plus tôt. Le jeune homme se sentait à deux doigts de trembler, l'appareil était lourd certes, mais il y avait aussi le visage de Drago qui le regardait un peu trop intensément pour qu'il ne se sente pas troublé, jamais Drago ne l'avait regardé comme ça auparavant et il ne savait pas traduire ce que cela signifiait.

Malgré cette petite voix en lui qui lui disait de s'enfuir en courant, il restait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'imprégner de chaque détail de son visage angélique, de son sourire -si rare autrefois. L'acteur semblait réellement ravi de le revoir et Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Cette situation le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau après tout ce temps ? T'as combien de putes à tes ordres ce mois-ci ? lança finalement Harry sur un ton badin pour essayer de le déstabiliser et effacer toute sa belle assurance.

Le jeune homme fut satisfait d'ôter son sublime sourire en un éclair, il se sentait déjà plus à son aise.

-J'ai arrêté avec ça, j'ai un minimum évolué, tu sais, annonça Drago, froidement.

-Content de l'apprendre, moi qui croyais que c'était peine perdue, répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton légèrement méprisant.

Drago le fusilla du regard mais sembla ravaler sa dernière réplique afin de ne pas envenimer l'atmosphère déjà suffisamment tendue.

-Et toi alors ? Tu te plais dans ton école ?

-Énormément ! s'exclama Harry, exagérément enthousiaste, tout le monde est génial, les profs, les étudiants...Les cours me passionnent.

Le photographe s'approcha de lui, ignorant l'air contrarié de Drago à ses paroles.

-Tourne toi un peu...non...attends...

Le jeune homme posa son appareil et s'approcha dignement vers Drago pour le positionner correctement, à peine l'eut-il touché que son épiderme frissonna sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler.

-Je...je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, rajouta Harry en évitant par tous les moyens de croiser le regard de son ancien amant.

Il le fit pivoter légèrement vers la gauche et posa deux doigts sous son menton pour lui redresser le visage, tout chamboulé de l'intérieur par ces simples attouchements.

-Harry, embrasse-moi, lâcha Drago d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme le regarda enfin dans les yeux à cette demande, son cœur s'emballant sans prévenir, pourtant cette fois-ci, il ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble, après tout, par cette simple requête, c'était Drago qui avait cédé et montré ses faiblesses le premier, cela mettait Harry en position de force.

-Tu peux toujours rêver. A défaut d'en avoir envie, je suis maqué donc non merci, rétorqua-t-il moqueur en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Drago leva un sourcil, très sceptique par cette annonce.

-D'ailleurs il est fou amoureux de moi, il m'offre des orgasmes à volonté et...

L'acteur se leva d'un bon et se retrouva contre son ancien amant en moins d'une seconde le faisant sursauter au passage. Il avait l'air cette fois-ci très remonté et Harry se sentit tout petit face à ce corps si imposant et ses grands yeux gris furibonds, une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis fort longtemps. Leurs visages étaient très près à présent et le jeune homme sentait qu'il n'allait pas résister très longtemps si Drago le prenait comme ça.

-Embrasse-moi, répéta ce dernier sur un ton plus ferme.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de protestation mais il était tout simplement incapable de bouger et de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux lorsque Drago rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, attendant simplement qu'il s'exécute, brûlant d'anticipation malgré lui, acceptant sa défaite passivement. Lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud du blond contre sa bouche, ses lèvres effleurer les siennes de façon outrageusement érotique, une chaleur sans nom s'infiltra en lui, parcourant son âme et son corps délicieusement, le faisant gémir de frustration lorsque Drago s'écarta sans même l'avoir embrassé. A peine s'était-il éloigné que la pression et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien lui manquait déjà comme un drogué en manque. Harry se gifla mentalement. Il en avait assez de ça ! Assez de se retrouver dans de telles situations humiliantes simplement à cause de la présence de cet homme.

-Toi par contre tu n'as pas changé, constata Drago sombrement, toujours le même gamin capricieux.

Bouillant de rage et de honte, Harry le poussa très brutalement pour qu'il se retrouve le plus éloigné de lui.

-Ne m'approche pas !

-Je ne vais pas ramper pour t'avoir Harry mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver...fit Drago sur un ton condescendant.

-T'es complètement barré !

L'acteur haussa les épaules, amusé par sa remarque.

Neville choisit son moment pour faire son entrée.

-Alors t'as fini ? demanda-t-il, visiblement sur les nerfs.

Harry regarda une dernière fois son ancien amant, plus confus que jamais puis tourna les talons, Neville lui offrant une magnifique opportunité pour s'enfuir.

Un silence oppressant s'installa entre les deux anciens amis alors qu'ils se jaugeaient méchamment du regard.

-Je ne te dois plus rien désormais, lâcha le photographe, polaire.

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois, s'amusa Drago.

-Dégage de chez-moi.

-T'es vraiment une belle ordure. Tout ce plan foireux pour encore _essayer _de le mettre dans ton lit, tu lâcheras jamais l'affaire, cracha l'acteur dédaigneux.

Neville ricana à son tour.

-C'est marrant, j'allais dire la même la chose de toi.

-La différence c'est que moi il me reviendra, j'en ai déjà eu la confirmation à l'instant.

-Et moi je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé alors que toi...toi tu ne peux pas être amoureux n'est-ce pas ? sussurra le photographe, trouvant cette petite conversation finalement fort intéressante.

Drago resta silencieux un instant. Neville savait qu'il ne pouvait rien répondre à ça, il n'avait jamais pu, cela avait toujours été sa faiblesse.

-Quand je pense que je t'ai baisé, se répugna Drago à voix haute.

Neville sourit de toutes ses dents, lui ne se sentait absolument pas répugné aux souvenirs de ces moments de pure débauche passés avec son ancien meilleur ami.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus le premier Drago, tu n'as pas oublié ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, se sentant presque honteux à cette constatation. Non il n'avait pas oublié...Comment aurait-il pu ? Même si c'était un fiasco total, jamais on n'oubliait sa première fois, Drago n'échappait pas à la règle...

Il se souvenait très bien de la première fois où Neville et lui étaient entrés dans une relation qui n'avait plus rien d'amicale.

_A l'aube de ses 16 ans, Drago était l'homme le plus beau de la création : son visage d'ange à la fois si masculin mais qui gardait malgré tout des traits si enfantins le rendait tout simplement splendide._

_Neville était venu sonner chez lui, un soir, au grand manoir de ses parents. Son père étant absent comme à l'accoutumé, Narcissa Malfoy l'avait fait entrer, toujours étrangement ravie d'accueillir ce si séduisant jeune homme dans sa demeure et ce, en dépit de l'heure fréquemment tardive à laquelle il se manifestait, et sans même être invité._

_L'apprenti photographe en avait tout suite déduit qu'il lui plaisait et il en était flatté car elle-même se trouvait être une très belle femme. Il avait d'ailleurs reconnu pour lui-même qu'il aurait été sûrement plus convenant d'avoir envie de coucher avec elle plutôt qu'avec son fils mineur de quinze ans._

_-Drago sait que vous êtes là ?_

_Neville lui fit un sourire charmeur qu'elle connaissait bien._

_-Vous n'aviez rien prévu ? Si c'est le cas, je repasserai un autre jour, assura-t-il poliment._

_-Bien sûr que non, vous ne dérangez personne ici. Il sera content de vous voir, dit-elle précipitamment comme si elle craignait qu'il ne finisse par partir._

_Neville lui sourit, amusé par sa hâte._

_-Il est dans sa chambre. Vous connaissez le chemin._

_Le jeune homme approuva, monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et trouva rapidement la chambre de son ami._

_Ce dernier était allongé sur le ventre, à même le sol, un crayon dans la bouche, plusieurs livres éparpillés autour de lui._

_-Quelle vision cauchemardesque, taquina l'adulte bien qu'il devait reconnaitre qu'installé ainsi, son petit air négligé combiné à l'intellectuel très sérieux qu'il avait, lui donnait un côté diablement sexy si c'était encore possible._

_L'adolescent se redressa un peu, surpris par sa présence qu'il n'attendait pas ce soir-là._

_-T'aurais pu appeler pour prévenir, grogna-t-il en replongeant dans ses livres._

_Neville ignora sa remarque et s'assit par terre en face de lui._

_-Je croyais pourtant que tu te foutais complètement de tes cours, ricana l'adulte, un peu étonné de le voir bosser si ardemment._

_Drago haussa les épaules, indifférent à ses remarques moqueuses, il devait sans cesse endurer ses moqueries ou celles de Tom sur sa condition de petit garçon collégien alors qu'eux deux étaient des adultes qui pouvaient boire, baiser, gagner du fric sans que personne ne viennent leur demander des comptes. Drago savait qu'il avait la maturité d'être comme eux mais par son âge, il se retrouvait coincé à assister à des cours stupides entourés de gamins à longueur de journées, il séchait pratiquement tous les jours pour se consacrer entièrement au cours de théâtre qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et où il brillait._

_-Bon t'as visiblement autre chose à foutre que de passer du temps avec moi, alors je vais y aller, s'agaça Neville voyant que le blond ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention._

_L'apprenti photographe se releva, énervé lorsqu'il passait inaperçu et que toute l'attention n'était pas sur lui, ce qui lui arrivait fréquemment lorsqu'il était avec Drago. Celui-ci se releva presque aussitôt avec brusquerie et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui._

_-T'es qu'un connard ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur de faire ces conneries, mais si je rends pas ce truc de merde demain, je me fais exclure du bahut, alors tu pourrais compatir un peu et attendre deux secondes._

_Neville ricana impitoyablement._

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? Je suis pas venu ici pour te regarder gentiment faire tes devoirs, tu crois quoi ? Que tout mon univers tourne autour de toi ?_

_Ce fut au tour de Drago de ricaner._

_-C'est exactement ce que je crois._

_Neville rit, halluciné devant la confiance de l'adolescent._

_-Désolé de casser tes petits rêves de jeune puceau mais t'es loin..._

_-Tu crois que j't'ai pas vu à éviter de te ramener chez moi tous les soirs tellement t'as peur de passer pour l'accro de service ? Mais t'as plus besoin de te retenir photographe de mes deux, je sais déjà que c'est le cas, tu peux plus te passer de moi._

_L'adolescent avait dit cela avec une telle assurance que Neville n'eut même pas le courage de répliquer cette fois-ci. Drago s'était rapproché de lui le mettant au défi de le contredire à nouveau. Il sourit narquoisement lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait gagné cette manche._

_Neville n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que ce soit, il était subjugué par la beauté du blond qui le regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il se sentait frissonner malgré lui._

_-Neville...dis-le moi à voix haute, susurra Drago en se rapprochant dangereusement de son visage, dis le que t'as envie de moi..._

_L'adulte fut surpris par une telle réplique, aucune ambiguité de la sorte n'avait été évoquée entre eux depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Etait-ce si flagrant qu'il le voulait tout entier ? Pourquoi l'adolescent ne semblait pas choqué par cette idée ? Pourquoi ne lui en avoir jamais parlé auparavant ? En avait-il envie lui aussi ? Ne trouvait-il pas ça immoral ? Malsain ?_

_-Dis-le, répéta Drago plus sérieusement._

_-J'ai envie de toi, céda Neville la voix soudainement rauque._

_-Tant mieux, répondit simplement l'adolescent en franchissant les dernières distances qui séparaient leurs lèvres._

_Neville et Drago firent l'amour pour la première fois ce soir-là et le futur acteur eut le droit à une semaine d'expulsion pour travail non fait._

Drago grimaça à ce simple souvenir et Neville soupira sur un ton las.

-Est-ce que tu vas aller voir tes fans ?

-Quoi ?

-Les trois stagiaires voudraient ton autographe, t'iras les voir ? s'impatienta Neville.

-Tu crois que _moi _j'ai que ça à faire, perdre mon temps avec des étudiants de merde ? Allez, amuse-toi bien ! fit l'acteur sur un ton faussement compatissant avant de quitter la pièce par la porte de dernière sans même un regard.

Lorsque Neville retourna auprès de ses stagiaires et du professeur McGonnagal, Harry avait disparu.

* * *

-Hrrr !!! P'tain c'est trop bon, grogna Sirius les yeux fermés par le plaisir, continuant à émettre de longs râles de satisfaction en même temps que son coup du moment.

Harry avait débarqué chez son parrain un peu essoufflé à peine avait-il quitté Drago et le studio de Neville. Ron et Ginny n'habitait pas à Londres et il se devait de parler à quelqu'un, il ne pouvait pas endurer la nouvelle intrusion de son ancien amour dans sa vie tout seul. Il devait parler de ses craintes et de ses doutes à quelqu'un de confiance qui le conseillerait, lui dirait qu'il pouvait oublier Drago très facilement, que tout cela n'avait pas grande importance, qu'il était néfaste à son équilibre et carrément culotté de refaire surface ainsi en lui demandant son pardon.

Pourtant le jeune homme n'avait pas prévu que son parrain se tape un mec si tôt le matin. En premier lieu, il en fut fortement irrité, Sirius n'acquerrait donc jamais un minimum de maturité ? Puis, il regarda l'adulte plus attentivement prendre sauvagement ce petit jeune contre le mur de son grand salon design.

Son parrain le dominait entièrement, soumettant ce garçon sans lui laisser une once de contrôle et Harry se sentit excité à cette vérité flagrante.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cet abandon et cette soumission totale avec un de ses amants ? Cette sensation même qui lui permettait une plénitude parfaite quand il faisait l'amour.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, refusant cette constatation humiliante et ce qu'elle impliquait.

-Attends Harry, j'ai bientôt fini, lâcha Sirius de sa voix la plus rauque en accélérant ses coups de reins.

Il détacha son regard des deux corps sans même prendre en compte ce que son parrain venait de lui dire et s'enfuit en courant.

Trente secondes plus tard, pleinement repus, Sirius soupira agacé par sa propre queue :

-Tu pouvais pas aller plus vite pour une fois ?

Il retira le préservatif usagé et fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet. Il savait son filleul enflammé mais après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était réapparu dans sa vie, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de s'alarmer pour un rien en ce qui le concernait.

* * *

Harry passa la journée à errer dans les rues.

-Putain, Ron, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, souffla le jeune homme complètement perdu.

Il n'avait pas réussi à l'appeler, il savait que ce dernier n'aurait fait que l'embrouiller un peu plus surtout qu'il était sensé lui en vouloir encore pour son coup de fils indigne du matin et malgré tout, il était la seule personne au monde à qui il souhaitait se confier en cet instant.

Il retourna chez son copain en début de soirée, priant pour que sa colonie de bouffons se soit éclipsée. Et contre toute attente, sa prière fut exaucée.

-Harry ! s'écria Colin franchement hystérique en se précipitant sur le jeune homme à peine avait-il franchi le seuil de l'entrée, merde, j'ai cru que tu rentrerais jamais ! Je me suis trop inquiété, tu fais chier !

-Respire Crivey, on dirait une gonzesse ou une petite folasse allumée au choix, râla Harry en se dégageant de son étreinte qui le dégoûtait presque maintenant qu'il s'était retrouvé si près de Drago quelques heures plus tôt.

Il chassa cette pensée incongrue de son esprit et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans plus se soucier des regards cinglants de son petit ami.

-Je t'emmerde ! Putain Harry, tu pouvais appeler pour prévenir où t'étais ! McGonnagal était furieuse que tu sois parti comme ça, Londubat aussi, ils sont à deux doigts de te renvoyer du stage. Tu vas te faire incendier et t'as intérêt à trouver une excuse qui…

-J'en ai aucune, qu'ils aillent se faire mettre, répondit simplement Harry en s'abreuvant d'eau fraîche.

Cela sembla ne pas suffire à Colin qui paraissait encore plus remonté :

-Et moi tu comptes me parler ou je dois juste attendre que _tu_ me la mettes ?

Harry cessa de boire et se tourna enfin vers son copain. Il le trouva vraiment mignon avec ses yeux jaloux et son nez légèrement froncé. Il s'avança vers lui, le poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa durement : il voulait le punir de ne pas être celui qu'il aurait aimé qu'il soit, de cette incapacité qu'il avait de pouvoir le faire décoller comme le faisait Drago en effleurant à peine ses lèvres, lui faire payer l'amour répugnant qu'il éprouvait envers lui.

Colin le repoussa un peu, le questionnant du regard.

-Réponse B, répondit Harry pour toute réponse avant de l'embrasser sauvagement derechef.

Il voulait essayer ! Il voulait croire que Colin pouvait arriver à lui faire ressentir ce qu'il avait vécu contre le torse de Drago le matin même.

Mais ses lèvres contre les siennes ne lui donnaient rien de plus qu'un effet mouillé abjecte qui n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers passionnés de son ancien amour. Il enragea ! Drago ne l'avait même pas embrassé et Harry avait l'impression qu'il pourrait mourir de frustration à cette simple pensée.

Il s'écarta brusquement de Colin et sourd à ses protestations, il s'enfuit une énième fois.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Ok, il avait enfin accepté après la scène chez Sirius que ce qu'il voulait, c'était se faire remplir pleinement par n'importe quelle queue, il avait saisi, il prenait plus son pied en étant en-dessous, et la seule personne à part Drago à avoir jamais eu le droit de le pénétrer était son professeur, Teddy Lupin. Et ce soir il voulait être durement soumis. Il voulait enfin laisser quelqu'un, autre que Drago, prendre totalement le contrôle, il en avait assez d'essayer de combattre sa vraie nature. Mais pourquoi choisir Teddy ? Il risquait énormément si n'importe quel individu de l'école le voyait rôder chez lui. Pourtant il n'en avait cure sur l'instant, il n'avait pas envie de recommencer comme autrefois à errer dans les boites gays et ramasser un mec au hasard susceptible de faire son affaire de peur que ses vieux démons ne refassent surface.

C'est pourquoi il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de son professeur à une heure tardive utilisant pour la première fois l'adresse que ce dernier lui avait donnée après lui avoir proposé un vrai rancart quelques semaines auparavant. Il espérait seulement que Lupin ne se ferait pas de mauvaises idées par cette venue.

-Harry ! s'exclama-t-il très étonné par sa visite.

-Salut.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu…

-Désolé de débarquer aussi tard. J'avais besoin de te voir.

Les yeux de Teddy Lupin s'illuminèrent comme par magie. Il se mit à sourire comme jamais Harry ne l'avait vu sourire et l'attrapa par la main pour le faire entrer dans sa modeste demeure décoré sombrement et à l'image qu'Harry se faisait de lui. A sa grande horreur, son professeur n'était pas seul ce soir là : il le conduisit dans la salle à manger où toute une réunion de famille s'était rassemblée autour d'une table, semblant entamée un important repas.

Harry reconnut Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur avec qui il avait tissé certain liens et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Il se sentit tellement mal à l'aise qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain de rougir stupidement devant tout le monde. Teddy le présenta à sa mère et ses frères et sœurs puis fut contraint de rejoindre la table où Remus ne cessait de le dévisager comme s'il tentait de percer à jour la présence de son ancien élève, Dom Juan et briseur de cœurs réputé chez son fils homosexuel, par la seule force du regard.

Les autres membres de la famille Lupin s'intéressèrent à lui avec grand intérêt si bien qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable qu'il s'enfuit à nouveau en courant. Il en avait assez que le vieux Lupin le dévisage et que ces gens le questionnent sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. S'enthousiasmeraient-ils autant sur sa personne s'il révélait qu'il était uniquement ici pour se faire défoncer le cul comme il se doit par leur bouche-trou de petit frère ? Il en doutait.

De même, Harry détestait ressentir cette culpabilité à l'égard de Remus qui s'était si bien occupé de lui l'année passée, qui l'avait défendu contre tous.

-Dis-moi Harry, comment s'est passé ton premier jour de stage ? On m'a dit que c'était aujourd'hui, s'enquit Remus en regardant son élève préféré intensément.

Le jeune homme, qui n'avait toujours pas osé croiser le regard de son ancien professeur, se leva de sa chaise subitement.

-Il faut vraiment que je vous parle, annonça-t-il à Teddy catégoriquement, en privé.

Son changement d'attitude surprit tout le monde sauf Remus qui savait à quoi s'attendre avec ce si fougueux et changeant garçon.

Teddy accepta, et une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce, Harry le prit à son tour par la main et le monta à l'étage comme si les lieux lui étaient acquis. Il trouva une pièce sombre qui faisait office de bureau, et s'adossa contre la porte une fois qu'elle fut fermée, s'autorisant enfin à respirer convenablement : ils étaient enfin seuls.

Son prof le regardait plein d'interrogations dans le regard. Harry avait décidément un comportement dur à suivre.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as mon cœur ? T'as conscience que t'as flippé tout le monde là ?

-Et toi cette comédie de me présenter à toute ta famille ? Putain, et devant Lupin, j'y crois pas, maintenant il va forcément se douter de quelque chose ! Si j'avais su qu'ils étaient là, je me serais cassé. T'as l'intention de me demander en mariage avant la fin de la soirée ou quoi ?

-Harry, relax ! Ma famille te connait déjà, mon père et moi on parle souvent de toi, t'es juste un élève très doué dont on s'est un peu trop rapproché tous les deux, y'avait aucune ambigüité. Par contre, si on retourne pas à table d'ici cinq secondes, c'est sûr qu'ils vont avoir des doutes. Allez viens…

Le jeune homme repoussa son professeur qui tentait de sortir pour l'éloigner de la porte.

-J'ai pas fini. De un, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'y retourner, de deux, je suis venu ici pour une chose et j'ai bien l'intention de l'obtenir.

Teddy croisa les bras, un brin furieux.

-Vas-y déballe.

-Je veux que tu me baises.

Pas étonné pour un sou par sa demande, Teddy se mit à taper du pied, l'air impatient.

-Ca y est, t'as fini ?

-T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? attaqua froidement Harry.

-Oui et si tu permets, j'ai un clafouti qui m'attend en bas, tu m'excuseras…

Mû d'une colère sans nom, le jeune homme le frappa sans pouvoir se contrôler en pleine mâchoire. Pris par surprise, Lupin ne put parer l'attaque et tomba à terre sous la force du coup.

Harry s'assit à califourchon sur le corps légèrement chancelant de son professeur qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, se redressant suffisamment pour observer avec une certaine fascination le regard dangereusement allumé de son élève qui était encore plus sublime que quelques secondes auparavant si c'était encore possible.

Harry sursauta en sentant l'érection malsaine de Lupin contre ses fesses se réveiller peu à peu. Il n'avait rien fait pourtant ! Ce pervers était assez atteint pour aimer s'en prendre une ? Le jeune homme s'en serait bien grassement moqué mais il ne voulait qu'une chose pour l'instant, bander aussi, être guéri, avoir l'orgasme de sa vie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu le panard absolu au pieu ?

-T'es sûr que tu veux aller manger le gâteau avec papa et maman ?

Lupin se redressa en position assise tout en gardant le jeune homme sur ses genoux, pressant de ce fait un peu plus son érection contre lui.

-Ok mon amour, on va baiser, je sais pas ce que t'as mais peu importe, on fera ça à ta façon, souffla Lupin en plongeant dans la nuque délicieuse de son élève pour y déposer de multiples baisers.

Harry secoua la tête, complètement dépité. Quoi qu'il fasse, tous se retrouvaient toujours à ses pieds, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dominer sans jamais se laisser aller. Personne ne semblait comprendre ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, il en avait assez de la tendresse et de seulement recevoir. Il voulait donner mais il semblait qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule personne au monde à qui il arrivait à offrir.

Il repoussa son amant et s'enfuit pour la quatrième fois de la journée, il hurla de rage une fois dehors. Il savait que la prochaine fois, il n'aurait plus la force de fuir.

Sournoisement, la scène du matin avec Drago surgit à nouveau dans son esprit, lui qui avait tout fait pendant toute sa putain de journée pour ne pas y penser. Le blond à ses cotés, il se sentait lui-même, il n'avait aucun rôle à jouer. Bien que la haine et la rancœur était toujours présente en lui en ce qui concernait son ancien amant, il avait senti son cœur pitoyablement amoureux, s'envoler lorsqu'il était réapparu, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi merveilleusement froid mais étrangement, tellement moins distant. Pourquoi Harry se torturait-il à refuser son pardon, sa proposition de trêve…ses baisers ? Alors que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour survivre. Ou du moins, seulement de leurs étreintes enflammées.

Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait : Drago ne l'aimait pas et ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Plus d'un an était passé depuis leur dernier échange et Harry avait réussi à prendre du recul sur tout ça. Maintenant, cet amour réciproque, il était absolument certain de pouvoir s'en passer, pour ce qui était du sexe, il était clair qu'il en était incapable, rien qu'à constater son comportement de la soirée.

Mais Drago n'était pas sensé savoir que le temps n'avait pas amoindri son amour pour lui, qu'il était devenu un pauvre associable incapable de s'ouvrir à qui que ce soit excepté lui. Ils n'étaient en aucun cas obligés de reprendre la même relation qu'avant. Harry avait décidé que c'était lui qui allait dicter les règles du jeu cette fois car il était hors de question qu'il souffre à nouveau. Tous ses doutes, ses angoisses et ses peurs s'étaient envolés à présent.

Il savait ce qu'il faisait et c'est ainsi que tout naturellement, ses pas le guidèrent vers le seul endroit à Londres où il était sûr de trouver Drago. Il savait qu'il l'attendait.

Ron, Sirius, Ginny, tous allaient le tuer. Il s'en fichait.

* * *

-Bonsoir, Harry.

Ce dernier pénétra dans l'appartement londonien que Drago lui avait légué plus d'un an auparavant sans même lui répondre, lieu qui avait été le symbole de leur amour secret. Tout naturellement, dans la logique des choses, ils se retrouvaient dans cet antre qui était à eux. Après tout, c'était ici qu'Harry avait décidé d'abandonner Drago, alors ça serait donc ici qu'il déciderait de retrouver une partie de lui, la seule qu'il voulait ce soir, la seule qu'il pourrait jamais avoir.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, dit l'acteur de son ton le plus nonchalant.

-Je savais que tu m'attendais, répliqua Harry en scrutant les lieux avec nostalgie.

Avec sa visite du studio en plus le matin même et la réapparition de Drago et Neville, il avait l'impression d'être revenu à la vie qu'il menait avant son entrée à l'école, en une seule journée. Sauf que certaines choses avaient changé : il ne travaillait plus pour le photographe et l'acteur n'était plus son petit ami.

Et il ne voulait pour rien au monde que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Jamais il ne laisserait faire ça. Même s'il avait permis à Drago et Neville de surgir à nouveau dans sa vie. Il était certain de savoir ce qu'il faisait cette fois-ci.

-Logique, puisque je t'ai invité, rétorqua tranquillement l'acteur en allant s'assoir confortablement dans un fauteuil après avoir remplis un verre de vin à Harry qu'il posa sur la table du salon dans le but qu'il le rejoigne.

Harry avait conscience qu'en ayant céder à ses avances, le blond avait l'impression d'avoir remporté la victoire sur lui mais il ne pouvait se douter de ses intentions, il ne pouvait se douter à quel point il avait appris de ses erreurs et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de les réitérer. Il décida de lui faire croire qu'il avait gagné, jouant profile bas, pour le moment…Ainsi donc, il s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de lui, tentant vainement d'oublier le nombre de fois où ils avaient fait l'amour dans cette même pièce.

Drago de son côté semblait lui aussi absorbé par les lieux.

-J'étais sûr que tu saurais me trouver ici. J'ai jamais pu me séparer de cet appart', ça voulait dire faire une croix sur toi définitivement, ceci dit je n'y avais pas remis les pieds jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je suppose que j'avais peur que tu viennes me hanter, débita Drago d'une voix un peu lointaine qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Harry, lui, était terrifié par sa franchise. Il avait la désagréable impression que son ancien amant était prêt à tout lui livrer sans qu'il n'y ait plus aucun tabou entre eux mais Drago n'était pas comme ça, il ne l'avait jamais été, il gardait tout pour lui, il fonctionnait sur les non-dits, les regards, les gestes, pas les mots. Il ne pouvait pas avoir autant changé et renier sa propre nature en seulement une année ! Pour le jeune homme, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication :

-Te prendre des cuites, c'est toujours ton activité favorite à ce que je vois, asséna-t-il amer, t'es complètement défoncé.

L'acteur fronça les sourcils, vexé.

-Je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis un an alors ce genre de réflexions tu peux te les mettre où je pense, rétorqua le blond furieusement.

-La bonne blague, et ce que tu bois, c'est du jus de grenadine peut-être ? siffla le jeune homme en désignant la bouteille de vin trônant au milieu de la table.

-Je n'ai servi qu'un verre et la bouteille est pleine semble-t-il.

Honteux, Harry constata que son ancien amant disait vrai.

-Je ne bois plus, j'ai suivi ton conseil, je me suis fait soigné, annonça Drago affichant un sourire arrogant.

Harry le foudroya du regard, mais pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce qu'il soit au courant de tous ses changements apparents ? Il n'avait rien demandé lui, il ne voulait rien savoir !

-A vrai dire, tu peux t'enfiler un bataillon de putes, te prendre cuites sur cuites, je m'en contre fous Malfoy. Je ne suis pas venu entendre à quel point tu es devenu parfait en mon absence, à croire que j'étais vraiment le salaud qui avait une mauvaise influence sur toi comme se plaisait à dénoncer ces torchons.

-Tu sais bien que non, tout était de ma faute, il fallait juste que j'en prenne conscience, que...

-Que tu te fasses enfin larguer pour réaliser à quel point t'étais tombé bas, interrompit narquoisement le jeune homme qui avait décidé qu'il ne serait pas poli, il ne lui pardonnerait rien, jamais.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Malfoy le fusilla du regard.

-Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre ! Je commence à en avoir assez de m'en prendre plein la gueule depuis ce matin. Si tu peux pas changer de disque, tire toi de là.

Harry s'empêcha de frissonner et de le trouver encore plus torride ainsi énervé.

-On est devenu susceptible ? railla le jeune homme absolument pas impressionné.

Drago soupira, visiblement très las, il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision en se rapprochant d'Harry. Ce dernier semblait le haïr à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé, ses chances de le récupérer paraissaient drôlement compromises, pourtant pourquoi était-il venu le retrouver s'il ne lui importait plus du tout ? Pourquoi restait-il ?

-Putain, Potter, pourquoi t'es venu ? Magne toi de déballer, je suis pas d'humeur à me disputer là.

Harry s'approcha de lui lentement, ne quittant pas ses yeux allumeurs des siens furieux. Tout ce qui importait au jeune homme à présent était d'enfouir ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses et lumineuses de son ancien amant, elles avaient tellement poussées en un an, l'effet devait être encore plus électrisant...Ses yeux s'orientèrent vers cette bouche tant convoitée, aucune effluve involontaire d'alcool ne viendrait tout gâcher cette fois-ci...

Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque -Drago se laissa faire, hypnotisé- plongea l'autre enfin dans la douce chevelure couleur lune, le faisant frissonner malgré lui et l'acteur ne put s'empêcher un léger soupire de contentement.

Pourquoi diable s'étaient-ils quittés si longtemps ?

Ils restèrent là, à se sonder du regard comme les pathétiques amoureux qu'ils étaient.

Ce fut Drago qui posa ses lèvres le premier -Harry avait fait le premier pas ce soir après tout, et ce dernier pensa qu'il avait dû mourir sur le coup des lèvres de son amant, car ainsi embrassé par l'homme de sa vie, il était au paradis.

Toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée dans la journée s'évapora en un baiser, il se sentait revivre, décoller. Il avait l'impression de retrouver l'adolescent de dix huit ans épanouis et amoureux qu'il avait laissé après que Drago l'ait quitté, comme si pendant tout ce temps, il était resté en stand by, attendant qu'on vienne le guérir, le libérer. Il avait envie de rire, de crier mais il se contenta de s'accrocher à la chemise de Drago comme s'il avait peur qu'il l'abandonne à nouveau, il laissa sa langue pénétrer son antre humide et gémit encore et encore, peu importe la soumission qu'il manifestait, c'était ce qu'il était venu chercher en venant le retrouver ce soir, rien d'autre.

Harry commença à tenter d'enlever les premiers boutons de la chemise rebelle de son amant pendant que ce dernier continuait à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, pourtant alors que le jeune homme bataillait avec quelques malheureux boutons, Drago détacha ses lèvres à contre cœur et se dégagea quelque peu.

-Attends, je...

-Non ! s'écria Harry qui arracha sa chemise subitement, tellement furieux qu'il _ose _se détacher de lui, t'as intérêt à me baiser comme il se doit Malfoy, c'est pour ça que je suis venu si t'as pas encore capté le message.

-T'es vraiment un...

Harry le coupa en embrassant ses lèvres à nouveau, fébrilement, à ce stade, si Drago le repoussait encore, il allait vraiment mourir sur le coup. Bien vivant, il voulait profiter de ce moment éphémère qui lui était enfin accordé.

Drago se mit à le déshabiller à son tour, résigné, le petit brun ne voulait pas parler pour le moment, et bien soit, il allait avoir sa dose de sexe et après ils auraient tout leur temps pour parler...

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement inaudible quand il sentit enfin les doigts fins de son amant caresser doucement son corps, comme pour en réapprendre les courbes et contours, graver dans sa mémoire ses formes qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur, s'attardant doucement sur ses hanches où reposaient encore les fines cicatrices qu'il lui avait lui-même infligées dans le passés. Ses marques le galvanisèrent un peu plus, car elles étaient à lui et elles resteraient sur son corps.

Quelque chose clochait pourtant, Drago restait trop doux, beaucoup trop doux, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas envie de ça, il voulait que le blond le baise avec force, avec violence, il voulait le sentir au plus profond de lui, le dominant entièrement comme quand il se sentait bien entre ses bras, comme avant.

Avec force, il le repoussa, montrant par là son rejet. Il ne voulait plus sentir ses mains l'effleurer comme s'il était précieux à ses yeux, il voulait de la baise, juste de la baise. Alors il riva son regard dans celui trouble et brillant de l'acteur, avant de défaire avec force et rage la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il envoya valser sur le coté, puis il s'attaqua à la braguette du pantalon qui ne cachait rien de la forme conséquente de son sexe durci par le plaisir et l'envie quasi animal qu'il pouvait ressentir émaner de Draco.

Ce dernier se contentait de l'observer le déshabiller fébrilement et avec hâte. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait mais peu importait pour l'instant, il voulait s'enfoncer en lui, comme autrefois, se repaitre de ce corps qu'il aimait tant, ce corps qui lui avait apporté tant de fois la jouissance la plus totale. Il allait le baiser comme jamais il ne l'avait baisé, le prendre avec tellement de force que ce petit con ne s'en remettrait pas de si tôt. Il sentit Harry se détacher de lui, lui enlever une source de chaleur qui lui semblait à présent vitale. Il releva les yeux vers lui et resta totalement subjugué par ce qu'il vit, sa peau se couvrant de frisson et son cœur suivant un rythme désordonné.

Harry se tenait devant lui, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le coté, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et les yeux rivé dans les siens. Ses mains tremblantes déboutonnaient doucement son propre pantalon avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes qui avaient gagnées en musculature mais ce qui capta de prime abord son regard, fut son sexe fièrement dressé face à lui, ce sexe qu'il savait si dure alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas touché. Il se sentit fier d'en être le responsable, de faire encore autant d'effet à ce jeune homme si inaccessible en apparence.

Il déglutit avec difficulté quand il le vit reculer doucement, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Son regard, noirci par le désir, le força à se lever d'un geste brusque et à empoigner violement la nuque du brun pour l'embrasser avec rage.

Il voulait l'aimer, mais l'autre voulait baiser, c'était juste ça au finale, de la baise.

Sans douceur, il introduisit un doigt en lui, constatant avec aigreur, que ce dernier ne semblait même pas incommoder par cela, comme s'il avait l'habitude de se faire péter le cul par toutes sortes de connard qui ne méritaient même pas de ne serait-ce que regarder ce corps qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il l'embrassa plus violement encore, dévorant avec fougue les gémissements et soupirs d'Harry qui commençait à s'alanguir dans ses bras. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, puis un troisième.

Harry crispa violement ses mains dans les cheveux d'or de son amant. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué, cette présence imposante autour de lui et en lui, ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur le dominant entièrement, le faisant se sentir si parfait, cette sensation de complétude qui l'envahissait lui semblait être le plus doux des nectars mais il voulait plus, il le voulait lui, peut importait de savoir qu'il le regretterait ensuite. C'était un point de non retour.

Avec empressement, il posa sa main sur les doigts qui le malmenaient, rivant son regard dans celui obscurcit de Draco dont les joues avaient rougit et dont le souffle court s'abattait sur ses lèvres.

Il recula doucement avant de se coller contre le mur près de la fenêtre. Il tandis ses fesses, entièrement prêt à le recevoir, entièrement prêt à être dominé de la plus exquise des façons. Il ferma les yeux, tentant désespérément de réguler sa respiration, appréhendant la suite des événements autant qu'il les désirait et quand il sentit enfin les mains fines saisir ses hanches, qu'il sentit enfin ce sexe forcer abruptement son antre, alors simplement, il gémit bruyamment. De plaisir, de soulagement, se sentant enfin complet et comblé de la plus intime des façons après plus d'un an à se satisfaire sommairement. Il gémit un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit enfin le corps tremblant et humide de Draco se coller contre le sien, envahissant sans honte son espace vital, le plaquant durement contre ce mur rude sur lequel reposait sa joue.

Draco ferma les yeux, laissant un sourire de contentement orner son visage quand il pénétra dans cette chaleur étroite qui était à lui. Il ne les ouvrit pas quand il commença son premier mouvement de rein, profanant ce corps impure avec hargne, pour le marquer à tout jamais comme sien. Il le plaqua encore plus fort contre ce foutu mur comme une vulgaire catin avant de le baiser avec plus de force encore. Dieux que ses cris, soupirs et gémissements lui avaient manqué. Il le sentait trembler autour de lui et c'était juste divin. Il griffa sciemment les hanche fines de son compagnon qui se cambrait érotiquement contre lui en poussant de délicieux gémissements. Il était totalement abandonné, dans un autre monde ou lui-même gouvernait tout.

Il s'enfonçait en lui avec tellement de force qu'il sentait sa joue cogner contre ce mur qui était le seul support lui permettant de rester debout. C'était tellement bon, tellement bon qu'il sentait qu'il allait venir trop rapidement, il voulait le sentir encore plus fort, encore plus profondément, encore plus vite, savourer cet instant de pure débauche pour l'éternité. Il savait qu'il criait, il entendait aussi Draco gémir et pousser des grognements rauques à son oreille. Bon dieu, sentir ce sexe le clouer contre ce putain de mur était définitivement trop bon pour être vrai, sentir ses mains ancrer profondément sur ses hanches, le forçant à se courber et permettant à son entrejambe de le baiser dans les règles de l'art, et ce corps si fort qui le dominait entièrement, qui se frottaient contre le siens en sueur. Finalement, il allait l'avoir son orgasme.

Il grogna soudainement quand il le sentit frapper avec violence sa prostate, lui coupant toute force et l'emmenant plus haut encore. Il s'écroula sur le sol, ventre à terre tandis que Draco continuait de le baiser fébrilement, entrant et sortant de son corps avec brusquerie, le contrôlant entièrement et totalement. Il se sentait partir. Putain, pas maintenant.

Draco ne s'arrêtait plus, il aimait tellement l'entendre crier, s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à se perdre totalement, il le dominait, il sentait Harry abandonné dans ses bras, se délectant de ce qu'il lui offrait. Il saisit brusquement sa main, la serrant doucement comme pour se prouver que tout était bien réel et non pas un énième fantasme de son esprit torturé. Il s'approcha de lui et embrassa ses lèvres pleines entrouvertes. Il accéléra encore le rythme, le ravageant sauvagement, empêchant leurs cris de plaisir de résonner dans le silence du salon avant de se crisper avec violence, son souffle se coupant brutalement tandis qu'il se déversait avec force dans ce corps tremblant. Il trouva le courage de donner encore quelques coups de rein quand il sentit Harry se resserrer violement autour de lui, signe de son orgasme affolant. Il ne se souvenait pas que ce n'ait jamais été aussi bon.

Harry prit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, pour redescendre brusquement sur terre, surtout pour trouver le courage de s'en aller.

Il repoussa Drago sans ménagement qui avait visiblement besoin de plus de temps pour se remettre de son orgasme foudroyant. Il grimaça lorsqu'il le força à se retirer de lui, Harry se sentait déjà à moitié lui, mais il avait sa fierté et tout avait changé, fait qu'il ne cessait de se répéter à lui-même pour y croire.

Il constata, furieux, qu'aucune cigarette ne trainait sur la table de nuit comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était chez lui, ou autrefois quand il était avec Drago, il se dit avec ironie qu'il avait sûrement dû arrêter en même temps que l'alcool et les putes, il était vraiment devenu parfait le petit blondinet...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Harry se força à ricaner pendant qu'il se rhabillait en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas trembler, il fallait qu'il fume, qu'il sorte d'ici tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas succomber et retourner se réfugier dans ses bras.

-Allez, je te laisse deviner tout seul.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel Drago resta sans bouger à regarder son amant remettre ses vêtements, se sentant furieusement humilié.

-T'es vraiment venu que pour ça ? accusa la voix glaciale du blond.

Harry enfila son sweat et se tourna enfin vers l'acteur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je t'attendais pendant tout ce temps ? Que j'étais venu te clamer mon amour éternel après tout ce que tu m'as fait ? T'es pas le seul à avoir évolué tu sais ? Plus jamais je ne me ferai avoir par ton baratin d'acteur studio mais ton corps m'a manqué, j'ai l'impression de me sentir important quand tu me baises, alors on va continuer à s'envoyer en l'air, sauf que là on sera à égalité. Sans sentiment, sans engagement, comme t'as toujours voulu.

Drago savait qu'il pouvait l'envoyer balader durement, lui ordonner de dégager de chez lui, de ne plus jamais remontrer sa face en sa présence après de telles paroles blessantes et réductrices, mais ne l'avait-il pas mérité ? Il avait raison, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

C'est pourquoi il se contenta de rester dans son mutisme et de détourner la tête pour montrer son consentement au deal qu'il lui proposait. Comment lui refuser quelque chose ? Comment refuser une chose pareille ? Il ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait de faire, il s'était résigné pour ça aussi.

-Dégage maintenant, lâcha-il quand même pour la forme.

Harry ne prit même pas le temps d'enfiler sa veste qu'il quitta la chambre tentant vainement d'oublier le visage blessé et humilié de son amour, de ne pas faire demi tour et se pendre à son cou pour s'excuser mais il ne pouvait pas, il se devait de maitriser la situation comme il se l'était promis à lui même, pour lui, pour sa dignité, pour son égo. Néanmoins la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment même malgré le plaisir intense qu'il avait ressenti de se retrouver dans les bras de son amour quelques instants plus tôt ne semblait vouloir s'atténuer. Ne se dirigeait-il pas vers une nouvelle impasse en tentant de se comporter avec Drago comme lui-même le traitait auparavant ?

Cacher ce qu'il ressentait à Drago ne semblait pas vouloir effacer le mal qui le rongeait encore plus vivement au milieu de la poitrine.

C'est ainsi que pour la cinquième fois de la journée, pour ne rien assumer, Harry avait de nouveau fui.

**A suivre !**

_Je promets pas une suite immédiate car le prochain chapitre sera sûrement d'une certaine manière le plus important de la fic (sans vouloir me foutre la pression), donc faut que ce soit à la hauteur, et c'est loin d'être le cas pour l'instant. J'espère que celui là vous a plu, dites moi tout._

_Bisous,_

_Margue._


	22. trou béant

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux et désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy. HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus et certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash**__**, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue (pratiquement achevé aussi)._

_Merci à __Vif d'or__ pour ses habituelles et précieuses corrections et à __Mon Etre Nocture__ qui m'a une fois de plus dépanné pour le lemon (tu verras j'ai encore modifié des trucs mais ça reste le tien :p)._

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 22 : trou béant

-Potter, tu rêvasses !

La voix énervée de Neville le fit redescendre brusquement parmi le commun des mortels. Une fois de plus, il s'était évadé dans ses pensées à la fois merveilleuses et torturantes un peu trop longtemps.

Depuis le début du stage, il avait retrouvé Drago tous les soirs dans leur appartement, s'envoyant en l'air jusqu'à l'épuisement, assumant et profitant de leur alchimie unique.

Drago avait cessé de parler, il était redevenu le jeune homme froid, distant et parfois blessant qu'il connaissait, en dehors de leurs ébats. Harry ne savait pas s'il préférait ce Drago là, cela le rendait plus à l'aise sûrement mais avoir conscience qu'il salissait consciemment leur relation en se comportant ainsi par sa faute était peut-être pire.

Le soir précédent avait été encore plus dur pour lui à gérer : Drago avait perdu peu à peu son masque de froideur après avoir joui et au lieu de se retirer très vite comme à l'accoutumé, selon les règles dictées par Harry, il lui avait demandé de rester avec lui pour la nuit. Le jeune homme avait senti son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine à cette demande, il savait l'effort que cela avait dû demander à Drago pour lui proposer une telle chose mais Harry ne voulait pas craquer, il savait qu'il pouvait résister, il voulait se le prouver à lui-même. Il avait alors répondu sans scrupule apparent que son petit ami l'attendait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il ait de soupçons.

Blessé, Drago l'avait viré sans ménagement de chez lui et lorsqu'Harry était rentré chez Colin qui l'attendait tous les soirs même lorsqu'il rentrait tôt le matin, il l'avait trouvé encore plus fade et inutile, à tel point qu'il avait refusé qu'il le touche et s'était couché sur le canapé sans parvenir à dormir, résistant à l'envie irrésistible de retourner auprès de l'acteur.

-Potter, si vous ne faites pas un peu plus d'effort pour au moins _paraître _attentif, je vous vire du stage et donne votre place à quelqu'un d'autre ! gronda McGonagall qui en avait vraisemblablement assez de rappeler son élève à l'ordre.

Ce dernier avait l'air constamment fatigué, irrité et il se payait en plus le luxe de rater la moitié de chaque matinée de stage depuis le début de la semaine, si Londubat ne se portait pas garant pour l'excuser généreusement à chaque fois, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'elle l'aurait éjecté du programme.

-Vous gênez pas surtout, je vais pisser, lâcha Harry sur un ton morne avant de quitter la salle.

Angelina et Colin lui suivirent du regard, de plus en plus inquiet. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état, il était tout bonnement insupportable, ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'il avait revu Drago Malfoy ; Colin refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit lui assurant seulement qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Ce dernier était tout aussi perdu, il voyait son amoureux rentrer très tard tous les soirs, et dormir le matin pour rattraper son sommeil pendant que lui allait travailler avec les autres. Il ne lui parlait plus, ne le touchait plus, ne le regardait plus mais Colin n'arrivait pas à se résigner de lui dire que tout était fini. Il savait qu'Harry le ferait très prochainement, pour l'instant il voulait profiter de sa présence, même s'il n'existait plus à ses yeux.

-Mais quel culot ! s'indigna Minerva McGonagall qui n'avait jamais rencontré un individu si insolent en trente ans de carrière.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Neville, Max continue, je vais voir ce qu'il a.

Le photographe gagna les toilettes où Harry se trouvait, ses deux mains sur le lavabo, semblant se dévisager dans le miroir.

-Sublime ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ? fit Neville avec un sourire.

Le regard du dit garçon resta braqué vers son reflet, il arbora une moue dégoûtée à cette remarque.

-J'trouve pas.

Neville soupira, excédé et frustré, il aurait tant aimé lire dans les pensées du jeune homme pour réussir à le suivre.

-Bon qu'est-ce que t'as, Harry ? T'as décidé de faire encore chier ton monde ? Tes amis m'ont dit qu'ils ne t'avaient jamais vu aussi chiant depuis le stage. Tes petits numéros me sont exclusifs ?

Harry émit un petit ricanement mauvais.

-Tout mon monde ne tourne pas autour de toi.

-Alors quoi ? Tu recouches avec Drago ?

Harry soupira, baissant la tête, un peu honteux par ses propres réactions.

-C'est ça qui te mets dans tous tes états puisque qu'il est sans doute encore et toujours ton seul et unique monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme leva enfin la tête vers lui, furieux.

-Ca c'était avant, c'est que du cul maintenant, rien de plus.

-Content de l'apprendre même si tu me permets de rester un peu sceptique.

Harry tourna à nouveau son regard vers la glace.

-Parfois je pense à ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas lancé cette dernière polémique. Il avait un peu changé tu sais ? raconta Harry avec une mélancolie songeuse, j'avais presque réussi à faire fondre son cœur de pierre, normal puisqu'il avait réussi à faire fondre le mien. Maintenant c'est trop tard, on s'est fait trop de mal pour repartir à zéro et je me rends compte que tout est de ta faute.

Neville baissa les yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas reposer la faute seulement sur moi ! Harry, tôt ou tard, les médias vous auraient pris en flagrant délit et Drago t'aurait jeté comme il l'a fait. En fin de compte, même si j'ai agi par vengeance, je t'ai rendu service. Ce type ne peut aimer personne, même pas toi.

Harry ricana nerveusement.

-Tu trouves vraiment que tu m'as rendu service ? Regarde où j'en suis. Tu trouves que ma situation a évoluée ?

-Pas avec moi en tout cas...

-A qui la faute ?

-Parfois, j'aime à croire que Drago n'est pas le seul à avoir réussi à faire fondre ton cœur de pierre.

Harry se détourna à nouveau de son reflet et observa pendant quelques instants silencieux le profil plein d'espoir de son ancien professeur.

-Je...j'pense pas Neville..., lui dit Harry dans un souffle.

Etrangement, voir son visage blessé par ses mots ne le satisfaisait pas, pas cette fois.

-On peut dire que tu m'as pas laissé le temps de le savoir, ajouta-t-il simplement.

Neville baissa la tête un instant puis se mit à regarder le jeune homme à travers son reflet.

-L'amour rend fou tu sais ? C'est mon amour pour toi et la jalousie qui m'ont aveuglés, qui m'ont obligés à détruire toute relation avec toi, ta relation avec Malfoy. Je suis désolé.

-Les excuses n'ont jamais servi à rien. Ca ne répare rien du tout, accusa le brun avec une pointe d'irritation, je ne suis pas revenu ici pour les entendre.

-Alors pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules, totalement indifférent à sa question. Colin et Angelina firent irruption, trouvant le temps trop long.

-Tu viens ? demanda la jeune fille, on rentre.

Harry hésita, il était bien aux côtés de son ancien mentor, il avait l'impression d'être vraiment lui-même, il n'avait rien à cacher, pas besoin de mentir et c'était incroyablement reposant, lui qui avait la sensation de jouer un personnage différent selon la personne avec qui il était.

Mais comment expliquer ça aux principaux concernés ? Il n'avait pas le droit et n'avait aucune raison de rester avec le photographe, il était seulement leur professeur de stage, pas le sien.

Il suivit ses amis sans même un regard pour Neville, se sentant étrangement mieux de s'être un peu confier à lui, bien qu'il ne le lui avouerait pour rien au monde.

Harry se laissa tomber sur la banquette du snack qu'Angelina et Colin avaient choisi pour leur pause déjeuner. Le jeune homme se décida à poser les yeux sur eux après un long silence gênant. Il avait du mal à les regarder ces derniers temps tant il avait conscience de son comportement odieux.

-Dure nuit ? demanda Angelina sur un ton étrangement doux.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Il parait que tu rentres souvent tard en ce moment.

-Et alors ?

-Eh bien ça n'a pas l'air de t'être très bénéfique. Et si tu te couchais tôt ce soir, dormir une nuit entière serait sûrement...?

-Et si tu me passais le sel et que tu te mêlais de ton cul ?

Angelina fronça les sourcils et Colin soupira, soudain très las.

-T'as intérêt à baisser d'un ton, je te préviens, on est pas tes petits sous-fifres que tu peux manipuler quand ça te chante...

Harry eut un sourire ironique.

-Oh vraiment ?

-On est tes amis, continua Angelina en ignorant sa dernière remarque, et on s'inquiète pour toi.

-C'est marrant, je vois tes lèvres bouger pourtant j'entends rien de ce que tu dis, c'est sûrement parce que cette conversation est terminée.

* * *

Harry était en sueur, le souffle court, il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale en essayant de ne pas penser à la présence de Drago près de lui. Il s'alluma une cigarette fébrilement, il savait que son amant le regardait faire, mécontent.

C'était dans ces petits instants anodins où le jeune homme pompait sur sa clope que Drago se rendait compte à quel point il avait changé, à quel point il n'était plus le même adolescent qu'il avait engagé en tant que prostitué de luxe dans sa grande villa londonienne. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression d'être encore plus charmé par ce nouveau Harry, il aurait seulement aimé le voir moins blessant, moins hargneux et plus souriant.

Il était certain qu'il lui avait menti sur son apparent bonheur, sur l'amour qu'il ressentait envers son nouveau jules, sur tous les merveilleux amis qu'il s'était trouvé dans son école. Il avait juste l'impression que son amant était devenu une ombre en son absence, une ombre qui errait parmi les vivants, se sentant seule et malheureuse. Tout comme lui. Cela lui donnait encore l'espoir de le conquérir à nouveau, le courage de rester.

-Faut que je te demande quelque chose, Potter.

Harry se tourna vers lui, et devant le regard sérieux et tourmenté de son amant, il préféra écraser sa cigarette, se mettre à califourchon sur le corps nu et alangui du beau blond et de plonger dans son cou pour se délecter de sa peau et son odeur dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

Drago soupira de contentement mais le repoussa quand même.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Putain ta gueule, Malfoy, grogna le jeune homme en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire.

Furieux, l'acteur le repoussa plus brusquement de l'autre coté du lit pour que leurs corps ne puissent plus se toucher.

Harry avait envie de pleurer de rage et de frustration. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il ne voulait pas que Malfoy parle ? Lorsqu'il se mettait à parler, Harry devait répondre, lui faire du mal et il en avait assez de ça. Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de lui faire l'amour ? Bon Dieu il avait besoin de ça, seulement de ça, autrement pourquoi serait-il là ?

-Est-ce que tu m'as trompé avec Londubat quand on était ensemble ?

Le regard du blond était dur mais il semblait réellement vouloir la vérité, peu importait si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

Harry se sentit blêmir malgré lui. Comment osait-il lui demander une telle chose ? Est-ce que cette question prouvait tout ce qu'il avait toujours craint ? Drago ne lui avait-il jamais fait confiance ? N'avait-il jamais cru à son amour ? Il semblait que non.

-A ton avis ? rétorqua le brun d'une petite voix méprisante.

Drago le foudroya du regard puis répondit dans un murmure résigné :

-Oui je pense.

Harry aurait voulu le frapper violemment pour lui montrer qu'il lui en voulait de croire ça, d'avoir toujours douté de lui, mais cela aurait été montrer ses faiblesses et il ne pouvait pas. Il se contenta de ricaner, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-Perspicace. Tu croyais vraiment que je passais tout mon temps là bas à prendre gentiment des photos ? Moi qui étais persuadé que tu ne croyais plus au Père Noël.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as quitté ? attaqua froidement l'acteur, qui bien qu'il s'y attendait, se sentait trahi et incroyablement jaloux.

Après mûres réflexions, il n'arrivait pas à envisager que Neville puisse connaître intimement le brun aussi bien que lui le connaissait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'avais du respect pour toi, _moi _! J'en avais assez qu'il se serve de moi pour t'humilier. Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il ne te l'ait jamais dit, mentit Harry sans vouloir croiser les yeux jaloux et blessés du blond.

-Ok.

Drago sortit du lit et commença à se rhabiller.

Stupéfait et terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse le quitter dans les prochaines minutes, Harry s'écria :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je me tire.

-Que...quoi ? Non !

Le jeune homme se précipita sur l'acteur, lui arracha sa chemise et la jeta rageusement à travers la pièce.

-J'ai pas encore les couilles complètement vidées, Malfoy, alors tu vas venir ici et...

-Tu vas devoir te trouver une autre bite pour te contenter ce soir, mon ange, baiser une des putes de Londubat, c'est plus trop mon trip, assena Drago avec un grand sourire narquois.

Harry, furibond, lui envoya une splendide gifle ; l'acteur, peu surpris, mais tout aussi furieux, lui renvoya la pareille en à peine deux secondes.

-Je te signale que si on baisait, c'était parce qu'on _s'aimait_, pas tout le monde a tes pratiques ! accusa le brun pour se donner bonne contenance alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être giflé en retour.

Une haine et une jalousie sans nom s'infiltra tel un poison mortel dans tous les membres du blond à ces paroles. Il ne voulait pas croire à ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! Harry ne pouvait décidément pas tout salir.

Il le poussa sur le lit furieusement et allongea son corps complètement revêtu sur celui offert du jeune homme qui écartait déjà les jambes gracieusement.

-Tu veux te faire enculer, Potter ? Tu vas être servi. Je vais tellement baiser ton petit cul de trainée que tu pourras plus marcher pendant deux jours.

Harry afficha un petit sourire victorieux mais qui avait un arrière goût amer. Il allait l'avoir sa baise, mais à quel prix ? Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

* * *

Vers vingt-trois heures le soir suivant, Harry pénétra dans _leur _appartement. Il n'était pas sûr que Drago soit déjà arrivé étant donné la petite avance qu'il avait prise. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir menti à propos de Neville, il savait combien il avait dû le blesser qu'il lui avait tardé toute la journée de le retrouver pour constater qu'il lui avait pardonné...

En gagnant peu à peu le salon, il eut la désagréable impression d'entendre la voix de Drago ainsi qu'une voix étrangère lui répondre.

...ou pas.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

A peine trois mètres devant lui, son amant se faisait dévorer le cou par un jeune éphèbe complètement nu, inconnu au bataillon, sur le canapé design de la pièce.

Drago sursauta et se détourna vers Harry avec un sublime sourire.

-Oh désolé mon ange, on a pas encore fini, tu peux attendre dans la chambre en attendant.

Harry restait stupidement paralysé sur ses deux pieds incapable d'aligner deux mots pour exprimer sa rage.

-Mais installe toi ici si tu préfères mater, ajouta suavement l'acteur devant son manque de réaction.

Harry préféra s'enfuir de l'appartement en claquant la porte, aucun mot ne pouvait traduire la jalousie et la fureur qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

* * *

Le jeune homme savait qu'il l'avait mérité, Drago se contentait de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Pourtant, lorsqu'il retourna à l'appartement le soir suivant, Drago ne s'y trouvait pas et Harry força Neville à l'inviter lui et tous les stagiaires à un gala qui avait lieu le samedi soir où tout le milieu serait invité. Le prétexte était parfait, chacun pourrait rencontrer de prestigieux photographes, la vérité était qu'il était certain que Drago s'y trouverait car l'évènement avait été inauguré par l'industrie Malfoy et qu'Harry savait que son amant ne ratait jamais de telles occasions en mémoire à ses défunts parents.

Deux soirs qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et Harry était en manque, avec cette soirée organisée, le jeune homme n'aurait pas vu Drago non plus c'est pourquoi il devait s'y rendre, juste pour l'apercevoir quelques instants, peut-être même lui voler un baiser ou le forcer à le rejoindre plus tard dans leur chambre mais il craignait qu'il ne soit encore très remonté malgré sa petite revanche.

Si c'était le cas, Harry avait toujours Colin comme roue de secours qu'il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser bassement en dernier recours si Drago l'ignorait un peu trop.

Les trois filles ainsi que le professeur McGonagall s'étaient faites très élégantes pour l'occasion, toutes étaient très excitées, Colin et Neville se montraient bien moins enthousiastes.

Une fois arrivée dans le somptueux hôtel particulier où se déroulait la soirée, Neville commença à énumérer discrètement les différents photographes ou autres personnes influentes vers qui ses stagiaires devaient se tourner et faire bonne impression.

Harry, quant à lui, n'avait cure de toutes ces manigances et flatteries -pour une fois, seul Drago lui importait. Il le trouva un peu plus loin, resplendissant dans son costume noir, un verre de champagne à la main, entouré d'une colonie de bouffons.

Le jeune homme attrapa Colin par le bras et le força à l'accompagner jusqu'au buffet pour qu'il puisse boire à volonté, il sentait qu'il allait en avoir grand besoin.

-C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt éblouissant en vrai..., commenta Colin en observant Drago du coin de l'œil, on dirait que tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur lui.

Sa remarque fit resurgir l'image de son amant avec l'autre prostitué et un coup d'œil furtif vers l'assemblée confirma ce que disait Colin. La jalousie s'insinua à nouveau douloureusement dans chacun de ses membres et l'idée que Drago puisse encore se trouver quelqu'un d'autre ce soir l'obséda au-delà de la raison.

-C'est juste parce qu'il a fait trois navets de plus que les autres.

-Sûrement. Tu veux pas qu'on aille faire un peu de lèche-cul ?

-Pas tout de suite, répondit Harry un peu dans le vide.

Drago l'avait repéré à présent, il s'était contenté de le foudroyer du regard quelques infimes instants puis avait repris la conversation avec un très séduisant jeune homme et Harry se resservit un verre qu'il but cul sec pour le remplir à nouveau deux millièmes de seconde après.

Le jeune apprenti photographe débuta son petit jeu de vil séducteur auprès d'un bon nombre d'invités, gardant Colin accroché au bras tout en faisant son possible pour garder Malfoy à distance. Ce petit con voulait jouer avec lui ? Eh bien ils allaient jouer. Il avait décidé qu'il serait la star de la soirée, accaparant toute l'attention sur lui comme il savait brillamment le faire.

-Arrête ça, souffla Colin en lui arrachant son énième verre, tout le monde est à tes pieds comme tu voulais, alors arrête ta comédie.

Harry reprit brusquement son verre des mains de son petit ami et le but d'une traite.

-Je t'emmerde. Tiens si t'allais voir là-bas si j'y suis, m'approche plus ce soir, j't'ai assez vu.

Le jeune homme détourna les talons et constatant que Drago l'ignorait toujours, nauséeux et prit de vertiges, il gagna prestement les toilettes.

Neville, furieux, ne tarda pas à le retrouver.

-Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ou je te promets que je vire ton joli cul de la soirée et du stage par la même occasion et que tu peux faire une croix sur ta future carrière !

Harry gloussa, l'alcool lui montant de plus en plus à la tête.

-Dis-moi, t'as l'air un peu à cran, tu veux que je te détende ? susurra-t-il en se collant à lui.

Il entama un mouvement de hanche sensuel mais à peine envisageait-il d'approfondir que Neville le repoussa sèchement.

-Je crois que t'as pas compris, je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

Harry le foudroya du regard, vexé qu'il refuse ses avances. Son ancien mentor, très remonté, quitta les toilettes et le jeune homme eut l'envie incongrue de se cogner la tête contre le mur et de hurler à plein poumon.

-C'était bon au moins ?

Harry sursauta et fit face à Drago qui se tenait contre la porte d'entrée comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un n'entre et ne les prenne en flagrant délit.

-Pas autant que toi je suppose. Je croyais pourtant que les putes c'était plus ton trip.

-Te baiser à nouveau m'a donné envie de revenir dans le passé.

-T'es qu'un connard, lâcha Harry qui était bien trop saoul pour plus argumenter.

-Toi aussi apparemment puisque tu joues une fois de plus les putes pour ton cher photographe. Vous vous arrangez comment cette fois ? Une partie de jambes en l'air par gros clients ?

-Dommage pour toi, il a trop de respect pour ça.

-Oui j'ai pu m'en rendre compte surtout quand il vend illégalement des photos de toi à poil à toute la presse.

-Et qui te dit qu'il l'a fait illégalement ? Peut-être que ça me plaisait d'utiliser mon corps pour te nuire et que tout ça n'était qu'un coup monté...rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

Drago haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, t'as toujours été qu'une pute pour lui.

-Pour toi tu veux dire.

-Si c'est ce que tu crois, se résigna Drago en s'apprêtant à partir.

-Est-ce que tu viendras ce soir ? s'enquit Harry un peu précipitamment.

Il avait tellement peur qu'après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, il refuse de recoucher avec lui et choisisse le bel étalon avec qui il était resté accroché toute la soirée pour partager son lit et il n'était pas sûr qu'il arriverait à supporter une nouvelle infidélité.

Drago ne répondit rien préférant le laisser dans le doute.

* * *

L'acteur retrouva tout de même le jeune homme plus tard dans la nuit et ils se contentèrent de baiser purement et simplement sans ajouter un mot à leur dernière conversation. Harry ne retourna pas chez Colin cette nuit-là. Il erra toute la nuit autour du studio, l'arrière train en feu ; résultat, il fut le premier arrivé lorsque Neville se rendit au studio.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, t'as découché ? demanda le photographe en allumant l'entrée toujours assombrie par la faible lumière du jour.

-J'arrête tout.

Neville posa ses clés et son manteau et se tourna vers le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Je démissionne, ajouta Harry, très sûr de lui.

-Mais...

-Je vais donner ma place à un autre que moi comme ça McGo sera aux anges et ça m'évitera d'être dans sa ligne de mire jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Juste s'il te plait, n'annule pas tout parce que je suis parti. Ces étudiants sont vraiment trop heureux ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai une autre faveur si ce n'est pas trop te demander, fit Harry en passant outre sa question.

-Dis moi.

-Je...je ne veux plus te voir. Plus jamais. Et je veux que t'arrêtes de trouver des excuses à deux balles pour chercher à me revoir.

Voyant que Neville ne répondait pas, Harry demanda :

-Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Neville ne répondait toujours rien et Harry sembla prendre son mutisme pour un oui. Sans un mot, ni un regard en arrière, il quitta le studio et joignit McGonagall pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

Il savait qu'il était encore assez tôt pour trouver Colin chez lui, il devait simplement s'apprêter à partir ce qui était une bonne chose ; il n'avait pas envie de lui annoncer ce qu'il avait à lui dire en pyjama.

Comme prévu, il trouva son petit ami en train d'enfiler son manteau, son portable, ses clés et son café à la main ce qui rendait le tout assez cocasse. Colin se figea en le voyant au pas de la porte se moquer silencieusement de lui.

Harry s'approcha doucement.

-Attends...donne, dit-il en saisissant tous ses ustensiles pour qu'il puisse se vêtir convenablement mais le jeune homme semblait hésiter à mettre son manteau maintenant que son amoureux était là.

-Harry ! Je t'ai attendu cette nuit, j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ou...

-Tu t'inquiètes trop. Magne toi, tu vas être en retard.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai abandonné le stage. En fait je suis venu prendre mes affaires.

-Ah...Tu vas quelque part ?

-Juste chez mon parrain, annonça le brun d'une voix très calme en passant devant lui pour aller chercher ses affaires.

-Alors ca y est, tu me quittes.

-Il parait.

Colin avait tellement de questions à lui poser, il voulait comprendre mais avec Harry c'était impossible. Il ne répondait jamais. Il fallait toujours deviner par soi-même.

Résigné, peu étonné mais le cœur brisé, Colin se contenta de partir de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Il ne pensait pas avoir mérité d'être traité comme ça finalement, personne ne le méritait.

Harry passa la journée à suivre ses cours sans adresser la parole à personne, sauf pour envoyer balader Teddy Lupin qui le dégoûtait presque à présent, puis gagna le loft de son parrain qui était visiblement ravi d'accueillir son filleul. Ce dernier lui raconta tout, ses retrouvailles avec Neville et Drago et le vide permanent qu'il ressentait depuis dix jours.

Lorsqu'Harry partit se coucher, Sirius se hâta d'appeler Ron qui était tout aussi ignorant de la situation que lui quelques heures auparavant.

* * *

-Ce soir c'est moi qui te baise, annonça Harry d'une voix forte pour que Drago puisse l'entendre de la salle de bain.

Il surgit, complètement trempé, une serviette sur les hanches, plus torride que jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Harry feignit l'innocence.

-On a dit qu'on était à égalité non ?

-Arrête de dire ça ! s'agaça Drago, on a toujours été à égalité.

-Vraiment ? Même quand je devais jouer à la pute toute soumise ? répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Drago ne répondit rien, laissa le jeune homme quitter le lit et s'élancer vers lui en deux enjambées félines.

-Fais pas ta princesse, je sais très bien que t'es pas vierge de ce _côté _là, susurra le jeune homme en enroulant ses mains autour du cou de son amant.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr de toi ?

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire qu'à quinze ans, quand tu baisais avec Neville qui était déjà adulte et expérimenté, c'est toi qui étais au-dessus ?

Drago le darda de son regard gris métallique, se demandant qui avait pu lui raconter cette histoire, il imaginait mal Neville lui raconter ça, mais là n'était pas vraiment le sujet de la soirée. Harry voulait le baiser, cette idée le terrifiait tout comme elle l'excitait.

-Je n'ai plus quinze ans, Potter. Pourquoi toi ?

-Parce que tes yeux n'ont jamais été aussi assombris par le désir...

Harry fit descendre lascivement sa main sur la serviette qui protégeait la nudité du blond et massa à travers le tissu rugueux son excitation plus que conséquente.

-Parce que ta queue n'a jamais été aussi dure...

Drago retint un gémissement plaintif. Quand est-ce que Potter avait découvert le pouvoir terrifiant qu'il exerçait sur lui depuis toujours ?

-Parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de te posséder..., avoua le jeune homme dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser fébrilement.

Et il se laissa faire, appréciant secrètement ces douces mains insidieuses qui le caressaient comme jamais elles n'avaient caressé son corps presque tremblant. Il ne s'était laisser dominer que quelques fois dans sa vie mais c'était dans un passé qu'il savait révolu et qu'il regrettait.

-Tourne-toi.

Était-ce de la faiblesse ? Le fait qu'il se retourna doucement, pousser quelque peu par les mains de celui qu'il aimait et qui serait sa perte ? Il ricana sèchement à cette pensé avant de se tendre brusquement, sentant un doigt inquisiteur le pénétrer sans douceur, comme pour le faire taire, avant de s'immobiliser totalement, le laissant dans l'attente et l'envie la plus profonde.

Harry ne bougeait plus, fermant les yeux avec force et tentant de contrôler sa respiration qu'il sentait erratique. Bon Dieu ! C'était pas possible, Draco ne pouvait pas être aussi étroit. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses gestes se firent plus doux, il reprit un mouvement de va et vient lent qui le fit gémir de concert avec l'acteur dont les mains étaient crispées et accrochées au drap du lit déjà froissé de leurs ébats précédents. Il porta sa seconde main à son entrejambe qu'il masturba lentement, voulant faire durer au maximum le plaisir. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt, serrant les lèvres devant l'étroitesse divine et chaude qui allait l'accueillir sous peu, frissonnant sous les soupirs et mouvements lascifs que produisait ce fabuleux corps sous lui. Un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autres, faisant haleter plus fort encore Draco qui se tortillait sous lui de la plus exquise des façons. Cela dura quelques minutes où la chambre ne résonna que de soupirs et gémissements rauques et saccadés.

Draco gardait les yeux clos, ne voulant pas avoir à faire face à ce qu'il laissait se produire, une boule au creux de la gorge, les yeux commençant à lui piquer, son cœur ne voulant cesser sa cadence affolante. Les doigts se retirèrent de lui en douceur, le faisant gémir de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Il souffla lentement avant de se crisper brutalement, sentant le sexe imposant d'Harry commencer à forcer son entrer, lui donnant plus encore envie de pleurer.

Harry tenait fermement les hanches étroites et pâles qui reposaient sous lui, pénétrant ce corps offert avec une étrange envie de finalement reculer. Il avait l'impression de salir le blond, de profaner ce corps de la plus insultante des manières, mais il ne pouvait plus se dégonfler, pour sa fierté, pour son ego, alors il amorça un mouvement de va et vient brutal, baisant son amant qui gémissait sourdement, le visage enfouit dans les draps froissées, comme s'il voulait oublier qui était en train de le sauter. Cette constatation agaça le brun qui donna des coups de rein plus brusque encore, entrant et sortant de cet arrière-train divin fébrilement, se laissant totalement aller à le dominer comme lui-même l'avait été au début de la relation lorsqu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un prostitué.

Il était si étroit, si doux, si beau dans sa soumission qu'il dût se forcer à ralentir le rythme pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.

Draco serrait les dents avec force, se refusant à laisser passer les gémissements de plaisir qui lui montaient à la gorge, il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de voir à quel point il prenait son pied, il ne voulait même pas savoir avec qui il avait pu apprendre à dominer avec tant de fougue, cette simple pensée aurait suffit à l'écœurer du corps qui le chevauchait.

Il ne put cependant retenir un cri de plaisir quand il sentit le corps d'Harry l'écraser totalement contre le lit, faisant pénétrer son sexe plus profondément encore en lui, touchant brutalement sa prostate. Le sentir si proche de lui, ses mains encerclant possessivement son corps tandis que son ventre et son torse frottaient rudement contre la peau de son dos, réussit à le porter aux confins du plaisir.

Harry se mouvait sur le corps en sueur de son amant quand il prit brutalement conscience de leurs position, il se redressa brusquement, quittant la chaleur érotique que lui offrait le blond pour le baiser plus durement, c'était que du sexe, juste du sexe. Il sentait qu'il allait jouir, c'était si bon, si chaud qu'il décida de faire venir le blond en premier, prouvant par là qu'il avait tout le contrôle, qu'en cet instant, c'était lui le maître.

L'acteur gémissait incontrôlablement, ne tentant même plus de se contenir. Quand il sentit une des mains d'Harry venir caresser avec force son entrejambe, il sut qu'il était perdu.

Un orgasme foudroyant les atteignit en même temps et Harry retomba lourdement sur le corps tremblant du blond. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger profitant simplement du moment post orgasmique. Harry pour sa part, n'avait plus envie de bouger, il voulait rester emboité à Drago pour le restant de ses jours jusqu'à mourir. Il avait l'impression que le vide qu'il ressentait ces derniers temps était rempli de cette manière. Il se sentait bien, entier mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur Drago :

-Dégage.

Un peu ailleurs, le jeune homme mit du temps à atterrir.

-Putain dégage Potter !

Assommé, Harry se retira de son amant et le laissa le repousser un peu durement tel un automate. Il le regarda attraper ses affaires, sans prendre le temps de les enfiler puis de disparaître.

Harry se fit la remarque que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il s'était revu que Drago quittait cette chambre le premier.

Contre toute attente, Harry sentit des larmes s'écouler lentement sur ses joues, il ne les avait même pas senties venir. S'en était trop pour lui cette fois-ci.

-Pardonne-moi mon amour.

* * *

-Tu comprends pas ?! Il a gagné ! C'est fini. Dès que je le revois, je lui dis que tout est fini. Je peux plus, annonça Drago d'une voix lasse.

Il avait appelé Tom, resté dans le Sud de la France pour cause de petite amie officielle, il voulait enfin se confier à quelqu'un, qu'on puisse le comprendre

-Je tiens plus. J'abandonne.

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

-Il veut me faire payer tout ce que je lui ai fait endurer, il n'arrête pas de me rabaisser plus bas que terre, au début je me laissais faire, comme s'il ne me touchait pas, par fierté, j'essayais de le suivre, mais là, c'est trop dur. Je m'incline.

**-Mais Drago, tu l'aimes !**

Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces deux-là étaient complètement atteints. Quel gâchis, bon sang ! Ils se faisaient vraiment souffrir pour souffrir, à croire qu'ils y prenaient leur pied. Car malgré ce que lui disait Drago, il était certain qu'Harry était dans le même état que lui.

L'acteur ne répondait rien et Tom en déduisit beaucoup de choses.

**-Dis le lui, putain ! N'abandonne pas avant de lui avoir dit. Jamais.**

Drago restait silencieux puis raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Tom espéra qu'il ferait le bon choix avant que tout cela ne se termine.

* * *

-Mais putain Harry ! Pourquoi t'arrête pas de le voir une fois pour toute puisque ça te fait tant souffrir ? s'agaça Ron qui avait débarqué chez Sirius dans l'après-midi, putain quand Ginny et Hermione sauront ça, elles vont faire une attaque.

C'est vrai ça ! Cette histoire ne se terminerait donc jamais ?

Le journaliste leur avait laissé son appartement pour qu'ils puissent discuter entre amis et surtout pour que le rouquin puisse raisonner Harry un bon coup.

-Je peux pas ! C'est comme une drogue. Ca me permet de combler le vide...

Ron haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus inquiet. Mais de quoi parlait cet arriéré ?

-Le vide ? répéta-t-il, un peu méprisant.

Harry haussa les épaules, indifférent.

-Harry, tu sais que la drogue, c'est mauvais pour la santé _(nda : petite pub gratuite pour le __ministère__ de la __santé__ XD), _même si c'est Malfoy. Surtout si c'est lui.

-Ouais je sais.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour l'envoyer se faire foutre ? Bon Dieu Harry, tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle la dépression que tu nous as faite l'année dernière à cause de ce type ?

Harry baissa les yeux, honteux. Il avait raison, ils avaient tous raison.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Ginny et que se soit elle qui vienne te rafraichir la mémoire ?

-J'aimerais mieux pas, non.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fous, merde ? T'es mazo ou quoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules à nouveau. Ron avait peut-être raison sur ça aussi après tout. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il tant à se faire du mal ? Une petit voix émerveillée, très lointaine lui chuchotait qu'il était simplement très amoureux.

-Fais comme t'as fait avec Neville, tu tires un trait, tu tournes la page et définitivement cette fois ! s'énerva le rouquin qui était devenu tellement rouge qu'il en devenait assez effrayant.

-Okay...

* * *

-Faut que je te parle.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques instants, il était content d'entendre sa voix. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'il avait baisé Drago une semaine auparavant et il savait maintenant que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se tenaient face à face. Après il devrait partir, tirer un trait, il avait promis. Il se demandait s'ils avaient le droit de faire l'amour à nouveau, juste une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne se quittent pour de bon. Il aurait peut-être le courage de lui demander une fois qu'ils se seraient tout dits.

Harry s'approcha de lui et ne put résister de l'embrasser, juste quelques secondes.

Et si c'était la dernière fois ?

Drago ne répondit pas au baiser, le repoussa et Harry se sentit blessé un peu plus.

-Là, je déconne pas, alors tu vas m'écouter.

-Moi aussi je dois te parler, je...Je reviens.

Harry se précipita dans la salle de bain laissant Drago complètement paumé.

Le jeune homme s'aspergea tout le visage d'eau pendant deux bonnes minutes, il avait du mal à respirer, il avait chaud, il avait peur. Il avait changé d'avis, il n'avait pas le courage de le laisser une seconde fois, ça avait été trop dur la première fois pour qu'il réitère ça. Et il l'avait tellement regretté après coup, cette décision l'avait rongé, l'avait transformé en ermite associable, il ne voulait revivre ça pour rien au monde.

Et s'il décidait qu'il préférait souffrir plutôt que d'être loin de lui ? Ron et les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il endurait, ils ne le pourraient jamais. Ils...

-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'énerva Drago qui l'observait déjà depuis dix secondes se noyer dans le lavabo.

Harry ne l'avait pas entendu venir et sursauta.

-Rien. C'est trop demander d'avoir un peu d'intimité ?

-Arrête de te défiler tu veux ? Finissons en une bonne fois pour toute.

Le jeune homme réalisa que son amant était à deux doigts de le devancer.

-Je peux plus supporter cette situation, c'est plus tenable. Tu sais quoi ? T'as réussi ! Tu me fais me sentir comme une sous-merde dès que je suis près de toi et là je sature. Je considère que j'ai assez payé.

-Ne dis pas ça, prononça la voix ferme d'Harry qui n'osait pas croiser son regard.

-Mais tu sais quoi ? Bravo ! Tu es devenu le parfait Drago Malfoy par excellence, une parfaite pourriture qui traite tout le monde de haut et...

-Ta gueule ! s'écria subitement Harry.

Drago sourit narquoisement.

-C'est quoi le problème mon ange ? C'était pas ton but après tout ? Agir avec moi comme j'agissais avec toi avant que tu me larges, mmh ?

Harry lui envoya un coup de poing monumental dans la mâchoire et Drago tomba sur le carrelage sous la violence du coup. Sa colère et sa rancœur absolument pas apaisées, il se jeta sur le corps sonné de son amant et le rua de coup à nouveau.

-JE SERAI JAMAIS COMME TOI !

Drago para ses coups maladroits avec facilité.

-Putain Harry calme toi !

Il finit par bloquer son corps et ses mains après quelques acrobaties périlleuses tant le petit brun se déchainait contre lui. Il ignorait comment il avait réussi à le mettre dans un tel état.

-T'es calmé c'est bon ? s'enquit doucement Drago devant un Harry résigné.

-Lâche-moi, s'il te plait...supplia presque le jeune homme qui voulait s'éloigner de ce corps et de ses yeux le plus loin possible.

Drago le libéra et Harry alla se caler dans l'angle entre le lavabo et le mur. Il se retint pour ne pas se recroqueviller sur lui-même à même le sol. Il ne voulait pas que l'acteur le voit dans une telle position de faiblesse. Sur le coup, il ne s'était pas contrôlé mais à présent il s'en voulait d'avoir à ce point pété les plombs, d'avoir osé le frapper...

Drago se rapprocha de lui et il pensa qu'ils devaient former un tableau assez pathétique ainsi installés par terre au milieu de la salle de bain.

L'acteur le trouva adorable, replié sur lui-même, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas croiser son regard, de ne pas s'excuser pour son attitude. Il était parfait, tout ce qu'il avait toujours espéré et il se demandait ce qui clochait chez lui pour avoir mit tant de temps à s'en rendre compte.

-Je t'aime...

Les mots étaient sortis aussi naturellement qu'ils flottaient dans l'air. Tout ce temps qu'il avait mit pour réussir à les prononcer non seulement à lui-même mais également à Harry, l'homme de sa vie, son monde, son amour. Il sourit, se sentant stupidement heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait depuis toujours.

Il vit les yeux de son amant se relever lentement vers les siens.

-Je t'aime, Harry, répéta-t-il en ayant moins l'air d'un fou sorti de l'asile.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas cette fois, il reçut une nouvelle gifle en plein visage. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas un expert en la matière, mais il doutait fortement qu'on frappe quelqu'un après qu'on lui ait déclaré son amour, c'était improbable comme réaction, même venant Harry.

Contre toute attente, Harry semblait tout bonnement furieux et le gifla sur l'autre joue avec encore plus d'acharnement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le gifler à nouveau, Drago intercepta sa main.

-Arrête ça.

-Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? résonna la voix enragée du jeune homme, on n'est pas dans un de tes films hollywoodien, Drago, on ne joue pas avec ça.

La phrase d'Harry sembla éclairer l'acteur : il ne le croyait pas.

-Je ne joue pas moi, c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de jouer avec mes sentiments depuis que je suis revenu, c'est toi qui me tue...

Harry secoua la tête.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Tu ne peux pas aimer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que depuis que tu m'as quitté, je ne dors plus ? Que tu m'as changé ? Que j'ai envie de devenir meilleur à tes côtés ? Que depuis que tu es réapparu, j'ai l'impression de revivre et de mourir à la fois, rien qu'à l'idée que tu puisses retrouver ton copain tous les soirs...

Harry se détacha du mur et s'approcha de son amour, toujours accroupi sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Il semblait que son cœur allait s'envoler dans sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant ?

-Ce que tu me donnes ne me suffit plus. Je ne veux plus partager. Je veux que tu reviennes vivre avec moi, comme avant, sauf qu'on sera à égalité, sourit Drago qui reprenait ses propres mots.

Harry baissa les yeux.

-Tu sais bien que ça ne peut pas marcher. Ca n'a jamais marché pour nous deux.

Drago secoua la tête, incapable de croire à ça. Ils s'étaient fait du mal mais ensemble ils pourraient tout réparer. Il prit le visage de son amour en coupe pour qu'il puisse le regarder.

-Non écoute, tu dois avoir confiance, en moi, en nous. Je sais qu'on peut tout recommencer.

-Mais...

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Je me fiche de la presse, des scandales, de ce que les autres pensent. Je suis pédé et amoureux de toi. Il n'y a que toi. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.

Débordant de bonheur devant l'assurance de Drago et ce qu'il lui proposait, Harry l'embrassa en guise de réponse pour s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, son plus grand rêve. Drago l'aimait, Drago l'aimait, Drago l'aimait, Drago l'aimait, Drago l'aimait.

Il se détacha de ses lèvres à contre coeur et observa le blond avec tristesse. Il posa doucement une main apaisante sur ce visage parfait qu'il venait d'abîmer.

-Désolé pour ça...

Drago sourit narquoisement.

-On est plus à un coup près.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et embrassa ses lèvres à nouveau avidement. Il avait raison après tout, ensemble ils pourraient tout réparer.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser comme des assoiffés, Drago le souleva doucement et les amena dans la chambre où le lit n'attendait qu'eux.

Harry observa son amant le déshabiller sensuellement et il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois, comme si savoir qu'être aimé en retour rendait les choses sensiblement différentes même pendant l'acte d'amour où le désir avait toujours été réciproque.

Lorsqu'ils furent nus tous les deux, Drago se remit à sa hauteur et Harry en profita pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

-Dis le encore, demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres

Drago sourit narquoisement.

-Je t'aime...

Etant donné le temps qu'il avait mis pour lui dire, il était sûr qu'il allait devoir lui répéter encore longtemps. Harry sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, se laissant électriser par ce corps parfait qui épousait le sien avec langueur.

Drago ne le lâcha pas des yeux, lui faisant l'amour avec lenteur tout en le mangeant du regard pour profiter de chacune de ses réactions. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'avait plus honte d'être amoureux, qu'il tiendrait chacune de ses promesses, qu'ils s'embarquaient dans cette nouvelle histoire ensemble, qu'il ne le lâcherait pas cette fois, jamais.

De son côté, le trou béant dans le cœur d'Harry s'était complètement refermé. La sensation de vide était partie, elle semblait ne jamais avoir existée.

**A suivre !**

_Il aura fallu 22 chapitres (et donc je sais pas combien d'années xd) pour en arriver là, ce fut long, ce fut laborieux je vous l'accorde mais je vous avais dit de ne pas vous inquiéter pour la jolie fin. J'espère que ça vous à plu en tout cas._

_Je vous retrouve une dernière fois (je vais pleurer!! :p) pour le dernier chapitre._

_Bisous,_

_Margue._


	23. épilogue

_**Titre : Bel de nuit**_

_**Résumé : Harry Potter, jeune homme impétueux et désespéré, va vite devenir le prostitué à plein temps du très populaire acteur, Drago Malfoy. HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M, le langage/contexte parfois crus ainsi que certaines scènes assez graphiques l'imposent. **_

_**Genre : romance, UA, slash**__**, pour ceux qui ont un problème avec l'homosexualité, (on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutent ici…) ils dégagent. **_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.**_

_**Spoilers : aucun.**_

_Tintintin...J'y suis enfin arrivée, et vous avec moi. Je suis soulagée et triste à la fois. D'ailleurs en prenant un peu de recul sur tout ça, j'ai décidé de rajouter "drama" au classement de l'histoire, je trouve que ça lui correspond mieux. _

_Je tenais à remercier une dernière fois __Vif d'or__ pour son travail de correction ainsi que toutes mes supères copines (elles se reconnaitront :p) qui ont été d'un soutien permanent depuis le début sans oublier tous mes lecteurs fidèles (merde ça fait discours cérémoniel, l'horreur!) et les reviewers anonymes (c'est toujours assez frustrants de pas pouvoir vous répondre!)._

_J'espère que cet épilogue (le plus long de la création) vous plaira et répondra bien à vos attentes ainsi qu'à toutes vos dernières questions._

**Bonne lecture !**

Epilogue

-Moi j'adore le ''être la pute de Malfoy, n'est-ce pas le métier rêvé par tout le monde ?", c'est bien lancé, Harry, s'amusa Angelina en feuilletant gaiement le magazine people en compagnie de Colin, Marcus Flint et Justin Flinch Fletcher.

Ils avaient perfidement trahi Harry en achetant un de ces "torchons du peuple" comme se plaisait à condamner le jeune homme.

Ils étaient tous installés dans un de leur bar fétiche près de leur école de photographie où ils aimaient se réunir après les cours. Harry décida de continuer à les ignorer superbement pendant qu'ils badinaient à la lecture des nouveaux ragots concernant Malfoy et leur ami.

La dernière polémique en date avait annoncé qu'en réalité le jeune Potter était non pas le petit copain de Drago comme tout le monde se plaisait à le croire naïvement, mais bien son prostitué à plein temps. Harry avait aisément deviné d'où ce genre de rumeur provenait mais maintenant qu'il portait le titre de petit ami officiel de Drago Malfoy depuis plus d'un an et demi, il avait entendu assez de rumeurs, plus ou moins fondées, à son sujet pour ne plus du tout s'en préoccuper. Du reste, Drago ainsi que ses plus proches prenaient toujours ça avec le sourire et c'était ce qui importait.

Il n'avait cure de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui et Dieu savait qu'on en pensait des choses.

Depuis que leur relation c'était faite plus au moins officielle dans les journaux, bon nombre de buzz s'étaient formés autour de ce couple si singulier dans le monde du showbiz. Beaucoup avait été révolté que leur acteur fétiche soit bel et bien pédé, d'autres -surtout les jeunes filles en fleur- s'étaient enthousiasmées sur son rebelle et sublime petit ami et le couple torride qu'ils formaient tous les deux.

En effet, Harry n'était pas resté inaperçu dans l'histoire. La presse s'était intéressée à lui de près, en ressortant par exemple les photos qualifiées de pornographiques que Neville leur avait vendues quelques années plus tôt et bien qu'Harry restait très discret envers les journalistes, les seules déclarations qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était trop harcelé, faisaient à coup sûr la une tant elles se révélaient volontairement provocatrices.

Leur couple passionnait, déchainait les foules en manque de sensations, choquait l'Amérique et l'Angleterre puritaine mais malgré toute la controverse, il finissait toujours dans le top des couples les plus sexy d'Hollywood chaque mois, une première pour un couple homosexuel.

Harry n'aimait pas toute cette attention qu'on lui portait, il en avait assez de trouver des paparazzis roder autour de chez lui, ou des journalistes le poursuivre à chaque nouvelle rumeur, qui se faisaient très nombreuses étant donné le grand mystère qui planait autour des deux jeunes gens dès lors que Drago refusait catégoriquement de parler de sa vie privée.

L'apprenti photographe était persuadé que cela durait car leur histoire était encore toute fraiche mais bientôt les tabloïds se lasseraient et c'est pourquoi Harry prenait la chose avec beaucoup de désinvolture, même s'il ne supportait pas lorsque plusieurs filles venaient timidement lui demander une photo ou un autographe -qu'il refusait toujours bien entendu- en public ou devant ses amis. Il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant à ses yeux.

Toute cette frénésie autour de leur couple empêchait bien souvent Harry et Drago de sortir en public ou du moins dans les endroits trop fréquentés et contre toutes attentes, c'était Harry qui y tenait particulièrement. Ce dernier n'accompagnait jamais l'acteur pour ses galas ou ses avant première pour garantir son anonymat le plus possible.

La seule et unique fois où il avait accepté de le suivre avait été en début d'année lors de la cérémonie des Oscars où Drago avait été nominé pour sa performance incroyable effectuée dans son dernier film. Pour un acteur, c'était la consécration et Harry n'avait pu boycotter la cérémonie alors que son petit ami était si excité à l'idée de ramasser la précieuse statuette. Bien qu'il n'ait pas gagné, le couple avait été l'attraction de la soirée faisant de l'ombre aux vainqueurs ainsi qu'aux autres stars.

Harry avait trouvé la cérémonie, censée être une des plus prestigieuses du monde, proprement pompeuse et assommante. Il avait passé la soirée à refuser des contrats de producteurs collants, à serrer des mains à des milliasses de personnes ridiculement parés de sorte qu'il se serrait cru à la cour de Louis XIV. Bon nombre de pseudo célébrités qui se disaient ouvertement tolérantes et gay friendly -le genre à reverser des sommes astronomiques bien médiatisées à des campagnes pacifistes pour parfaire leur cote de popularité, étaient venues le féliciter pour le courage dont il faisait preuve. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas de quelle bravoure ils voulaient tous parler, il était plutôt sacrément égoïste, c'était lui qui avait arraché à des millions de femmes leur acteur favori !

-Moi j'aime le "ça me fait penser que Drago a oublié de me donner mon salaire ce mois-ci", ajouta Colin, les yeux rivés sur le magazine.

Harry, de nature très cynique, se plaisait de temps à autres à sortir ce genre de remarque ironique pour montrer à quel point toute cette mascarade était tout bonnement ridicule.

Sa relation avec Colin s'était par ailleurs transformée en amitié, il savait que Colin était encore accroché à lui mais il semblait tout de même moins jaloux et bien plus épanouis depuis qu'il sortait avec Olivier Dubois, toujours aussi attardé selon Harry mais qui avait au moins le mérite d'avoir un joli arrière train.

-Ou encore "c'est plutôt Drago qui devrait me payer", renchérit Justin, moqueur.

-Vous pouvez pas changer de disque là ? cingla Harry, agacé, en se tournant enfin vers eux, c'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça.

-D'habitude tu t'en fous, fit remarquer Flint.

Harry haussa les épaules et reconcentra son regard vers le mug Bob l'Eponge qu'un vieux monsieur de la table voisine tenait dans ses mains.

-Il est à cran ces temps-ci notre Potty international, Blondi Boy lui manque, dit Angelina avec un sourire conciliant.

Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas parler de Drago lorsque celui-ci était à l'autre bout du monde pour une durée indéterminée et qu'Harry commençait à être en manque. C'était dangereux pour tout le monde.

-Aanh t'es sérieuse là ? C'est pas comme si tout le monde était au courant depuis dix jours, se moqua Justin.

Harry se contenta de lui faire un splendide doigt d'honneur sans même lui jeter un regard.

-C'est vrai que ça fait un bail. Combien de temps déjà ? demanda Flint qui semblait se faire la réflexion à lui-même.

-Me les cassez pas, ok ? cracha Harry en se levant subitement de plus en plus irrité.

Il sortit du bar en claquant la porte sous les rires moqueurs de ses collègues qui ne s'étonnaient plus de ses sautes d'humeurs permanentes.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui rappelle à quel point Drago était parti depuis longtemps. Il savait ça par coeur. Dix-sept putains de jours. Il n'en était pas réduit à passer en revue les heures, mais depuis une semaine, il n'en était pas loin.

Harry s'était révélé beaucoup plus agréable dans son comportement depuis que Drago et lui était ensemble pour de bon, il n'avait pas perdu de sa verve et de sa réputation d'insoumis, mais il restait dans le tolérable. Seulement, il revenait à son état sauvage lorsque Drago s'éloignait trop longtemps. En effet, maintenant que son amant avait repris sa profession d'acteur à plein temps, il était de nouveau très demandé. Son statut d'homosexuel réputé le privait de contrat de films trop grand public où seul l'argent était en jeu mais ce genre de film n'était plus dans ses priorités. Il devait parfois partir tourner dans des contrées lointaines ce qui l'empêchait d'être à Londres très souvent ou lorsqu'il devait assister à des cérémonies, des festivals, des avant-premières qui le faisaient s'absenter quelques jours.

De son côté, Harry ne passait que très peu de temps à Londres, dès qu'il le pouvait, il s'en allait rejoindre ses amis dans son village natal, il avait besoin de cela à son équilibre. Par ailleurs, le jeune homme s'était mit à travailler avec Sirius en plus de ses heures de cours de manière à être enfin indépendant financièrement et une fois par mois environ, il était convié à rejoindre l'équipe de journalistes et de photographes pour faire un reportage à l'étranger.

Autant dire que Drago et lui n'avait pas le temps d'entrer dans une routine et qu'Harry était très souvent insupportable, même si son comportement restait admissible en comparaison avec son attitude d'autrefois.

En outre, lorsque Drago et Harry étaient enfin ensemble, le jeune homme ne restait pas calme bien longtemps. Leur relation était assez tumultueuse. Ils se disputaient souvent pour un rien, dû à leur ego chacun surdimensionné et leur caractère respectif plutôt trépidant. Cela faisait par équation logique des étincelles, mais aucun des deux ne s'en plaignaient, cela rendait les choses entre eux bien plus exaltantes.

Mine de rien, alors qu'Harry se mettait à courir jusqu'à la bouche de métro et qu'une pluie démentielle tombait en trombe sur lui -maudit soit son impulsivité-, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère de l'absence prolongée de son amant. Il le savait très occupé, sur un autre continent, mais ça n'était pas une raison. Il l'avait appelé une semaine auparavant pour lui dire qu'il serait bientôt rentré et puis plus rien.

Il fallait dire que la communication entre eux n'était toujours pas leur fort.

Entre temps, il avait eu le temps d'entendre des rumeurs comme quoi il passait beaucoup -trop- de temps en dehors du tournage avec un des autres acteurs du film, un espagnol très connu -soi disant- et surtout très canon comme Harry avait parfaitement pu le constater en dénichant des vidéos et des photos prisent de paparazzis qui circulaient déjà sur internet.

Le jeune homme savait que l'acteur le plus connu du monde était fou de lui, et de lui seul, néanmoins le savoir dans un endroit paradisiaque avec un matador bien monté dans les parages, la pilule avait du mal à passer. Il n'en n'aurait sûrement rien eu à faire des rumeurs et des photos s'il n'avait pas eu ce manque de lui aussi obsédant.

Il avait beau appeler Ron deux fois par jours, travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement, trainer avec ses amis jusqu'à saturation, ses pensées finissaient toujours par s'égarer vers son amour.

En plus de ses soucis concernant Drago, il avait la pression des résultats de fin de projets qui lui donnerait -ou non- son diplôme afin de lui permettre d'être engagé dans la boite de Sirius à plein temps en tant que véritable salarié, et qui allaient tomber prochainement.

Il avait toujours eu confiance en ses capacités mais ces prochains résultats étaient le fruit de trois ans de travail et il se voyait mal mettre tous ces beaux projets de côté pour recommencer son année. Alors, c'est vrai, il angoissait, combiné au besoin de Drago, sa bonne humeur reposait dans les bas-fonds terrestre ces temps-ci.

Il rentra chez lui, ou plutôt chez eux, vingt minutes plus tard après avoir bataillé avec la pluie et les passants. Drago et lui s'étaient trouvé un pied-à-terre dans un des quartiers les plus chics de Londres très pratique pour Harry puisqu'il était situé à égale distance de son école et de la boite de Sirius.

Harry savait que Drago pouvait aisément payer le loyer tout seul mais le jeune homme tenait à donner sa part, d'autant plus qu'il y était bien plus souvent que lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune photographe avait vraiment l'impression de vivre dans un endroit où il se sentait chez lui. Il y avait ses affaires à lui, les meubles qu'il avait choisis, les couleurs qui lui plaisaient, des détails certes, mais tellement importants à ses yeux lui qui avait toujours eu le sentiment de s'installer chez les autres. Et puis, c'était aussi chez Drago. Lorsqu'il était absent, il aimait voir ses affaires trainer, cela lui rappelait que d'une certaine manière, il était avec lui, qu'il n'était pas seul.

Harry n'était pas un grand maniaque comme son amant, lorsqu'il partait si longtemps, leur appartement ressemblait plus à une chambre d'adolescent en pleine puberté. Le seul endroit à peu près vivable était la cuisine dès lors qu'Harry ne s'en servait jamais, il se faisait livrer tous les soirs ou allait manger un morceau dehors mais n'arrivait pas à se résigner à perdre du temps pour faire quelque chose qu'il allait ingurgiter et donc faire disparaitre tout de suite après. Les plats de Drago lui manquaient aussi. Il commençait à saturer de ces plats commandés tous les soirs.

Lorsqu'il se glissa sous les draps, absolument éreinté d'avoir trop ruminé toute la journée, les bras de Drago lui manquèrent, il avait froid -en plein mois de juin- sans lui.

Lorsqu'il ferma enfin les yeux, il espéra avoir un sommeil sans rêve afin de ne pas être traumatisé à nouveau par des toreros sanguinaires envoyant après lui leurs bêtes monstrueuses pour le pourchasser...

**000000000000000 000000000000000 00**

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout, ce qui était quelque part pas loin de la vérité, il se fit la brillante réflexion qu'il avait incroyablement froid.

Il se redressa, ses souvenirs commençant à affluer peu à peu à la vue de son corps complètement dénudé.

Il sourit stupidement, sentant son coeur battre la chamade sans prévenir.

Drago était rentré dans la nuit. Harry, non sans grogner, était allé ouvrir à l'importun qui ne cessait de sonner à trois heures du matin depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il n'avait pas pensé à Drago puisque techniquement, il avait les clés de l'appartement.

Il avait ouvert la porte, furieux et s'était adouci à la vue de son amant qui s'était contenté d'un pauvre sourire d'excuse pour l'heure tardive. Harry ne se souvenait pas qu'ils aient dit quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme s'était avant tout demandé s'il n'était pas simplement un somnambule aux visions bien réelles mais lorsque Drago s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser, il avait enfin réalisé. Il était rentré.

Ils s'étaient embrassés à pleine bouche comme des affamés. En à peine une minutes, Drago avait porté Harry, claqué la porte de l'entrée avec son pied et conduit Harry à la chambre pour continuer à lui prouver combien il lui avait manqué. Le sexe était toujours aussi fort entre eux, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient séparés pendant tant de temps. Cela leur servait aussi souvent de substitut pour se défouler l'un sur l'autre quand ils avaient envie de s'entretuer.

Ils avaient fait l'amour sans s'arrêter, Harry avait voulu parler du torero, l'engueuler pour son manque de coups de fil, pour cette trop longue absence mais Drago l'avait fait taire d'un baiser le taquinant que demain ils auraient tout le temps pour parler, pour l'instant, il ne voulait plus lui lâcher les lèvres et Harry ne s'en plaignit pas longtemps.

Il entendit du bruit depuis la cuisine et Harry se sentit tout excité à l'idée de savoir que dans les prochaines minutes, ça serait son visage à _lui _qu'il verrait.

Il enfila un tee shirt et un caleçon, se regarda sommairement dans la glace, se trouva exceptionnellement frais pour quelqu'un qui avait passé la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air plutôt qu'à rattraper ses heures de sommeil puis se précipita dans la cuisine.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de faire le fier et dissimuler sa joie, il était bien trop heureux du retour de Drago pour jouer à ça.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine, une délicieuse odeur de caféine emplit ses narines et il afficha un sourire de canaille dès qu'il croisa le regard de son amant.

-Tu pensais encore à moi ? fit-il mutin, en s'installant sans gêne à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant.

Drago lui rendit son sourire et posa tranquillement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme tout en le rapprochant afin que leurs corps soient liés. Harry décida qu'il ne voulait pas de tendresse pour le moment. Leur baiser devint alors plus fiévreux, le jeune homme se mit à bouger du bassin pour frotter son érection contre celle de Drago et ce dernier se détacha légèrement de lui en ricanant.

-T'es en forme ce matin toi qui avais soi disant plein de choses à me dire hier soir.

Harry savait qu'ils auraient dû parler un peu avant de refaire l'amour, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines après tout, il ne l'avait pas prévu mais il était sous pression ces temps-ci avec les résultats de ses examens qui approchaient et il avait besoin de ça pour décompresser.

Il grogna et replongea à l'attaque. Il le voulait et maintenant. Drago sembla très bien le comprendre, ils se levèrent tout en continuant à s'embrasser et l'acteur le souleva jusqu'au buffet, Harry écarta les jambes et Drago se glissa entre elles, se collant à lui tout en plongeant dans son cou.

-Tu m'as trop manqué, lâcha Harry, ravi d'avoir réussi à formuler ses pensées alors que sa voix semblait ne vouloir émettre que des gémissements rauques.

Drago rit un peu et faufila à nouveau sa langue à la recherche de celle de son amour.

Alors que ses mains se frayaient un chemin à la perspective de promesses délicieuses, Drago se stoppa en entendant la sonnerie résonner dans tout l'appartement.

-On s'en fout, continue ! s'impatienta le brun en retirant le tee shirt de Drago, il voulait sentir la délicate texture de sa peau sous ses doigts, que le reste du monde aille au diable, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux qui comptaient.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit une seconde fois, Drago se sentit tellement irrité que cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, il détestait être dérangé dans ces moments-là ! Il s'écarta d'Harry qui rugit presque de frustration, attrapa son tee shirt à terre et partit ouvrir à l'intrus pendant qu'Harry restait assis sur son buffet, rageur.

Le visage de Drago se décomposa quand celui de Colin lui apparut une fois la porte ouverte. Mais que faisait ce microbe chez lui ?

Le jeune homme blêmit légèrement, toujours intimidé en présence de Malfoy qu'il n'avait pas pensé être rentré.

-Oh...euh, pardon, Harry ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez rentré...

-Tu veux quoi ? demanda sèchement le blond qui avait toujours détesté ce mec, il tournait bien trop autour du sien à son goût.

-Harry est là ?

-Nan, répondit Drago, catégorique.

-Ah bon...Pourtant il m'avait demandé de passer le chercher pour...

-Je m'en tape, interrompit l'acteur, dégage de chez moi.

Et sans que le jeune homme ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Drago lui ferma la porte au nez avec brusquerie.

Il gagna la cuisine où Harry plus ébouriffé que jamais, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

-C'est bon t'as fait ta BA de la journée ?

-Je peux savoir ce que ton ex foutait à la porte ? attaqua Drago froidement.

Harry se souvint alors qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous chez lui, puisqu'ils habitaient tout près afin qu'ils partent ensemble aider Angelina dans son déménagement.

-Ah ouais, j'avais oublié.

-Et depuis quand vous vous donnez des petits rendez-vous ?

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, surpris par son ton.

-Attends, me dis pas que t'es jaloux ?

-Va te faire foutre ! s'insurgea le blond.

Il se précipita dans la chambre et commença à se rhabiller. Harry ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à le rejoindre.

-Putain, fais pas ta femme bafouée, c'est juste un pote.

Drago eut un rire méprisant.

-Me prend pas pour un con. Tu m'as toujours dit que ce type était complètement accro à toi, je reviens et il t'attend gentiment à la porte.

-Et je ne t'ai pas toujours dit que j'en ai jamais rien eu à battre de ce mec ? rétorqua Harry de plus en plus agacé.

-C'est sûrement un bon plan cul alors, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Harry eut envie de foutre un coup dans le mur.

-Mais arrête de dire des conneries putain ! Je paris que tu fais ça simplement pour avoir bonne conscience après t'être tapé ton mexicain de tournage !

Drago haussa un sourcil.

-Inverse pas nos rôles tu veux.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et ajouta avant de claquer la porte :

-Et pour ton info, il est espagnol.

Harry eut envie de hurler de rage une fois que Drago eut disparut et ne put s'empêcher cette fois-ci de donner un violent coup de poing dans le mur.

-Putain mais quel enfoiré !

Comment osait-il lui faire une scène pour une raison aussi futile ? Bon, il devait avouer que lui-même avait déjà fait des scènes pour moins que ça, et il était vrai qu'il avait toujours évité de lui dire qu'il fréquentait Colin sachant Drago de nature très possessive, mais lui faire un tel coup seulement à peine quelques heures après son retour, il battait tous leurs records.

Enragé comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis longtemps, il prit un sac, y jeta quelques affaires et s'en alla. Comme Drago n'avait pas pris sa valise avec lui, il supposa qu'il était seulement parti faire un tour, et bien il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil bien profondément s'il croyait qu'il allait lui pardonner aussi facilement.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Harry frappa à la porte du loft aménagé de son parrain, il avait conscience qu'il était un peu tôt, mais il savait Sirius plutôt matinal le dimanche ce qui lui donna du courage.

Ce dernier lui ouvrit pratiquement nu comme à l'accoutumé bien qu'Harry fut heureux de le voir porter un boxer, si laid fut-il.

Le visage de son parrain parut prendre anormalement une couleur rosée ; le jeune homme se demanda s'il avait peur qu'il découvre un truc gênant et Dieu savait combien il était dur d'embarrasser Sirius Black.

-Je te dérange peut-être ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches alors ? demanda Harry tellement intrigué que Drago lui sortit de l'esprit quelques instants.

Sirius grimaça et laissa entrer son filleul dans sa demeure. Harry comprit son malaise en à peine une demie seconde.

La personne à laquelle il s'attendait le moins de rencontrer se trouvait tranquillement installé dans le canapé du salon, un café à la main, aussi peu vêtu que le propriétaire des lieux.

-Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? réussit à articuler le jeune homme un peu désoeuvré par cette présence insoupçonnée.

-Harry ! A croire que nous sommes destinés à nous croiser tous les ans, le destin semble croire que nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous quitter, salua Neville Londubat avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne pense pas que le destin ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça. Tu veux peut-être que je repose ma question ?

-Enfin Harry, intervint Sirius un peu nerveux, on va pas te faire un dessin, la situation parait assez claire.

-Tu crois ? répliqua le jeune photographe acerbe qui en avait assez que ses proches lui fassent autant de coups bas en si peu de temps, et le petit déjeuner romantique le dimanche matin je dois l'inclure dans mes suppositions ?

-C'est pas ce que tu crois et puis ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. Neville et moi on s'est connu bien avant qu'on ne te connaisse, on se voit comme ça de temps à autre, rien de sérieux.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de vous prendre en flagrant délit alors ?

Enfin cette dernière remarque concernait surtout Sirius, Neville pour sa part, semblait jubiler de la situation.

-Mais pas du tout !

-Je peux te parler ?

Le ton adopté envers Neville était plus un ordre qu'une requête. Ravi, son ancien mentor enfila un pantalon et le rejoignit dans le couloir pendant que Sirius les laissait faire, un peu méfiant.

Harry s'adossa contre la porte d'entrée et prit un air supérieur.

-Je veux pas que tu te serves de lui pour te rapprocher de moi à nouveau ! prévint le jeune homme sans passer par quatre chemins.

Neville haussa les épaules.

-Sirius est un amant de longue date, rien à voir avec toi.

-Moi qui croyais que tu préférais les petits jeunots, je vois que tu vises aussi les plus vieux, t'es incapable de trouver quelqu'un de ton âge ou quoi ? cracha-t-il avec fureur bien qu'il ne savait pas trop d'où cette colère provenait.

-Tu es jaloux, constata Neville un brin émerveillé de faire encore de l'effet à son petit brun.

Harry secoua la tête, ahuri devant cet excès de confiance.

-Nan mais tu m'as rêvé là !

Neville sourit, il était content de le revoir. Il se rapprocha de lui de manière à pouvoir lui caresser la joue doucement. Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de disparaitre ?

Harry, coincé contre la porte, eut l'envie subite de reculer le plus loin possible, comme si Neville représentait une dangereuse menace pour lui.

-Retire ta main.

Le photographe obéit docilement, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait de toute façon.

-Alors comment se passent tes études ? Toujours aussi doué ?

Harry soupira, étrangement las.

-Tu t'en fous Neville, dis-moi ce que tu veux et va-t-en.

Ce dernier était heureux que le jeune homme lui demande enfin ce qu'il voulait sans rien lui imposer.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas de moi dans ta vie ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Quelque chose en lui pourtant lui donnait envie de lui répondre oui, quelque chose qui avait toujours été comblé par sa présence dans sa vie mais il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne tout gâcher dans sa relation avec Drago qui était déjà en elle-même assez compliquée en soi.

-Alors embrasse-moi.

Harry cligna des yeux, stupéfait.

-Je...Quoi ?

-S'il te plait, rien qu'une dernière fois. Tu ne sais pas combien je meurs de goûter tes lèvres à nouveau, comme si leur goût n'était jamais parti.

-Arrête avec tes niaiseries de tapette à deux balles ! s'énerva Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il voulait s'enfuir, ne plus être scruté par ces yeux plein d'espoir. Constatant que Neville attendait, Harry ajouta :

-Je ne t'embrasserai pas.

-Ca ne signifiera rien pour toi, juste à me dire adieu. La dernière fois tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps d'approuver quoi que ce soit. Cette fois-ci, je tiendrai parole.

Harry eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Oh et tu as mis plus d'un an pour venir me dire ça ?

-S'il te plait, j'en ai _besoin_...

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien cette fois-ci. Neville semblait l'avoir pétrifié par la force de son regard et Harry le trouvait beau. Il avait toujours pensé que Neville était son type d'homme mais il savait combien ses baisers étaient ravageurs à tel point qu'il n'avait jamais bien réussi à identifier ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui.

Ca n'était pas de l'amitié et il ne pensait pas que ce fusse de l'amour. Il se sentait troublé en sa présence, il en avait conscience, de même que la jalousie qu'il avait éprouvé à le voir avec un autre homme même si ce dernier était son parrain et la perspective d'être autorisé à l'embrasser sans que cela ne signifie rien de sérieux, simplement des adieux, l'excitait au plus haut point. Pourtant, paradoxalement, il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de ne plus le voir, jamais il ne lui avait manqué, c'était toujours Neville qui réapparaissait, si ça avait été le cas contraire, il l'aurait sûrement oublié depuis le temps, il ne serait jamais allé le chercher.

Neville prit son silence pour une invitation et se pencha avant même qu'Harry ait eu le temps de se préparer vers ses lèvres tant convoitées.

-Tu pars pour de bon après ? s'assura le jeune homme.

Neville sourit sans répondre et l'embrassa enfin. Il avait de la chance qu'Harry se soit disputé avec Drago très récemment sinon il n'aurait certainement pas accepté cette offre malgré son envie ; de cette manière, il avait l'impression de punir Drago pour son comportement.

Le photographe avait sa façon bien à lui d'embrasser et Harry en apprécia chaque seconde même si sa conscience finit vite par le rattraper l'obligeant à le repousser avant que tout ne dérape trop loin.

Un peu haletant, Harry refusa de croiser à nouveau son regard.

-T'as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant dégage.

Neville baissa les yeux, il avait pensé qu'il se sentirait mieux, soulagé mais c'était loin d'être le cas, il ne se doutait pas qu'Harry ressentait la même chose à cet instant.

Il prit ses affaires en saluant Sirius puis passa devant Harry sans un mot et le jeune homme se retint de ne pas courir après lui pour lui demander pardon après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, après s'être autant servi de lui, après tout ce qu'il lui avait laissé espérer mais sa fierté l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois.

Il retrouva Sirius dans le salon qui ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Toi tu t'es encore disputé avec Drago, paria Sirius en buvant une gorgé de café et tendant une tasse à son filleul désorienté.

**000000000000000 000000000000000 **

Comme il l'avait prévu, l'épisode avec Neville ne le préoccupa que vingt quatre heures puis ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers son blondinet impossible. Il savait que leur dernière dispute était stupide mais il refusait de faire le premier pas, si Drago voulait se faire pardonner, il savait où le trouver. Au bout de quatre jours de silence, Harry se demanda s'il tiendrait sa résolution, en effet, il avait peur que l'acteur ne reparte à l'autre bout du monde pour un mois et Harry ne survivrait pas à ce nouveau départ.

Deux autres jours suivirent sans qu'aucun ne cède et le jour de la remise des diplômes arriva. Angelina vint le chercher chez Sirius en fin d'après-midi pendant que son parrain s'excusait de l'éventuel retard qu'il aurait pour causes de travail monstre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va venir.

-Tu parles, il sait même pas le jour.

De toute façon, si Harry avait réussi son projet de fin d'année et qu'il obtenait son diplôme, que Drago soit présent ou pas, il savait qu'il irait le trouver tant le soulagement et la joie lui enlèverait tout sentiment rancunier.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une cérémonie américaine. Chaque étudiant faisait la queue devant plusieurs bureaux et attendait que leur nom soit appelé. Une fois à l'intérieur, on vous remettait votre diplôme ou on vous annonçait votre redoublement, l'étudiant rejoignait ensuite une salle adjointe où les proches les attendaient pour partager leur joie ou les soutenir dans leur échec. Il y avait ensuite une grande soirée organisée pour tous les nouveaux diplômés dans la grande salle de conférence de l'école, aménagée pour l'occasion.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi angoissé dans le cadre scolaire de toute sa vie, assis sur son banc en compagnie des autres étudiants qui attendaient nerveusement leurs noms d'être appelé, il se dit qu'ils devaient tous avoir l'air stupide.

Etant donné que l'étudiant appelé ne repassait pas par la salle d'attente, Harry n'avait aucune idée si Angelina ou Colin avait réussi ou non et cela rendait le stress encore plus grandissant.

Etant en fin de liste, il sembla que son nom fut appelé en dernier et que cela avait été fait exprès pour le faire stresser plus que n'importe qui.

Ce fut Severus Rogue, le directeur en personne, qui fut désigné pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Bonsoir monsieur Potter.

-Bonsoir.

-Je vous en pris asseyez-vous.

-Non merci, je pense que j'ai été assez assis pour le restant de mes jours.

Harry crut presque apercevoir un micro sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son directeur mais qui fut précoce quoi qu'il en soit.

-S'il vous plait.

Harry ne céda pas malgré la deuxième demande, de toute façon, ses jambes refuseraient de bouger tant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse.

-Qu'on en finisse, monsieur.

-Vous êtes si stressé que cela Monsieur Potter ? Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir échouer ?

Harry sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre quelques instants.

-Je suis censé comprendre quelques choses par là, monsieur ?

-Bien sûr, s'amusa le directeur aux cheveux gras, vous être simplement censé conclure par là que vous avez réussi votre projet de fin d'étude avec brio.

Le jeune homme sentit son coeur exploser et un poids considérable s'envoler de sa poitrine. Il sentit enfin ses jambes répondre et se laissa tomber dans la chaise sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

-Je suis fier de votre parcours Harry, ajouta Severus sur un ton paternaliste.

Lorsqu'Harry rejoignit les autres, ses amis lui sautèrent dessus et ils hurlèrent tous en même temps de joie car tous avaient réussis brillamment.

Il n'y avait plus grand monde et ils gagnèrent eux aussi l'immense salle de conférence où beaucoup étaient avec leurs proches, dansaient et buvaient déjà pour célébrer. Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre et le félicita.

Son coeur fit un nouveau tour périlleux -il risquait la crise cardiaque à ce rythme là- lorsqu'il suivit les regards et les chuchotements des gens quand Drago Malfoy fit son entrée.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents ignorant tous les regards tournés sur lui, se précipita vers son amant, se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant tout le monde. Peu importait tous les gens qui les regardaient, il n'y avait que lui qui comptait en cet instant, le fait qu'il s'était rappelé le jour, qu'il avait fini par être le plus mature des deux, qu'il semblait fier de lui.

-Tu es venu, souffla-t-il pour que seul Drago puisse l'entendre.

-On est des vrais gamins hein ?

Harry acquiesça et l'embrassa à nouveau du bout des lèvres en soupirant de plaisir, c'était si bon de le retrouver...Puis il se détacha à contrecœur, il s'était assez donné en spectacle pour le restant de ses jours.

Il était sûr que cette embrassade allait rester dans les annales de l'école.

Drago, dans toute cette foule hostile, faisait le fier mais Harry savait qu'il devait se sentir très mal à l'aise. En effet l'acteur avait horreur de se retrouver parmi des gens qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec l'industrie hollywoodienne, il avait l'impression d'être épier de tous les côtés -ce qui était la vérité quelque part- et c'est pourquoi il ne se montrait en public que lorsqu'il était avec ses semblables. Harry trouvait ça tellement orgueilleux de sa part mais d'un autre côté, il le comprenait.

Des filles comme Susan Boyle ou Romilda Vane, qui en cet instant le regardait de telles manières qu'on pourrait penser qu'elles allaient charger sur lui dans les prochaines secondes, pouvait facilement effrayer et vous faire renoncer à sortir dehors.

Harry laissa donc Drago saluer Sirius, puis l'entraina à l'extérieur avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se sentir exposer aux autres. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas qu'il regrette d'être venu.

C'était une très belle soirée d'été.

Harry aimait la chaleur et se balader dans les jardins foisonnants de son école si tard le soir, vêtu d'un simple tee shirt -il haïssait tout ce qui était seconde couche de vêtements- avec son amoureux à ses côtés et son diplôme en poche, était carrément le pied intégral.

-C'est donc là que tu as passé ces trois dernières années, fit Drago en admirant les lieux alentours.

-J'aurais jamais imaginé te faire visiter un jour, reconnut Harry qui trouvait la situation assez surréaliste.

-Mais je suis arrivé en retard.

Harry sourit devant son air penaud.

-Parce que c'était pas fait exprès ?

-Je me suis perdu, c'était toujours mon chauffeur qui m'accompagnait les rares fois où je suis venu te chercher et...

Harry se sentit tout d'un coup très excité.

-Tu veux dire que c'est toi tout seul qu'est venu en voiture ce soir ?

Drago plissa les yeux à cette question : son mec lui parlait comme à un attardé incapable de se déplacer sans assistance, ça n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il haïssait conduire !

-Et alors ?

Harry sautilla comme un enfant.

-Pitié dis-moi que t'es venu avec ta Porsh !

Drago renifla dédaigneusement.

-C'est la seule voiture que j'ai non ?

Harry poussa un juron enthousiaste.

-Ahaha, bah je crois que Sirius va rentrer tout seul ce soir, fit-il ravi à la perspective de conduire le magnifique petit bolide de sa superstar de petit copain.

Drago l'attira à lui brusquement, le faisant s'arrêter dans sa marche et le colla contre un des murs de l'école infestés par le lierre et la mauvaise herbe.

Un sourire hautain se dessina sur ses lèvres finement dessinées et Harry frissonna, sentant ses sens se réveiller à cette simple moue.

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer une autre nuit sans toi.

Harry lui rendit son sourire pendant que le blond lui caressait le visage, étrangement doux, le contemplant comme s'il avait peur que le jeune homme ne soit qu'un rêve.

-T'as failli me rendre fou tu sais ?

Harry savait qu'il parlait de sa fugue. Leur dispute avait été complètement stupide, comme toutes celles qui avaient précédées.

-Je sais.

Drago resta quelques instants à le regarder et Harry eut envie de le supplier pour qu'il l'embrasse enfin. Mais qu'attendait ce con ?

-Je repars en tournage, annonça-t-il finalement et Harry sentit son coeur manquer un battement.

-Quoi ?

Drago baissa les yeux.

-Non ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! tonna-t-il en rage tout en le poussant pour l'éloigner.

Il se fichait de lui ? N'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer une telle chose alors qu'il se sentait si heureux.

-C'est la prod, j'avais deux mois de délais entre les deux tournages, mais ils ont dû accélérer les choses pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Mon avion part pour le Brésil dans une semaine.

Harry se demanda vraiment si son amant ne lui faisait pas une blague de très mauvais goût pour simplement jouer avec ses nerfs.

-Une semaine ? Mais putain Drago ! Tu crois peut-être que t'es le seul à devenir fou ? cingla le jeune homme qui avait l'envie incongrue de hurler à travers toute la cours verdoyante qui s'étalait devant eux.

L'acteur l'attira à nouveau contre lui, encerclant son visage de ses mains puissantes.

-J'ai tout arrangé cette fois, on ne sera pas séparé longtemps. Un jet privé t'emmènera sur les lieux du tournage tous les weekends, et tu pourras même travailler avec l'équipe de photographes sur place.

Un peu rassuré à cette idée, Harry se sentait tout de même toujours autant trahi.

-Génial, marmonna-t-il, on se verra quarante huit heures et j'aurai même le droit à un méga décalage horaire toute la semaine.

Drago se renfrogna devant son manque d'enthousiasme.

-Personne ne t'oblige à faire le voyage, Potter. Reste à Londres si c'est trop dur pour toi, j'en ai rien à battre.

Son changement de ton, un poil vexé, eut le mérite de faire ricaner Harry.

-Menteur, nargua-t-il avant d'attraper ses lèvres -enfin- et d'enrouler ses mains autour de son cou.

Alors que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus fiévreux, Drago entendit des bruits caractéristiques d'appareils photos en pleine action un peu plus loin.

-Cassez-vous ! aboya-t-il fou furieux aux trois paparazzis soi disant 'cachés' derrière de malheureux buissons.

-Calme-toi dragon, s'amusa Harry sans même leur adresser un regard pour une fois, si ça les excite de mater...

Drago, étonné, n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la réaction si pacifiste de son amant, lui qui était toujours le premier à fuir en courant quand il voyait quelqu'un les mitrailler, que ce dernier l'entrainait à nouveau dans un baiser langoureux -sans dérapage néanmoins.

A la vérité, Harry voulait montrer à ces sales journalistes et au monde entier par la même occasion, qu'ils étaient bels et bien un couple amoureux afin de démentir ces rumeurs de prostitution qui bien que fausses lui rappelaient sans cesse ce par quoi il était passé pour en arriver là. Il ne voulait pas que les journalistes continuent à salir leur relation, tous deux en avaient déjà bien assez fait sur ce terrain là.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

-On y croit trop, c'est fou...

-Ouais, j'suis ébloui par son...talent, répondit Harry dans le vague en continuant à admirer ce magnifique derrière.

-Mais mate moi cette paire de seins, et ses hanches...

Harry se détourna un instant son regard vers la femme que Tom Jedusor décrivait passionnément depuis quelques minutes déjà.

-Bof, je m'en suis tapé des mieux, assura Harry avec une mauvaise foi évidente, vise moi plutôt ce mec monté comme un Dieu grec, juste derrière le type des lumières.

Tom jeta un bref regard vers l'homme en question histoire de tout de même donner son opinion d'hétéro.

-Banal.

Harry poussa un petit soupire exaspéré.

-Laisse tomber, tu connais rien à la vie.

-Tu t'es vu avec tes goûts de petit pédé allumé !

-T'as oublié _qui _est _mon _mec peut-être ?

Tom se renfrogna. Il marquait un point.

Voilà bien un quart d'heure qu'Harry et Tom, assis nonchalamment sur une table tels deux conquérants, mataient tous les figurants sur le plateau de tournage du nouveau film de Drago. Harry s'était rendu sur les lieux depuis deux mois, pendant les trois premières semaines, il s'était contenté d'un weekend par semaine, se tapant des aller-retour entre les deux continents à n'en plus finir, puis constatant que le courant passait bien avec les autres membres de l'équipe du film, il avait décidé de rester jusqu'à la fin du tournage. Il avait ainsi pu avoir Drago à ses côtés tous les jours et travailler à sa guise avec l'équipe, une expérience qui s'était révélée, d'un point de vue professionnel, très enrichissante.

Il s'était déjà rendu sur des tournages avec Drago mais pas sur une aussi longue période et certainement pas pour y travailler.

Le tournage arrivait à son terme et Harry se sentait étrangement nostalgique. Il s'était attaché à certaines personnes, aux lieux, au pays, au rythme de vie et il regrettait déjà de rentrer même si ses amis commençaient sérieusement à lui manquer.

Sa loge était déjà rangée, sa valise préparée, il n'attendait plus que Drago -qui avait disparu de la circulation après avoir tourné une scène une heure plus tôt- pour lui dire au revoir avant d'attraper son avion. En effet l'acteur était encore pris pour quelques jours avant de pouvoir être rapatrié à son tour.

-Putain, il me donne chaud...

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles Potter ?

Harry sourit en se tournant vers son amant qui venait miraculeusement de faire son apparition.

-Je savais qu'il fallait que je sorte un truc du genre pour que t'apparaisses.

-Quelle proie facile tu fais Drago, se moqua Tom en tournant son regard vers la bimbo qu'il avait repérée dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir l'air d'être celui qui tient la chandelle.

-Tu me cherchais peut-être ?

-Je pars, tu te souviens pas ?

-Mais pas maintenant ? s'alarma le blond.

-Mais non, juste dans dix minutes.

L'acteur s'approcha de lui et se glissa entre ses jambes. Ainsi installé sur la table, Harry le dominait d'une tête et il aimait cette sensation de supériorité. Pendant les deux mois de tournage, Harry et Drago avait pu se montrer plus intime en public qu'à l'ordinaire, les gens autour d'eux se fichaient de leurs histoires privées et avaient l'habitude de travailler avec des personnes célèbres, c'est pourquoi Harry avait ressenti un sentiment de libération permanent pendant ces semaines où il n'avait pas senti le besoin de se cacher mais de seulement vivre comme un couple normal. C'était sûrement ce qui lui manquerait le plus une fois rentré.

-Tu vas directement à Bristol c'est ça ?

-Ouais, les Weasley m'ont invité une semaine, comme ça j'aurai même pas le temps de penser à toi.

-Je serai là quand tu rentreras à Londres.

-T'as intérêt.

-Drago ! Dumbledore a besoin de toi cinq minutes, dépêche.

-Je reviens, attend moi ! fit Drago à Harry avant de suivre l'assistant.

Harry enragea. Ce Dumby ne pouvait pas le lui laisser quelques secondes ? Il allait partir bon Dieu ! Albus Dumbledore était un réalisateur réputé pour ses extravagances et son perfectionnisme, voilà pourquoi il était si bon dans ce qu'il faisait selon les dires. Harry n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois où il l'avait maudit pendant ces deux mois étant donné qu'il ne répondait que par sa star, à savoir Drago.

-Relax, il va revenir, assura Tom devant son air crispé, dis au revoir à tous ceux que t'as oublié tout à l'heure, on va pas tarder.

Harry fit ses adieux à tous les membres du plateau qu'il n'avait pas encore salué puis se dirigea vers la sortie, tiré par Tom qui ne cessait de répéter qu'ils allaient être en retard à l'aéroport mais Harry était effrayé à l'idée de partir sans avoir revu Drago une dernière fois.

-C'est pas la fin du monde non plus, tu le revoies dans une semaine.

-Je t'emmerde, Tom.

Harry l'appréciait toujours autant même s'il s'en voulait un peu de s'intéresser si peu à sa vie, de se sentir si peu concerné par ses problèmes alors que ce dernier l'avait toujours soutenu dans sa relation avec Drago, et même s'ils se voyaient moins depuis qu'il s'était définitivement installé dans le sud de la France avec Bellatrix Lestrange, sa petite amie _(Nda : désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^), _il continuait à demander de leurs nouvelles, à leur rendre visite et le jeune photographe appréciait son soutien.

-Harry !

Le coeur battant, Harry respira mieux lorsqu'il vit Drago accourir vers lui. Il le prit par la main, ignorant les grognements de Tom, l'embarqua dans une pièce vide et l'embrassa avidement.

-J'ai pas envie de partir, se plaignit le jeune homme entre deux baisers.

Drago rit un peu. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas autant apprécié un tournage depuis longtemps, concilier son travail et Harry tout à la fois était tout ce dont il avait besoin au monde, il avait longtemps cru que son métier était un obstacle, quelque chose qui les séparait, qui venait s'immiscer entre eux pour les freiner, pour les empêcher de s'aimer, mais ces deux mois-ci avaient rendu les choses bien différentes.

-Je sais pas comment t'arrives à ne pas péter les plombs à changer d'équipe, de lieux de tournages, de gens avec qui tu te travailles comme ça tout le temps, avoua Harry, admiratif.

Drago prit un air étrangement sérieux.

-Tu sais bien que je ne m'attache jamais.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, il en avait assez fait les frais par le passé.

-Quand tu parles comme ça, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être quelqu'un de spécial.

Drago se pencha à nouveau vers lui, prêt à l'embrasser après lui avoir murmuré :

-Tu l'es.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et dans les bras de Drago Malfoy, Harry continua à se sentir incroyablement spécial.

**000000000000000 000000000000000 **

-Harry ! Mon ami qui me veut du bien !

Il savait qu'il était parti depuis longtemps, que son pote était une folle assez délurée qui s'assumait mais Dean avait l'air un peu trop enthousiaste pour paraitre convainquant malgré tout.

Suspicieux, Harry plissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean ?

-Tu sais que c'est mon anniversaire bientôt ?

-Bien sûr, assura Harry, ironique, même s'il se fit la réflexion qu'il était bientôt temps qu'il se renseigne sur la date en question.

-Il y a un festival le mois prochain je sais plus où et Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp et DiCaprio seront tous les trois présents, en même temps, tu te rends comptes ?

Le jeune homme brun feignit un bâillement :

-Intéressant.

-Tu pourrais demander dans ta grande magnanimité à ton Monsieur Univers de me trouver deux places...

Harry le toisa quelques instants, s'interrogeant sérieusement s'il croyait vraiment un instant qu'il répondrait positivement à sa demande ou s'il se moquait de lui.

Il rit intérieurement à la tête que ferait Drago s'il lui demandait une telle chose pour son ami la grande tante.

-Je crois que tu rêves là, dit-il quand même pour s'assurer qu'il ne se fasse pas de faux espoir trop longtemps.

-Alors _l'élu_, c'était comment ces deux mois de tournage ? s'enquit Seamus en ignorant Dean et ses fantasmes vaseux.

Harry grimaça au surnom employé, ses amis avaient la fâcheuse tendance à lui trouver des pseudonymes ridicules depuis qu'il était avec Drago, "l'élu" revenait le plus fréquemment pour sa plus grande horreur.

Le jeune homme avait trouvé tous ses amis sur le terrain de basket, comme à l'accoutumé et commençait à se satisfaire lui même d'avoir avancé et évolué depuis qu'il avait quitté ce bled alors qu'eux continuaient à stagner, à ne rien faire de leur vie. Il savait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chances, mais il avait tout fait pour en avoir, eux semblait ne rien vouloir tenter, comme si jouer sur ce terrain était la seule chose qui valait la peine d'être vécu sur cette terre.

Il avait envie de les bouger, de leur dire combien ils étaient pathétiques à s'accrocher au passé mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le droit de leur reprocher la chance qu'eux n'avaient pas eu. Peut-être que lui aussi serait dans la même situation si Drago n'était pas apparu dans sa vie. Il se rassura en se disant que pour avoir eu ce qu'il avait maintenant, il avait dû subir bien pire que tout ce qu'ils pourraient jamais imaginer et il était certain qu'eux-mêmes n'auraient pas tenu si leur place avait été échangé. De cette manière, la chance n'avait rien à voir avec sa réussite.

Ils lui annoncèrent que Ron était chez Hermione et Harry se mit de suite en chemin.

Lavande et Parvati, deux de ses anciennes petites amies du temps où il était un bourreau des coeurs hétéro, lui sautèrent dessus en chemin et souhaitèrent surtout s'informer de sa relation avec Drago.

-Vous devriez aller lire les journaux, ils savent mieux que moi après tout.

-Alors comme ça tu es vraiment la pute de Malfoy ?

-Il te paye cher au moins ?

-Ca explique pourquoi t'arrives à te payer un appartement à Londres maintenant...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il se demandait parfois pourquoi les gens étaient plus intéressés par la vie de personnes inconnues que de la leur et surtout de la _sienne_.

-Et si vous alliez vous perdre là-bas ? Je vous ai assez vu.

Cette histoire de prostitution commençait sérieusement à l'agacer et puisqu'il savait d'où cette rumeur provenait, il décida de faire un petit détour chez ses frères et soeurs.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur appartement miteux, il remarqua qu'ils l'avaient bien arrangé. Il y avait plus de meubles, une immense télévision trônait au milieu du salon, enfin récompensé par deux spacieux canapés. Malgré tout, ils avaient réussi à se faire de l'argent sur son dos en son absence.

Les deux ainés étaient les seuls présents et Harry en déduisit qu'ils continuaient à travailler la nuit.

Ils parurent un peu désarçonnés de le voir débarquer ainsi.

-Je vois que les petits potins que vous marchandez rapportent, constata Harry narquoisement.

Son grand frère se leva subitement sur ses deux grandes gambettes arborant toujours ses airs menaçants de faux caïd.

-A croire que tu sers quand même à quelque chose finalement.

Harry leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point cette situation est jouissive, vous savoir désespérément dépendant de moi et de mon bonheur.

-Calme-toi ! ordonna sa grande soeur à l'égard de son ainé qui était à deux doigts d'aller refaire le portrait de son jeune frère, dis-moi Harry, tu n'es quand même pas venu jusqu'ici seulement pour nous provoquer ?

-Tentant mais fait je suis venu vous prévenir ; vous pouvez aller raconter tout ce que vous voulez sur mon compte, si vous saviez comme j'en ai rien à foutre, mais je vous interdis de compromettre Malfoy avec moi. Pour votre bien, j'espère que ces rumeurs de prostitution vont bientôt disparaitre de la toile.

Face à ses menaces, sa grande soeur se leva et prit la main à son frère pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit de regrettable le sentant prêt à bondir.

-Putain tu fais que profiter d'un mec célèbre mais t'es rien du tout alors arrête de te prendre pour un grand homme !

-Et encore t'as rien vu mais je te montre quand tu veux.

Comme aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir argumenter, Harry préféra s'en aller. A moins que la situation ne l'y oblige, il se promit de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds là bas, cela lui faisait du mal pour rien.

Il retrouva Ron qui avait daigné abandonner sa bien-aimée quelques minutes pour lui et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver généreux, il savait que pour sa part, il n'aurait jamais lâché Drago pour lui.

Le rouquin s'enquit de toutes les histoires de couples de son meilleur ami, il s'était drôlement rattrapé depuis qu'Harry sortait avec Drago lui qui dans le temps se plaignait de ne pas être assez présent dans la vie sentimentale du Dom Juan.

-D'ailleurs je pensais à un truc, si jamais un jour vous avez besoin de pimenter votre vie sexuelle, tu peux teindre les cheveux de Malfoy en brun et toi en blond et...

-Weasley, je te conseille de ne pas finir ta phrase si tu tiens à avoir des enfants un jour.

Ron éclata de rire semblant vraisemblablement entrain de se visualiser le tableau dans sa tête. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Terrier où les Weasley avaient invité Harry à passer quelques jours, Ron devint plus sérieux.

-Tu sais que Ginny est là...

Harry perdit son sourire moqueur en une fraction de seconde. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à se sentir totalement à l'aise en sa présence après le passé commun qu'ils avaient.

-T'as intérêt à faire attention à elle, prévint le rouquin qui se méfiait toujours du comportement du brun avec sa petite soeur.

-T'inquiète pas.

**000000000000000 000000000000000 0000**

Il serra fort sa petite carcasse dans ses bras une fois qu'il retrouva Ginny chez ses parents quelques heures plus tard. Sentant son parfum et ses cheveux si doux contre lui, il ferma les yeux et profita de sa présence réconfortante. Il réalisa qu'elle comptait pour lui au même titre que Ron ou Sirius. Elle avait tant fait pour lui, elle connaissait tout de lui, avait tout vu et elle continuait à l'aimer malgré tout sans jamais l'avoir jugé et il lui était reconnaissant pour ça.

Ils passèrent la soirée avec les autres sans pouvoir trop se confier manquant un peu d'intimité. Une fois que tout le monde fut couché, Harry se faufila dans sa chambre discrètement. Il la trouva allongée dans ses draps, toujours aussi féminine, toujours aussi belle, semblant l'attendre depuis un moment.

Il lui sourit, traversa la pièce et s'installa dans son lit où elle se blottit contre lui tout naturellement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater avec ironie que malgré tout, ils se retrouvaient toujours dans des situations dangereuses ; si Ron ou n'importe quel autre membre de sa famille les trouvaient installés de cette manière, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'expliquer convenablement.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

Il caressa doucement ses bras découverts et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui prouver qu'elle lui avait tout autant manqué.

-T'es toujours avec ton petit con ?

La jeune fille se refugia un peu plus dans les bras de son prince charmant sans répondre et Harry trouva la réponse tout seul.

-Merde Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec ce porc ? Dégage de chez lui ou tue le, mais fais quelque chose, c'est pas ton genre de rester sans rien faire. Tu sais, il est pas trop tard pour partir, pour reprendre tes études.

La rouquine soupira de plaisir, elle aimait lorsque le jeune homme s'inquiétait comme ça pour elle, elle se sentait unique au monde. Quelle autre fille pouvait se vanter de préoccuper autant le sublime Harry Potter ?

Elle redressa la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

-Depuis quand t'es devenu quelqu'un de bon conseil ?

-Depuis que je suis un exemple à suivre.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi Potter, je suis une grande fille, je m'en sortirai toute seule. Et puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un tu sais.

Harry se redressa quelque peu.

-Et c'est du sérieux ?

-Ca ne l'a jamais été autant, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, il s'en saisit et un sms de Drago s'afficha : _"tu me manques". _Il sourit comme un idiot et rangea prestement son téléphone pour que Ginny ne se doute de rien.

-Ca fait du bien de te voir sourire comme ça. Il y avait des jours où j'avais peur que ça n'arrive plus jamais, lui avoua-t-elle tendrement.

-Ouais je sais.

-Qui aurait cru un jour qu'on finirait tous les deux par se ranger, arrêter nos conneries et par être simplement heureux ?

-Comme quoi tout arrive.

Elle se cala plus confortablement dans ses bras et prit un ton plus sérieux :

-Tu sais, maintenant que je vois ta vie aujourd'hui, je crois que tes parents auraient été très fiers de toi, de ce que tu es devenu.

Harry savait que sa déesse savait toujours ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il eut alors l'envie soudaine de leur parler, de les voir, leur présenter Drago, simplement les remercier.

-Merci, princesse.

Et il l'embrassa.

**000000000000000 000000000000000 **

Harry avait passé une merveilleuse semaine avec sa famille d'adoption qui était bel et bien fière de lui, au même titre que ses parents l'auraient été s'ils avaient été encore en vie.

Mais le jeune homme avait sa vie à Londres désormais et son prince charmant à lui lui manquait un peu trop pour s'attarder plus longtemps. Il ne savait pas s'il était déjà rentré mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devrait plus tarder à être de retour.

Il arriva à Londres dans la soirée et en chemin, tomba sur une photo de Neville dans les journaux, il ne s'était pas arrêté pour voir ce qu'il advenait de lui, il ne voulait pas le savoir mais cela lui fit songer que cette histoire avec lui ne pourrait se terminer tant qu'il n'aurait pas rétabli la vérité auprès de l'acteur. Il savait qu'il pouvait ne plus revenir sur le sujet, Drago avait surement dû lui pardonner ces mensonges depuis le temps pourtant il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'être hanter par son ancien mentor s'il décidait de tout refouler et il en avait assez d'être rattrapé par sa conscience à chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom de Neville ou voyait sa photo dans les journaux.

Il pénétra dans son appartement qu'il était toujours heureux de retrouver après autant d'absence. Son coeur battit un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de télé provenir du salon. Il posa son sac, gagna la pièce sonore, et trouva Drago endormi installé par terre sur des coussins. Il rit de sa manie à systématiquement se mettre sur le sol pour regarder la télévision.

Il crut d'abord qu'il regardait un porno en découvrant deux hommes se chevaucher sauvagement à l'écran mais fut rassuré en reconnaissant _Queer as Folk_. Harry se fit la remarque que le héros de cette série pourrait bien être le seul homme au monde qu'il serait capable d'épouser après Drago...

Mariage. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé auparavant ; cela avait toujours sonné comme un rituel barbare et guimauve à ses yeux. Maintenant qu'il se sentait si heureux et si amoureux, il devait avouer que cette perspective de se savoir uni à Drago pour la vie, d'avoir la possibilité de le clamer au monde entier afin de prouver aux autres leur amour véritable, n'était pas si invraisemblable que ça. Pourtant il se voyait très mal demander à Drago de l'épouser, et lui encore moins lui proposer. Mais peut-être que les choses se feraient tout naturellement comme elles l'avaient toujours été entre eux, peut-être qu'il oserait un jour lui en parler. Pour l'instant ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.

Il s'allongea près de son amant alangui, l'observa quelques instants, attendri puis embrassa doucement ses lèvres, comme dans les contes pour enfants.

Drago répondit peu à peu à son baiser, appréciant ce genre de réveil.

-Depuis quand c'est la belle qui réveille le prince ?

-Depuis, qu'à nous deux, on a réinventé les contes de fées, répliqua Harry, goguenard.

L'acteur éclata de rire, passa ses deux mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Ils se calèrent sur les oreillers confortablement. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire après ces jours éloignés l'un de l'autre qu'aucun des deux n'osaient commencer à parler. Ils savourèrent ces quelques minutes de silence s'imprégnant seulement mutuellement de leur présence.

-J'ai jamais couché avec Neville.

L'annonce d'Harry sembla flotter dans l'air pendant quelques instants avant que Drago ne réagissent.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, fronçant les sourcils.

-T'as dit quoi là ?

Harry se redressa en même temps que lui, constatant qu'il était à deux doigts de lui gueuler dessus.

-Je ne l'ai même jamais aimé. J'ai menti pour t'énerver, pour te faire mal mais maintenant je ne veux plus que tu crois que je t'ai trahi, tu as toujours été le seul, depuis le début.

Drago recula quelque peu, complètement halluciné par cette nouvelle.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis là ! Et toutes les fois, tous les cauchemars que j'ai eu à vous imaginer tous les deux sous mes yeux, derrière mon dos, t'en fais quoi ? s'insurgea le blond en se levant subitement.

Harry baissa les yeux, honteux, il ignorait ce que ces mensonges avaient eu comme impacte mais si les rôles avaient été inversés, il savait très bien qu'il aurait réagi de la même façon. Maintenant qu'il s'était livré néanmoins, il se sentait incroyablement plus léger, la boucle était bouclée, s'en était définitivement fini avec Neville.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à part que je suis désolé ?

-T'es allé trop loin, Potter.

Harry se leva à son tour, furieux.

-Je sais putain ! Je te signale quand même que c'est toi qui m'as posé la question ce jour là. T'aurais jamais dû me croire !

-Et je te rappelle qu'à chaque occasion t'en profitais pour lui rouler des patins devant moi, navré si j'avais quelques doutes !

-Oh et à qui la faute ? Si je l'embrassais c'est parce que tu ne comprends que par la provocation, rétorqua le brun en affichant un air arrogant.

Le visage de Drago se radoucit à cette remarque.

-C'est dingue, on est tellement insupportable.

Harry approuva d'un air contrit.

-Ecoute, à moins que t'aies encore quelque chose à m'avouer, ça serait bien qu'on tourne la page définitivement sur notre passé déprimant.

Harry s'avança vers son amant avec un sourire.

-Ok on tourne la page et on avance.

Le blond acquiesça et se laissa embrasser avec volupté comme pour célébrer leur engagement de point de non-retour.

-Je sais pas combien de fois je te l'ai promis mais cette fois, c'est la bonne, je t'emmène en vacances dans une contrée lointaine où personne ne pourra nous reconnaitre ou nous emmerder.

Le jeune homme ricana gaiement.

-Ca existe ça ?

-C'est sur une île que j'ai appelé Paradis, fit Drago avec un sourire narquois.

Harry s'imagina alors seul avec Drago sur une plage déserte, paradisiaque, ridiculement romantique, lieu où ils pourraient enfin être à l'air libre pour profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre sans se soucier de personne et sans que quiconque ne se préoccupe d'eux, une idée qui, quelques temps auparavant, lui aurait paru bien utopique.

**FIN**

_Et voilà...Je suis tellement attachée à ces personnages, que qui sait, peut-être que je les réutiliserai pour écrire je ne sais quoi, je verrais. Un de ces jours je réecrirai aussi les permiers chapitres que je trouve carrément baclés. Niveau projet, je n'ai rien de prévu dans l'immédiat ou du moins rien de concret donc je préfère ne rien promettre, mais les idées viennent toujours brusquement donc sait-on jamais. :)_

_J'espère que cette fin et cette histoire vous ont plu, sachez en tout cas que j'ai adoré l'écrire! Vos avis sont toujours bien accueillis. ^^_

_A bientôt j'espère,_

_Margue._


End file.
